Doctor's Order
by chanyeolxbaekhyun
Summary: Baekhyun bersumpah tidak akan pernah tertarik pada seorang dokter, tapi akankah dia berubah pikiran ketika mulai bekerja di tempat baru dan bertemu Chanyeol atau justru kehadiran Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin memperkuat tekadnya? / Chanbaek / Baekyeol / Rate-M / GS / Remake
1. Paging dr Dick

.

 **© mybluesky**

.

* * *

Dimulai dengan sebuah telepon. Atau, lebih tepatnya, banyak telepon.

Joonmyun dan aku sudah berpacaran selama hampir lima tahun saat aku menerima telepon itu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Telepon itu tidak lebih dari sekadar suara-suara aneh, suara napas berat seseorang, dan tiba-tiba saja terputus. Aku mencoba menelepon balik, tapi nomornya terblokir.

Telepon kedua tetap sama.

Namun, telepon ketiga terdengar lebih menarik, yang menelepon adalah seorang pria dan dia marah besar. Aku sendirian dan sedikit terguncang. Setelah sekian lama mencurigai penelepon ini adalah wanita jalang selingkuhan Joonmyun, ternyata penelepon ini adalah suami dari wanita jalang itu.

"Siapa ini?" tuntutnya marah. "Dan kenapa istriku terus-terusan meneleponmu?"

Aku menolak untuk menyerah terlebih dahulu. "Hei, tolol, kau yang meneleponku. Siapa ini?"

"Kau seorang wanita?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Siapa yang ada bersamamu?"

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu sampai kau memberitahuku siapa sebenarnya kau ini."

"Kurang ajar!"

Dia menutup teleponnya, dan menelepon kembali sejam kemudian setelah dia merasa tenang. Aku hampir tidak mau mengangkat teleponnya, tapi tentu saja rasa penasaranku lebih besar dan menyuruhku mengangkatnya. Aku sudah bersiap untuk mendapat teriakan lagi dari orang asing ini, tapi ternyata dia malah meminta maaf padaku.

"Aku minta maaf," ucapnya, suaranya terdengar menderita. "Aku rasa istriku selingkuh. Aku tahu ini menyedihkan. Tagihan telepon kami menunjukan kalau nomor telepon ini sering dihubungi. Apa ada orang lain yang tinggal bersamamu?"

Seseorang memang tinggal bersamaku—Joonmyun, pacarku, kekasihku. Satu-satunya orang yang tinggal di rumah ini selama aku pergi bekerja selama dua belas—kadang-kadang empat belas—jam sehari.

Aku masih membela Joonmyun dihadapan orang ini, aku tidak mau mengaku pada orang asing ini kalau aku telah dibutakan Joonmyun. Sebenarnya, aku dan penelepon ini punya begitu banyak kesamaan yang mungkin bisa membuat kami berteman akrab. Saat aku berhadapkan dengan Joonmyun, aku menceritakan semua informasi yang kuperoleh dari penelepon tadi dan menuduhnya, dia meringkuk seperti anak kucing ketakutan. Dia menyerah dan akhirnya mengaku telah tidur dengan seorang wanita jalang selama hampir enam bulan.

Aku tidak pernah merasa sebodoh ini.

Aku juga tidak pernah merasa begitu tidak berdaya, aku keluar dari rumah dan tidak punya tempat untuk berteduh. Rumah itu miliknya, begitu juga sebagian besar fasilitas di dalamnya. Aku terpaksa tinggal bersama temanku selama sebulan saat aku berusaha mencari apartemen dan akhirnya mulai mencari rumah sakit lain di pusat kota Seoul, di pinggiran kota Seoul, dan akhirnya rumah sakit yang berjarak puluhan kilometer dari Seoul.

Aku tertarik dengan tempat kelahiranku, Gyeonggi. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan ayahku dan dia senang bukan main. Kediaman ayahku berjarak sekitar tiga jam dari pusat kota Gyeonggi.

Aku mulai melamar di rumah sakit Gyeonggi hari berikutnya. Aku segera pulang ke rumah ayahku setelah selesai wawancara. Ayah membantuku menemukan sebuah apartemen saat Rumah Sakit Pusat Gyeonggi menawarkan pekerjaan padaku.

Itulah yang membawaku ke sini—aku berdiri di tengah-tengah lorong, dengan kantong penuh dengan pasokan infus, tabung, kain kasa dan perban, lenganku mengapit empat botol pil dan clipboard menempel erat di dadaku. Aku memakai jaket bermotif burung, Sehun suka dengan motifnya.

"Aku akan membelinya kalau jaket ini tidak terlalu girly," ucapnya sambil mengagumi motif jaketku. Suaranya terdengar sedih. "Para gadis memang sangat beruntung."

"Tidak juga," gerutuku.

"Ayo, Birdie—Burung Kecil. Ayo, kita mulai sesi infusnya."

Dan itulah asal-muasal julukan baruku.

Kami keluar ruangan dan bersiap menjalankan misi, tapi kemudian Kris bertanya apa aku ingin menunjukkan padanya bagaimana caraku memasang infus—sebagai latihan—Sehun tiba-tiba memekik kesetanan.

"Oi! Dia sudah menjadi perawat selama dua tahun—"

"Tiga tahun," koreksiku.

"Tiga tahun," ucapnya. "Dia tahu bagaimana caranya memasang infus. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir sedikit pun untuk menipunya agar dia melakukan semua pekerjaanmu."

"Aku hanya bertanya padanya, Brengsek," balas Kris, dan dia mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Sehun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Sehun memelototinya dan aku menahan tawa di balik tanganku.

Kami berjalan ke lantai bawah untuk makan siang.

"Jangan pernah makan di ruang istirahat ini," ujar Sehun. "Para bajingan di sini tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kau tidak akan mendapat ketenangan di sini." Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan pager kecil abu-abu lalu mengayun-ayunkannya di depanku. "Dan selalu pastikan kau mematikan ini," ucapnya sambil menekan tombol power.

"Matikan pager... aku mengerti."

"Sekarang, kau harus sangat berhati-hati memilih makanan di sini. Tidak semuanya bisa dimakan." Kami berjalan ke tempat makanan prasmanan, seorang wanita paruh baya berwajah masam menjaganya dengan tangan terlipat, dia terlihat bosan. Aku ragu dia pernah tersenyum.

"Semua yang dihidangkan di sini selalu ayam," ucap Sehun, suaranya cukup keras untuk didengar oleh wanita penjaga makanan dan semua orang yang berada di sekitar kami, tapi dia tidak gentar sedikitpun. Dia menuntunku pergi.

"Ayam goreng, ayam panggang, ayam bakar, ayam katsu, ayam cincang. Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, bekerja di sini akan mengubahmu menjadi ayam."

Kami berhenti di depan tempat pemanggangan, di sini tersedia hamburger dan hotdog.

"Ini kadang-kadang bisa dimakan," ucap Sehun lagi sambil menunjuk potongan hamburger. "Tapi, tentu saja kau bisa memakan salad di sana kalau kau menikmati gaya hidup penuh omong kosong seperti itu."

"Baiklah," jawabku sambil mengambil sepotong hamburger. Ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan tempat terakhirku bekerja.

"Dan jangan pernah makan kentang gorengnya, kecuali kalau kau sudah melihat minyak goreng yang mereka gunakan," ucapnya memperingatkanku.

Kami membayar makanan, dan duduk. Aku tiba-tiba tersadar.

"Tahu tidak, kau ini benar-benar seorang mentor yang luar biasa," ucapku serius.

Bagi orang lain, hal ini mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi tidak ada orang lain yang pernah repot-repot bercerita tentang makanan atau tempat istirahat atau daftar orang-orang yang harus dihindari. Dan ini adalah informasi yang berharga.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya sombong. "Kau baru sadar?"

"Lagi pula, orang terakhir yang menjadi mentorku tidak memperbolehkanku melakukan apa-apa. Tapi, kau membiarkanku melakukan pekerjaan dan lainnya."

Sehun terlihat bingung saat dia meremas botol mayonnaise di atas rotinya. Rotinya sekarang sudah seperti kubangan mayonnaise, dia meratakannya dengan pisau plastik.

"Bagaimana bisa? Dasar tolol, karyawan baru memang seharusnya melakukan semua pekerjaan mentornya! Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tidak mau memanfaatkan kesempatan itu? Dasar bodoh."

Oh, aku mengerti sekarang, Sehun.

"Kau sudah bilang padaku siapa saja yang harus dihindari. Jadi, siapa saja yang aman?"

"Lisa," jawabnya sambil mengunyah hamburger. "Dia gadis yang baik dan selalu bersemangat di pagi hari. Kami kadang-kadang nongkrong sepulang kerja. Taehyung juga."

Aku menaikan sebelah alis. "Siapa Taehyung?"

"Dia seorang apoteker—salah satu dari yang terbaik. Sebagian besar dari mereka benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan Lisa jatuh cinta padanya, tapi dia tidak mau mengaku. Lisa satu-satunya orang yang akan mengunjungi apotek lima puluh kali sehari hanya untuk hal-hal kecil... seperti obat pencahar."

"Manis sekali," komentarku. Sehun menatapku tajam.

"Benar," ucapnya datar. "Obat Pencahar Romantis. Aku bisa melihat ceritanya sudah mulai difilmkan."

"Kau tahu maksudku."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Oh, ada Kyungsoo. Dia juga baik—benar-benar pendiam, walaupun sedikit sensitif. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah mengganggumu..."

Aku mengangguk.

"Kasper. Dia seorang transporter. Dia cukup keren. Kami kadang-kadang juga nongkrong bersama."

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?"

"Minum soju sepulang kerja. Main..."

Aku menaikan alis. "Main?"

"Ya. Xbox..." Dia terdiam saat aku memelototinya. Aku penasaran apa Lisa juga ikut nongkrong bersama mereka saat mereka bermain Xbox.

"Kau juga harus nongkrong dengan kami. Secepatnya," ucapnya. Dia tidak menunggu responku sebelum berpindah topik. "Oh! Orang lain yang harus kau hindari adalah Soyou, sekretaris kita. Wanita itu penggosip yang lebih parah dari Perez Hilton. Jangan katakan apa-apa padanya, kecuali kalau kau ingin tampil di halaman depan surat kabar rumah sakit yang mereka edarkan sebulan sekali."

Aku mengangguk. "Soyou. Lebih parah dari Perez Hilton. Aku mengerti."

"Lalu orang yang bisa kau ajak berteman berikutnya adalah Bibi Heechul. Dia benar-benar seperti bibi kami sendiri. Hanya saja, jangan pernah mengumpat di depannya. Dia benci itu." Sehun menyentuh telinga kirinya dan mengernyit seolah-olah teringat kembali kenangan yang menyakitkan.

Dia kembali menggigit hamburger-nya. "Dan tentu saja, kau tahu aku, Oh Sehun, alias pria terkeren yang pernah kau temui."

Dia mengedipkan matanya, tindakannya membuatku mual saat melihat mulutnya menganga dan memamerkan makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi, apa Sehun melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik dan membantumu?" Lisa duduk di kursi roda dan mendorongnya dengan kaki saat dia mengumpulkan clipboard grafik pasien.

"Sejauh ini sangat baik," ucapku meyakinkannya. "Aku tahu pasti siapa yang harus dihindari."

Matanya cepat menatapku. "Apa dia membicarakan yang tidak-tidak tentangku?" tanyanya curiga.

"Tidak," aku cepat-cepat meyakinkannya. "Dia bilang kau baik. Kenapa?"

Lisa sedikit rileks dan mulai bercerita. "Sehun pikir dia lucu. Dia suka mengarang-ngarang cerita tentangku dan memberitahu karyawan-karyawan baru, sampai-sampai mereka semua menghindariku seperti wabah penyakit."

Aku tersenyum geli. "Cerita seperti apa?"

"Beda-beda. Dia mengatakan pada salah seorang karyawan baru aku ini penderita skizofrenia dan bisa menyerang kapan saja, dan dia juga mengatakan padanya untuk menjauhkan puggungnya dariku, karena aku selalu menyerang punggung orang."

Aku menyeringai.

"Oh, dan dia juga mengatakan pada orang lain kalau aku dan Taeyang menjalin hubungan cinta rahasia. Maksudku, yang benar saja! Pernahkah kau memerhatikannya? Taeyang lebih pendek dariku!"

"Tidak."

"Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan. Memang tidak terlalu jelas, tapi dia benar-benar lebih pendek dariku."

Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan diri—aku tertawa keras dan menarik perhatian Soyou yang duduk beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempat kami berada.

"Kau yakin dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentangku?" tuntut Lisa.

"Ya, Lisa. Aku yakin."

"Kau tahu, kan, aku akan segera tahu kalau dia melakukannya?"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu."

Dia kembali mendorong kursi rodanya. Dia terlihat lelah, dan mendesah. "Kapan kita akan berhenti menulis di clipboard? Kita menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu menulis omong kosong di sini dari pada merawat pasien."

"Aku dengar bulan Juni," jawab Soyou, jelas-jelas menguping.

Lisa memutar matanya, tapi tidak merespon.

"Birdie!" Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak entah dari mana. "Hasil lab Tuan Kim baru saja keluar dan hemoglobin-nya 7,8. Maukah kau menghubungi dokternya untukku?"

Aku duduk tegak, terkejut menerima kenyataan Sehun benar-benar melakukan pekerjaannya. "Tentu saja."

Aku membuka file daftar dokter di komputer dan menelusuri nama, mencari-cari nama dr. Park.

Lisa melangkah keluar dari stasiun perawat saat aku menghubunginya. Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, dr. Park menelepon balik.

Pelayanan para dokter di sini benar-benar sangat baik, candaku. Mereka biasanya tidak pernah menelepon balik dengan cepat.

Suaranya terdengar lembut saat bicara. Dia terdengar lelah, tapi ramah. "Ini dr. Park, aku barusan dipanggil."

"Oh, halo dr. Park, namaku Baekhyun. Aku ingin memberitahumu tentang Tuan Kim, pasienmu, di ruang 614. Pasien yang menderita pendarahan saluran pencernaan. Pengecekan hemoglobin-nya pukul dua baru saja keluar dan hasilnya 7,8."

Ada jeda di telepon kami. Sesaat, aku bertanya-tanya apa dia sudah menutupnya. Akhirnya, dia bicara. "Dan apa pesan yang kutulis?"

Suaranya tidak lagi ramah. Aku mengernyit dan buru-buru mencari grafik Tuan Kim, aku mengutuk keterampilan keperawatanku yang buruk karena tidak bersiap-siap dari tadi.

"Umm... tunggu sebentar..."

Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menemukannya.

"Kalau kau mau sedikit membaca, aku menulis pesan untuk menghubungiku kalau hemoglobin-nya berada di bawah 7,5. "

"Oh. Aku eh..."

"Terima kasih." Kata-katanya penuh sindiran, dan dia langsung menutup teleponnya.

Aku menatap telepon di tanganku, tercengang.

"Dasar bajingan," ucapku. Tiba-tiba saja, Lisa sudah berada di sebelahku. Dia mendengar ucapanku.

"Oh, maksudmu dr. Park?" tanyanya sambil tertawa. "Dia biasanya ramah, tapi sekarang mungkin sedang haid. Sehun seharusnya memperingatkanmu. Kau baik-baik saja?" Suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar khawatir.

"Ah, ya," jawabku, berusaha mengusir kekhawatirannya. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya dengan keras dan tersenyum kecil. "Semuanya aman terkendali."

.

* * *

.

Tapi, ketidaksukaanku pada Si Dokter Tampan sudah berubah menjadi kebencian.

Satu jam setelah makan siang, aku mendengar Soyou mengobrol dengan seorang petugas berambut pirang tentang dr. Park. Mereka berbisik-bisik, gosip mengalir dari setiap kata yang mereka ucapkan, tapi aku berhasil mengumpulkan informasi tentang dr. Park punya banyak penggemar. Selain itu, ayahnya, dr. Park Senior, juga punya banyak penggemar.

Kuakui, aku penasaran dengannya. Tapi, biasanya dokter-dokter secara otomatis akan dianggap tampan karena gelar mereka. Seorang dokter yang bertampang rata-rata saja akan tiba-tiba menjadi rebutan.

Aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan mereka. Tidak sama sekali. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah lagi tertarik dengan dokter.

Meskipun demikian, itu tidak menghentikanku dari rasa penasaran.

Sekitar pukul empat sore, aku akhirnya punya kesempatan untuk melakukan analisis pasien. Aku mengumpulkan grafik pasienku di atas meja dan menyibukan diri, aku mengabaikan kenyataan Sehun belum lagi terlihat selama lebih dari satu jam. Tanpa dia ada di dekatku, suasana menjadi damai.

Aku menganalisis selama beberapa menit tanpa henti. Kemudian, aku melihat bayangan di atas meja, seseorang berdiri di hadapanku, di seberang meja. Aku secara otomatis mengangkat kepala.

Aku terkesiap.

Seorang dokter muda, mungkin berusia akhir dua puluhan, dengan rambut hitam legam dan rahang yang tajam, berdiri di depanku. Hidungnya lurus, dan bibirnya penuh.

Dia tidak melihatku, tidak menganggapku sama sekali, dia mengambil sebuah grafik pasien dan mulai membolak-balik halamannya. Aku segera memulihkan diri sebelum dia menangkap ekspresi mengangaku.

Apa ini dr. Park?

Dokter seseksi ini hanya ada di Grey's Anatomy.

Aku menurunkan tatapanku dan merasa jengkel saat teringat percakapan kami kemarin. Dia benar-benar kasar, dan mungkin dia bahkan tidak tahu akulah yang berbicara dengannya lewat telepon. Para bajingan tidak akan pernah repot-repot mengingat nama seseorang. Tapi sekarang dia di sini, menghindari percakapan dan kontak mata dan semua interaksi manusia normal lainnya.

Dia di sini, masih bersikap seperti bajingan.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia bertanya padaku. "Apa kau punya data Nyonya Im di kamar 529?"

Aku dengan cepat memandangnya dan pandanganku terkunci pada sepasang bola mata hitam tanpa ekspresi. Tapi, aku bisa melihatnya kelelahan. Suaranya terdengar lembut, mengingatkanku pada percakapan singkat kami, dan aku langsung tahu dia adalah orang yang sama.

Aku berusaha mengendalikan diri, meluruskan sedikit punggungku agar terlihat lebih percaya diri. Tapi, butuh waktu lama untuk mengeluarkan suaraku, dan aku kesal karena dia berhasil memengaruhiku seperti ini.

"Um, tidak. Kyungsoo yang merawatnya. Anda ingin saya menghubunginya?"

Dia berdiri tegak. "Ya, tolong. Maukah kau memintanya untuk menemuiku di ruangan Nyonya Im?"

Dia dengan cepat berjalan pergi tanpa menunggu jawabanku.

Aku menahan diri untuk memutar mata dan menghubungi Kyungsoo. Dia menjawab dan meyakinkanku dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kamar Nyonya Im.

Dengan kepergian dr. Park, aku bisa bernapas lagi.

Mereka berada di ruangan Nyonya Im selama beberapa menit. Kemudian dr. Park duduk di kursi di seberangku, dia memeriksa grafiknya dengan tenang tanpa memedulikanku. Aku tidak membiarkan hal ini menggangguku dan, sebaliknya, aku juga berfokus menghindari tatapannya.

Dia menempatkan clipboard di rak dan pergi begitu saja. Dia bahkan tidak berbasa-basi berpamitan.

Kali ini aku memutar mata. Apa sedikit sopan santun saja akan membunuh dokter ini? Perilaku sombong mereka benar-benar melelahkan.

Aku berdiri dengan gusar, dan pergi ke kamar kecil. Pintu kamar kecil di ruangan istirahat kami selalu tertutup, jadi aku mendorongnya, kalaupun ada seseorang di dalam, dia pasti akan menguncinya.

Aku melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di depan cermin dengan mata merah. Kami berdua melompat kaget dan tiba-tiba merasa canggung, aku lupa sopan santun dan menatapnya. Lima detik berlalu. Lalu aku sadar apa yang telah kulakukan.

"Astaga, Kyungsoo! Aku minta maaf!" ucapku. Aku mendengarnya mengatakan tidak apa-apa saat aku melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu.

Aku duduk di meja yang sama dengan tempat kami biasanya makan siang untuk menunggu, tapi tidak lama kemudian dia keluar. Matanya masih merah dan dia menghindari tatapanku.

"Aku sudah selesai," ucapnya malu-malu dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" aku langsung bertanya. Aku tahu aku orang baru di sini, dan dia tidak mengenalku, tapi akan tidak sopan kalau aku berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa saat aku melihatnya hampir menangis.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya, tapi air matanya kembali berlinang. "Aku hanya terlalu sensitif." Dia tertawa muram.

"Apa seseorang mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu?"

Dia menatapku tajam. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ini sepertinya bukan tidak ada apa-apa, Kyungsoo. Kau marah karena suatu hal."

Kenapa aku begitu gigih? Aku menunggunya mengucapkan "bukan urusanmu" padaku, tapi dia mendesah dan mengeringkan matanya dengan tisu.

"Dr. Park bisa bersikap bajingan," ucapnya. Umpatan terdengar asing saat keluar dari bibirnya, ini menarik perhatianku. Kyungsoo pasti benar-benar marah. Aku mengerutkan kening dan meluruskan posisi dudukku.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" desakku.

Aku baru bekerja di sini selama dua hari dan telah melihat air mata tumpah gara-gara bajingan itu. Aku tidak pernah bisa memahami kenapa para dokter secara otomatis berpikir mereka dianugerahi gelar dewa—bersikap seperti hanya mereka sajalah yang penting, dan seorang yang manis seperti Kyungsoo bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Atau seorang sepertiku, sialan.

Dia kembali terisak. "Pasien bertanya tentang efek samping dari salah satu obat-obatan baru yang dr. Park gunakan, dan ketika dia selesai menjelaskan, aku bertanya apa kepanasan juga salah satu efek sampingnya. Si Pasien memintaku bertanya pada dr. Park sebelumnya, Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesannya." Kyungsoo menatapku dengan putus asa, memohon padaku untuk memahaminya. "Dia berbalik melihatku dan, tepat di depan pasien dan keluarganya, dia bilang kalau ini bukan waktunya untuk kelas. Ini waktunya untuk pasien. Dia bilang aku seharusnya lebih memperhatikan kelas di sekolah keperawatan agar aku bisa tahu sendiri jawabannya."

Caranya mengucapkan kata "keperawatan" membuatku percaya dr. Park juga menyebutnya dengan cara yang sama. Wajahnya memerah saat dia mengingat kejadian yang dia alami barusan.

Aku kaget. "Kau bercanda?" tangisku. Dia juga terlihat kaget saat melihatku menangis.

"Tidak," ucapnya sedih. "Aku tidak pernah... semalu ini! Keluarga pasien bahkan meminta maaf padaku setelah dia keluar. Mereka mengatakan dia tidak punya hak untuk bersikap begitu keras padaku. Itu sangat... oh Tuhan, memalukan sekali."

Dia membuang ingus di tisunya. Untungnya, dia sudah mulai tenang.

"Yeah, dokter bajingan ada di mana-mana, Kyungsoo," ucapku dan berharap dapat sedikit menenangkannya. "Aku pernah diteriaki seorang dokter di depan pasien."

Dia menatapku khawatir. "Kenapa?"

"Karena sarung tangan yang kubawakan tidak sesuai dengan ukurannya."

"Kau serius?"

"Ya. Jadi, aku dengan sangat ramah menyuruhnya untuk jangan pernah lagi berteriak padaku. Lalu aku pergi dan tidak kembali. Perawat pengganti harus membantunya."

"Untunglah dr. Park tidak berteriak padaku," ucapnya getir. "Dia hanya berbicara padaku seolah-olah aku ini adalah orang paling bodoh sedunia."

Tidak, Kyungsoo. Orang paling bodoh sedunia adalah seorang dokter yang tidak dapat mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Tapi, aku tidak mengatakan itu. Aku hanya tersenyum penuh simpati.

"Jangan biarkan ini mengganggu pikiranmu, Kyungsoo. Beberapa orang memang terlahir sebagai bajingan. Itu salah mereka, bukan salahmu."

Dia terlihat tidak yakin.

"Kau pernah dengar tentang karma?" tanyaku pelan. "Tahu tidak, karma itu benar-benar ada."

Dia tersenyum terpaksa. "Terima kasih, Baekhyun." Dia memeriksa jam tangannya dan melirik pintu. "Aku benar-benar harus kembali bekerja. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku."

"Jangan khawatir," jawabku sebelum meninggalkan ruang istirahat.

.

* * *

.

Dr. Park memeriksa seorang pasienku hari ini. Aku mencoba untuk tidak terlalu berpikir tentangnya—tentang matanya, tentang rahangnya, atau tentang air mata Kyungsoo karena perlakuannya—tapi sulit untuk tidak melakukan itu.

Harus kuakui, aku tidak tahu cara memasukan perintah dasar lab ke dalam komputer rumah sakit ini. Soyou menjalankan misinya dengan mengajariku, dan aku terjebak di komputernya selama tiga puluh menit sementara dia terus mengeluh tentang sistem rumah sakit dan menunjukkan padaku apa yang harus dilakukan.

Aku tidak melihat dr. Park mendekat. Tidak, sampai Soyou secara terang-terangan menyambutnya. "Halo, dr. Park. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Soyou terlihat hampir jatuh pingsan dari kursinya saat melihat dr. Park yang sedang mencari-cari grafik pasien, tapi kemudian dia berhenti untuk melihat Soyou. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya memandangiku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Soyou," ucapnya sambil berpaling. Aku berkedip dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Clipboard data siapa yang kau cari?" Soyou bertanya penuh semangat. Pelajaran komputerku telah terlupakan, dia melompat untuk membantunya. Aku berjuang untuk tidak memutar mataku.

Namun, seperti yang sudah ditakdirkan, clipboard data yang dicarinya adalah pasienku. Dan clipboard-nya ada di depanku, di bawah lenganku, seolah-olah aku melindunginya dari dr. Park. Aku tidak menyadari itu sampai Soyou menyentakannya dariku.

"Ini dia!" serunya. "Sepertinya Baekhyun menyembunyikannya darimu, dr. Park."

Aku ingin membunuh Soyou, dan bahkan sudah memikirkan tempat di mana aku akan menyembunyikan mayatnya, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk itu sekarang.

"Ini pasienmu, Baekhyun?"

Aku kaget dia tahu namaku, tapi aku menahan diri untuk tidak terkesiap dramatis.

"Ya, Tuan." Aku ingin bunuh diri karena memanggilnya Tuan. Aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan martabat yang kumiliki.

"Aku akan menemuinya sekarang."

Umm... oke. Itulah yang ingin kukatakan. Tapi, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Yang kulakukan adalah mengikutinya dari belakang saat dia berjalan menyusuri lorong. Dan aku berusaha keras untuk tidak memandangi bokongnya, dia tidak mengenakan jas lab-nya hari ini dan dia terlihat sangat seksi di dalam balutan scrub.

Aku benar-benar menyukainya.

Apa! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?

Aku tidak suka dokter. Mereka hanyalah sekelompok kutu buku sombong yang tiba-tiba berpikir mereka adalah anugerah Tuhan bagi umat manusia.

Tapi, aku sulit membayangkan dr. Park dengan telinga uniknya sebagai seorang kutu buku, sulit membayangkannya sebagai pembaca komik dan masturbasi dengan melihat poster Putri Leia. Namun, imajinasiku mengarah ke jalan yang lebih liar.

Kami memasuki ruangan pasien, dia tersenyum dan memesona seorang wanita tua malang. Dia memiliki sopan santun saat berhadapan dengan pasien. Sebenarnya, dia juga tidak terlihat terlalu jahat. Tidak seperti waktu di telepon. Atau saat dia membuat seorang perawat manis menangis.

Mungkin ini hanya sandiwara. Sebuah tipuan.

Dia berbicara dengan pasien selama beberapa menit, dan kemudian sesuatu terjadi. Sesuatu yang benar-benar mulia.

Dia memberiku kesempatan untuk mengoreksinya. Suatu kesempatan yang sering dilewatkan oleh perawat manapun, tapi aku sangat tertarik untuk membahasnya karena... ya, ini semua untuk keselamatan pasien. Benar, kan?

Iblis di bahuku tertawa jahat.

"Aku akan mengganti obat penghilang rasa sakitmu dengan Vicodin," ucapnya. "Kau boleh mengkonsumsi 1-2 tablet setiap 4-6 jam sekali kalau kau membutuhkannya. Minta saja pada perawatmu. Kau mau meminumnya sekarang?"

Nyonya Yoon mengangguk. Aku berdeham, tapi dr. Park mengabaikanku.

"Nona, um..."

"Baekhyun," jawabku dengan suara dimanis-maniskan. Aku tahu dia akhirnya melupakan namaku. Keparat.

Dia menatapku tajam. "Baekhyun. Maukah kau mengambilkan obat untuk Nyonya Yoon?" tanyanya dingin, mengusirku dari ruangan. Nada bicaranya berbeda 180 derajat saat bicara denganku.

Tapi, aku tidak beranjak. "Aku pikir pilihan obat penghilang rasa sakitmu kurang tepat, Dokter," ucapku sambil mengumpulkan keberanian.

Oh, Tuhan. Ini bukanlah aku yang biasa, tapi sudah terlanjur untuk mundur. Ini untuk Kyungsoo. Aku hampir bisa mendengar suara serat-serat otonya ditarik.

Dia menatapku, matanya semakin gelap. "Oh? Sayang sekali, kau hanya perawat, Baekhyun. Kau tidak bisa membuat keputusan di sini."

Hanya perawat. Aku ingin menamparnya.

Suaranya begitu gelap, begitu dingin, orang lain mungkin akan bergeming mendengarnya, tapi itu hanya akan menunjukkan kelemahanku. Dan kalau ada satu kesempatan saja untuk menunjukan aku ini tidak lemah, inilah saatnya. Aku, perawat Byun Baekhyun, menegur dr. Park, suatu prestasi yang mungkin seharusnya sudah dilakukan berabad-abad yang lalu dan kemungkinan tidak akan pernah dilakukan lagi oleh semua perawat manapun.

"Aku hanya memikirkan keselamatan pasienku, dr. Park." Aku melihat Nyonya Yoon memerhatikan kami berdua dengan mata lebar. "Bukankah itu yang Anda inginkan dari kami, Nyonya Yoon?"

"Mohon pencerahannya, Baekhyun, kenapa kau berpikir pilihan obat penghilang rasa sakitku kurang tepat?"

Ini mungkin bukanlah suatu argumen terbaik di dunia. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya jengkel, itulah tujuanku sebenarnya.

"Dr. Park, Nyonya Yoon dirawat karena tulangnya retak, itulah yang menyebabkan Nyonya Yoon sering mengeluh sakit. Kita bisa saja berasumsi bahwa Nyonya Yoon akan merasa lega dengan Vicodin, tapi berdasarkan pengalamanku sebelumnya dengan tulang belakang patah dan osteoporosis, aku ragu itu akan berhasil. Kita asumsikan saja Nyonya Yoon tidak merasa lega dengan Vicodin sekarang, Nyonya Yoon akan meminta dosis maksimum sebanyak dua tablet setiap empat jam sekali, itu artinya 1.000 mg Tylenol setiap empat jam dan 6.000 mg Tylenol sehari. Bukankah dosis itu terlalu banyak untuk seorang wanita berusia delapan puluh tahun?"

Aku melakukannya—aku menegurnya di depan pasiennya—membuatnya mati kutu. Setidaknya, itulah yang kupikirkan.

Aku menantang matanya, suaraku tidak bergetar. Aku yakin, kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, aku sudah mati sekarang. Tatapannya berbisa.

Aku ingin meringkuk di sudut ruangan, tapi aku tetap berdiri tegak. Sudah terlambat sekarang.

"Baekhyun." Oh, Tuhan, caranya menyebut namaku. "Aku sudah mengatur parameternya. Tugasmulah sebagai perawat untuk memantau dan memastikan Nyonya Yoon tidak overdosis."

"Dr. Park." Benar sekali—dua orang bisa bermain di pertandingan ini. "Kau bisa membenarkan tindakanmu sepanjang hari, tapi kenyataannya adalah perawat berikutnya yang akan bertugas, akan memberi Nyonya Yoon obat penghilang rasa sakit saat Nyonya Yoon membutuhkannya. Seperti yang kau perintahkan. Dan itu akan menempatkan Nyonya Yoon dalam bahaya gagal hati."

Matanya berkedip ke arah Nyonya Yoon yang terlihat benar-benar terhibur oleh pertunjukan kami. Aku heran dia masih belum memesan semangkuk popcorn.

Lalu dr. Park kembali melihatku, tatapannya gelap dan marah. "Kita bahas di luar."

Aku segera meninggalkan ruangan, dan tidak mau repot-repot menunggunya. Aku tidak yakin berapa lama lagi aku bisa memasang muka tebal ini. Ini bukan diriku yang biasa. Tentu saja aku biasanya memang memertahankan diriku sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak pernah berperilaku seperti tadi dengan seseorang yang begitu mengintimidasi seperti dr. Park. Dan begitu seksi, jangan lupa, dia juga seksi.

Tapi, kemudian aku kembali memikirkan Kyungsoo, dan air matanya, dan aku menyadari semua yang kulakukan tadi tidak sia-sia.

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan mengapit ketat lenganku dan membalikan tubuhku. Aku bersandar di dinding, dan berhadapan dengan dr. Park yang sedang marah besar. Dia tidak melepaskan cengkeramannya, tapi aku tahu, aku bisa berteriak kalau dia bertindak macam-macam denganku.

Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya, wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahku.

Aku waspada dan, terus terang saja, aku sedikit kesal karena dia menyentuhku seperti ini. Belum lagi aku merasa sedikit terangsang.

Apa yang salah dengan diriku? Aku cepat-cepat merenggut lenganku dari cengkramannya, jijik dengan diriku sendiri.

"Aku hanya melindungi pasienku dari kesalahan medis berbahaya," ucapku jahat.

"Ada waktu untuk membahas hal-hal itu, dan waktunya bukan di ruangan pasien. Dan yang pasti tidak di depan pasienku." Dia menjaga suaranya tetap rendah agar tidak terdengar sampai ke lorong, tapi nadanya cukup tajam untuk memotong baja.

"Yeah, dan ada juga waktu untuk mendiskusikan keluhanmu terhadap perawat kalau kau tidak suka dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Dan yang pasti tidak di depan pasien."

Dia terlihat bingung, tapi kemarahannya tidak berkurang. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" desisnya.

"Aku bicara tentang caramu mempermalukan Kyungsoo di depan pasiennya tempo hari."

Dia tiba-tiba tersadar. "Apa yang terjadi antara aku dan perawat lain bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang saat mengetahui temanku menangis di kamar mandi karena perbuatanmu!"

Jariku tiba-tiba menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Aku penasaran apa aku bisa mendapat masalah karena ini. Aku ingin tahu apa dia bisa mendapat masalah karena ini.

Lalu, tiba-tiba aku merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Aku baru saja mengeksposnya.

"Mungkin temanmu perlu menumbuhkan keberaniannya. Dunia ini kotor, Baekhyun. Tidak semua orang akan memegang tangannya dan bersikap baik padanya."

Bajingan kelas dewa.

Sama seperti semua dokter sombong yang pernah kutemui, yang satu ini tidak ada bedanya. Dr. Park memenangkan penghargaan bajingan-paling-sok sepanjang masa. Dan aku sudah muak.

Aku menarik diri darinya, menjauh dari dinding, dan untungnya dia melangkah mundur untuk memberiku ruang. Aku mungkin akan menendang selangkangannya kalau dia tidak mundur, tidak peduli dia tampan atau tidak. Aku sudah selesai.

"Itu yang disebut dengan kemanusiaan," ucapku padanya. "Itu sebuah pengetahuan umum. Jangan bertindak seenaknya pada rekan kerjamu. Kita satu tim, Dokter. Kami bukan budakmu."

Aku kembali ke stasiun perawat, meninggalkannya yang sedang merenggut di lorong. Aku tidak yakin apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang—bisakah aku duduk tenang saat dia berada di sini dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa? Dia akan kembali setiap saat untuk menyelesaikan catatan data di clipboard pasien...

Tapi, kemudian Lisa menemukanku, matanya terbelalak liar, dia langsung meraih lenganku dan menarikku pergi. Kami menyelinap ke ruang obat.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanyanya menuntut, napasnya berat dan bersemangat. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku polos. Tapi, dia menatapku curiga, alisnya terangkat.

"Yang benar saja?" ucapnya lagi. "Kau serius mau menyangkal pertunjukan kecil yang baru saja kalian berdua tampilkan?"

Aku melirik ke belakangku, merasa khawatir. Tapi, pintunya tertutup dan tidak ada orang lain di sini. "Apa ada orang lain yang melihat kami tadi?" tanyaku cemas.

"Rasanya, cuma aku."

"Terima kasih, Tuhan." Aku tidak menyembunyikan napas legaku.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tidak ada gunanya berbohong padanya. Dan kalau ada satu orang di sini yang bisa kupercaya, Lisa adalah orangnya.

"Aku menegurnya di depan pasiennya," jelasku. Matanya melebar lucu. "Um... aku sengaja melakukannya. Hanya untuk membuatnya jengkel."

Ya, semuanya terdengar bodoh sekarang. Aku tiba-tiba merasa seperti seorang newbie tolol yang sengaja membuat dokter tampan merasa jengkel. Haruskah aku menerima penghargaan Nurse of the Year-ku sekarang atau nanti?

"Kau bercanda!" bisiknya penuh semangat. "Tapi, kenapa? Apa karena telepon itu?"

Aku menceritakan semuanya, dimulai dari Kyungsoo dan berakhir dengan semua yang dr. Park ucapkan padaku sebelum kami berpisah. Aku meninggalkan detail tentang bagaimana mulusnya kulit wajah dr. Park saat kau melihatnya dari dekat dan wangi aftershave-nya saat dia berusaha menahan diri untuk membunuhku di lorong.

Lisa tertawa keras. "Oh, Tuhan, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memberitahu Sehun," ucapnya.

Aku terkesiap, mataku melebar panik. "Apa? Tidak, kau tidak boleh mengatakannya pada Sehun."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak ingin ini tersebar, Lisa. Aku bahkan belum genap seminggu bekerja di sini. Aku mohon, aku mohon, aku mohon jangan katakan pada Sehun!"

Dia mengernyit kecewa, tapi akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengatakannya," ucapnya meyakinkanku. "Rahasiamu aman bersamaku," ucapnya sedih.

Aku menghela napas lega dan berterima kasih padanya.

Kami perlahan-lahan kembali ke stasiun perawat. Aku berusaha untuk mengulur-ulur waktuku, dan berpikir untuk bersembunyi di kamar pasien, tapi aku menolak untuk memberi dr. Park kepuasan.

Aku harap dia sudah pergi.

Tapi, saat aku keluar dari ruang obat, aku melihatnya masih berada di stasiun perawat. Dia sedang merajuk menulis di clipboard, membalik halaman dengan penuh emosi. Dia tidak melihatku sampai aku berjalan melewatinya di stasiun.

Matanya menyipit marah menatap mataku. Matanya membara, seolah-olah mengundangku untuk pertandingan ulang.

Aku melarikan diri ke ruang istirahat, berusaha untuk menenangkan napasku dan memikirkan kembali apa yang barusan terjadi.

Dr. Park memiliki kekuatan voodoo mata yang mengerikan, dan setiap sel dalam tubuhku akan mengambil tindakan pencegahan untuk menghindari efeknya.

.

* * *

 **to be continued**


	2. I Prefer Cornflakes

.

 **© mybluesky**

.

* * *

Aku tidak melihat dr. Park sampai minggu berakhir. Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku mencari-carinya. Ini hanya pengamatanku saja.

Namun, segera setelah Sehun mengetahui pertikaian kecil kami di lorong, dia segera menyapaku dengan licik, senyumannya penuh arti,

"Jadi... aku sudah dengar tentang pertunjukan kecilmu dengan dr. Park."

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetanku. Soyou, yang menguping seperti biasa, melempar pandangan ke arahku penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Tahu dari mana kau?" tanyaku, suaraku rendah memperingatkannya. Aku yakin hanya Lisa lah yang tahu. Apa dia membocorkannya?

Sehun menjawab dengan singkat. "Dia yang bilang."

"Dia? ' _Dia_ ' siapa?"

"Dr. Park, tentu saja. Ayolah, Baekhyun. Jangan tidur terus." Dia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku dan aku langsung memukulnya.

Dr. Park membicarakanku? Oh, sial. Ini pertanda buruk.

"Kau bicara dengannya?" tanyaku penuh semangat, dan aku tahu aku pasti terdengar menyedihkan. Aku harus berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"Ya, kami nongkrong bersama," jawabnya. Ini sepertinya berita lama, tapi aku baru tahu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Nada suaraku menuduh.

Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menuduhnya seperti itu, tapi, alangkah baiknya kalau aku tahu. Sehun seharusnya memberitahuku sebelum dia menjejalkan omong kosongnya tentang Perez Hilton.

Sehun terlihat bingung. "Apa aku harus menuliskan daftar semua orang yang nongkrong denganku?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Sehun. Kau tahu maksudku."

Dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi, apa yang dia katakan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia bilang kau cantik dan dia sangat terangsang saat melihatmu marah dan dia ingin menjadi ayah dari anak-anakmu."

Sehun bicara dengan ekspresi datar. Dan aku seharusnya mengerti dia tidak serius... Tapi, ucapannya tentang ayah dari anak-anakku membuat pikiranku teralihkan. Aku mungkin melakukan hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan dan membuka mulutku sebelum berpikir.

"Benarkah?" suaraku terdengar penuh harap, dan ini sangat memalukan. Aku berharap aku bisa menariknya kembali.

Sehun mendengus. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

Wajahku jarang memerah, tapi aku yakin wajahku sekarang sudah cukup panas untuk menggoreng telur.

"Oh, baguslah. Ucapanmu tadi terdengar aneh, apalagi kalau dia yang bilang begitu," ucapku, mencoba berpura-pura tidak peduli. Tapi, Sehun tidak tertipu. Matanya menatapku curiga.

"Jadi, kau sudah bertemu dengan banyak orang di Gyeonggi?" tanyanya, dan aku berterima kasih karena dia akhirnya mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Belum. Hanya kalian. Oh, dan seorang pria aneh yang tinggal dua lantai di bawahku. Aku bisa mendengarnya muntah setiap pagi. Menjijikkan."

Sehun terlihat terkesan. "Wow, Baekhyun. Kau mengalahkanku. Tetanggaku biasa-biasa saja, mereka hanya datang meminjam gula. Aku tidak pernah mendengar mereka muntah sebelum sarapan."

"Kau harus memilih apartemen dengan lebih bijaksana. Kalau tidak, kau akan melewatkan kesempatan emas."

"Benar sekali. Kedengarannya kehidupan sosialmu sudah mulai berkembang."

Nada bicaranya penuh sindiran, tapi aku tidak tersinggung. Kehidupan sosialku sangat payah. Aku tahu itu.

Setelah selesai bekerja, aku biasanya langsung pulang dan menonton televisi sebelum tertidur di sofa. Saat tidak bekerja, aku biasanya menunda-nunda waktu membongkar kardus barang-barangku. Sibuk membantu membuatku merasa tidak terlalu menyedihkan.

"Sofaku membuatku sibuk."

Sehun mengangguk. Dia sepertinya tidak benar-benar mendengarku, atau dia memang tidak peduli.

"Kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang?" tanyanya santai.

Aku sedikit terusik dengan perubahan topik pembicaraannya. "Dekat dengan seseorang?"

"Ya."

Aku menghela napas. "Sehun..."

"Hibur aku sedikit, Baekhyun. Kau tertarik dengan seseorang?"

Selain dokter seksi dan kasar yang membenciku? Sejujurnya, tidak ada orang lain yang benar-benar menarik perhatianku.

"Tidak," jawabku berbohong.

"Baiklah. Aku kenal dengan seseorang yang cocok untukmu. Katakan saja kapan kau ingin bertemu dengannya."

Aku terkejut. "Oh, aku uh... aku tidak pernah melakukan kencan buta," protesku.

"Kau belum pernah melakukan kencan buta," ucapnya mengoreksiku. "Sekarang kau akan melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau Sabtu malam?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Baiklah, Jumat malam kalau begitu."

"Tidak, Sehun—"

"Oh, Tuhan, Baekhyun," serunya jengkel. "Terima saja tawaranku. Kau tidak bekerja akhir pekan ini dan kau sudah bilang kau tidak tertarik dengan siapa pun, kau hanya nongkrong sendirian di sofamu tiap malam. Setidaknya kau bisa bergaul dan bertemu orang baru."

Aku cemberut melihatnya, sial, dia benar. Aku perlu bertemu dengan orang baru. Tapi, kalau kencan ini gagal, aku akan mencincang Sehun dan menyajikannya di atas piring.

"Baiklah," omelku sambil memutar mata. "Tapi, jangan harap aku akan menikmatinya."

Sehun menyeringai, membuat perasaanku tidak enak. "Jangan khawatir, Baekhyun."

Lisa mengundang dirinya sendiri ke apartemenku agar dia bisa membantuku bersiap-siap pergi kencan. Aku bersikeras aku tidak butuh bantuannya—maksudku, aku tidak bodoh; aku bisa memasangkan kemeja dan celana panjang—tapi dia tidak mau mendengar omong kosongku.

Lisa mengacak-acak pakaian di dalam lemariku, napasnya terengah-engah dan dia mendesah setiap dua detik sekali. Dia bahkan semakin gelisah dari waktu ke waktu.

"Lihat ini?" Dia mengangkat salah satu kemeja flanel lengan panjangku yang berukuran besar, itu adalah kemeja ayahku yang kucuri saat kunjunganku terakhir ke rumahnya.

"Jangan pernah memakai ini. Ini tidak cocok dengan apapun." Dia melemparkannya ke tempat tidurku, tapi lemparannya meleset dan kemeja itu berakhir di lantai.

"Hei!" protesku sambil bergegas mengambilnya. Aku memeluknya di dadaku, seperti anakku sendiri, melindunginya dari terjangan Lisa.

"Itu kemeja pria, Baekhyun," ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya memakainya di dalam apartemen. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kemeja ini. Kemejanya benar-benar nyaman."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau seorang pria tampan datang?"

Ini argumen yang lemah. Pria tampan tidak pernah mengetuk pintuku.

"Untuk apa seorang pria tampan datang?" tanyaku.

Lisa masuk ke dalam lemariku. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suaranya. "Kau harus selalu tampil cantik saat kau lajang, Baekhyun. Kau harus selalu siap."

Aku memutar mata. Aku tidak pernah melakukan banyak usaha saat mendekati pria. Kalau aku harus selalu berdandan untuk mendapatkan perhatian seorang pria, berarti pria itu bukanlah untukku. Dan jujur saja, pria macam itu tidak pernah menarik perhatianku.

Aku berkonsentrasi dengan makeup-ku. Aku tidak suka dengan make-up tebal, aku lebih memfokuskan make-up pada mataku. Eyeliner bisa memberikan kesan yang bagus, dan terlihat menggoda.

Tapi jujur saja, aku sedikit gugup. Sebagian diriku percaya dengan Sehun, tapi sebagian yang lain menduga dia hanya mempermainkanku.

"Kau yakin tidak mengenal pria ini?" tanyaku pada Lisa.

Aku hanya diberi informasi pria ini berperawakan tinggi, berambut gelap, dan bernama Minsung. Lisa tidak pernah mendengar tentangnya, dan ini membuatku curiga.

"Tidak," jawabnya.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir ini sedikit aneh? Tidak seorangpun mengenalnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia berteman dengan Sehun," ucap Lisa, seolah-olah jawabannya menjelaskan segalanya. "Jadi, Sehun pasti berpikir dia pria yang keren. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir Sehun sedang mempermainkanmu. Masa orientasimu masih ada seminggu lagi, ancam dia kau tidak mau lagi melakukan semua pekerjaannya. Sehun akan takut."

Aku mengangguk. Lisa benar.

Untungnya, aku sudah memaksa Lisa untuk membuat kode rahasia denganku. Kalau kencan ini payah, aku akan pamit ke toilet, dan mengirim pesan 911 pada Lisa, kemudian menunggunya meneleponku dan aku akan berpura-pura itu adalah panggilan darurat agar aku bisa kabur secepatnya.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang lain bisa tertarik melakukan kencan buta. Aku tidak pernah melakukan kencan buta sebelumnya; sepanjang malam aku menyusun strategi untuk mencari cara bagaimana caranya aku bisa memantau pria ini sebelum dia tahu keberadaanku di restoran. Dengan cara ini, aku bisa memprediksikan kencanku bisa berjalan baik atau tidak sebelum angkat kaki.

Sayangnya, rencanaku ini tidak bisa dilakukan tanpa mengetahui tata letak restoran terlebih dulu. Dan aku tidak pernah makan di sana sebelumnya. Belum lagi aku tidak tahu wajah orang ini dan bagaimana caranya aku bisa melihatnya. Ya, kencan buta bukanlah keahlianku.

Aku selesai bersiap-siap dalam waktu satu jam—waktu terlama yang pernah kuhabiskan untuk berdandan, tapi Lisa bersikeras menyuruhku mengganti pakaian tiga kali sebelum akhirnya menemukan gaun bewarna biru gelap selutut. Aku menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi dan rambutku tergerai lembut.

Aku datang tepat waktu di restoran. Aku bahkan datang beberapa menit sebelum jam janjian, ini memberiku waktu untuk berlama-lama di depan pintu masuk dan mencari-cari jalan untuk kabur.

Aku mengintip ke dalam restoran, dan aku kecewa saat melihat dinding besar berdiri di tengah-tengah restoran yang menghalangi pandanganku untuk melihat ke ruang makan. Aku menatap dinding itu dengan jijik sebelum seorang pelayan menyapaku.

"Berapa orang?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

"Dua, tapi aku sebenarnya berjanji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang di sini," jelasku. "Namanya Minsung. Dia tinggi dan rambutnya gelap."

Aku memberinya semua informasi yang kuketahui. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa membantuku sekarang.

"Minsung?" Dia membaca cepat kertas yang ada di depannya. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang bernama Minsung di daftarku. Tapi, aku rasa aku tahu siapa yang Anda bicarakan. Kencan buta?"

Aku bingung, tapi mengangguk. "Ya."

Dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya. "Lewat sini."

Kami berjalan di sekitar dinding raksasa, turun tiga anak tangga dan masuk ke ruang makan.

Tempat ini sibuk, tapi tidak penuh sesak. Atmosfer ruangan ini sunyi dan tenang, pencahayaannya yang sedikit remang-remang memberikan kesan romantis, ditambah dengan lilin kecil di tiap meja. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk memasang mata setajam elang, mencari-cari seseorang yang duduk sendirian.

Aku tidak memperhatikan meja itu, sampai semuanya terlambat—kami hanya berjarak kira-kira dua meter. Pada saat itu, seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata legamnya menangkap tatapanku, dan aku tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak.

Apa-apaan ini?

Kami berdua cemberut, ekspresi kami sama, dan aku meyakinkan diriku, ini pasti keliru. Sehun tidak akan menyuruhku kencan buta dengan Si Sombong dr. Park, kan?

Sial.

Dr. Park berdiri menyambut kedatanganku. Si Pelayan menarik kursi untukku.

"Di sini, Nona," ucapnya dengan profesional.

Selama beberapa saat, aku menatap kosong kursi di hadapanku; tapi kemudian, aku bertingkah seperti zombie dan melangkah maju untuk duduk.

Si Pelayan memberiku sebuah senyuman licik saat dia beranjak pergi, dia terpikat dengan ketampanan dr. Park. Dr. Park akhirnya duduk kembali setelah aku duduk, dia menatapku waspada. Dia sama bingungnya denganku.

Tidak satu pun dari kami yang bicara selama beberapa saat. Aku berpikir untuk pamit ke toilet dan mengirim pesan darurat pada Lisa, tapi sebelum aku sempat membuat keputusan, dr. Park berdehem.

"Apa ini lelucon?" tanyanya serius.

Terlepas dari kenyataan aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama, tapi aku masih merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus," ucapku angkuh. "Mungkin seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu."

"Kau? Kenapa?" Dia kelihatannya lebih kesal daripada aku.

Harus kuakui, aku senang melihat pria ini dari jauh, tapi, Tuhan, aku tidak ingin dipaksa bicara dengannya sepanjang makan malam.

"Sehun temanmu, kan?"

"Kau pikir aku memintanya untuk mengatur ini?" tanyanya heran. Aku juga tidak berpikir begitu, tapi tetap saja aku tersinggung.

"Aku harap tidak. Tidak, setelah kau melecehkanku di lorong!"

Dia membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapanku, tapi kami tiba-tiba disela oleh seorang pelayan yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Luna. Aku tidak yakin apa aku harus memesan atau tidak, tapi dr. Park memelototiku dengan tidak sabar, memaksaku untuk segera memesan.

Aku segera memesan minuman, berhati-hati saat aku berkata, "Tambah kadar alkoholnya. Aku butuh ketenangan malam ini."

Rahang dr. Park mengeras, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena dia juga memesan minuman yang sama.

Aku memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakannya, kemeja lengan panjang dengan seutas dasi bewarna biru gelap sewarna dengan celana panjangnya. Rambutnya disisir sangat rapi ke belakang hingga memamerkan dahinya. Wajahnya dicukur bersih dan aku bisa mencium wangi parfumnya.

Sang Pelayan beranjak meninggalkan meja kami, dan kami berdua kembali terdiam canggung.

Dr. Park membaca menu dan mengabaikanku, matanya mengeras dan tubuhnya terlihat tegang. Sejujurnya, dia terlihat begitu seksi seperti ini. Aku, sekali lagi, terpikat dengan ketampanannya. Terutama saat aku membayangkannya dalam balutan scrub, ini membuat pikiranku semakin terganggu.

Dan aku juga membayangkan duduk dipangkuannya dan menghisap rahangnya.

Sialan.

Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari menu, aku melihatnya sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum puas.

"Apa?" tanyaku galak dan penuh curiga.

"Kau tidak pergi," ucapnya merendahkanku.

Aku melongo melihatnya saat Luna meletakan minuman di depanku. Aku menutup menu, tekadku sudah bulat, dan aku segera meneguk cepat minumanku. Aku tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada Luna, lalu kembali menatap dr. Park yang terlihat geli.

"Setelah kau bersikap sangat kasar padaku beberapa hari yang lalu, aku pikir setidaknya yang bisa kau lakukan adalah membelikanku makan malam," jawabku.

Dr. Park tidak merespon, tapi ini mungkin karena Luna masih berdiri di samping kami, dia dengan sabar menunggu kesempatan untuk berbicara. Dia tersenyum melihat kami berdua, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan pernyataanku.

"Apa Anda sudah siap untuk memesan makanan?" tanyanya ramah.

Dr. Park dan aku saling melirik. Kami berdua mengangguk dengan enggan.

Aku memesan makanan paling mahal di menu dan menambahkan apa pun yang bisa kutambah. Aku diam-diam berharap agar dr. Park tidak pergi meninggalkanku, karena aku tidak mampu membayar semua ini setelah membayar tagihan apartemen dan aku baru bekerja seminggu. Tapi, aku tidak mau memikirkan itu sekarang.

Aku merasa sedikit bersalah karena melakukan ini padanya, tapi perasaan ini tidak cukup untuk membuatku berubah pikiran.

Tapi kemudian, aku kaget, dr. Park juga memesan makanan yang sama mahalnya dengan pesananku, dia kemudian mengembalikan menu pada Luna dengan tersenyum puas. Dia bahkan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Luna kembali meninggalkan kami, dan keheningan menyusul. Kami berdua meneguk minuman, menghindari kontak mata, dan yang bisa kupikirkan sekarang adalah aku rela memberikan apa pun juga untuk dapat mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Aku sedikit paranoid. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia tidak berbicara? Aku dengan cepat melihatnya, tapi dia sedang melamun, sengaja menghindari tatapanku.

Luna akhirnya datang membawakan minum baru. Aku mulai curiga kami akan makan malam dalam diam, tapi dr. Park bergeser di kursinya dan mulai bicara.

"Dengar, aku menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu."

Aku heran dia merasa begitu. Tapi, yang lebih mengagetkanku adalah ucapan berikutnya.

"Tapi, kau seharusnya tidak menentangku di depan pasienku." Suaranya terdengar tenang dan pasti.

Aku sejenak berpikir dan memutuskan untuk jujur. "Kau benar, aku seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti itu. Itu tidak profesional. Tapi kau harus tahu, aku melakukannya dengan sengaja hanya untuk membuatmu jengkel."

Mungkin jawabanku terlalu jujur, tapi dia tidak kaget. Dia mungkin sudah mencurigainya.

"Ya, kau berhasil melakukannya," jawabnya. "Boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

"Karena kau seorang bajingan yang sombong."

Wajahnya tiba-tiba menggelap, dan aku tahu dia ingin membantahnya, tapi Luna memilih saat yang tepat untuk menyajikan hidangan kami. Kami kembali duduk tegak; dr. Park secara terang-terangan cemberut dan dengan kasar menjawab pertanyaan Luna saat dia bertanya apakah kami membutuhkan sesuatu.

Luna berbalik melihatku, dia terlihat bingung, aku tersenyum ramah padanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

Begitu Luna berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran, dr. Park membungkuk ke arahku dan berbisik marah, "Apa aku pernah mengenalmu di suatu tempat? Kau baru bertemu denganku... beberapa menit, dan itu cukup untuk membuatmu mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Aku bicara denganmu di telepon sehari sebelumnya," desisku. "Kau bertingkah seperti bajingan saat itu, sama seperti sekarang. Dan kau juga membuat rekan kerjaku menangis setelah kau mempermalukannya di depan pasiennya. Tidak enak, kan, rasanya?"

Anehnya, dr. Park tidak menjawab ucapanku. Dia kembali duduk bersandar dan mengurut batang hidungnya, dia terlihat sedikit stres, dan kemudian mendesah sebelum mengambil garpu dan mulai menyantap makanannya. Dia tidak lagi menatapku dan tak seorang pun dari kami bicara.

Aku berhati-hati mengambil garpu dan mulai makan, aku menyimpulkan ini adalah kejadian paling konyol yang pernah terjadi padaku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku masih duduk di sini.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, dr. Park kembali tenang. Dia melihat ke arahku, suaranya penuh perhitungan. "Kau benar, Baekhyun. Aku bersikap kasar hari itu. Aku mengalami hari yang buruk dan seharusnya aku tidak melampiaskannya pada Kyungsoo."

Aku tidak percaya dia meminta maaf. Aku sedikit kaget, tapi aku juga merasa... lega?

Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkannya lolos dengan mudah. "Kau seharusnya mengatakan itu pada Kyungsoo, bukan padaku,".

Aku merasa tidak enak saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Dr. Park sedang mencoba untuk mengakui kesalahannya dan bersikap dewasa. Sekurang-kurangnya yang bisa kulakukan adalah menerima permintaan maafnya.

Aku mundur.

"Maaf," gumamku cepat. "Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu."

Dia terlihat setuju, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Matanya berkedip melihatku, dan kemudian dia mengabaikanku.

Kami kembali diam. Hanya ada suara denting lembut garpu kami saat beradu dengan piring dan suara gumaman di sekitar kami. Ini benar-benar konyol.

Aku akhirnya menghela napas keras, merasa jengkel. "Dengar, bisa kita mulai lagi dari awal? Semua ini bodoh. Kau benar, aku tidak mengenalmu dan kau tidak mengenalku. Aku seharusnya tidak menarik kesimpulan seperti itu dan... melakukan apa yang sudah kulakukan."

Dr. Park hanya diam, terlihat sedang menaruh semua atensinya padaku.

"Lagi pula, aku baru pindah ke sini," lanjutku. "Terlalu cepat bagiku untuk membenci seseorang. Aku tidak suka membenci orang. Kau sedikit membuatku kesal. Lalu kau berteriak padaku, dan aku juga tidak suka diteriaki."

Matanya menatapku lagi, dan kali ini dia terlihat sedikit bingung. "Aku tidak berteriak."

"Berbicara dengan suara rendah dan penuh kebencian sama dengan berteriak," ucapku. "Kau hanya tidak ingin menarik perhatian."

Dia mengangkat bahunya. Aku benar, dan dia tahu itu. Lalu dia menatapku lagi, ekspresinya serius. Dia bahkan sedikit membungkuk ke arahku.

"Jadi, kau membenciku?"

Apa maunya?

"Aku tidak menyukaimu," jawabku. "Aku kira 'benci' adalah kata yang cukup kasar, mengingat aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu memikirkanmu, jadi itu tidak perlu diperdebatkan lagi," ucapku berbohong.

Dia menyeringai, dan aku menahan diri untuk memutar mata. Kenapa dia harus begitu menarik? Ini akan jauh lebih mudah kalau dia... katakan saja... gemuk dan botak. Atau jerawatan.

"Terserah padamu saja, Baekhyun." Dia seperti mengetahui sesuatu, dan aku tiba-tiba sedikit paranoid, bagaimana kalau dia tahu tentang nafsuku saat memikirkannya?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku membela diri.

Terlalu membela diri, aku yakin itu, karena alisnya tiba-tiba terangkat, dia kaget.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa," jawabnya singkat.

"Mmm hmm."

Kami melanjutkan makan.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku kembali berbicara, "Kau tidak terlihat seperti tipe orang yang mau melakukan kencan buta."

Dia berdeham. "Yeah, Sehun terus memaksaku sampai aku akhirnya menyerah. Katanya kau dan aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersatu."

Kami berdua saling menatap mengejek.

"Dasar! Kita harus membalasnya," ucapku.

Dr. Park terlihat geli. "Membalasnya dengan apa?"

"Entahlah. Oh! Kita bisa menjebaknya dengan dr. Xi. Pernahkah kau memperhatikan ketegangan seksual di antara mereka berdua?"

Dia tertawa, dan aku menyadari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku benar-benar melihatnya tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum. Dan senyumannya menawan, membuat perutku berpilin, tapi aku cepat menenangkan diri dan mencoba untuk terlihat tidak terpengaruh.

"Mereka benar-benar... uh... punya hubungan asmara sekali," ucapnya padaku.

Aku tidak tahu ini, dan mataku tiba-tiba terbelalak, merasa tertarik.

"Oh? Ceritakan padaku."

Aku menusuk kentang dan makan dengan mulut penuh sambil menatap dr. Park penuh harap.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa dibicarakan. Mereka berhubungan seks, dan kemudian dr. Xi mengusirnya pergi. Aku tidak tahu persis kenapa, tapi Sehun tampaknya percaya itu karena dia seorang perawat dan dr. Xi seorang dokter."

Aku tahu dr. Park tidak bermaksud apa-apa dengan ucapannya ini, tapi bulu kudukku sedikit meremang mendengar pernyataannya.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanyaku, kata-kataku terdengar lambat dan disengaja. "Jadi, Sehun tidak cukup pantas untuknya. Itu saja?"

Dr. Park tampak terhina, dan aku menyadari nada suaraku terdengar sedikit menuduh. "Entahlah," jawabnya pelan. "Itu yang dipikirkan Sehun."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Dia berhenti sesaat, lalu berkata, "Aku pikir dia benar."

Aku perlahan-lahan menghitung sampai lima di kepalaku. Kami berinteraksi dengan sangat baik selama lima menit. Ini memalukan.

Dr. Park menatapku hati-hati. Dia pasti merasakan aura gelapku. Butuh pengendalian diri ekstra agar aku tidak melepaskan kemurkaanku padanya.

"Apa itu yang kau pikirkan? Dokter lebih baik dari perawat?" Suaraku terdengar tenang.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu," ucapnya cepat.

"Tapi, dr. Xi berpikir begitu."

"Kalau kau masih belum mengerti, aku ini bukan dr. Xi."

Aku mengalihkan perhatian pada makananku yang mulai dingin. Saat aku kembali melihatnya, dr. Park sedang mengintip ke arahku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa?" tanyaku tajam.

Senyum di bibirnya tidak hilang. "Apa kau selalu bersikap defensif seperti ini?"

Aku cemberut dan mulai merobek steak-ku. "Tidak."

"Aku mengerti." Dia melihatku sejenak dan kemudian menambahkan, "Tahu tidak, steak-mu sama sekali tidak bersalah." Tunjuknya dengan garpu.

Aku menghela napas dan mengambil minumanku, aku meneguknya lama. Aku benar-benar terluka. Aku harus mencoba untuk sedikit bersantai, tapi jujur saja, sekarang setelah kami mulai sedikit 'bersahabat', aku semakin bertambah gugup.

Aku memberi sinyal pada pelayan kami untuk membawakanku minuman lagi.

"Jadi," ucapku basa-basi, berharap untuk menghilangkan permusuhan yang mungkin saja terjadi di antara kami. "Apa kau punya namamu sendiri? Atau apa aku harus terus memanggilku dr. Park?"

Aku tahu siapa namanya, tapi walaupun kedengarannya aneh, aku ingin mendapat izinnya terlebih dahulu untuk memanggilnya itu. Kalau dia tidak mengizinkanku, berarti dia benar-benar masih membenciku dan semuanya akan kembali bersifat profesional seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau masih memanggilku dr. Park," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Dalam kepalaku aku masih memanggilmu seperti itu," jelasku.

"Namaku Chanyeol," jawabnya. "Dan ya, aku sebenarnya lebih suka kalau kau memanggilku Chanyeol."

Aku mengangguk, namun entah dari mana pikiranku melayang membayangkan sedang menunggangi Chanyeol dan meneriakan nama dr. Park. Aku merasa malu dan menunduk, berharap dapat menyembunyikan wajahku yang terasa panas.

Dia mengernyit. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku berdeham dan mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku kembali meneguk minumanku, dan akhirnya aku mulai merasa rileks. Alkohol memberiku keberanian dan aku mencuri pandang melihatnya, mengagumi wajah tampannya. Dan kemudian dia menyeringai kecil, namun masih tetap melihat piringnya, dan aku punya firasat dia tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan.

Aku sudah membersihkan piringku untuk membuktikan hal yang tidak kuketahui, steak ini berbobot sekitar dua puluh ons, dan ini porsi yang besar. Tapi, kemudian aku teringat sesuatu, kalau aku berlari ke toilet untuk memuntahkan makanan, itu tidak akan memberikan kesan yang baik, dan entah kenapa aku mau repot-repot memberi kesan baik padanya.

Chanyeol masih makan. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, jadi aku menyibukkan diri dengan mengunyah roti. Dia terus melirik melihatku, dan aku terus melirik melihatnya. Tapi, aku gelisah berhadapan dengan keheningan, aku mendesah dan mencoba memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Um, jadi sudah berapa lama kau... menjadi dokter?" Caraku berbicara membuat ucapanku terdengar seperti hal tabu, tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tidak membenci dokter, walaupun aku sedikit keberatan dengan mereka.

"Tiga tahun."

Dia terlihat begitu muda. Sekitar akhir dua puluhan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi perawat?" tanyanya padaku.

"Tiga tahun."

"Dari mana asalmu?"

Ini aneh. Awalnya kami bersikap saling membenci dan berakhir dengan menanyakan kehidupan pribadi masing-masing. Dia bersikap seolah-olah benar-benar tertarik dengan jawabanku, tapi aku meragukannya. Dia mungkin hanya berusaha untuk mengisi keheningan.

"Seoul." jawabku.

"Oh, ya?" ucapnya penasaran. "Kenapa kau bisa pindah ke tempat ini?"

Hubunganku dengan Joonmyun bukan urusannya, dan aku juga tidak ingin dia tahu, tapi aku memberinya jawaban yang jujur.

"Aku dilahirkan di sini. Ayahku juga tinggal tidak jauh dari sini."

Dia tersenyum. Matanya bersinar sekarang. Dia bahkan terlihat lebih muda dari sebelumnya dan senyumannya menawan.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau dari Gyeonggi?"

"Seoul sebenarnya," jawabnya. "Tapi, ibuku berasal dari Gyeonggi, jadi kami semua pindah kembali ke sini ketika aku berusia dua belas tahun."

Jawabannya sederhana, namun terdengar sangat pribadi. Ini seperti memberi kepribadian di balik wajah sombongnya... wajah yang sebenarnya tidak sombong, setelah aku mendorong jauh prasangkaku dan benar-benar mempertimbangkan semuanya. Mungkin dia memang hanya sedang mengalami hari yang buruk waktu itu.

Aku terkejut ternyata kami memiliki cerita masa kecil yang hampir.

Aku berasal dari Gyeonggi pindah ke Seoul dan kembali ke Gyeonggi.

Chanyeol berasal dari Seoul namun akhirnya menetap di Gyeonggi.

Pelayan menawarkan kami hidangan penutup, tapi aku kenyang dan menolaknya dengan sopan.

"Kau mau kopi atau yang lainnya?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia bersikap biasa sekarang, seolah-olah kami tidak pernah berargumen. "Restoran ini punya latte yang sangat nikmat."

Alkohol masih memengaruhiku. Aku merasa sedikit berani, aku bergeser duduk ke belakang kursiku dan menepuk perutku. Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku padanya, dan aku merasa tidak peduli.

"Sepertinya Sehun memasangkanmu dengan teman kencan yang menarik," aku menggodanya. "Aku lihat kau tidak ingin kencan ini berakhir."

Dia hanya bersikap sopan, aku yakin itu, tapi aku terkenal dengan berbuat kebodohan saat mabuk. Atau dalam hal ini, sedikit mabuk.

"Sekarang siapa yang sombong?" candanya. "Aku hanya kebetulan tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan seorang gadis cantik saat berkencan."

Dan kali ini, dia yang mengedipkan matanya, dan itu jauh lebih seksi daripada aku, walaupun dia hanya ikut permainanku.

Dan dia menyebutku cantik?

"Ooh. Aku baru tahu seorang dokter ternyata juga punya lelucon," ucapku, mengabaikan komentar 'cantik'-nya.

Dia membungkuk ke depan, sikunya di atas meja, dan kalau bukan karena senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya, aku pikir dia akan mengatakan hal yang serius.

"Apa yang dimasukkan seorang dokter di serealmu pagi ini, Baekhyun?" tanyanya, suaranya rendah. Matanya tetap tertuju padaku dan aku kaget.

Aku berdeham dan meraih gelasku, berharap dapat terlihat keren saat menyesap minuman ketika aku memikirkan jawaban yang menarik. Tapi, gelasku kosong. Sial.

Aku memutar es di dalam gelasku dan Chanyeol tampak benar-benar terhibur.

"Aku lebih suka cornflake."

Oh, Tuhan, aku benar-benar garing dan norak. Apa yang salah denganku? Seorang pria tampan menatapku dan tiba-tiba saja aku tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang cerdas untuk dikatakan. Aku biasanya lebih baik daripada ini.

"Aku minta maaf." Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan seringainya saat dia menyesap minumannya sendiri, yang masih penuh, dan dia kembali bersandar di kursinya dan dia terlihat benar-benar keren saat melakukan itu. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau tahu," lanjutnya, "ada sebuah persyaratan yang mengharuskan dokter untuk mengambil mata kuliah _Arrogance101_ —Keangkuhan101 sebelum melanjutkan sekolah. Tidak semua orang tahu itu."

Ya, dokter ternyata punya banyak lelucon.

"Tidak, aku sebenarnya tahu itu," ucapku. "Aku benar-benar membaca panduan studi mengenai manfaat setiap mata kuliah di bidang medis."

"Benar. Dan kalau kau tidak lulus mata kuliah itu, kau tidak bisa menjadi seorang dokter. Kelas itu membuat sifat kesederhanaanmu hilang dalam sekejap."

"Oh, Tuhan, hal terakhir yang kita butuhkan sekarang adalah dokter yang dermawan," ucapku berpura-pura serius.

"Sial, tidak salah lagi. Dokter yang dermawan adalah kutukan bagi masyarakat kita. Mereka menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk merawat pasien. Itu penghinaan."

Astaga, dia benar-benar seksi saat mengumpat.

"Aku setuju. Maksudku, siapa yang ingin pergi ke klinik untuk diobati? Tujuan mereka menemui dokter hanyalah untuk menatap orang tampan dengan uang mereka. Itu sudah jelas, kan."

Ini menyenangkan. Chanyeol sepertinya juga berpikir begitu, karena dia masih tersenyum padaku saat menyesap minumannya. Aku harap aku masih punya minuman—atau sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatku sibuk—tapi aku tidak lagi memintanya pada pelayan. Tiga gelas sudah cukup. Aku harus mengemudi.

Tagihan ditempatkan di atas meja.

"Aku bisa membayar bagianku," tawarku, dan aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena memesan makanan paling mahal. Dompetku akan terkuras dan aku belum mendapatkan gaji pertamaku.

"Kita sedang berkencan," ucapnya, dan kata-katanya terdengar hampir menggoda. "Sekarang, biarkan dokter yang baik membayarnya."

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu, tapi lelucon menghina dokter sudah mulai kehilangan pesonanya.

Setelah dia membayarnya, kami berdiri dan keluar dari restoran. Chanyeol tidak memegang tanganku atau menawarkanku jaketnya atau apapun yang terkesan lembek dan romantis, karena tidak seorang pun dari kami melihat 'kencan' ini berakhir seperti itu—kami berada di sebuah kencan yang diatur oleh seorang teman licik sebagai lelucon. Tapi, kami selamat, dan mungkin kami akan berteman mulai dari sekarang.

Tidak semuanya berubah menjadi bencana.

Dia berjalan mengantarku ke mobil. "Kau tahu, ini ternyata tidak berakhir dengan begitu buruk,".

Aku seharusnya merasa terhina, tapi aku tidak merasakan itu. Aku benar-benar setuju.

"Hmm ya, terima kasih," ucapku, menggodanya lagi.

Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di depan seorang pria yang kubenci selama satu jam dan sekarang dia berhasil membuat perutku jungkir balik hanya dengan melihat senyumannya.

"Kau tahu maksudku."

"Kau benar, aku tahu maksudmu," ucapku setuju. "Aku minta maaf."

"Jangan khawatir. Ini menyenangkan."

Aku membuka kunci mobil dan Chanyeol meraih pintuku untuk membukanya. Saat dia menarik diri, tangannya menyentuh lenganku dan membuatku kaget, tangannya begitu dingin, dan kami berdua melompat kaget.

"Aduh!" Aku menjauhkan lenganku darinya. "Kau membuatku kaget!"

Chanyeol tertawa saat dia menggosok tangannya. "Aku minta maaf."

Aku langsung meluncur ke dalam mobil. Aku menutup pintu dan membuka jendelanya. Dia masih tersenyum melihatku.

"Jadi, eh... aku kira sampai bertemu di tempat kerja?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Dia kembali menyeringai. Astaga, dia benar-benar tampan. Dia akan menjadi hiburan paling menarik saat aku bekerja nanti.

"Aku akan berada di sana," ucapnya meyakinkanku.

Aku kembali tersenyum, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan pipi merahku. "Baiklah."

"Baiklah."

"Sampai jumpa kalau begitu."

"Benar. Sampai jumpa."

Aku menjauh keluar dari tempat parkir, dan melambaikan tanganku malu-malu padanya saat aku melewatinya. Aku merasa geli dan melayang, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri, ini adalah efek kombinasi dari alkohol dan sepotong steak mahal.

Ya, itulah yang kukatakan pada diriku sendiri.

.

* * *

 **to be continued**


	3. I Could Really Use a Drink Right Now

.

 **© mybluesky**

.

* * *

Note:

Chanyeol itu seorang hospitalist (dokter yang memiliki fokus utama merawat pasien rawat inap. Kegiatan mereka merangkap merawat pasien, mengajar, meneliti, dan hal lain yang berkaitan dengan obat-obatan. Hospitalist juga bertugas di UGD, tapi bukan dokter pertama yang akan ditemui ketika masuk UGD).

Luhan juga seorang hospitalist.

EKG (electrocardiogram): pengecekan masalah jantung menggunakan alat elektrik.

PRN: istilah umum medis yang berarti lebih kurang "ketika diperlukan".

IM: intramuskular, atau suntikan (seperti vaksinasi flu).

Pseudoseizures: menyerupai serangan epilepsi, tapi lebih disebabkan karena kelewat stres atau gangguan emosional.

Haldol: antipsikotik yang digunakan untuk mengobati gangguan mental dan juga untuk menenangkan pasien yang bersifat agresif.

* * *

Di hari berikutnya, aku benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan Park Chanyeol di tempat kerja. Atau, dr. Park, aku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya seperti itu di tempat kerja. Secara teori, kami mungkin kemarin berkencan... baiklah, mungkin tidak secara teori... tapi, aku masih harus menjaga keprofesionalitasanku.

Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya. Dia tidak pernah bilang akan bekerja hari ini, jadi ini seharusnya tidak membuatku kaget. Dan aku bisa bertahan hidup sehari tanpa cuci mata. Karena memang itulah dia, sarana pencuci mata.

Dr. Xi datang hari ini. Dia baik pada semua orang, tapi bertindak menyebalkan pada Sehun. Aku pikir ini lucu. Setelah dia pergi, aku langsung berlari ke arah Bibi Heechul dan bercerita dengan suara keras betapa menyenangkannya dr. Xi, aku tahu Sehun duduk berjarak hanya beberapa meter dariku dan aku juga tahu dia kesal dengan setiap kata yang kuucapkan. Tapi, dia pantas mendapatkan ini.

Lelucon kecilnya, walaupun itu berhasil membantuku berbaikan dengan Chanyeol, sama sekali tidak lucu.

Sehun datang bekerja pagi ini dengan wajah ceria dan bersemangat. Aku baru mengenalnya satu minggu, tapi ada satu hal yang kuketahui dengan pasti, dia tidak pernah bersemangat datang bekerja.

Dia tidak membuang waktunya, dia mengabaikan komentarku tentang dr. Xi. "Jadi, bagaimana kencanmu, Baekhyun? Apa kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Dia menyeringai genit. Dia terlihat sedikit licik. Seharusnya aku tahu, aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Aku menatapnya dengan gusar. Dia langsung berdiri seolah-olah dia akan pergi melakukan pekerjaannya, atau dia hanya bergerak mendekat untuk menggangguku, dan aku berkata, "Tahu tidak, aku masih belum bisa memutuskan akan menendang selangkanganmu atau langsung menusuk jantungmu saat ini."

Tidak mengherankan lagi, tangannya langsung turun untuk melindungi bagian tubuh terpenting untuknya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya membela diri.

"Kau pikir kau lucu," ucapku tenang. Ini bukan pertanyaan; setidaknya, dia tidak punya masalah untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pikir aku tidak lucu?" tanyanya polos.

"Tidak. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah kuanggap mati sekarang." Aku berdiri dan mencoba untuk berjalan melewatinya, tapi pria bebal ini menghalangi jalanku.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Baekhyun? Aku dengar kalian bersenang-senang."

Bagus sekali. Sehun dan dokter tampan membicarakanku lagi, dan aku masih tidak tahu apa persisnya yang mereka bicarakan. Ini semakin membuatku paranoia.

"Kalian tidak boleh membicarakanku lagi," ucapku tegas.

Dia mencemoohku dan terlihat tersinggung. "Terima kasih kembali," ucapnya sinis.

"Kenapa aku harus berterima kasih padamu? Kau menjebakku pergi berkencan dengan musuh terbesarku."

"Musuh terbesarmu, Baekhyun? Benarkah? Apa aku baru saja membenturkan kepalaku?" Dia melihat sekeliling stasiun perawat dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

Aku memutar mata. "Kau tahu kami tidak saling menyukai,".

"Tapi, kalian saling menyukai sekarang."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, terima kasih kembali."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya," lanjutnya. "Lagi pula, ini idenya Lisa."

Tunggu dulu.

"Lisa tahu tentang ini?" desisku. Suaraku berdesis mematikan. Lisa beruntung, dia tidak bekerja hari ini.

"Tentu saja dia tahu. Gadis itu membujukku melakukan semua pekerjaan kotornya. Dan aku pikir ini sangat lucu. Dan aku benar."

"Ini tidak lucu. Salah seorang dari kami bisa saja mati. Kami benar-benar marah." Mungkin aku sedikit melebih-lebihkannya, tapi Sehun tidak tahu ini.

Dia hanya menggeleng dan tertawa. "Bukan itu yang kudengar."

"Ada kemungkinan kau mau menceritakan apa yang kau dengar padaku?" tanyaku ragu, aku tidak mau lagi berharap. Lagi pula, aku tidak akan bisa memercayai semua ucapannya. Sehun benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Karena kau sudah memintaku dengan sangat baik... baiklah. Dia pikir kau lucu," jawabnya.

Aku seharusnya tidak perlu memikirkan ucapan Sehun, tapi aku tiba-tiba merasa senang. Dan kemudian aku kembali bersikap skeptis. "Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Kau mungkin berbohong."

Dia tidak berdebat denganku. Bahkan, dia membiarkanku lewat karena ada seorang pasien yang berulang kali menekan tombol darurat seperti ada kiamat yang akan datang tepat di kamar 422, dan kalau Sehun tidak membiarkanku lewat, aku akan membanting meja di stasiun ini ke wajahnya.

Aku harap dr. Park bekerja hari ini. Hariku semakin memburuk kalau tidak bisa mencuci mata.

.

* * *

.

Aku menelepon Lisa saat sampai di apartemen dan mengomelinya. Bukannya aku tidak senang dengan malam itu, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Lisa sudah kelewat batas.

"Tapi, kau tidak akan mau pergi kalau aku memberitahumu siapa orangnya," tegasnya. Ia merengek saat bicara.

"Ada alasan kenapa aku tidak mau pergi," balasku. "Kami tidak saling menyukai."

"Dulu. Kalian tidak saling menyukai dulu," ucap bersenandung pelan, "Tapi, aku rasa aku melihat percikan kembang api di lorong hari itu."

Apa dia sudah gila? Kami kesulitan menahan diri untuk saling membunuh hari itu. Tekanan darah kami sudah meroket, melambung ke tingkat yang mengkhawatirkan. Dia tidak mungkin melihat kembang api.

"Kau gila," ucapku tegas.

"Mungkin. Tapi, kau yang mengatakan sendiri kalau kalian sudah berbaikan sekarang. Jadi... terima kasih kembali."

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Sehun. Ini menakutkan," sahutku.

Dia setuju. "Percayalah, aku tidak bangga dengan kenyataan ini."

Aku tidak melihat Chanyeol sampai minggu ini berakhir. Dia pasti libur beberapa hari berturut-turut; jadwal rumah sakit seringkali tidak konsisten seperti itu. Ini tidak mengejutkan atau membuatku terganggu. Namun, perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa kukendalikan mulai sedikit rileks dengan ketidakhadirannya, dan mungkin ini hal yang baik.

Hari ini, belengguku akhirnya dilepas, dan aku akhirnya bebas dari Sehun. Sekarang dia terpaksa melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri, jadi kami tidak lagi melihat satu sama lain sesering saat dia mementoriku.

Soyou sudah mendengar kabar tentang kencanku bersama Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu dia mendengarnya dari mana, dia bahkan tidak berada di dekatku saat aku bicara dengan Sehun.

Dia memandangiku dengan wajah masam sepanjang minggu ini. Dan saat seorang dokter—dokter yang tidak menarik dan tampan—mencari-cari grafik, Soyou dengan gusar menjawab,

"Oh, Baekhyun sepertinya memegang grafik itu. Mungkin kalau kau menggodanya sedikit, dia akan menyerahkannya padamu."

Untungnya, dokter ini orang yang sombong, dia segera keluar ruangan saat mendapatkan grafiknya dan tidak mengacuhkan Soyou.

Sekarang aku sendiri, semua berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kuharapkan. Aku tidak kejang-kejang menghadapi pekerjaanku. Aku tidak memukul wajah Soyou atau menyatakan perang dengan dokter-dokter yang ada. Bahkan, aku tidak memikirkan Chanyeol.

Dan kemudian aku melihatnya.

Aku keluar dari kamar pasien dan menemukannya sedang berdiri di stasiun perawat, dia sedang membolak-balik grafik. Sikunya berada di atas meja, tangannya tanpa sadar menggaruk-garuk kepala.

Ada tiga bola lampu di langit-langit tepat di atas kepalanya, tapi yang di sebelah kanan cahayanya sedikit redup. Dan ini membuat daerah di sekitarnya sedikit gelap, sementara dua lampu lain seperti membuat semacam lampu sorot ke arah Chanyeol, ini membuatnya terlihat seperti orang suci, seperti dewa seks. Oh, Tuhan.

Semua usaha keras yang dijalani otakku untuk tidak memikirkannya sudah berhamburan keluar jendela. Aku sedikit gugup. Dan bersemangat.

Aku tidak ingin ada kecanggungan terjadi di antara kami, aku langsung mengambil catatanku sebelum duduk di kursi, di hadapannya. Dengan cara ini, aku bisa berpura-pura menganalisis grafik saat dia bekerja, dan mudah-mudahan aku tidak terlihat seperti orang yang kesulitan menahan birahi.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya saat aku duduk. Kantong di bawah matanya sudah jauh berkurang; mungkin dia menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur di sepanjang liburnya.

"Hei," sapanya sopan. Setidaknya dia tidak kembali bersifat seperti bajingan, aku diam-diam merasa bersyukur.

"Hei," jawabku. "Kau baru masuk?"

Secara tidak langsung aku baru saja mengaku aku memikirkannya. Aku jelas-jelas memerhatikannya tidak masuk kerja. Kau terlihat seperti pecundang, Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku libur dari dua hari yang lalu," jawabnya, tidak menyadari betapa menyedihkannya aku.

"Aku bekerja shift dua hari Senin dan Selasa. UGD benar-benar penuh sesak dua hari itu, aku bahkan baru sempat memeriksa pasien di sini malamnya." Dia melihat ke arahku. "Sepertinya, kau sudah pulang saat aku sampai di sini."

Jadi, dia juga mencariku? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa senang? Dan kenapa aku masih gugup? Ini konyol.

"Oh, aku libur hari Selasa. Tapi, ya, aku kira aku sudah pulang saat kau di sini hari Senin."

Aku merasa sedikit kecewa, tapi, aku tidak bicara banyak. Soyou secara terang-terangan memelototiku dari sudut ruangan. Ini membingungkan.

"Besok kau bekerja?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Yep." Dia tersenyum dan menutup grafik.

Tampan sekali. Kenapa dia begitu tampan? Ini tidak adil. Aku ingin membencinya.

"Um..." dia kembali menggaruk kepalanya. "Apa kau tahu siapa yang merawat Tuan Cheondung?"

Aku melihat komputer. Kyungsoo. Aku hampir takut mengatakan ini. Dia mengikuti arah pandanganku dan mendesah.

"Mungkin aku sebaiknya menemui Tuan Cheondung sendiri saja kali ini." Dia berdiri, dan aku mengikuti gerakannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu," ucapku menawarkan diri, dan saat dia mengangkat alisnya, aku cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Dan aku janji akan menutup mulutku. Kau tidak akan mendengar suara apapun keluar dari bibirku. Sumpah Perawat."

Aku mengangkat tanganku seperti anak Pramuka dan dia tersenyum geli.

"Kalau kau ingin membahas sesuatu setelah kita keluar dari ruangan, itu tidak masalah."

Aku ingin tahu apa maksud sebenarnya dari "membahas sesuatu". Mungkin dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku benar-benar seperti gadis yang putus asa. Oh, Tuhan, sepertinya aku lebih parah dari Soyou sekarang, dan pikiran ini jelas-jelas sudah salah dan kelewat batas.

Kami mulai bekerja. Dia bersikap ramah pada pasien seperti sebelumnya. Dia memintaku untuk menyampaikan pada Kyungsoo tentang hasil pemeriksaaan Tuan Cheondung dan aku mengangguk.

Saat kembali ke stasiun perawat, aku langsung duduk dan kembali bicara dengannya. Aku rasa aku sudah seperti penguntit sekarang, tapi sepertinya dia tidak keberatan. Dia mau bicara denganku dan tersenyum saat menjawab, dan dia juga tidak kelihatan galak seperti sebelumnya. Tapi, mungkin ini karena aku menepati janjiku dan tidak menegurnya di depan pasien.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah memberi pelajaran pada Sehun?" tanyanya. "Karena menipumu?"

Maksudnya, mengatur kencanku dengan pria paling tampan yang pernah kutemui?

"Ya, sudah. Tapi, aku tidak sampai kelewatan," jawabku. "Maksudku, kau ternyata tidak terlalu parah."

Aku tersenyum agar dia tahu aku hanya menggodanya. Atau ini yang disebut dengan merayu? Oh, Tuhan, aku payah. Aku seharusnya tidak merayunya. Tidak peduli dia tampan atau tidak, aku tidak akan berpacaran dengan dokter.

"Benarkah? Aku membelikannya sekeranjang buah. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Tidak mungkin," ucapku ragu. Dia jelas berbohong. Dan dia nongkrong dengan Sehun. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang bisa kupercayai. Dia mungkin sama saja gilanya dengan Sehun.

Dia hanya menyeringai. Aku merasa jantungku berdebar-debar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku.

Kemudian salah seorang pasienku memanggil. Dia mengeluh sakit di dadanya. Bagus sekali. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk terserang penyakit jantung. Pasien ini punya waktu sepanjang hari untuk mengeluh tentang rasa sakitnya, tapi tidak, dia menunggu sampai aku akhirnya dapat melihat Chanyeol lagi.

Aku merajuk pergi. Aku memeriksanya, melakukan EKG, menghubungi dokter, dan kemudian menjalankan tes lainnya. Ternyata, hasilnya adalah gangguan pencernaan. Saat semuanya sudah selesai, Chanyeol sedang bersiap-siap meninggalkan ruangan dan berpamitan dengan menggucapkan "sampai nanti" dengan singkat.

Aku mendesah. Setidaknya, aku bisa bertemu dengannya besok.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun kembali masuk kerja. Dia menjengkelkan seperti biasa, tapi setidaknya dia cukup menghibur. Dia membuat hariku berjalan lebih cepat. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengampuninya.

Hari berjalan dengan lancar. Aku memikirkan Park Chanyeol saat bangun tidur, dan ini menggangguku. Ini mungkin bisa menjadi alasanku untuk mencari pekerjaan baru. Obsesi kecilku ini sudah kelewat batas.

Aku punya seorang pasien muda di ruang 506. Dia punya banyak masalah kejiwaan—dia depresi berat dengan gangguan kepribadian. Dia baru saja dipindahkan ke rumah sakit ini dan akan dikirim ke unit kejiwaan, dia menuangkan minyak panas ke tunangannya dan kemudian mengancam akan bunuh diri. Dia kemudian mulai terserang pseudoseizures dan dikirim ke sini dengan pengawalan polisi.

Ada seorang penjaga berdiri di luar ruangannya untuk memastikan dia tidak bunuh diri. Aku merawatnya sepanjang pagi ini, dan dia masih tenang, tapi kemudian, sekitar pukul sepuluh, hariku berubah menjadi bencana.

Dia memanggilku ke ruangannya. Saat aku masuk, dia sudah duduk tegak di tempat tidur, rambutnya liar berantakan, dan dengan tenang berkata, "Aku mau pulang."

"Kau belum boleh pulang," jawabku. Aku berusaha menjaga suaraku agar tetap terdengar menyenangkan. "Dokter belum mengizinkannya. Kau masih sakit."

Hanya sebagian dari ucapanku yang benar, tapi bisa dipastikan dia tidak akan "pulang." Kalau pun dia pulang, dia hanya akan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa lain atau di penjara, tapi aku rasa tidak baik mengucapkan ini langsung padanya.

Dia semakin jengkel. "Dan di mana dokterku? Aku belum pernah melihatnya!"

Tetap tenang. "Dia akan segera ke sini."

"Kau harus menghubunginya dan katakan padanya untuk datang sekarang. Kalau tidak, aku akan pergi."

"Dia akan ke sini sebentar lagi, Nona Yeri. Cobalah untuk sedikit bersabar."

Aku mengucapkan hal yang salah. Dia mulai berteriak padaku. "Aku sudah dua hari di sini! Aku mau pergi, dan kau tidak bisa menghentikanku!"

Dia sebenarnya baru kemarin masuk ke sini. Tapi, aku tidak akan mengoreksinya. Aku bilang padanya aku akan menghubungi dokter dan kemudian menyelinap keluar ruangan, aku kembali memberi peringatan pada penjaga sebelum pergi. Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong menghampiriku.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. Semua orang di lantai ini sepertinya mendengar teriakannya.

"Tidak," gerutuku, aku dengan cepat menceritakan padanya tentang permintaan pasien.

Dan dia adalah pasien Chanyeol. Aku merasa aneh untuk menghubunginya dan memintanya melakukan sesuatu, tapi aku mengabaikan perasaanku dan langsung menghubunginya.

Chanyeol tidak menghubungiku balik secepat sebelumnya. Sehun ingin bicara dengan pasien—mencoba untuk menenangkannya—tapi, aku meyakinkannya untuk masuk dan melakukannya sendiri. Aku lelah dan merasa jengkel saat Chanyeol menghubungiku balik, dan dia kedengarannya juga sama sepertiku. Tapi, pada awalnya, dia masih menjawab dengan ramah.

"Hei, Chanyeol. Ini Baekhyun," sahutku cepat.

Suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar sedikit bersemangat. "Hei, Baekhyun. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucapku berbohong. Aku langsung ke inti permasalahan. "Pasienmu, Nona Yeri, yang kemarin terserang psuedoseizures, mulai bertingkah. Dia bilang belum ada dokter yang datang mengunjunginya semenjak dia di sini dan dia mengancam untuk pergi. Dia tidak terlihat bersahabat."

Chanyeol mendesah dan, setelah beberapa saat kemudian, bicara, "Aku tidak bisa datang sekarang. Ada pasien di UGD yang benar-benar membutuhkan dokter."

Aku agak kaget mendengar ucapannya. Dia kembali terdengar seperti dokter yang pertama kali kutemui.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku jengkel.

"Kau bisa memberinya Haldol. I.M 2 miligram setiap enam sampai delapan jam sekali PRN." Saat aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia kembali menambahkan, "Apa kau juga ingin aku untuk memesan Ativan?"

"Oke. Proses penyuntikan akan berjalan dengan lancar," ucapku kaku.

Dia kesal. "Apa maumu, Baekhyun?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kapan kau akan datang melihatnya."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah memeriksanya saat dia tidur. Dia bukan satu-satunya pasienku. Ada pasien lain di sini yang benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan medis. Kau tahu, ada banyak orang sakit di sini yang tidak bertingkah hanya untuk menarik perhatian."

"Dia juga bukan satu-satunya pasienku, dr. Park, tapi sepertinya hanya aku yang akan berurusan dengannya. Aku hanya ingin tahu jam berapa kau akan datang menemuinya agar aku bisa memberitahunya."

"Aku tidak tahu." Dia semakin tidak sabar. "Aku harus pergi, Baekhyun. Apa yang biasanya kalian lakukan saat pasien bertindak kelewatan? Panggil satuan keamanan kalau perlu. Suruh mereka menangkapnya kalau dia melakukan kekerasan."

Astaga, dia benar-benar membuatku kesal. Aku tidak percaya aku sempat berpikir dia dokter yang tidak besar kepala. Mereka semua sama saja. "Terima kasih, dr. Park," ucapku jahat. "Aku akan melakukannya." Aku membanting menutup telepon sebelum dia merespon.

Oh, Tuhan, aku bisa dipecat. Dia mungkin akan melaporkanku. Tapi, mereka tidak bisa membuktikan kalau aku menutup teleponnya, kan?

Aku kembali mengecek pasien. Aku mengatakan padanya dokter sedang sibuk merawat pasien di UGD dan akan ke ruangannya sesegera mungkin. Tapi, dia tidak senang mendengar berita ini, dan mulai memanjat keluar tempat tidur.

"Lupakan saja. Aku mau pergi."

Sialan.

Aku memanggil satuan keamanan, kemudian Sehun. Untungnya, pasien ini menyempatkan diri untuk mengemasi peralatan mandinya di kamar mandi dan belum kabur terlalu jauh saat satuan keamanan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Sehun menawarkan diri untuk menjatuhkannya di lorong, tapi aku melarangnya.

Satuan keamanan memboyongnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Dia menendang dan menjerit dan memberontak di sepanjang perjalanan. Satuan keamanan menahanannya ke kasur, sementara aku, Sehun, dan salah seorang teknisi perawat berusaha mengikatnya ke tempat tidur. Dia mengancam akan menendang kami semua.

Oh, Tuhan, aku mencintai pekerjaanku.

Setelah dia terikat, aku langsung menyuntik pahanya dengan dosis Haldol yang disebutkan Chanyeol. Dia tidak senang; dia menendang dan berteriak lebih keras dan semakin keras dan aku yakin tempat tidurnya akan hancur sebentar lagi. Tempat tidurnya selamat; tapi tali pengikatnya tidak. Salah satu tali pengikat di pergelangan tangan kanannya putus seperti karet gelang dan pengawasnya langsung berlari ke luar ruangan untuk memberitahuku. Si Pasien berusaha melepaskan dirinya saat aku kembali masuk. Untungnya, satuan keamanan belum pergi terlalu jauh, dan mereka kembali datang membantuku.

Sehun kembali membantuku untuk mengikatnya. Aku tiba-tiba merasa senang dia berada di sini hari ini, terutama saat dia menawarkan diri untuk menghubungi Chanyeol dan memberitahunya pasien ini akan diikat dengan pengikat kulit dan dikirim ke UGD. Aku sangat jengkel, aku ragu berbicara dengan Chanyeol sekarang adalah ide yang bagus. Tapi, aku sangat senang pasien ini akan dikirim ke UGD—walaupun hanya untuk diikat, kami tidak bisa menggunakan pengikat kulit di luar UGD—karena sekarang, Chanyeol tidak akan punya alasan untuk menolak melihatnya.

Sehun membantuku mendorong tempat tidur pasien ini ke lantai bawah. Kami sedang mengikatnya dengan pengikat kulit saat Chanyeol berjalan masuk. Kami berdua menghindari kontak mata.

"Nona Yeri," sapanya ramah, seolah-olah pasien ini tidak berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari tempat tidur dan mengutuk semua orang yang ada di rumah sakit ini. Chanyeol memegang clipboard grafik di tangannya. "Ada apa, Nona Yeri?"

Dia menjerit histeris. Haldol belum bekerja. Sehun tidak sengaja melepaskan cengkeramannya di pergelangan tangan pasien saat dia mengikatnya dan tinju si pasien melayang ke arahku, menghantam daguku sebelum aku sadar apa yang terjadi.

Dia bukan seorang gadis kecil. Pukulannya benar-benar sakit. Belum lagi harga diriku jatuh saat dia menghantamku di depan Chanyeol, aku juga tidak yakin kenapa aku langsung memikirkannya.

Aku sedikit mundur, memegang daguku. Sialan. Semua pria di ruangan ini langsung melompat meraih tangan dan kakinya yang masih memukul-mukul dan menendang-nendang, termasuk Chanyeol.

Aku muak. Selesai sudah. Aku tidak dibayar cukup untuk omong kosong ini. Aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan drama di belakangku. Aku berkedip cepat agar air mataku tidak menetes, aku tidak mau menangis seperti bayi.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa menghargai orang-orang yang pernah terkena pukulan di wajah mereka, karena ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

Aku berjalan menuju stasiun perawat di UGD untuk menunggu Sehun dan mencari tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku belum pernah mengikat pasien dengan pengikat kulit sebelumnya. Tapi, sebelum aku sampai di sana, aku mendengar Chanyeol memanggil namaku. Aku mengabaikannya sampai aku merasakan sentuhan tangannya di bahuku, dan kemudian aku berbalik berhadapan dengannya, ekspresiku terluka saat menatapnya. Air mata terkutuk ini masih melinangi mataku.

"Oh, Tuhan, Baekhyun. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Dia terlalu khawatir. Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh daguku, tapi aku dengan cepat memalingkan wajah.

"Aku baik-baik saja," bentakku. "Ini bahkan tidak sakit."

Aku berbohong. Ini masih sakit.

Chanyeol mendesah dan meletakan tangan di rambutnya. "Kau lagi-lagi marah padaku."

"Kenapa aku harus marah padamu?" cibirku. Aku bermaksud untuk bicara dengan tenang, tapi, kenyataannya suaraku terdengar marah. Ya, aku marah.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pasien yang sedang sakit hanya untuk melihat pasien yang tidak dalam kondisi darurat. Kau tahu itu."

Aku mengerti dengan apa yang dia ucapkan, tapi aku tidak peduli. "Yang aku inginkan hanyalah kepastian waktu darimu. Aku perlu sesuatu untuk diberitahukan pada pasien. Aku sudah memberinya Haldol bodohmu. Dan itu tidak mempan."

Dia dengan jengkel kembali mendesah. Aku bisa melihat konflik terjadi di matanya saat dia melihat sekeliling UGD. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang ini, Baekhyun, tapi, aku tidak punya waktu sekarang."

"Sayang sekali," ucapku tidak peduli. Chanyeol terlihat sedikit terluka.

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Dia memukulmu tadi."

"Aku bukan terbuat dari kaca, Chanyeol. Aku baik-baik saja."

Seseorang memanggilnya. Dia menatapku meminta maaf. "Aku harus pergi,"

Aku mengangkat bahu seolah-olah aku tidak peduli.

"Aku bicara lagi denganmu nanti?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Dia tersenyum sedih sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dengan cepat.

Sekarang, setelah dia pergi, aku melihat sekeliling ruangan ini, dan dia benar—tempat ini benar-benar sibuk dan seperti rumah sakit jiwa sekarang. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengestimasi waktunya?

Aku duduk di kursi, merasa jengkel dengan diriku sendiri. Mungkin itu karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu, Baekhyun. Tidak bisakah kau berpikir sejauh itu? Mungkin dia benar-benar jujur?

Ini akan jauh lebih mudah kalau aku masih menganggapnya bajingan.

Sehun akhirnya melangkah keluar ruangan. Dia penuh keringat—aku bisa melihat keringat membasahi dada dan punggungnya. Dan dia juga sama kesal dan lelahnya seperti aku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku mengangguk cepat. Air mataku sudah pergi sekarang, terima kasih, Tuhan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak pernah ada hari yang membosankan di tempat kerja, ya?" Dia mencoba membuat lelucon, tapi selera humorku juga sudah hilang. Aku benar-benar tidak dibayar cukup untuk ini.

Masih banyak laporan yang harus kuanalisis. Dan aku juga masih harus mengurus pasien sampai shift-ku berakhir, ini artinya pasienku berada di lantaiku dan di UGD. Aku tidak senang dengan ini, tapi supervisor perawat mengutus perawat lain untuk mengambil alih sebagian pasienku di lantai tempatku biasa bekerja.

Aku tetap harus kembali ke UGD, dan setelah beberapa saat, aku tidak lagi melihat Chanyeol di sini. Dia sedang berkeliling melakukan tugasnya. Aku sedikit kecewa, karena aku berharap kondisi di sini akan sedikit mereda dan kami bisa bicara lagi dan mungkin aku bisa meminta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Ternyata, Haldol-nya bekerja, Nona Yeri sudah tenang dan tertidur sekarang. Ini melegakan sekali. Aku kembali ke lantaiku dan mencoba mengejar ketinggalanku dalam menganalisis laporan, tapi karena pekerjaanku sangat banyak, aku baru selesai malam hari.

Sehun tetap tinggal untuk membantuku. Ya, aku benar-benar mengampuninya sekarang.

"Aku mengajak beberapa orang untuk nongkrong malam ini," ucapnya padaku. Aku menulis dengan cepat, mencoba menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. "Kau ikut?"

Saat dia melihatku ragu-ragu menjawab, dia langsung menambahkan, "Ayolah, Baekhyun. Jangan bilang kau tidak mau minum-minum setelah bencana yang kau lalui hari ini."

Aku menghela napas dan mengangguk setuju. "Ya, kau benar, aku butuh minum,"

"Benar sekali. Jadi, kau ikut, kan?"

Aku sedikit lelah. Sebagian diriku ingin langsung pulang dan tidur.

"Lisa juga akan ikut," ucapnya memberitahuku. "Dan aku juga sudah mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol. Dia juga akan datang."

Aku melihat ke arah Sehun. Aku seharusnya tidak menemui Chanyeol—aku seharusnya tidak peduli untuk meminta maaf—tapi, aku benar-benar harus melakukannya.

Aku akhirnya mendesah. "Baiklah, Sehun," jawabku. "Aku akan datang."

.

* * *

 **to be continued**

* * *

ps. kenapa chanyeol ga langsung ke ruangannya yeri? karena (balik lagi ke author note awal), chanyeol itu seorang hospitalist, kerjaan dia buat ngobatin orang yang "bener-bener" butuh pertolongan medis (bukan masalah kejiwaan), dan UGD lagi sibuk-sibuknya, jadi dia ga bisa pergi, dan di sini yeri punya masalah kejiwaan, dia butuh dokter jiwa, dan dia bakal dikirim ke unit kejiwaan. dan kalaupun chanyeol ke ruangannya yeri, dia juga cuma bakalan ngelakuin instruksi yang dia kasih ke baekhyun.


	4. Truce again

.

 **© mybluesky**

.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Jack: Jack Daniel's (merek whiskey).**

 **COPD: Penyakit progresif yang membuat sulit bernapas (progresif yang berarti penyakit tersebut semakin lama semakin parah).**

 **Peraturan permainan monopoli di sini sedikit diganti.**

* * *

Chanyeol belum berada di rumah Sehun saat aku tiba di sana. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, karena Sehun akan tahu aku sedang mencari-cari Chanyeol dan dia mungkin akan mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan memalukan. Atau lebih buruk lagi, dia akan memberitahu Chanyeol kalau aku mencarinya. Aku memilih untuk tetap diam.

Aku bertemu Taehyung sebelum kami keluar rumah sakit. Dia berperawakan tinggi dan ramping. Senyumnya menarik dan aksen Daegu-nya terdengar sangat kental; dia juga sangat ramah. Kami bertiga bersama-sama menuju rumah Sehun.

Lisa sudah berada di dalam rumah Sehun saat kami sampai. Dia sepertinya punya kunci sendiri atau apapun itu. Dia sepertinya juga sudah mengotak-atik lemari minuman, ucapannya tidak lagi jelas dan dia tersandung saat membukakan pintu. Dia menatap nakal Taehyung dan langsung memeluknya erat-erat sebelum menyeretnya masuk. Taehyung tersenyum pasrah mengikutinya.

Aku kira ucapan Sehun tentang mereka berdua memang benar.

Kami pindah ke dapur. Musik terdengar keras dari ruang tengah. Lady Gaga. Sehun mengernyitkan wajahnya saat dia menarik es dari freezer.

"Kalau dia pikir musik sialan ini akan terus berputar, dia gila." Sehun menatapku. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Um, apa pun yang kau minum."

"Aku mau minum Jack dan Cola. Cola-nya sedikit, tentu saja. Aku butuh banyak alkohol setelah semua omong kosong yang terjadi hari ini."

Menjijikan.

"Apa kau punya jus?" tanyaku langsung.

Dia membuka kulkas. "Jeruk dan cranberry. Tidak! Tunggu sebentar." Dia menarik keluar kotak jus jeruk, dan memeriksa tanggal kadaluarsanya. "Yep, jeruk dan cranberry,".

"Kau punya vodka?" tanyaku penuh harap, dia mengangguk dan mengeluarkan botol vodka dari freezer.

Saat aku sudah selesai mencampur minumanku, aku membawanya ke ruang tengah sambil mengamat-amati rumah Sehun. Rumahnya kecil dan sederhana, tapi menarik. Rumahnya terlihat baru. Dindingnya putih polos, tidak ada satupun foto atau lukisan terpampang.

Sehun, Lisa, dan Taehyung semuanya duduk di sofa. Aku bergabung dengan mereka dan merasa sedikit canggung, mereka sudah kenal sejak lama dan aku gadis baru. Tapi, Taehyung mencairkan suasana, dia bertanya banyak padaku.

"Sampai sejauh ini, apa kau menikmati pekerjaanmu di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk, menjawab jujur, "Yep, tapi tidak termasuk hari ini."

"Tentu saja dia menikmatinya," timpal Sehun. "Dia punya mentor terbaik di seluruh rumah sakit."

"Belum lagi kencannya dengan Chanyeol," Lisa meracau sambil menggerak-gerakan alisnya. Aku ingin mati.

"Kau pergi berkencan dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Mereka menjebakku untuk pergi berkencan dengan Chanyeol," jelasku.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak pernah menerima pesan 911 darimu!" lanjut Lisa. Oh, Tuhan, Lisa sangat menjengkelkan saat mabuk.

Taehyung terkekeh, dan saat aku berpikir tidak akan ada hal buruk lain yang akan terjadi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Semua orang serentak berhenti bicara. Empat kepala langsung melihat ke arah pintu, namun tidak seorang pun berdiri membukakannya.

Oh, Tuhan, itu Chanyeol. Itu pasti Chanyeol. Mereka baru saja menyiksaku, dan mereka akan mempermalukanku di depan Chanyeol. Astaga.

Aku berencana untuk melarikan diri—aku bisa kabur lewat pintu belakang, tapi aku tidak tahu pintunya ada di mana. Atau aku bisa lari ke kamar tidur dan bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur, tapi kalau aku ketahuan, aku akan terlihat bodoh. Ini menyebalkan.

Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk memikirkan rencanaku, karena Sehun sudah berteriak kencang, "Masuklah!" dan pintu depan didorong terbuka.

Aku mendesah lega—itu bukan Chanyeol, tapi seorang pria tinggi berambut gelap yang mengenakan celana khaki dan sandal Jordan. Dia diikuti oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat panjang yang mengenakan seragam medis merah. Mereka berdua disambut antusias.

"Baekhyun, ini Daehyun dan Hani," ucap Sehun memperkenalkan kami, dan aku berdiri menjabat tangan mereka.

Daehyun tersenyum, dan dia pria yang cukup menarik, tapi tatapannya terlalu lama untuk dikategorikan sopan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," ucapku.

Aku memaksakan senyumku. Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri agar bersikap ramah padanya, setidaknya pada pertemuan pertama, walaupun tatapannya membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Aku juga, Baekhyun. Kau anak baru?"

"Ya, aku baru dua minggu di sini. Kau juga bekerja di rumah sakit?"

"Yep. Aku seorang terapis pernafasan," lanjutnya. "Hani juga."

Hani sudah melenggang pergi menuju dapur, sepertinya dia tidak tertarik padaku atau yang lainnya, dia sepertinya juga benar-benar membutuhkan minuman keras setelah bekerja.

"Dia bukan pacarku," Daehyun cepat menambahkan.

Oh, Tuhan.

Aku mengangguk seolah-olah ini adalah kabar yang menarik, aku tidak ingin dia salah menilai sikapku. Dia beranjak mengambil minuman setelah bertanya apa aku ingin minuman lagi, tapi aku mengangkat gelasku yang masih penuh dan menolak. Aku kemudian langsung duduk dan menenggak habis minumanku, aku masih bertanya-tanya di mana Chanyeol berada, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk bertanya pada siapa pun.

Daehyun membuatkanku minuman baru saat dia melihat gelasku kosong. Dia kemudian duduk di sampingku dan membuatku menderita dengan percakapannya tentang rumah sakit dan cuaca.

Sial, minuman buatannya terlalu kuat. Rasanya seperti vodka murni dengan sedikit tetesan jus cranberry. Aku meminumnya dan mencoba untuk tidak meringis.

Semakin aku mabuk, semakin aku kurang menyadari Chanyeol masih belum berada di sini, dan aku merasa Daehyun semakin menghibur. Dia akhirnya bertanya apa aku ingin duduk di teras, dan aku mengiyakannya. Dia menyenangkan setelah kau terbiasa dengan tatapannya.

Saat kami duduk, Daehyun segera merogoh sakunya, menarik keluar sebungkus rokok dan menyalakannya sebatang. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, dan saat dia menawariku, aku langsung menolak.

"Benar-benar kebalikan, ya?" tanyaku bercanda.

Dia meniupkan asap keluar dari mulutnya. Namun, angin membawanya kembali ke arah kami dan sedikit mengenai wajahku, dia meminta maaf dan meniupkannya ke arah lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kau seorang terapis pernafasan dan kau merokok."

Dia mengangkat bahunya, seolah-olah tidak mengerti maksudku.

"Sisi baiknya, kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan saat kau terserang COPD," lanjutku lagi.

Dia terlihat sedikit tersinggung. "Berhenti merokok lebih sulit dari yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku rasa juga begitu."

Kami diam sesaat. Suasana lebih tenang di sini; aku masih bisa mendengar suara musik dari ruang tengah, tapi suaranya teredam, begitu pula dengan suara menjengkelkan Sehun. Di sini benar-benar damai.

Aku menyesap pelan minumanku, aku merasa lebih lelah dari biasa. Aku menatap lantai dan membayangkan seperti apa rasanya tidur di sana, ide ini cukup menarik.

Daehyun tiba-tiba menyenggolku dengan sikunya.

"Bangun," ucapnya bercanda.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Menjengkelkan sekali. Mataku terbuka, Brengsek. Sebagian diriku berpikir dia hanya ingin mencari-cari alasan untuk menyentuhku. Aku memilih untuk diam.

Kemudian dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terjaga. "Jadi... Baekhyun. Apa kau pindah ke sini dengan pacarmu?"

Oh, Tuhan. Apa ini alasan kenapa dia mengajakku keluar?

Aku berpikir untuk berbohong, tapi aku rasa dia akan segera tahu kebenarannya. "Tidak, aku baru saja putus, jadi, aku sekarang mencoba untuk menjauh dari semua drama tentang pacar dan kekasih, kalau kau tahu maksudku,"

Sepertinya, jawabanku terlalu jujur, sekarang dia bertekad untuk mencongkel informasi lebih dalam. "Memangnya bagaimana hubunganmu dulu?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang."

Dia mengangguk, mematikan rokoknya di lantai. Dan dia meninggalkannya begitu saja sana, sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada Sehun atas minuman dan tempat nongkrong gratis. Sopan sekali, bukan?

"Kau bisa bicara denganku kapan saja," ucapnya serius.

"Terima kasih."

Dia berbalik menatapku. "Kau senang berada di sini?"

Aku memegang gelas dan memutar-mutar es di dalamnya sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Senang sekali."

"Bagus. Kita bisa nongkrong lebih sering."

Aku tidak menanggapi ucapannya, dan dia berdiri. "Aku mau menambah minuman lagi. Kau tidak keberatan sendirian di sini sebentar?"

Aku menggeleng. Dia berjalan menjauh, ketidakhadirannya adalah hal mulia bagiku. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di kursi, membiarkan alkohol menenangkan pikiranku dan mengambil alih hari penuh kesialan ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendengar suara pintu bergeser terbuka, dan suara langkah kaki, tapi aku tidak membuka mata, kalau aku berpura-pura tidur, mungkin Daehyun akan segera pergi.

Aku mendengar gelas ditempatkan di atas meja, di sampingku.

"Hari yang panjang?"

Mataku langsung terbuka, dan ini dia, dr. Park.

Dia duduk di kursi Daehyun, berpakaian biasa, rambutnya sedikit basah, dan dia memamerkan senyuman mematikannya yang membuatku ingin duduk di pangkuannya.

Aku duduk sedikit lebih tegak. Tiba-tiba sadar betapa berantakannya diriku; kenapa aku tidak bercermin sebelum datang ke sini?

"Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya," ucapku ketus. "Aku mulai berpikir kau tidak akan datang."

"Oh, jadi kau mengharapkanku datang?"

"Bukan itu yang kukatakan," jawabku.

Dia menyeringai. "Kau tidak harus membenciku, Baekhyun. Tidak semua dokter jahat dan menakutkan."

"Apa kita harus membahasnya lagi?" tanyaku enggan.

"Aku baru saja berusaha beramah-tamah membuat percakapan denganmu. Kaulah yang terus-menerus bersikap defensif."

"Aku tidak defensif, dan aku mencoba untuk bersantai. Aku tidak berpikir tentangmu, walaupun itu sulit dipercaya," aku mengejeknya. Tapi, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihatku.

"Kau benar. Kau sepertinya sedang bersenang-senang dengan Daehyun, sebaiknya aku membiarkanmu melanjutkannya."

Dia bergerak berdiri, tapi aku meraih lengannya dan memegangnya erat-erat.

"Kalau kau meninggalkanku sendirian dengan Daehyun, aku akan membunuhmu." Suaraku terdengar rendah memberinya peringatan.

Begitu kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirku, pintu kaca kembali bergeser terbuka, dan aku bisa melihat siluet Daehyun saat dia berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Oh, hei, Chanyeol," sapanya.

Dia kelihatannya tidak senang dengan Chanyeol berada sini, tapi, walaupun demikian, dia tetap berjalan dan duduk di kursi di sebelah kananku, es di minumannya berdenting ribut.

Chanyeol kelihatannya juga merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Daehyun. Dia sedikit menyapanya dan menyeruput minumannya sendiri.

Keheningan yang terjadi saat ini adalah situasi tercanggung yang pernah kualami, terutama karena aku duduk di tengah-tengah.

Aku kembali meneguk minumanku sebelum bicara. "Jadi, eh... kau bekerja hari ini, Daehyun?"

Usaha menyedihkanku untuk memulai percakapan dijawab dengan singkat, "Tidak."

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu di tempat kerja. Aku rasa aku sudah pernah melihat Hani," ucapku lagi.

"Aku lebih banyak bekerja di unit," jawabnya.

"Oh."

Aku mendengar suara jangkrik. Pintu kembali bergeser terbuka.

"Daehyun! Di sini kau rupanya! Ayo ikut aku, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Lisa mabuk berat. Dia tidak menunggu jawaban Daehyun saat dia tersandung ke depan dan meraih lengannya, menarik Daehyun berdiri dari kursinya.

"Menunjukan apa?" tanya Daehyun, suaranya terdengar jengkel tapi penasaran. Daehyun mengikuti Lisa ke dalam dan pintu kaca kembali tertutup di belakang mereka.

Tentu saja aku langsung curiga. Aku tahu Lisa punya niat terselubung. Dia sengaja membuatku dan Chanyeol memiliki waktu kami berdua.

Tapi, aku melupakan semua itu saat Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya ke arahku.

"Sendirian lagi dengan seorang dokter tampan. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengontrol dirimu?"

Aku hampir memuncratkan minumanku. Kenapa dia mengucapkannya sesantai itu?

"Apa kau baru saja menjuluki dirimu sendiri dokter tampan?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak pernah memanggilmu seperti itu."

Ini sebuah kebohongan—aku memanggilnya seperti itu di dalam kepalaku jutaan kali. Tapi, dia tidak tahu itu, kan? Benar, kan?

Oh, Tuhan, bisakah dia membaca pikiranku?

Dia kembali duduk bersandar dan menyeruput minumannya sambil tersenyum puas. "Dikencan kita waktu itu. Kau bilang orang-orang pergi ke klinik hanya untuk menatap dokter tampan."

"Aku tidak bermaksud dokter itu kau!" ucapku terperanjat.

"Jadi, semua dokter tampan kecuali aku?" tanyanya, berpura-pura tersinggung.

"Kau bahkan tidak bekerja di klinik."

"Tapi, aku seorang dokter," sanggahnya.

"Ya, dokter yang menjengkelkan," jawabku lagi.

"Jadi, kau pikir aku tidak tampan?"

Astaga, dia pemaksa sekali.

"Apa kau biasanya memang suka pergi berkeliling menemui orang-orang agar mereka bisa memuji egomu, atau kau hanya sesekali melakukan ini?" tanyaku jengkel.

Tidak mungkin aku mengakui ketampanannya. Tidak boleh.

Dia mengangkat bahu dan kembali menyesap minumannya, dia jelas geli melihat ketidaknyamananku dalam percakapan ini. "Aku rasa tergantung suasana hatiku."

Aku memelototinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya kau bisa berakhir sendirian dengan Jung?" tanyanya padaku, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih ringan.

Aku merasa lega dan aku pikir Jung adalah nama depan Daehyun. Atau mungkin itu panggilan ironis yang diberikan Chanyeol, karena Daehyun terlihat seperti orang menyebalkan sedunia baginya.

Aku menggosok daguku, yang masih terasa sedikit sakit. "Sepertinya, aku mengalami trauma di kepala karena pukulan tadi pagi."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, tatapannya jatuh ke daguku. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Secara fisik? Ya. Secara emosi?" Aku mengangkat gelasku ke arahnya. "Itulah gunanya ini."

Dia melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya seperti mengusir bau. "Apa kau minum vodka murni? Aku bisa mencium baunya dari sini."

"Daehyun membuatkannya untukku. Ada jus cranberry di dalamnya... aku rasa."

"Apa dia mencoba membuatmu mabuk?" tanyanya, mengerutkan kening lagi. "Ayo sini. Aku bisa membuatkanmu minuman yang jauh lebih baik."

Dia menjulurkan tangannya.

"Minuman ini tidak terlalu payah," jawabku sambil menyerahkan gelas padanya.

Dia berdiri dan berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Tunggu di sini," ucapnya. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Aku tergoda untuk mengikutinya, tapi aku melakukan apa yang dia ucapkan. Aku agak khawatir Daehyun akan muncul sebelum dia kembali, tapi aku beruntung, Chanyeol kembali beberapa saat kemudian. Minumannya jauh lebih berwarna dan baunya tidak menyengat.

"Cobalah," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan gelas padaku.

Aku membawa gelas ke bibirku dan minuman ini terasa jauh lebih baik, ini lebih terasa seperti minuman buah yang dicampur dengan sedikit alkohol.

Aku mengangguk. "Enak sekali."

"Sekarang kau tidak akan mabuk sebelum jam setengah sebelas malam."

Dia kembali duduk. Bangku ini dirancang untuk dua orang, dan kakinya menyentuh kakiku. Aku mencoba mengabaikan kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuhnya.

"Jadi, di mana kau tinggal?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tinggal di dekat sini?"

Dia kembali mengangguk. "Ya, rumahku tidak jauh dari sini."

"Kau pulang untuk mandi?" tanyaku, meskipun ini sudah kelihatan jelas. Rambutnya basah dan dia tidak lagi mengenakan seragam medis.

Dia menggosok lehernya dan terlihat sedikit malu. "Ya, aku, eh... sedikit diludahi hari ini."

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum. "Oleh pasien favoritmu?"

"Yep."

Terima kasih, Tuhan, untuk balasan kecil ini. Aku lebih memilih wajahku dipukul daripada diludahi. Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir, pukulannya menyakitkan... aku harus memikirkannya lagi.

"Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Lisa pada Daehyun sekarang?" tanyaku.

Dia berpikir sejenak. "Siapa yang tahu? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menebak Lisa."

"Kau masih ingin membalas Sehun?" tanyaku penuh harap.

Chanyeol menyeringai, tapi dia tidak langsung setuju. "Kau punya ide?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjebaknya dengan dr. Xi? Kita bisa bilang padanya kita semua akan minum di sebuah restoran, tapi kemudian hanya mereka berdua yang muncul. Oh! Mungkin kita juga bisa reservasi di meja belakang restoran untuk menonton mereka."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Dan siapa yang akan membuat dr. Xi setuju untuk ikut?"

"Kau, tentu saja. Aku nyaris tidak mengenalnya."

"Kau tahu, kan, dr. Xi akan membunuhku saat ini semua berakhir?"

Aku langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Minuman yang kau buat ini cukup mengagumkan."

Senyumnya melebar. Dia menatapku jahil, matanya berkilat tertimpa cahaya lampu teras.

"Kau sadar tidak, kau sudah memujiku dua kali dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit?"

Oh, sialan, benarkah?

"Aku memuji minumanmu," ucapku mengoreksinya.

"Aku yang membuat minuman itu."

"Jangan sampai kepalamu membesar, Chanyeol, karena kalau kepalamu lebih besar dari sekarang, kau tidak akan bisa masuk melewati pintu," godaku.

Dia tertawa, dan untuk sesaat keheningan merayap di antara kami. Kami berdua meneguk minuman.

"Aku minta maaf tentang hari ini," ucapnya tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan. Aku menatapnya heran. "Aku mungkin sedikit emosi denganmu. Maksudku, di telepon."

Dia menatapku meminta maaf. Tiba-tiba aku teringat rencanaku untuk meminta maaf padanya dari berabad-abad yang lalu. Aku ingin memukul dahiku.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf padamu," jawabku, sedikit malu. "Kau sibuk dan aku sedang kesal... lagi pula, aku seharusnya tidak menutup teleponmu."

Aku agak malu saat mengucapkan bagian terakhir ini. Aku belum pernah menutup telepon seseorang sejak Nana memanggilku pendek di sekolah dasar. Dan dia sebenarnya layak mendapatkan perlakuan yang jauh lebih kasar dari itu.

"Aku pikir kau perawat pertama yang pernah menutup teleponku," jawab Chanyeol geli.

Aku tertawa gugup. "Ya, kau juga dokter pertama yang teleponnya pernah kututup."

"Gencatan senjata?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku segera menjabatnya, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. "Ya, gencatan senjata. Lagi."

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, dan Sehun melangkah keluar. "Di sini kalian rupanya."

Dia memegang botol bir dan sepertinya sudah mabuk. Suaranya keras membahana.

"Pelankan suaramu, Sehun. Kau akan membangunkan semua tetanggamu." Taehyung mengikutinya dari belakang, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat mabuk. Tapi, kurasa seseorang harus mengurus Lisa—lengan Lisa meliliti pinggang Taehyung, dia hampir tidak bisa berdiri.

"Oi, ini baru jam setengah sebelas. Belum ada yang tidur jam segini."

"Nenekku tidur jam tujuh," Lisa cekikikan.

Semuanya ke luar, membawa kursi masing-masing dan meletakannya di sekeliling kami, ini membuat Chanyeol dan aku sedikit bergeser menjauh. Aku agak kecewa, meskipun aku tidak punya alasan untuk merasakan ini. Tapi, mengobrol bersama Chanyeol adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Semuanya berbicara dan tertawa, dan Sehun melakukan stand-up comedy dadakan, dia dengan mabuk mendemonstrasikan bagaimana wajahku dipukul hari ini. Dia berpura-pura meninju wajahnya dalam gerakan lambat dan kemudian jatuh ke kursi secara dramatis, dia melebih-lebihkan cerita. Tapi semua orang tertawa histeris, kecuali Daehyun, yang kelewat khawatir dengan keadaanku dan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa aku duduk di sini hidup-hidup.

Lisa mulai mengeluh tentang angin dingin yang berhembus. Dia dan Taehyung bergegas masuk, Sehun dan Hani berjalan mengikuti mereka. Sekarang hanya ada aku, Daehyun dan Chanyeol lagi, dan untuk menghindari kecanggungan, aku menyarankan agar kami semua masuk.

Lisa mengotak-atik stereo. Setelah dia menemukan lagu favoritnya, dia langsung berbalik dan kembali duduk di samping Taehyung. Kalau aku tidak tahu mereka tidak berpacaran, aku pasti akan mengira mereka sepasang pengantin baru.

"Ayo kita main kartu!" seru Lisa tiba-tiba. Dia kelihatan sangat bersemangat dengan idenya sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak, karena aku payah bermain kartu dan aku yakin ini akan melibatkan alkohol.

Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah mabuk berat saat berada di dekat Chanyeol. Alkohol ditambah dokter tampan tidak sama dengan Baekhyun yang berpikir jernih.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana kartuku," ucap Sehun.

Lisa tidak percaya dengan ucapannya. Dia mulai mencari-carinya di dalam lemari. "Dimana kau meletakannya?"

"Lisa, kalau aku tahu dimana aku meletakannya, kartuku tidak akan hilang!" jawab Sehun kesal.

Lisa mendengus dan terus mencari. Chanyeol menghilang ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Aku mencoba berbicara dengan Hani agar aku dapat menghindari Daehyun.

"Ooh! Monopoli!" seru Lisa, menarik sebuah kotak dari lemari. "Aku suka monopoli!"

Dia dengan cepat memaksa Taehyung dan Hani bermain bersamanya. Mereka duduk di lantai.

Chanyeol duduk kembali di sampingku dan berbisik, "Lisa bisa melakukan ini sepanjang malam."

Napasnya berhembus panas di telingaku, membuatku menggigil.

"Apa kau sering nongkrong dengan mereka?" tanyaku.

"Ya, sering."

Aku mengangguk. Kebanyakan dokter berumur lebih tua darinya dan sudah menikah, sementara yang lainnya seperti bermusuhan dengan perawat di tempat kerja, dan ide untuk nongkrong bersama adalah suatu hal yang menggelikan. Tapi, aku kemudian menyadari, Chanyeol bukan seperti kebanyakan dokter lainnya.

Tentu saja ini tidak akan rumit kalau Chanyeol melecehkanku. Setidaknya, aku tidak akan berperang dengan perasaan campur aduk ini saat bersamanya.

Dia bersandar ke arahku dan kembali berbisik, aku merasa detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. "Daehyun menatapmu."

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Daehyun, dan ya, Daehyun sedang melihatku dengan tatapan anehnya.

Aku balas berbisik, "Dia punya masalah dengan tatapannya. Dia sudah melakukan ini sepanjang malam."

Chanyeol tertawa keras, tapi kemudian cepat-cepat mengontrol dirinya. "Kau benar. Tapi, kali ini, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya."

Aku menatap heran Chanyeol. Apa dia tebar pesona denganku?

Aku merasa wajahku memanas, dan Chanyeol tersenyum saat aku memalingkan wajah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa memengaruhiku seperti ini. Aku sudah pernah tebar pesona dengan lelaki lain sebelum ini—ini seharusnya tidak menjadi masalah besar.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi," ucapku tiba-tiba sambil berdiri.

Aku berlama-lama memercikan air dingin ke wajahku, dengan harapan ini bisa membuatku sedikit tenang. Walaupun Chanyeol menyukaiku—dan kemungkinan besar tidak—aku masih tidak bisa mengabaikan kenyataan dia seorang dokter. Dan walaupun dia bersikap baik sekarang, ini bukan berarti sikapnya akan bertahan saat kami berada di tempat kerja atau saat dia mendapat panggilan tengah malam.

Oh, Tuhan, apa aku baru saja memikirkan untuk menghabiskan malam bersamanya?

Sialan. Aku harus cepat-cepat sadar. Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus punya pemikiran seperti ini tentang Chanyeol—ini tidak benar, dan ini dapat mengganggu kestabilan mentalku. Aku tidak pernah merasa sekacau ini sebelumnya.

Saat aku masuk kembali memasuki ruang tengah, aku melihat Sehun sedang menumpuk uang monopoli di lantai. Hani sudah tidak ada.

"Hei, Baekhyun, kami sedang turnamen monopoli. Kami bermain dalam tim, taruhannya uang asli. Kau mau ikut?"

Aku sudah sering bermain monopoli, tapi mendengar permainan ini menggunakan uang asli membuatku sedikit ragu. Aku biasanya tidak membawa banyak uang tunai, dan aku belum menerima gaji.

"Aku hanya punya sepuluh ribu won," jawabku.

Chanyeol datang dari belakang, dan menempatkan tangannya di bahuku. "Aku akan meminjamkanmu uang, tapi kau harus satu tim denganku,"

"Aku tidak ingin kau membayar kekalahanku."

"Itu tidak masalah," ucapnya sambil menyeringai. "Aku tidak pernah kalah di permainan ini."

Caranya menatapku membuatku menyerah.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertahan melewati malam ini.

Kami sudah bermain lebih dari dua jam, dan Chanyeol tidak berbohong saat dia mengatakan dia selalu menang. Dia punya strategi. Properti yang kami miliki jauh lebih banyak dari tim lain, dan Sehun sudah bangkrut dua kali; Chanyeol bahkan menerima pakaian Sehun sebagai pengganti uang sewa, dan Sehun sekarang bermain hanya dalam balutan celana jinsnya. Kami semua mabuk dan bersenang-senang.

Chanyeol sering membisikan strateginya di telingaku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini sekarang. Aku telah belajar untuk menerima perasaan ini—rasanya menyenangkan, jadi, untuk apa aku berjuang keras menolaknya?

Bahunya juga sering menyentuh bahuku. Aku tidak tahu apa dia mabuk atau melakukannya dengan sengaja, tapi aku menyadari keputusannya dalam membeli properti terlalu teliti untuk orang mabuk.

Aku melempar dadu. Chanyeol ingin mengambil satu-satunya properti Sehun.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, Dok. Aku sudah duduk membeku kedinginan di sini. Kau tidak bisa mengambil rumahku."

"Kau sudah hampir keluar dari permainan, Sehun. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan agar mau menyerah?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk memutuskan. "Pakaianmu."

Chanyeol tidak ragu-ragu saat membuka pakaiannya. Dia ingin mendominasi permainan. Dia melemparkannya pada Sehun, yang sedang menatapku penuh harap.

"Bagaimana? Kalian satu tim, Baekhyun. Berikan pakaianmu."

Wajahku memerah.

"Aku tidak mau melepas bajuku," ucapku menantang.

Aku sedikit kesal karena tiba-tiba diprovokasi dengan cara seperti ini—dan sekarang wajahku semakin memerah karena duduk di sebelah dokter tampan yang bertelanjang dada. Lagi pula, tidak mungkin aku memamerkan bra suram yang kubeli tiga tahun yang lalu pada Chanyeol. Bra ini sudah terlalu sering kupakai.

"Kalau begitu, kesepakatan kita batal," ujar Sehun. Dia sepertinya sudah mengira aku akan bereaksi seperti ini.

Aku bisa melihat Chanyeol ingin membujukku, tapi dia tidak berani melakukannya.

"Apa?" desisku padanya. "Kau sudah punya sembilan puluh persen properti di permainan bodoh ini."

"Kita yang punya, Baekhyun. Dan kita akan dominasi permainan ini. Setelah kita mendapatkan properti Sehun, kita bisa menyingkirkan Taehyung dan Lisa dalam waktu singkat."

Ini sepertinya ide yang menarik, kecuali bra sialan yang kukenakan hari ini. Setidaknya, ini bukan bra terjelekku. Dan untungnya, ini bukan sport-bra yang berlubang di tengahnya.

"Kau berhutang padaku kalau aku melakukan ini," ucapku, menantangnya untuk berdebat.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju dan aku sepertinya lebih mabuk dari perkiraanku, karena aku tiba-tiba sudah menarik lepas seragam medis-ku dan melemparkannya ke arah Sehun sebelum aku berubah menjadi pengecut. Sehun bersiul saat pakaian-ku mendarat di wajahnya.

Tatapan Chanyeol jatuh ke dadaku, dia menatapnya sedikit terlalu lama. Aku tidak tahu apa dia menatap bra mengerikanku atau belahan dadaku, tapi dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali berfokus ke permainan.

Tentu saja, Daehyun melirik dadaku, tatapannya menjengkelkan. Dia seperti terhipnotis oleh payudaraku, aku tahu payudaraku memang bagus, tapi tidak sebagus itu, aku segera membungkus lengan di tubuhku dalam upaya menyedihkan untuk menyembunyikan diri.

Sehun berbalik dan melihat tatapan Daehyun. "Apa-apaan ini? Kau terlihat seperti pria yang belum pernah melihat sepasang payudara sebelumnya."

Daehyun terlihat malu. "Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Chanyeol tidak menatapku, tapi dia menyeringai saat Sehun melontarkan komentar yang sama menghinanya seperti sebelumnya. Wajahku semakin memerah, tapi aku masih bisa meluangkan waktuku untuk memerhatikan dada Chanyeol. Dadanya ramping dan keras, tapi tidak selebar Sehun atau lembek seperti kebanyakan dokter lainnya. Dia pasti rajin olah raga, dan itu membuahkan hasil.

"Kau suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah, berhati-hati menjaga percakapan agar hanya terdengar di antara kami.

Aku malu, tapi aku mencoba untuk berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan memutar mata. "Kau suka dengan apa yang kau lihat? Aku perhatikan kau tadi memelototi dadaku."

Dadaku masih tertutup oleh lenganku, tapi tetap saja, tatapannya kembali jatuh ke dadaku saat aku menyebutnya. Dia berdeham dan cepat berpaling.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," jawabnya sambil lalu.

Lisa sedang memerhatikan interaksi kami. Dia mendengus dan menggapai ke seberang untuk mengambil dadu.

"Sebesar apapun dedikasi kalian berdua untuk memenangkan rumah-rumah kecil ini, kalian tidak akan bisa membuatku menanggalkan bajuku." ucap Lisa sengit.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan menyerahkan tugas itu pada Taehyung," jawab Chanyeol datar.

Taehyung menyeruput minumannya tanpa membuat komentar apa-apa.

"Dan ini bukan tentang memenangkan rumah-rumah kecil, ini tentang merasakan sensasi menang dan mengambil semua uangmu."

Tanpa melepas lenganku dari dada, aku bersandar ke depan dan menyesap lama minumanku sambil bertanya-tanya apa aku harus bermain sampai selesai dengan bertelanjang dada. Di sini sedikit dingin. Aku penasaran apa aku bisa melempar dadu tanpa harus menggerakkan lenganku. Mungkin aku sebaiknya menyuruh Chanyeol menempatkan dadu di mulutku dan meludahkannya di papan.

Ya, tentu saja. Itu akan terlihat seperti bintang porno yang sedang memainkan peran.

Sekarang, setelah Sehun keluar dari permainan, dia merasa bosan dan berjalan mengelilingi rumahnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Daehyun undur diri untuk pulang. Kami sudah memiliki banyak keuntungan dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk membuat Lisa dan Taehyung bangkrut dan memenangkan permainan. Aku langsung merebut bajuku dan memasangnya kembali.

Chanyeol menyeringai saat aku sudah berpakaian. "Walaupun aku sudah bermain monopoli jutaan kali, tapi permainan tadi adalah permainan yang paling menyenangkan di sepanjang hidupku."

Aku memutar mata dan mendorongnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya membela diri, senyuman bodoh tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. "Kita benar-benar beruntung. Kita hampir memenangkan empat ratus ribu won."

Jadi, aku bertelanjang dada sama sekali tidak memberi pengaruh apa-apa bagi Chanyeol? Tepat sekali. Tapi, aku akan berbohong kalau aku mengatakan melihat Chanyeol bertelanjang dada tidak membuat permainan menjadi lebih menyenangkan bagiku.

"Kau memenangkan tiga ratus lima puluh ribu won. Aku tidak pernah menaruh uangku sedikitpun," aku mengingatkannya.

"Aku membiarkanmu meminjam uangku, dan nanti kau harus membayarnya kembali. Jadi, setengah dari uang ini adalah milikmu."

Lisa dan Taehyung sudah menghilang—mereka mungkin sedang mencari sebuah kamar tidur kosong di suatu tempat—tapi, aku masih merasa sedikit aneh untuk mengambil uang itu. Tidak ada yang merasa kesal karena kalah, tapi aku hanya pernah berjudi sekali, dan itupun hanya lima ribu won saat berada di Seoul.

Chanyeol merasakan keraguanku.

"Kalau kau benar-benar tidak mau mengambilnya, bagaimana kalau kita berdua keluar dan bersenang-senang dengan dengan uang ini. Mereka yang traktir, tentu saja." Dia mengangguk ke arah lorong, mengacu pada teman-teman kami yang sudah menghilang.

Aku menggeleng. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak berkencan dengan dokter."

Chanyeol tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapanku. "Lalu, dengan siapa aku pergi berkencan Jumat lalu?" tanyanya, berpura-pura bingung.

"Kita dijebak," aku mengingatkannya.

Dia menatapku skeptis, tidak yakin dengan alasanku. "Dan kenapa kau tidak berkencan dengan dokter?"

Aku bisa merasakan adrenalinku terpompa. Percakapan ini membuatku gugup.

"Kau tahu kenapa."

Dia menggeleng. "Katakan padaku."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, wajahku kembali memanas. Aku pikir aku terlalu sering tersipu malu malam ini.

Dia bersandar ke arahku dan bergumam, "Aku pikir, aku bisa membuatmu berubah pikiran."

Wajahku semakin panas. Aku nyaris mengubah pikiranku sekarang.

"Semoga berhasil, dr. Park."

"Lagi pula, ini bukan kencan," lanjutnya. "Aku tidak pernah bilang ini kencan. Aku bermaksud mengatakan pergi keluar sama artinya dengan nongkrong sebagai teman." Dia menatapku. "Kita bisa berteman, kan?"

Aku bisa mendengar nada sindiran di balik ucapannya.

"Aku kira tidak ada aturan yang mengatakan kita tidak boleh berteman," aku setuju, tapi aku masih waspada.

Nongkrong sepanjang malam atau di siang hari sesuai rencananya tampak tidak berbahaya, tapi itu sebenarnya akan bergantung pada gaya rambut dan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Aku baru saja menyadari tubuhku akan mengkhianatiku dalam sekejap kalau aku tidak berhati-hati.

"Bagus," ucapnya, mengemasi papan monopoli, dan aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri aku bisa mengatasi ini semua.

Aku kelelahan dan ingin segera pulang, tapi Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobilku dan menyuruhku tidur di salah satu kamar Sehun bersama Lisa malam ini. Lisa sudah tertidur pulas di bawah selimut, dan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan percapakan kami.

Chanyeol membantuku melepas kaos kaki dan aku melepas bajuku, lagi pula dia juga sudah melihatnya sebelum ini. Dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin tidur dengan seragam-ku.

"Di mana kau akan tidur?" tanyaku mengantuk.

"Di rumahku."

Aku kecewa, meskipun aku benar-benar tidak punya hak untuk merasakan ini, terutama karena aku sudah mengingatkan padanya aku tidak akan mengencani dokter.

"Kau mau pergi?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi."

Aku bisa mendengar senyuman dalam suaranya. Dia menyeka dengan lembut rambut dari wajahku. "Kau perlu beristirahat, Baekhyun. Kau melewati hari yang panjang."

"Kau juga harus istirahat," gumamku lemah sambil mengerutkan kening.

Dia mengusak lembut puncak kepalaku dengan tangan hangatnya dan aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi—aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan bekerja atau apa aku akan bertemu dengannya saat dia bekerja nanti. Dan bayangan tentang tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi membuatku merasa kosong dan aneh, aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku ini.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum menatapnya. "Selamat malam, Chanyeol."

Ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Tempat tidur bergerak saat dia berdiri.

"Mimpi indah, Baekhyun."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **to be continued**


	5. Trials & Tribulations of Ignoring Hot Dr

.

 **© mybluesky**

.

* * *

 **Note**

 **UTI: Urinary Tract Infection (Infeksi Saluran Kemih)**

 **Mt. Andes: merek cokelat**

* * *

"Aku lihat kau dimentori Sehun."

Dr. Xi berjalan di sampingku menyusuri lorong saat kami kembali memeriksa pasien. Kami berdua saling berpandangan selagi dia menunggu jawabanku.

"Uhh... yeah, memang," jawabku gagap.

"Aku turut bersimpati," balasnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Dia bukan mentor yang payah."

Dia mengangguk dan terdiam.

"Kau tidak menyukai Sehun?" aku berpura-pura bertanya, meskipun aku sudah menyadari dia tidak menyukainya. Atau setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiranku. Aku punya niat licik untuk mencoba dan menemukan beberapa informasi tentang mereka.

Dia berhenti dan berbalik ke arahku.

"Kenapa aku tidak menyukai Sehun?" Nada suaranya menuduh.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu..."

"Aku baik-baik saja dengan Sehun, Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan tentangku padamu, tapi jangan percaya dengan semua yang kau dengar," ucapnya.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentangmu," sahutku cepat, aku berbohong, dan dia menatapku tidak yakin.

Dia berhenti berjalan dan sesaat memandangiku lekat-lekat.

"Ya, aku yakin dengan ucapanmu," ujarnya, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkanku sendirian dan merasa sedikit kebingungan di lorong.

Ada sebuah ruangan kecil di belakang stasiun perawat, aku terkadang menganalisis grafik pasien di sana. Ruangannya dilengkapi dengan komputer jadi aku dapat mengerjakan tugasku, dan di sana suasananya tenang, tanpa dering telepon atau dengungan suara orang lain.

Aku di sana sekarang, menulis dengan cepat agar aku bisa pulang tepat waktu. Sepertinya pulang tepat waktu sudah menjadi kejadian langka akhir-akhir ini.

Pintu terbuka, tapi aku tidak mengecek siapa yang masuk. Aku rasa itu adalah salah seorang rekan kerjaku yang datang untuk mencuci tangan di wastafel, di belakangku.

"Oh! Hei... Aku tidak tidak tahu kau bekerja hari ini."

Kepalaku langsung naik dan menatap sepasang mata hitam legam yang sedang menatapku, aku mulai menyukai warna pekatnya. Sepasang mata itu ditemani oleh sebuah senyuman miring, dan pemiliknya tengah memegang kenop pintu dan clipboard pasien.

Aku tersenyum padanya, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu bersemangat.

"Hei, Chanyeol."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku bergabung denganmu sebentar? Aku harus cepat mendikte ringkasan pasien ini."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Aku menggeser kursiku untuk memberi ruangan padanya dan dia menarik keluar kursi di sampingku.

Dia kembali tersenyum padaku sebelum membuka grafik, dan aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang tidak karuan. Perasaan ini selalu muncul saat dia berada di dekatku, dan ini menjengkelkan.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatmu," ujarnya, dan aku tiba-tiba merasa senang dia menyadari ketidakhadiranku.

"Ya... aku libur," jawabku santai.

"Apa ada hal menarik yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak. Aku akhirnya selesai membongkar kardus pindahanku." Ini benar.

Selain dari makan siangku bersama Lisa, aku kebanyakan menghabiskan waktu untuk membongkar kardus dan bermalas-malasan. Aku sempat pergi berbelanja untuk membeli lampu meja baru, tapi pulang dengan tangan kosong.

"Itu menarik," jawabnya singkat.

Dia mengangkat telepon, tapi kemudian menutupnya kembali dan berbalik menatapku.

"Kau sudah memikirkan tentang kencan kita?" Dia menaikan sebelah alisnya dan aku mendesah.

"Itu bukan kencan, Chanyeol."

"Lalu kau ingin menyebutnya apa?" tanyanya geli.

"Kita tidak perlu menyebutnya apa-apa," jawabku.

Sebuah seringaian kembali terpeta di wajahnya.

"Mmm hmm."

Dia mengangkat telepon dan mulai menekan tombol, tapi aku dengan cepat menekan jariku di tombol penutup telepon.

"Apa kau senang menyiksaku?" tanyaku.

Dia kesulitan menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Sebenarnya, iya."

"Tapi, aku tidak senang dengan ini," jawabku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Baekhyun."

Dia mempermainkanku, dan aku tidak menyukainya.

Atau mungkin aku menyukainya.

Sialan.

"Apa kau akan membiarkanku mendikte?" Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku menuju jariku yang masih kukuh menekan tombol.

Aku menyipitkan mata melihatnya, menatapnya curiga, dan dia melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Aku kemudian melepaskan tombol. Dia menatapku sesaat sebelum kembali menelepon.

Aku berpura-pura menganalisis grafik saat dia mendikte, tapi aku sebenarnya mendengarkan tiap ucapannya. Walaupun dia hanya berbicara tentang UTI seorang pasien dan luka bakar.

Suaranya... menenangkan. Mungkin kalau dia menjadi seorang guru, para siswa akan lebih memerhatikan saat belajar di kelas.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, mereka mungkin akan terobsesi dengan ketampanan Chanyeol. Anak-anak gadis akan meneteskan air liur, sedangkan anak-anak laki-laki akan marah karena yang anak-anak gadis di kelas bicarakan hanyalah semua hal tentang Chanyeol. Kemudian mereka akan iri dan diam-diam menggores mobil Chanyeol. Atau mungkin mereka juga akan kagum melihatnya?

Ide konyolku tentang Chanyeol menjadi guru buyar saat dia menutup telepon.

"Baiklah, aku kira itu saja. Sampai nanti." Chanyeol mendorong kursinya kembali tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, aku terkejut dan merasa kecewa.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanyaku cepat, dan wajahku langsung memerah saat mendengar suaraku yang terdengar sangat putus asa.

Chanyeol kembali melihat ke arahku, dan meskipun dia tidak menyeringai, aku masih bisa melihat kilatan nakal di matanya.

"Kecewa?" Senyuman miring kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan, melihat ke bawah, ke catatanku, merasa malu dan frustrasi. Jelas terlihat kehadirannya memengaruhiku, dan aku benci dia bisa melihat ini dengan mudah.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Sampai nanti kalau begitu." Aku mencoba bersikap tidak peduli—tapi, Chanyeol mendesah dan kembali duduk.

"Aku hanya berusaha membuktikan asumsiku," ucapnya memberitahuku.

"Asumsimu?"

"Kau menyukaiku," jawabnya singkat.

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk ke ruanganku."

Chanyeol mendengus dan melihat sekeliling. "Jadi, ini ruanganmu sekarang?"

"Di sini ada komputer, kan? Dan di sini tempat di mana aku mengerjakan tugasku. Saat aku tidak diganggu, tentu saja." Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Aku cukup yakin ini ruangan dikte," ucapnya datar.

"Aku cukup yakin kau salah."

Aku tersenyum manis padanya, dan tiba-tiba dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

"Kau baru saja mengaku kalau kau menyukaiku," ujarnya.

Aku memutar mata dan bergeser menjauh, sadar dengan jarak yang cukup dekat di antara kami sekarang. Jantungku seperti ingin merobek dadaku.

"Aku pikir definisi kita tentang 'suka' berbeda," jelasku dengan suara sedikit gemetar.

Aku tidak menatap Chanyeol, karena aku mungkin akan mati kalau melihat senyumnya lagi. Aku tidak bisa terus hidup dengan penghinaan semacam ini.

Dia memikirkan ucapanku. "Mungkin benar. Tapi, itu tidak masalah. Kau punya waktu dua hari untuk memutuskan apa yang akan kita lakukan di kencan nanti."

"Atau?" aku melirik ke arahnya.

"Atau akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu," dia memperingatkanku.

Aku menahan tawa dan berpura-pura serius. "Aku tidak menyukai ultimatum yang kau berikan, dr. Park."

"Memang itulah tujuan ultimatum dibuat."

Bicara dengannya menyenangkan. Terlalu menyenangkan. Dan saat aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu tentang kencan kami, teleponnya berbunyi.

"Ini dr. Park..."

Dia terdengar sedikit santai, dan aku tetap diam. Dia beberapa kali mengintip ke arahku saat dia berbicara dan memberikan perintah. Aku harus menggigit bibirku untuk menyembunyikan senyum.

Dia akhirnya menutup telepon, dan keheningan menyelimuti ruangan.

"Aku sebaiknya kembali bekerja," ucapnya semenit kemudian. "Aku harus melakukan central line lantai tiga."

Aku tersenyum padanya. Sedikit kecewa. "Baiklah, aku yakin kau bisa berjalan sendiri keluar dari ruanganku."

Seringaiannya kembali muncul. "Tentu saja bisa. Lagi pula, ruangannya kecil. Sedikit pengap."

"Ruangan ini pengap karena ada kau di dalamnya. Sekarang keluar dari sini agar aku bisa bernapas." Aku mengusirnya pergi dengan tanganku dan dia masih tersenyum saat berdiri membuka pintu.

"Senang rasanya bisa membuatmu sesak napas, Baekhyun." ucapnya sombong. "Kau punya waktu dua hari!"

Dia meninggalkanku sebelum aku bisa menjawab.

.

* * *

.

Aku mendapatkan pesan dari nomor tak dikenal di sore hari. Ponselku bergetar di saku dan aku menariknya keluar.

 _Masih memikirkanku?_

Aku menatap pesan itu selama semenit. Aku punya firasat ini dari Chanyeol, atau salah sambung. Siapa lagi yang akan mengirim pesan seperti itu padaku? Tapi, aku juga tidak yakin.

Aku sedikit berpikir sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

 **Joonmyun?**

Pesanku dibalas seketika.

 _Siapa Joonmyun?_ -Chanyeol

 **Oops. Itu dokter lain yang tidak kusuka**. -Baekhyun

 _Lucu sekali. Siapa yang lebih tidak kau sukai?_ -Chanyeol

 **Kau, tentu saja.** -Baekhyun

 _Aku merasa terhormat._ -Chanyeol

Aku menarik keluar obat-obatan dan memeriksa pasienku sebelum membalas pesannya. Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu, tapi aku tidak menerima pesan lain.

Aku mengetik balasan.

 **Dari mana kau mendapatkan nomorku?** -Baekhyun

Pesanku dibalas beberapa saat kemudian.

 _Kau tidak perlu tahu._ -Chanyeol

 **Ya, aku perlu tahu.** -Baekhyun

 _Sayang sekali._ -Chanyeol

 **Kalau begitu, berhenti mengirimiku pesan.** -Baekhyun

 _Tidak bisa. Bagaimana ini Baekhyun?_ -Chanyeol

 **Aku akan mengabaikanmu.** -Baekhyun

 _Kau tidak akan bisa mengabaikanku. Aku benar bukan?_ -Chanyeol

 **Lihat saja nanti.** -Baekhyun

 _Aku bilang juga apa._ _Kau bahkan langsung membalas pesanku._ -Chanyeol

Sial. Aku kalah. Aku meletakkan ponsel di saku, dan meskipun aku merasa ponselku bergetar lagi beberapa menit kemudian, aku berjuang untuk mengabaikannya.

Kekuatanku hanya bertahan beberapa menit. Aku rasa aku bisa membaca pesannya tanpa harus membalas.

 _Aku rasa kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengabaikanku._ -Chanyeol

Brengsek, aku benar-benar ingin menanggapinya. Tapi, aku tidak membalasnya. Aku mengabaikannya.

Abaikan, abaikan, abaikan.

Kenapa sulit sekali untuk mengabaikan seseorang?

Karena dia bukan hanya sekedar seorang Jenius, dia adalah dr. Tampan-Park.

Persetan dengannya dan telinga anehnya. Ya, aku mengabaikannya. Aku bahkan meletakan ponselku di loker agar tidak tergoda.

Rasakan itu, dr. Park.

.

* * *

.

"Apa dr. Park sudah bersikap baik padamu akhir-akhir ini?"

Kyungsoo melirikku dari tempat duduknya di depan komputer. Ini masih pagi dan aku masih belum bangun sepenuhnya; aku tidak bisa tidur tenang semalam dan akhirnya ketiduran, yang artinya aku tidak punya waktu untuk minum kopi.

"Aku pikir dia menghindariku," jawabnya. Kyungsoo kelihatannya tidak marah, hanya pasrah.

"Mungkin dia sibuk," ujarku.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin."

Aku menggosok mataku. Mataku menolak untuk terbuka lama. Tidak peduli seberapa sering aku bekerja di shift pagi, aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah terbiasa bangun sepagi ini.

"Aku benar-benar harus minum kopi," gumamku.

Aku tidak melihat Sehun berdiri di sampingku sampai dia bicara, dan suara nyaringnya membuatku melompat kaget.

"Aku yakin kalau kau meminta baik-baik pada Chanyeol, dia akan memberimu kopi dari lounge dokter. Mereka punya mesin pembuat kopi terbaik di seluruh rumah sakit ini. Bahkan lebih baik dari kantin." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Aku tidak mau menyogok dr. Park," jawabku.

"Dia dr. Park sekarang?"

"Ya. Tidak," aku tergagap. "Aku sedang bekerja, Sehun. Dia dokter."

"Bukan doktermu. Lagi pula, kalian berdua sudah pernah melihat tubuh telanjang masing-masing."

Aku terkesiap, mataku langsung beralih ke Kyungsoo. Dia masih menatap komputer, aku tidak tahu apa dia benar-benar tidak memerhatikan atau berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

Aku memukul lengan Sehun. Dia menatapku tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tutup mulutmu, Sehun," desisku. "Kau akan membuat orang lain berpikir aku tidur dengannya."

"Apa?" tanyanya polos. "Melihat seseorang telanjang dan tidur bersama adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda."

"Tutup mulutmu."

Soyou berjalan ke stasiun perawat beberapa saat kemudian. Untungnya, Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi untuk mempermalukanku, dan aku rasa Soyou tidak mendengar ucapan Sehun sebelumnya karena dia tidak memandangku penuh kebencian—tidak lebih dari yang biasa dia lakukan.

Menyogok Chanyeol untuk mendapat secangkir kopi nikmat sepertinya bukan hal yang benar. Namun, setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak juga, mengingat aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan kopi. Tapi, aku masih mengabaikannya.

Dia mengirim pesan lagi padaku semalam, hanya untuk menanyakan apa aku masih mengabaikannya atau tidak. Aku tidak membalas pesannya, dan kemudian dia mengirimku pesan selamat tidur. Ini membuatku teringat dengan malam saat dia mengantarku ke tempat tidur dan mengusak kepalaku dengan tangan besarnya yang hangat. Gestur yang aneh. Dan tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa memejamkan mata.

Jadi, ini semua salahnya.

Dia berhutang kopi padaku.

Aku menghabiskan pagiku dengan memberi obat pasien dan membuka semua catatanku sebelum mengirim pesan padanya. Aku sedikit merendahkan harga diriku, tapi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku akan melakukan apa saja demi kopi.

 **Aku dengar lounge dokter punya mesin pembuat kopi terbaik di rumah sakit.** -Baekhyun

Pesanku dibalas beberapa menit kemudian. Aku khawatir akan pingsan di suatu tempat dan hampir menyerah untuk meminum kopi menjijikan di ruang makan kami.

 _Aku lihat kau tidak lagi mengabaikanku sekarang. Apa kopi satu-satunya cara untuk menuju hatimu?_ -Chanyeol

Aku kembali membalas pesannya.

 **Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Park.** -Baekhyun

 _Beberapa orang bilang begitu..._ -Chanyeol

 **Dan bagaimana menurutmu?** -Baekhyun

 _Mereka benar._ -Chanyeol

 **Aku akan berhenti mengabaikanmu kalau kau mau memberiku secangkir kopi dari sana. Call?** -Baekhyun

 _Kau sudah berhenti mengabaikanku._ -Chanyeol

 **Aku akan mengabaikanmu lagi.** -Baekhyun

 _Coba saja._ -Chanyeol

 **Apa yang kau mau, Chanyeol?** -Baekhyun

 _Aku ingin jawaban tentang kencan kita._ -Chanyeol

 **Itu saja?** -Baekhyun

 _Itu saja._ -Chanyeol

 **Kau akan mendapatkan jawabanmu saat aku mendapatkan kopiku.** -Baekhyun

 _Kau akan mendapatkan kopimu saat aku mendapatkan jawabanku._ -Chanyeol

Oh astaga! Apa dia serius?

 **Kau menyebalkan.** -Baekhyun

 _Temui aku di sana tiga puluh menit lagi._ -Chanyeol

 **Apa? Bawakan saja aku secangkir kopi.** -Baekhyun

 _Ada sekitar lima puluh rasa di sana. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan._ -Chanyeol

 **Pilih satu yang menurutmu enak.** -Baekhyun

 _Tidak._ -Chanyeol

 **Apa aku diizinkan masuk ke sana?** -Baekhyun

 _Ya. Sampai jumpa tiga puluh menit lagi._ -Chanyeol

 **Baiklah.** -Baekhyun

Aku melakukan beberapa pekerjaanku dan kemudian dengan santai meminta Lisa untuk menjaga pasienku sebentar. Dia menatapku curiga.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya.

"Oh... um, minum kopi." Aku sengaja meninggalkan detail di mana aku akan minum kopi dan, yang lebih penting, dengan siapa aku akan bertemu.

"Maukah kau membawakanku secangkir?"

"Tentu saja, kau mau apa?"

"Cappuccino reguler. Ada mesin pembuat kopi di sebelah kanan saat kau memasuki kantin."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kembali." Aku tersenyum dan menghilang masuk ke dalam lift.

Aku tidak tahu pasti di mana lounge dokter berada. Aku ingat pernah melihatnya saat tur keliling rumah sakit ini di hari pertamaku bekerja; hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Aku berjalan beberapa menit sebelum mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol.

 **Aku tidak bisa menemukan lounge-nya.** -Baekhyun

 _Kau di mana?_ -Chanyeol

 **Entahlah. Di suatu tempat, di lantai satu.** -Baekhyun

Aku melihat sekeliling, mencoba menemukan suatu tanda spesifik. Sial, rumah sakit ini membingungkan. Kenapa aku begitu payah mengingat arah?

Aku berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju lift agar aku bisa memberitahunya tempat keberadaanku. Aku berhenti di depan pintu untuk meneleponnya, tapi sebelum teleponku tersambung, aku mendengar suara beratnya di sampingku.

"Kau membuatku kesulitan memberimu petunjuk arah."

Aku melompat kaget dan berputar menghadapnya sambil memegang dadaku.

"Oh, Tuhan! Kau mengangetkanku."

Dia tersenyum, dan pada saat ini, aku yakin, jantungku tidak akan pernah berdetak normal lagi.

"Maaf." Dia menempatkan tangannya di bahuku dan mengajakku berjalan. "Seorang permaisuri minta diselamatkan."

"Aku bukan permaisuri. Dan aku akan menemukan lounge itu... pada akhirnya."

Dia menuntunku menyusuri lorong panjang dan kami berhenti di depan pintu. Dia memindai kartu identitasnya sebelum pintu terbuka, dan aku tersenyum lebar.

"Sangat rahasia, ya."

"Tidak juga, kami hanya ingin melindungi mesin pembuat kopi kami yang sangat mengagumkan," jawabnya.

"Aku dengar mesin pembuat kopi di sini adalah yang terbaik," ujarku saat kami masuk.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah semangkuk penuh permen cokelat mint Mt. Andes di kanan pintu.

"Demi Dewa Permen di surga, tidak heran kalian para dokter benar-benar sombong. Mereka memanjakanmu!"

"Ambil saja kalau kau mau," Chanyeol menyuruhku, dan godaan ini terlalu besar untuk ditolak. Aku mengambil segenggam cokelat.

"Apa kau yakin aku tidak akan mendapat masalah karena berada di sini?" tanyaku. Aku langsung membuka beberapa bungkus cokelat dan melahapnya.

"Mereka bilang kau boleh membawa tamu. Kau adalah tamuku."

Kami melewati lorong kecil menuju lounge dan, ya, para bajingan ini benar-benar dimanja.

Ada bar salad di sebelah kananku yang dipenuhi oleh muffin, bagel dan buah. Di sebelah kiriku terdapat stand susu cokelat, jus, dan soda, dan kemudian, mesin pembuat kopi menakjubkan yang dibicarakan setiap orang.

Tempat ini luas dan terbuka dengan banyak meja dan kursi kulit dan sebuah TV layar datar di sisi berlawanan di dinding.

Ya, aku sedikit iri. Ini hampir seperti imbalan dari hasil jerih payah selama sekolah kedokteran.

"Rasanya aku tidak akan pernah mau meninggalkan tempat ini," ujarku. Sesuatu di meja menangkap perhatianku dan mataku langsung menyala. "Kue! Oh, Tuhan, sekarang aku benar-benar iri!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, kemudian dia berbalik dan menyandarkan sikunya di mesin pembuat kopi dan menghalangi jalanku.

"Apa kau akan memberi jawaban tentang kencan kita?" tanyanya. Benar-benar seorang dokter licik.

"Oh, aku mengerti," dengusku. "Kau akan terus memblokir mesin pembuat kopi ini sampai aku menjawab semua pertanyaan gilamu."

"Begitulah kira-kira," jawabnya.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Pertama-tama, apa yang kita lakukan nanti? Kedua, kau mau pergi Jumat malam?" Dia mengangkat alisnya melihatku, sabar menunggu jawaban.

"Mari kita lihat, dr. Park. Aku ini tipe gadis 'live in the moment'. Jadi, aku tidak suka merencanakan apapun," jawabku.

"Jadi, kau lebih suka kalau aku merencanakan semuanya dan memberimu kejutan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku." Aku bersandar ke meja dan melipat tangan.

"Tapi, orang-orang yang punya jiwa spontanitas cenderung menyukai kejutan."

"Aku kurang menyukai kejutan," sahutku.

"Aku mengerti."

"Mungkin aku masih memikirkannya," sambungku lagi.

"Kau seharusnya sudah punya jawaban sebelum aku memberimu kopi." Dan tiba-tiba saja dia terlihat seperti benar-benar tidak akan memberiku kopi. Aku bertanya-tanya apa menendang selangkangannya akan membuatnya menyerah.

"Aku libur hari Jumat. Jadi... kita bisa pergi hari itu. Kita bahkan bisa pergi lebih awal kalau kau mau. Atau pergi larut malam. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih tanpa kopi, dr. Park."

Dia tersenyum lebar dan akhirnya menjauh dari mesin pembuat kopi. "Aku rasa aku cukup dengan jawabanmu saat ini. Terima kasih."

Aku bergerak untuk berdiri di depan mesin pembuat kopi, tapi setelah beberapa saat melihatnya, aku kebingungan. Sialan, mesin pembuat kopi ini benar-benar rumit. Ini tidak terlihat seperti mesin pembuat kopi biasa. Dan Chanyeol benar—ada sekitar dua puluh laci kecil dengan paket rasa yang berbeda di dalamnya.

Aku mulai meneliti masing-masing rasa. "Bagaimana cara kerja alat ini?"

Chanyeol memutar mata, tapi dia hanya menggodaku. Senyumnya mengatakan semua itu. "Aku kira kau bisa membuat secangkir kopi sederhana."

"Tapi, mesin ini jauh dari kata sederhana, Chanyeol."

"Rasa apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya.

Aku merenung, memilah-milah rasa.

"Ada rasa milky-way?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Kau mau itu?"

"Tidak," aku berhenti sejenak. "Baiklah. Ya, aku mau itu."

"Oke, jadi kau ingin secangkir kopi milky-way reguler. Kau mau mild atau medium?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Mild atau medium?" tanyaku tidak percaya. "Aku ingin bold, Park. Kau tidak berbicara dengan seorang peminum kopi amatiran di sini."

"Oh, benarkah? Aku rasa seorang peminum kopi profesional tahu bagaimana cara mengoperasikan mesin ini," ujarnya menggodaku.

"Dengar, tidak semua orang tumbuh dewasa dengan mesin pembuat kopi mewah seperti ini dan paket kopi rasa milky-way, oke? Sekarang tolong buatkan aku kopi."

Dia tersenyum lebar dan menempatkan satu paket kopi ke dalam mesin sebelum menekan beberapa tombol. Dia menempatkan cangkir di bawah cerat, dan beberapa detik kemudian, kopi panas mengalir keluar. Aromanya seperti surga, dan aku yakin rasanya lebih nikmat dari aromanya.

"Oh, Tuhan, aku mencintaimu," ucapku sambil mengambil cangkir.

Aku memegangnya dengan kedua tanganku seperti anakku sendiri dan Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya menatapku lalu menyeringai.

"Kau seharusnya menyimpan ucapanmu itu untuk kencan kita besok."

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan kopi ini, bukan denganmu," ucapku tegas.

Dia benar-benar merasa terhibur dengan segala pertikaian kecil kami. "Terserah kau mau bilang apa, Baekhyun."

Aku menambahkan gula dan meminum seteguk. Ya, benar-benar nikmat, surga milky-way.

"Apa mesin ini bisa membuat cappuccino?" tanyaku penuh harap.

Setelah kami membuat kopi untuk Lisa, Chanyeol meraih dua potong kue dan kami duduk di meja terdekat. TV menayangkan berita dan gema suaranya menjadi latar belakang suasana. Hanya ada kami di sini, dan ini baik untuk sarafku. Aku mungkin akan sangat paranoia kalau ada dokter lain di sini yang melirik kami.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanyaku. "Aku akan berada di sini sepanjang waktu kalau aku seorang dokter."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Mereka datang dan pergi. Kau tahu, kan, mereka masih harus bekerja," godanya. "Kalau tidak, mereka tidak akan lama menjadi dokter."

"Aku tahu." Aku meminum kopiku dan menatap kuenya. "Apa kue itu untukku?"

"Ada sepiring besar kue di sana, Baekhyun."

"Tapi, kau membawa dua potong!" seruku.

"Karena aku makan dua potong." Untuk membuktikan ucapannya, dia memasukan sepotong besar kue ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mencoba tersenyum padaku dengan mulut penuh dan aku memutar mata.

"Mana sopan-santunmu? Kita akan pergi berkencan beberapa hari lagi," ucapku.

Saat dia selesai menelan, dia berkata, "Jadi, kau setuju itu kencan?"

"Tidak. Hanya nongkrong biasa. Tapi, satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu tidak menggangguku lagi adalah dengan menyebutnya kencan."

Dia menunjuk minumanku. "Aku mau seteguk kopimu."

Aku menarik cangkir ke arahku dengan protektif. "Tidak. Kau tidak mau berbagi kue denganku."

"Jangan serakah, Baekhyun. Kau punya secangkir penuh. Aku hanya punya dua potong kue," jawabnya.

"Dua potong kue berarti untuk dua orang," sahutku.

"Ada sepiring penuh di sana," tunjuknya ke meja penuh kue.

"Ada mesin pembuat kopi juga di sana," jawabku.

Chanyeol mendesah dan tampaknya sedang mempertimbangkan ucapanku sebelum tersenyum licik. "Kau berbagi milikmu dan aku akan berbagi milikku."

Aku menaikan alis curiga. "Apa kau masih membicarakan kuemu?"

Ekspresinya sama curiganya denganku. "Memangnya apa lagi yang sedang kubicarakan, Baekhyun?"

Aku menatapnya waspada, tapi saat dia mendorong sepotong kuenya di meja, di atas serbet ke arahku, aku dengan senang hati mengambilnya sebelum menyerahkan kopiku.

"Mmm. Terima kasih," ucapku dengan mulut penuh, dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

Jantung bodohku tidak akan memperlambat detaknya. Dia sengaja meminum kopiku tepat dari sisi gelas bekas bibirku. Dokter sialan, seharusnya aku tahu maksudnya.

.

* * *

.

"Oh, Tuhan, kenapa kau lama sekali," Lisa mengeluh saat aku menyerahkan cappuccino padanya. "Aku harus me-reset dua pompa pasienmu dan aku mengantar Tuan Shim ke kamar kecil."

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga mereka, Lisa. Aku berhutang padamu," ucapku.

"Ya, kau memang berhutang padaku." timpalnya.

Aku duduk di meja, di depannya. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan sebuah roda berputar di benaknya—berbagai rencana skenario untuk menyelinap kabur menemui Taehyung selama setengah jam untuk berbicara tentang 'obat'.

Dia menyesap cappuccino-nya dan mengerutkan kening. Dan kemudian tiba-tiba, matanya menyala.

"Ini dari lounge dokter!" serunya.

Aku hampir tersedak kopiku sendiri. "Apa? Bukan."

"Omong kosong. Aku tahu bedanya. Siapa yang memberimu ini?"

Wajahku memanas. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengipasi wajahku dan bahkan mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan melihat grafik.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku membelinya."

"Kau pembohong yang payah, Baekhyun," ejeknya. Saat aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kopiku. "Aku mau coba kopimu."

"Apa? Tidak." Aku menariknya keluar dari jangkauannya.

"Kenapa? Rasa apa itu?" dia kembali mengejekku.

"Rasa kopi," jawabku.

"Kau benar-benar pembohong yang payah. Kau akan menertawakan dirimu sendiri kalau kau bisa melihat sepayah apa dirimu terlihat saat berbohong. Kau pergi dengan Chanyeol, kan?" tuntutnya.

"Baiklah, ya. Aku pergi dengan Chanyeol." Aku memelototinya. "Apa kau senang sekarang?"

"Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah menduganya."

Dia duduk di kursinya dan memegang cangkir sambil menatap kosong ke kejauhan. Dan dia terlihat sangat senang. Ini membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Ini tidak mengherankan lagi. Kalian tidak terpisahkan saat di rumah Sehun," ucapnya sambil melamun.

"Tidak," sanggahku. Tapi, apa benar seperti itu?

Aku berpura-pura ucapannya tidak mengganggu pikiranku. Lagi pula, Lisa mabuk waktu itu—bagaimana caranya dia bisa tahu? Aku mencoba berfokus membaca grafikku.

"Penyangkalan, penyangkalan, penyangkalan. Sangkal sebisamu, Baekhyun, hiduplah bersama penyangkalan." ucapnya, dan akhirnya, dia menghembuskan napas panjang dan tampak sangat puas dengan dirinya sendiri. "Kalian berdua akan punya anak yang cantik dan tampan saat menikah."

Kali ini aku benar-benar tersedak kopiku.

.

* * *

.

 **to be continued**


	6. A Lovely Day for an Outing

.

 **© mybluesky**

.

* * *

Note

Gastroenterologist: dokter ahli pencernaan dan hati.

Kaviar: telur ikan.

* * *

Sekarang baru pukul sepuluh pagi dan hariku rasanya sudah berjalan sangat lama.

Aku meletakan grafik pasien di ujung meja stasiun perawat dan membolak-balik halamannya, meneliti apakah ada perubahan yang harus dilakukan, tapi tulisan di grafik ini begitu kecil dan rapat dan mataku rasanya ingin meledak saat melihatnya.

Dan kemudian secangkir kopi tiba-tiba muncul di depanku.

"Secangkir milky-way?"

Mataku terbelalak tidak percaya saat menatap mata Chanyeol, aku buru-buru mengambil kopi darinya.

Perasaanku berkecamuk, aku sangat berterima kasih untuk secangkir kopi tidak terduga ini dan merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena membiarkan Chanyeol memperlakukanku seperti kekasihnya.

Karena aku bukan kekasihnya. Walaupun itu berarti secangkir milky-way setiap hari.

Dan kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau pakai kacamata?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya sebelum melepaskan kacamatanya dengan cepat. Dia terlihat sedikit malu.

"Aku eh... pandanganku sedikit buram kalau tidur kurang dari enam jam sehari," gumamnya.

Oh, Tuhan, dia menggemaskan sekali. Sekalipun dengan kacamata. Aku menyeringai padanya.

"Kenapa kau melepaskannya?" tanyaku. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkanmu sebagai pria berkacamata. Seorang pria berkacamata yang ikut kencan buta."

Aku menyeruput kopiku yang masih panas.

"Kau juga ikut kencan buta." Dia menempatkan kacamata di saku jas labnya.

"Tapi, tidak berkacamata," jawabku sambil menunjuk ujung mataku. "Penglihatanku sempurna. Terima kasih kopinya. Tapi, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Aku biasanya minum kopi sebelum berangkat bekerja. Kemarin, aku hanya terlambat bangun."

Dia tersenyum padaku, dan jantungku kembali ribut.

"Kita sekarang berkencan, Baekhyun. Sudah seharusnya aku memenuhi... kebutuhanmu." Dia mengedipkan matanya dan aku memutar mata.

"Menjijikan," ucapku berbohong saat mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan kopiku. "Tapi, kita besok cuma nongkrong," aku mengingatkannya. "Jadi, kita tidak berkencan."

"Kita sudah berkencan sekali. Jadi, besok akan jadi kencan yang kedua," timpalnya.

"Aku masih tidak menghitung kencan pertama kita sebagai kencan," ujarku.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanyanya, berpura-pura tersinggung. "Aku membayar makan malammu. Aku bahkan mengantarkanmu ke mobil! Aku rasa, kencan kita waktu itu berjalan dengan sangat baik."

Apa kencan bisa dianggap kencan kalau tidak ada ciuman? Aku sudah lupa dengan tata cara berkencan, karena aku sudah terlalu lama tidak pergi berkencan, termasuk dengan Joonmyun, tapi aku tidak akan menanyakan ini padanya, karena ini akan memberinya ide gila.

Cukup sulit menjaga diriku untuk tetap tenang saat bicara dengan pria ini. Ciuman akan membuat keadaan ini semakin sulit, kan?

Ya, Baekhyun. Jangan pernah mencium pria yang ada di depanmu. Baiklah.

"Aku rasa standar kencanku cukup tinggi," godaku sambil mengangkat bahu.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening dan menyilangkan tangannya saat menatapku. "Aku akan mengingatnya. Akan kupastikan untuk meningkatkan permainanku,"

Oh, Tuhan.

"Hmm. Aku harap kau berhasil." Aku tersenyum padanya, tapi hatiku berteriak marah pada diriku sendiri karena menyemangatinya seperti ini.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rencanakan, dan aku tidak begitu yakin aku ingin mengetahuinya. Persetan dengan ini semua. Kalau aku tidak ingin mengetahui rencananya, aku tidak akan setuju pergi dengannya.

Aku benar-benar kacau.

.

* * *

.

Sehun melihatku skeptis. Aku memasang senyum datar dan mencoba bersikap polos.

"Siapa saja yang akan datang?" tanyanya padaku. Lagi.

"Aku, Chanyeol. Mungkin Lisa. Daehyun bilang dia mungkin akan datang," jawabku.

"Benarkah? Aku barusan dari lantai bawah dan bertemu Daehyun, tapi dia tidak bilang apa-apa," balasnya.

Sialan.

"Dia bilang, dia belum pasti ikut," ujarku meyakinkannya.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, dia ragu. Kenapa aku begitu payah melakukan ini? Yang harus kulakukan hanyalah berbohongan selama lima menit.

"Terserah padamu saja, Sehun," ucapku buru-buru. "Kau tidak perlu datang. Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin kau ingin ikut."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Dia meletakan pulpen yang dia gunakan untuk menulis grafik. "Aku akan datang. Tapi, mungkin akan sedikit terlambat."

"Ya, ya. Tidak apa-apa." Aku tersenyum. Keterlambatannya akan semakin membuat jengkel dr. Xi.

Aku akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan Chanyeol untuk mengundang dr. Xi ke sebuah restoran di pusat kota untuk 'minum'. Dia menerima undangannya, dan sekarang tugasku adalah berusaha membuat Sehun datang. Dan setelah rencana ini berjalan, kami bisa bersantai menikmati pertunjukan mereka.

Ya, mungkin tidak benar-benar menikmati pertunjukan, karena kami berdua akan nongkrong bersama. Tapi, kami mungkin akan membicarakan tentang itu. Dan minggu depan, aku akan mengejek Sehun setelah dendamku terbalaskan.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu bersemangat dengan rencanaku ini.

 _Aku akan mati kalau mereka tahu apa yang kita lakukan, jadi aku harap kau akan mau menghitung kegiatan nongkrong kita nanti adalah sebuah kencan. Anggap saja permintaan terakhirku._

Itu isi pesan Chanyeol padaku.

 **Aku yakin kau bisa berlari lebih cepat dari dr. Xi sebelum dia membunuhmu.** -Baekhyun

 _Apa kau akan melindungiku?_ -Chanyeol

 **Mungkin tidak.** -Baekhyun

 _Menyedihkan sekali._ -Chanyeol

 **Kenyataan memang biasanya menyedihkan.** -Baekhyun

 _Kita lihat saja nanti..._ -Chanyeol

Aku mendesah. Ya, kita lihat saja nanti.

.

* * *

.

"Apa yang kau kenakan di kencanmu malam ini?" tanya Lisa.

Dia meneleponku setelah dia pulang kerja, dan sekarang aku berdiri di depan lemari dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam dan ponsel di telinga.

Aku sudah berdiri di sini selama hampir setengah jam. Aku bahkan tidak serepot ini saat kencan butaku.

Apa yang salah denganku saat ini?

"Ini hanya nongkrong. Aku mungkin akan mengenakan jeans dan kemeja, kenapa?" tanyaku santai.

"Kau punya gaun merah cantik di bagian belakang lemarimu, aku pikir kau sebaiknya mengenakan itu. Gaunmu bahkan masih ada harganya," sahut Lisa.

Aku membeli gaun itu untuk menghadiri sebuah konferensi dengan Joonmyun. Tapi, aku keracunan makanan sehari sebelumnya dan menghabiskan hari berikutnya dengan muntah, sedangkan Joonmyun asyik bercengkerama dengan jalang-jalang dan kemungkinan besar dia tidak memikirkanku.

Tapi, bukan begitu kenyataannya, dia membawakanku sup saat konferensinya berakhir, tapi aku tidak bisa makan waktu itu, jadi aku bisa bilang dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Gaunnya sedikit berlebihan," protesku, tapi aku mencari-carinya di bagian belakang lemari. Aku menarik gantungannya dan bertanya-tanya apa gaun ini cocok untuk dikenakan saat ini.

"Kau bercanda? Gaunnya benar-benar bagus!" serunya. "Aku heran kenapa kau belum memakainya. Dan kau akan berkencan, bukan hiking. Kau tidak boleh mengenakan jeans,"

"Ini hanya nongkrong," ucapku lagi.

Apa ada orang yang mau mendengarku? Aku mulai merasa seperti sebuah kaset rusak. Aku selalu mengulang kalimat bahwa ini hanya nongkrong dan aku hampir membuat diriku sendiri jengkel.

"Benar. Hanya nongkrong," ejeknya. "Selamat bersenang-senang dengan... nongkrongmu."

Apa dia masih mengolok-olokku?

"Aku harus pergi," ucapku acuh. Persetan dengannya dan sindirannya. "Aku harus bersiap-siap."

"Baiklah. Tapi, kenakan gaun itu." Nadanya terdengar seperti sebuah peringatan. Seperti dicampur dengan ancaman yang tak terucapkan.

"Aku akan memikirkannya," balasku.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku," rengeknya.

"Aku masih belum bisa memaafkan komentar tentang anak darimu waktu itu," aku mengingatkannya. "Belum lagi kau menganggap dirimu seolah Dewi Cupid."

"Aku hanya melakukan keahlianku saja," jawabnya singkat.

Setelah kami menutup telepon, aku mencoba gaun itu. Gaun ini benar-benar pas dengan tubuhku—membuat tubuh dan payudaraku terlihat bagus. Dan semua orang suka dengan payudara yang bagus.

Tapi, apa ini terlalu berlebihan? Aku bahkan tidak yakin dengan apa artinya nongkrong ini. Aku tertarik dengan Chanyeol, tapi aku rasa aku belum siap untuk menjalin hubungan serius. Aku bahkan belum genap dua bulan putus. Setidaknya, aku harus membiarkan sisa-sisa Joonmyun di hidupku luntur sebelum aku menambahkan lapisan baru.

Aku akhirnya melepaskan gaun itu. Ini hanya akan memperumit keadaan.

Aku menghabiskan dua puluh menit berikutnya untuk memikirkan pakaian apa yang harus kukenakan. Aku akhirnya menyerah dan berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandiku, masih mengenakan pakaian dalam, dan memoles make-up dan menata rambutku. Selagi tanganku bekerja, aku memikirkan tentang pakaian agar bisa menghemat waktu.

Namun keputusan tidak kunjung datang, dan aku dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan di pintu.

Aku langsung menyambar ponselku dari meja dan melihat jam.

Sialan.

Aku tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu lama untuk bersiap-siap. Kenapa aku membuang waktu sebanyak ini sekarang?

Aku memasukan kembali semua peralatan make-up ke dalam tas sebelum menjulurkan kepalaku keluar pintu kamar dan berteriak.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Menyedihkan sekali, aku tidak punya pilihan lain, selain mengenakan gaun tadi.

Aku merobek harganya dengan gigiku. Aku sudah seperti seorang wanita gila. Mudah-mudahan saja aku tidak merobek kainnya.

Aku mengambil sepatu dari lemari sebelum keluar kamar. Aku memastikan untuk menutup pintunya karena, kamarku terlihat seperti baru saja dihantam tornado. Semua pakaianku sekarang berada di lantai atau di tempat tidur. Ini seperti pembantaian fashion show.

Chanyeol kembali mengetuk saat aku mencapai pintu.

"Aku datang!" teriakku lagi.

Aku menarik membuka pintu dengan sepatu masih di tangan. Chanyeol berdiri di depanku, dia mengenakan kemeja biru mahal dengan celana panjang biru tua dan sepatu hitam. Dia tidak mengenakan kacamatanya, dan rambutnya tersisir rapi. Aku rasa, dia tidak setampan ini saat kencan buta kami.

Dia tersenyum saat melihatku. Matanya memerhatikanku dari kepala hingga ujung kaki, dan untuk sesaat aku benar-benar senang karena mengenakan gaun ini.

Aku merasa seksi. Percaya diri.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan ini. Pria bisa merasakan kepercayaan diri seseorang.

"Kau terlihat... wow. Kau terlihat cantik," ucapnya akhirnya saat matanya menatap mataku lagi. Senyumnya membuatku sulit bernapas.

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum malu-malu dan sedikit bergeser untuk membiarkannya masuk. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau menunggu sebentar lagi?"

"Tentu saja, Baekhyun."

"Oke. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Aku berbalik untuk pergi sebelum tiba-tiba kembali berputar. "Oh, Tuhan, di mana sopan santunku," aku tertawa. "Apa kau mau minum?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan, eh... duduk di sini menunggumu." Dia menunjuk ke sofa dan aku kembali tersenyum sebelum meninggalkannya.

Aku bercermin di kamar mandi.

Ini hanya nongkrong. Bukan kencan. Ucapku berulang kali sampai aku terlihat seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri.

Aku dengan cepat merapikan pakaianku dan memasang sepatu. Chanyeol menonton TV saat aku masuk ke ruang tengah, tapi tatapannya langsung jatuh melihatku. Dia berdiri dan mematikan TV.

"Kau siap?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, karena sekarang, aku tidak terlalu yakin.

"Sesiap yang kubisa," jawabku sambil senyum.

Kami memutuskan untuk makan malam di Restaurant di daerah Suwon. Secara teknis, ini adalah keputusanku—kami sepakat untuk berbagi tugas, aku bertanggung jawab dengan tempat makan malam dan dia memutuskan apa yang akan kami lakukan setelahnya. Ini cukup adil, karena aku sama sekali tidak punya rencana untuk malam ini.

Kami mengambil tempat duduk di belakang.

"Jadi, kau suka musik jazz," renung Chanyeol saat pelayan memberikan menu padanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu sambil minum. "Aku suka live-music,"

"Oh."

Aku mengangkat alis menatapnya. "Kau tidak suka musik jazz?"

"Biasa-biasa saja," jawabnya. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkanmu sebagai penikmat musik Jazz."

"Aku kira kita berdua penuh kejutan," candaku.

"Kau benar," ucapnya setuju.

Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan kejutan, dan dia masih belum memberitahuku kemana tujuan kami setelah makan malam, meskipun aku langsung mengatakan padanya tentang tempat ini. Ini tidak adil, karena dia sama sekali tidak memberiku petunjuk apa-apa, tidak peduli seberapa sering aku bertanya padanya.

Mataku menyipit saat melihatnya, dan dia tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Dia tersenyum dan kembali melihat menu.

Musik sudah dimulai, dan ditambah dengan lampu remang-remang, ruangan ini memiliki suasana yang sangat mellow. Aku melihat sekeliling, dan aku benar-benar dapat melihat cinta di mata tamu yang lain saat mereka mendengarkan musik dan menyesap minuman.

Karena kami sudah terlanjur berada di sini, aku pikir kami sebaiknya lebih mengenal satu sama lain.

Pelayan menempatkan minuman di depan kami sebelum aku sedikit bersandar ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku dengar ayahmu seorang dokter."

Chanyeol mendongak kaget. "Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya, uh... aku mendengar tentangnya."

"Oh. Ya... ya. Ayahku seorang dokter." Dia kelihatannya tidak tertarik untuk mendiskusikan ini.

"Dokter apa?" lanjutku.

"Ahli bedah jantung."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Oh... ahli bedah. Mereka biasanya lebih sombong dari dokter biasa. Aku penasaran apa ayahnya juga bersikap sama sepertinya.

Di tempat lamaku bekerja, ada dua orang bersaudara yang sama-sama ahli pencernaan. Mereka berdua mirip dan sifatnya sama. Belum lagi, mereka berdua sering bertingkah seperti badut. Pernah pada suatu hari mereka datang ke pesta barbecue staf rumah sakit dan mengenakan kemeja kembar yang bertuliskan, " _Relax, I'm a Gastroenterologist_."

"Itu pasti membuat segalanya lebih mudah untukmu," ucapku. "Maksudku, kau ingin menjadi dokter dan ayahmu seorang dokter..."

Chanyeol mendongak ke arahku. "Ibuku juga seorang dokter. Kau pernah mendengar tentang ibuku?"

Dia tidak menyombong, dia hanya memberitahuku. Tapi, aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Wow."

"Yep. Dia seorang ahli kandungan."

Dia menyesap panjang minumannya dan aku bisa merasakan ketegangan yang kubuat sendiri. Astaga, makan malam keluarga mereka pasti gila. Aku bisa membayangkan mereka semua duduk sambil makan kaviar dan minum soju sambil membahas jurnal medis dan membandingkan seberapa kerennya mereka.

"Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?" dia tiba-tiba bertanya.

Aku berdeham, percakapan tentang keluarganya dalam sekejab hilang.

"Ayahku tentara. Dan yang terakhir kali kudengar, ibuku sedang mencoba memulai bisnis online di Ebay. Dia menjual lilin aroma terapi buatannya sendiri."

Dia kelihatannya tertarik. "Anak tentara, ya?"

"Yep. Dia punya pistol dan segala macamnya. Jadi, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati melangkah," godaku.

"Akan lakukan," Chanyeol tertawa. "Pasti menakutkan untuk mengajakmu berkencan saat SMA. Tidak bisa kubayangkan mengetuk pintu rumah seorang tentara saat berumur tujuh belas tahun untuk mengajak putrinya keluar."

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu itu. Aku tinggal bersama ibuku di Seoul sampai aku berusia delapan belas tahun. Tapi kau benar, itu mungkin menjadi alasan utama kenapa ayahku memilih profesinya." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Lelaki pintar. Aku harap aku juga akan seperti itu pada putriku nanti," ujarnya.

Pelayan kembali datang dan mengambil pesanan kami.

"Apa kau punya saudara?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak. Aku anak tunggal," jawabnya.

"Aku juga."

"Umur berapa kau saat orang tuamu bercerai?" tanyanya.

"Tiga belas, ibuku tidak tahan dengan kehidupan di Dongducheon dan ayahku tidak mau meninggalkan pekerjaannya," jawabku.

Dia terlihat kaget. "Dan kau langsung pindah begitu saja sejauh itu?"

"Tidak juga," jawabku. "Ibuku punya saudara di Bucheon, jadi kami tinggal di sana sebentar. Dan kemudian, ibuku tiba-tiba memutuskan dia ingin tinggal di tempat yang lebih cerah. Jadi, kami pindah ke Seoul dan dia menyukainya sejak saat itu."

Kami melanjutkan pembicaraan sampai pelayan membawakan makanan kami, dan kemudian kami makan dalam diam sambil mendengarkan musik. Aku terus mengintip ke arahnya, mengamati ketampanannya saat dia mengenakan kemeja ini dan mengagumi otot lengannya.

Ini seharusnya bukan kencan.

Kau mengenakan gaun ini, Baekhyun.

Kami mendengarkan musik selama beberapa saat setelah kami selesai makan. Kami membicarakan Sehun dan menebak apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang—Chanyeol mengira Sehun mungkin sudah mati di selokan, sementara dr. Xi menyusuri jalanan dengan pisau mencari-cari kami.

Tapi aku yakin mereka melakukan seks di kamar mandi sekarang. Cara berpikir Sehun sudah mulai menulariku, lagi pula mereka berdua memang memancarkan ketegangan seksual yang sangat kental.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya padaku, dan aku menyambutnya. Dia membantuku berdiri dari kursiku.

"Kita sebaiknya pergi sekarang kalau tidak ingin terlambat," ucapnya.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum puas. "Aku tidak mau merusak kejutan ini."

Aku mengikutinya keluar dari restoran dan tiba-tiba menyadari kami masih berpegangan tangan, aku segera menarik tanganku. Aku masih tidak tahu harus berpikir apa tentang... ini. Tentang Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan, dia seorang dokter, dan yang paling penting, dia laki-laki.

Hubungan terakhirku berjalan dengan sangat melelahkan. Selama Joonmyun berselingkuh, kami terus-terusan bertengkar. Aku tidak pernah tahu alasan di balik ketidakpuasannya. Aku tidak tahu dia punya orang lain yang bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia daripada aku—dia sudah menyerah dengan hubungan kami, tapi dia terlalu pengecut untuk memberitahuku.

Komitmenku selama bertahun-tahun terbuang sia-sia, dan sekarang aku menginginkan kebebasan yang hanya akan datang dengan menjadi seorang wanita lajang.

Aku ingin berkencan dengan beberapa orang dan bertemu orang-orang baru. Aku mendambakan situasi dimana aku tidak perlu khawatir ada seseorang yang akan cemburu atau, lebih buruk lagi, harus meminta izin sebelum melakukan sesuatu.

Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku ingin mencari tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.

Namun, di sinilah Chanyeol. Dia tampan, cerdas, dan terkadang lucu. Dan dia sepertinya benar-benar tertarik padaku.

Tapi, begitu juga dengan Joonmyun. Dia benar-benar tergila-gila padaku di dua tahun terakhirnya saat masih sekolah kedokteran, sampai dia magang dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai dokter pada gadis-gadis cantik.

Dan dia selalu mengejek dokter bersamaku, sebelum dia akhirnya menjadi dokter. Kemudian dia mulai mengatakan kalau aku bertindak kelewatan karena mengeluh pada atasanku ketika seorang dokter berteriak-teriak padaku—dia bilang mereka terlalu banyak bekerja dan stres dan aku seharusnya membiarkan mereka bertindak seperti itu.

Sekarang, aku tidak begitu yakin bagaimana harus menjalani ini dengan Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Tapi, aku mungkin bergerak terlalu cepat. Mungkin aku harus memperlambat langkahku dan meluangkan waktu untuk diriku sendiri sebelum melompat menjalin hubungan baru.

Dan memangnya dia menginginkan hubungan serius? Mungkin dia sering berkencan dengan orang lain. Mungkin ini adalah hal yang biasa dia lakukan. Lagi pula, dia ikut kencan buta. Tapi, itu semua sepertinya tidak cocok dengan karakternya.

Semuanya begitu membingungkan.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku, dan aku menggerutu saat masuk ke dalam.

"Rasanya aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak suka kejutan."

Dia tertawa saat masuk ke dalam mobil. "Itu alasan kenapa aku melakukannya. Kau terlihat lucu saat kau bingung."

Aku berkedip tidak percaya. "Jadi, kau sengaja melakukannya?"

"Ya. Tapi kau menyukainya," jawabnya singkat.

"Tidak." Aku menyilangkan tanganku.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih belum bilang padaku untuk enyah dari hadapanmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku pikir aku sudah bilang itu padamu saat kita pertama kali bertemu," jelasku.

"Maksudku semenjak kita berkencan." Dia menyeringai padaku menunggu jawaban.

"Chanyeol?" ucapku dengan manis.

"Ya, Baekhyun?"

"Enyah dari hadapanku."

Dia tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia menyalakan mobil dan bergerak keluar dari tempat parkir. Ekspresiku sama dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

Ya, aku rasa aku menyukai ini.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir umum, kami kemudian keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mengelilingi pusat kota. Matahari baru saja terbenam dan gerimis seketika turun, Chanyeol membuka jaketnya dan meletakannya di bahuku. Aku sedikit kaget, tapi wangi dan kehangatan jaketnya dengan cepat menenangkanku.

"Seharusnya aku membawa payung," ucapnya, pandangan matanya menuju langit yang berwarna oranye bercampur abu-abu. "Sepertinya aku tidak memikirkan rencana ini dengan matang."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa."

Aku mengikuti tatapannya. Meskipun kegelapan hampir menyelimuti, tapi Suwon adalah kota yang indah.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai," ujarnya.

Aku tidak mau lagi bertanya kemana tujuan kami—aku bisa saja memohon-mohon, tapi aku tahu dia tidak akan memberitahuku.

Tapi, tiba-tiba dia terlihat sedikit gugup. "Aku harap kau tidak berpikir ini konyol. Aku merasa ini lebih baik daripada menonton ke bioskop dan aku benar-benar menikmatinya setiap kali datang ke sini."

Aku menatapnya. "Kalau saja kau mau memberitahuku,"

Dia mendesah.

"Baiklah." Pandangannya beralih menatapku, dia terlihat ragu. "Kita akan ke pertunjukkan komedi."

Aku menatapnya heran, tapi itu karena dia akhirnya mau memberitahuku rencananya.

"Pertunjukkan komedi?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemas. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang kau sukai. Aku belum terlalu mengenalmu, dan aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang sangat mengenalmu di sini. Kecuali Sehun dan Lisa, tapi mereka baru mengenalmu beberapa minggu ini. Aku ragu mereka akan tahu kalau kau diam-diam membenci acara komedi."

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng, berharap untuk mengurangi kekhawatirannya. "Ide yang bagus, Chanyeol, sepertinya... lumayan keren. Aku belum pernah melihat live comedy sebelumnya."

Dia terlihat lega. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu ada pertunjukkan semacam itu di sini," aku menambahkan.

"Ya, ada satu pertunjukkan komedi di sini." Dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Humornya juga cukup bagus."

"Baguslah. Karena kalau tidak, kau harus membayarnya," godaku.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Membayarnya? Apa yang harus kubayar?"

Aku berpikir untuk membalas ucapannya, dan Chanyeol tertawa. Aku mendorong bahunya.

"Diam! Bayarannya akan membuatmu malu seumur hidup, dan hanya itu yang bisa kau ketahui sekarang."

"Baiklah," ujarnya, masih tersenyum.

Kami memasuki tempat pertunjukkan komedi dan ada beberapa kursi kosong di depan, tapi aku sedikit malu dan bersikeras untuk duduk di belakang.

"Bagaimana kalau dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh padaku dan mulai membuat lelucon tentangku?" ucapku paranoia.

Suasana tempat duduknya bagus dan gelap di belakang, dan kami akan tersembunyi dalam bayangan.

"Aku melihat acara seperti ini di televisi. Aku tahu bagaimana ini akan berjalan. Dia akan mengolok-olokku."

"Apa yang akan dia olok-olok tentangmu?" tanya Chanyeol saat kami duduk. Pelayan menghampiri dan kami memesan minuman, lalu dia berbalik lagi menatapku. "Kalaupun mereka akan mengolok-olok seseorang, orang itu adalah aku,"

Aku ingin berdebat, tapi kemudian aku membungkuk dan menarik kerah kemejanya. "Ya, kau benar. Maksudku, apa kau terlihat berpakaian dalam kondisi gelap? Karena kemeja ini mengerikan, semua gelap, seleramu seperti orang tua."

Tapi itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Dia terlihat seksi dengan pakaian ini.

Dia menyeringai dan bersandar mendekat, berbisik di telingaku, "Aku harap aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama tentangmu, tapi kau benar-benar terlihat menakjubkan mengenakan gaun ini."

Wajahku memerah.

Dan aku berani bersumpah, wajahku tidak pernah memerah sesering ini sebelum pindah ke Gyeonggi.

Kami menyesap minuman dan mengobrol ringan sampai pada pertunjukan pertama dimulai.

Acara ini berakhir dengan luar biasa—aku belum pernah tertawa sekeras ini sebelumnya, dan komediannya benar-benar membuat lelucon tentang seseorang yang duduk di depan.

Aku menyenggol Chanyeol dan berusaha mengabaikan kehangatan tubuhnya. "Lihat, kan?" bisikku di telinganya. "Orang itu bisa saja aku!"

"Baekhyun, orang itu mabuk dan menarik perhatian untuk dirinya sendiri," Chanyeol berpendapat. "Dialah yang meminta untuk diperolok."

Dia benar, tapi aku masih merasa paranoia.

Dua gelas minuman berhasil membuatku rileks. Dan juga tidak bisa berjalan. Aku bergantung ke lengan Chanyeol saat berusaha berjalan hati-hati menuruni tangga dengan sepatu hak tinggiku, aku takut akan mendarat dengan kepalaku lebih dulu.

Tangan Chanyeol yang berada di punggungku sama sekali tidak membantu membuat ketakutanku mereda. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi berjalan. Aku menarik diri darinya setelah kami berada di luar.

"Aku senang dengan nongkrong kita kali ini," ucapku sambil menekankan kata nongkrong. Aku menggoda Chanyeol.

Dia menaruh jaketnya di bahuku lagi dan aku merasa dimabuk wanginya. Aku bahkan membungkuk untuk mengendus jaketnya saat dia tidak melihat ke arahku. Setiap sel tubuhku sangat menginginkannya, dan ini suatu tantangan untuk berdiri di dekatnya tanpa menyentuhnya.

Tapi, aku rasa aku berpikir begini karena pengaruh alkohol. Atau pengaruh wanginya. Atau mungkin keduanya.

"Ya, kencan kita sangat menyenangkan," balasnya.

"Kita harus pergi nongkrong lagi kapan-kapan," ujarku.

"Aku ingin pergi kencan lagi denganmu," timpalnya.

"Bagus. Kau sudah membuat janji nongkrong lagi denganku," balasku.

"Kencan."

"Nongkrong."

Kami sama-sama tersenyum.

"Kapan kau akan bekerja lagi?" tanyaku.

"Besok," jawabnya.

"Oh. Aku libur besok," ucapku pelan.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa kecewa. Lagi pula, sekalipun aku bekerja besok, bukan berarti dia akan menghabiskan harinya denganku. Dan ini juga bukan berarti aku menginginkannya untuk menghabiskan hari bersamaku.

Tapi, semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin aku menyadari keinginanku untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamanya. Dan pikiran ini membuatku merasa terganggu.

Kami mendengarkan musik di sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke apartemenku sambil sesekali bicara. Aku rasa mungkin Chanyeol sudah lelah sekarang, tadi pagi dia bekerja. Dan aku bahkan sudah mengajaknya lagi untuk nongkrong kapan-kapan. Ajakan itu tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari mulutku.

Aku seharusnya tidak membimbingnya sejauh ini. Aku belum siap untuk menjalin hubungan yang... lebih dari ini.

Dia berbelok ke apartemenku dan keluar dari mobil sebelum aku sempat melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Aku melihatnya terlihat ragu saat dia berjalan ke sisi sampingku dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

Dia menyodorkan tangannya, dan aku meraihnya saat melangkah keluar dari mobil. "Mengantarmu ke dalam,"

"Oh. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot..."

"Tidak usah berdebat, Baekhyun. Ketika sepasang orang nongkrong, Sang Pria harus mengantarkan Sang Wanita ke depan pintu apartemennya," jelasnya.

Aku menatapnya geli. "Itu terdengar sangat... gagah."

"Benar sekali. Itu salah satu kelas pilihan untuk dokter yang tidak kau ketahui," jawabnya.

"Dan kau mengambilnya?" tanyaku menaikan alis.

"Mungkin," jawabnya.

"Kau tidak harus selalu mempraktekan apa yang kau pelajari," ujarku lagi.

"Hei! Aku mempraktekannya dengan baik," tukasnya. "Dan aku juga sudah bersikap baik pada Kyungsoo sejak hari itu. Dan juga padamu. Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, kau merasa senang malam ini."

Kami berjalan masuk ke gedung apartemen. Tangannya masih memegang tanganku. Aku seharusnya menarik tanganku. Aku ingin menariknya menjauh.

Tapi, saat kami memasuki lift, aku tidak menarik tanganku. Dan saat kami sampai di depan pintu apartemenku, aku masih belum menariknya. Atau aku tidak mau melakukannya.

Chanyeol menatapku, dan dia menarik tangannya. Aku sedikit kecewa. Dan aku bertanya-tanya apa sopan untuk menyuruhnya pulang tanpa mengundangnya masuk terlebih dahulu.

Dia berdeham. "Aku benar-benar bersenang-senang malam ini," ucapnya malu-malu sambil menggosok lehernya. Dan kemudian dia menatapku curiga. "Apa kau serius mau keluar lagi bersamaku?"

Ya. Tidak. Entahlah.

"Kau mau masuk sebentar?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Aku tersenyum, mencoba menyembunyikan kegelisahanku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini. "Aku punya jus."

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum dan aku mengajaknya masuk ke apartemenku. Aku menutup pintu dan berbalik untuk melepas sepatuku.

Aku perlu bicara dengannya. Kejujuran memang akan menyakitkan bagi kami, tapi aku harus mengatakannya untuk tidak berharap lebih jauh. Dan kemudian aku bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang dan bebas setelah ini.

Tapi, dia berdiri sangat dekat saat aku berbalik, membuatku melompat kaget. Aku terkesiap, tanganku memegang dada.

Chanyeol menatapku. Ada kerutan kecil di keningnya saat matanya bertemu dengan mataku.

"Aku minta maaf," ujarnya pelan.

Dan aku ikut mengerutkan kening. "Untuk apa?"

Dia menjawab dengan menekan bibirnya ke bibirku, dan untuk sesaat mataku melebar dan aku membeku. Dia menekan lembut bibirku; dia sedikit mengulum bibir bawahku sebelum menarik diri.

Dan kemudian bibirnya mencium bibirku lagi. Dan lagi. Dan jari-jariku naik menarik rambutnya; lengan kananku membungkus lehernya, lengan kiriku berada di atas bahunya, dan dia menarik tubuhku semakin dekat.

Tubuhnya hangat dan keras, dan wangi dan caranya menciumku tidak seperti ciuman yang pernah kurasakan sebelum ini. Bibirku sedikit terbuka, dan dia mendorong lidahnya masuk dan mengusap lidahku, tubuhku terperangkap di antara dinding dan tubuhnya saat dia mendorongku mundur.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa bernapas tidak lagi penting. Aku menariknya semakin dekat, aku menginginkan lebih dari ini. Tangannya meluncur dari leherku, ke sisi sampingku, menuju pinggulku. Ciuman kami semakin menggila.

Penuh gairah.

Dia akhirnya sedikit menarik wajahnya untuk bernapas, tapi bibirnya tidak berjarak lebih dari satu inci dari bibirku. Dan secepat kami berpisah, secepat itu pula kami kembali berciuman.

Dan ini menakjubkan.

Pada saat kali kedua dia menarik diri, aku mendorong dadanya, mendesaknya untuk mundur. Dia tidak bergerak dari hadapanku, hanya menarik wajahnya beberapa inci dariku.

Dia menatap mataku dan aku tahu dia sedang mencoba memahami pikiranku.

Aku tiba-tiba merasa kebingungan.

Aku kembali menciumnya dengan lembut, dan kemudian mendorong wajahnya menjauh dengan hati-hati. Dia mengernyit.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit terengah-engah, napasnya terdengar pendek-pendek saat kami berdua berusaha menenangkan diri.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menggeleng. Aku tidak bisa berpikir saat dia berada sedekat ini. Aku tidak bisa berpikir saat dia menatapku, menunggu responku yang tidak masuk akal.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir.

"Entahlah," jawabku akhirnya.

Aku membiarkan kepalaku jatuh kembali ke dinding dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku bisa merasakan napas Chanyeol menerpa rahangku.

Aku membuka mata untuk melihatnya, dan akhirnya bicara.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan ini," bisikku.

"Melakukan apa?" tanyanya. Tangannya masih berada di pinggulku, alisnya berkerut.

Aku menelan ludah. "Ini."

"Apa?" tanyanya lagi. "Ciuman?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Maksudku... ya. Maksudku... aku belum siap untuk ini." Aku membuat gestur jarak di antara kami berdua dengan jariku. "Hubungan antar kekasih. Pertengkaran, kekasihan, komitmen. Aku baru saja putus sekitar sebulan yang lalu... belum genap satu tahun. Aku benar-benar... Aku tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana rasanya menjadi lajang,"

Aku kembali menggeleng sedih. Aku memaksakan diriku untuk tertawa dan melihat ke bawah, memandang kakiku.

Chanyeol akhirnya melangkah mundur sambil sedikit mendesah, dia memberiku ruang yang selama ini kudambakan, sekaligus kubenci.

"Dalam pembelaanku, aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku," ujarnya.

Aku mengintip menatapnya, aku tidak tahu apa dia hanya bercanda atau tidak, aku mendapatinya sedang tersenyum.

Mungkin ini caranya berurusan dengan penolakan.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

Mataku kembali menatap kakiku, tapi kali ini Chanyeol menariknya kembali ke atas, dia meletakan jarinya di daguku.

"Hei, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Baekhyun. Dan aku tidak mencoba untuk... terburu-buru membuat komitmen denganmu malam ini. Aku tidak melamarmu, atau bahkan tidak memintamu menjadi kekasihku." Dia menggosok tangannya ke wajahnya, dan kemudian sedikit menarik rambutnya. "Hanya saja, aku menyukaimu."

"Aku juga menyukaimu," ucapku terus terang.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Sejujurnya, aku senang ketika bersamamu, kau tidak mempermasalahkan diriku dokter walaupun kupikir kau pernah bermasalah dengan itu."

"Benar, aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa lagi soal itu sekarang." jawabku.

Dia cemberut dan sedikit mencubit pinggangku, aku menggeliat menjauhi sentuhannya. Kemudian aku kembali bersandar ke dinding. Pembicaraan ini seharusnya dilakukan dengan serius.

"Kau sepertinya seorang dokter yang baik," ujarku. "Setidaknya, untuk saat ini."

"Dan kau sepertinya seorang perawat yang baik. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum dan menggigit bibirku. Chanyeol termenung.

Dia akhirnya kembali bicara. "Kalau begitu kita sepakat untuk... saling menyukai?". Dia tiba-tiba terlihat tidak yakin. "Tidak harus ada komitmen. Tidak, kalau kau belum siap untuk itu."

Aku rasa bibirku sudah berdarah karena gigitanku. "Aku tidak yakin apa artinya itu,".

Dia menyeka sehelai rambut dari wajahku, dan kemudian melangkah ke depan, hidungnya menyapu rambutku. Aku menahan napas dan tetap diam saat aku menunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan berikutnya.

"Itu artinya kita bisa melakukan apa saja yang menurut kita benar," bisiknya, napasnya menerpa bibirku. "Dan kalau kau suka, kau akan melakukannya. Dan kalau kau tidak suka, kau... tidak akan melakukannya."

Ini kedengarannya masuk akal. Atau mungkin tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

Aku benar-benar kesulitan untuk berpikir saat dia berdiri sedekat ini.

"Aku tidak... maksudku... oke," jawabku pelan.

"Apa kau suka saat aku menciummu?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku bahkan tidak berpikir tentang hal ini.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu kita mungkin harus terus melakukannya," ucapnya, dan ada kesombongan di nada suaranya, sikapnya yang percaya diri membuatku merasa geli dan sedikit bergairah.

Aku memikirkan balasan untuk ucapannya, tapi balasan itu tidak pernah datang dari mulutku.

Bibirnya kembali menekan bibirku, mengaburkan semua pemikiran rasional dalam diriku, dan sekali lagi aku terdorong rapat ke dinding, aku menarik tubuhnya semakin mendekat.

Aku tidak bisa merasa cukup dengannya, namun ini semua juga terasa terlalu berlebihan. Aku hilang ke dalam pelukannya—wanginya, cara kulit dan rambutnya terasa di bawah jari-jariku. Ini terjadi sampai ereksinya menekan perutku, dan naluriku kembali meneriakan peringatan.

Saat kami akhirnya memisahkan diri untuk menarik napas, aku mendorong dadanya menjauh dengan kedua tanganku.

"Aku yakin kau besok harus bekerja," ucapku sambil terengah-engah.

Aku sangat menginginkannya untuk tinggal, tapi apa dampaknya? Apa yang akan terjadi besok? Dan aku tidak pernah melakukan seks tanpa berhubungan serius sebelumnya.

Ada terlalu banyak faktor yang harus kupilah. Dan aku harus memilahnya saat pikiranku tidak diselimuti... nafsu.

Oh, Tuhan, aku bernafsu dengan seorang dokter.

Dia kembali mencium bibirku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ciumannya cepat dan lembut.

"Oke," ucapnya, melangkah mundur untuk memberiku ruang.

Dia mengerti aku sudah menolaknya, walaupun dia tidak terlihat marah atau mengungkitnya lagi.

Aku mengantarnya keluar dari apartemenku. Kami tidak mengucapkan sampai jumpa, karena kami tahu kami akan segera bertemu lagi. Dilihat dari senyum miring yang dia berikan padaku sebelum berpaling, aku tidak akan kaget kalau dia mengirimku pesan malam ini.

Dan saat dia pergi, aku akhirnya bisa bernapas lagi.

.

* * *

 **to be continued**


	7. Slow Days Make for Fine Wooing

.

 **© mybluesky**

.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **PCA: Patient Controlled Analgesia. Sebuah metode untuk mengontrol rasa sakit yang dialami pasien, biasanya dilakukan suntikan berisi obat penahan sakit sesuai dosis dokter.**

 **Rapid response: bisa berbeda artinya di tiap rumah sakit, tapi di cerita ini, rapid response seperti code blue (darurat) namun pasien masih sadarkan diri.**

 **BNP: Brain Natriuretic Peptide. Hasil tes laboratorium yang menunjukan sekeras apa jantung bekerja. BNP dengan level tinggi mengindikasikan adanya gagal jantung.**

 **I dan O: Intake dan Output. Segala sesuatu harus ada input dan output-nya. Biasanya setiap I dan O pasien dicatat ditiap shift. Sangat penting saat seorang pasien menderita gagal jantung, gagal ginjal, dll.**

* * *

 _Red Alert—Sehun masih mengenakan scrub-nya yang kemarin._ -Chanyeol

Aku berkedip menatap layar ponselku. Aku baru saja bangun, pikiranku masih di awang-awang. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku sedang bermimpi.

Aku segera mengetik pesan balasan.

 **Kau tahu dari mana?** -Baekhyun

 _Ada noda cat di bagian bawah celananya tempat ia bersandar di dinding yang baru dicat kemarin. Aku sudah hapal dengan celana itu._ -Chanyeol

 **Oke, aku tidak akan menyentuh celananya. Tapi, apa artinya ini...?** -Baekhyun

 _Dia tidak mau membicarakannya denganku..._ -Chanyeol

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur sambil menyeringai lebar. Sehun tidur dengan dr. Xi. Aku tahu itu!

Aku kembali berguling di tempat tidur dan baru akan mulai tertidur lagi ketika ponselku berbunyi. Aku ingin mengabaikannya, tapi nuraniku tidak dapat mengabaikan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Dan aku sedikit jijik dengan diriku sendiri, tapi jelas ini tidak cukup untuk menghentikanku.

 _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_ -Chanyeol

Aku melihat jam. Sekarang baru pukul 08.47. Aku biasanya tidur lebih lama saat tidak bekerja untuk mengganti hutang tidurku karena harus bangun jam 05.00. Ditambah lagi, pikiranku sangat terganggu membayangkan cara bibir Chanyeol melumat bibirku—membayangkan bagaimana rambutnya terasa di bawah jari-jariku—aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur sedikitpun semalam. Aku terobsesi.

Dan ini gila.

Aku tidak bangga dengan diriku sendiri.

 **Aku tertidur** , balasku.

 _Kalau aku tidak bisa tidur sekarang, berarti kau juga tidak boleh tidur._ -Chanyeol

Aku tersenyum puas menatap ponsel dan kembali berguling, mengubur tubuhku di bawah selimut, tapi tidak sebelum aku mematikan dering ponselku dan mengirim satu pesan terakhir.

 **Lihat saja nanti.** -Baekhyun

.

* * *

.

"Jadi... kau berciuman... Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya... menakjubkan, kan... itu pasti... gara-gara... gaunnya."

Lisa bicara putus-putus saat melakukan sit up lagi dan lagi, ia sudah sit up sebanyak dua ratus sekian kali dan masih belum berkeringat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia melakukan itu; aku bahkan sudah mulai berkeringat hanya dengan menahan lututnya.

"Ciumannya menakjubkan," akuku jengkel. "Dan aku tidak suka itu."

Lisa menatapku bingung, namun itu tidak memengaruhi kecepatan sit up-nya, sampai akhirnya ia ambruk di lantai. Lengannya jatuh terlentang di sisi tubuhnya saat ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan keras.

"Biar kuperjelas," ucapnya sambil menopang tubuhnya dengan siku. "Ciumannya menakjubkan?"

Aku mengangguk malu-malu, merasa sedikit malu karena membicarakannya.

"Dan kau tidak suka?"

"Benar," jawabku.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku tidak ingin terikat dengan siapa pun sekarang," ucapku ketika kami bertukar tempat di lantai. Ia menahan lututku dengan erat saat aku mengambil posisi, tanganku di belakang kepala. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi wanita lajang. Apa itu menyedihkan?"

Ia menggeleng, tapi ia tampaknya masih belum mengerti. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa enaknya melajang?"

"Enaknya... adalah... lajang... memberimu... kebebasan..."

Aku tidak bisa bicara saat melakukan sit up, dan aku akhirnya berhenti berusaha. Tapi, itu tidak menghentikan Lisa.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Baekhyun, Chanyeol seorang pria baik-baik. Maksudku, yeah, dia kadang-kadang bisa menyebalkan, tapi dokter mana yang tidak menyebalkan? Apa kau sudah mendengar obrolan perawat lain tentangnya? Belum lagi dia terlihat seperti orang suci kalau dibandingkan dengan dr. Choi."

Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan dr. Choi yang terkenal, tapi Lisa bilang dia seorang ahli bedah jantung yang kelewat sombong dan pernah berteriak padanya dan benar-benar membuatnya terguncang. Dan dia juga bilang dr. Lisa berkepala botak dengan bekas cacar di separuh hidungnya.

Ia sepertinya dendam dengan dr. Choi.

Aku akhirnya terlentang di lantai dan mencoba menarik napas. "Bukan itu. Aku berpacaran selama lima tahun. Coba kau bayangkan. Lima tahun! Itu artinya lima tahun terikat dengan seseorang dan tidak pernah melakukan apapun keinginanku, dan aku akhirnya dikhianati dan dia mencampakan semuanya."

"Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu," ucapnya mantap. Tapi, aku dengan cepat menggeleng, menolak gagasannya.

"Bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin melajang. Maksudku, aku tidak pernah benar-benar menikmati masa mudaku. Joonmyun harus selalu belajar dan setiap kali aku pergi keluar tanpanya, dia akan cemburu, dan akhirnya aku mulai tinggal di rumah sepanjang waktu. Kami menyaksikan sitkom The Golden Girls. Aku seperti orang tua yang terjebak dalam tubuh anak muda."

Lisa cekikikan dan berpura-pura tersinggung. "Hei! Aku suka The Golden Girls."

"Kau tahu maksudku. Apa kau mau lari?"

Ia mengangguk dan kami mulai berlari. Kami berdua berlari lambat sebelum mulai bicara lagi.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak harus berpacaran secara resmi dengannya," ucapnya. "Itu pun kalau kau benar-benar bersikeras untuk melajang."

"Ya, kami sudah membicarakannya sedikit. Tapi, aku ragu aku bisa berhubungan seks tanpa ikatan yang pasti," ucapku berpikir keras.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan berhubungan seks dengan seseorang tanpa... merasakan sesuatu. Tapi, aku sudah merasakan sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Seks hanya akan memperumit keadaan.

"Menurutmu apa dia mau melakukan itu? Maksudku, berhubungan seks tanpa melibatkan perasaan?" tanyaku.

Ia mendengus. "Baekhyun, dia seorang pria. Tentu saja dia mau melakukannya." Sambil terus berlari, dan sedikit terengah-engah, ia menambahkan, "Lagi pula, dia sepertinya melakukan itu sebelumnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku cepat sambil mengerutkan kening. Lisa tersenyum lebar saat melihatku.

"Tenang, Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Terutama untuk seorang gadis yang bersikeras untuk melajang sepertimu," ucapnya nakal, dan nuraniku tiba-tiba berkeinginan untuk mendorongnya keras saat ia berlari. Tapi, Lisa benar, dan inilah penyebab kenapa aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam suatu hubungan serius lagi. Aku enggan berurusan dengan drama percemburuan sekarang.

Aku butuh istirahat. Sialan!

"Aku tidak khawatir," ucapku, dan mudah-mudahan argumenku mampu meyakinkannya. Tapi, Lisa menatapku curiga.

Aku sengaja menghindar memintanya menceritakan lebih lanjut. Aku tidak ingin terlihat cemburu, tapi Lisa mengenalku. Ia akhirnya menggeleng dan membuatku keluar dari penderitaan ini.

"Aku berani bertaruh itu bukan masalah besar, Baekhyun. Beberapa waktu lalu dia sempat dekat dengan dr. Kim. Tapi, aku rasa hubungan mereka tidak serius."

"Dr. Kim?"

"Ya. Dia seorang ahli bedah ortopedi. Kau mungkin akan sering melihatnya nanti." Ia melirikku. "Aku rasa Chanyeol tidak benar-benar menyukainya. Kalau tidak salah, ayahnya lah yang memaksa mereka untuk berkencan. Ayahnya benar-benar menyukai dr. Kim."

Aku tiba-tiba memikirkan ayah Chanyeol. Ayahnya seorang dokter bedah. Seorang ahli bedah yang menyukai ahli bedah lainnya.

Ia mungkin membenci perawat.

"Seperti apa ayahnya?" tanyaku.

Lisa mengangkat bahu. "Dia baik. Tapi, dia seorang perfeksionis. Dia ingin semuanya berjalan dengan caranya sendiri. Dia senang melapor ke administrasi."

Aku mencoba mencerna ucapan Lisa, mencoba membayangkan perawakan ayah Chanyeol di kepalaku. Ia mungkin sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin seperti Chanyeol versi tua.

"Jadi, berapa lama kau berencana untuk hidup sendiri? Maksudku melajang?" Lisa tiba-tiba bertanya, mengoreksi cepat ucapannya sendiri. Bibirnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sampai aku merasa puas," jawabku gusar, mempercepat langkahku. "Aku akan tahu kapan saatnya untuk berubah."

Ia tertawa, dan tawanya terdengar sedikit mengejek, seolah-olah dia tahu hal-hal yang tidak kuketahui. Seolah-olah dia tahu aku tidak akan punya kesempatan—seolah-olah dia tahu aku akan mengacaukan semua rencanaku.

Aku benci suara tawanya.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau bicara lagi padaku sekarang?"

Sehun melihat ke arahku. Di wajahnya terpasang sebuah topeng kosong, matanya dengan cepat kembali menatap kertas yang sedang ditulisnya.

"Aku bicara denganmu sekarang," jawabnya singkat.

"Tentang dr. Xi," jelasku.

"Tidak ada yang harus kubicarakan tentang dr. Xi."

Suaranya tenang, tapi ia dengan marah menekan pulpennya saat menulis dan aku tahu aku sudah membuatnya jengkel. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa alasan sebenarnya. Dan kenyataan aku belum mendapat penjelasan apa-apa tentang "kencannya" membuatku sedikit kecewa.

"Rumor mengatakan kemarin kau memakai scrub yang sama dengan hari sebelumnya."

Aku memancing reaksi darinya. Sensus pasien sedang tidak sibuk dan aku bosan, dan hiburan apa lagi yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada menganggu Sehun?

"Yeah, rumor mengatakan kau berciuman dengan seorang dokter semalaman." Ia berdiri, merasa menang, dan aku memerah marah.

"Siapa yang bilang?" tuntutku.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ia berjalan pergi.

"Aku akan mendorongmu ke depan bus yang berjalan kencang, Sehun," aku mengancamnya. "Dan akan kupastikan tidak ada yang menemukan mayatmu."

Aku hanya bercanda. Sedikit.

Ia terus berjalan.

Aku menghela napas dan meletakan kakiku di atas kastor kursi dan mulai memutar-mutarnya ke kiri dan kanan. Xi sedang memasukan data ke komputer, tapi ia sesekali memandangiku dengan masam. Ia belum bicara lagi padaku sejak kencan pertamaku dengan Chanyeol, dan itu sama sekali tidak menggangguku.

Aku tidak tahu Chanyeol bekerja hari ini atau tidak. Ia tidak mengirim pesan padaku dan aku belum melihatnya; aku biasanya tidak pernah menjadi orang pertama yang mengirimnya pesan karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya salah paham.

"Baekhyun, maukah kau menjaga pasienku sebentar? Aku mau minum."

Aku menatap Sehun dengan polos. "Tentu saja. Kalau kau mau menceritakan tentang kencanmu."

Ia mengerutkan keningnya ke arahku, kesal.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, Byun Baekhyun."

Oh tidak. Aku tahu ia kesal kalau ia menggunakan nama panjangku.

"Aku melihatnya di sana, dan aku langsung tahu aku sedang dikerjai, lalu aku pergi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau terlalu terobsesi denganku. Selamat, kau berhasil mengerjaiku. Ha-ha."

Astaga, seseorang sedang sensitif hari ini.

"Apa kau mau menjaga pasienku saat kau kembali?" tanyaku, memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakannya lagi untuk saat ini. Sepertinya, aku perlu menyusun strategi baru untuk mendapatkan informasi. Membuatnya marah bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Kenapa? Kau mau minum? Aku bisa membelikanmu minuman," jawabnya.

"Tidak, aku ingin istirahat."

"Istirahat? Dan kau sebut apa kegiatan yang kau lakukan dari setengah jam yang lalu? Menguji daya tahan kursi?" Ia jelas masih marah tentang dr. Xi. Lagi pula, selama ini pekerjaannya hanyalah duduk-duduk saja dan mengukur daya tahan kursi. Ia tidak boleh menuduhku seperti ini.

"Kau mau aku menjaga pasienmu atau tidak?" tanyaku, suaraku sama jengkelnya dengan suaranya.

"Baiklah," dengusnya. "Aku akan segera kembali. Dan aku baru saja memeriksa semua pasienku. Mereka semua bisa bernapas dan kelihatannya benar-benar gembira berada di lubang neraka ini," ucapnya sinis. "Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan mereka. Dan hubungi ponselku kalau kau membutuhkanku."

Aku mengangguk, dan ia berlalu. Ia pergi selama hampir setengah jam. Tapi, tidak satu pun dari pasiennya membutuhkan apa-apa kecuali Tuan Kang, yang hanya membutuhkan suntikan Morfin untuk pompa PCA-nya. Bibi Heechul dan Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya perawat lain yang bekerja bersama kami hari ini, tapi Bibi Heechul terus menghilang menyelinap untuk merokok dan Kyungsoo bersembunyi di stasiun perawat setiap kali pasiennya tidak membutuhkannya. Dan Soyou tidak berbicara denganku.

Suasana sangat tenang, dan aku menyukainya.

Seorang dokter datang untuk memeriksa salah satu pasien Sehun. Aku ikut dengannya dan bertindak sebagai kedua tangannya.

"Baekhyun, bisa kau melakukan ini untukku?" dan "Dimana hasil laboratorium kemarin, Baekhyun?"

"Di sini, dr. Lee." Aku membalik hasil laboratorium di clipboard yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Dia melakukan CT scan hari Jumat lalu. Kenapa tidak ada laporan CT di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku kurang tahu, dr. Lee. Aku akan memeriksanya di stasiun sekarang."

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku berapa banyak urin di kateternya?" tanyanya lagi.

Oh Tuhan! Dia baru saja mengeceknya.

Setelah aku mengecek kantong urin, dia juga ingin tahu apa isi cairan infus pasiennya dan seberapa cepat tetesannya. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apa orang ini benar-benar seorang dokter. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini dan ia sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pasiennya.

Ia memintaku untuk memeriksa kadar oksigen pasien. Kenapa? Aku juga tidak tahu, dan aku berharap Sehun bergegas ke sini karena aku tidak tahu banyak tentang pasiennya.

Chanyeol sudah duduk di stasiun perawat saat aku kembali, dan hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuatku gugup, perutku terasa dipilin. Ia tersenyum padaku, dan sepertinya setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku terdengar bodoh. Tapi, dr. Lee akhirnya merasa puas.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin dada pasien ini di x-ray. Pastikan itu dilakukan malam ini, Baekhyun," ujar dr. Lee.

Aku memutar mata di belakang punggungnya. Dokter ini kerjaannya hanya memerintah orang-orang saja. Tapi, Chanyeol melihatku dan menyeringai, dan untungnya tetap diam.

"Boleh aku tahu x-ray-nya untuk apa?" tanyanyaku sopan.

"Untuk menyingkirkan pneumonia-nya. Aku mendengar suara derak di lobus kanan bawahnya," ucapnya.

Dan ia pergi.

Aku duduk di dekat Chanyeol. Wajahku terasa sedikit panas dan ia masih menyeringai menatapku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau sepertinya punya masalah kalau ada orang yang memerintahmu," komentarnya.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Aku benci membiarkan Chanyeol melihatku begitu terluka karena hal yang sangat sepele.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku melihat ekspresimu," jawabnya tajam.

"Tapi, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," aku membela diri. "Aku menjadi perawat yang baik dan menjaga mulutku. Kau seharusnya bangga."

Ia hanya tersenyum padaku saat membuka grafik. Perutku masih berpilin, tapi aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa yang membuatku begitu kesal.

Aku mempelajari gerak-gerik Chanyeol saat ia membaca grafik. Ia memergokiku menatapnya, dan ia tersenyum sambil menatapku, dan tiba-tiba rasanya ini seperti kami saling menggoda lewat tatapan mata. Tapi, mungkin ini memang benar, karena jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

Aku perhatikan ia sepertinya kelelahan. Rambutnya berantakan, kantong di bawah matanya menghitam. Dan ia sering menggosok wajahnya, seakan berusaha membangunkan dirinya.

"Kapan kau terakhir kali libur?" tanyaku, sedikit khawatir. Sepertinya ia bekerja belasan hari berturut-turut.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya. "Rasanya sudah lebih dari seminggu."

"Jam berapa kau selesai bekerja kemarin?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin jam tujuh malam atau lebih."

"Aku pikir kau selesai jam dua siang," sahutku.

"Memang seharusnya begitu. Tapi, aku sibuk. Ada tiga kode kemarin dan banyak yang dipulangkan," jelasnya.

"Aku ikut prihatin. Setidaknya hari ini sedikit santai, kan?" ucapku.

Mata lelah Chanyeol menatapku. "Aku pikir kau harus berterima kasih padaku untuk itu," candanya, memaksa tersenyum. "Rasanya seperti aku mengirim pulang ratusan orang kemarin."

"Kapan kau libur lagi?" tanyaku.

Aku merasa kasihan dengannya. Kalau mereka memintaku bekerja lebih dari seminggu berturut-turut, aku rasa aku akan berhenti bekerja dan tinggal di sebuah gua di suatu tempat. Tentunya itu akan terasa lebih baik dari pada menghabiskan waktu di sini.

"Umm... Kamis?" jawabnya tidak yakin.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengorupsi mesin pembuat kopi mengagumkan di lounge-mu," ucapku.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum licik, dan aku sedikit iri.

Aku memeriksa lounge perawat sebelumnya dan kami bahkan tidak punya mesin pembuat kopi biasa, tapi aku tidak akan memulai topik ketidakadilan sekarang.

Sehun tiba-tiba kembali, dan aku bersumpah sudah mendengar suaranya saat ia berjalan melewati pintu lift. Aku ragu ia bisa menyelinap diam-diam. Ia menyapa Chanyeol dengan antusias dan kemudian berpura-pura berciuman dengan tangannya sendiri di belakang Chanyeol, mengolok-olokku, dan tiba-tiba aku berharap seharusnya aku membuatnya lebih jengkel tentang dr. Xi sebelum ini.

Aku berpura-pura tindakannya tidak menggangguku.

"Kata dr. Lee, dia mendengar suara derak di lobus kanan Tuan Kang," ucapku. "Dr. Xi sudah memasukan jadwal x-ray untuk dada Tuan Kang. Dan juga BNP, siapa tahu dia butuh."

Sehun benar-benar tampak tersinggung. "Tidak ada suara derak di lobusnya."

"Dr. Lee tidak setuju denganmu," ucapku singkat.

Sehun menggeleng dan menggerutu saat ia berjalan pergi, mungkin pergi untuk mendengar dada Tuan Kang lagi. Chanyeol berdiri, melirik papan sensus pasien. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk pergi ke sebuah ruangan pasien, dan ia tidak repot-repot meminta siapapun untuk menemaninya. Aku melihat papan dan tahu kenapa.

Ini pasien Kyungsoo.

Dengan berkedok mengambil minuman dari ruang makan, aku akhirnya bertemu dengannya di lorong dalam perjalananku kembali ke stasiun perawat. Aku menariknya ke samping agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar kami.

"Hei," ucapku, suaraku nyaris berbisik. "Apa kau sudah meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo?"

"Belum," jawabnya, dan aku bisa melihat ia tidak berencana untuk melakukannya.

"Kenapa belum?"

Ia mendesah keras dan menggosok bagian belakang lehernya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin melakukannya saat ini. Dan lagi pula, dia juga sudah tahu aku akan menegurnya seperti itu."

Aku agak terkejut mendengar ucapannya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku, berusaha menjaga suaraku tetap pelan. "Dia seorang perawat yang baik."

"Tidak, Baekhyun," jawabnya, dan aku semakin kaget. "Perintahku tidak diselesaikannya, dia sering tidak mencatat I dan O-ku. Dia pernah memberi obat penurun tekanan darah pada pasienku yang bertekanan darah rendah dan aku hampir mengirimnya ke unit gawat darurat saat dia tidak sadarkan diri. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau selalu membelanya, dia bukan perawat sebaik yang kaupikirkan."

Aku menatapnya, merasa sedikit bodoh. Aku rasa ia benar, semuanya harus dipertimbangkan. Aku hampir tidak mengenal Kyungsoo. Aku tidak pernah bekerja bersamanya. Yang kutahu adalah ia seorang gadis manis dan pendiam dan aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis.

Dan aku juga tidak yakin kenapa aku terus membelanya dihadapan orang yang benar-benar kusukai.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini sebelumnya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu sebelumnya," jawabnya gusar. "Aku tidak mau membicarakan keburukan orang lain, terutama dengan mereka yang mengaku membenciku." Aku menatapnya tajam, dan ia dengan cepat mengoreksi ucapannya. "Membenci dokter, atau apa pun itu. Dan kemudian kita tidak pernah membahasnya lagi."

Aku tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu menjadi penyebab tekanan di hidupnya.

"Aku minta maaf," gumamku. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi tentang ini. Lagi pula, ini juga bukan urusanku."

Chanyeol mendesah. Ia tidak terlihat kesal, hanya kelelahan. Aku berharap aku bisa menarik kembali semua konfrontasi kecilku. Belum lagi ia sudah bekerja beberapa hari berturut-turut. Aku akan berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan kalau bekerja empat hari saja secara berturut-turut, jadi aku tidak terlalu menyalahkannya.

"Apa kau sibuk?" tanyanya, nada suaranya ringan, dan aku lega ia tidak marah padaku.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ada satu lagi pasien yang harus kuperiksa dan aku pikir aku ingin minum kopi setelahnya. Kau mau ikut?"

Debaran di dadaku menjawab untukku.

Aku memeriksa semua pasienku, dan kemudian menyerahkan mereka pada Sehun sebelum mengikuti Chanyeol ke lift. Perjalanan dalam lift tenang, begitu juga saat berjalan melalui lorong. Hampir tidak ada orang yang terlihat, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah ada suatu peristiwa yang terjadi di luar sana yang menyebabkan kejadian langka hari ini.

Chanyeol membimbingku masuk ke lounge, dan aku sedikit gelisah saat melihat dr. Lee berdiri di depan TV sambil memegang secangkir kopi dan beberapa permen mint saat ia menatap ke layar. Ia melirik kami sebentar saat kami masuk dan aku melihat matanya menyipit saat menatapku.

"Apa aku akan mendapat masalah karena berada di sini?" bisikku cemas pada Chanyeol.

"Tenang, Baekhyun. Kita sudah pernah membahasnya."

"Tapi, terakhir kali aku ke sini tidak ada orang," lanjutku.

Chanyeol mengabaikanku, setelah menyapa dr. Lee, ia segera menarik terbuka laci mesin pembuat kopi. Ia menatapku sambil menarik keluar paket kopi.

"Milky-way lagi?"

"Tentu saja," jawabku, memaksakan diri untuk bersantai. Ini lebih mudah dilakukan setelah aroma milky-way berembus melalui udara, dan tiba-tiba aku tidak ingat lagi siapa yang kubicarakan. Dr. siapa?

Oh ya, dr. Lee. Pria itu mendesah, mengingatkanku akan kehadirannya, dan kemudian berjalan cepat keluar ruangan. Ia kelihatannya tidak senang dengan kehadiran kami yang tiba-tiba. Aku, secara pribadi, tidak peduli. Aku menyadari tidak ada lagi yang lebih penting selain kopi rasa milky-way.

Aku duduk membawa kopiku sementara Chanyeol membuat secangkir kopi hitam untuknya.

"Kau mau kue?" tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawabku.

"Kau yakin? Aku akan membawa dua potong untukku sendiri dan aku tidak akan berbagi denganmu."

"Aku bisa mendapatkan kuemu kalau aku mau, dr. Park," ancamku.

Ia tertawa sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku, dan ia sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat. Dan dengan aroma kopi milky-way bercampur dengan kue, aku hampir yakin aku sudah mati. Pasti seperti ini bau surga.

"Kau bisa mencobanya," sahutnya, jelas tidak takut dengan ancamanku. "Tapi, kebanyakan orang menyesali keputusannya. Aku bisa sangat protektif dengan kueku."

Aku mencoba mengambil kue darinya, tapi ia sudah mengantisipasi gerakanku dan meraih pergelangan tanganku sebelum aku bisa menyentuh kuenya. Aku menjerit saat ia menghalau lenganku. Kami mungkin terlihat konyol, berebut sepotong kue ketika ada sepiring besar kue di sana, tapi untungnya tidak ada orang lain yang menjadi saksi.

Ia berhasil menggenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku dengan satu tangan, cengkeramannya begitu erat dan aku tidak bisa menariknya. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia meraih kedua potong kue dan memasukannya ke mulut di saat bersamaan. Remah berserakan dimana-mana, termasuk di bajuku, tapi entah kenapa aku menganggap ini lucu dan bukannya jijik.

"Kau curang!" tuduhku sambil terus berusaha membebaskan diri. "Kau tidak bisa langsung memakannya. Itu tidak adil."

"Ihi...nah" remah keluar dari mulutnya saat ia mencoba berbicara dengan mulut penuh, aku mengernyit dan menarik diri. Ia akhirnya melepaskan tanganku, dan setelah beberapa detik dan beberapa teguk kopi kemudian, ia mengatakan, "Sudah kubilang, tidak ada yang bisa merebut kueku."

"Ya, kau terlihat rakus sekarang," ucapku padanya, menunjuk ke remah-remah kue di bajunya. Ia melihat ke bawah dan mulai menepuk-nepuknya, namun masih banyak remah yang tersisa dan ia akhirnya melepas jaket lab-nya dan menggantungnya di belakang kursi.

Ia mengenakan kaos yang pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya dan celana scrub biru, dan setiap otot di tubuhku menegang melihatnya.

Ia seharusnya berada di poster. Poster dokter. Poster itu harus dipasang di bangunan tertinggi Gyeonggi dengan kata-kata, "Merasa tidak enak badan? Biarkan dokter dari Rumah Sakit Konoha membuatmu merasa lebih baik..." dan aku yakin tempat ini akan dibanjiri pasien.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Sehun dan dr. Xi?" tanyaku licik, berharap untuk mengalihkan pikiran konyolku.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Sehun selalu bersikap aneh saat berhubungan dengan dr. Xi."

"Jadi, kau pikir mereka tidak tidur bersama?" tanyaku lagi sambil mengangkat alis.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Ya." Ya, itu penting, karena Sehun selalu mengolok-olokku tentang Chanyeol, dan setidaknya yang bisa kulakukan adalah membalas dendam.

Chanyeol menatapku heran, tapi kemudian berkata, "Mungkin kau benar. Mereka sudah melakukannya sebelum ini."

"Dia bilang dia mau minum dan tidak kembali sampai setengah jam kemudian. Aku yakin mereka melakukan itu di lemari petugas kebersihan di suatu tempat."

"Tapi, dr. Xi tidak bekerja sekarang," ucap Chanyeol, menolak ideku. "Dia tidak bekerja sampai nanti malam."

"Oh." Sial. Dia mungkin memang hanya duduk bermalas-malasan.

"Apa kau besok kerja?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ya."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Ia tersenyum padaku, dan dadaku terasa sesak, tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat senang karena besok bekerja, meskipun aku tidak pernah tahu ini bisa terjadi. Siapa yang merasa tidak sabar untuk pergi bekerja?

Perawat yang dirayu oleh dr. Park, itu lah dia.

Kami masih duduk berdekatan—bahu kami saling bersinggungan—dan ia sedikit bersandar ke arahku, membuat hidung kami nyaris bersentuhan. Aku tidak menarik diri. Jantungku rasanya mau keluar.

"Aku senang melihatmu di sini," bisiknya, dan aku bisa merasakan napasnya menerpa bibirku. "Kau membuat hariku jauh lebih baik."

Hidungnya menyentuh hidungku, dan kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Sentuhannya lembut, dan aku pikir ia hanya ingin mengetesku, melihat apa aku akan menarik diri. Tapi, aku tidak melakukannya.

Aku rasa aku membuat kami berdua kaget saat aku bersandar ke arahnya, meningkatkan tekanan di bibirnya, mengklaim bibirnya dengan bibirku. Ia membalas ciumanku dengan intensitas yang sama, mulutnya terbuka, dan ia terasa manis seperti kue dan aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah puas melumati bibirnya.

Aku meluncur dari kursiku sampai aku berada lebih dekat dengannya, tubuhku menekan tubuhnya. Ia membawa tangannya ke wajahku, menyeka rambut dari wajahku sementara ibu jarinya mengusap pipiku, dan kami terus bercium sampai beberapa saat kemudian.

Tiba-tiba terdengar serangkaian bunyi panjang. Suaranya keras, menggema di seluruh ruangan, dan suaranya berasal tepat dari belakang kami. Chanyeol meringis sebelum akhirnya menarik diri, dan kami berdua sedikit terengah-engah saat ia mengambil pager dari dalam saku jas lab-nya.

Ia cemberut sebelum berdiri dan dengan cepat memasang jas lab-nya kembali.

"Ini rapid response. Aku harus segera pergi, Baekhyun. Aku minta maaf," ia meminta maaf, dan gerakannya tergesa-gesa. Ia bahkan tidak membawa kopi bersamanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapku cepat, dan segera mengikutinya keluar dari ruangan, kopiku berada di tangan. Ia berlalu sambil mengucapkan sampai jumpa, dan ada perasaan kosong yang menghantuiku karena ketidakhadirannya.

Aku berharap untuk bertemu Chanyeol di hari berikutnya. Ini perasaan yang tidak rasional. Tidak ada orang yang merasa seperti ini kecuali kalau kau tidur bersama. Dan jelas kami tidak melakukan itu.

Setiap lantai rumah sakit dibagi menjadi dua unit, dan dengan menyusuri lorong lama aku bisa memata-matai perawat di stasiun unit yang berdekatan. Aku biasanya tidak sering melihat perawat, tapi transporter sering lewat melalui unit kami menuju lift yang berada tepat di depan stasiun kami. Dan kadang-kadang perawat dari sisi lain akan datang ke ruang pasokan kami untuk "mencuri" barang-barang dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Kami seharusnya tidak perlu "mencuri", karena masing-masing unit memiliki anggarannya masing-masing, tapi tidak ada yang peduli dengan hal itu. Tidak ada waktu untuk khawatir dengan anggaran ketika pasienmu sedang kritis dan kau sudah bekerja dengan keras.

Aku melihat Chanyeol di stasiun perawat lain. Ia berdiri di depan meja sambil membolak-balik grafik dan menggosok lehernya.

Aku selalu merasa sedikit gugup saat melihatnya.

Aku harus mengirim beberapa fax perintah dokter, dan jika aku melihat ke kanan dan memiringkan kepalaku sedikit saja, aku bisa melihat Chanyeol dengan jelas. Tanpa malu-malu, aku memerhatikannya sambil menunggu semua kertas-kertasku masuk ke dalam mesin.

Dan kemudian seorang wanita—seorang wanita tinggi semampai berambut merah muda gelap dalam balutan jas lab putih—melangkah mendekatinya dan menempatkan tangan di bahunya, ia bahkan bersandar untuk berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. Ia berbalik untuk melihat wanita itu, dan ia melangkah mundur. Aku melihatnya tersenyum.

Lisa mendekatiku dari belakang.

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh, suaraku terdengar jelas meskipun perasaanku campur aduk.

Aku mendengar suara ejekan di belakangku, aku berbalik, ternyata itu bukan Lisa, dan aku melihat Soyou sedang menunggu gilirannya menggunakan mesin fax.

"Itu dr. Kim," jawab Soyou sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ia berdiri di sebelahku dan mulai mengatur kertasnya di atas mesin. "Dia dan dr. Park sudah dekat selama bertahun-tahun. Semua orang tahu itu, Baekhyun."

Jarinya menekan tombol dan mesin fax perlahan menelan kertasnya. Perhatiannya sekarang difokuskan pada pekerjaan di tangannya, tapi aku tahu dia.

Soyou secara terang-terangan bernafsu dengan Chanyeol, bahkan sejak sebelum aku bertemu dengannya, dan ia selalu mencela memandangiku sejak kencan pertamaku dengan Chanyeol. Lisa bilang Chanyeol tidak lagi dekat dengan dr. Kim, dan aku percaya ucapannya.

Tapi cemburu adalah perasaan yang menyedihkan, dan oh rasanya seperti terbakar.

 **.**

* * *

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **.**

Saya bukan author yang kemarin posting ff ini tapi gapake credit ya wkwkwkwkwk karena saya jga reader di ff itu tubihanes. Saya cuma repost & lanjutin remake karena ff ini bagus banget asli! Dan kaget ada yang bilang ini ff ini aslinya pairing Edward-Bella dan punyanya **mybluesky** , tapi si author ngaku punya doi dengan mengganti judulnya wkwkwkwkwkwkwk.

Setelah membaca ff aslinya dan mencocokkan dengan hasil remake sebelumnya (yg sudah saya kopi ke laptop huehehehe), jadi saya memutuskan untuk repost/remake ulang because saya tau ff dihapus itu sedihnya sama kek bias dating (plak).

Kalian yang pengen baca aslinya bisa pm nanti saya kasih linknya, atau saya aja yg posting?

Mian kalo ada nama cast asli yang masih nyangkut T T


	8. Avoidance, Apologies & Ice Cream Fetish

.

 **© mybluesky**

.

* * *

Note:

Bucket list: Daftar yang berisi keinginan yang harus dilakukan sebelum meninggal.

* * *

Aku seharusnya tidak cemburu.

Kami tidak berpacaran. Kami bukan apa-apa. Dan walaupun kami baru saja berciuman kemarin, aku sudah jelas-jelas menegaskan kalau aku tidak ingin hubungan kami lebih dari sekedar teman. Dan ini berarti ia boleh berkencan dengan siapa pun.

Lagi pula, mereka berdua juga tidak sedang berkencan. Tidak semua orang berkencan dengan orang yang mereka senyumi.

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun. Kendalikan dirimu!

Sialan.

Aku sudah berusaha untuk berhenti menjadi penguntit. Tapi, kedua mataku tidak bisa berhenti menatap menyusuri lorong sampai si jangkung pergi dan mengucapkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa mendengar ucapan mereka. Kalau saja orang lain tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini, mungkin mereka akan berpikir aku melihat Chanyeol dan wanita itu sedang bercumbu di tengah stasiun perawat. Aku yakin Soyou senang melihatku sekarang.

Chanyeol menyerahkan clipboard pasien pada seseorang dan kemudian berbalik berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju unit tempatku bekerja. Aku segera menghilang ke dalam stasiun perawat dan mencari sesuatu untuk dilakukan—apa pun akan kulakukan untuk membuatku sibuk saat ia berada di sini.

Aku rasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengecek semua pasienku. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, aku menyelinap keluar dari stasiun perawat dan berdoa agar seseorang perlu bantuanku.

Aku beruntung. Salah seorang pasienku butuh bantuan menuju kamar mandi, dan ia seorang wanita tua yang berjalan tertatih-tatih. Napasnya terdengar seperti habis lari maraton saat kami kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Sepertinya aku baru saja selesai olah raga," candanya riang, dan aku memaksakan senyum untuk menanggapinya. Pikiranku terlalu sibuk untuk mengekspresikan kegembiraanku karena berhasil melakukan ekspedisi sepuluh kaki dari kamar mandi.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Mungkin aku bisa nongkrong di sana selama beberapa menit dan berpura-pura mengeluh sakit perut. Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Tidak untuk sekarang.

Aku harus melewati stasiun perawat untuk menuju ke sana, dan aku melihatnya dari sudut mataku. Aku tidak membuat kontak mata dengannya. Aku bahkan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Aku sadar dengan kemampuan aktingku yang mengerikan, tapi ini tidak bisa menghentikanku.

Aku berlama-lama di kamar kecil dan akhirnya keluar setelah seseorang menggedor pintu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Itu Bibi Heechul, dan aku tersenyum sambil meminta maaf saat kami berpapasan.

Chanyeol masih berada di stasiun perawat saat aku kembali. Ada kemungkinan ia menungguku—aku tidak memikirkan ini sebelumnya—dan matanya langsung menatapku saat ia tersenyum, namun ada kerutan kecil terpetakan di antara kedua alisnya.

Sial.

Aku akhirnya berjalan mendekat, aku tahu aku tidak bisa menghindar untuk selamanya. Aku merasa gugup. Telapak tanganku bahkan sudah mulai berkeringat.

Aku duduk di depannya, memaksakan senyum, dan mencoba bersikap biasa. "Hei," ucapku sambil lalu.

"Hei," jawabnya, sebelah alisnya naik sebelum mengerutkan kening. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Aku kembali tersenyum, tapi Chanyeol tampaknya tidak yakin dengan jawabanku.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu."

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyaku, cepat-cepat mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Tidak terlalu sibuk, kan?"

"Tidak terlalu. Tapi, aku masih harus memeriksa pasien di tiga lantai lagi. Aku harap bisa selesai paling lama jam tiga," jawabnya.

"Semoga beruntung," ucapku tulus. Aku mungkin tidak senang dengan keadaan kami sekarang—atau dengan perasaanku—tapi, aku tahu ia lelah dan butuh tidur.

"Terima kasih." Ia memberiku senyum miringnya, dan aku merasa seperti sampah. Ini satu-satunya kata yang bisa menggambarkanku saat ini... apa pun ini.

Benar-benar sampah.

Dan aku ingat betul kenapa aku bersikeras untuk tetap melajang.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Hati-hati, Ayah. Tinggalkan saja di mobil, aku bisa menelepon seseorang untuk datang membantu kita membawanya."

"Jangan konyol, Baekhyun. Aku memang sudah tua, tapi aku tidak cacat. Aku bisa membawa meja ringan ini naik ke apartemenmu."

"Terlalu banyak tangga dan mejanya tidak seringan itu. Dan punggung Ayah masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh setelah kecelakaan mobil."

Ayah menyipitkan matanya menatapku, salah satu ujung kumisnya berkedut. Ada kemungkinan ia berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya, kadang-kadang aku sulit membedakan ekspresinya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatir punggungku, Baekhyun. Biarkan aku yang mengkhawatir punggungku," tukas ayahku.

Ayahku datang hari ini untuk membawakan meja makan yang ia dapat dari temannya. Aku sudah meyakinkannya kalau aku tidak memerlukan meja makan—aku biasanya langsung duduk di sofa di depan TV saat makan—tapi, ayahku bersikeras kalau setiap tempat tinggal harus punya meja makan. Dan aku tidak bisa berdebat dengannya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membantumu," ucapku bersikeras sambil meraih salah satu sisi meja.

"Tentu saja kau harus membantuku. Kau tidak berpikir kau akan berdiri diam saja di sana dengan manisnya, sementara pria tua ini melakukan semua pekerjaan, kan?"

Ayah mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, kami mengangkat meja dan mulai menaiki tangga. Butuh waktu lama untuk memindahkan meja ini, dan banyak gumaman umpatan dan teriakan dari ayahku, tapi akhirnya kami sampai di lantai apartemenku, menyusuri lorong, dan masuk ke dalam apartemenku.

Kami harus kembali turun untuk mengambil kursi, tapi aku bersikeras untuk membawanya dengan lift. Semuanya telah tertata, aku berdiri sambil mengamati furnitur baruku. Meja makan ini dicat putih dan terlihat mengerikan ketika disandingkan dengan dekorasiku yang tidak senada lainnya, dan salah satu kaki kursinya terlihat habis dikunyah anjing. Tapi, aku rasa itu harga yang harus kau bayar disaat hampir semua furnitur yang kau miliki adalah furnitur warisan dari teman-teman lamamu.

"Lihat, kan?" Ayahku menepuk-nepuk meja. "Sekarang kau punya tempat yang layak untuk makan."

Aku menahan dengusan, karena aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah makan di sini. Tapi, aku rasa meja ini akan menjadi tempat yang bagus untuk meletakan barang-barangku. Mungkin aku bisa menempatkan sebuah lemari arsip di bawah dan membuatnya terlihat seperti meja kantoran.

"Ya, Ayah. Kelihatannya bagus." Aku tersenyum tulus, dan aku benar-benar menghargai niat baik ayahku.

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ya," jawabku.

"Bagus. Kau bisa mentraktirku makan siang."

Kami memutuskan untuk makan siang di sebuah restoran kecil yang terkenal dengan makanan penutup dan kopinya. Kami berdua memesan sushi dan kemudian berbagi sepotong kue berukuran besar, dan kami juga memesan secangkir kopi panas. Ayahku mewariskan kecintaannya terhadap kopi padaku—ia minum sekitar lima cangkir sehari dan tidak kesulitan tidur di malam hari.

Kami mengobrol santai. Ayah mengeluh tentang lalu-lintas Gyeonggi—sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan kampung halamannya yang tenang. Ia juga bertanya apa aku sudah memiliki teman dan bagaimana pekerjaanku. Aku menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan jujur.

"Kau sudah bicara dengan anak laki-laki?" Ia menatapku, sebelah alisnya naik, dan aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mataku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Ayah. Aku berbicara denganmu sekarang," jawabku pura-pura bodoh.

Ia tahu apa yang kulakukan. "Aku bukan anak laki-laki, Baekhyun," sahutnya. "Aku ayahmu. Dan kau tahu betul apa maksudku."

Aku menggeleng, mulutku penuh kue. Tentu saja pikiranku langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol, dan memenuhi mulutku dengan hidangan penutup favoritnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Aku menelan makanan sebelum menjawab. "Tidak juga," ucapku.

"Mmm hmmm." Ayah meneguk kopinya, dan aku pikir jawabannya terdengar skeptis.

"'Mmm hmmm' apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja kau gadis muda yang cantik, dan aku tahu banyak anak laki-laki yang mencoba berbicara denganmu."

"Jangan konyol, Ayah. Pria tidak berbondong-bondong datang ke depan pintuku. Ini bukan kerajaan hewan," ujarku.

"Aku tahu, Baekhyun. Tapi, aku khawatir denganmu. Kau tinggal di kota besar ini sendirian. Kau dulu tinggal bersama mantan kekasihmu," tambah ayahku.

"Ya, dan sekarang hidupku tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini," aku meyakinkannya. Ini benar—aku sudah sedikit lebih bahagia setelah membersihkan diri dari drama yang berhubungan dengan Joonmyun, meskipun terus memikirkan Chanyeol menempatkanku di ambang kegilaan.

"Mungkin saja. Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru menjalin hubungan serius dengan seseorang, Nak. Kau masih terlalu muda. Ibumu mungkin tidak setuju—aku yakin dia sudah meminta cucu darimu sekarang. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Itulah masalah yang terjadi pada banyak pasangan akhir-akhir ini—mereka menikah sebelum menikmati masa mudanya dan kemudian pernikahan mereka tidak bahagia lalu mereka bercerai. Lihat saja ibumu, sebagai contohnya."

Aku ingin membantah bagian dimana ibuku disebut-sebut, tapi aku tidak berani. Ibuku menikah dengan ayahku selama tiga belas tahun. Itu waktu yang cukup lama.

"Joonmyun dan aku tidak pernah berbicarakan tentang pernikahan. Jadi, itu tidak masalah," ucapku sambil memotong-motong kecil kueku dan memakannya satu-per-satu.

Sejujurnya, itu adalah salah satu dari banyak permasalahanku dengan Joonmyun. Kami tidak pernah berbicara tentang pernikahan.

Lima tahun bersama dan tidak ada pembicaraan tentang pernikahan! Aku seharusnya menyadari ini dari dulu.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Dia tidak pantas untukmu," geram ayahku. "Seorang pria yang tidak bisa menyimpan _barang_ nya di dalam celana tidak baik untuk masyarakat, apalagi untuk anak gadisku."

Oh, Tuhan. Jangan bilang ayahku baru saja membicarakan _'barang'_ Joonmyun.

"Aku tahu, Ayah. Percayalah," ucapku sambil menenangkan diri dan berharap agar kami bisa menghentikan topik pembicaraan ini.

Tapi, ia terus melanjutkan. "Kau mungkin sebaiknya mulai berkencan dengan pria yang lebih tua darimu," ucapnya. "Mereka lebih matang dan siap untuk menikah. Mereka bersikap lebih baik, tidak seperti remaja."

Joonmyun juga lebih tua dariku, tapi hanya dua tahun lebih tua. Chanyeol setidaknya berusia akhir dua puluhan. Dan kemudian, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mempertimbangkan usia Chanyeol, padahal aku sudah mengabaikan pesannya sejak pertemuannya dengan dokter jangkung itu. Aku memutuskan berhenti bicara dengannya untuk sementara waktu, karena aku tidak ingin terlalu terikat.

Kecemburuan yang kurasakan sudah membukakan mataku betapa aku sangat menyukainya, dan aku memilih mundur untuk saat ini.

Bukan berarti mengabaikannya adalah cara terbaik untuk mundur, tapi kalau kami terus berkirim pesan, maka aku akan menyerah dan kembali bicara dengannya. Aku mungkin akan membiarkannya menciumku lagi, dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Ayah sudah menghabiskan kopinya dan ia melambaikan tangan pada pelayan untuk mengisinya lagi. Ia tahu pikiranku ada di tempat lain, tapi ia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Ia meletakan cangkirnya di atas meja dan menatapku.

"Jadi... kapan kau berencana untuk mengunjungiku?"

Kami kembali ke apartemenku, tapi pada pukul empat lewat lima belas menit, ayahku pamit pulang dengan alasan ingin menghindari kemacetan lalu-lintas Gyeonggi dan sampai di rumah tepat waktunya untuk tidur. Aku menonton TV dan kemudian memeriksa lemari es untuk mencari camilan. Tapi, aku tidak punya apa-apa.

Aku pergi ke minimarket, membeli beberapa camilan untuk memenuhi lemari. Ponselku berdering saat aku berbelanja. Ini dari Chanyeol, dan aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah saat aku mematikan nada ponselku dan menyimpannya jauh-jauh ke dalam dompet.

Aku berjalan melewati stand es krim dan memilih empat kotak Ben & Jerry's dengan rasa berbeda. Aku tidak berencana untuk menangis dan makan es krim untuk menenangkan diri, tapi salah satu tujuan hidupku adalah mencoba setiap rasa Ben & Jerry's sebelum mati.

Setelah membayar barang belanjaanku dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil, aku kembali memeriksa ponsel. Chanyeol mengirim sebuah pesan.

 _Apa kau menghindariku?_ -Chanyeol

Aku rasa tidak ada detail yang terlewatkan olehnya—atau mungkin usahaku untuk menghidarinya sangat jelas terlihat. Cuma ada dua alasan kenapa aku tidak membalas pesan darinya, aku mengabaikannya atau aku ditelan bumi.

Aku kembali merasa bersalah. Aku seharusnya bicara padanya dan menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanku, bukan bertindak seperti anak kecil yang merajuk. Tapi jujur saja, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku ia akan terus mencoba menghubungiku. Aku pikir ia akan mundur seketika.

Aku meluncur ke kursi pengemudi dan berdebat sendiri untuk membalas pesannya atau tidak. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk meneleponnya saat sampai di apartemen dan menyalakan mobil, perlahan-lahan menjauh dari minimarket.

Musik bergema di dalam mobilku, tapi aku tidak mendengar satu katapun dari lagunya. Pikiranku sibuk merencanakan apa yang harus kukatakan pada Chanyeol. Aku bahkan menyusun strategi untuk menangkisnya kalau ia mencoba merayuku lagi.

Sesampainya di gedung apartemen, aku membongkar barang belanjaan dari mobil. Aku bertekad untuk mengangkut semuanya sekaligus. Lenganku langsung menarik miring tubuhku karena beratnya belanjaanku, jari-jariku memutih dan rasanya ingin robek. Aku menunduk melihat ke kantong plastik belanjaan, berusaha untuk memposisikannya lebih baik, dan saat aku kembali mengangkat kepala, mataku langsung bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol duduk di tangga di luar gedung. Chanyeol, masih mengenakan scrub-nya, terlihat kelelahan dan rambutnya berantakan. Ia segera berdiri, bergegas maju untuk membantuku membawa barang belanjaan, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Aku akhirnya bertanya saat ia mengambil barang belanjaanku. Melihatnya di sini ditambah dengan darah yang mengalir ke ujung-ujung jariku membuatku lega; tapi aku belum pernah merasa senang dan gelisah pada saat yang bersamaan seperti ini.

Ia mendesah dan berkata, "Aku sedang berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi padamu." Nada suaranya terdengar biasa saja, tapi cukup untuk menusukku.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi padaku," jawabku, menjaga agar suaraku tetap terdengar santai. "Dan aku bisa membawanya." Aku menunjuk barang belanjaanku, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk memberikannya lagi padaku.

"Biar aku saja," jawabnya singkat.

Kami mulai berjalan memasuki pintu masuk gedung.

"Jadi, kau tidak menghindariku?" tanyanya skeptis, ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku sedikit malu dan berharap aku langsung meneleponnya dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Ini rumit," ucapku. "Kau mungkin tidak akan mengerti."

"Coba jelaskan padaku."

"Tidak ada aturan yang mengharuskanku menjawab semua telepon darimu. Kita tidak berpacaran," terangku.

Ia menatapku dari sudut matanya, dan aku sadar aku sudah menyakiti perasaannya. Alisnya bertautan dan bibirnya mengerucut. Aku harap aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ya, tapi apa yang kau lakukan ini cukup menyebalkan, Baekhyun," ucapnya jengkel, dan aku menekan tombol lift. "Kalau kau memutuskan untuk tidak ingin berbicara denganku lagi, setidaknya beri aku alasannya. Maksudku, di suatu hari kau menciumku dan di hari berikutnya kau bahkan tidak mau bicara denganku."

"Kau yang menciumku," aku mengingatkannya.

"Dan kau balik menciumku. Aku tidak pernah memaksakan diriku padamu," jawabnya dengan marah.

Suaranya menggema di seluruh lobi, dan seorang pria yang datang dari tangga menganga melihat kami saat ia lewat. Chanyeol dan aku berhenti bicara sesaat.

Untungnya, pintu lift terbuka dan kami segera melangkah masuk. Kami satu-satunya orang yang berada di bilik kecil ini dan aku bisa merasakan ketegangan di antara kami berdua saat lift bergerak naik.

"Jadi, kau mau memberitahuku permasalahan yang sebenarnya atau tidak?" ia bertanya lagi, suaranya terdengar tenang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Chanyeol. Aku tidak marah dengan apa pun," aku berbohong. Ya, secara teknis aku berbohong. Aku tidak perlu marah saat Chanyeol berbicara dengan mantan kekasihnya—ia boleh berbicara dengan siapa pun—tapi, aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena merasa cemburu.

"Kau bohong," ucapnya singkat, dan aku tertangkap basah. Apa aku benar-benar transparan?

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong," aku kembali berbohong.

"Lisa bilang kau melihatku bersama Yejin."

"Siapa Yejin?" tanyaku tajam, dan kemudian aku cepat-cepat mengendalikan suaraku. Chanyeol melihatku dari ujung matanya.

"Dr. Kim. Maaf."

Mendengar Chanyeol menyebut wanita itu menggunakan nama marganya tidak mengurangi kecemburuan yang kurasakan. Bahkan meningkat seratus kali lebih parah.

"Jadi? Maksudku, ya, aku melihatmu bersamanya. Dan kenapa itu harus membuatku marah?" Aku tidak yakin apakah suaraku terdengar meyakinkan atau tidak saat berbicara. Pintu lift terbuka dan kami melangkah keluar.

"Kau pembohong yang payah, Baekhyun."

Sialan.

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti denganmu," ujarnya kesal. Aku segera memasukan kunci dan mendorong pintu apartemen sampai terbuka, membiarkan kami berdua masuk. "Kau bilang kau hanya ingin berteman sekarang, dan aku menerimanya. Walaupun aku terus berharap kau akan mengubah pikiranmu, tapi aku mengerti kau punya alasan sendiri untuk tidak ingin berhubungan serius sekarang." Ia meletakan barang belanjaan di meja baruku dan memelototiku, dan aku tidak suka melihat Chanyeol marah. "Yang tidak kumengerti adalah kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti bicara padaku hanya karena aku berbicara dengan seorang rekan kerja wanita. Terutama karena kau sendiri yang bersikeras untuk 'berteman saja'."

Kata-katanya menusuk lebih dari yang kubayangkan, dan tiba-tiba tenggorokanku rasanya seperti terbakar dan air mataku mengancam untuk keluar. Ucapannya benar, tentu saja; aku bersikap keterlaluan dan tindakanku tidak adil untuknya.

Dan yang lebih buruk adalah aku tidak ingin membuatnya marah. Aku tidak ingin menjadi alasan kemarahannya. Namun, di sinilah aku berada, melakukan kedua hal itu hanya karena aku kebingungan dengan sensasi baru yang kurasakan.

Aku berpaling darinya dan berdiri dalam diam, mencoba melawan air mataku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi gadis emosional seperti ini, dan hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena perubahan suasana hatiku. Aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya di belakangku, dan setelah beberapa detik berlalu, ia menempatkan tangannya di bahuku.

"Baekhyun, lihat aku," ucapnya lembut, jejak kemarahan tiba-tiba hilang dari suaranya. Aku berkedip cepat sebelum berbalik, berharap membersihkan wajahku dari emosi yang luar biasa bodoh ini.

Tapi, Chanyeol melihat semuanya. Ia mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya sambil mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak sedang berusaha membuatmu marah, Baekhyun," ucapnya pelan. "Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

Aku menggeleng, perlahan menurunkan kepalaku, melihat lantai. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan," aku akhirnya mengaku.

"Setidaknya bukan aku satu-satunya yang merasakan itu," candanya pelan.

Aku berhasil menahan air mata, tapi hidungku berkhianat.

"Tempo hari kau bilang kau menyukaiku," lanjutnya, tangannya masih di wajahku, ibu jarinya masih mengusap pipiku. "Kau mungkin tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat mendengar ucapanmu, tapi aku menganggapmu serius. Kau akan kesulitan untuk menghindariku sekarang."

Nadanya terdengar ringan, hampir bercanda, tapi ucapannya membuat perasaanku campur-aduk dan aku mengangkat mataku menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menghindarimu," ucapku tulus. Aku menyeka hidung, mencoba meredam segukan di balik tanganku. "Dan aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Itulah kenapa semua ini membuatku bingung."

Tubuhnya sangat dekat denganku. Dada kami hanya berjarak beberapa inci.

"Kenapa ini membuatmu bingung?"

"Aku baru saja putus dari kekasihku. Dan hubungan kami berjalan sangat lama dan membuatku stres, Chanyeol. Itulah sebabnya."

"Maukah kau menceritakan padaku tentang hubunganmu?" tanyanya, dan aku mendesah. Aku akhirnya menjauh darinya dan mulai memisah-misahkan barang belanjaanku. Empat kotak es krimku mungkin sudah meleleh sekarang.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanyaku balik. Setelah semua yang kulakukan, aku rasa aku berhutang penjelasan padanya.

"Berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" Chanyeol mulai membongkar kantong belanjaan di atas meja. Ia mencoba membantu, dan suasana tiba-tiba menjadi lebih ringan di antara kami.

"Lima tahun kurang lebih," jawabku.

"Kenapa kau putus?"

"Dia mengkhianatiku."

Chanyeol menatapku lama, sepotong roti berada di tangannya. "Pria itu bodoh, Baekhyun. Kau menyadarinya, kan?"

Aku mendengus, meskipun ucapannya sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku mengambil roti dari tangan Chanyeol dan menyimpannya di lemari. "Kau manis sekali, Chanyeol. Tapi percayalah, apa yang terjadi di antara kami tidak terlalu menyenangkan di saat-saat terakhir. Jadi, itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengagetkanku."

"Dia tidak berusaha cukup keras untuk mempertahankan hubungan kalian," ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu aku, Chanyeol," aku membantahnya, mencoba membuat suaraku tetap tenang. Ya, kami sudah berkencan dan berciuman beberapa kali, tapi kami belum terlalu lama saling mengenal.

Aku berbalik dan melihatnya mengeluarkan es krimku dari kantong belanjaan, satu alisnya terangkat.

"Aku tahu kau punya sesuatu yang aneh dengan Ben & Jerry's," candanya. Senyum kembali tersungging di bibirnya. Aku harus menggigit bibirku sendiri untuk menahan tawa.

"Bukan seperti itu," ucapku terdengar seperti pecandu es krim saat aku mengambil kotak es krim darinya. Aku menumpuk keempat kotaknya di tanganku sekaligus dan berjuang membuka freezer. "Ini ada tujuannya. Aku harus mencoba setiap rasanya sebelum aku mati," jelasku.

Chanyeol bersiul. "Wow. Bukankah kau terlalu muda untuk memulai bucket list?"

"Tidak. Lagi pula, makan es krim bukanlah suatu penyiksaan."

"Kau benar," ucapnya.

"Apa kau punya pertanyaan lagi tentang kehidupan cintaku yang menyedihkan?"

"Sebenarnya, ada. Seberapa serius hubungan kalian?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kalian bertunangan? Tinggal bersama?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, kami tinggal bersama. Kami tidak bertunangan. Kami tidak pernah berbicara tentang pernikahan," jawabku.

Chanyeol bergumam sendiri, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Kami sudah hampir selesai merapikan barang belanjaan, dan kami menyelesaikannya dalam diam.

Ketika selesai, aku bersandar di meja. Chanyeol berjalan mendekatiku dan melakukan hal yang sama, bahunya hampir menyentuhku.

"Maukah kau menceritakan padaku tentang dr. Kim?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Aku khawatir dengan reaksinya, aku berhutang penjelasan mengenai Joonmyun padanya. Tapi dia, di sisi lain, tidak berhutang apa-apa padaku. Bukan dia yang bertindak kelewatan untuk satu setengah hari.

"Tentu saja," ucapnya sambil memutar wajahnya menatapku. Wajahnya terlihat tenang. Aku ingin memperkecil jarak di antara kami dan meringkuk memeluknya, tapi aku rasa itu hanya akan mempersulit keadaan.

"Apa kalian berpacaran?" tanyaku.

"Ya."

"Berapa lama?"

"Sekitar satu tahun. Kemudian kami putus dan balikan selama beberapa bulan setelahnya."

"Apa kalian masih berteman?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak, kalau maksudmu nongkrong sepulang kerja," jawabnya. "Tapi ya, kami masih saling bicara di tempat kerja."

Aku mengangguk serius. Penjelasannya bisa diterima, meskipun aku masih tidak menyukai cara wanita itu menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa kalian putus?" lanjutku.

"Hubungan kami tidak berhasil."

"Siapa yang putus dengan siapa?"

"Aku memutuskannya," jawabnya.

"Apa kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Tidak. Tapi, kami sering menghabiskan malam bersama."

Aku tidak senang membayangkannya tinggal di rumah wanita itu, atau wanita itu tinggal di rumah Chanyeol, tapi aku rasa itu bukan urusanku. Lagi pula, itu terjadi di masa lalu. Dan meskipun informasi ini menggangguku, tapi Chanyeol sudah berbicara jujur.

Aku menunduk menatap kakiku.

"Maaf aku sudah menghindarimu," ucapku lagi.

"Kau sudah meminta maaf," ucapnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau benar, apa yang kulakukan benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku seharusnya langsung bicara padamu dan memberitahumu kalau aku butuh jarak di antara kita."

Chanyeol menatapku. "Apa kau masih ingin ada jarak di antara kita?" tanyanya ragu-ragu, dan aku tahu ia tidak ingin aku memintanya pergi. Dan walaupun aku seharusnya mengatakan iya, dan mendorongnya keluar, tapi aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya.

"Aku tidak... aku tidak ingin kau pergi," aku akhirnya menjawab, dan itu satu-satunya kebenaran yang masuk akal di benakku. Chanyeol sedikit mengangguk, lalu mengangkat lengannya, mengundangku untuk bergerak mendekat.

"Kemarilah," ucapnya, dan aku mendekatinya sebelum bisa berpikir lagi. Aku meleleh di tubuhnya saat ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Hidungku menekan dadanya, dan wanginya seperti rumah sakit dan sabun.

Semuanya terasa lebih baik saat aku berdiri di sini. Bibirnya mengecup keningku, dan aku mendengar suara napasnya. Aku tidak ingin menjauh darinya. Aku ingin berhenti berpikir.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu melakukan hal yang belum siap untuk kau lakukan," bisiknya di kulitku. "Kau hanya akan membenciku nanti, dan bertanya-tanya akankah semuanya berbeda kalau kita melakukan ini dengan caramu. Aku benar-benar mengerti, Baekhyun. Kita bisa berteman untuk sementara waktu, kalau itu yang kau inginkan."

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-katanya. Dadaku terasa sesak, dan aku memeluknya lebih erat.

"Apa itu berarti tidak ada ciuman lagi?" tanyaku, suaraku teredam dadanya. Aku hanya bercanda, tapi kedengarannya tidak seperti itu.

Aku merasakan senyuman merekah di bibir Chanyeol di keningku.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menolak untuk berciuman," jawabnya menggodaku.

"Berciuman denganmu mungkin ide yang buruk," candaku.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa."

"Mmm. Mungkin aku perlu diingatkan lagi," godanya, dan aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk berpura-pura cemberut melihatnya.

Walaupun aku ingin sekali bersandar ke depan dan menciumnya sekarang, tapi aku menahan diri. Karena aku benar. Menciumnya hanya akan membuat dadaku semakin sesak. Dan itu hanya membuatku semakin memikirkannya.

Lagi pula, aku punya beberapa hal serius untuk dibahas. Walaupun membentuk kata-kata ini sedikit menyakitkan, tapi aku harus mengucapkannya, karena ini akan menjadi masalah kalau kami tidak tahu dimana posisi masing-masing.

Saatnya untuk meletakkan semua kartu di atas meja.

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan metafora untuk mengucapkan ini. "Bagaimana dengan berkencan... hm... berkencan dengan orang lain?" tanyaku padanya.

Senyum menggodanya langsung berhenti. Aku mungkin menyakiti perasaannya lagi. "Apa kau akan melakukannya?" tanyanya.

"Itu salah satu keuntungan melajang, kan?" tanyaku. "Kalau aku tidak diizinkan untuk berkencan, itu sama artinya aku terlibat dalam suatu hubungan..."

"Kau boleh berkencan," selanya. "Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, Baekhyun. Lagi pula, kau tidak punya ikatan apa-apa denganku."

Ia tersenyum, tapi itu jelas senyum paksaan. Dan ucapannya menggangguku lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Tapi, aku harus melakukan ini untuk diriku sendiri. Aku harus melihat apa yang ada di luar sana. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang wanita tua yang merenungkan hidupnya dan bertanya-tanya akankah semua hal yang terjadi di dalam hidupku berbeda kalau aku tidak selalu tergesa-gesa mengambil keputusan.

"Kau juga boleh mengencani orang lain," ucapku cepat, tapi kata-kata itu terasa seperti asam di lidahku. Ini terdengar salah. Semuanya salah.

"Ya," ucapnya sambil mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

Aku kembali meletakan kepalaku di dadanya, menikmati kehangatan dan keras tubuhnya. Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir. Meskipun percakapan kami tentang mengencani orang lain, tapi aku tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi.

Dan aku tidak ingin dr. Kim mendekatinya lagi. Tapi, itu juga bukan menjadi suatu alasan yang masuk akal untuk memintanya menungguku.

Aku bisa membayangkan percakapan seperti ini akan terjadi. "Oh Chanyeol, silakan duduk dan menonton saja dari jauh saat aku berpegangan tangan dan mencium pria lain. Tapi, kau tetap harus berjuang setiap hari. Jangan bersenang-senang sampai aku siap. Kedengarannya bagus, kan, Sayang?"

Aku menghela napas di dadanya. Kalau saja...

"Apa kau mau menonton film?" Aku akhirnya bertanya. Sisi tidak rasionalku berharap kami bisa berpelukan lagi di sofa.

Ia ragu-ragu, dan akhirnya melepaskanku. "Ya," jawabnya.

"Oke. Umm... kau boleh makan Ben & Jerry's-ku kalau kau mau," ucapku. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau membantuku menyelesaikan bucket list-ku." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. "Atau apa kau mau minum? Aku punya jus," tawarku. "Atau... air putih."

Senyum Chanyeol berubah menjadi seringaian kecil. "Ternyata kau benar-benar punya jus," ucapnya, mengingatkanku dengan kejadian sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja ada."

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak usah."

"Oke. Apa kau keberatan kalau aku mengganti bajuku? Kau boleh memilih film. Anggap saja rumah sendiri," ucapku lagi

"Oke."

Aku pergi ke kamar tidur, memilih piyama sederhana yang nyaman untuk kukenakan. Aku harap aku punya pakaian untuk kutawarkan pada Chanyeol agar ia bisa mengganti scrub-nya. Setelah berganti pakaian, aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi. Aku tidak berencana untuk menciumnya lagi, tapi aku akan merasa lebih nyaman saat napasku segar.

Aku berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah, dan berhenti saat aku menemukan Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur di sofa. Ia masih duduk, sikunya terletak di sandaran tangan dan kepalanya bersandar di tangannya, ia tidak bergerak saat aku mendekat.

Aku melihat jam di dinding. Aku hanya pergi sekitar sepuluh menit.

Berjam-jam di tempat kerja sudah menguras habis tenaganya.

Aku menggigit bibir, mencoba memutuskan apa sebaiknya aku membangunkannya atau tidak. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, dan bahunya merosot. Ia terlihat tampan bahkan dalam tidurnya, dan aku berharap aku bisa merangkak ke pangkuannya dan meringkuk di pelukannya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah tekadku untuk terus melajang akan berhasil, tapi aku senang Chanyeol memberiku kesempatan untuk mencoba.

Aku mengambil buku dan duduk di sofa di sebelahnya untuk membaca. Chanyeol tidur nyenyak, hanya bergerak sekali. Setelah mengamatinya beberapa saat, aku bangkit dari tempat duduk untuk membuat makan malam. Ia tidak terbangun, bahkan setelah mendengar semua kebisingan yang kubuat.

Aku makan dengan cepat, kemudian pindah ke sisi Chanyeol dan membujuknya untuk tidur dengan posisi yang lebih baik. Aku mencoba untuk mengabaikan perasaanku saat menyentuhnya—atau perasaanku saat ia mendesah—dan dengan cukup dorongan, ia meluncur berbaring di sofa. Aku menarik selimut dari lemari dan menyelimutinya.

Aku berlutut di depannya dan mendesah panjang, mataku menyapu setiap detail dari wajahnya—rahangnya, bulu matanya, tulang pipinya, alisnya dan bibirnya.

Aku menatapnya, dan bertanya-tanya apa aku sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

to be continued

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Iya ini ff yang judulnya medical prescription. udah saya jelasin kenapa kan di ch 7.

ini link aslinya: **/ s / 6107382 / 1 / Doctor-s-Order** (isikan url fanfiction di depannya dan diikuti url ff yg di bold: jgn lupa hapus spasi)

Atau bisa langsung search penname-nya **mybluesky**


	9. Hello Sexual Innuendo

.

 **© mybluesky**

.

* * *

Tidurku gelisah.

Aku terus berputar dan berbalik, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan percakapanku dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Percakapan yang membawa malapetaka bagi pikiranku dan juga bayangan dr. Kim bersandar dan berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol, tapi kegigihannya meninggalkan sedikit ruang bagiku untuk melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apa ini hanya sekedar ketertarikan belaka? Tertarik karena pesona dan wajah tampannya? Apa menyerah sekarang akan membuatku menyesal nanti karena sensasi ini lambat-laun akan menghilang dengan sendirinya?

Ini membuatku frustrasi. Aku seharusnya tidak merasakan ini. Aku seharusnya punya tekad yang bulat dan berjiwa bebas, bukan berhati pahit dan penuh kebencian pada wanita yang bahkan belum pernah kutemui secara langsung. Sialan, mungkin saja dr. Kim itu orangnya baik...

Tunggu dulu, apa? Dia seorang ahli bedah. Ahli bedah itu seperti dewanya para dewa di bidang medis. Setiap operasi sukses yang mereka lakukan seperti pompa udara raksasa yang memompa kepala mereka. Tentu saja dia bukan orang baik.

Setidaknya inilah yang kukatakan pada diriku sendiri. Menjadi seorang ahli bedah sudah menjadi daya tarik yang cukup besar bagi seorang pria seperti Chanyeol. Belum lagi ayahnya menyukai wanita ini, dan kemungkinan besar dia memang benar-benar orang baik... aku hancur. Dan aku sudah lama belum merasakan lagi hubungan seks. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar tiga tahun sebelum hubungan Joonmyun dan aku berubah menjadi hubungan kakak/ adik yang sempurna. Ia lebih seperti teman sekamar daripada kekasih.

Kurang mendapatkan seks sepertinya menjadi sumber utama penyebab kefrustrasianku. Tapi, sekarang aku sendirilah yang menghalangi diriku sendiri, dan ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Aku pikir kalau aku tidur dengan Chanyeol, aku mungkin ingin melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Aku akan semakin dekat dengannya, dan melihat bagaimana aku terlalu sering memikirkan Chanyeol, maka hanya akan butuh hitungan detik sebelum aku terjebak dalam pusaran hubungan berbahaya.

Hanya ada satu kesimpulan solid yang kuperoleh dari malam panjangku, dan kesimpulannya adalah aku tidak ingin menginginkan Chanyeol. Bahkan mendengar ini saja sudah tidak masuk akal. Dan itulah masalahnya, karena semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol hanya membuatku lebih menginginkannya seribu kali lipat.

Aku hanya tidur sebentar, dan ini sama saja rasanya seperti tidak tidur sama sekali. Aku antara sadar dan tidak sadar, tapi tidak pernah sepenuhnya dapat melepaskan kekhawatiranku. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur sekitar jam tujuh dan aku mengendap-endap keluar kamar sambil bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol masih berada di sofa.

Dia masih ada. Selimut masih menutupi tubuhnya, salah satu kakinya menjuntai menginjak lantai. Lengan kanannya menutupi mata untuk memblokir cahaya yang masuk lewat jendela.

Aku berdiri dengan ragu di dekat lorong sambil bertanya-tanya apa aku sebaiknya kembali ke kamar dan memberinya waktu untuk melanjutkan tidur. Ini masih pagi, dan kalau aku mulai sibuk di dapur, aku mungkin akan membuatnya terbangun.

Tapi, tubuhku merasa ditarik ke arahnya. Aku melangkah mendekatinya, sampai jarakku hanya sekitar satu kaki darinya. Aku bisa dengan mudah membungkukan badan dan menyentuhnya. Dan aku ingin melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Chanyeol meraih bajuku. Dia membuatku takut dan kaget, dan aku berteriak keras, mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi tidak ada gunanya—dengan bajuku berada di genggamannya, ia menarikku semakin dekat sampai ia bisa meraih lenganku dan menarikku turun, berbaring di atasnya.

Ia mengunci erat kedua lenganku di sekeliling tubuhku, mencegahku untuk bergerak. Jantungku bergemuruh, suara detaknya sampai ke telingaku.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" ucapku sambil terengah-engah. Aku menggoyangkan lenganku untuk memukul dadanya, tapi ia masih memegang lenganku dengan erat. "Kau membuatku kaget!"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, getaran tubuhnya menjalar ke tubuhku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku berdiri di sana?" tanyaku terperanjat.

"Aku mendengar suara napasmu. Kau terdengar seperti penderita asma akut," jawabnya.

"Tidak!" sanggahku malu.

"Memangnya bagaimana lagi aku bisa mendengarmu?"

Aku membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil memikirkan kembali keputusanku semalam. Kalau boleh jujur, aku merasa lebih terjaga sekarang daripada harus meminum dua puluh cangkir kopi. Belum lagi aku benar-benar nyaman berbaring di dadanya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bangun?" tanyaku, ucapanku teredam di dadanya. Erat cengkeramannya sama sekali tidak berkurang, tapi aku tidak keberatan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sudah setengah jam."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihatnya, dan kemudian menggoyangkan lengan kananku sampai bebas dari cengkeramannya agar aku bisa menutup mulutku sendiri. "Maaf kau tertidur di sofa. Aku berpikir untuk membangunkanmu semalam."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa? Kau berencana mengundangku ke tempat tidurmu?" tanyanya.

Aku terkesiap tidak percaya dan memukul dadanya. "Tidak, Mesum," ucapku dan segera menutup mulutku lagi. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

Senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya, walaupun sekarang ia menatapku penasaran. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berusaha untuk tidak membunuhmu dengan napasku."

Ia mengangkat lengannya dari tubuhku dan melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi," candanya.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyikat gigimu semalam," aku menyindirnya, dan Chanyeol mengerutkan kening sebelum menyerang pinggangku dengan jari-jarinya. Aku menjerit dan bersiap untuk melemparkan tubuhku ke meja kopi kalau memang diperlukan. Tapi, begitu aku mencoba bergerak menjauh darinya, ia membalikan tubuhku dan sekarang ia berada di atas tubuhku dan menekankan tubuhnya padaku. Aku hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

"Bilang kau minta maaf!" ejeknya saat menekanku.

"Tidak!" dengusku.

"Ayo bilang!"

"Ughh... aku tidak bisa... bernapas!"

"Bilang kau minta maaf dan semuanya akan berakhir, Baekhyun!"

Ia semakin menekanku, dan butuh seluruh tenaga untukku dapat mengumpulkan kata-kata. "Aku minta maaf! Aku... uugghhh!"

Ia akhirnya beranjak dariku, dan aku dengan rakus menghirup udara, memenuhi paru-paruku. "Kau brengsek!" Aku terengah-engah saat mendorongnya. "Apa kau mencoba membunuhku? Sekarang bahkan belum pukul delapan pagi!"

Aku tidak benar-benar marah, tapi ia tidak tahu ini. Dan sepertinya ia juga tidak peduli. Ia hanya terkekeh dan bergeser ke kiri, menjepitku di antara tubuhnya dan sofa.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu keras kepala," ucapnya sambil menyeka rambut dari wajahku. Kata-katanya sederhana, tapi penuh makna.

Aku tiba-tiba merasa seperti diserang klaustrofobia, dan aku merasa tercekik di sampingnya. Aku harus segera bangun dan menempatkan jarak di antara kami sebelum aku gila. Ia tidak mencoba menghentikanku saat aku merangkak di atas tubuhnya dan berdiri di lantai.

"Kau mau sarapan?" tanyaku cepat sambil merapikan bajuku, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kepanikan yang tiba-tiba kurasakan. Tapi, Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihatku, ia tidak pernah melewatkan apapun.

"Aku sebaiknya pulang sekarang," ucapnya sambil duduk. "Ada banyak yang harus kulakukan hari ini. Sudah lama aku tidak libur dan mengerjakan pekerjaan di rumah."

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Kau punya rencana hari ini?"

"Aku akan bertemu Lisa untuk makan siang. Dan kemudian aku juga harus mengerjakan beberapa hal."

Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum setengah hati. Pakaiannya kusut, pipinya memerah karena permainan kecil kami tadi.

"Tidak ada kencan hari ini?" tanyanya, dan aku merasa dadaku sesak.

"Tidak seperti itu, Chanyeol. Aku tidak berjalan berkeliling kota mencari orang lain untuk pergi berkencan..."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," selanya. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku seharusnya tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Maaf."

Aku duduk di sampingnya di sofa dan merasa tidak nyaman dengan pergantian suasana ini. Tapi, aku tidak berharap lebih dari ini. "Tidak apa-apa," aku meyakinkannya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau sudah tahu aku menyukaimu." Ia menyeringai, dan aku memutar mata. "Tapi, seperti yang kubilang, Chanyeol... aku masih belum siap untuk ini sekarang."

Ia bergerak mendekatiku di sofa, dan minimnya jarak di antara kami hanya membuat darahku berpacu.

"Aku ingat," ucapnya lirih. Ia bersandar ke arahku dan menjalarkan hidungnya di sepanjang pelipisku, dan aku berjuang untuk tetap waras.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Suaraku terdengar seperti bisikan tegang. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kekuatan untuk dapat berbicara lebih yakin.

Hidungnya bergerak ke garis rambutku, napasnya hangat menerpa kulitku. Tubuhnya sangat dekat dan aku merasa terselimuti olehnya, meskipun kami hampir tidak bersentuhan.

"Aku hanya menunggu waktuku, Baekhyun," gumamnya.

Aku menggigil mendengar ucapannya.

Chanyeol pamit ke kamar mandi sebelum pulang, dan kami tidak membuat rencana untuk bertemu nanti. Aku pikir ia mungkin memberi ruang yang kudambakan. Atau ia akan membombardir ponselku dengan pesan setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Atau tidak sama sekali.

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak usah mengkhawatir itu semua.

Untuk dapat memaksanya keluar dari pikiranku, aku bertemu dengan Lisa di sebuah restoran kecil yang terletak di pusat kota Gyeonggi sebelum tengah hari. Ada seorang gadis lain yang duduk bersamanya, aku tidak tahu Lisa akan membawa seseorang. Gadis itu berperawakan ramping dan berparas cantik, dan ia memiliki rambut secokelat matanya.

Ia tersenyum padaku saat aku datang menghampiri. Lisa mengikuti tatapannya dan berbalik melihatku sambil menyeringai. "Hei Baekhyun!" sapanya. "Ini Seulgi. Dia dulu bekerja di lantai kita. Dia tidak punya rencana lain selain makan siang dan aku mengundangnya makan bersama kita. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Aku tersenyum sopan. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Aku Baekhyun," aku memperkenalkan diri. Aku duduk di samping Lisa, di seberang Seulgi.

"Lisa sudah menceritakan semua tentangmu," ucap Seulgi. "Dia bilang kau baru pindah ke sini."

"Ya, dia benar. Aku dari Seoul."

"Aku benar-benar ingin berkunjung ke Seoul. Kudengar Menara di sana sangat indah," ujar Seulgi.

"Benar sekali. Namsan Tower memang indah apalagi kau mengunjunginya saat malam hari," ucapku sambil tersenyum. Aku sudah merindukan Seoul—dan suasana malamnya.

"Aku sudah memesan hidangan pembuka. Sepertinya sebentar lagi datang," ucap Lisa.

"Bagus sekali."

Kami memesan hidangan utama dan mulai makan, kami bertiga mengobrol seolah-olah sudah berteman sejak lama. Seulgi sangat mudah diajak bicara. Ternyata ia dan Lisa sudah berteman selama empat tahun, dan ia bekerja di lantai rumah sakit kami sebelum pindah bekerja ke manajemen kasus di bagian rehabilitasi. Ia bilang ia masih sering datang berkunjung ke lantai kami dan aku mungkin akan sering melihatnya.

Kami hampir selesai makan saat topik kehidupan percintaanku muncul ke permukaan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang begitu tertarik. Kehidupan percintaanku menyedihkan—seperti menonton film di mana semua tokohnya mati. Kecuali dalam kasusku, kehidupan seksku lah yang mati.

"Dia ingin tetap melajang," Lisa dengan tenang menjelaskan pada Seulgi. "Meskipun Chanyeol mati-matian mengejarnya. Kau harus melihatnya bertanya padaku tentang semua detail mengenai Baekhyun. Benar-benar lucu."

Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang Lisa bicarakan, tapi aku berencana untuk mencari tahunya nanti.

Seulgi mengangkat alisnya saat melihatku. "Maksudmu dr. Park? Chanyeol yang itu?"

"Yep," ujar Lisa puas. "Aku tahu mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang paling serasi. Baekhyun membuatnya kesal sekali dan setelah itu Chanyeol tidak mampu lagi menjauh darinya. Kau tahu lah bagaimana pria." Ia memutar matanya untuk memberi efek.

"Ah," sahut Seulgi. "Jadi, dia menginginkan seorang gadis yang tidak melemparkan diri ke kakinya." Ia menatapku. "Kerja yang bagus. Kau mungkin sudah mendapatkan dokter tertampan di Gyeonggi. Hm, selain ayahnya, maksudku." Ia mengipasi dirinya sendiri dan aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Menjijikan. Ayahnya?"

"Jangan meremehkan ayahnya," Seulgi memperingatiku. "Seorang Park semakin tua semakin tampan. Ini fakta. Mereka berdua semakin seksi setiap tahun."

"Benar sekali," ucap Lisa sambil mengangguk.

"Yep. Jadi, kau seharusnya bersyukur. Kualitas gen mereka unggulan. Lihat saja nanti anakmu," tambah Seulgi.

"Apa?" tanyaku terperanjat. "Apa kau benar-benar menyarankanku untuk hamil?" Aku tidak percaya arah pembicaraan kami ini. Aku baru mengenal Chanyeol selama... tiga minggu?

"Aku sudah bilang mereka akan punya anak yang cantik," timpal Lisa.

"Oh, itu pasti," Seulgi setuju.

Aku menatap mereka berdua, tidak habis pikir. Aku tidak percaya betapa miripnya mereka berdua—walaupun wajah berbeda, tapi kepribadian mereka sama. Ini sedikit menyeramkan.

Lisa kembali bicara. "Aku juga sudah bilang, kan, tidak ada salahnya melakukan seks tanpa hubungan. Benar, kan, Baekhyun?"

"Ya, seperti itulah," ucapku enggan dan segera meneguk minumanku. Pikiranku sibuk dan sedang putus asa berusaha memikirkan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan topik terkutuk ini.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu," timpal Seulgi, dan aku kagum mereka akhirnya punya pendapat yang berbeda. "Kecuali, kalau memang hanya itu yang kau inginkan. Melakukan seks tanpa hubungan hanya akan mengubah cara pria memandangmu. Dia hanya akan melihatmu sebagai objek seks. Dan mungkin pelacur."

"Itu tidak selalu benar," ucap Lisa. "Itu tergantung pada siapa prianya."

"Aku membacanya di artikel, Lisa. Tentu saja itu benar," sanggah Seulgi.

Lisa mendesah, membuka mulutnya untuk berdebat, tapi aku dengan cepat menyela mereka.

"Itu tidak penting," ucapku. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan melakukan seks tanpa punya hubungan yang serius. Aku tidak bisa melakukan seks seperti itu."

"Bagus," ucap Seulgi gembira. "Kenapa kau ingin tetap melajang?"

Aku menjelaskan semua padanya, mengulangi perasaan frustrasi yang kualami saat bersama Joonmyun dan keinginanku untuk menemukan siapa diriku sebenarnya. Seulgi mendengarkan dengan saksama, berkomentar di sana-sini. Saat aku selesai, ia berkata, "Jadi, kau ingin berkencan dengan orang lain?"

"Tidak juga," jawabku. "Tapi, maksudku, kalau aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang kusukai, aku ingin bisa berkencan dengan mereka. Aku ingin punya pilihan untuk berpacaran dengan mereka atau tidak, karena aku tidak pernah punya pengalaman seperti itu sebelumnya. Kau mengerti, kan, maksudku?"

Lisa memutar matanya saat Seulgi mengangguk serius. Sambil mengambil sepotong roti, Seulgi mengatakan,

"Saudara tiriku datang ke sini besok. Dia akan tinggal bersamaku dan aku sudah lama tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertemu Jimin akhir-akhir ini." Aku rasa Jimin adalah kekasihnya.

"Double date dengan kami?" tanyanya penuh harap. "Temani saudara tiriku sejam atau dua jam?"

Lisa hampir tersedak di sampingku. "Baekhyun tidak akan berkencan dengan saudaramu!" serunya marah. "Hanya masalah waktu saja sebelum Baekhyun kembali waras. Apa kau mencoba menakut-nakuti Chanyeol?"

Aku melihat Lisa waspada, sedikit kaget dengan ledakannya.

"Tahu tidak, aku bisa membuat keputusanku sendiri," ucapku kesal.

"Hanya satu kali kencan," protes Seulgi. "Tolong bantuan aku. Jinki akan kembali ke kotanya minggu depan. Dia tidak akan membawa Baekhyun pergi." Ia mendengus saat mengucapkan ini, matanya menatap Lisa lama. Mata Lisa langsung melebar, tapi ia tidak lagi membuka mulutnya.

Aku ingin setuju tapi, ironisnya, aku tidak ingin menghabiskan malamku bersama orang lain. Dan aku merasa seperti mengkhianati Chanyeol... walaupun kami sudah membahas ini, dan setuju untuk berteman saja. Pertemanan yang terkadang melibatkan ciuman, dan mungkin saling berfantasi memikirkan temannya telanjang... atau hanya mengenakan stetoskop. Atau mungkin ini hanya aku saja.

Sial.

"Aku rasa ini bukan ide yang bagus," ucapku sambil berusaha memaksakan senyum meminta maaf. "Maaf."

"Oh, ayolah! Please?" Seulgi memohon. "Hanya satu kali saja! Aku janji. Aku bahkan tidak akan memberinya nomor ponselmu. Kau akan sangat membantuku. Dan aku akan berhutang budi padamu."

Aku ingat wajah Chanyeol saat kami berbicara tentang mengencani orang lain dan merasa ngeri sendiri.

"Aku rasa tidak, Seulgi..." ucapku pelan.

Ia mendengus dan bersandar di kursinya. "Ini artinya kau sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol," ucapnya kesal. "Karena kau membiarkannya mencegahmu berkencan dengan orang lain. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menikahi orang lain. Aku hanya memintamu untuk berbicara dan menemani saudara tiriku selama satu jam agar dia mau meninggalkanku dengan Jimin berdua sendirian."

Aku melihat Lisa, tapi ia masih diam. Mencurigakan sekali.

"Aku akan memikirkannya," ucapku akhirnya, dan Seulgi tersenyum lebar.

Aku benar-benar menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memikirkan ini—begitu juga memikirkan cara untuk menolak tawaran Seulgi lagi dan lagi—tapi kegigihannya membuahkan hasil, dan aku setuju untuk pergi berkencan. Mungkin kalau aku segera menyelesaikan 'kencan' ini, aku akan kembali tenang.

Aku tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memilih pakaian atau pun make-up. Aku mengenakan pakaian santai, rambutku tergerai lurus. Aku tidak ingin membuat pria ini terkesan; dan aku sudah menyesali keputusanku sendiri.

Aku bertemu dengan mereka di restoran. Aku rasa ini ide yang bagus, karena ini berarti aku bisa bebas untuk pergi kapanpun yang kumau. Aku tidak ingin pria ini mengantarku pulang, dan mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu apartemenku, karena percakapan yang canggung pasti akan terjadi. Aku hampir tidak pernah berkencan, tapi bukankah itu selalu terjadi? Seorang pria mengantarmu ke pintu rumahmu dan mencoba mencuri ciumanmu? Aku akan mengambil semua tindakan pencegahan untuk menghindari itu.

Aku langsung melihat Seulgi saat memasuki restoran, dan ia duduk di samping seorang pria dengan postur tubuh tegap. Aku tidak melihat orang lain bersama mereka. Ia melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat.

"Hai, Baekhyun," sapanya saat aku mendekat. "Ini Jimin. Jimin, Baekhyun."

"Hai," sapaku sambil tersenyum sopan. Aku duduk di seberang mereka. "Dimana um... dimana Jinki?"

"Hilang, kalau kita beruntung," cetus Jimin, dan aku menatapnya dengan heran. Seulgi menyikut pinggangnya.

"Hentikan, Jimin," tegurnya.

"Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda, Sayang."

Aku bingung dan merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Kenapa Jimin menginginkan Jinki hilang? Aku begitu sibuk memikirkan skenario mengerikan di kepalaku, sampai-sampai aku hampir tidak menyadari seseorang duduk di sebelahku. Aku berbalik dan melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan potongan rambut seperti mangkok dan bermata khas orang Korea. Tapi, matanya tidak hitam seperti Chanyeol—matanya lebih gelap, dan tidak bercahaya. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Pria ini kurus dan memakai kemeja dan celana bewarna hijau tua bergaris oranye, ia bahkan memakai gel rambut. Dan minyak wanginya menusuk hidungku.

"Baekhyun!" serunya gembira. "Aku Jinki. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ia membungkuk dan memelukku, membuatku kaget. Aku melihat Seulgi yang berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. Bahkan Jimin sepertinya tertarik melihat kami.

"Hai... uhh... Senang bertemu denganmu," dengusku sambil diam-diam mendorongnya menjauh. Rasanya seperti seseorang mencelupkan hidungku ke dalam botol minyak wangi.

"Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata pada Seulgi.

"Semuanya tentang yang baik-baik," Seulgi meyakinkanku, dan aku memaksakan senyum sambil diam-diam beralih menatap menu.

Ternyata Jinki banyak bicara. Aku hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, dan Jimin dan Seulgi sudah tenggelam dalam pembicaraan mereka sendiri, dan mengabaikan kami, jelas ini yang diinginkan Seulgi. Aku memerhatikan makananku, mengucapkan 'hmm' di saat yang tepat ketika Jinki bercerita tentang keluarganya, bagaimana orang tuanya dan orang tua Seulgi bertemu, tentang anjingnya. Lagi dan lagi dan lagi, dan aku mulai bertanya-tanya apa Seulgi diam-diam membenciku.

Seulgi sesekali menatapku dengan licik, terkadang sambil tersenyum. Dalam hati aku berpikir, kalau saja aku berhasil menolak ajakan kencan bersama Jinki dan tidak memutuskan hal yang tolol kemarin, aku mungkin sekarang sedang berada di apartemen dan berciuman dengan Chanyeol atau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih... nakal.

Aku menghabiskan waktu membayangkan hal-hal nakal yang bisa kulakukan dengan Chanyeol. Jinki nyaris tidak memerhatikanku yang tidak menyimak ucapannya. Ia akhirnya meminta sesuatu pada Seulgi, dan Seulgi dengan enggan masuk ke dalam percakapan satu arahnya.

Jinki melahap makanan penutupnya, lalu mengambilnya sesendok dan mencoba menyuapinya padaku. Aku belum pernah merasa sengeri ini saat kue cokelat melayang di wajahku.

"Aku kenyang," ucapku, berusaha menghindarinya.

"Hanya satu sendok, Baekhyun. Aku ingin kau merasakan kelezatan kue ini."

"Aku tidak lapar..."

"Satu sendok saja!"

Aku melihat ke arah Seulgi, meminta bantuan, tapi ia hanya membiarkan penyiksaan ini terjadi. Aku ingin melompat ke seberang meja dan mencekiknya. Setiap kali kue yang berada di sendok Jinki hampir menusuk mataku, aku semakin jengkel. Aku sudah hampir merebut sendoknya dan melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada duo kakak-beradik ini.

Jimin akhirnya merasa kasihan padaku. Atau mungkin ia juga merasa jengkel mendengar bujukan Jinki. "Jinki, Baekhyun bilang dia tidak mau makan kuenya."

Jinki mendengus, tapi untungnya mengalah. Ia menyendok kue itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dengan cemberut dan makan dalam diam.

Sepertinya kami akan segera pergi—lagi pula, Jinki sudah menyelesaikan makanan penutupnya—tapi, Seulgi dan Jimin sepertinya tidak punya rencana untuk bergerak, mereka masih dengan santainya menyesap anggur dan mengobrol berdua. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku bertindak tidak sopan kalau pergi duluan, dan aku juga bertanya-tanya sekalipun itu tidak sopan memangnya apa peduliku?

Karena tidak ada makanan yang membuat tangannya sibuk, Jinki akhirnya mencoba meraih tanganku di bawah meja. Telapak tangannya sedikit berkeringat, dan membayangkannya menyentuhku membuat perutku mual. Aku menarik tanganku darinya dan meletakan tanganku di pangkuan.

Aku mencoba untuk bersabar, tapi dua puluh menit kemudian, Seulgi dan Jimin masih mengobrol. Jinki sedang bercerita tentang tempat cuci mobil raksasa di kota kelahirannya—kelihatannya itu tempat cuci mobil raksasa paling canggih di kotanya dengan segala jenis robot yang mereka gunakan. Aku bersusah payah menahan diri untuk tidak memesan sebotol anggur untuk kuminum sendiri, dan akhirnya pamit menuju kamar kecil untuk menghindari semua ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian Seulgi masuk ke kamar kecil. "Hei. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil bergabung denganku, berdiri di depan wastafel.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku kesal. "Saudaramu mencoba menusukku dengan sendok kue, dan sudah setengah jam dia tidak berhenti membicarakan tentang tempat cuci mobil otomatis. Demi Tuhan, Seulgi, aku tidak baik-baik saja."

"Hei, dia saudara tiriku," ucapnya tersinggung. "Dan kau sepertinya benar-benar menikmati kisah tentang tempat cuci mobilnya. Kau bahkan bersandar ke arahnya. Kalian berdua sepertinya nyaman bersama." Seulgi berusaha menahan tawa. Aku tidak terhibur dengan ucapannya.

"Oh, Tuhan." Aku berpura-pura sakit dan meletakkan tanganku ke mulut sambil melebarkan mata. Seulgi menatapku prihatin, dan aku langsung melambaikan tanganku. "Maaf, aku barusan muntah di mulut," ucapku.

Ia nyengir melihatku. "Oke, Jinki benar-benar konyol. Tapi, hei... selamat datang di dunia kencan, Baekhyun," ucapnya gembira.

Aku melihatnya melalui cermin, alisku berkerut tidak percaya. "Ini bukan dunia kencan. Saudaramu itu pengecualian yang mengganggu komunitas pria."

"Saudara tiri," ucapnya lagi. "Dan kau akan terkejut, karena tidak semua orang seperti dr. Hottie."

Aku memutar mata. Apa ini sebabnya ia bersikeras mengajakku keluar malam ini? Agar aku bisa membandingkan Chanyeol dengan pria yang paling menjengkelkan di planet ini?

Ini licik, dan aku tidak akan memaafkan Seulgi.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku berkencan dengannya?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku ingin kau menemaninya. Atau Jimin yang bilang begitu. Jinki benar-benar membuat kami gila." Ia sungguh-sungguh menatapku. Akhirnya, dengan gusar, ia mengungkapkan agenda terselubungnya. "Baiklah... Aku pikir Jinki pasti akan membuatmu pergi dan berlari kembali ke pelukan Chanyeol," ucapnya.

Aku tahu itu.

Aku menghela napas dengan sedih, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku memikirkan ucapan Seulgi—bagian tentang Jinki membuat Chanyeol terlihat lebih baik. Tapi, itu semua tidak berhasil. Aku tahu Jinki tidak seperti kebanyakan orang—aku sudah bertemu banyak orang yang tidak bisa bergaul sepertinya. Dan Chanyeol tidak perlu seseorang seperti Jinki untuk membuatnya terlihat menonjol. Ia tidak perlu Jinki untuk menyoroti apa yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pria baik-baik.

Jinki mengajakku ke tempatnya—atau ke tempat Seulgi—dan nongkrong bersama, tapi aku menolaknya. Bahkan Jimin mencoba membujukku ikut, tapi aku tahu motif di belakang ajakannya. Aku bisa membayangkannya dan Seulgi kabur ke kamar seperti Bonnie dan Clyde, dan meninggalkanku mati perlahan dalam kesakitan bersama Jinki. Seulgi menatapku simpati, dan aku berdoa agar ia akhirnya merasa bersalah karena menempatkanku di posisi ini.

.

* * *

.

Aku merasa lelah saat sampai di gedung apartemenku. Padahal sekarang baru pukul setengah sembilan malam. Aku mengecek ponselku dan melihat sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol.

 _Aku sedang bosan. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?_ -Chanyeol

Suasana hatiku langsung cerah, dan ini membuatku kaget, karena betapa mudahnya Chanyeol menjadi cahaya di hari gelapku. Aku memeriksa waktu pesan itu dikirim dan ternyata pesannya sudah dikirim dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Aku merasa sedikit bersalah membalas pesannya setelah berkencan—tidak peduli semengerikan apa kencanku—tapi, aku akan merasa lebih bersalah kalau mengabaikannya lagi, walaupun hanya untuk satu malam. Aku mengetik balasan sambil menunggu di depan lift.

 **Aku baru saja pulang, tadi aku pergi keluar.** -Baekhyun

Ia membalas pesanku dengan cepat.

 _Pergi kemana?_ -Chanyeol

 **Restoran daerah sini.** -Baekhyun

 _Kedengarannya enak. Kencan?_ -Chanyeol

Aku terpaku menatap layar. Kenapa dia bisa tahu ini? Dan apa yang harus kukatakan? Bicara jujur? Berbohong? Tapi, bagaimana kalau Lisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan ia tahu aku berbohong?

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu. Aku sudah berada di lantai apartemenku saat membalas pesannya.

 **Ya. Tapi, kau seharusnya senang karena tadi adalah 2 jam terburuk dalam hidupku.** -Baekhyun

 _Oh? Kencan tadi tidak memenuhi semua impian wanita lajangmu?_ -Chanyeol

 **Tidak.** -Baekhyun

 _Aku tidak heran. Aku merasa tidak enak dengan pria yang datang setelahku. Aku menetapkan standar terlalu tinggi._ -Chanyeol

Seandainya saja ia tahu.

 **Ya. Tapi, meja makan terasa lebih lapang. Karena tidak ada Si Kepala Besar.** -Baekhyun

 _Tidak banyak gadis yang mengeluh dengan pria berkepala besar..._ -Chanyeol

Oh, halo candaan berbau seks. Apa dia serius mengucapkan itu? Dan apa pipiku benar-benar memerah?

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yep, pipiku benar-benar memerah sekarang. Kurangnya berhubungan seks sudah memengaruhi hidupku.

Aku duduk di sofa saat mengetik balasan.

 **Apa kau mengecup pipi ibumu dengan bibir mesum seperti itu?** -Baekhyun

 _Tidak, hanya kau._ -Chanyeol

Pipiku semakin panas. Sialan.

Ia kembali mengirimku pesan sebelum aku sempat membalasnya.

 _Apa kau mencium pria berkepala kecil itu dengan bibirmu?_ -Chanyeol

Aku memikirkan isi pesannya. Ada banyak balasan yang bisa kukirim, tapi ada satu hal yang kupelajari malam ini, aku tidak ingin mencium pria lain. Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin menggoda Chanyeol. Tidak sampai aku benar-benar siap.

Tapi, jari-jariku sepertinya mengetik sendiri. Mereka menekan tombol kirim sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya.

 **Tidak, hanya kau.** -Baekhyun

Aku memikirkan kata-kataku. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya lagi dan lagi kalau aku tidak siap untuk berhubungan serius sekarang. Ia bilang ia paham dan ia tidak akan memaksaku—jadi, apa ini berarti aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk menggodanya walaupun dia yang menggodaku duluan? Saling menggoda tidak berbahaya, kan?

Balasan darinya datang satu menit kemudian.

 _Boleh aku ke tempatmu?_ -Chanyeol

Aku memikirkan pertanyaannya.

Apa kau pikir itu ide yang bagus? tanyaku, aku ingin tahu pendapat jujurnya. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku; ia tahu aku berkencan malam ini. Tapi, kami berteman, dan aku boleh mengundang teman-temanku ke tempatku.

Dan aku sangat menginginkannya datang.

Balasannya membuatku kaget.

 _Aku akan sampai di sana dalam waktu lima belas menit._ -Chanyeol

Aku mengganti pakaian sebelum Chanyeol datang, hanya karena aku khawatir wangi parfum Jinki masih melekat di pakaianku. Aku masih bisa mencium bau parfumnya, tapi aku tidak yakin apakah bau itu berasal dari pakaianku atau bulu hidungku yang hangus.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu, dan aku segera membukanya. Ia berpakaian santai dan terlihat seperti habis beristirahat dengan baik. Alisnya naik, kaget dengan kegembiraanku, senyum miring menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan, seorang pria normal datang," ucapku semangat sambil menarik lengannya masuk. Ia terkekeh dan tersandung saat masuk dan aku menutup pintu.

"Oh, sial. Separah itu, kah?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak bisa membayangkannya." Aku melihat ke arahnya, ia hanya berjarak sekitar satu kaki dariku, dan senyumku sepertinya sudah hampir membelah dua wajahku. Ini sedikit mengkhawatirkan karena betapa bahagianya aku saat melihatnya.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu kesulitan lagi. Kedengarannya kau sudah cukup tersiksa."

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Mata Chanyeol bergerak turun ke bibirku, dan ini otomatis membuatku melihat bibirnya. Yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah menciumnya lagi, dan ini tindakan yang mengerikan karena aku baru saja berkencan dengan orang lain. Dengan menggunakan seluruh tenagaku, aku berpaling darinya dan berjalan menuju sofa. Ia terlihat ragu-ragu sebelum mengikutiku dan duduk di sampingku.

"Aku sedang menonton TV," ucapku sambil mengambil remote. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam ini?"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Kau mau aku bicara jujur?" tanyanya padaku, dan aku menaikan alisku saat melihatnya.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Aku sedang memikirkanmu."

Aku sudah mengantisipasi suara "Awww," terdengar dari speaker TV-ku. Namun kata-katanya masih memberikan efek tersendiri buatku. Aku menatapnya heran, dan meskipun ekspresinya biasa saja, tapi aku bisa merasakan kejujuran di balik ucapannya. Dan perasaanku langsung tahu kalau sejuta Jinki—Jinki yang normal sekalipun—tidak akan pernah mampu menyainginya.

Aku melihat bawah, menatap tanganku dan tiba-tiba merasa gelisah. "Aku tidak ingin pergi keluar malam ini," akuku padanya. "Teman Lisa memohon padaku untuk menemani saudara tirinya. Sebenarnya ini double-date." Aku menatapnya, dan matanya terpaku melihatku. Aku menelan ludah dan menambahkan, "Dan aku memikirkanmu sepanjang waktu."

Chanyeol sesaat membiarkan kata-kataku tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia menggosok wajahnya dan aku mendesah.

"Kenapa kau masih terus menggangguku?" tanyaku berpura-pura santai. "Maksudku, aku sudah mendengar gadis-gadis lain membicarakanmu. Kau bisa memiliki siapa pun yang kau mau. Tangkapanmu akan banyak." Aku menyenggol kakinya, berusaha menjaga percakapan ini tetap ringan. Tapi dalam hati, aku takut mendengar jawabannya.

Chanyeol menatapku seperti aku sudah gila. "Karena aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun," ucapnya serius. Ia sedikit bergeser, memutar tubuhnya ke arahku. "Dan karena aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku. Kalau aku merasa kau tidak menyukaiku, aku tidak akan repot-repot menunggumu."

Aku tersenyum, merasa malu, dan kembali menyenggol kakinya dengan lututku. "Kau percaya diri sekali," komentarku.

"Apa aku salah?" tanyanya serius. Aku melirik melihatnya.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Chanyeol."

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan, dan kemudian Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di lenganku. "Kemarilah," ucapnya, dan aku sekali lagi merasakan tubuhku bergerak sendiri ke arahnya. Ia membungkus lengannya di sekelilingku, membawaku semakin dekat, dan aku mendesah sambil bersantai memeluknya.

"Ini lebih baik," ucapnya puas, dan kami berdua hening dalam kenyamanan. Ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap lembut kulit lenganku.

Aku hampir tertidur, tapi pertanyaannya mengalihkan perhatianku. "Apa kau merindukan mantan kekasihmu?" tanyanya. Aku dengan bingung memutar leherku agar bisa menatapnya.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," ucapnya malu-malu, tapi jawabannya tidak memberi penjelasan sama sekali.

"Tidak seperti itu, Chanyeol," ucapku sambil kembali bersandar di dadanya. "Hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Aku tidak akan pernah merindukannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan memelukku lebih erat. "Baiklah," ucapnya. Ia mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Apa kau mau menonton film? Aku rasa aku ketiduran waktu kau menyarankan kita untuk menonton film."

Aku tersenyum mengingat itu dan bergerak menjauh darinya, bangun untuk mengambil filmku. Aku tidak punya banyak koleksi film, sebagian besar film yang kami miliki adalah milik Joonmyun. Aku membawa film yang kupunya ke sofa.

"Aku tidak punya banyak," ucapku sambil mencari-cari film. "Kita bisa pergi menyewa film kalau kau mau."

Chanyeol bersandar ke depan untuk melihat filmku. "Semuanya chick-flick," ujarnya geli. "Love Actually... The Holiday... Atonement..." ucapnya sambil memindahkan satu-satu ke samping.

"Hanya ini punyaku dan yang kubawa saat pindah," ucapku membela diri. "Joonmyun penggemar berat film. Dia membeli semua film yang lain."

"Hmm... Aku mengerti," ucapnya serius, dan aku dengan gusar menarik semua filmku darinya.

"Kita tidak akan menonton ini," ucapku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan—Chanyeol masih seorang pria.

"Tidak, tidak," ucapnya cepat. "Beri aku waktu semenit lagi. Aku masih belum bisa memutuskan apakah aku ingin membayangkan diriku bermesraan dengan Jude Law atau pria Inggris aneh ini."

"Kau masih bertanya?" tanyaku pura-pura heran. "Jude Law tentu saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan lagi." Aku melambai-lambaikan The Holiday padanya. "Bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menggodanya dengan gambar dvd film, tapi ia mengerutkan kening sebelum mengambil film itu dariku dan meletakannya di atas meja.

"Aku punya ide lain," ucapnya. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kita pergi naik mobil?"

"Kemana?" tanyaku.

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti," ucapnya sambil berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. "Pakai pakaian hangat dan sepatu yang nyaman."

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol, ia mulai menyalakan mesin dan pemanas, dan memastikan udaranya mengarah padaku. Aku penasaran dengan rencananya. Aku mengenakan celana jins, baju kaus, dan sepatu kets, dan ia juga menyarankanku untuk membawa selimut kecil.

Kami berbincang ringan di sepanjang jalan. Malamku berputar 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Kencanku sebuah bencana, benar-benar tidak diinginkan, dan kemudian Chanyeol datang menyelamatkan malamku.

Hanya butuh berkendara sekitar sepuluh menit, dan kemudian Chanyeol berbelok ke sebuah taman lokal. Aku belum pernah ke sini, lagi pula ini bukan salah satu taman terpopuler di kota. Di sini masih alami, masih banyak pohon dan beberapa bangku yang terbuat dari kayu. Chanyeol mematikan mesin dan melangkah keluar dari mobil, ia langsung membuka bagasinya dan menarik keluar selimut tebal. Ia juga mengambil sebuah senter hitam panjang.

"Kau selalu membawa selimut di bagasimu?" tanyaku, menaikan alis. Aku bergabung dengannya, mengambil selimutku sendiri dari kursi belakang.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku ke sini dan belum sempat mengeluarkan selimutku. Tidak ada tempat untuk duduk, jadi kalau aku ingin ke sini, biasanya aku membawa selimut untuk duduk."

Ia melipat selimut di bawah lengannya, menutup bagasi, dan menawarkan tangannya yang tidak membawa apa-apa padaku. "Kau siap?"

"Yep," ucapku sambil menggenggam tangannya. Ini menyenangkan sekali, genggaman tangannya erat dan membuatku merasa aman. Kami berjalan sebentar melintasi taman, aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya, sampai kami mencapai tepi hutan.

"Kita akan lewat sini," ujar Chanyeol sambil melirikku. Aku menatapnya penasaran.

"Lewat hutan?"

"Tidak jauh. Aku janji."

"Hmm... ini mirip aliran Jashin," ucapku sambil mengangguk menyuruhnya melangkah ke depan untuk memimpin jalan. "Kau tahu itu, kan? Berjalan ke hutan di tengah malam sambil mengucapkan mantra aneh. Aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa berjalan di tanah datar di siang hari, apa lagi mendaki melalui hutan yang gelap di tengah malam."

Ia melepaskan tanganku agar ia bisa menghalau ranting dan membersihkan jalan untukku. Udara terasa dingin dan lembab, tapi ini tidak lebih buruk dari malam biasa. Bulan bersembunyi di balik awan, dan Chanyeol menggunakan senternya untuk menerangi jalan di depan kami.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Sudah jelas aku sangat percaya pada Chanyeol, aku mengikutinya ke dalam hutan yang gelap tanpa banyak bertanya. Tidak ada orang lain di sini, di malam selarut ini. Mudah-mudahan ia bukan seorang pembunuh berantai. Dan mudah-mudahan saja pembunuh berantai sesungguhnya tidak sedang bersembunyi di hutan...

Perjalanan kami tidaklah terlalu sulit. Sebagian besar tanah yang kulalui datar, hanya ada beberapa ranting jatuh dan akar yang memperlambat perjalanan kami, tapi Chanyeol menyenterinya di sepanjang perjalanan. Ia memegangi ranting-ranting pohon yang menggantung rendah untuk mencegahnya memukul wajahku. Akhirnya, aku dapat melihat cahaya lampu menerobos melalui pohon-pohon, dan hutan mulai menipis.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam saat kami disambut oleh pemandangan spektakuler kota Gyeonggi, setiap bangunan menyala megah di antara kegelapan yang menyelimuti kami. Chanyeol mematikan senternya dan meletakannya di saku belakang.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya, melihat ke arahku. Aku mengangguk kagum.

"Ini luar biasa!" seruku. "Maksudku, aku sudah pernah ke taman di pusat kota, dan taman itu punya pemandangan yang benar-benar hebat... tapi, selalu ada banyak orang di sana." Aku berhenti bicara sesaat untuk mengagumi tempat ini. "Ini luar biasa. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahu tempat seperti ini?"

"Ayahku yang menemukan tempat ini," jelasnya. "Dia membawa ibuku ke sini. Ibuku menceritakan padaku tentang tempat ini beberapa tahun lalu, dan aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya. Aku rasa tidak banyak orang yang tahu tempat ini. Tidak pernah ada orang lain di sini saat aku datang."

Ia mulai mengembangkan selimut di tanah basah, dan aku cepat-cepat membantunya.

"Aku heran karena pemilik taman ini masih belum menebang pohonnya," komentarku. "Kalau mereka tahu pemandangan apa yang ada di sini, orang-orang pasti akan lebih banyak datang." Dan kemudian tempat ini akan kehilangan pesonanya, seperti taman di pusat kota.

"Yah... kita sebaiknya menikmati ini selagi masih ada." Chanyeol mengambil tempat di selimut dan menjulurkan tangannya padaku, membawaku bergabung dengannya.

Tangannya hangat memegang tanganku, dan aku tertarik duduk di selimut, di sampingnya. Jarak kami dekat dan aku berterima kasih karena kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Sudah nyaman?" tanyanya padaku.

"Sudah."

Kami duduk dalam diam selama beberapa menit sampai pantatku mati rasa karena duduk di tanah yang dingin. Aku menarik diri dari Chanyeol agar bisa berbaring sambil berharap ia bergabung denganku.

Ia ternyata melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

Ia menempatkan salah satu tangannya di belakang kepala sebagai bantal, dan menggunakan tangan satunya lagi untuk memeluk bahuku dan menarikku mendekat. Aku meringkuk di pelukannya sambil menatap langit indah di atas kami.

"Kau sering ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Kadang-kadang. Di sini tempat yang bagus untuk menjernihkan pikiranku."

Aku mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku yakin kau sudah tahu ini, tapi kau benar-benar membuat pria lain di planet ini terlihat seperti pecundang sekarang."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Benarkah?"

"Seolah-olah dokter sombong belum tahu itu," ucapku sinis.

"Kau masih berpikir aku sombong?" Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja masih."

"Aku kira itu cukup adil," akunya. "Maksudku, kau baru saja pulang berkencan dengan siapa-itu-namanya, dan kemudian di malam yang sama aku mengajakmu keluar, ke salah satu tempat terbaik di Gyeonggi. Dan sekarang kau berada dalam pelukanku, dan kau mungkin akan menciumku sebentar lagi. Walaupun kau sudah bilang tidak untuk ciuman. Jadi, aku kira pria manapun akan sedikit sombong kalau jadi aku."

Aku terkesiap dan berpura-pura tersinggung, tapi aku tidak menarik diri darinya. Aku terlalu nyaman dipelukannya.

"Kepalamu akan meledak suatu hari nanti," ujarku. "Kepalamu semakin hari semakin membesar. Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak punya rencana untuk menciummu malam ini."

Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Malam ini?"

"Aku bukan orang yang mengencani seorang pria dan mencium pria lain di malam yang sama," jelasku dengan sabar.

"Kalau begitu berhenti mengencani pria lain dan kita tidak akan punya masalah seperti ini," balasnya menggodaku. Tapi, kata-katanya penuh implikasi, dan aku benar-benar mengerti apa maksudnya.

Aku bersandar di tubuhnya, diam sejenak. Aku akhirnya menemukan suaraku. "Baiklah."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke arahku, menatapku penasaran. "Baiklah?"

"Aku tidak akan mengencani pria lain lagi. Lagi pula, tidak ada pria yang membuatku tertarik. Tapi, aku juga tidak akan berkencan denganmu."

Chanyeol menyeringai, mata gelapnya memantulkan cahaya lampu kota Gyeonggi. "Apa kau mengatakan kau tidak tertarik padaku, Baekhyun?"

"Tidaaak, tidak sama sekali," ucapku mengejeknya. "Aku melakukan ini dengan semua orang yang kubenci."

"Hmm. Kau mulai tidak beres."

"Kau benar. Aku sebaiknya pergi sekarang." Aku mendorongnya, tapi cengkeramannya di sekeliling tubuhku mengencang dan semakin menarikku ke dadanya.

"Kau pikir kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya sambil bercanda, menjebakku dalam pelukannya, dan aku tertawa.

"Tidak kemana-mana."

"Tepat sekali," sahutnya.

Kami bersantai sejenak, dan aku berbaring sambil memainkan ritsleting jaketnya. "Maukah kau menceritakan tentang ayahmu?" tanyaku akhirnya.

Alis Chanyeol langsung berkerut. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentangnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku dengar semua orang membicarakannya. Apa dia mirip denganmu?"

Ia berpikir sejenak. "Tidak juga. Dia seorang ahli bedah yang baik," jawabnya. "Dia benar-benar berdedikasi dengan pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan selalu menjadi prioritas utamanya."

"Apa dia baik?" tanyaku lagi sambil berharap.

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku kira itu tergantung dengan siapa yang kau tanya."

"Aku bertanya padamu."

Ia berbalik untuk kembali melihatku. "Ya, aku pikir dia baik," ucapnya hati-hati. "Tapi, dia sangat... keras."

Aku mengangguk paham. Aku sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mengerti, tapi aku sudah bertemu dengan dokter yang sepertinya cocok dengan deskripsi Ayah Chanyeol. Mereka sangat baik sampai ada yang datang menghalangi jalan mereka. Aku rasa mungkin ayahnya seperti itu.

Aku berdeham dan berkata, "Setelah orang tuaku bercerai, aku hanya mengunjungi ayahku sekali atau dua kali setahun. Dan di suatu ketika, saat aku berumur enam belas tahun, aku membuat keributan besar, menolak mengunjunginya. Aku pikir aku benar-benar membuat perasaan ayahku terluka saat itu dan... aku tidak tahu... Aku selalu merasa bersalah saat mengingatnya." Aku berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol menatapku, perhatiannya terfokus. "Aku rasa aku belum benar-benar mengenal ayahku dengan baik."

Chanyeol sedikit mengangguk. "Ya, tapi setidaknya kau tinggal lebih dekat sekarang," ucapnya. "Kau punya kesempatan untuk mengenalnya."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Aku tinggal di rumah bersama ayahku selama delapan belas tahun dan kami tidak pernah dekat," lanjutnya.

"Apa karena dia alasannya kau menjadi dokter?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Ibuku lah yang menjadi alasannya."

Aku mengangguk dan berusaha untuk bergeser lebih dekat. Tidak ada sedikit ruang pun di antara kami sekarang. Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol mengangkat lengan dari belakang kepalanya dan dengan lembut menyeka rambut dari wajahku.

"Ini sebabnya kenapa aku terus mengganggumu," gumamnya sambil mengusak kepalaku sebelum mengecupnya. Aku membiarkan mataku terpejam sejenak sebelum mengangkat telapak tanganku kemudian menyentuh wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya.

Ciuman kami lambat pada awalnya. Sangat berhati-hati. Tapi, tiba-tiba semuanya berlangsung cepat; lidahnya segera mendorong masuk ke bibirku dan segera menyentuh lidahku, sentuhan kami semakin cepat dan semakin mendesak. Tanganku bergerak ke atas, menggenggam dan sedikit menarik rambutnya.

Chanyeol mengerang dan mendorongku berbaring dengan tubuhnya. Aku tidak menghalanginya. Bahkan aku membawanya bersamaku, berat tubuhnya menyelimutiku, namun ia berhati-hati menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di atasku. Kami berciuman seperti orang kelaparan, tangannya membuat perjalanan di sisiku, jari-jarinya mengelus kulitku, dan akhirnya berhenti di pinggulku.

Semuanya kabur untuk saat ini. Aku tidak lagi mengkhawatirkan Joonmyun atau hubunganku yang gagal. Aku tidak berpikir tentang waktuku yang terbuang percuma. Sebaliknya, aku terfokus pada Chanyeol yang membuatku merasa melayang, tubuhnya hangat dan keras saat ia menekannya ke tubuhku, sentuhan bibirnya lembut saat mengenai kulitku.

Chanyeol menciumi rahangku. Kepalaku mendongak ke atas saat ia mencium leherku, tangannya dengan licik tergelincir di bawah bajuku. Aku tidak menghentikannya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Ia perlahan-lahan mendorong bajuku naik sampai ke leher, membuat dadaku terbuka. Bra hitam polosku terekspos. Aku belum belajar dari kesalahan bertelanjang dada pertama yang kualami bersama Chanyeol, dan aku juga tidak pernah bermimpi melakukan hal sejauh ini bersamanya secepat sekarang, kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah mengenakan pakaian dalam yang lebih seksi.

Berbaring di sini, bersama Chanyeol—dengan bibirnya menciumi kulitku—membuatku merasa nyaman. Bibirnya meninggalkan jejak di dadaku, kemudian ia menciumi tonjolan payudaraku. Aku semakin mendorong tubuhku mendekatinya saat jariku memainkan rambutnya yang kusut.

Chanyeol menciumi bagian bawah dadaku, perutku, dan ini menimbulkan perasaan dan keinginan belum pernah kurasakan selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan tidak dengan Joonmyun sekalipun. Aku menginginkan pria ini lebih dari apapun. Bahkan saat berada di sini, di dekat taman tua yang berudara dingin, bertanah basah, dan seseorang bisa mendengar kami, tak satu pun dari hal-hal itu bisa memadamkan keinginanku untuk memilikinya.

Bibirnya kembali mencium bibirku, dan tubuhnya yang hangat menutupi tubuhku.

"Aku benar-benar senang menciummu," ia mengerang dan sedikit menarik tubuhnya untuk menarik napas. Tapi, bibirnya tidak pernah jauh dariku, dan kami kembali berciuman.

Ini terus berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Ereksi Chanyeol menekanku, tapi aku masih saja menarik pinggulnya dan memaksanya mendekat. Ia tidak pernah mendorongku terlalu jauh; braku masih terpasang, tangannya selalu berada di tempat di mana aku bisa melihatnya. Akhirnya, ciuman kami melambat, berubah menjadi belaian yang lebih sensual. Chanyeol menciumi leherku, kemudian mengecup singkat hidungku, dan kami saling tersenyum, sebelum kembali berciuman, sentuhannya lembut, namun membakar, dan ini sangat berarti buatku.

Ia berbaring di sampingku dan menarikku mendekat sebelum membaluti tubuhku dengan selimut cadangan. Keheningan yang terjadi saat ini sangat kontras dengan kekacauan yang ada dalam pikiranku. Pikiranku balapan ke segala arah, dan hatiku rasanya sakit.

Aku meringkuk dalam pelukan Chanyeol, kembali menikmati kehangatannya. Semuanya tiba-tiba terlihat begitu jelas—setiap langkah dan rencanaku dikacaukan oleh pria yang berbaring di sampingku, dan aku tiba-tiba tidak bisa mencari jalan keluar dari ketidakpastian ini.

.

* * *

.

to be continued


	10. Q&A

Oke saya kali ini mau mengklarifikasi sesuatu yg ada di kolom review menghindari sebelum ada asumsi salah/ makin salah, jadi saya pikir saya harus posting ini.

 **aprilbambi** : Iya ini yg diposting majayeol. link udah saya sertakan di ch 8 ya : ) btw saya fans ffmu kak .

 **almaepark** : iya ff remake dr pairing naruto (tp aslinya pair twilight) dan dua authornya ada di ffn jg ternyata ( **mybluesky** dan **monster** **kookies** ). dan saya bukan majayeol : )

 **bowkickjump** : halo kak, bisa kok di copas. Saya sih buka dari opera mini, entah kalau browser lainnya. Saya emang copas dr hp dan ku pindah di wps smartphone setelah itu baru pindah laptop : ) dan maaf sebelumnya kalau kegiatan reposting saya malah jadi menganggu dan seperti yg kak bowkickjump bilang cari aman, tp aku bukan author majayeol kok : ) . Kakak bisa cek kalau tgl pembuatan akun aku juga gak hadir setelah akun itu kok : )nanti aku kasih copyright di setiap chapter ya. Makasih : ) dan maaf kalau kegiatan reposting saya malah berakibat gini T T

Utk readers dan author2 cbs, saya a.k.a **chanyeolxbaekhyun** mohon maaf utk perilaku saya yang kesannya ikutan sensasi atau plagiasi. Dengan ini, saya mungkin ga bisa posting buat chapter selanjutnya karena takut semakin banyak asumsi keliru dan kesalah pahaman jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi. Yang mau baca next chapternya bisa kunjungi author **mybluesky** langsung : ) karena ff author **monster kookies** sudah dihapus (i dont know why). Selagi lagi, saya minta maaf (bow).

Regards,

 **chanyeolxbaekhyun**.


	11. Chapter 10: I Am His

.

© mybluesky

.

* * *

Note:

PT: physical therapyterapi fisik.

Kreatinin: hasil lab yang mendeteksi adanya gagal ginjal.

Contrast dye diberikan saat melakukan CT scan dan dikeluarkan oleh ginjal. Jika ginjal tidak bekerja dengan baik dan dipaksa untuk bekerja keras, maka kemungkinan besar akan terjadi gagal ginjal, dan bahkan bisa lebih parah lagi.

Hemodialisis: cuci darah.

* * *

Aku sedang memeriksa seluruh pasienku saat melihat Nyonya Yoona turun dari tempat tidurnya tanpa bantuan. Ia hanya bilang "tidak bisa lagi menahannya" dan "tidak bisa menemukan tombol panggilan.". Tombol pemanggil berada di tempat tidur bersamanya, tapi penglihatan Nyonya Yoona sudah terganggu dan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menangani masalahnya sendiri.

Sekarang ia berdiri dengan goyah, selang infusnya membentang di ruangan, popok dewasanya sudah turun sampai ke pergelangan kaki dan ia tergenang dalam genangan urinnya sendiri. Aku membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur, membersihkan tubuhnya, mengenakan popok baru, dan memberikan tombol panggilan ke tangannya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan meminta maaf.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong mencari handuk dan alat kebersihan lainnya. Aku bisa saja memanggil petugas kebersihan, tapi kadang-kadang melakukan hal-hal seperti sendiri lebih mudah dan cepat.

Aku tidak mendengar suara apapun sampai semuanya terlambat.

Aku berhenti di lemari petugas kebersihan, dan membukanya tanpa berpikir. Tiba-tiba aku disambut oleh pemandangan sepasang bokong dan sepasang kaki yang mengangkang lebar.

Aku membeku selama lima detikcukup lama sampai Sehun berbalik dan melihatku, dan cukup lama sampai aku melihat wajah dr. Xi mengintip dari balik bahunya, ekspresi mereka berdua sangat tegang. Aku langsung membanting pintu dan berlari menjauh menyusuri lorong, dengan cemas aku menarik ponselku keluar dari saku untuk memberitahu Chanyeol.

Aku benar!

 **Bahaya! Aku baru saja memergoki Perawat S dan dr. X melakukan vertikal tango** , itu isi pesanku pada Chanyeol.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak menggunakan nama asli mereka dan langsung mengatakan 'seks' mungkin tanpa sadar aku mencoba untuk menjaga harga diri mereka dari sistem keamanan rumah sakit, siapa tahu sistemnya mampu menyadap pesan kami. Kami harus selalu berhati-hati.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk membalas pesan dariku, aku sudah tidak sabar dan terlalu bersemangat dengan penemuan baruku. Aku telah selesai membersihkan urin dan menunggu petugas kebersihan datang untuk mengepel.

Saat mereka datang, aku langsung bersembunyi di kamar mandi dan merasakan ponselku bergetar.

 _Aku sebenarnya ingin mengomentari pemilihan kata-katamu... tapi, apa kau serius?_ -Chanyeol

 **Bagaimana menurutmu?** -Baekhyun

 _Baekhyun_... -Chanyeol

 **YA AKU SERIUS**. -Baekhyun

 _Apa yang terjadi?_ -Chanyeol

 **Tidak tahu. Aku kabur**. -Baekhyun

 _Kau kabur? -Chanyeol_

 **Ya, aku berlari seperti ada orang yang membakar bokongku. Mengerikan. -Baekhyun**

 _Seharusnya kau mengambil foto mereka..._ -Chanyeol

 **Kau gila. Aku tidak ingin ada foto bokong Sehun di ponselku**. -Baekhyun

 _Kita bisa memerasnya_. -Chanyeol

Sial. Dia benar. Tapi, sudah terlanjur. Kalau aku mengeluarkan ponselku, pasti Sehun akan segera merebutnya. Lagi pula, ia tidak akan berdiri diam saja di sana sambil berpose.

 **Kita masih bisa memerasnya karena tahu hal ini**. Jawabku.

 _Benar. Aku menyesal kau harus melihatnya_. -Chanyeol

 **Aku juga.** -Baekhyun

.

* * *

.

Sehun berjalan kembali ke stasiun perawat seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ini tidak mengherankan lagi. Ia benar-benar aktor yang baik, tapi ia tidak mau membuat kontak mata denganku. Ia bahkan tidak mau berbicara denganku sama sekali.

Aku gatal ingin membahasnya, tapi aku rasa masalah ini sebaiknya dibicarakan secara pribadi.

Sepertinya bayangan bokong Sehun telah terpatri ke kelopak mataku. Setiap kali aku menutup mata, hanya itu saja yang kulihat.

Sudah empat hari aku tidak bertemu Chanyeol. Kami terakhir bertemu di taman malam itu. Kami tinggal di sana selama satu jam, sambil berbicara dan berciuman dan menikmati pemandangan indah. Setiap sentuhan manis yang ia berikan, hanya membuatku merasa semakin menyukainya.

Dan ini membuatku takut.

Aku tidak menjaga jarak darinya. Aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku di hari Minggu untuk membongkar barang-barang pindahanku, dan kemudian hari Senin aku mengurus lisensi mobil untuk wilayah Gyeonggi.

Senin malam, aku membantu Lisa menggantung beberapa lukisan yang baru ia beli. Kami minum soju sambil melahap nachos dengan saus keju. Seulgi kemudian singgah dan kami langsung membahas tentang kencanku bersama Jinki. Lisa mengaku kalau ia menangkap maksud dari rencana Seulgi, dan itu sebabnya ia berhenti berdebat menentangnya, pengakuannya sama sekali tidak mengejutkanku.

Setelah merasa sedikit mabuk, mereka memaksaku untuk mengaku kalau aku berciuman dengan Chanyeol di malam kencanku yang payah. Mereka kemudian berbagi cerita tentang kencan mengerikan yang pernah mereka alami, dan aku akhirnya mengaku kalau aku sudah lama tidak berhubungan seks.

Seulgi memaksaku untuk mengikutinya ke mobil, hanya untuk membuka bagasi mobilnya yang penuh dengan dildo. Bukan hanya dildo sebenarnya; ia punya vibrator, butt plug, lotion, dan krim yang bisa dimakan. Ia seperti toko seks keliling dengan mobilnya, dan aku terperangah.

"Memang tidak semenyenangkan seks," ucap Seulgi sambil menyodorkan salah satu mainannya, "Tapi, ini alternatif yang sangat bagus."

Lisa bergumam oohh dan aahh saat ia memandangi semua sex toy ini. Walaupun dalam keadaan mabuk, pipiku masih saja memerah saat memegang dildo ungu raksasa di tengah-tengah parkiran apartemen Lisa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan semua ini?" tanyaku sambil menyerahkan kembali dildonya.

"Aku menjualnya," ucapnya singkat.

"Kau menjual dildo?"

"Yah, bukan hanya dildo," ia mengoreksiku. "Tapi, ya. Aku punya Passion Parties sendiri." Aku melihatnya dengan ragu, dan ia menambahkan, "Ini menyenangkan! Dan aku mendapat diskon dengan semua barang yang kubeli. Jadi, aku bisa menjualnya dengan harga yang lebih murah."

"Maukah kau menjual padaku dengan harga yang lebih murah?" tanya Lisa penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Kau mau apa?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita membawa ini ke dalam," ucapku hati-hati.

"Tidak ada orang, Baekhyun," ujar Lisa. "Ini apartemenku, aku bahkan tidak malu. Sekarang berhentilah menjadi gadis pemalu dan pilih dildomu."

Aku mengernyitkan kening saat melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak punya dildo sekarang," Seulgi mengoreksi Lisa. "Ini vibrator. Kalian lihat?" Ia menyalakan salah satu sex toy-nya dan vibrator itu mulai berdengung di tangannya. Lisa memandangnya kagum. "Yang ini bisa mengeluarkan cahaya," lanjut Seulgi sambil menyalakan vibrator berikutnya. Vibrator itu mulai berkedip seperti mobil patroli polisi berwarna pelangi.

"Oooh, aku menyukainya," ucap Lisa sambil mengambilnya dari tangan Seulgi.

"Aku serius, Teman-Teman. Kita sebaiknya membawa ini ke dalam," aku mencobanya lagi, melihat sekeliling dengan gugup.

"Ini, coba ini," ucap Seulgi, mengabaikan protesku saat ia memegang sebuah tongkat kecil tepat di depan wajahku. Aku langsung mundur dan mendorongnya dari mulutku. Tapi, Seulgi berhasil menyentuh bibirku dengan ujung tongkat itu sebelum aku sempat bergerak.

"Hei, hei, hei! Aku tidak akan menempelkan sex toy misterius itu di mulutku kecuali kalau kita masuk," ucapku keras, Lisa mendesah dan meletakan sex toy-nya ke dalam bagasi. Aku menatap Seulgi. "Dan asal kau tahu saja, tingkahmu sekarang mirip sekali dengan Jinki."

Seulgi tampak benar-benar tersinggung. Ia membanting kotak sex toy-nya sampai tertutup dan memelototiku.

"Tarik ucapanmu kembali," ancamnya.

"Tidak."

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu, kalau tidak aku akan memberikan nomor ponselmu pada Jinki."

"Kau serius? Aku hanya... baiklah! Ugh! Aku menarik ucapanku kembali," dengusku.

Tapi, aku berhasil. Seulgi menarik keluar sebuah kotak yang penuh dengan sex toy dari bagasi mobil dan kami berjalan kembali ke dalam. Ia langsung mengeluarkan semua sex toy di atas meja dapur Lisa dan menjelaskannya satu-per-satu.

Aku sedikit mencicipi sampel krimnya, dan ia memberitahuku kalau itu adalah lotion yang bisa dimakan dan bertujuan untuk membuat tenggorokanmu mati rasa agar refleks muntahmu hilang. Saat aku bertanya apa gunanya untukkuatau lebih tepatnya lagi, untuk siapa aku akan menggunakannyaia dan Lisa hanya saling berpandangan penuh arti.

Aku tidak akan berbohong, bayangan Chanyeol langsung masuk ke pikiranku. Membicarakan tentang krim pembuat-tenggorokan-mati-rasa agar aku bisa menghisap keseluruhan batang penis seseorang membuatku bertanya-tanya seberapa besar 'paketnya', dan apakah krim ini akan benar-benar diperlukan. Karena, jujur saja ... dia tampan, kepribadiannya baik, dan ia seorang dokter. Semuanya sempurna, tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya, kan?

Tapi, ereksinya yang menekan pahaku waktu itu tidak terasa kecil... Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk membiarkan pikiranku mengembara ke jalanan berbahaya.

"Ini," ucap Seulgi sambil menyodorkan sebuah vibrator besar. "Yang ini namanya Rabbit. Kau akan menyukainya, Baekhyun, aku janji. Oh, tunggu!" Ia menarik keluar sebuah vibrator yang lebih lebar dan panjang. "Lupakan yang tadi. Ini namanya The Magic Monarch. Go home or go big," ucapnya sambil menyalakan vibrator.

Manik-manik kecil di kepala "penis" mulai berputar dan ujungnya mulai menggeliat seperti cacing. Ini sedikit menjijikkan, namun anehnya, aku merasa sedikit terangsang.

Ini pasti karena kurangnya hubungan seks. Butuh sangat sedikit bujukan, dan sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi, aku sudah menjadi pemilik dari vibrator pertamaku.

Aku masih belum menggunakannya sampai saat ini, tapi Seulgi mengklaim kalau itu adalah jawaban dari setiap impian wanita lajang. Vibrator itu sekarang tersimpan aman di dalam laci pakaian dalamku, ia mengintip keluar setiap kali aku mengambil sepasang pakaian dalam bersih.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol kembali bekerja di hari Selasa, dan aku kaget karena ia juga harus bekerja di shift malam. Ia menjelaskan padaku di pembicaraan singkat kami di telepon.

"Tidak seorang pun ingin bekerja di shift malam," jelasnya. "Jadi, kami harus bergiliran. Harus ada hospitalist di rumah sakit sepanjang waktu."

"Siapa yang mengambil shift malam terakhir?" tanyaku.

"Dr. Lee. Dia bekerja di shift kedua sekarang."

"Jadi, kalau selalu ada dokter di sana, itu berarti kau tidak akan mendapat panggilan di hari liburmu?" tanyaku.

Aku teringat ia tidak pernah mendapat telepon saat kencan kami, atau saat kami satu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan ini sebelumnya, tapi setelah ditimbang-timbang, profesinya agak aneh.

"Tidak," ucapnya gembira. "Hanya ada panggilan saat aku berada di rumah sakit. Menjadi hospitalist punya beberapa kelemahan, tapi asal kau tahu saja... aku tidak menyesal karena tidak pernah ditelepon tengah malam saat libur."

Tapi, itu berarti dia harus bekerja shift malam, dan ini berarti aku tidak bisa menemuinya lagi. Tapi, untuk mengatasinya, kami sekarang lebih sering mengirim pesan. Ia selalu mengirimiku pesan selamat tidur setiap malamwalaupun aku sudah tertidur.

Pada jam shift kerja kami berakhir, Sehun menyelinap kabur sebelum aku punya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya. Tidak mengherankan. Ia biasanya selalu bertanya apakah aku butuh bantuannya, tapi skandal kecil beberapa waktu yang lalu berhasil mengubah keadaan. Aku mencoba memanggilnya, tapi ia tidak menjawab. Sekali lagi, ini tidak mengherankan.

Aku melihat arloji saat berjalan keluar. Setengah delapan malam. Chanyeol akan masuk kerja dua setengah jam lagi, dan jam kerjanya akan berakhir tepat sebelum shift-ku dimulai.

Ini sudah empat hari dan aku merindukannya.

Ini kedengarannya tidak baik.

Minggu terus berjalan. Aku akhirnya melihat dr. Kim dari dekat saat ia memeriksa salah seorang pasiennya di lantai tempatku bekerja. Ia tinggi, rambut coklat panjangnya mengkilap dan kulitnya mulus. Ia bahkan memakai sepatu hak tinggi.

Ia benar-benar sempurnatinggi, cantik dan feminindan aku membencinya karena itu.

Ini aneh karena aku merasakan ini. Aku tidak ingin membencinya, tapi perasaan ini datangnya tidak disengaja. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak membencinya. Dan kemudian aku melihatnya tersenyum pada Kris dan, yep, dia baik dan aku membencinya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah ia tahu aku sering berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Ia sepertinya tidak mengenaliku, dan aku juga tidak mengenalinya. Tapi bisa saja ia tahu dan memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Ia pergi sebelum aku bisa mencari tahu apa pun tentangnya.

.

* * *

.

Pada Selasa pagi sudah lebih dari seminggu semenjak aku bertemu dengan Chanyeolaku ditugaskan bekerja di lantai lain. Ini peraturan rumah sakit untuk menugaskan perawat pindah bekerja ketika lantai lain sedang kekurangan staf. Tidak ada yang ingin melakukannya, tapi kami juga tidak bisa menolak. Dan hari ini adalah giliranku.

Selain berkirim pesan, aku belum lagi berbicara dengan Chanyeol dalam beberapa hari ini. Tapi, aku tahu ia bekerja hari ini karena aku mendengar salah seorang perawat menghubunginya.

Hanya mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku bersemangat, dan tahu ia sedang berada di sini membuat pekerjaanku menjadi jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Aku mengulur-ulur waktu, aku berdiri dengan tenang sambil menyibukan diri. Saat aku meninggalkan ruangan pasienku, aku melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di stasiun perawat, grafik pasien terbuka di depannya saat ia berbicara dengan dokter lain.

Aku tidak cukup dekat untuk bisa mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan, tapi aku rasa itu tidak masalah asalkan dokter yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tidak berkaki jenjang, berambut indah, dan berdada besar.

Aku memperlambat langkahku menyusuri lorong, aku belum ingin ia menyadari kehadiranku. Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak aku melihatnya dan untuk sesaat, aku hanya ingin mengamatinya saja.

Ia mengenakan scrub biru yang dilapisi dengan jas lab putih, dan aku baru menyadari betapa seksinya ia saat berpakaian seperti ini. Ia memakai kacamata lagi, tapi ini tidak membuatnya terlihat seperti kutu buku.

Yah, mungkin sedikit. Tapi, kacamatanya menggemaskan. Menawan. Dan anehnya, seksi.

Mungkin ada yang salah denganku. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku kalau aku adalah tipe wanita yang akan terangsang saat melihat pria berkacamata. Aku sudah menggunakan Monarch-kudan itu membawaku ke malam yang menyenangkan, walaupun sendiriantapi, hanya dengan melihat Chanyeol membuatku kembali merasa seperti perawan, dan aku bergeser tidak nyaman saat aku berdiri sambil bertanya-tanya, sekali lagi, sebesar apa 'paketnya'.

Oh, Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak senonoh. Ini bukan waktu yang tempat untuk membayangkan itu.

Akhirnya, ia berhenti mengobrol dengan dokter tadi dan mulai membolak-balikan grafik. Aku memutuskan untuk sedikit bersenang-senang, aku berjalan ke stasiun perawat sampai aku berdiri tepat di depannya, hanya ada meja di antara kami.

Ia tidak menyadariku keberadaanku, setidaknya sampai tiga puluh detik kemudian, aku hanya berdiri di sana, menunggu dengan sabar dan mungkin terlihat seperti orang gila saat menatapnya.

Ketika aku melihat perawat lain menaikan alisnya menatapku, aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan tenggorokan. "Ahem."

Chanyeol mendongak kaget. Namun, wajahnya langsung dihiasi senyuman yang paling menakjubkan yang pernah kulihat, dan perutku langsung berpilin dibuatnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak berguna ketika dihadapkan dengannya.

"Hei," sapanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bekerja," jawabku. "Sepertinya aku diasingkan dari lantai empat hari ini."

"Dibuang ke lantai dua?"

"Begitulah kira-kira."

Ia tersenyum, dan aku memerhatikan kacamatanya sambil bertanya-tanya apakah aku sebaiknya mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu atau tidak. Ia tanpa sadar langsung melepaskan kacamatanya saat terakhir kali aku berkomentar, dan itu menggelikan.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan diri. "Kacamatamu menggemaskan."

Ia meringis sebelum melepaskannyaseperti yang sudah kuduga. "Ya, aku benci memakainya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku terlihat konyol," jawab Chanyeol.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Aku bilang kau terlihat menggemaskan, bukan konyol."

"Menggemaskan seperti Minion?" tanyanya skeptis.

Aku memutar mata dan berjalan mengitari meja agar bisa duduk di sampingnya. "Ini hanya kacamata, Chanyeol. Semua anak-anak keren memakainya sekarang. Yah, anak-anak keren dan pintar."

Ia mendengus.

"Apa kau bisa melihat jelas tanpa kacamata?" tanyaku.

"Bisa," jawabnya. "Tapi, aku kesulitan membaca apa pun yang tertera di grafik pasien," ucapnya malu-malu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk memakai kontak lensa?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mau. Bekerja di shift malam sudah mengubahku menjadi pemalas."

"Lebih dari biasanya?" tanyaku lagi sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

Sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya, ia meletakan grafik yang sudah ia baca dan berkata, "Ada kemungkinan kau yang merawat Tuan Shim?" ia bertanya sambil memasang kacamatanya kembali.

"Hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu," ucapku puas. "Karena sekarang, Tuan Shim punya perawat terbaik di seluruh dunia."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya geli. Ia meraih grafik pasien lain dan berdiri. "Kalau begitu, maukah perawat terbaik di seluruh dunia menemaniku memeriksanya?"

"Perawat terbaik di seluruh dunia dengan senang hati menemanimu."

Aku berdiri dan mengikutinya menyusuri lorong, menuju kamar Tuan Shim. Aku sedikit terkejut saat Chanyeol menyapa pasien ini menggunakan nama belakangnya, Changmin, dengan sangat antusias. Pasien ini juga begitu bersemangat menyapanya.

Tuan Shim adalah seorang pasien yang baik hati, ia senang membuat lelucon, sangat baik kepada staf rumah sakit dan tidak pernah mengeluh. Ia seorang veteran perang dan sekarang menderita gagal ginjal, ia telah menjalankan hemodialisis selama empat bulan terakhir ini. Biasanya mereka menempatkan pasien dialisis di lantai tempatku biasanya bekerjakarena tempat melakukan hemodialisis berada tepat di sananamun, Tuan Shim masuk rumah sakit kali ini karena mengeluh merasakan nyeri di dadanya dan ia ditempatkan di unit kardiovaskular.

"Oh, ini dia!" seru Tuan Shim. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu."

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Changmin-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mengagumkan sekali! Sulit untuk tidak merasa seperti itu ketika perawat tercantik di rumah sakit ini merawatmu," ucap Tuan Shim sambil mengerling melihatku, dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu dulu? Jangan pernah pilih kasih," ujar Chanyeol.

"Pfft." Tuan Shim dengan acuh melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku ingin kau sedikit bersandar ke depan agar aku bisa memeriksamu, Changmin-ssi," ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik stetoskop dari lehernya. Ia menempatkannya di punggung Tuan Shim dan memintanya untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan aku berdiri dalam diam, hanya mengamati.

Setelah Chanyeol selesai memeriksa, ia mengalungkan kembali stetoskop di lehernya. "Nyeri dadamu sudah hilang?"

"Sudah. Semuanya sudah membaik," ucap Tuan Shim sambil tersenyum. "Kira-kira aku bisa pulang hari ini?"

"Apa kau sudah menemukan dokter pribadi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sudah membuka praktek?" tanya Tuan Shim balik.

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu, jawaban kita berdua sama, Chanyeol," ujar Tuan Shim.

"Aku tidak berencana untuk membuka tempat praktek dalam waktu dekat ini, Changmin-ssi," ucap Chanyeol tegas. "Dan kau harus rutin mengunjungi dokter."

"Aku rutin mengunjungi dokter," tukas Tuan Shim.

"Datang ke rumah sakit tidak termasuk dalam hitungan. Itulah yang kami coba cegah di sini," sahut Chanyeol.

"Kau mencoba untuk menyingkirkanku?" Tuan Shim membungkuk, mencariku. "Baekhyunee senang melihatku di sini. Benar, kan, Baekhyunee?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan Shim," ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, kami lebih ingin kalau kau sehat."

"Aku sehat! Sudah berbulan-bulan aku belum makan daging. Kau tahu seperti apa rasanya itu?"

"Aku yakin rasanya pasti mengerikan," ucapku sambil tertawa kecil, kemudian malu-malu menurunkan pandanganku saat menyadari Chanyeol sedang menatapku. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali berbalik melihat Tuan Shim.

"Aku harus melihat hasil tesmu yang lain, tapi aku rasa paling cepat kau baru boleh pulang besok," ucap Chanyeol. "Cobalah untuk tidak menakut-nakuti Baekhyun dengan rayuanmu."

"Ah, dia gadis yang baik," protes Tuan Shim, dan Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Aku ingin mengikutinya, namun Tuan Shim memanggilku. "Baekhyunee, maukah kau melepas infusku agar aku bisa pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar? Aku rasa ini hari keberuntunganku!"

Chanyeol melirikku sebelum keluar dari ruangan, dan aku berjalan ke tempat penggantungan infus Tuan Shim dan mencabutnya dari dinding. "Kau harus mendorong ini ke kamar mandi, Tuan Shim," ucapku, sedikit memarahinya. "Aku tidak akan melepas infus ini darimu."

"Ah, tapi usahaku untuk membujukmu patut dicoba," ucap Tuan Shim sambil perlahan-lahan bergerak keluar dari tempat tidur. Setelah ia duduk di pinggir kasur, ia berdiam di sana selama beberapa saat.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Chanyeol?" ia akhirnya bertanya, pertanyaannya mengagetkanku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihat cara kalian berdua saling berpandangan," jelasnya.

Aku menggeleng, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Tuan Shim."

"Ketika kau mulai tertawa, aku pikir aku harus telanjang dan jungkir balik untuk mendapat perhatian Chanyeol kembali," ucapnya, perlahan-lahan berdiri. "Bukan berarti dia juga mau melihatku seperti itu. Tapi, itu cara paling ampuh untuk menarik perhatian seseorang." Ia meraih tiang infus dan mulai mendorongnya.

"Apa kau cemburu, Tuan Shim?" godaku.

Ia perlahan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, roda tiang infusnya bergerak ribut di lantai.

"Sudah jelas, kan?" jawabnya.

.

* * *

.

Sekarang Rabu pagi, dan aku kembali bekerja di tempatku biasa. Sehun sedang bekerja dan aku masih mencoba untuk memancing informasi darinya, tapi ia tidak mau mengalah. Sekarang ia berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang kubicarakanseolah-olah aku hanya berhalusinasi saja. Seolah-olah kalau ia mengabaikannya cukup lama, ingatanku akan hilang.

Sangkal sebisamu, Sehun.

Aku masih belum menyerah, tapi aku memutuskan untuk membiarkannya pergi saat ini. Aku sedang berdiri di stasiun perawat sambil mencari grafik pasien saat seseorang datang menghampiriku.

Aku berbalik dan melihat seorang pria tinggi berkulit eksotis berdiri di depanku. Tubuhnya tegap, dan ia mengenakan scrub merah, pager-nya tergantung di sisi meja. Ia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hei. Kau Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

Ia tampan. Aku tidak akan berbohong tentang itu. Tapi, ia bukan tipeku, karena aku tidak merasakan getaran yang sama saat melihat Chanyeol.

Beberapa helai rambutku lepas dari ikatannya dan aku menyelipkannya di belakang telingaku.

"Ya," jawabku.

"Aku Jongin dari PT. Aku akan menerapi Nyonya Sohee," ucapnya. "Apa dia bisa keluar dari tempat tidurnya?"

"Oh... um, yeah. Bisa." Jawabanku terdengar canggung. Ia menyeringai melihatku.

"Kau pasti anak baru," ujarnya.

"Aku sudah sebulan di sini," jawabku. "Tapi ya, aku masih baru."

"Aku mengerti. Aku bekerja di bagian rehab. Tapi, kadang-kadang aku di sini."

"Oh, oke," ucapku sambil membalas senyumnya. Aku kembali mencari grafik, tapi suaranya menarik perhatianku lagi.

"Apa kau senang bekerja di sini?"

Aku mengintip ke arahnya. "Ya."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya skeptis dan aku tertawa.

"Ya, benar. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya penasaran," ucapnya sambil menyeringai. "Kau bekerja dimana sebelumnya?"

Percakapan kami terus bergulir, ia menanyakan pertanyaan sederhana padaku dan aku menjawabnya. Dia baik, dan sedikit senang merayu. Aku tidak menghindarinya, karena ia teman bicara yang baik dan sedikit rayuan tidak akan membunuh siapapun.

Ia akhirnya mengambil kursi roda dan berjalan menyusuri lorong. Aku masih tersenyum saat mencari grafik pasienku, dan saat aku berbalik, aku melihat Chanyeol sudah duduk di meja stasiun.

Ia tidak menatapku. Tangan berada di rambutnya, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, ia kelihatannya lelah. Dan ia masih belum menatapku.

Ini pasti sengaja. Aku jelas-jelas berdiri di sini, jadi ia pasti melihatku saat memasuki stasiun perawat. Ia biasanya akan langsung berbicara dengankuia akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku saat masuk, atau mencoba untuk menarik perhatianku saat ia berpikir aku tidak melihatnya.

Ini tidak seperti Chanyeol, dan aku menduga ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan terapis tampan yang mengobrol denganku tadi.

Apa yang kulakukan tadi salah? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kami hanya mengobrol. Dia memang tampan, tapi memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak tertarik dengannya, jadi penampilannya tidak akan relevan bagiku. Lagi pula, Chanyeol dan aku tidak berpacaran, jadi aku tidak tahu kenapa itu penting.

Tapi, mungkin saja aku yang terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin aku hanya paranoid.

Aku mengambil grafik pasien dan berjalan mengitari meja, duduk di kursi di seberang Chanyeol. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum singkat, tapi itu saja. Tidak ada senyum miringnya yang biasa.

"Hei," ucapku cepat. "Apa kabar?"

Sepertinya ini pertanyaan umum, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya memulai percakapan. Suasana terasa tegang sekarang.

"Baik," jawabnya sambil menggosok bagian bawah matanya dan kembali melihat grafik.

Dan itu saja.

Aku menatapnya sejenak, bertanya-tanya apa benar aku ada hubungan dengan perubahan sikapnya ini. Tidak semuanya masalahnya berkutat tentangku. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang lain.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?" ucapnya pendek, nada suaranya menyindir. Aku mendesah frustrasi.

"Kau mengabaikanku," jawabku.

Chanyeol mendongak, mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa? Karena aku tidak melimpahkan seluruh perhatianku padamu sekarang? Aku sedang berbicara denganmu, kan?"

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Apa ada alasan bagiku untuk marah padamu?"

"Tidak. Tapi, kau bertindak kekanak-kanakan," tukasku.

Chanyeol mendesah dan langsung berdiri. "Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan, Baekhyun," ucapnya acuh dan berjalan pergi.

Aku bisa merasakan kemarahanku menggelegak saat menatapnya menyusuri lorong. Dia tidak punya hak untuk marah padaku tentang apa pun. Aku sudah berbicara jujur padanya, dan aku sudah menegaskan kalau kami tidak berpacaran.

Dan sekalipun kami berpacaran, apa itu berarti aku tidak diizinkan untuk berbicara dengan pria lain? Aku mungkin sedikit tertawa dengan pria lain, tapi, tidak bisakah seorang gadis tertawa bersama pria lain tanpa dikuliahi?

Aku mulai melihat kilas balik hubunganku dengan Joonmyun, dan itu bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

Aku berencana untuk mengikuti Chanyeol agar aku bisa berbicara dengannya di lorong, tapi aku tidak mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Seorang dokter gemuk berhidung besar berjalan keluar dari stasiun perawat dan bicara dengan kasar.

"Aku butuh seorang perawat untuk menemaniku ke kamar Nyonya Jihyo." Nadanya terdengar sombong, dan ia tidak menunggu siapa pun untuk menanggapinya.

Nyonya Jihyo adalah pasienku. Aku memutar mata dan berbalik menuju tempat Sehun, ia duduk di depan komputer.

"Siapa itu?" bisikku padanya.

"Dr. Shin," jawab Sehun sambil melihatku. "Dia brengsek, jadi jangan menangis kalau dia membuatmu terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Aku tahu bagaimana cengengnya perempuan."

"Tutup mulutmu, Brengsek," desisku dan bergerak mengikuti dokter itu menyusuri lorong.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun," balas Sehun, aku menggeleng dan mengabaikannya. Saat aku memasuki kamar pasien, dr. Shin langsung berbicara dengan pasien dan benar-benar mengabaikanku.

"Kita perlu melakukan CT-scan untuk kepalanya," ucapnya tanpa melihatku. "Aku butuh hasilnya sesegera mungkin."

"Baiklah," jawabku, dan ia berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan.

Aku memutar mata sambil bertanya-tanya apa gunanya aku menemaninya dan kemudian kembali ke stasiun perawat. Chanyeol masih belum kembali, dan Soyou tidak bisa ditemukan. Ia sudah menghilang setidaknya selama dua puluh menit. Aku duduk di kursinya dan memasukan jadwal CT.

Dr. Shin mulai berteriak, ia mengatakan kalau perintah lab dan hasil scan yang ia butuhkan tidak ada di clipboard pasien. Aku tahu kertas-kertas itu ada di sana, karena aku sudah mengeceknya tadi, tapi aku mencetak ulang data-data itu tanpa berdebat.

Ia kemudian mulai mengeluh I dan O-nya tidak dicatat dengan benar, dan tekanan darah pasien menurun di tengah malam. Aku menjelaskan padanya dengan setenang mungkin kalau itu bukan shift-ku dan kemudian ia memaksaku untuk setuju menulis laporan insiden pada perawat malang yang memberiku laporan pasien pagi ini.

Teknisi CT menghubungiku beberapa saat kemudian dan bertanya apakah Nyonya Jihyo akan segera melakukan hemodialisis, karena kreatininnya terlalu tinggi untuk menerima contrast dye. Tapi, ia bukan pasien hemodialisis. Aku enggan menyampaikan pesan ini pada dr Shin.

"Apa kau tidak bersamaku tadi?" tanyanya kesal.

Chanyeol telah kembali dan duduk di kursi, di sisi lain meja stasiun perawat dan aku rasanya ingin mati. Aku benci dibentak-bentak seperti ini, terutama di depannya.

"Aku tidak ingat Anda mengatakan sesuatu tentang kreatinin, Dokter," jelasku.

"Aku bilang aku tahu kondisi kreatininnya seperti apa dan kita akan tetap melakukan tes."

"Baik, tapi silakan Anda menjelaskannya pada ahli radiologi, karena mereka menolak untuk melakukan tes. Anda ingin aku menyambungkan teleponnya?" aku berusaha keras untuk menjaga suaraku, tapi dinilai dari mimik mematikan dr. Shin, aku tidak begitu yakin usaha yang kulakukan berjalan sukses.

"Kenapa aku harus menjelaskan pada mereka? Aku memerintahkan untuk melakukan tes dan dia akan cuci darah besok."

Aku hanya berdiri di sana sejenak, bertanya-tanya apa aku melewatkan sesuatu. Aku bisa merasakan mata Chanyeol memandangiku dan aku tidak suka ini.

Akhirnya, aku bicara, "Tapi, dia bahkan tidak punya akses dialisis..."

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, aku hampir tidak bisa melihatnya. Dr. Shin berbalik marah padaku, ia melemparkan grafik pasien ke udara. Grafik itu berputar dan mengenai kakikutidak cukup untuk menyakitiku, tapi cukup untuk membuatku kagetsebelum menabrak rak grafik dan menumpahkan berjuta-juta kertas.

Sialan, pasti sulit untuk menyatukannya kembali.

Dr. Shin sudah berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depanku sebelum aku bisa melakukan apa-apa, wajahnya merah padam saat berteriak padaku. Ia memang sedikit pendek, namun jaraknya terlalu dekat, dan jujur saja, aku merasa sedikit takut padanya.

Aku tersandung saat melangkah mundur, mencoba menempatkan jarak di antara kami. Ia memuntahkan kata-kata tentang dia seorang dokter dan aku perawat, dan Nyonya Jihyo adalah pasiennya, bukan pasienku, dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berdiri di antara kami, menciptakan dinding pelindung antara aku dan si dokter gemuk yang sudah mulai mengancam hidupku ini.

Chanyeol mengatakan pada dr. Shin untuk tidak berbicara seperti ini lagi padaku, dan kemarahan dr. Shin langsung beralih pada Chanyeol.

Kekacauan semakin menjadi-jadi. Kak Yixing, kepala perawat, langsung berlari ke stasiun perawat untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sehun berjalan cepat dan meletakan lengannya di bahuku, menarikku dari kekacauan ini.

Jongin berdiri bersama Nyonya Sohee yang duduk di kursi roda, dan mereka berdua menatap lokasi kejadian sambil tercengang.

Mulut Soyou ternganga dan air liurnya sebentar lagi akan menetes karena menikmati pemandangan ini.

Begitu Chanyeol menyadari aku sudah jauh dari jangkauan dr. Shin, ia segera mundur, jelas tidak ingin melawan. Dr. Shin terlihat seperti meraih kemenangan saat Chanyeol berjalan pergi, wajah mengerikannya perlahan-lahan kembali ke bentuk semula.

Kak Yixing mencoba untuk beralasan dengan dr. Shin, tapi ia tidak mau mendengar semua itu. Ia berjalan keluar dari stasiun perawat, menuntut kami untuk segera meneleponnya ketika grafik pasien sudah disatukan kembali.

Brengsek.

Kak Yixing menghubungi bagian pengawas keperawatan dan mengeluh selama beberapa menit, lalu menutup telepon dan mencariku.

"Kita akan melaporkannya," ucapnya marah, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol sudah kembali duduk, ia masih belum mau menatapku. Kemudian, ia dan Sehun bicara. Ia pasti masih marah denganku. Aku tahu ia akan melakukan hal seperti tadi pada siapapun.

Perasaan terhina, marah, dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong, mencari tempat tenang untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku menghilang ke dalam ruangan linen, dan langsung membungkus lengan di dadaku dan berkedip cepat agar air mataku tidak jatuh.

Aku menghela napas jengkel saat mendengar pintu dibuka, Chanyeol berjalan masuk beberapa detik kemudian. Ia menatapku prihatin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil berjalan cepat ke arahku. Aku menggeleng dan berpaling darinya, berusaha menyembunyikan linangan air mataku. "Apa grafiknya mengenaimu? Apa kau terluka?"

"Tidak," jawabku. "Aku tidak terluka."

"Oh, Tuhan, Baekhyun, aku minta maaf. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan. Kau akan melaporkannya, kan?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Aku berencana untuk melaporkan dr. Shin; tapi aku tidak ingin memberi kepuasan pada Chanyeol karena mengetahuinya. Aku tahu aku menyebalkan. Tapi aku marah, dan ini membuatku tidak rasional.

Aku benci dokter. Bahkan dokter tampan yang bermata indah, berkacamata menggemaskan yang berada di depanku ini.

"Baekhyun, lihat aku." Chanyeol menyentuh pipiku dan memutar wajahku ke arahnya. Tubuhnya sangat dekat denganku, kulit tangannya terasa hangat. "Bicaralah padaku," ucapnya.

"Tidak." Aku mencoba untuk berpaling darinya, tapi ia mengencangkan cengkeramannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau mau bicara."

Aku menghela napas, dan kemudian meledak. "Kenapa kau marah padaku hanya karena aku mengobrol dengan pria lain?" tanyaku. "Apa aku tidak diizinkan untuk berbicara dengan orang lain sekarang? Aku sudah jujur denganmu. Aku sudah bilang bagaimana perasaanku padamu, dan aku belum siap. Dan sekarang kau yang tidak jujur padaku."

"Aku tidak jujur?" ucap Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Oh, sial, Baekhyun. Aku selalu bertindak jujur. Aku selalu sabar. Aku sudah bilang semua yang kuinginkan padamu, tapi kau masih menjauh, mencoba melakukan semua tindakan yang kau anggap benar. Aku tidak bisa mengklaimmu sebagai milikku karena kau tidak membiarkanku. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanmu untuk kabur bersama pria lain."

"Aku tidak akan kabur," jawabku. "Dan aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menungguku. Kau tidak perlu sengsara hanya karena aku butuh sedikit waktu untuk menata hidupku kembali."

Ucapan yang keluar dari bibirku bahkan mengangetkanku, tapi itu semua benar. Aku tidak ingin ia sengsara. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, aku bisa membayangkan diriku meluncurkan ke dalam pelukannya, melupakan semua keputusanku, hanya untuk mencegahnya lari dariku.

Chanyeol memegang semua kendali di sini. Kalau ia menarik diri, aku juga akan berusaha menjauh darinya. Kalau ia bersedia menungguku, aku akan sembuh. Aku bisa melupakan kesedihan karena kegagalan hubunganku dan perceraian orang tuaku, dan kembali berpikir jernih. Aku akan bisa memulai lembaran baru.

Aku tidak pernah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai tempat pelarian agar aku bisa melupakan kegagalan di masa lalu. Ia sepertinya juga tidak menganggapku seperti itu, tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa tahu pasti? Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Perasaanku untuknya benar-benar tulus, dan aku tidak bisa mengerti apa arti semua ini.

Tapi, walaupun begitu, aku ini miliknya.

"Apa maksudmu sengsara?" tanyanya sinis, menarikku dari lamunanku. "Apa maksudmu aku sengsara karena aku tidak bisa bercinta denganmu? Apa menurutmu kesengsaraanku ini bisa hilang dengan meniduri orang lain?"

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan heran, mataku bertanya-tanya.

"Oh, Tuhan, Baekhyun." Bibirnya mengecup keningku dengan keras. Ia begitu dekat dan hangat. Aku bergerak semakin mendekatinya. "Kau pikir aku sebodoh apa?"

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, ia menarik wajahku dengan kasar dan mencium bibirku. Begitu bibirku terbuka, lidahnya langsung masuk ke mulutku, menyerang setiap inci permukaannya. Aku mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya dan menariknya mendekat. Tangannya naik ke rambutku dan sedikit menariknya.

Ciuman kami tidak semanis dan selembut biasanya. Ciuman ini begitu kuat, lapar, dan kami saling menikmati.

Aku sudah menjadi miliknya.

.

* * *

.

 **to be continued**


	12. Chapter 11: The Wench is on the Loose

.

 **© mybluesky**

 **.**

* * *

Aku sedang berjalan di sudut minimaket saat troliku bertabrakan dengan troli seseorang. Suara denting logam bergema dan kotak serealku ikut bergetar, saat aku melihat ke depan, aku melihat dr. Xi sedang memegangi troli dengan sebelah tangannya, tubuhnya yang ramping dan beralaskan sepatu hak tinggi sedang memilih sereal bebas gula. Ponsel terjepit di antara dagu dan bahunya.

"Sial," serunya saat matanya terbelalak melihatku. "Dengar, aku harus pergi. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti."

Ia mengakhiri panggilan dan meletakan ponsel ke dalam tasnya, dan tiba-tiba semua perhatiannya terfokus padaku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk kabur.

"Wah, wah, wah, bukankah ini anak didiknya Sehun," ucapnya perlahan.

Tubuhku seperti disiram air dingin, dan aku mencoba untuk mengingatkan diriku sendiri kalau aku senang dengan Sehun, dan seharusnya kata-kata itu tidak terdengar seperti sebuah penghinaan. Tapi, yang benar saja... anak didik Sehun? Dia memang mentorku selama dua minggu, dan dia lebih sering absen dari pada mementoriku.

Tapi, ada kemungkinan banyak lemari petugas kebersihan yang membutuhkan jasanya. Ahem.

Oh, Tuhan, aku hampir tidak bisa melihat mata dr. Xi sekarang.

"Aku kira itu tergantung dengan siapa yang kau tanya," ucapku manis.

Untungnya, aku hanya beberapa kali melihatnya setelah kejadian memalukan itu, dan kami belum pernah lagi berbicara setelahnya. Tapi, sekarang ceritanya berbeda; ia sengaja berdiri di tengah jalan, menghalangiku.

Ia menatapku. Tatapannya penuh perhitungan.

Aku membuka mulut untuk kembali bicara, tapi ia menyelaku. "Temani aku, Baekhyun. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar."

Sialan.

Aku menelan ludah, dan mendorong troliku agar kami bisa berjalan beriringan. Ia diam setidaknya selama setengah menit. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku terlalu malu dengan kejadian sebelumnya, dan setiap topik pembicaraan yang terpikir olehku terdengar bodoh.

Akhirnya, tanpa memperlambat langkah, ia mulai bicara, "Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang sudah Sehun ceritakan padamu tentangku."

Aku bingung dan sedikit waspada.

"Tidak ada," jawabku jujur. "Dia belum mengatakan apa-apa."

Ia berhenti berjalan dan menatapku. "Benarkah?"

"Ya"

"Hah." Ia kembali berjalan dan kelihatannya ia sedang berpikir keras.

Aku rasa karena dialah yang mengarahkan pembicaraan ini, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku sedikit menggali informasi lebih dalam. Sehun masih bermain rahasia-rahasiaan, dan aku masih belum berhasil membuatnya mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil mengikuti tempo langkahnya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," jawabnya. "Hanya penasaran." Ia melirikku. "Aku minta maaf dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Itu benar-benar tidak sopan. Aku tidak ingin kau berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangku karena... itu."

"Jangan khawatir," aku berbohong sambil mengangkat bahu saat mendengar permintaan maafnya. Pada kenyataannya, ingatan itu masih segar di otakku. "Aku yakin semua orang sudah melakukan urusannya di lemari petugas kebersihan, setidaknya sekali atau dua kali. Eh, tapi aku belum pernah, maksudku... orang lain."

Ia mendengus. "Hanya tinggal waktu saja, Baekhyun. Aku sudah melihatmu saat kau berada di dekat Chanyeol. Kau tidak bisa melepaskan matamu darinya."

Sial, benarkah? Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku akan mendorong diriku sendiri jatuh ke dalam jurang kalau mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku menyukaimu," lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku kaget.

"Ya. Chanyeol sepertinya menyukaimu. Dan aku percaya penilaiannya."

"Oh, oke. Dalam hal ini, aku juga menyukaimu," ucapku.

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Oke."

"Apa kau akan ikut pertandingan bisbol Sabtu depan?" tanyanya, dan tiba-tiba kami sudah seperti teman lama yang sedang membicarakan hal biasa, bukan dokter dan perawat yang menyaksikan kejadian memalukan di dalam lemari.

Pertandingan bisbol adalah acara tahunan rumah sakit yang bertujuan agar semua staf dapat berkumpul dan bersenang-senang. Ini adalah pertandingan dokter vs. perawat, dan ada banyak makanan dan minuman yang tersedia. Selebaran sudah dipasang di seluruh rumah sakit sejak beberapa minggu terakhir.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," jawabku. Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Lisa mengatakan mereka akan ikut, jadi aku harus membuat keputusan dengan cepat. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Oh, ya. Aku akan ikut. Pertandingannya menyenangkan."

"Ya," aku setuju. "Aku dengar tim perawat belum pernah memenangkan pertandingan selama bertahun-tahun."

"Ada terlalu banyak dokter pria berhadapan dengan terlalu banyak perawat wanita, jadi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana hasilnya. Tapi, jangan bilang pada Sehun aku mengatakan ini. Dia selalu merajuk setiap tahun," ucapnya sambil memutar mata.

Merasa keberanianku muncul karena percakapan kami, akhirnya aku menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sudah mengganggu pikiranku selama berminggu-minggu. "Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara kau dan Sehun?" tanyaku sambil melihatnya hati-hati.

Ia tiba-tiba terlihat ragu. Ia memperlambat langkahnya dan bersandar pada pegangan troli. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sehun tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa tentangmu padaku. Pada awalnya, aku merasa hubungan kalian sedikit tidak baik, dan kemudian, kau tahu, kan, apa yang terjadi..."

Aku sedikit mengagumi dr. Xi meskipun gelisah, ia masih terlihat keren. "Kau sebaiknya menanyakan itu pada Sehun, Baekhyun," ucapnya dengan tenang. Postur tubuhnya kaku. "Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam pikirannya. Aku sudah berusaha mencari tahu selama berbulan-bulan."

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol dan aku hampir tidak pernah bertemu selama seminggu. Ia libur beberapa hari, dan aku selalu bekerja saat ia libur. Aku bahkan lembur, tapi tidak apa-apa, karena aku baru saja diperas lebih dari seratus ratus ribu won karena membeli Monarch sialan itu pekan lalu. Tapi, aku tidak mengeluh. Monarch-nya memuaskanku.

Aku berbicara dengan Chanyeol di telepon pada Jumat sore dan ia meyakinkanku kalau ia akan ikut pertandingan bisbol. Aku sedikit menggodanya, aku bilang padanya saat sekolah dulu aku sudah bermain bisbol dan tim perawat akan menendang bokong tim dokter s ekarang karena mereka memilikiku.

Tapi, sebagian yang kuucapkan hanyalah kebohongan belaka, meskipun aku memang bermain bisbol selama dua tahun di SMA, tapi kenyataannya aku benar-benar payah. Tapi, dia tidak tahu ini, dan menggodanya membuatku senang.

Rasanya menakjubkan sekali karena betapa mudah berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Menjelang hubunganku dan Joonmyun berakhir, kami hanya mengobrol sedikit. Biasanya, saat kami akan tidur.

Sehun, Lisa dan aku meminta cuti di hari Sabtu agar kami bisa mengikuti pertandingan. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menemukan sarung tangan lamaku, tapi Sehun punya sarung tangan cadangan dan ia mau meminjamkannya padaku.

Setelah berbicara sebentar, kami memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama-sama dari rumahnya. Aku mengenakan celana capris dan kaus lengan panjang, karena di luar udara masih terasa dingin, dan aku mengikat rambutku setelah memasang sepatu kets.

Aku tidak bisa berbohong; aku senang karena akan melihat Chanyeol lagi. Berbicara dengannya menyenangkan, tapi itu tidak pernah cukup. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Aku juga tidak akan berbohong dan bilang kalau dia bukanlah faktor utamaku untuk ikut pertandingan.

Kami naik ke mobil jip Sehun dan berangkat; semakin dekat jarak yang kami tempuh aku semakin gelisah, dan Sehun sepertinya bisa merasakan kegembiraanku.

"Kenapa tubuhmu gemetar?" tanyanya padaku dari kursi pengemudi. Ia menaikan alisnya penasaran.

"Aku tidak gemetar."

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi kau akan kejang-kejang," ucapnya.

Aku memutar mata dan menjawab, "Di luar dingin dan jendela jip-mu hanya dilapisi plastik."

Aku harap ia memercayai alasanku.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" omelnya, dan ia segera menyalakan pemanas mobil dan mengarahkannya padaku.

Benar-benar pria yang baik hati.

Lapangan bisbol sudah ramai saat kami sampai di sana. Beberapa dokter lain yang kukenal bahkan sudah mulai memanggang sosis. Keripik kentang dan minuman terletak di atas meja panjang.

Sudah ada perawat dan dokter berkerumun di sisi lapangan masing-masing, tapi pertandingan belum dimulai. Beberapa orang melemparkan bola dan mengayunkan tongkat bisbol untuk pemanasan. Aku melihat-lihat sekeliling, tapi aku tidak melihat Chanyeol di mana pun.

Sehun berharap mereka menyediakan bir dan kemudian ia menghilang untuk mengambil minuman. Aku melihat Lisa di sisi lapangan perawat dan berjalan mendekat, tapi aku juga melihat Daehyun duduk di bangku panjang. Sudah lebih dari seminggu aku belum melihatnya, tapi ia selalu menghentikanku di lorong setiap kali kami berpapasan. Memperbolehkannya untuk melihatku bertelanjang dada adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku; matanya selalu berkedip-kedip melihat dadaku, dan aku lebih memilih untuk membakar otakku daripada harus mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan.

Aku memperlambat langkahku sembari bertanya-tanya apa sebaiknya aku mengambil minuman dulu atau tidak, tapi Lisa melihatku dan mulai melambaikan tangannya. Tentu saja, ini menarik perhatian Daehyun, dan matanya menyala sebelum ia berjalan menuju sisi lapangan untuk menemui kami.

"Baekhyun! Bagus, akhirnya kau datang. Di mana Sehun? Dia datang, kan? Kita butuh semua laki-laki untuk memperkuat tim kita." Lisa melihat sekeliling dengan cemas.

"Ya, dia pergi mengambil minuman," jawabku sambil berusaha mengabaikan Daehyun. Ia sudah berdiri dengan sabar di sampingku, menunggu giliran untuk berbicara.

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu. Aku akan pergi menemuinya. Aku akan segera kembali," ucapnya, dan ia dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan pergi, meninggalkanku sendiri dengan Daehyun.

Benar-benar teman yang baikpikirku sinis. Aku rasa Daehyun tidak mengganggu orang lain sesering ia menggangguku. Setidaknya aku cukup yakin ia tidak melongo memelototi dada Lisa setiap lima detik sekali saat ia berbicara tentang cuaca.

"Apa kabar?" tanyanya padaku. "Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu saat kau mengenakan pakaian biasa. Kau terlihat cantik."

Ia tersenyum dan menilaiku, matanya berkedip-kedipkemana lagi?ke dadaku.

Aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau pernah ikut pertandingan bisbol sebelumnya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke lapangan.

"Belum. Aku hanya bermain bisbol waktu SMA," ucapku sopan sambil kembali mencari-cari Chanyeol. Aku melihat kilatan rambut gelap di sisi lapangan dokter dan hatiku melompat kegirangan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Daehyun, bersemangat. "Berarti kau bisa bermain cukup baik kalau begitu?"

Aku hanya setengah-setengah mendengarkannya, mataku tetap terpaku pada Chanyeol, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyelinap kabur untuk pergi berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku biasa saja," ucapku bingung. "Permisi sebentar, Daehyun."

Aku menyelinap melewatinya dan dengan cepat berjalan ke sisi lapangan dokter, Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan seorang dokter lain sambil tersenyum. Aku yakin ia masih belum melihatku.

Aku sudah setengah jalan menuju ke sana saat seseorang berdiri menghalangi jalanku. Tapi, orang itu tidak berpindah tempat. Aku mulai berjalan mengitarinya dan melihat orang itu adalah wanita berambut coklat, dan aku membeku seketika.

Dr. Kim berdiri di sana dengan tangan di pinggulnya, ia tersenyum simpul saat mengintip ke arahku. Ia mengenakan celana trendi dan kemeja ketatnya memeluk dadanya yang besar. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengoperasi pasien dengan dada sebesar itu, aku tidak akan pernah tahu.

"Kau Baekhyun, kan?" tanyanya, senyumnya tidak pernah hilang. Aku mempersiapkan mentalku untuk percakapan ini sebelum memasang senyum palsu.

"Ya. Dr. Kim, kan?"

"Oh, panggil aku Yejin," ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan acuh. "Hanya pasien yang memanggilku dr. Kim."

"Oke."

"Kau keberatan kalau kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya.

Aku melirik Chanyeol, ia masih sibuk berbicara dengan dokter lain. Sial. Dia seharusnya bisa merasakan kepanikanku dan datang bergegas menyelamatkanku seperti ksatria berkuda putih.

Dr. Kim mengikuti arah penglihatanku dan ia menaikan alisnya. Ia masih memasang senyuman yang sama, dan aku berdeham sebelum menyeret kakiku di rumput dan mengangguk.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," aku dengan enggan setuju.

Ia membawaku ke belakang bangku penonton, ke tempat yang lebih sepi, tapi untungnya, tempat ini masih terbuka dan terang, dan masih bisa dilihat jelas oleh orang lain yang berada di sekitar kami. Aku merasa sedikit lebih tenang karena ia tidak bisa mencongkel mataku dan pergi berlalu begitu saja tanpa saksi.

Ia menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada dan berbalik menatapku. Aku mengikuti gesturnya, menolak untuk membiarkannya mengintimidasiku.

"Jadi... kau dan Chanyeol?" tanyanya.

Hanya mendengarnya menyebut nama Chanyeol membuatku panas.

"Ada apa denganku dan Chanyeol?" tanyaku balik.

Aku menjaga agar suaraku tetap terdengar menyenangkan. Kalau ini berakhir dengan argumen, aku tidak ingin menjadi penyebab utamanya.

"Itu yang ingin kuketahui," ucapnya, nada suaranya mengikuti nada suaraku. "Apa kalian berdua serius?"

Tidak. Kami tidak serius, dan ini salahku sendiri. Aku harap aku punya alasan untuk menyuruhnya menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol.

Aku menginginkan Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin orang lain. Aku menginginkannya dan aku tidak ingin orang lain untuk memilikinya.

Apa yang kulakukan?

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ini semua menjadi urusanmu," ucapku terus terang. Basa-basi sudah berakhir. Postur dr. Kim menegang saat ia bersandar ke arahku, dan aku secara otomatis bersandar ke arahnya.

Tapi, wanita ini lebih baik dari yang kupikirkan. "Chanyeol itu urusanku, Baekhyun," ucapnya meyakinkanku. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan tentangku padamu, tapi aku masih peduli padanya. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Dan kalau memang kau adalah orang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, itu tidak masalah. Aku bisa menerimanya. Tapi... aku mulai bertanya-tanya apa kau memang orangnya."

Aku menyilangkan tanganku dan membela diri. "Kenapa?"

"Kau sangat naif, Baekhyun. Apa kau melihat Chanyeol? Apa kau mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentangnya di rumah sakit? Aku tidak bisa memikirkan seorang gadis pun menolak kesempatan untuk bisa bersamanya." Aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu ia memasukan dirinya sendiri dalam kategori ini. "Dan dia menyukaimu," lanjutnya, "Tapi, yang kau lakukan hanyalah mendorongnya menjauh."

Apa Chanyeol berbicara tentangku padanya? Pikiran ini membuatku resah.

"Aku tidak mendorongnya menjauh," ucapku. "Kami berteman. Kami berbicara sepanjang waktu." Argumenku terdengar lemah, bahkan untuk diriku sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau memang kau bilang begitu," jawabnya, membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Ia mempelajariku. Mengamatiku. Dan aku tidak suka ini.

"Apa ini yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin melihat apa yang diributkan orang-orang."

Melihat caranya berbicara, aku yakin tidak ada keributan sama sekali. Tapi, mungkin saja dia benar. Aku memang tidak punya rasa percaya diri, terutama saat ini.

"Baiklah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, permainan akan segera dimulai," lanjutnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku yakin kita akan sering bertemu. Oh, dan aku akan menyampaikan salammu pada Chanyeol." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku ingin meninju wajahnya. Aku tidak tahu dari mana asal kemarahan mendadak ini, tapi, karena aku tahu ia pernah tidur dengan Chanyeol, bermalam dengannya, dan sekarang akan memamerkan dada besarnya di wajah Chanyeol hanya membuatku semakin kesal.

Aku melihat ke bawah, ke dadaku sendiri, saat ia berjalan pergi. Dadaku cukup bagus, tapi ukurannya rata-rata. Kenapa kalian berdua tidak bisa tumbuh lebih besar?pikirku sambil cemberut.

Aku mengikutinya ke sisi lapangan dokter agar bisa berbicara langsung dengan Chanyeol, tapi di tengah perjalanan menuju ke sana, Lisa menarik lenganku, menyeretku ke arah berlawanan. "Ayo, Baekhyun. Pertandingan akan dimulai. Daehyun bilang kau bermain bisbol waktu SMA, jadi kami anggap kau bisa bermain dengan baik. Kau akan menjadi orang kedua untuk memukul bola... Dengan cara itu, mudah-mudahan kau bisa berhenti di base satu dan kemudian Sehun akan memukul bola setelahmu dan membawamu kembali."

Oh, Tuhan, tim perawat pasti sudah sangat putus asa.

Setelah kami berada di bangku istirahat pemain, di sisi lapangan perawat, aku melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Dan aku terkejut saat ia sudah menatapku, saat pandangan mata kami bertemu, ia melambaikan tangannya. Tapi, wanita berambut coklat tadi duduk di sebelahnya, dan ini tidak luput dari perhatianku, bahu mereka bersentuhan.

Untuk menyembunyikan kecemburuanku, aku balik melambaikan tangan dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Lisa.

Aku tidak bisa mengklaimnya. Pengklaimanku belum dapat dipertaruhkan. Dan wanita itu masih kuanggap jahat.

Kecemasanku semakin memuncak, dan tiba-tiba rasanya aku ingin muntah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lisa cemas. "Kau bermain bisbol waktu SMA, kan?"

Lisa berpikir kekhawatiranku disebabkan karena pertandingan bisbol konyol ini. Kalau saja pikiranku sesederhana itu sekarang, dan tidak diisi dengan skenario pembunuhan.

Aku menyenggol bahunya sambil berkata, "Ya, ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagus. Karena sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk gugup. Kita harus percaya diri dan penuh perhitungan. Tidak ada ruang untuk kesalahan."

Benar sekali.

Tim perawat mendapat kesempatan memukul pertama. Chanyeol menjaga base pertama, dan mataku tetap terpaku padanya sepanjang waktu. Sebentar lagi aku akan maju, aku mulai cemas karena akan memukul bola di depannya. Aku ingin terlihat baik, untukapa aku berani mengatakannya?membuatnya terkesan, tapi, aku sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bermain bisbol, dan aku juga tidak pernah jago.

Perawat pertama keluar. Tidak mengejutkan lagi, karena ia bahkan tidak memegang tongkat pemukul dengan benar. Ia mengangkat bahunya saat berjalan kembali ke ruang istirahat pemain, dan menyerahkan tongkat pemukul padaku sambil mengucapkan semoga berhasil.

Ini giliranku, dan aku gugup setengah mati. Aku harap aku punya bakat untuk memukul bola sampai ke luar lapangan. Atau lebih baik lagi, memukulnya tepat ke wajah dr. Kim dan membuatnya pingsan. Ia sepertinya bukan ancaman saat tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Aku ingin melihatnya, berbicara dengannya, menyentuhnya. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya kalau wanita cantik berambut coklat itu tidak boleh menyentuh apapun milikku, karena... oh, Tuhan, aku ingin ia menjadi milikku.

Memikirkan dr. Kim pernah tidur dengannya saja sudah membuat nuraniku memberontak.

Aku ingin komitmen. Aku ingin ada suatu keterikatan. Aku ingin Chanyeol berjanji kalau ia tidak akan pernah tidur lagi dengan orang lain. Atau mencium orang lain.

Seperti bendungan rusak, perasaan ini menghantamku sekaligus. Dan sialnya, aku menginginkan semuanya.

Aku berdiri di base dan mengangkat tongkat pemukul sampai ke bahuku. Sehun sudah berteriak-teriak menyemangati dari belakang. Dr. Xi berada di sisi kanan lapangan, dan sekarang setelah kupikir-pikir, aku belum pernah melihat mereka berdua berbicara sama sekali. Tapi, itu bukan masalah besar, aku juga jarang mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Daehyun juga menyemangatiku dari belakang. "Pukul sampai ke luar lapangan, Baekhyun!"

"Woohooo, Baekhyun! Berikan aku home run!"

Memalukan sekali. Mereka berdua hanya akan kecewa.

Aku mengabaikan mereka dan bersiap-siap memukul, setelah melirik Chanyeol sekali aku langsung mengabaikan tatapannya. Aku harus berfokus kalau tidak ingin mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Pelempar bola adalah seorang dokter kurus bernama Mark. Ia bahkan mengenakan jersey bisbol sungguhan dan tatapannya benar-benar penuh perhitungan.

Aku mengayunkan tongkat pemukul dan kehilangan kesempatan pertama. Sehun dan Daehyun masih menyemangatiku, meneriakan kata-kata penghibur. Lemparan kedua terlalu tinggi dan aku tidak mengayunkan tongkatku sama sekali. Lemparan ketiga tepat di tengah-tengah, dan aku mengayunkan tongkat pemukul dan mengenai bola.

Suara teriakan Sehun memekakkan telinga. Aku rasa orang lain juga terkejut saat aku berhasil memukul bola. Aku melemparkan tongkat pemukul dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh untuk sampai di base pertama. Bola pukulanku melewati dr. Mark dan kemudian menyentuh tanah, dan meluncur di sepanjang lapangan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku terus berlari, dan berlari...

Kakiku menyentuh base, dan aku aman.

Seseorang melemparkan bola ke Chanyeol, tapi tidak tepat waktu. Aku terengah-engah dan sangat bangga dengan diriku sendiri. Para perawat bersorak-sorai seperti ini sebuah kemenangan besar.

Chanyeol melemparkan bola kembali ke dr. Mark dan berjalan mendekatiku, mempersempit jarak agar kami bisa bicara. Aku tidak dapat menahan senyumku saat melihatnya mendekat.

Setiap kali aku melihat Chanyeol, aku seperti mendapat kebahagiaan. Ini pasti suatu pertanda, tapi sepertinya aku selalu mengabaikan ini. Karena aku benar-benar tolol. Dan sekarang wanita berdada besar itu berlarian mengintai mangsanya.

"Hei, kerja yang bagus," ucapnya sambil sedikit menyenggol lenganku.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku ini memang mengagumkan," balasku sombong untuk menggodanya.

"Hmm... Aku kira kau memang mengagumkan untuk standar perawat. Setidaknya kau bisa mencapai base," jawabnya tersenyum sambil memprovokasiku.

Aku melihatnya dan aku takut tidak mendapatkan kesempatan lain selama pertandingan, memutuskan untuk mengajaknya berbicara setelah pertandingan. Tapi, sebelum aku sempat berbicara, aku mendengar suara pukulan keras dan sorak-sorai. Aku melihat bola melayang tinggi di atas kepalaku dan Sehun berlari ke arahku dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Aku berpikir cepat dan langsung berlari menuju base kedua, kemudian aku kembali mendengar suara ejekan dan sorak-sorai saat bola tertangkap di luar lapangan. Aku segera balik berlari ke base pertama, tapi aku tidak cukup cepat. Chanyeol menangkap bola yang dilemparkan oleh dr. Xi dan meletakan kakinya di atas base, ekspresinya menyesal karena ia membuatku keluar dari permainan.

Aku tidak mengharapkannya untuk membiarkanku menang, tapi sialan.

Aku menghela napas sebelum berjalan dengan susah payah ke tengah lapangan. Para dokter sudah mulai menyebar, tapi aku merasa Chanyeol menyentuh bahuku. Aku berbalik dan melihat wajahnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Hei, kau tidak marah padaku, kan?" tanyanya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu lewat begitu saja. Itu akan terlihat disengaja."

Percakapan kami terburu-buru, karena ia harus kembali ke ruang istirahat pemain di sisi lapangan dokter.

Aku memutar mata. "Tidak, tapi jangan harap aku melunak padamu," aku memperingatkannya, mengurangi ketakutannya. Ia tersenyum lega dan mulai berjalan mundur.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," ucapnya sombong, kemudian ia berbalik dan berlari menjauh.

Aku tidak akan berbohong, aku memerhatikan bokongnya seperti orang mesum. Sialan, aku tidak lebih baik dari Daehyun.

Dr. Kim langsung berbicara dengannya saat ia sampai di sana. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menatap mereka. Aku mencoba untuk mengendalikan kepahitan yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhku.

Para dokter bermain jauh lebih baik dari kami. Orang pertama memukul bola sampai ke luar lapangan dan tiga orang perawat di luar sana menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melemparkan bola kembali ke lapangan, dokter itu bahkan hampir home run.

Sehun melempar bola, wajahnya penuh perhitungan. Saat dr. Xi maju untuk memukul bola, ketegangan seksual yang berasal dari mereka menghantam seperti gelombang. Aku cukup yakin orang lain juga bisa merasakannya, karena penonton tiba-tiba terdiam.

Sehun tidak menunjukkan belas kasihannya. Tapi, dr. Xi berhasil memukul bola ke sebelah kiri lapangan, nyaris mengenai kepala kami berdua. Melihatnya berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi, aku tidak pernah menyangka ia juga bisa memukul bola.

Para dokter mencetak tiga angka. Pada saat giliran kami yang kembali memukul bola, skor sudah menunjukan lima : nol.

Yang terjadi pada saat pembagian tim adalah, ada sekitar lima belas dokter melawan empat puluh perawat. Aku ragu akan kembali mendapatkan giliran memukul, tapi itu tidak masalah buatku. Aku terlalu sibuk memata-matai Chanyeol. Setiap kali jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat dengan dr. Kim, seperti saat mereka berada di lapangan, aku bisa bersantai dan menyemangati timku. Sudah banyak perawat lain yang berkeliaran pergi mengambil makanan.

Sehun dan perawat laki-laki lainnya lebih sering memukul bola dari pada kami semua. Ada dua orang di base saat Sehun kembali memukul bola, dan aku mengaitkan jari-jariku sambil berdoa dan menyemangatinya sekuat tenaga. Sehun keluar, tapi setidaknya kami berhasil mencetak angka.

Setiap kali aku tidak memata-matai, bersorak, atau cemburu, aku meluangkan waktu untuk menikmati ketampanan Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari pakaiannyaia hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaus lengan panjang. Cuaca masih dingin, tapi sudah mulai sedikit memanas. Rambutnya berantakan tapi seksi, dan di sepatunya melekat rumput yang baru dipotong dan lumpur. Ya, semua sepatu kami seperti itu, tapi sepatu para dokter lebih parah karena mereka semua mendapat lebih banyak kesempatan di lapangan.

Chanyeol memukul bola dan ia benar-benar melakukannya dengan cukup baik. Seseksi apa pun permainannya, aku masih berpura-pura marah karena kekalahan kami. Aku mendapat kesempatan memukul bola sekali lagi dan keluar di base pertama. Lisa berhasil memukul bola dan bisa berlari sampai ke base tiga, suatu prestasi yang ia banggakan, karenaternyatabiasanya permainannya cukup mengerikan.

Daehyun mencoba berbicara padaku saat kami berada di tempat istirahat pemain, tapi aku lebih sering mengabaikannya. Saat pertandingan benar-benar berakhir, kami kalah 12-3, dan tidak ada yang lebih cemberut dari Sehun. Ia duduk di bangku dan merajuk selama lima menit penuh, dan kemudian berdiri sambil mengatakan ingin makan.

Kerumunan telah menyebar, dan sekarang keadaan sedikit kacau karena semua orang bergegas untuk mengambil makanan dan minuman. Aku mencari Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Aku juga tidak melihat dr. Kim.

Lisa menarik lenganku dan kami pergi mengambil hotdog; aku diam-diam merasa khawatir dan resah karena memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin hanya terjadi di kepalaku saja.

"Siapa yang kau cari?" tanya Lisa akhirnya. Aku sudah melihat-lihat sekeliling lapangan, berusaha untuk menemukannya.

"Chanyeol," jawabku sambil mendesah.

"Oh." Ia mulai mencari-cari, membantuku menemukannya. "Mungkin dia sudah pulang," ucapnya lagi.

"Ya, aku kira juga begitu." Membayangkannya pulang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun sedikit menyakiti perasaanku. Membayangkannya pergi bersama dr. Kim membuatku tubuhku terasa sakit.

Kalau aku bisa meninju wajahku sendiri tanpa ada orang yang melihat, aku akan melakukannya sekarang.

.

* * *

.

Aku melamun saat mengambil makanan. Nafsu makanku tiba-tiba hilang, tapi aku masih tetap menggigit hotdog-ku, aku bersyukur saat Sehun duduk di sampingku dan bertanya apa aku sudah siap untuk pulang. Suasana hatinya masih jelek. Kami berjalan menuju jip-nya dalam diam, dan aku melihat ke arah lapangan untuk terakhir kalinya, tapi aku kembali dikecewakan.

Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak perlu marah dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku paranoid dan mengisi otakku sendiri dengan skenario yang tidak rasional yang melibatkan seorang wanita berambut coklat dan berpayudara besar. Aku memperbodoh diriku sendiri, karena sudah jelas hanya Chanyeol lah satu-satunya orang yang kuinginkan, dan aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ia inginkan.

Kesempatan yang tersedia untukku banyak, tapi dr. Kim benardengan naifnya aku berpikir aku punya banyak waktu. Seolah-olah Chanyeol hanya berdiri diam menungguku dan tidak memedulikan wanita lain yang melemparkan diri di kakinya.

Aku yakin dr. Kim sekarang menyesal karena membiarkan Chanyeol pergi.

Aku menelepon Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak menjawabnya. Perjalanan ke rumah Sehun dihabiskan dalam diam, suasana hati kami berdua sedang jelek. Saat kami sampai di halaman rumahnya, ia segera mematikan mesin mobil dan menatapku.

"Aku mau minum," ucapnya. "Kau boleh bergabung denganku." Ia melangkah keluar dari jip dan membanting menutup pintu, tidak repot-repot menunggu jawabanku.

Aku memikirkan ajakannya. Aku tidak tahan membayangkan duduk sendirian di apartemenku saat sedang khawatir seperti ini. Bersama Sehun yang sedang bad mood sepertinya jauh lebih baik. Beberapa detik berlalu, aku kemudian keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ia sudah berada di dapur saat aku masuk. "Kau mau rum atau wiski?" tanyanya.

"Bebas, asalkan tidak dicampur dengan Cola," jawabku. Aku duduk di sofa dan mendesah keras. Ia masuk ke ruang tengah beberapa saat kemudian, minuman berada di kedua tangannya, dan ia memberikan segelas untukku.

"Selamat menikmati," ucapnya muram sebelum duduk di sampingku. Ia mulai minum dalam diam. Aku menyesap minumanku perlahan-lahan.

Aku akhirnya undur diri ke kamar mandi. Saat aku kembali, Sehun masih duduk di tempat yang sama, wajahnya masih terlihat muram. Dan apa, tepatnya, yang membuatnya terganggu seperti ini? Kalah pertandingan bisbol bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dibesar-besarkan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku santai saat aku kembali duduk. Sehun menaikan alisnya menatapku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat terganggu seperti ini?" jelasku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya.

Aku mendengus dan semakin jengkel mendengar jawabannya. Ucapanku benar-benar tidak tahu batasan sekarang. "Dan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi denganmu dan dr. Xi?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada."

"Ya, benar. Di menit pertama kalian berhubungan seks dan di menit berikutnya kalian seperti ingin saling membunuh di lapangan bisbol." Aku beralih menatapnya, tapi ia menatap lurus ke depan, tanpa emosi. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum lupa tentang hari itu. Hanya karena kau menolak untuk membicarakannya bukan berarti itu sudah terhapus dari otakku. Aku rasa bayangan itu sudah terpatri di kelopak mataku."

Memarahi Sehun membuatku merasa sedikit lebih baik. Setidaknya pikiranku sesaat teralihkan dari Chanyeol dan kebodohanku sendiri.

Tapi, Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan, tatapannya kosong. Sambil menghela napas frustrasi, aku menyerah dan kembali meneguk minumanku.

"Baiklah,"

Aku mendengarnya bicara. Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan bingung. "Baiklah?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahumu," ucapnya sambil menoleh melihatku, ekspresinya lebih serius dari pada saat ia berada di lapangan bisbol. "Kita berteman, kan, Baekhyun?" tanyanya padaku, dan aku mengangguk perlahan. "Bagus kalau begitu. Karena aku tidak mau kehidupan pribadiku tersebar di seluruh rumah sakit. Jadi, kalau kau memberitahu siapa pun tentang apa yang akan kukatakan padamu, aku akan membunuhmu."

Ia begitu serius sekarang, aku bahkan tidak meragukan ancamannya.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun," aku meyakinkannya, mencoba menyamarkan ketidaksabaranku.

"Bagus." Ia mendesah dan kembali bersandar ke sofa sebelum meneguk minumannya.

Saat ia selesai, ia sedikit memutar gelasnya, membuat es berdenting ribut. Ia benar-benar mengulur-ulur waktu dan aku mulai tidak sabar, tapi aku tidak mau mendesaknya karena aku takut akan kehilangan kesempatan emas ini.

Akhirnya, setelah satu juta tahun kemudian, ia mulai berbicara. "Hubungan Luhan dan aku sudah semakin dekat sejak beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Tidak, tidak dekat. Tapi... tidur bersama."

Ini tidak terlalu mengejutkanku. "Oh?"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Selesai."

"Potong omong kosongmu, Sehun," ucapku jengkel. "Kenapa kalian saling menatap tajam seperti itu? Dan kau bilang padaku kau membencinya saat hari pertamaku bekerja."

"Aku memang membencinya."

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau membencinya? Lalu kenapa kau tidur dengannya?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti," ucapnya acuh.

"Coba jelaskan padaku."

Ia mendesah dan menggosok wajahnya. "Kau akan berpikir ini bodoh. Wanita tidak akan pernah mengerti omong kosong ini."

"Aku akan berpikir itu bodoh kalau memang itu bodoh. Jadi, berhentilah merengek dan katakan semuanya padaku."

"Baiklah," ucapnya marah. "Itu karena dia seorang dokter. Kau puas?" Ia sedikit meneriakan kata-kata terakhir, dan aku menyadari ini topik yang menyakitkan baginya.

Aku sedikit merasa déjà vu saat teringat bagaimana perasaanku setelah putus dengan Joonmyun. Aku dulu membenci dokter, dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi berhubungan dengan mereka.

Dan lihat dimana aku sekarang.

Tapi, apa benar Sehun juga membenci mereka? Aku tidak tahu. Kami tidak pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya.

"Apa kau membenci dokter?" tanyaku, dan ia mendengus kesal.

"Kau serius menanyakan itu? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu kalau aku mengencani dokter? Aku seorang perawat, Baekhyun. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku terlihat tidak maskulin lagi. Beri aku seorang dokter untuk kujadikan istri dan sekalian saja kau mengebiriku."

Aku tidak yakin apakah ia menyiratkan makna seorang pria seharusnya menjadi dokter atau perawat seharusnya wanitamungkin keduanya. Tapi, aku merasa jengkel dan aku tidak bisa lagi menoleransinya. Aku meletakan minumanku di atas meja agar bisa menghadapinya dengan frontal tanpa menumpahkan wiski di tubuhku.

"Apa kau bercanda?" tanyaku padanya. "Kau rela membiarkan seorang wanita yang punya karir bagus pergi karena kau merasa seperti dikebiri?"

"Benar sekali," ucapnya dan meneguk habis sisa minumannya dalam satu tegukan.

"Kau bodoh," ucapku. "Kau seharusnya tidak memedulikan pandangan orang lain tentangmu. Dan asal kau tahu saja, tidak ada salahnya menjadi seorang perawat."

"Oh, aku bodoh?" cemoohnya. "Itu penghinaan terbesar karena ucapan itu berasal darimu."

Aku marah sekarang. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, aku sudah melihatmu meneteskan air liur saat melihat Chanyeol selama sebulan terakhir ini dan kau terlalu pengecut untuk melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya. Dia seorang pria, Baekhyun. Apa kau benar-benar berpikir dia akan duduk saja menunggumu sampai dia mati?"

Aku pasti benar-benar membuatnya marah, karena ini adalah ucapan terkasar dari Sehun yang pernah ia sampaikan padaku. Ia tidak segan-segan menegur seseorang yang tidak disukainya, seperti Kris, tapi tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku kalau aku juga akan menerima kata-kata kejam darinya.

Dan, sebulan tidak selama itu, kan? Lagi pula, aku akan berbicara dengan Chanyeol malam ini. Sebelum ia menghilang dengan gadis itu.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya malam ini," aku membela diri. Sehun memutar matanya.

"Ya, benar."

"Persetan kau, Brengsek. Aku baru saja putus dari kekasihku, dan hubungan kami berjalan selama lima tahun. Apa alasanmu? Takut pacarmu akan mengendalikan hubunganmu? Oooh, menyedihkan sekali!" aku mengejeknya. Ya, aku tahu aku jahat. Tapi, jujur saja, ia benar-benar melukai perasaanku. Dan aku ingin membalasnya.

"Terserah, Baekhyun." Ia menggeleng. "Di mana Chanyeol sekarang, hah? Aku lihat kau mencarinya setelah pertandingan."

Aku menggertakkan gigi. "Aku tidak tahu," ucapku.

Aku kembali duduk bersandar di sofa dan berdebat dalam hati apa sebaiknya aku melanjutkan argumen ini atau diam saja. Sebuah pertandingan bisbol menyenangkan telah berubah menjadi hari terburuk dalam hidupku. Aku hanya ingin pergi tidur dan tidak bangun lagi.

Detik berlalu. Atau mungkin menit. Aku tidak tahu.

Sehun akhirnya berbicara, suaranya jauh lebih tenang. "Dengar, Baekhyun... Aku minta maaf. Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku lega mendengar permintaan maafnya. Jika Chanyeol berhubungan seks dengan wanita lain sekarang, maka hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah bertengkar dengan Sehun.

Aku tidak bisa terlalu menyalahkannya. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk dan aku memprovokasinya. Dan ucapanku padanya juga sama kasarnya.

"Aku juga minta maaf," ucapku.

Ia mendesah dan kembali menggosok wajahnya. "Aku mau minum lagi," ucapnya sambil berdiri dan meraih gelas. Ia berjalan ke dapur, dan aku mengikutinya beberapa saat kemudian, dan berdiri di dekat pintu dapur.

"Sehun?" tanyaku.

Ia tidak berbalik. "Ya?"

"Kau sudah mengenal Chanyeol cukup lama, jadi... dimana menurutmu dia sekarang?"

Bahu Sehun sedikit menegang, kemudian ia berbalik menatapku. "Kau mau aku berkata jujur? Aku tidak tahu dia dimana. Tapi, apa kau ingin mendengar saran dariku?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja."

"Temui dia di rumahnya, katakan padanya apa yang kau inginkan." Ia kembali berbalik untuk menyelesaikan minumannya.

Aku membiarkan kata-katanya meresap, dan Sehun tiba-tiba terlihat seperti Ghandi atau orang bijak lainnya. Ini adalah saran terbaik yang pernah kuterima.

Aku berdeham. "Oh, um... apa kau punya alamatnya?"

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol tinggal di perumahan sederhana, rumah-rumah di sini serupa dalam bentuk dan ukuran, tapi berbeda model. Tidak satu pun dari rumah-rumah di sini berukuran sangat besar, tapi jarak antar rumah terpisah jauh, dan pekarangan mereka terbuka. Semuanya terlihat bersih dan rapi.

Rumah Chanyeol terdiri dari satu lantai dan terbuat dari batu bata bewarna cokelat gelap. Aku tahu ini rumahnya karena, selain nomor rumah yang diberikan Sehun cocok, aku juga melihat sepatu kerjanya terletak di teras luar pintu depan.

Tapi, mobilnya tidak ada. Matahari sudah tenggelam, dan ia masih belum menjawab teleponnya.

Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, asumsi yang tidak menyenangkan dalam otakku semakin menyakitiku. Dan meskipun aku tahu ini sia-sia, aku keluar dari mobil dan mengetuk pintunya.

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Ini pasti hukumanku karena membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Karena aku bodoh. Aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan, tapi ia tidak tahu. Dan sekarang ia sudah lelah menunggu.

Sudah terlambat.

Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku menahannya. Semuanya terlihat kabur sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu pasti dia sedang berhubungan seks dengan dr. Kim sekarang atau tidak, jadi aku akan semakin terlihat konyol kalau menangis dan berdiri di sini.

Aku seharusnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan seseorang secepat ini. Aku tidak ingin terikat begitu cepat. Tapi, dia membuat segalanya hampir tidak mungkin.

Aku duduk di tangga terasnya dan berdebat sendiri. Aku bisa duduk di sini dan menunggunya sampai ia pulang. Mudah-mudahan wanginya tidak bercampur dengan wangi wanita lain saat ia pulang. Atau aku bisa pulang dan mencoba untuk menghubunginya nanti.

Apa aku bercanda? Aku mengacaukan ini. Sudah sepantasnya aku menunggu. Aku pantas mendapatkan wanginya bercampur dengan wangi wanita itu saat ia kembali.

Aku membungkus lenganku di lutut dan meletakkan kepalaku. Tidak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara mobil; cahaya menyinari halamannya saat ia membelokan mobil ke pekarangan.

Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, rasanya jantungku akan keluar dari dadaku. Chanyeol tidak membuang-buang waktunya untuk mematikan mesin dan keluar dari mobil. Aku cepat-cepat berdiri.

"Baekhyun?" Suaranya terdengar bingung, ia menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan ke arahku.

Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan membersihkan debu dari celanaku, aku sangat khawatir. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian tadi, sepatunya masih berlumpur. Aku berdiri di tangga terakhir, dan ia berjalan sampai ke depanku, tinggi kami sekarang sudah sejajar.

Tidak ada wangi wanita lain di tubuhnya, tapi aku belum merasa senang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya. Ia tidak terlihat kesal saat melihatku, hanya ingin tahu.

"Menunggumu," jawabku dengan tenang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau akan pergi?"

"Apa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Di pertandingan tadi. Kau tidak mengucapkan apa-apa sebelum kau pergi," jelasnya.

Aku bingung. "Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Aku pikir kau sudah pergi..."

Ia menghela napas kemudian tertawa sambil menggosok bagian belakang lehernya. "Aku kira itu menjelaskan semuanya," ucapnya, matanya menatap mataku lagi. Ia terlihat... lega. "Aku pergi untuk membantu dr. Lee membongkar es dari mobilnya dan kami minum bir sebentar. Waktu aku kembali, aku masih melihatmu, tapi waktu aku selesai membantunya membongkar semua barangnya kau sudah tidak ada."

"Oh," ucapku bodoh. Ini ucapan terburuk untuk menyampaikan bagaimana perasaanku. Aku lega. Lebih dari legarasanya aku ingin memeluk dan mencium semua orang yang ada dalam jangkauanku. Tapi, hanya ada aku dan dia, di sini, berdiri di tangga.

"Oh," ia mengolok-olokku sambil tersenyum.

Aku ingin pura-pura tersinggung atau mengatakan sesuatu yang galak, tapi, untuk apa? Dia di sini, berdiri di depanku, dan aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini.

"Aku meneleponmu," aku memberitahunya.

"Aku meneleponmu balik."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Benarkah?"

"Yep. Beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku meninggalkan ponselku di mobil saat pertandingan."

"Oh," ucapku lagi, dan Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Jadi, apa yang kulakukan sampai-sampai aku mendapat kehormatan kunjungan darimu, Baekhyun?"

Aku menatapnya, dan menelan ludahku. Tapi, pria yang kulihat sekarang tidak seperti Joonmyun. Chanyeol lebih dewasa. Lebih matang. Lebih jujur. Ia berpengalaman, ia sabar, ia mengasihiku tanpa paksaan. Dan mungkin, mungkin saja, aku bisa mencoba untuk kembali berhubungan serius, dan aku akan bisa menjalankan ini semua dengan benar.

Ini belum terlambat.

.

* * *

.

 **to be continued**


	13. Chapter 12: It's More Fun Than Hating U

**.**

 **© mybluesky**

 **.**

* * *

"Kita sebaiknya masuk ke dalam, Baekhyun. Kau mungkin sudah kedingingan menungguku dari tadi."

Kedinginan? Oh, benar. Aku seharusnya merasa kedinginan, tapi terus terang saja, dunia bisa hancur di sekitarku sekarang dan aku mungkin tidak akan memerhatikannya. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi—dan semua hal yang ingin kusampaikan—daripada memerhatikan hal-hal sepele seperti kedinginan dan hipotermia saat ini.

"Um... ya. Kau benar. Oke." Sejak kapan aku menjadi pembicara cerdas seperti ini? Aku tidak akan heran kalau ternyata Chanyeol mengundangku masuk hanya karena kasihan.

Oh, Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan dia mengundangku masuk karena kasihan...

Ia tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di punggungku dan menuntunku menaiki tangga. Aku menggosok-gosok lenganku saat ia membuka pintu, dan kemudian aku masuk ke rumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyalakan pemanas ruangan," ucap Chanyeol cepat dan berjalan melewatiku. "Maaf, aku tidak di rumah jadi aku mematikan pemanasnya dari pagi." Ia mengatur temperatur dan aku mengangkat bahu saat mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Sebentar lagi juga akan panas," lanjutnya sembari berbalik melihatku. Kami berdua melepas sepatu. "Apa kau mau jaket?"

Kaos yang kupakai tiba-tiba terasa seperti es di tubuhku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Tidak ada yang lebih penting sekarang selain tatapan Chanyeol dan kata-katanya. Ia berdiri hanya beberapa inci dariku sekarang, dan kalau aku berjinjit, aku bisa dengan mudah menciumnya.

Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak melakukannya. Aku takut. Gugup.

Tapi, untuk apa aku harus merasa seperti ini? Dia satu-satunya pria yang kuinginkan, kan?

Ia menyeka rambut dari wajahku dan menyelipkannya di belakang telingaku. Ujung-ujung jarinya terasa seperti es, tapi mampu membuatku meleleh, mencairkan setiap tekad bodohku. Aku sudah selesai melawan ini semua.

"Maaf, kami menendang bokongmu di pertandingan bisbol tadi," ucapnya tiba-tiba, dan mataku melebar kaget. Matanya sendiri bersinar nakal. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu itu akan terjadi."

Aku memukul perutnya. Tidak keras, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya terbungkuk.

"Jangan buat aku menendang bokongmu sekarang," ancamku, tapi sepertinya kata-kata itu salah untuk diucapkan—masih dalam keadaan membungkuk, ia tiba-tiba menyerang, meraih kakiku dan menggendongku di bahunya, aku menggantung terbalik.

Aku bersumpah akan jatuh, dan teriakanku pasti terdengar seperti teriakan orang gila, tapi itu tidak membuat perhatianku luput dari pemandangan yang ada di depan mataku, bokongnya sekarang berada tepat di wajahku.

"Kau bilang apa, Baekhyun?" ejek Chanyeol. "Bokong siapa yang akan kau tendang?"

Ia berpura-pura menjatuhkanku dan aku kaget setengah mati. Sialan, kalau aku akan mati, aku akan membuat cara matiku lebih berharga.

Jadi, aku meremas bokongnya.

Ini bukan meremas bokong biasa. Ini tidak bisa dianggap ramah. Ini agresif. Bahkan marah. Ini menggambarkan kemurkaan dan frustrasi seksual yang terpendam dari sebulan terakhir.

Aku pikir aku membuat Chanyeol kaget. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu yakin, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Namun, ia langsung berhenti mengejek dan dengan cepat membalikkanku, dan aku terduduk di sofa.

Pandanganku berkunang-kunang untuk sesaat, dan kemudian wajah Chanyeol berada tepat di depan wajahku.

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih untuk mencabik bokongku daripada menendangnya?" tanyanya serius.

Aku terengah-engah, adrenalin mengalir di seluruh tubuhku. "Kau hampir membunuhku," erangku, masih sedikit pusing.

"Siapa yang akan kusiksa kalau kau mati?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menahan senyum.

"Benar juga."

"Kemarilah." Ia mengaitkan jarinya di tempat ikat pinggang di celanaku, ia menarikku sampai aku benar-benar berbaring di sofa, dan ia memenjarakanku dengan tubuhnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak keberatan dengan posisi kami saat ini. Ya, aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Tapi, waktuku masih panjang. Ia tidak akan pergi kemanapun.

Aku tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Aku senang kau datang ke sini," gumamnya, hidungnya nyaris menyentuh hidungku. Tubuhnya tidak menyentuh tubuhku, dan jarak di antara kami terasa seperti bermil-mil jauhnya.

Aku mengangkat lenganku dan menyentuh rahangnya. Aku rasa jari-jariku sudah menjadi es karena wajahnya terasa terbakar di kulitku. Napasnya menghangatkan kulitku, dan untuk beberapa saat, semuanya diam.

Aku tidak mau merusak suasana ini dengan pembicaraan canggung; sebaliknya, aku bersandar ke depan dan menekan bibirku ke bibirnya, mengulum bibir bawahnya. Bibirnya terasa dingin, tapi lidahnya terasa panas saat menyambut lidahku.

Ia mengerang di dalam mulutku, dan suaranya seperti menjalar di sepanjang tubuhku. Aku meraih bahunya dan menariknya turun sampai ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan menyelimutiku. Aku melebarkan posisi kakiku ke kedua sisi pinggulnya, membuat posisi kami semakin dekat—semakin intim.

Ciuman kami semakin panas, tapi tidak terburu-buru. Tangannya berjalan dari pinggulku ke bagian bawah pahaku, dan kemudian ke bawah bajuku, dan berhenti di pinggangku. Tanganku sendiri menarik-narik kaosnya, berusaha melepaskannya dari tubuh Chanyeol. Ia akhirnya merasa kasihan dan menarik lepas kaos itu dari atas kepalanya. Ia sudah bertelanjang dada sekarang dan aku bebas untuk meraba dan menikmatinya.

Tapi, tanganku masih dingin. Ia mendesis dan mengempiskan perutnya saat aku menyentuh kulitnya.

"Maaf," ucapku sambil tertawa di bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumamnya, dan aku rasa ia berhasil mengabaikan sensasi yang berasal dari jariku yang membeku, karena saat aku menyentuhnya lagi, menikmati keras tubuhnya, ia tidak lagi mendesis. Bahkan, erangan lebih sering terdengar dari bibirnya dan membuat bagian kewanitaanku merasa tergelitik.

Aku ingin membawa pria ini ke tempat tidur dan tidak akan pernah mau meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku akhirnya mendapat sedikit keberanian. Tanganku berjalan menelusuri punggungnya, dan kemudian berlama-lama menyentuhnya di pinggang celana pendeknya yang melar, dan ini memudahkan akses bagi tanganku untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Aku berpikir keras, apa aku sebaiknya melanjutkan ini—apa ini tidak pantas untuk dilakukan? Terlalu berlebihan? Terlalu cepat? Tapi, pada akhirnya, nafsuku yang menang, dan aku menyelipkan tanganku di bawah celana pendek dan boxer-nya, dan kemudian menyentuh bokongnya sebelum meremasnya.

Chanyeol menanggapi aksiku dengan erangan dan semakin menekan panggulnya ke selangkanganku, dan kemudian ia langsung menarik diri, ini membuatku kaget.

"Sial," gumamnya saat berpindah posisi duduk di sofa. Ia menarik rambutnya dengan frustrasi saat aku menurunkan kakiku dan ikut duduk.

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanyaku khawatir. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba menarik diri.

"Aku hanya... Oh, Tuhan, Baekhyun. Aku akan gila," ucapnya jengkel. "Dan aku tidak ingin memaksamu melakukan hal yang tidak siap untuk kau lakukan. Kita benar-benar harus berhenti."

Jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang meninju perutku.

Ini sudah berakhir. Benar, bukan?

"Aku—aku minta maaf," ucapku terbata-bata. "Aku tahu aku selalu merepotkanmu..."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" ia menyelaku.

Aku menelan ludah. "Kau bilang kita harus berhenti."

"Ya, kita memang harus berhenti," ucapnya tegas. "Kalau tidak, aku akan meledak." Ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir sambil tertawa dipaksakan.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku sebaiknya pamit pulang, tapi itu hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan. Aku ingin kembali ke dua minggu lalu atau mungkin dua puluh menit yang lalu dan langsung menceritakan apa yang kuinginkan tanpa harus bertele-tele.

Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya sebelum ia punya waktu untuk mempertimbangkan semua ini dan memutuskan kalau aku tidak pantas untuknya.

Ia mengambil bajunya dari lantai dan memasangnya kembali.

"Aku pulang saja kalau begitu," ucapku pelan, dan Chanyeol langsung melihatku.

"Kenapa? Kau mau pergi?"

"Aku hanya... kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Baekhyun. Kalau kita mengikuti rencanaku, kau akan tinggal malam ini bersamaku." Saat ucapan itu meninggalkan mulutnya, ia langsung mendesah dan mulai menggosok wajahnya dengan letih. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbicara seperti itu," ucapnya murung. Tapi, ucapannya membangkitkan semangatku.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi," gumamku.

"Bagus kalau begitu," ia bernapas lega.

"Kau keberatan kalau kita bicara sebentar?"

Chanyeol menatapku, alisnya berkerut. "Tidak."

Dalam sekejap, mulutku terasa kering, seperti ada kapas yang diletakan di sana. Aku melihat ke bawah, melihat tanganku, sembari memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, dan Chanyeol menungguku dengan sabar.

"Aku, eh..." Dari mana aku harus memulainya? Apa aku langsung saja mengucapkannya? "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Chanyeol. Tapi, kau sudah tahu itu..."

Aku kira itu awal yang bagus. Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, tapi tidak merespon.

"Dan aku tahu aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku butuh waktu," sambungku. "Tapi, semua yang terjadi hari ini membuatku sadar ada beberapa hal yang lebih penting di kehidupanku. Dan aku tidak akan berbohong—melihatmu merayu wanita lain, itu... Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak senang melihatnya karena aku tahu tidak ada yang bisa menahanmu untuk memilih mereka dibanding aku."

"Boleh aku bicara?" tanya Chanyeol dan aku mengangguk. "Aku merasakan hal yang sama saat melihatmu main mata dengan pria lain. Tapi, aku tidak merayu siapapun. Kapan aku pernah merayu seseorang?" Ia mengernyit, kemungkinan besar sedang berpikir tentang semua pertemuannya dengan lawan jenis akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau tidak merayu secara terang-terangan, tapi ketika wanita itu seksi dan aku tahu dia akan melemparkan dirinya padamu dalam sekejap—dan kau tersenyum dan mengobrol dengannya sepanjang hari—itu memberikan efek yang sama," jelasku.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Dr. Kim."

Ia mengernyit. "Aku tidak merayunya, Baekhyun. Kami masih berteman, jadi kami mengobrol. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal."

"Mungkin bagimu," ucapku.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Itu berarti dia masih punya perasaan padamu," jelasku lagi.

Ia mendesah dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau dia masih punya perasaan padaku? Apa kau berpikir aku otomatis akan tidur dengannya?"

"Kau sudah pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya," gumamku, tapi Chanyeol mendengar ucapanku dan merasa tersinggung.

"Oh, Tuhan, Baekhyun. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau yang terus mengatakan kalau kau tidak ingin berhubungan serius sekarang, tapi kau marah karena aku berbicara dengan salah seorang temanku hari ini? Jadi, pada dasarnya, kau lebih senang kalau aku mendorong jauh-jauh semua perempuan dari hidupku, tapi kau tetap tidak akan memberiku apa-apa."

Sialan. Bukan ini yang kubayangkan akan terjadi.

"Tidak," ucapku cepat. "Bukan itu maksudku..."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku. Aku mohon, Baekhyun, keluarkan aku dari penderitaan ini dan beritahu aku apa yang kau inginkan."

Ucapan selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulutku langsung terlontar tanpa basa-basi. "Kau!" seruku. "Aku menginginkanmu! Aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko lagi. Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku kau tidak akan pernah tidur lagi dengannya atau pun dengan orang lain, karena aku ingin kau bersamaku."

Mata Chanyeol melebar, dan aku bisa melihat amarahnya surut.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama," ucapnya terang-terangan.

"Aku sudah melakukannya," jawabku lemah. Aku merasa semua energiku sudah habis. "Hanya ada kau selama berminggu-minggu ini."

"Terima kasih, Tuhan," ia menarik napas dan mendesah lega. Ia sedikit menarik lengan bajuku, mendesakku untuk mendekat. "Kemarilah."

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, aku langung merangkak di sofa dan naik ke pangkuannya, lututku berada di kedua sisi pinggulnya saat aku berhadapan dengannya. Ia meletakan kedua lengannya di pinggangku dan memelukku.

"Apa kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu untuk mengucapkan itu?" keningnya berkerut, dan ia bersandar ke depan agar bibir kami dapat bersentuhan.

"Aku minta maaf," bisikku, dan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, sentuhannya lambat dan disengaja. Jariku memegang rambutnya dan memaksanya untuk semakin mendekat, aku mencoba untuk melahap semua yang bisa kudapat saat ini.

Sebuah beban berat telah diangkat dari bahuku, dan aku merasa lebih ringan. Aku tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan tentang apa yang ia lakukan atau dengan siapa dia berada—karena akhirnya, dia milikku.

Ia mengerang frustrasi sebelum menarik kembali wajahnya. Aku bersandar ke depan dan menciumnya lagi, dan ia menciumku sekali sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyentuh wajahku.

"Apa artinya ini?" tanyanya, dan aku mengerutkan kening.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau akan memakai jaket Letterman-ku sekarang?" tanyanya menggoda. Ia tersenyum lebar .

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku saat membayangkan Chanyeol sebagai pemain sepak bola atau tim olah raga lainnya. "Kau punya jaket Letterman?"

"Um... tidak," akunya malu-malu. "Tapi, aku punya jas lab yang bagus."

"Kau ingin aku memakai jas labmu?" tanyaku sambil menaikan alis.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Aku cukup yakin konsep ini tidak berlaku lagi setelah lulus dari SMA," ucapku.

Ia mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya, menyelipkan rambutku di belakang telinga.

"Menyedihkan sekali," ucapnya, bibirnya tiba-tiba mencium kulit sensitif di leherku. Napasnya terasa panas kulitku. "Aku senang memikiranmu mengenakan jas lab-ku." Suaranya terdengar sugestif. Astaga.

"Um... Kau harus berusaha agar itu bisa terjadi," gumamku, tapi terus terang saja, aku terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan jawaban yang keren. Bibirnya sudah berada di belakang telingaku, dan ia sedikit menggigitinya. Seluruh tubuhku merinding.

"Aku pikir aku bisa melakukannya," ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku akan... mmm... oke..."

Tangannya sudah bergerak menuju rambutku, ia menarik kembali wajahku dan bibir kami bertemu. Lidahnya langsung menjelajahi mulutku, sentuhan kami lebih mendesak dari sebelumnya.

Ia melepas bajuku dan melemparkannya ke samping, dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia juga melepaskan bajunya. Bra-ku masih terpasang, dan ini bukan bra paling seksi yang kumiliki—lagi-lagi aku hanya mengenakan sport bra.

Tapi, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak keberatan. Ia meletakan telapak tangannya di payudaraku, bibirnya kembali menciumi leherku. Aku melengkungkan dadaku ke arahnya saat ia menunduk, jari-jarinya menarik ujung material bra-ku dan bibirnya mengecup tonjolan payudaraku. Jariku tanpa sadar sudah menarik rambutnya, mendesaknya untuk melakukan lebih dari ini.

Ia mengangkat bagian bawah bra-ku dengan gelisah, matanya langsung menatapku. "Tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mengangguk, kemudian meraih bra-ku dan menariknya lepas. Putingku sesaat terkena terpaan udara dingin, dan kemudian mulut panas Chanyeol mengulum puting kananku, dan tangannya meremas payudara kiriku.

Aku mengerang menikmatinya sambil melempar kepalaku ke belakang, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia mengganti posisi mulutnya, sekarang mulutnya mengulum puting kiriku dan tangannya memberi perhatian penuh pada payudara kananku.

"Kau sangat cantik," ia bernapas di dadaku, dan untuk sesaat aku pikir ia sedang berbicara dengan payudaraku dan bukannya aku. Tapi, itu kedengarannya aneh, mungkin dia tahu aku merasa minder dengan payudara dr. Kim.

Napasku terengah-engah menanggapinya.

Chanyeol berbalik dan membaringkanku di sofa. Ia merangkak di atasku, lututnya berada antara kakiku, dan bibir kami kembali bertemu.

Kakiku langsung memeluk pinggangnya, ereksinya menekan selangkanganku saat ia menggerakan pinggulnya ke depan. Ini menakjubkan sekaligus menegangkan.

"Kau harus menghentikan ini, Baekhyun," ucapnya terengah-engah, seolah-olah ia tahu persis apa yang sedang kupikirkan. "Aku tidak ingin kita terburu-buru, tapi..." Ia kembali menciumku. "Oh, Tuhan, tapi kau begitu menakjubkan," lanjutnya.

Aku harap aku bisa menghentikan ini, menetapkan batasan, dan menjadi wanita baik-baik. Tapi, dia benar, ini terasa begitu menakjubkan. Aku dikelilingi oleh wangi tubuhnya. Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir.

Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi apa itu penting? Kami berdua menginginkannya. Aku akan benar-benar sakit kalau tidak melakukan ini...

Menyangkal keinginan hanyalah tindakan konyol.

"Aku tidak ingin berhenti," erangku putus asa.

Jemariku mencakar punggungnya, tanganku kembali tergelincir ke bawah celana pendeknya. Aku menyentuh bokongnya dan menariknya untuk semakin memberikan tekanan di selangkanganku. Ia mengerang dan menarik diri sesaat kemudian, dan tersandung saat berdiri.

"Ikut denganku," desaknya terengah-engah, dan ia membantu menarikku dari sofa dengan tangannya.

Aku langsung memeluknya lagi, kami berciuman seperti orang panik dan aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya untuk menarik wajahnya lebih dekat. Aku rasa kami tidak akan pernah bisa sampai ke kamar tidur kalau begini caranya.

Kami berjalan dengan canggung melewati ruang tengah dan menabrak kursi, tapi, kami tidak pernah menarik diri. Saat kami mencapai lorong, ia memutar tubuhku dan mendesakku ke dinding, bibir kami masih saling mengulum dan ciuman ini lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Aku meletakan tanganku di selangkangannya dan ia mengerang di dalam mulutku. Ia menarik wajahnya dan menciumi leherku, dan suara napas berat kami memenuhi ruangan saat ia mengalungkan kaki kananku ke pinggulnya, ia kemudian mendorong tubuhnya ke tubuhku.

Kami melakukan ini selama beberapa saat sebelum ia meraih kaki kiriku. Aku langsung membungkus kakiku di pinggangnya dan menempelkan dadaku ke tubuhnya. Ia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan ke kamar tidur.

Pintu didorong paksa dan terbanting ke dinding. Aku menciumnya dengan lapar, tidak satu pun dari kami mengernyit saat mendengar suara bantingan pintu, ia kemudian bersandar ke depan dan akhirnya menurunkanku ke tempat tidurnya.

Ia merangkak di atasku dan langsung membuka kancing celanaku. Setelah ia selesai melakukannya, aku langsung mengangkat pinggulku agar ia bisa menariknya lepas. Begitu ia melempar celanaku ke lantai, aku kembali menariknya, dan langsung mengulum bibirnya bersamaan dengan mendorong celana pendeknya sampai ke bawah kaki, aku mendorong celananya sebisaku dan Chanyeol menyelesainya untukku. Hanya pakaian dalam yang memisahkan kami sekarang.

Chanyeol kembali mencium leher, kemudian dadaku, dan mengulum puting kiriku yang sudah mengeras ke dalam mulutnya. "Mmm... kau sungguh nikmat," erangnya.

Aku menarik rambutnya dengan putus asa, terengah-engah dan terlalu bersemangat saat tangannya meluncur ke bawah perutku dan akhirnya membelai kemaluanku dari balik celana dalamku. Tubuhku melengkung di tempat tidur karena sentuhannya, dan Chanyeol menatapku, bibirnya masih menciumi kulitku.

"Kau menikmatinya, Sayang?" bisiknya, dan mendengar suaranya saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku merasa liar. Ini sudah terlalu lama... terlalu lama.

"Oh, ya..." erangku. Menganggap ucapanku sebagai isyarat, ia dengan perlahan-lahan meraih ujung celana dalamku dari kedua sisi pinggulku dan menariknya ke bawah. Materialnya terasa menggelitik di kulitku yang sudah sensitif dan ia melemparkannya ke samping. Mulutnya sekarang berada di bagian paling bawah perutku, jaraknya hanya beberapa inci dari tempat yang paling kuinginkan.

Tangannya kembali membelai kemaluanku, tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang memisahkan kulit sensitifku dengan tangan Chanyeol sekarang, kedua jarinya masuk melalui lipatan vaginaku dan ibu jarinya mempermainkan klitorisku. Aku terengah-engah tak terkendali, aku langsung melemparkan kepalaku ke bantal karena aku hampir mencapai klimaks. Aku tidak yakin apakah ini karena Chanyeol atau karena sudah berbulan-bulan aku hidup tanpa seks—atau mungkin kombinasi keduanya—tapi, begitu mulutnya menggantikan tangannya, lidahnya mencicipiku dengan jilatan panjang yang sengaja dilambat-lambatkan, membuatku langsung merasa kehilangan kendali seutuhnya.

Senikmat apapun ini rasanya, aku ingin dia berada di dalam diriku, dan bukan hanya jari-jarinya.

"Chanyeol," aku terkesiap, menariknya kembali. "Hentikan... Aku tidak bisa... Aku menginginkanmu."

Mungkin ucapanku terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi Chanyeol memahaminya. Ia mengecupku singkat sebelum bersandar ke samping dan membuka laci meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya selama beberapa saat sebelum menarik lacinya keluar terlalu jauh, dan laci itu lepas dari meja dan jatuh ke lantai. Ia mengumpat keras saat laci berdentang menyentuh lantai.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku, sambil menopang tubuhku di siku untuk melihatnya. Ia akhirnya datang kembali padaku, dan aku bersumpah ia sepertinya akan menangis.

"Sial," umpatnya pelan. "Aku rasa aku tidak punya kondom."

"Apa?" Suaraku naik beberapa oktaf, dan aku cepat-cepat mengontrolnya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak punya satu pun di dompetmu?"

"Aku bukan anak remaja, Baekhyun."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tidak punya? Kau seorang pria. Kau seharusnya punya banyak persediaan!"

Aku memiringkan tubuhku dari atas tempat tidur untuk memerhatikan laci yang terjatuh, dan memindai isinya dengan mataku. Menemukan sebuah kondom rasanya akan seperti menemukan sebuah keajaiban dunia sekarang. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada barang berharga itu di sana—hanya ada pulpen dan kertas, baterai dan permen karet.

"Aku hanya... aku... sudah lama aku tidak membutuhkannya," desisnya. "Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau aku kehabisan." Ia menatapku. "Kau minum pil kontrasepsi?"

Suasana hatiku langsung cerah seketika, dan kemudian aku sadar... sialan. Pilku sudah habis dari bulan lalu dan aku belum meluangkan waktuku untuk membelinya lagi.

Jujur saja, aku tidak kenal dokter kandungan di daerah sini, dan memikirkan untuk mengunjungi dokter yang tidak kompeten membuatku mual. Jadi, aku terus menunda-nundanya. Aku sempat berpikir untuk mengunjungi Ibu Chanyeol, karena ia pernah mengatakan kalau ibunya seorang ahli kandungan, tapi ide itu langsung tergencet dari pikiranku hampir secepat ide itu terbentuk. Tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkan ibu calon kekasihku untuk memeriksa kemaluanku.

"Pilku habis," erangku dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidur dalam kekalahan.

Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan nasib mengerikan yang menimpaku atau kurangnya kepercayaan Chanyeol tentang kami yang akan tidur bersama. Kalau aku tahu ini akan terjadi, aku akan mengepak setas penuh kondom sebelum datang.

Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan masalah kondom sebelumnya—aku selalu taat mengonsumsi pil kontrasepsi selama bertahun-tahun, aku benar-benar takut akan menghasilkan keturunan bersama Joonmyun. Tapi, karena tidak ada yang mendapat kesempatan untuk berbaring di antara kakiku akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Tempat tidur sedikit bergerak saat Chanyeol berbaring di sebelahku, dan kemudian aku merasa hidungnya menyentuh bibirku, dan bibirnya mencium daguku.

"Aku minta maaf," bisiknya. "Aku bisa pergi sebentar ke pom bensin untuk membelinya..."

Aku mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya, menariknya lebih dekat. Kami berciuman lembut sesaat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi," rengekku, dan aku tidak melonggarkan sedikitpun pelukanku.

Pangkal pahanya menekan di antara kedua kakiku, hanya boxer-nya yang memisahkan kami sekarang. Bergesekan seperti ini saja rasanya sudah menakjubkan. Tanganku menjalar di punggungnya, dan kemudian berjuang untuk mendorong boxer-nya ke bawah.

"Lepaskan ini," ucapku.

"Baekhyun..." Nada suaranya memperingatkanku, tangannya dengan cepat menghentikan gerakanku.

"Kita tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya... aku mohon, Chanyeol."

Hanya itu yang perlu kuucapkan, dan ia dengan cepat mendorong boxer-nya turun dari pinggulnya, ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya agar dapat menarik karet pinggang elastis boxer melewati ereksinya. Aku melihat kejantanannya keluar dari boxer, dan aku benar-benar terpesona dan lebih terangsang dari sebelumnya. Ia kembali menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku sambil menciumi leherku.

Penisnya menekanku sekarang, rasanya keras dan sempurna. Kukuku menjalar di punggungnya saat aku menggerakan pinggulku, membuat penisnya bergeser ke atas dan ke bawah di selangkanganku. Semuanya licin dan basah, dan Chanyeol mengerang keras lalu segera mengikuti gerakanku.

"Kau menakjubkan," erangnya. "Aku sangat ingin bercinta denganmu."

Ia membenamkan kepalanya di bahuku dan bernapas di kulitku. Aku sangat setuju dengan ucapannya, tapi ini saja sudah terasa luar biasa—ujung penisnya terus meluncur di antara lipatan vaginaku, menekannya masuk, tapi ia tidak pernah mendorongnya lebih jauh. Setiap gerakannya mengenai klitorisku dan hampir membuatku klimaks.

"Oh, Tuhan, Chanyeol... ini menakjubkan sekali," aku terengah-engah.

"Ya? Benarkah?" Ia mencium lembut bibirku, dan aku menempatkan tangan kananku di kejantanannya, membimbing gerakannya, sementara tangan kiriku berada di rambutnya. Tubuh kami mungkin belum bersatu, tapi situasi ini begitu intim.

"Ya..."

Ia menggerakan tangannya di antara tubuh kami dan menempatkan dua jarinya di klitorisku. "Bagaimana kalau ini?"

Aku mencapai klimaks. Aku mencakar punggungnya, tubuhku menegang saat aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali, berbaring di bawahnya. Namanya terlontar dari bibirku, dan kemudian ia langsung menciumku dengan ganas, mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku. Kami berciuman sesaat sebelum ia menarik wajahnya dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada rahangku, kemudian leherku.

"Apa kau menikmatinya, Sayang?" Penisnya masih terasa sekeras batu di selangkanganku, ia masih menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Sangat," desahku—kehilangan tenaga.

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum tubuhku pulih, dan kemudian setelah mengumpulkan segenap tenaga untuk mendorongnya dari tubuhku, aku mendesaknya untuk berbaring telentang. Ia dengan senang hati melakukannya, dan aku duduk di pinggangnya sebelum menciumnya lagi. Tangan Chanyeol menjalar di sisiku, pinggul, dan pahaku saat lidah kami perlahan-lahan saling membelai.

Aku akhirnya menarik diri dan bergeser ke bawah agar aku bisa berlutut di depan kejantanannya. Aku mengaguminya sesaat, dan kemudian membungkus tanganku di sekelilingnya, perlahan-lahan menggerakan tanganku ke atas dan ke bawah, membuat Chanyeol mengerang keras. Ujung penisnya masih basah dengan cairanku sendiri.

"Oh, Baekhyun..."

Setelah puas, aku menurunkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur, perlahan-lahan menjilati dari pangkal sampai ke ujung penisnya. Aku bisa merasakan cairanku di sana, tapi aku tidak merasa keberatan sedikit pun. Aku malah merasa semakin terangsang.

Chanyeol terengah-engah sebelum menempatkan tangannya dengan lembut di sisi kepalaku. Aku sedikit menggodanya sebelum memasukan kejantanannya ke mulutku, ia mengerang dan mendorong maju pinggulnya. Aku mengulum sejauh yang kubisa, dan ia melempar kepalanya ke belakang sambil memejamkan mata dan menggigit keras bibir bawahnya.

Tampan sekali.

Aku melanjutkan aksiku selama beberapa menit, membungkus tanganku di sekitar batang penisnya yang tidak bisa masuk ke mulutku. Tangannya menarik kencang rambutku, aku melihat ke atas dan menemukannya sedang menatapku, wajahnya berkerut.

Dan kemudian ia menarikku dari tubuhnya, dan dengan cepat menggantikan mulutku dengan tangannya saat ia menarikku ke atas dan kami berciuman seperti orang kelaparan. Tangannya terus memompa, dan hanya beberapa saat kemudian ia mencapai klimaks dan menembakan sperma di perutnya, ia mengerang ke dalam mulutku saat ia selesai.

Kami berdua terengah-engah, wajah kami sedikit memerah. Tubuhnya lengket, dan ia melepaskan tangan dari penisnya dan menjalarkannya di punggungku. Aku kembali duduk di pinggangnya.

"Kau seharusnya membiarkanku menyelesaikannya," ucapku. Menelan sperma bukanlah hal terfavorit di dunia buatku, tapi aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mau melakukannya," gumamnya dan kembali menciumku. Sekarang, setelah kami memulai ini, kami sepertinya tidak bisa berhenti.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu."

Kembali berciuman.

"Aku sebaiknya membersihkan ini," gumam Chanyeol.

Kembali berciuman.

"Kalau memang harus."

Kembali berciuman.

"Kau suka aku berantakan seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Alisnya terangkat menggoda. Dan kami kembali berciuman.

"Aku menyukaimu dalam kondisi apapun," jawabku.

"Apa kau mau menungguku kalau aku mandi sebentar?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku kira kau harus mandi dan lihat sendiri apakah aku akan menunggumu atau tidak."

Aku akhirnya menarik diri agar ia bisa keluar dari tempat tidur, dan ia menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi utama sebelum menyeringai melihatku. Aku memerhatikan kejantanannya saat ia berjalan pergi. Sekarang aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi mengenakan scrub tanpa ingin mencicipinya.

Aku mendengar semprotan air dinyalakan dari kamar mandi, dan cipratan air saat Chanyeol melangkah di bawahnya. Aku berdiri untuk melihat-lihat kamar tidurnya—dindingnya bercat putih dan terdapat sebuah lemari sederhana yang sesuai dengan tempat tidurnya. Selimutnya bewarna biru tua dan terasa sangat nyaman.

Ijazah dan lisensi medisnya terbingkai dan bersandar di lantai membelakangi dinding, sepertinya ia belum sempat menggantungnya. Di atas meja, terdapat fotonya bersama seseorang—aku pikir itu ibunya; ia seorang wanita paruh baya, replika wanita dari pria yang sedang berada di kamar mandi sekarang.

Sempat terpikir olehku untuk berpakaian, tapi kemudian aku memutuskan untuk mandi. Belum lagi ada seorang dokter seksi yang sedang basah-basahan dan mungkin akan memanggil namaku sebentar lagi. Atau kalau tidak, tubuhku pasti akan memanggilnya. Aku menyelinap berjalan ke kamar mandi, aku merasa sedikit sedih saat melihat pintu kaca shower-nya terlalu beruap. Aku hanya berharap bisa melihatnya.

Aku mencoba untuk berjalan diam-diam—menyelinap tanpa ia menyadari kehadiranku—tapi, ia langsung mendengarku segera setelah aku membuka pintu shower. Ini memalukan sekali karena aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya mandi.

Melihat dokter ini basah dan bersabun adalah impianku. Tapi, aku tidak kecewa saat ia menyeringai dan bergeser, membuat ruangan di bawah semprotan air, atau saat ia menarikku ke tubuhnya dan menjalarkan tangannya di punggungku lagi.

"Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apa kau akan ke sini atau tidak," ucapnya.

"Kau bisa langsung bertanya padaku," ejekku. "Dan aku sudah mengintip ke laci pakaian dalammu."

"Mencari barang bukti yang memberatkan?"

"Yah, ada sepasang celana dalam yang sangat kotor..."

Ia mengulum bibirku sebelum memberikan gigitan kecil di kulit sensitif yang berada di bawah telingaku sambil mencengkeram pinggangku. Aku merasa geli, dan aku menjerit sambil mencoba menarik diri darinya. Tapi akhirnya, aku mengalah. Mataku terpejam dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian mataku kembali terbuka dan melihat jelas tampilan shower-nya, shower-nya besar dan... nyaman.

"Shower-mu, eh... mengesankan," ucapku. Shower-nya memiliki semprotan air di kedua sisi, berubin cokelat mewah, dan ada bangku. Bangku itu sebenarnya perpanjangan dari dinding shower dan dibuat dengan ubin yang sama, tapi aku kira tempat itu bisa diduduki.

"Aku merenovasinya waktu pindah ke sini," jawabnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau renovasi?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ini."

Bibir kami kembali berciuman, ciuman ini terasa basah dan licin karena air. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan licin saat aku perlahan menjalarkan tanganku di atas bahunya, lehernya, punggungnya, aku ingin menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah bersabun?" tanyaku sambil menarik tubuhku darinya dan dan meraih botol sabun. Aku membuka penutupnya dan mengendus wanginya, aku hampir pingsan di lantai kamar mandi. Ini aroma Chanyeol... seperti Chanyeol dalam botol.

Aku akan mencuri sabun ini nanti. Atau setidaknya membeli pasokan untukku sendiri.

"Belum," jawabnya, dan aku menuangkan segumpal sabun ke tanganku, aku tidak mau menggunakan spons. Ia tidak punya produk mandi wanita, tapi siapa yang peduli? Sekarang wangiku bisa sepertinya sepanjang malam. Mungkin sepanjang minggu, kalau aku bisa mengaturnya. Bau ini memabukkan.

Aku menggosok kedua tanganku untuk membuat sabunnya berbusa dan kemudian mulai menggosok bahu Chanyeol, dadanya... bergerak jauh ke bawah tubuhnya sebelum tanganku berpindah kembali ke atas, menggodanya. Kejantanannya sudah mengeras lagi. Matanya terpejam dan ia memiringkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Ini menakjubkan," ucapnya padaku. "Semua tentangmu benar-benar menakjubkan."

Aku merasa menang. Bahkan mungkin sedikit sombong. Aku terus menjelajahi tubuhnya sampai aku mencengkeram kejantanannya dan memompanya perlahan, kejantanannya semakin mengeras di tanganku.

Ia mencium keras bibirku dan membawa kami berjalan dua langkah, sebelum berbalik dan duduk di bangku. Ia menarik pinggulku dan aku hampir meleleh saat duduk di pangkuannya, tubuhnya masih licin karena sabun.

Kami sesaat berciuman dengan tergesa-gesa, tanganku masih berada di antara tubuh kami, masih membelai dan meremas kejantanannya. Aku benar-benar berharap kami punya kondom. Aku ingin menenggelamkan tubuhku di atasnya dan nyaris tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Ia bergeser di bawahku, mendorong pinggulnya ke depan. Tangannya meluncur di antara kakiku dan ia mulai membelai vaginaku, ibu jarinya menjelajahi klitorisku saat dua jarinya tergelincir masuk ke dalam. Aku mengerang dan menciumnya dengan ganas, sambil terus memompa penisnya dengan cepat, mencoba untuk membayangkan kejantanannyalah yang berada di dalam diriku dan bukan jari-jarinya.

"Aku ingin membenamkan kejantananku di tubuhmu," erangnya, menyuarakan pikiranku. "Kau begitu menakjubkan di sekeliling jari-jariku. Sangat panas dan mengapitnya begitu ketat."

Oh, Tuhan.

Ia memelintir tangannya yang bebas di rambutku, menariknya lembut agar kepalaku sedikit mendongak, leher dan dadaku terekspos. Ia memanfaatkan ini dengan mencium dan menggigiti leherku, tulang leherku, dadaku.

"Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya kalau kejantananku yang berada di dalam tubuhmu sekarang?"

Oh, aku suka dokter yang berbicara kotor. Aku sangat menyukainya.

"Bisa kau bayangkan?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya sambil sedikit menarik rambutku. Aku bisa merasakan sensasi tekanan di perutku yang mengancamku untuk mencapai klimaks.

"Ya," ucapku terengah-engah. "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memilikimu seutuhnya."

Ia menarikku mendekat dan menciumku dengan lapar, tekanan di antara tubuh kami rasanya hampir menyakitkan. Tangannya meninggalkan rambutku dan meremas payudaraku, dan beberapa saat kemudian aku mencapai klimaks sambil merintih menyebut namanya.

Chanyeol menempatkan tangannya di atas tanganku, membimbing gerakanku sambil menyesuaikan peganganku. Butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama, tapi segera setelah ia bergabung denganku, ia membenamkan wajahnya di leherku dan kembali menembakan sperma di perutnya.

Air hangat yang mengucur sudah berubah menjadi air dingin, tapi kami berdua masih terengah-engah dan kelelahan. Tubuhku lemas memeluknya, lenganku berada di pundaknya saat aku terengah-engah bernapas di dadanya. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak membelai punggungku.

"Maukah kau tinggal bersamaku malam ini?" ia akhirnya bertanya, dan kemudian ia sedikit menarik tubuhnya untuk melihat reaksiku.

Aku yakin ekspresiku ini tidak persis dengan apa yang ingin ia lihat—mataku sedikit melebar, detak jantungku tidak karuan ketika sejuta pikiran bersileweran di benakku.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir ini terlalu cepat?" tanyaku ragu.

"Aku tidak peduli ini terlalu cepat atau tidak. Aku ingin kau berada di tempat tidur yang sama denganku."

Semuanya bergerak dengan cepat. Di menit pertama aku mengakui perasaanku yang sebenarnya, dan di menit berikutnya kami membuat acara menginap.

Tapi, bagaimana mungkin ini bisa salah ketika sensasinya terasa begitu benar?

"Aku tidak punya pakaian," ucapku.

"Kau bisa memakai pakaianku. Atau tidak pakai apa-apa, kalau kau mau. Aku tidak akan keberatan."

Ia menyeringai licik dan aku memukul lengannya. Aku hanya berpura-pura marah, karena jujur saja, tidur telanjang bersama Chanyeol justru terdengar luar biasa. Tapi, aku tidak akan mengatakan ini padanya.

"Aku tidak punya sikat gigi," lanjutku, dan Chanyeol berpura-pura kalah.

"Ah, sial. Kau benar. Aku kira setelah kau mengeringkan tubuhmu kau bisa langsung pulang." Ia mencoba untuk mendorongku dari pangkuannya, tapi aku mengencangkan pelukanku sambil cemberut.

"Tutup mulutmu. Kau punya sikat gigi baru yang bisa kugunakan?" tanyaku.

"Aku punya banyak persedian sikat gigi, Baekhyun. Atau kau bisa menggunakan sikat gigiku. Kecuali kalau kau berpikir aku punya kuman dokter."

"Ya, kuman doktermu cukup parah. Aku mungkin perlu suntikan penisilin setelah selesai menggunakannya. Aku harap kau juga punya persedian penisilin."

"Kau beruntung, aku menyimpan penisilin tepat di bawah wastafel untuk jaga-jaga," jawab Chanyeol.

Ia membungkus lengannya di sekelilingku sebelum kembali menciumku.

"Wow, aku beruntung sekali," ucapku sambil cekikikan. "Kau sering berbagi sikat gigimu?"

"Sepanjang waktu. Ada orang-orang yang mengantri di luar pintu menunggu untuk menggunakannya."

"Jadi, tidak ada yang meninggal?" tanyaku menahan tawa.

Ia mencium pipiku, kemudian sudut mulutku, lalu bibirku; jari-jariku menarik rambut gelapnya, menariknya semakin dekat.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang meninggal."

Kami menghabiskan beberapa menit dengan cara seperti ini, dan kemudian air benar-benar terasa dingin dan kami cepat-cepat menyelesaikan mandi. Chanyeol keluar pertama dari shower dan membawakanku sebuah handuk tebal, kemudian melilitkannya di seluruh tubuhku sebelum menarikku mundur menyentuh tubuh telanjangnya.

Aku merasa melayang, benar-benar gembira karena bisa menyentuhnya seperti yang kuinginkan. Dan ia ada di sini bersamaku, dan tidak sedang meliliti tubuh telanjang wanita berambut merah gelap dengan handuk.

Kami menyikat gigi—ia memberiku sikat gigi baru, dan ia memberiku sepotong kaos dan boxer untuk kupakai. Ia bertanya apa aku ingin menonton TV, tapi aku menjawab tidak. Aku hanya ingin berbaring dengannya, menyentuh kulitnya, mendengar detak jantungnya.

Ia naik ke tempat tidur setelahku dan menekan dadanya di punggungku, lututnya terletak di antara kakiku saat ia membungkus lengannya di sekelilingku dan menarikku semakin dekat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku, hidungnya berada di rambutku yang basah.

Keheningan meliputi kami sejenak, tapi kami belum tertidur. Tangannya berada di bawah bajuku, ibu jarinya mengusap lembut perutku.

"Apa kau akan melaporkan dr. Shin?" ia akhirnya bertanya.

Aku mengerang dalam hati saat teringat waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menulisan laporan sepanjang dua halaman. Waktuku sudah terbuang dan aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya kembali.

"Ya," jawabku. "Kak Yixing menyuruhku menulis di buku laporan. Aku menulis tentang aku menolak untuk menangani pasiennya mulai dari sekarang dan kalau ia melemparkan sesuatu lagi padaku, aku akan menggugatnya dan rumah sakit. Kak Yixing juga menulis satu laporan."

"Aku juga," ucap Chanyeol, dan aku agak kaget mendengarnya.

"Kau melaporkannya?"

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah keterlaluan," jawabnya.

"Kau meraih lenganku dengan kasar di lorong waktu itu," aku menggodanya. "Di hari dimana aku mencoba untuk membuatmu kesal..."

"Kau berhasil membuatku kesal," selanya. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, dan hal pertama yang kau lakukan adalah mencoba untuk membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh di depan pasien. Kau sepertinya sedang haus darah waktu itu."

"Ya... maaf soal itu. Tapi dalam pembelaanku, aku pikir tindakanku baik untukmu. Seseorang harus mengecilkan kepalamu sebelum ukurannya membesar kelewat batas."

"Kau masih berpikir kepalaku besar?" tanyanya, berpura-pura tersinggung.

"Sebenarnya... rambutmu cukup mengembang akhir-akhir ini," aku berbohong. Aku menyukai rambutnya. "Dan itu sedikit mengaburkan seberapa besar ukuran kepalamu sebenarnya. Kehabisan gel rambut?"

Aku menggapai rambutnya yang masih basah dan sama sekali tidak mengembang. Wajah Chanyeol mengernyit lucu saat ia meraih tanganku, ia segera berguling di atasku dan menghimpit tubuhku seperti yang ia lakukan hari itu di sofa.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya nakal dan dengan sengaja menghancurkanku dengan berat badannya.

Dia bisa sukses menjadi anak gemuk paling kejam yang pernah dikenal manusia. Aku menjerit dan menggeliat di bawahnya.

"Tarik ucapanmu kembali," tuntutnya.

Pada awalnya aku menolak dan cekikikan, tapi ini hanya membuatnya menyerang pinggangku dengan jari-jarinya, menyiksaku untuk tunduk.

"Baiklah! Aku tarik ucapanku kembali! Aku suka rambut bodohmu ini!"

Ia berguling dari atasku dan aku berbalik ke arahnya, napasku masih terengah-engah saat aku meringkuk di dadanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan kemudian aku berkata, "Hei... Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pikir kita akan saling menyukai kalau kita tidak dijebak untuk melakukan kencan buta waktu itu?" tanyaku.

Ia berpikir sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu," ia akhirnya menjawab. "Apa kau pikir kita akan saling menyukai?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," ucapku. "Tapi, aku benar-benar senang semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Apa yang kita lakukan malam ini lebih menyenangkan dari pada membencimu."

Sambil menyeringai, Chanyeol menarikku lebih dekat, dan kemudian mengusak kepalaku sebelum mencium cepat bibirku berkali-kali. Tanganku menjalar di rahangnya, dan kemudian menyentuh bibirnya yang tersenyum lembut.

Ia mencium jari-jariku sebelum berkata, "Aku juga benar-benar senang."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **to be continued**


	14. Chapter 13: Show Me

**.**

 **© mybluesky**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **STD—** _ **Sexual Transmitted Disease**_ : Penyakit menular seks.

 **Potassium** : Hasil lab. Kandungan potassium terlalu tinggi atau terlalu rendah dapat membunuh seseorang.

 **H dan H** : Hemoglobin dan Hematocrit (berhubungan dengan darah).

 **Pitting edema** : Pembengkakan yang dapat diatasi dengan menekan bengkak tersebut ke permukaan tubuh yang keras (contoh: pergelangan kaki pasien) dan ini akan meninggalkan bekas jari di kulitnya.

 **Levaquin** : Antibiotik.

 **Agonal gasping** : Pernapasan abnormal, biasanya hanya bernapas 2 atau 3 kali dalam semenit (pernapasan normal 12-20 kali/menit). Dapat terjadi setelah detak jantung pasien berhenti, dan biasanya dapat berlanjut ke kematian, kecuali dapat ditangani dengan cepat.

 **Kantong ambu** : Sebuah kantong pernapasan yang dilengkapi dengan masker. Masker ditempatkan di mulut dan hidung pasien dan kantongnya dipompa. Kantong ambu menggantikan posisi pernapasan dari mulut-ke-mulut.

 **Defibrillator pads** : Ada 2 lapisan (pad) lebar yang ditempelkan di dada dan punggung pasien, biasanya pada saat code blue (darurat).

* * *

 **.**

"Ceritakan sesuatu tentangmu."

Garpu menyentuh piring saat aku memotong omelet. Sekarang masih pagi dan aku memasak sarapan untuk kami, tapi ini sedikit menyulitkanku karena Chanyeol tidak punya daging asap dan ujung rotinya sudah berjamur. Tapi, dia punya sekotak adonan pancake instan yang belum dibuka dan setengah lusin telur, jadi aku hanya memanfaatkan bahan yang tersedia.

"Aku hampir tidak punya waktu untuk memasak," ucapnya tadi. "Aku harus memastikan adonan pancake ini belum kadaluarsa."

Aku menatap kotaknya dengan bingung. "Adonan pancake bisa kadaluarsa? Aku belum pernah memasak pancake instan."

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Ternyata, adonan pancake instan juga bisa kadaluarsa. Tapi untungnya, tanggal kadaluarsanya belum lewat, jadi aku tidak punya keraguan untuk melahap sarapan darurat kami ini.

Kami duduk di meja makan, di dapur, kami berdua duduk sangat dekat dan paha kami bersentuhan. Kami hanya mengenakan boxer dan baju kaos.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanyanya sebelum kembali menyuap pancake ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau sering mengusak kepalaku?" tanyaku.

"Oh... um... itu... Ibuku sering melakukannya pada ayahku."

"Oh, apa artinya itu?" tanyaku malu-malu.

"Itu artinya aku... aku tidak tahu," jawab Chanyeol. "Apa kota favoritmu?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau mau aku menjawab jujur?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku kira Gyeonggi," jawabku.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas, tapi aku enggan mengatakan padanya kalau orang-orang yang tinggal di sinilah yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku paling menyukai kota ini. Sehun, Lisa, Seulgi, Ayah... dan, tentu saja, Chanyeol. Chanyeol, yang membuat hampir semuanya menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Pekerjaan, bisbol, mandi, menginap...

Ia terlihat kaget. "Di sini?"

"Ya. Gyeonggi kota yang indah," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kau benar," ia setuju sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Dimana kota favoritmu?"

"Aku dulu menyukai Seoul. Tapi, Gyeonggi sudah menggantikan tempatnya," jawabnya.

"Benarkah?"

Ia menatapku, matanya seperti menembus pikiranku. Ia tidak hanya melihat wajahku, kulitku, senyumku. Ia melihat lebih dalam dari itu. Dia benar-benar melihatku.

Dia selalu melihatku.

"Ya," jawabnya, sambil mengangkat tangan dan menyeka rambut dari wajahku. Ia membungkuk ke depan dan memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir yang membuat mataku terpejam. "Bahkan aku semakin menyukainya setiap hari."

Pagiku bersama Chanyeol berjalan dengan menyenangkan. Kami terbangun di dalam pelukan masing-masing, kejantanannya di selangkanganku, wajahnya di rambutku; lengannya memelukku erat, dan saat ia sedikit menggerakan pinggulnya aku tidak bisa menahan erangan penuh kenikmatan.

Saat mandi, kami kembali mengulangi aktivitas seperti malam tadi. Aku kembali mengenakan pakaiannya untuk sarapan, dan kemudian kami menonton TV dan bersantai sampai tiba waktunya bagi Chanyeol untuk bersiap-siap berangkat kerja.

Aku sempat berpikir untuk pergi keluar membeli kondom, tapi pada akhirnya, aku pikir kami tidak ingin pengalaman pertama kami berlangsung tergesa-gesa sebelum ia berangkat kerja. Dan juga, membayangkan harus keluar rumah hanya untuk membeli kondom sepertinya akan merusak suasana.

Tiba saat baginya untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit, aku mengenakan pakaianku yang kemarin dan pergi ke supermarket, dan aku sekarang sedang berdiri di sesi kondom.

Ribbed for her pleasure? Hmm... kedengarannya fantastis.

Twisted pleasure? Aku tidak yakin apa artinya itu, tapi kenapa tidak?

Fire and Ice? Wow! Apa benar-benar ada orang yang ingin membuat selangkangannya terbakar?

Di mana letak kondom biasa?

Ngomong-omong, aku harus menelepon Lisa dan bertanya tentang dokter kandungan padanya. Dengan begitu, kami bisa melupakan persoalan kondom ini dan selangkangan yang berapi-api.

"Hei, Baekhyun," sapanya saat mengangkat telepon. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau dan Sehun langsung pulang kemarin."

Seorang kasir menyuruhku maju. Ia seorang wanita paruh baya, dengan rambut ubanan yang sudah mulai menipis dan dilengkapi dengan mata yang menghakimi. Aku setidaknya punya sedikit kesopanan saat meletakan sekotak kondom ke tangannya, wajahku memerah menahan malu.

"Ya, aku minta maaf soal itu," gumamku di telepon. "Pikiran kami sedikit tidak tenang setelah pertandingan."

"Ya, dia benar-benar kesal," ucapnya. "Itu karena dr. Xi menangkap bolanya, kan?"

Aku tidak memikirkan ini sebelumnya, tapi setelah mendengar pengakuan Sehun, aku rasa itu masuk akal. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja."

Aku tidak terlalu yakin apakah Lisa tahu tentang 'situasi' Sehun dengan dr. Xi, dan aku tidak ingin mengkhianati kepercayaan Sehun padaku. Percaya atau tidak, aku berutang banyak padanya.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Dasar pecundang."

Aku membayar kondom, kemudian mengambil tas dan keluar dari supermarket. "Aku rasa begitu."

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Tidak ada," aku berbohong. "Hanya sedang membeli bahan makanan."

"Oh. Aku sedang menunggu Taehyung." Suaranya terdengar melamun, dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Kalian akan keluar?"

"Mungkin. Maksudku... mudah-mudahan kami tidak keluar," suaranya sekarang terdengar sugestif. Aku menyeringai saat membuka mobil dan melemparkan tasku ke belakang.

Aku harap aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku juga sedang menunggu Chanyeol. Aku kira memang seperti itulah keadaannya sekarang, tapi sial, dia baru saja pergi bekerja. Dia sedang menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain dan menjadi dokter seksi saat aku terjebak di sini, sendirian, dengan pakaian bisbol kotor dan sekotak kondom.

Aku yakin ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar ingin pergi bekerja.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, um... tentang masalah pribadi," ucapku saat menyalakan mobil.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dokter kandungan mana yang kau kunjungi?" tanyaku.

"Dr. Park," jawabnya langsung.

"Ibunya Chanyeol?"

"Bukan, Chanyeol," jawabnya sinis. "Ya, ibunya. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Aku kaget mendengar jawabannya. "Kau tidak merasa aneh membiarkan ibunya memeriksa kemaluanmu?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus merasa aneh?" Ia terdiam sesaat, dan kemudian, "Byun Baekhyun. Apa kau tidur dengan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak!" seruku cepat saat aku keluar dari tempat parkir. Lisa mendengus, dan aku tahu ia tidak memercayai jawabanku.

"Kau pembohong yang payah. Kalau kau tidak tidur dengannya, kenapa kau harus cemas ibunya melihat kemaluanmu? Dia seorang dokter, Baekhyun. Dokter yang benar-benar kompeten. Dia sudah melihat banyak kemaluan orang."

"Kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu, kau berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun?"

"Ya, tentu saja," jawabnya.

"Aku serius, Lisa. Kau bahkan tidak boleh memberitahu Taehyung."

"Baekhyun, aku bisa menjamin, Taehyung tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan seksmu."

Aku bisa membayangkannya sedang memutar mata, tapi aku tidak percaya dia tidak akan bergosip dengan Taehyung setelah mereka melakukan... apa pun yang dia rencanakan malam ini. Aku bergidik dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan itu.

"Benar. Aku cukup yakin kehidupan seks kalian sudah cukup untuk menghibur kalian berdua," lanjutku.

"Benar sekali. Sekarang ceritakan semuanya padaku."

Aku mendesah, kemudian—dengan samar-samar—menceritakan tentang Chanyeol dan aku yang sudah sepakat untuk berpacaran, tapi kami masih belum berhubungan seks karena 'masalah' kami kemarin.

Lisa menghela napas keras, kemudian mulai menyebutkan alternatif untuk mengendalikan kehamilan, seperti "menarik keluar" sebelum ejakulasi dan minum pil kontrasepsi di pagi setelahnya. Aku mengatakan padanya kalau dia seharusnya malu, dia seorang perawat dan seharusnya tahu kalau metode "menarik keluar" tidak aman, dan dia memanggilku Pemalu karena tidak punya persediaan kondom di tasku. Kalau saja dia tahu.

Dan bagaimana dengan STD? Menurut Lisa, dokter tidak mengidap STD. Karena mereka dokter.

Benar.

Dan sejak kapan wanita yang membawa-bawa kondom di tas mereka? Aku selalu berpikir itu adalah tanggung jawab pria untuk membawa satu kondom dalam dompet mereka. Aku kira kebutaanku ini akibat dari lima tahun kehidupan seks yang buruk dan membosankan.

Pada akhirnya, ia memberitahuku seorang dokter terpercaya. "Namanya dr. Kwon," ucapnya padaku. "Dia bekerja di kantor yang sama dengan dr. Park."

"Terima kasih, Lisa," jawabku.

"Tahu tidak, kalau kau membiarkan ibunya menjadi doktermu, dia bisa sekaligus menjadi dokter yang membantumu untuk melahirkan bayi-bayi kalian."

"Kenapa kau sangat terobsesi dengan bayi? Oh, Tuhan, Lisa, kami baru berpacaran selama dua belas jam. Kami bahkan belum berhubungan seks."

"Aku hanya menyarankan saja, Baekhyun," ucapnya marah. "Di ruang bersalin, mereka biasanya hanya memperbolehkan dua orang ikut bersamamu ke dalam. Dengan cara ini, ibunya tidak akan dihitung sebagai orang luar."

"Aku tidak akan mengkhawatir itu sekarang. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah satu pak pil kecil ajaib agar aku bisa meniduri anaknya sesering yang kumau. Kau mengerti?"

Lisa mendesah saat menerima kekalahannya. "Baiklah, itu kan ruang bersalinmu."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Boleh aku mengambil fotomu?"

Daehyun bersandar di dinding, kaki kanannya ditekuk ke belakang dan disandarkan ke batu bata eksterior. Ia menatapku, sesaat mengerutkan keningnya, dan kemudian bibirnya langsung membentuk seringaian.

"Kenapa? Ingin membawa wajah tampan ini ke manapun kau pergi?" Ia menggunakan tangan kirinya yang memegang rokok untuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Abu rokok jatuh saat ia menggerakannya.

Aku mengerutkan hidung. "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir ini sedikit lucu, kau merokok tepat di depan tanda tidak boleh merokok."

Ia mengernyit sebelum melirik ke belakangnya, lalu cepat-cepat berdiri lurus sebelum membuang rokoknya dan menginjaknya.

"Kalau begitu tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh mengambil fotoku," ia mendengus membela diri. Suasana hatinya langsung berubah drastis. "Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah kau berjalan di sekeliling rumah sakit sambil membawa barang bukti yang memberatkanku di sakumu."

Dan hal terakhir pasien penyakit paru-paru kronis butuhkan adalah ia masuk kembali ke ruangan sambil membawa bau asap rokok. Tapi, aku tidak mengatakan itu, aku tiba-tiba teringat dengan perkataan seorang pulmonologist tempat terakhirku bekerja. Pasiennya sesak napas, dan dia datang menemuinya.

 _"Rasanya aku tidak mampu bernapas lagi," ucap Si Pasien._

 _"Nah," Si Pulmonologist menjawab dengan tenang, "Itulah yang akan terjadi saat kau merokok satu bungkus sehari selama lima puluh tahun dan merusak paru-parumu sendiri."_

 _Si Pasien hanya mengangguk menyesal dan setuju._

Aku memutar mata. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk ikut campur dengan kesehatan Daehyun sekarang.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Daehyun. Ya, ampun." Aku memegang gagang pintu, hendak masuk ke dalam dan mulai bekerja, kemudian suaranya menghentikanku.

"Jadi... kau dan dr. Park, ya?"

Aku berhenti sesaat dan berbalik menghadapnya lagi sambil mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa denganku dan dr. Park?"

"Apa kalian berpacaran?"

Sudah tiga hari sejak malamku bersama Chanyeol, dan aku masih belum mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia mendapat shift panjang dan harus tinggal di rumah sakit sampai pukul dua pagi di malam sebelumnya. Dia meneleponku sebelum aku pergi tidur dan kami mengobrol sebentar, tapi itu tidak cukup.

Aku sangat merindukannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa gembira datang bekerja. Dan di sini Daehyun, mencoba untuk merusak hariku bahkan sebelum hariku dimulai. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan tentang kami, karena kami belum membahas tentang apa sebaiknya kami merahasiakan hubungan ini atau tidak di tempat kerja.

Sebagian diriku berpikir hubungan kerja kami harus benar-benar profesional, sedangkan bagian lain dari diriku ingin menyanyikan status barunya dari atas atap rumah sakit.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa bernyanyi.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku ingin tahu apakah Lisa yang mengatakan ini padanya.

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak bisa jauh darinya. Sepanjang waktu. Maksudku, setiap kali aku melihat kalian bersama. Aku ikut senang, aku mengerti itu. Dia dokter, dan gadis mana yang tidak menginginkan dokter. Benar, kan?" Suaranya terdengar sedikit pahit.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak kesal, tapi aku gagal. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Daehyun. Kau hampir tidak mengenalku, jadi ini agak menyebalkan karena kau menganggapku berkencan dengan seseorang hanya karena status mereka."

Ia sedikit menggigit sudut bibirnya, matanya memandangiku dengan tajam. "Ya, kau benar," ucapnya. Ia terlihat sedikit bersalah, dan aku kaget dibuatnya. Ia mendesah dan menjalarkan tangannya ke rambut. "Ini bukan urusanku. Dan aku mengerti—maksudku, dia seorang dokter, setiap gadis menginginkan dokter." Semburat cemburu kembali muncul di wajahnya.

Aku tahu Daehyun sedikit menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak pernah menyadari kalau ia memendam perasaan pahit seperti ini pada Chanyeol. Walaupun begitu, ini semua tidak mengubah apa pun. Lagi pula, Daehyun juga tidak pernah berinisiatif untuk mengajakku berkencan. Bukan berarti ini ada hubungannya.

"Ya, aku bisa meyakinkanmu sekalipun aku dekat dengan Cha—dr. Park bukan karena dia seorang dokter," ucapku. Sebaliknya, itu adalah salah satu dari banyak alasanku untuk tidak ingin berpacaran dengannya.

Mata Daehyun sedikit menyipit saat aku hampir menyebut nama Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi karena aku sudah mengambil pegangan pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Aku harus pergi, Daehyun. Aku sudah terlambat."

Ia mengangguk sekali, ekspresinya masih cemberut. "Sampai jumpa."

Saat aku mencapai lantai tempatku bekerja, aku telat empat menit. Tapi ini tidak masalah, karena pada pukul dua siang ini Chanyeol akan memeriksa pasiennya di lantaiku, dan kalau aku beruntung kami bisa punya setidaknya waktu lima menit untuk bersama.

Agak sulit dipercaya karena aku hanya mengharapkan waktu lima menit ini di sepanjang hari.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ia tidak muncul sampai pukul empat. Ia mengenakan jas lab, rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan. Lengan berototnya terlihat lezat di balik scrub hijaunya. Ia tersenyum saat melihatku dan aku mencoba untuk tidak terlihat terlalu bersemangat.

"Hei," sapaku, memaksa suaraku agar terdengar santai. Banyak perawat di stasiun, telepon berdering, dan yang kuinginkan hanyalah waktu lima menit.

"Hei," jawabnya, senyumnya semakin melebar.

Soyou sedang menerima telepon. "Panggilan pick-up!" pekiknya untuk semua orang, dan aku mengerang sebelum menjawab telepon.

Panggilan pick-up terjadi jika ada orang yang ingin berbicara dengan seorang perawat, tapi perawat itu sedang tidak berada di tempat, dan setelah aku menghubungi perawat yang dimaksud—ternyata pager-nya dimatikan—aku menghabiskan waktu lima menit berikutnya untuk menghubungi perawat itu via interkom dan berdoa agar dia segera menjawabnya.

Tapi, tentu saja itu tidak terjadi. Keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku hari ini. Tapi, bukan berarti aku juga punya waktu untuk benar-benar bersama Chanyeol, sekalipun aku punya setidaknya sepuluh kondom di tasku sekarang, tapi sedikit berfantasi cukup membuatku terhibur. Aku punya harapan tinggi untuk berciuman sebentar saja sebelum ia pergi.

Chanyeol pergi untuk memeriksa pasien di saat aku sedang melacak keberadaan rekan kerjaku, dan kemudian seorang pasien lain memanggilku untuk meminta obat penghilang rasa sakit. Aku mengobati pasien itu sebelum aku dipanggil untuk melakukan hal lain, dan akhirnya aku melihat Chanyeol menghilang ke dalam ruang dikte.

Aku mengikutinya ke dalam secepat yang kubisa dan menutup pintu di belakangku. Ia duduk di depan komputer, grafik pasien terbuka di depannya, dan telepon di telinganya saat ia berbicara dengan penerima.

Ia melirikku saat aku masuk. Ada sebuah bangku beroda terselip di bawah meja, dan aku menariknya keluar dan duduk di belakangnya, sedikit ke kiri.

"Sel darah putih 16,2; H dan H 8,9 dan 27,2; potassium 3,9—"

Ia terlalu tampan untuk kuabaikan. Sambil meraih ke depan, aku sedikit mengangkat ujung scrub-nya ke atas dengan jari-jariku, aku ragu-ragu sesaat sebelum meletakan tanganku di bawah pakaiannya dan mengusap kulit halus punggungnya.

Ia tiba-tiba berhenti bicara, lalu cepat-cepat berdeham dan kembali bicara.

"Dia, uhh... masih ada bunyi derak di lobus kanan bawahnya, masih ada beberapa pitting edema di ekstremitas bawah..."

Aku menyapu kukuku di kulitnya, mengangkat tanganku lebih tinggi dan membelai punggungnya. Scrub-nya semakin naik saat tanganku bergerak ke atas, dan aku bisa melihat punggungnya sekarang.

Suaranya terdengar parau. "Umm... dia..." Ia berdeham sekali lagi dan menarik rambutnya. "Masih mengeluh tentang batuknya, non-produktif. Masih menerima Levaquin 500mg untuk pneumonia-nya, dan akan mengulangi x-ray di dadanya besok pagi..."

Sekarang aku menjalarkan kukuku kembali ke bawah, dan sedikit mencakar kulitnya. Ia tiba-tiba berbalik dan meraih tanganku, matanya semakin gelap dan pandangannya terlihat panas saat ia mendekap erat tanganku dan meletakannya di pangkuannya.

Ia sekarang terburu-buru menyelesaikan diktenya, lalu membanting telepon dan menoleh melihatku.

"Kau," ucapnya dengan nada menuduh, "akan menjadi alasan kematianku." Ia meraih pinggulku dan menarikku mendekat, roda kursiku bergulir ribut di lantai, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan langsung melumat bibirku.

Aku sedikit kaget, dan kemudian membalas ciumannya dengan penuh semangat, lidahku dengan cepat tergelincir ke dalam mulutnya, tanganku berjalan di atas bahunya dan menarik rambutnya. Ia mengerang sebelum menarik diri tiba-tiba.

"Tidak mungkin pintunya terkunci, ya?" tanyanya dengan senyum tegang, menoleh ke arahku dan ke pintu berkali-kali.

"Tidak, tapi kau harus menekan kode untuk masuk ke dalam, jadi itu bisa memberikan peringatan setidaknya dua detik sebelum seseorang mencoba masuk."

"Tidak masalah buatku." Bibirnya kembali menciumku, tapi ciuman kami berlangsung terlalu singkat karena kami mendengar jelas suara seseorang sedang menekan tombol pada keypad.

Kami dengan cepat memisahkan diri, ia berbalik dan langsung membuka grafik di depannya, sementara aku—ya, aku duduk di sini sambil berharap aku membawa catatan atau apapun. Aku buru-buru mendorong kursiku menjauh darinya saat pintu terdorong terbuka. Soyou masuk dengan gusar, dan langsung mengebor kami dengan tatapannya.

"Hei, Chanyeol," sapanya riang. Wajahnya sangat kontras dengan suara cerianya. Bibirnya mengerucut, matanya menyipit, ia mengabaikanku dan berjalan ke lemari di seberang pintu, mengambil setumpuk kertas yang terikat dan di bungkus plastik.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, takut ia akan melihat bibir merahku, rambutku yang berantakan, dan nafsu berlebihan di mataku—ada sejuta hal yang bisa membongkar rahasiaku sekarang.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengangkat kepalanya saat ia diam-diam berdeham dan berkata, "Halo, Soyou." Ia membalik grafiknya dan berpura-pura sedang bekerja.

"Baekhyun," ucap Soyou, "Kamar 412 baru saja menelepon dan mereka minta dibersihkan."

"Di mana teknisi?" tanyaku langsung curiga. Ia mengangkat bahu tidak peduli saat ia meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sedang istirahat, aku kira."

Ia membanting menutup pintu di belakangnya. Aku mencoba untuk tidak cemberut, meskipun aku tahu persis apa yang Soyou lakukan sebenarnya. Rasa ketidaksenanganku pasti menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, karena tangan Chanyeol sudah berada di wajahku lagi, memaksaku untuk melihatnya.

"Hei," bisiknya. "Ada apa?"

Aku segera melunak saat merasakan sentuhannya. "Tidak ada."

"Apa dia tahu tentang kita?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Tidak. Maksudku, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Apa kau memberitahu orang lain?"

"Ya, tapi bukan orang yang bekerja di sini," jawabnya.

"Aku mengatakannya pada Lisa," akuku. "Tapi, aku sudah membuatnya bersumpah untuk tidak memberitahu siapa pun. Aku tidak tahu apa kau ingin ada orang lain yang tahu..."

"Aku tidak peduli kalau orang lain tahu," ia memberitahuku. "Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku sedikit senang kalau orang lain mengetahuinya..." Ia bermain dengan rambutku, dan aku meleleh mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu," gumamku. Ia bersandar ke arahku dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut, kemudian mencium daguku.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Maukah kau datang ke tempatku setelah pulang nanti?" tanyaku penuh harap.

Kedua alisnya berkerut. "Aku pulang larut malam."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku merindukanmu," ulangku lagi, suaraku terdengar memohon.

Ia kembali menciumku, kali ini ia mendaratkan bibirnya di rahangku, kemudian di leherku. "Aku akan ke sana."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Salah seorang pasien Lisa memanggil tepat sebelum pergantian shift. Saat itulah biasanya hal mengerikan selalu terjadi.

Lisa langsung memberi sinyal rapid response, tapi kondisi pasien langsung memburuk dan ia kehilangan denyut nadinya sebelum para staf sampai ke ruangan. Lisa menekan dada pasien sementara Kak Minseok—seorang perawat lain, dan aku mendorong crash cart ke dalam ruangan.

Kami menggeser backboard di bawah punggungnya sementara Daehyun memberikan napas buatan dengan kantong ambu. Defibrillator pads sudah terpasang di dada dan punggungnya, dan Chanyeol datang beberapa saat kemudian dan menerima laporan tergesa-gesa dari Lisa.

"Tekanan darahnya mulai menurun dan aku memberinya saline bolus 500, tapi kemudian dia mulai mengalami agonal gasping dan aku tidak bisa merasakan denyut nadinya..."

Chanyeol memberi petunjuk, mengambil alih situasi. Epinephrine dan atrophine sudah diberikan, sekali lagi; Chanyeol memasang selang intubate pada pasien, Kris sedang menenangkan istri pasien di lorong. Keadaan sangat kacau, terlalu banyak orang yang berdesakan dalam ruangan yang terlalu sempit.

Pasien akhirnya 'kembali', denyut jantungnya 140-an, dan kami terburu-buru membawanya ke unit perawatan intensif. Aku membantu mendorong tempat tidur, Lisa dan Kak Minseok di sampingku, sementara Chanyeol terus mengoperasikan tabung endotrakeal.

Chanyeol dan aku membuat kontak mata, tapi tidak lebih dari itu.

Kami harus profesional.

Pada awalnya aku khawatir tentang situasi kami yang harus bekerja bersama. Apa kami akan merasa canggung? Merasa aneh? Tapi, tak satu pun dari hal-hal itu terjadi.

Dalam saat-saat genting, seperti saat nyawa seseorang dipertaruhkan, status baru kami tidaklah penting. Ia hanya seorang dokter dan aku hanya seorang perawat, kami berdua harus bekerja sama untuk mencegah pasien dari kondisi sekarat.

Perawat unit intensif sudah menunggu saat kami sampai. Lisa memberi laporan ke salah seorang perawat, sementara yang lainnya menghubungkan tubuh pasien ke monitor jantung dan ventilator. Aku membantu mereka dalam diam sambil mendengarkan percakapan Lisa.

"Apa kau sudah mengecek gula darahnya?" tanya perawat unit pada Lisa.

"Belum..." jawab Lisa. "Waktuku tidak cukup. Tapi, gula darahnya sudah diperiksa siang ini di laboratorium dan hasilnya stabil. Dia bukan penderita diabetes," jelasnya.

"Mengecek gula darah adalah bagian dari protokol," ucap perawat dengan kasar. Seolah-olah protokol adalah hal terpenting. Bukan hidup pasien ini. Hanya protokol.

Aku berusaha untuk tetap diam. Ini bukan urusanku. Tapi, ketika Lisa mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu dan perawat itu masih memotong ucapannya dengan kasar, tiba-tiba saja mulutku melontarkan kata-kata tanpa izin.

"Oh, Tuhan, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk bersikap kasar. Lisa mengkhawatirkan hal-hal lain, seperti pernapasan pasien, jadi kalau kau ingin gula darahnya, kau bisa mengetesnya sekarang."

Beberapa pasang mata berpaling ke arahku, termasuk Chanyeol. Lisa menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan senyum. Perawat unit terlihat marah.

"Oh, aku minta maaf. Ini pasienmu?" tanyanya tajam.

"Aku memperlakukan setiap pasien seperti pasienku sendiri saat aku bekerja," jawabku, suaraku dimanis-maniskan.

Aku biasanya tidak akan bersikap merendahkan seperti ini, tapi dia terlalu kasar. Kami sesama rekan kerja, bukan bawahannya. Aku lebih menerima kalau dokter yang berbicara seperti itu dibandingkan dia.

Dia cemberut dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pasien, mengabaikanku, dan aku harus menyembunyikan senyum puasku.

Aku menyelesaikan tugasku dan menunggu Lisa di stasiun perawat UGD. Chanyeol berdiri di depan meja, menulis grafik pasien dan menunggu panggilan dari dokter pasien. Aku memberinya ruang saat ia bekerja.

Ia akhirnya menutup grafik pasien dan menyerahkannya ke sekretaris sebelum mendekatiku. Ia sedikit bersandar ke dekatku dan berkata, "Kau tidak pernah ragu untuk menegur orang, ya?"

Untuk sesaat, aku khawatir, takut dia akan marah. Aku tahu aku seharusnya menutup mulutku. Tampaknya mulutku lebih sering menempatkanku ke dalam masalah. Tapi, kemudian aku melihat senyum kecil di bibirnya, matanya terlihat senang.

Semua kekhawatiranku menguap. Mungkin aku seharusnya malu dengan tingkahku—karena menegur perawat selevel itu—tapi, aku tiba-tiba merasa lega dan tidak peduli.

"Tidak ada salahnya membiarkan orang lain mencoba untuk membela dirinya sendiri," lanjutnya. "Aku dengar itu bisa membangun karakter."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, tiba-tiba merasa malu.

"Baekhyun!" seru Lisa dari belakangku, menyela kami. "Oh, Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau teman bermulut kasar favoritku sekarang. Sehun akan bangga." Ia berhenti bicara sebentar dan melihat Chanyeol. Lisa kemudian menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga, dan menarikku pergi. "Tidak. Menjauh darinya, dr. Park. Kami punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan agar kami bisa pulang cepat malam ini."

Aku tidak melawan saat ia menyeretku keluar dari stasiun perawat. Menyelesaikan pekerjaan, pulang, dan bertemu Chanyeol terdengar seperti rencana terbaik yang kupunya sepanjang tahun ini. Aku melambaikan tangan dengan sedih sebelum Chanyeol menghilang dari pandanganku, dan ia tersenyum saat ia melihatku tersandung.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aku duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV agar aku bisa tetap terjaga. Chanyeol menelepon tiga puluh menit yang lalu, ia memberitahuku kalau ia masih harus memeriksa beberapa pasien lagi sebelum pulang, tapi ia berjanji akan datang.

Aku sedikit memikirkan kembali bagaimana postur tubuh Chanyeol saat ia menangani pasien—bagaimana seksinya Chanyeol saat mengambil alih penanganan—dan memikirkan ini sedikit membantuku menghabiskan waktu.

Tapi, aku tertidur, saat terbangun aku merasakan seseorang yang bertubuh keras menekanku, menjebakku ke sandaran punggung sofa. Aku mengerang dan berbalik melihatnya sambil berusaha membebaskan lenganku yang terperangkap. Ia berbisik lembut dan mendaratkan ciuman manis di wajahku saat tangannya menyeka rambutku.

Aku akhirnya menghela napas dan meletakan keningku di lehernya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku serak. Aku kemudian membenamkan hidungku di lehernya dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, aku mengabaikan bau tajam rumah sakit yang masih menempel di kulitnya.

"Hampir tengah malam," jawabnya lirih. Ia masih membelai rambutku; tanganku berjalan di punggungnya, sebelum masuk ke dalam baju kaosnya.

"Kita sebaiknya pindah ke kamarku," ucapku mengantuk.

"Mmm." Matanya terpejam, gerakannya menjadi pelan. Ia sepertinya tidak terlalu mendengarkan ucapanku, dan untuk sesaat aku pikir dia sudah tertidur.

"Chanyeol?" bisikku.

Alisnya sedikit terangkat. "Hmm?"

"Ayo kita pindah ke tempat tidur. Sekarang sofa ini memang terasa nyaman, tapi percayalah, sofa ini sudah usang. Tidak cocok untukmu."

"Memang tidak, tapi kau cocok untukku." Lengannya mengencang di sekeliling tubuhku, menarikku semakin dekat.

"Aku serius, Chanyeol," ucapku sambil menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. "Ayo kita pindah ke tempat tidur. Ayolah, Chanyeol. Kita hanya perlu sedikit berjalan..." Aku berusaha membujuknya dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba berguling di atasku.

Aku sedikit kaget melihat gerakannya. Tubuhnya terasa keras dan panas, rambutnya basah—aku baru menyadari hujan sudah turun lewat jendela—dan ia hanya mengenakan boxer dan baju kaos.

Ia menciumku dengan lembut, dan tiap ciumannya terasa semakin mendesak. Suaranya terdengar serak saat ia berbicara. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Entahlah," jawabku jujur. Tadi aku bilang apa? Ciumannya benar-benar memabukanku, membuatku kehilangan akal, dan tidur sudah berada jauh dari pikiranku.

Ciumannya bergerak ke leherku, ia menggigit-gigit kecil kulit leherku dengan perlahan, tangannya merayap di bawah bajuku. Seluruh tubuhku merinding dan aku meletakan lenganku di pundaknya, memeluknya erat-erat.

Ia kembali mencium bibirku sebelum menarik tubuhnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Kau ikut?" tanyanya.

Aku membiarkannya menarikku dari sofa dan kami berjalan ke kamarku, kami masih berciuman, masih saling menyentuh, aktivitas kami tidak sehiruk-pikuk malam sebelumnya.

Ia membaringkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur, punggungku menekan dadanya, pangkal pahanya berada di antara kakiku, dan bibirnya menciumi leher dan bahuku. Ia menarik turun kerah bajuku, dan membuat kulitku semakin terekspos.

Aku memutar leherku, dan ia langsung mengklaim bibirku. Aku meraih rambutnya dan sedikit menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Bibirku tidak pernah jauh dari bibirnya saat aku memutar tubuhku dalam pelukannya, dan ia mengencangkan pelukannya, menarikku dengan kasar ke dadanya.

"Kau menakjubkan," bisiknya, tangannya menari di atas tubuhku. "Aku memikirkanmu sepanjang hari. Aku berpikir bagaimana caranya membuatmu sendirian dan memilikimu seutuhnya."

Kata-katanya membuatku panas-dingin. Aku meraih tangannya, dan meletakannya di gundukan, di antara pahaku.

"Sekarang kau memilikiku," bisikku, dan jari-jarinya tergelincir ke bawah celana piyamaku, di antara lipatan vaginaku yang sudah basah. Ia membelainya perlahan-lahan dan aku mengerang.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya, seolah-olah suara memalukan yang kukeluarkan ini tidak cukup untuk meyakinkannya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan mengangguk, lalu mulai mendorong boxer-nya ke bawah pinggul. Ia kembali berguling ke atasku sebelum membantuku melepaskannya, ereksinya berdiri dengan gagah, dan aku langsung membungkus tanganku di sekitar penisnya dan memompanya perlahan.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya di leherku. Ia mengerang di kulitku, dan aku menarik-narik bajunya. Ia membantuku melepaskannya dan langsung melemparkannya ke samping, kemudian ia meraih celana piyama dan celana dalamku, dengan perlahan-lahan ia menariknya turun ke pahaku. Aku sedikit mengangkat pinggulku untuk memudahkannya, dan ia juga langsung melemparkannya ke lantai.

Tubuh keras Chanyeol menyelimutiku, bibirnya berada di leherku. Ia mengangkat daguku dan memiringkan wajahku sebelum ia mencium dan menghisap kulit leherku. Tanganku menjalar ke dadanya, ke bahunya, kemudian bergerak semakin ke bawah.

Bibirnya meninggalkan jejak di dadaku, ia menarik puting kananku yang sudah mengeras dengan giginya sebelum mengulumnya. Aku terkesiap dan melengkungkan punggungku ke arahnya, jariku menarik rambutnya yang berantakan. Ia memberikan perhatian yang sama ke payudara kiriku, sebelum kembali mencium bibirku dan penuh gairah.

Aku mengayunkan lengan kananku ke samping, meraba-raba di sepanjang meja sampai aku menemukan laci dan menariknya terbuka. Chanyeol tidak mau berhenti menciumku, jadi aku tidak bisa benar-benar melihat apa yang sedang kulakukan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengeluh.

Tangannya sudah kembali berada di antara pahaku, membelai lipatan vaginaku, satu jarinya menyelip masuk, dan aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menjerit.

Akhirnya tanganku menyentuh bungkusan kondom, dan aku langsung menariknya dari laci. Tapi sayangnya, bungkusan itu masih tersambung dengan beberapa bungkusan lain sehingga aku mengeluarkan untaian panjang kondom. Tanpa sengaja aku memukulnya ke wajah Chanyeol, tapi ia masih sibuk dan nyaris tidak tersentak.

Aku berpikir untuk meminta maaf karena telah mencambuknya dengan kondom, tapi jari-jarinya masih memberikan kenikmatan yang membutakan dan membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa... dan kemudian ia menarik jari-jarinya keluar sambil tersenyum.

"Aku lihat seseorang sudah bersiap-siap," ucapnya malu-malu. Ia mengambil kondom dari tanganku dan merobek sepaket bungkusan sebelum melemparkan sisanya ke lantai.

"Seseorang harus bersiap-siap," jawabku terengah-engah. Ia bergerak sangat lambat—aku akan terbakar kalau tidak bisa memilikinya di dalam tubuhku sekarang. "Bahkan, kau juga sudah belajar dengan—"

Bibirnya menekan bibirku, membungkam ucapanku, jari-jarinya kembali menemukan klitorisku. Ia mengusap klitorisku perlahan dengan ibu jarinya, membuat pinggulku sedikit terangkat dari tempat tidur. Aku mengerang di mulutnya sambil menarik rambutnya dengan tangan kananku, tangan kiriku menyentuh bagian belakang lehernya.

"Oh, Baekhyun," erangnya. "Apa kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?"

"Tunjukkan padaku," jawabku terengah-engah.

Ia merobek bungkus kondom dan memasangnya, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bersandar ke depan dan membelai karet tipis yang menyelimuti penisnya. Aku memompanya perlahan sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali, dan Chanyeol mengerang, menarik tanganku dan memitingnya ke atas kepalaku dengan tangan kanannya.

Ia kembali menciumku dan bersiap-siap untuk memasukan penisnya ke vaginaku dengan tangan kirinya. Aku melebarkan kakiku, tidak sabar untuk menyambutnya masuk, tidak sabar untuk merasakannya. Ia hanya mendorong ujung penisnya sebelum menciumi wajahku lagi, tangan kirinya sekarang sudah menjalar di bahuku sebelum sedikit menarik rambutku.

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya. Dia beruntung, aku sudah mengalami frustrasi seksual yang cukup parah. Aku hampir mengemis-ngemis padanya sekarang.

"Ya, Chanyeol. Aku mohon."

Suaraku pasti terdengar sangat menyedihkan, ia tiba-tiba langsung mendorong penisnya masuk, membuatku merasa terbelah. Aku membenamkan wajahku ke bahunya dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Benar-benar menakjubkan.

Sesaat ia masih diam, tidak bergerak, dan aku semakin melebarkan kakiku, aku ingin merasakan tiap inci kenikmatan ini.

Ia kemudian mengerakan pinggulnya perlahan. "Tidak apa-apa kalau begini?" tanya dengan lembut.

"Ya," desahku.

Ia kemudian terus mendorong masuk dan menarik keluar kejantanannya, dorongannya semakin kencang. Aku mengalungkan kakiku di pinggangnya dan melemparkan kepalaku ke belakang.

"Ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya," aku mendesah keenakan.

"Kau benar-benar menakjubkan," bisiknya dan melepaskan tanganku. Aku langsung menarik rambutnya saat ia mengangkat pantatku, dorongan penisnya terasa semakin dalam. "Aku sudah memikirkan tentang ini dari tadi sore," ucapnya terengah-engah di bahuku. "Aku sangat ingin menidurimu di ruang dikte."

Oh, sialan.

Kilat menyambar di langit dan menerangi kamar tidurku sesaat. Suara gemuruh guntur menyusul berikutnya. Chanyeol meraih daguku dan mencium bibirku dengan keras, pinggulnya masih bergerak melawan gerakan pinggulku dengan cepat.

Kenapa aku tidak melakukan ini dari dulu? Ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dari Monarch. Dan sekalipun aku harus membeli banyak kondom, ini akan tetap jauh lebih murah.

Tanganku mencakar punggungnya, merasakan otot-otot keras di bawah kulit halusnya. Aku menurunkan tanganku ke pinggangnya dan membantu membimbing gerakan pinggulnya melawan gerakanku. Aku mencium dan menggigiti lehernya, Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan tangannya meremas payudaraku sebelum menjalarkannya ke sisi pinggulku.

Keinginan yang kurasakan untuk Chanyeol tidak sebanding dengan keinginan yang kurasakan dengan Joonmyun. Perasaan ini lebih kuat, lebih menggairahkan. Emosi langsung membanjiriku saat ia berbisik betapa ia sangat merindukanku di telingaku.

Aku tahu ia sudah hampir mencapai klimaks karena ia berhenti menggerakan pinggulnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di leherku sambil terengah-engah. Ia mungkin sedang berpikir tentang neneknya atau sedang menghitung mundur atau memikirkan hal-hal gila lainnya yang biasa dilakukan pria agar mampu bertahan lebih lama.

Aku mengusap pelan rambutnya, mencoba merapikan rambut berantakannya, kemudian menyelipkan tanganku di antara tubuh kami dan membelai klitorisku saat ia kembali menggerakan pinggulnya.

Dia juga tahu aku sudah akan mencapai klimaks karena aku mengangkat pinggulku tinggi-tinggi untuk bertemu dengan pinggulnya, napasku semakin terengah-engah. Ia kemudian tiba-tiba duduk, dan menarikku bersamanya. Aku mengangkang di pangkuannya dan menenggelamkan tubuhku ke kejantanannya lagi dan lagi dan menggunakan bahunya sebagai peganganku. Tangan kanannya berada di bokongku, membantu membimbing gerakanku. Tangan kirinya memutar dan mencubit puting kananku di antara jari-jarinya, sementara mulutnya mengisap dan mengulum puting kiriku. Kemudian tangan kirinya tergelincir di antara tubuh kami dan ia mempermainkan klitorisku, dan aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Ia menciumku dengan penuh gairah saat aku mencapai klimaks, dan kemudian dengan beberapa kali sentakan, ia akhirnya mencapai klimaks, tangannya melingkari pinggangku dan memelukku erat-erat.

Kami sejenak beristirahat di pelukan masing-masing sambil berusaha menenangkan napas. Jariku kembali mencoba untuk merapikan rambut basahnya, dan kemudian ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan membaringkanku ke tempat tidur sebelum menyelimutiku dengan tubuhnya.

Kami berciuman selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menarik keluar kejantanannya dari tubuhku dan membuang kondom.

Ia bergabung kembali denganku di tempat tidur dan menarikku ke dadanya lalu menciumi wajahku lagi dan lagi. Aku tertawa saat bibirnya menekan bibirku, dan kemudian langsung terdiam saat ciuman kami semakin dalam dan menggairahkan.

Aku akan sangat kelelahan untuk pergi bekerja besok, tapi tidur sepertinya tidak penting lagi sekarang. Aku rela untuk tidak tidur setiap malam hanya untuk merasakan bibirnya mencium bibirku. Bahkan sekalipun ciumannya hanya berlangsung selama lima detik.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun," bisiknya di leherku, dan aku rasa aku semakin menyukainya. Setiap ciuman, setiap kata, setiap sentuhannya sungguh berarti bagiku.

Aku hanya bisa berharap agar ia akan selalu berada di sini bersamaku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **to be continued**


	15. Chapter 14

**.**

 **© mybluesky**

 **.**

* * *

Chanyeol terlalu banyak bekerja, dan sayangnya, pekerjaannya selalu di jam shift sore. Aku hanya bisa menghibur diri dengan mengingat ucapannya, dia bilang dia akan libur selama enam hari berturut-turut pekan depan. Itu artinya enam hari penuh bungkusan Fire and Ice, dan aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Aku hanya sesekali melihatnya di rumah sakit. Suatu hari, aku ditugaskan ke UGD, dan ternyata ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di sana daripada di lantai tempatku bekerja. Tapi, yang paling menggangguku adalah semua perawat wanita di sana secara terang-terangan menggodanya.

"Dr. Park, aku sudah mempersiapkan semua yang kau butuhkan di central line," ucap seorang perawat muda padanya. Ya, itu memang sebuah ucapan sederhana, tapi suaranya terlalu sugestif, dan aku tidak suka itu. "Beri tahu aku kapan kau siap." Dia menggigit bibirnya dan tersenyum sebelum berjalan melenggak-lenggok pergi.

Oh, aku hampir muntah.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya tentang gadis-gadis itu—tidak saat kami bekerja—karena dalam pembelaannya, dia tidak balik menggoda mereka, dan aku adalah gadis yang menghangatkan tempat tidurnya tadi malam. Dia juga membawakanku kopi dari lounge dokter saat dia sampai di sini, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa benar-benar marah?

Dua orang perawat menatapku saat Chanyeol menyerahkan secangkir kopi, tapi aku mengabaikan mereka. Aku tidak keberatan kalau Sehun dan Lisa tahu tentang kami, dan aku juga sedikit senang menggosok hubungan baruku di wajah Soyou, tapi, aku tidak mau membahas kehidupan pribadiku bersama orang asing. Chanyeol sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama.

Kami bicara, kadang-kadang saling menggoda, dan berbagi ciuman singkat saat tidak ada orang lain, kami juga bersifat profesional saat bekerja. Tidak ada sesi seks gila-gilaan di tandu di belakang UGD, meskipun aku sering membayangkannya.

Tidak, kami menyimpannya untuk ruangan tunggu piket.

Di malam yang luar biasa panjang, setelah pergantian shift, aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol di lorong saat aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Dia masih harus bekerja selama beberapa jam lagi, dan meskipun dia tampak lelah, dia masih kelihatan senang saat bertemu denganku.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tapi aku mau makan dulu. Apa kau, eh... mau kubawakan sesuatu?" tanyaku penuh harap.

Ini menyedihkan, aku sudah menjadi seorang pecundang yang tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan seorang pria, dan bahkan rela mengantarkan makanan agar bisa melihatnya lagi selama lima menit.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku akan makan nanti di kantin," jawabnya.

Seorang perawat berjalan melewati kami. Chanyeol tetap diam sampai perawat itu berlalu, kemudian dia bersandar ke arahku, suaranya dipelankan. "Apa kau... keberatan, um, tinggal di sini beberapa menit lagi?"

Aku tertarik mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Ikut aku."

Kami naik lift sampai ke lantai delapan, kemudian menaiki tangga. Saat kami sendirian di tangga, aku bertanya, "Apa para dokter punya semacam ruangan mewah rahasia di sini?"

"Seperti itulah kira-kira," jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

Kami sampai di lantai atas—lantai ini tidak dapat dijangkau lift—dan aku melihat sebuah pintu dengan sistem "gesekkan-lencana-doktermu" yang membuat kami, para perawat, tidak dapat masuk.

Saat kami mencapai pintu, Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan menciumku. Ini mungkin ide buruk, karena aku sangat merindukannya dan sudah tertidur saat dia sampai di rumah tadi malam. Aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya, dan menciumnya dengan penuh semangat. Dia menarik diri sebelum aku bisa merobek semua pakaiannya, tapi dia menciumku dengan singkat sebanyak dua kali, tangannya berada di kedua sisi wajahku, dan aku tahu dia juga tidak ingin berhenti.

Chanyeol kemudian berbalik untuk menggesek lencananya, lalu mendorong pintu sampai terbuka dan menyuruhku masuk, tangannya berada di punggungku.

Aku berjalan masuk ke sebuah apartemen. Ya, sebenarnya bukan apartemen sungguhan. Ini adalah sebuah ruangan besar, dan ada empat tempat tidur, dua diantaranya tertutup tirai, dan masing-masingnya terletak di sudut ruangan.

Di sini juga terdapat sofa dan televisi berukuran sedang yang dipasang di dinding, di sebelah kiriku. Di sebelah kananku, terdapat dapur kecil dengan lemari es, wastafel, microwave, mesin pembuat kopi, dan mesin cuci piring, dan di pojok kiri ada sebuah pintu yang tertutup, aku kira itu mengarah ke kamar mandi.

Aku tidak tahu kalau ada tempat semacam ini di lantai atas rumah sakit.

Aku ingin bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang ruangan ini, atau sedikit menggodanya tentang mesin pembuat kopi yang mereka miliki di sini, tapi bibirnya sudah berada di bibirku sebelum aku bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Aku terdorong mundur sampai punggungku menyentuh pintu, ciumannya panas dan menggairahkan dan oh begitu nikmat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," bisiknya di bibirku, tangannya meninggalkan jejak panas di atas tubuhku. Tasku sudah terlempar di lantai dan terlupakan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," ucapku terengah-engah. "Apa akan ada orang lain datang ke sini?"

Tanganku sudah berada di celana scrub-nya saat aku mengucapkan ini, jari-jariku membungkus kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras. Aku sudah terlalu sering membayangkan untuk bercinta dengannya sambil mengenakan scrub, dan fantasiku menjadi kenyataan sekarang.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada yang datang ke sini kecuali hospitalist, dan aku satu-satunya hospitalist di sini sekarang."

Ini berarti kami harus buru-buru sebelum dia dihubungi.

Aku mengambil stetoskop yang tergantung di kedua sisi lehernya dan menggunakannya untuk menarik Chanyeol ke arahku, bibir kami langsung bertemu. Dia menggendongku dan membawaku ke salah satu tempat tidur, ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur.

Aku menendang lepas sepatuku dan bergeser ke belakang, kemudian mengangkat pinggulku untuk membuka celana scrub-ku. Chanyeol menarik lepas celanaku, dan celana dalamku, kemudian dia melepas stetoskop, dan akhirnya ia mendorong turun celananya sendiri—tidak sampai terlepas—tapi, cukup untuk mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi. Dia membelai kemaluanku dengan duanya jari yang panjang untuk memastikan aku sudah siap.

"Tunggu!" seruku. "Kita perlu kondom."

"Sial!" Dia buru-buru menarik celananya kembali dan berjalan cepat menuju dapur, dan aku bertanya-tanya apa yang dia pikirkan.

Apa mereka menyimpan stok kondom rahasia di laci dapur? Apa ini semacam ruangan rahasia bagi dokter untuk melakukan seks, dan apa Sehun juga pernah melakukan seks di tempatku duduk sekarang? Haruskah kami memasang tanda "Jangan Diganggu" di gagang pintu?

Saat Chanyeol mulai beranjak ke tempat lain, aku langsung berkata, "Tidak! Di Dompetku!"

Benar sekali—Byun Baekhyun selalu siap sedia.

Dia mengambil kondom dari dompetku, yang terletak di seberang ruangan di lantai, dan aku menatap tonjolan di celana scrub-nya tanpa malu-malu. Kalau saja pasien melihat ini. Aku yakin mereka akan terus sakit dan minta di rawat inap. Setidaknya, aku akan melakukan itu.

Dia menangkap arah tatapan mataku dan menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Baekhyun?" Saat dia kembali ke tempat tidur, dia langsung menurunkan tubuhnya untuk menyelimutiku, bibirnya melumat bibirku.

Aku meletakan lenganku di punggungnya dan menariknya semakin dekat sambil menikmati keras kejantanannya yang menekan perutku. Dia sedikit menarik tubuhnya untuk mendorong celananya ke bawah dan memasang kondom, dan kemudian tubuhnya kembali menyelimuti tubuhku, bibirnya sekarang berada di leherku sambil mendorong kejantanannnya masuk ke kemaluanku.

"Oh, kau sangat menakjubkan," erangnya.

Napasku terengah-engah mengimbangi gerakannya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memilikimu seminggu ke depan. Kapanpun yang kumau, sepanjang hari," bisiknya di telingaku.

Oh Tuhan, aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih bisa bertahan sampai saat itu tiba. Kata-kata tidak dapat menggambarkan perasaanku saat kami saling berhubungan. Ini rasanya seperti mengurangi sakit yang aku sendiripun tidak tahu apa, atau mencari barang berharga seharian dan kemudian menemukannya.

Chanyeol sedikit menggigit bahuku saat ia menarik keluar dan mendorong masuk kejantanannya lagi, dan lagi, erangannya teredam di kulitku. Tangan kananku menarik rambutnya, tangan kiriku mencakar punggungnya, kakiku memeluk erat pinggangnya. Kami saling mengerang menikmati saat ia mendorong kejantanannya semakin dalam.

Ruangan tunggu piket hospitalist sudah resmi menjadi tempat favoritku di rumah sakit.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aku sedang jalan-jalan di pusat kota bersama Lisa saat aku melihat Tuan Shim sedang mengantri di stand hotdog.

Aku belum pernah melihatnya lagi semenjak ia diperbolehkan pulang. Tapi, aku cukup yakin hotdog tidak sesuai dengan dietnya. Aku bahkan lebih yakin kalau Tuan Shim sendiri tahu ini.

Lisa mengayun-ayunkan tas belanjanya saat berbicara. Aku menyenggol pinggangnya dan berkata, "Bukankah itu Tuan Shim?"

Dia mengikuti arah pandanganku dan matanya menyala. "Benar! Tuan Shim!" teriaknya.

Hampir seluruh pasang mata yang berada dalam jarak pendengaran menatap kami, termasuk Tuan Shim. Dia tersenyum dan melambai tangan, menyuruh kami mendekat.

Aku baru sadar ada seorang gadis kecil memegang erat celana Tuan Shim saat kami berjalan mendekat, buku-buku jarinya memutih karena intensitas cengkeramannya. Gadis itu bertubuh pendek dan berkulit pucat dengan rambut cokelat dan bermata cokelat terang.

"Hei, Anak-Anak!" ucap Tuan Shim menyambut kami. "Apa yang kalian lakukan hari ini? Kalian tidak membuat masalah, kan?"

Lisa mengabaikan ucapan Tuan Shim dan berjongkok di depan gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Siapa ini, Tuan Shim? Oh, Tuhan, dia manis sekali!"

"Ini cucuku, Lami! Dia menemani kakek tuanya jalan-jalan hari ini."

"Hei, Lami-ya! Aku Lisa eonni." Lisa mencoba membujuknya bicara, tapi Lami beranjak malu-malu di belakang kaki Tuan Shim. Tuan Shim berbalik menatapku.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, Baekhyunee?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau membeli hotdog?" tanyaku licik.

Dia menatapku curiga, mengetahui permainan licikku. "Tidak, tidak. Kau tahu aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk makan makanan seperti ini! Ini untuk Lami."

Aku hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Bagaimana kabar Chanyeol?" lanjutnya. Dia beranjak ke depan untuk memesan hotdog.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku tahu bagaimana kabar Chanyeol?" tanyaku sambil sedikit mengomel. Lisa memutar matanya dari posisinya di sebelah Lami.

"Please, Baekhyun," komentarnya. "Kau menyedihkan sekali, bahkan pasienmu bisa melihatnya."

"Tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya," ucap Tuan Shim saat ia mengambil sepotong hotdog yang baru dibelinya. Dia membuka bungkusan foil hotdog dan memberikannya pada Lami, yang menerimanya dengan penuh semangat. "Jadi, aku benar?" Matanya berkedap-kedip menatapku.

"Kau benar," celetuk Lisa lagi sebelum aku bisa menjawab. "Mereka berdua tidak bisa menjaga tangan mereka."

"Lisa!" rengekku.

"Apa? Itu benar," timpal Lisa.

"Aku tahu itu," ucap Tuan Shim. "Jadi, bagaimana dia sekarang? Apa dia sudah berencana untuk memulai prakteknya sendiri?"

"Aku rasa belum," jawabku.

"Kau seorang gadis yang cantik, Baekhyunee. Aku yakin kau bisa berbicara dengannya tentang masalah ini."

Aku tertawa. "Akan kuusahakan sebisaku."

"Bagus. Aku akan menjadi pasien pertamanya. Coba pikirkan—kau bisa bekerja untuknya dan menjadi perawatnya!" sahut Tuan Shim.

"Aku dengar tidak baik untuk mengencani bosmu," ujarku.

"Yeah, tapi pikirkan semua keuntungan yang akan kau dapatkan," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata, dan aku dan Lisa saling bertatap-tatapan sambil berjuang menahan tawa.

Lami mulai menarik-narik celana Tuan Shim, dan Tuan Shim dengan perlahan dan canggung membungkuk agar Lami bisa berbisik di telinganya. Saat Lami selesai berbisik, Tuan Shim kembali berdiri dan berkata, "Lami harus buang air kecil. Jadi, Anak-Anak aku pamit dulu, semoga saja pemilik restoran di seberang jalan sana mau berbaik hati memperbolehkan kami menggunakan toiletnya. Senang bertemu kalian berdua!"

"Kami juga. Jaga dirimu, Tuan Shim," jawab Lisa dan aku bersamaan.

Kami melihat mereka saat mereka berlalu, kami berdua masih tersenyum, dan kemudian kami berbalik pergi, melanjutkan jalan-jalan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ini adalah tempat praktek dokter kandungan paling menakjubkan yang pernah kulihat.

Pekarangannya saja sudah luar biasa—halamannya tertata rapi dengan taman indah, serta tempat parkir yang luas. Bunga-bunga bewarna putih keluar dari semak-semak yang meliliti eksterior perak. Pintu kacanya yang bening benar-benar bersih mengkilat.

Saat aku masuk, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah air terjun elegan yang keluar dari permukaan dinding di ruang tunggu. Suara air yang menetes mampu menenangkan pikiran, dan semua pasien yang sedang menunggu memegang secangkir kecil minuman dengan asap mengepul. Dan mereka semua tampak senang.

Aku terpesona. Tempat praktek dokter kandungan yang biasa kukunjungi di Seoul tidak seperti ini. Tempatnya membosankan, dengan dinding krem pucat yang perlu dicat ulang dan sama sekali tidak menawarkan kehangatan. Dinding di ruangan ini dihiasi dengan tanaman merambat dan bunga-bungaan, hal rumit seperti ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seniman berbakat.

Aku merasa nyaman, seperti berada di sebuah spa mewah dan bukannya bersiap-siap untuk membiarkan kemaluanku dibentang terbuka dan diperiksa. Gadis di belakang meja sekretaris tersenyum senang saat aku berjalan mendekat.

"Halo, Nona. Anda ingin bertemu dengan dokter siapa?" tanyanya dengan profesional.

"Um, Dr. Kwon. Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Oh." Sebuah kerutan kecil terbentuk di keningnya saat ia mengklik sesuatu di komputernya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kami sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi Anda pagi ini, tapi tidak ada jawaban, dan kami sudah meninggalkan pesan kalau dr. Kwon punya urusan keluarga mendadak dan harus segera pulang. Dia tidak akan kembali ke sini hari ini."

"Oh," ucapku kecewa.

Di mana ponselku? Aku mulai mencari-carinya di tasku, tapi ada begitu banyak sampah di sana, dan aku tidak akan pernah menemukan ponselku kalau tidak mengeluarkan separuh isi tasku, dan ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk mengekspos lima puluh ribu lembar kertas tagihan dan bungkus permen karet.

Sialan, aku gagal mendapatkan pil kontrasepsi hari ini. Berita ini membuatku sedih, dan hampir membuatku menangis.

Gadis itu melihatku penuh simpati. "Bagaimana kalau Anda duduk di ruang tunggu sambil mengisi formulir, Nona Byun. Aku akan melihat apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk Anda saat ini. Apa Anda ingin minum kopi atau teh panas? Kami punya teh hijau, chamomile, dan Earl Grey."

Aku menatapnya sambil berkedip bingung. "Teh panas?"

"Ya, Nona. Kami juga punya madu kalau Anda ingin teh manis."

Sialan! Aku berada di dunia mana? Walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Ibu Chanyeol, tapi aku yakin, seandainya dia mencoba untuk membunuhku dalam tidur, aku pasti akan tetap mencintainya. Tempat praktek ini memenuhi setengah impian vaginaku; setengah yang lain dipenuhi oleh kejantanan Chanyeol, tentu saja.

"Umm... kopi?" jawabku.

"Krim dan gula?"

"Ya, kalau boleh."

"Kami punya vanila, hazelnut, dan kopi pekat," ucapnya lagi.

Aku harus mengendalikan kegembiraanku...

"Vanila," jawabku.

"Pilihan bagus. Silakan duduk, Nona. Seseorang akan membawakan minuman untuk Anda."

Ya, aku pasti sudah mati dan masuk ke surga dokter kandungan. Oh, Tuhan. Aku mengambil formulir dan duduk di ruang tunggu, sekarang aku sama sekali tidak keberatan karena dr. Kwon tidak berada di sini. Aku mulai mengisi formulir dan seorang gadis membawakanku secangkir kopi. Tidak mengherankan lagi, kopinya benar-benar nikmat.

Aku rasa aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini untuk mengunjungi dokter—apalagi dokter kandungan. Tapi, keajaiban sudah terjadi hari ini. Tempat ini bisa mengubah segalanya.

Aku mengembalikan formulir. Sekretaris mengambilnya dari tanganku dan mengatakan, "Dr. Lee memeriksa beberapa pasien dr. Kwon hari ini. Dia bilang dia bisa menambahkan satu lagi pasien kalau Anda berkenan."

"Dr. Lee?" tanyaku penasaran. Selama itu bukan dr. Park, aku tidak akan keberatan.

"Ya. Dia salah satu dokter terbaik di Gyeonggi, jadi Anda tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Sang Sekretaris.

"Baiklah, aku bersedia," ucapku.

"Bagus, aku akan memberitahu dr. Lee kalau Anda sudah berada di sini. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau lagi menerima pasien baru sekarang, jadi aku rasa Anda benar-benar beruntung." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, membuatku rileks. "Apa Anda mau kopi lagi?"

"Ya, terima kasih."

Menunggu untuk diperiksa dokter di sini berjalan dengan sangat singkat jika dibandingkan dengan tempat praktek dokter lain, belum lagi ada secangkir kopi nikmat yang tersedia dan air terjun memesona.

Seorang perawat memanggilku, kemudian ia menimbang berat badanku dan tanda-tanda vitalitasku, lalu membawaku ke ruang periksa. Dia menyuruhku membuka baju dan alih-alih menyuruhku memasang pakaian yang terbuat dari kertas gatal, mereka ternyata punya pakaian yang terbuat dari sutra yang terasa sejuk di kulit.

Dinding ruang periksa dicat warna merah muda pucat dengan lilin—lilin!—di rak dekat ruang ganti, dan langit-langitnya dilukis dengan pemandangan matahari tenggelam. Ini akan menjadi pemandangan yang sangat indah saat kau membuka lebar kakimu.

Ada semangkuk permen cokelat terletak di dekat meja pemeriksaan dan sebuah speaker di sudut langit-langit yang memainkan musik suara tetesan air, tapi tidak seperti suara yang dihasilkan oleh air terjun di ruang tunggu.

Aku akan sangat bahagia kalau bisa tinggal di sini. Bahkan, tempat ini lebih baik daripada tempat spa yang terakhir kukunjungi di Seoul. Ibuku bahkan mengoceh tanpa henti tentang tempat spa itu. Oh, lihat Baekhyun, mereka memberikan kita sparkling water!

Air? Pfffttt.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan kemudian seorang dokter wanita anggun bertubuh ramping, memasuki ruangan. Dia wanita yang cantik dengan kulit yang bagus, giginya seputih mutiara dan membuat wajahnya terlihat cerah saat ia tersenyum. Dia juga tidak bergerak tergesa-gesa dan sepertinya senang melihatku.

Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan. "Halo, Baekhyun. Aku dr. Lee, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih," jawabku dengan senang hati.

Ini mungkin lebih baik daripada yang kupikirkan. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Lisa tidak merekomendasikan dokter ini padaku, tapi malah merekomendasikan dr. Kwon. Kemudian aku teringat perkataan sekretaris tentang dr. Lee yang tidak menerima pasien baru, dan mungkin ini alasan Lisa.

"Maaf kau tidak menerima telepon kami pagi ini. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa tidak nyaman saat kau datang menemui kami," lanjut dr. Lee. Dia menarik kursi dan membuka grafikku.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Apa kau ke sini untuk pengecekan rutin?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Dan aku ingin mulai mengonsumsi pil kontrasepsi."

"Apa ini akan menjadi kali pertama kau mengonsumsi pil kontrasepsi?"

"Tidak, pilku habis sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Aku baru pindah ke sini jadi aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meluangkan waktu membelinya."

"Apa kau pernah berhubungan seks tanpa pengaman dalam rentang waktu itu?"

"Tidak, Dokter."

"Apa saat ini kau aktif secara seksual?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau punya lebih dari satu pasangan?"

"Tidak."

"Kapan terakhir kali kau berhubungan seks?"

"Umm... dua hari yang lalu," jawabku, aku kembali teringat di malam saat aku mengunjungi Chanyeol di rumahnya, langsung setelah pulang bekerja. Dia bekerja di shift pagi, jadi dia sudah pulang beberapa jam sebelum aku. Kami berencana pergi keluar untuk makan malam, tapi satu ciuman singkat mengarah ke hal lain, dan kami akhirnya melakukan seks di sana, di atas meja dapur. Dan sekali lagi di kamar mandinya.

Ya, lagi pula makan tidaklah penting.

"Apa kau pernah mengidap abnormal PAP smear?" lanjut dr. Lee.

"Tidak."

"Kapan pemeriksaan terakhirmu?"

"Sekitar setahun yang lalu."

Dia bertanya apa aku secara rutin mengonsumsi pil kontrasepsi, dan kemudian memberitahu alternatif selain pil, seperti cincin dan suntikan. Setelah selesai, dia memintaku untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Dia menyalakan lampu yang lebih terang agar dia bisa melihat dengan jelas dan memerintahkanku untuk menempatkan kakiku di atas penopang kaki yang terletak di kiri-kanan tempat tidur.

Seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, lukisan matahari terbenam di langit-langit membuatku rileks.

Dia berkata, "Baiklah, kau akan merasakan sedikit tekanan," dan kemudian ia mulai memeriksaku. Dia tidak berbicara selama beberapa saat ketika ia bekerja, dan kemudian ia mulai berbicara lagi.

"Jadi, apa kau dan pria ini punya hubungan serius?"

Anehnya, pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya tidak terdengar dipaksakan. Ini seperti perbincangan yang kulakukan dengan teman wanitaku.

"Yeah... tapi, ini semua masih baru," akuku.

"Tapi, kau menyukainya?"

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya," ucapku sambil melamun. Menyedihkan.

Aku hampir bisa mendengar senyum dalam suaranya. "Apa kau bertemu dengannya setelah pindah ke sini? Atau dia ikut pindah bersamamu?"

"Tidak, aku bertemu dengannya di sini," jawabku.

"Pasti menyenangkan sekali," ucapnya. "Suamiku dan aku sudah bersama-sama lebih dari tiga puluh tahun. Tapi, aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana perasaanku saat kami pertama kali berkencan."

"Kau beruntung punya pernikahan abadi seperti itu," ucapku.

"Ya. Seperti apa pria istimewamu ini?"

"Oh, dia, eh... dia benar-benar pintar, manis. Tampan. Dia sangat sabar dan pengertian. Dia punya mata dengan tatapan paling dalam yang pernah kulihat."

Aku hampir mengatakan kalau dia seorang dokter, tapi aku langsung menghentikan ucapanku. Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti seseorang yang mengencani Chanyeol hanya karena profesinya. Daehyun membuatku memikirkan kembali bagaimana pendapat orang lain saat melihat hubungan kami.

"Kedengarannya dia pria yang sempurna," ia mengamatiku dengan gembira. "Di mana kau bekerja, Baekhyun?"

"Di Rumah Sakit Gyeonggi. Aku seorang perawat."

"Benarkah?" Suaranya terdengar sangat tertarik. "Suamiku bekerja di sana. Anakku juga."

Potongan puzzle mulai tersusun di benakku. Ada yang tidak beres, dan aku mulai cemas. Aku mencoba untuk melihat dokter ini, benar-benar melihatnya, aku ingin melihat apakah aku dapat menemukan sepintas wajah Chanyeol di wajah wanita ini, tapi setengah wajahnya tertutup masker.

"Benarkah?" Aku memaksakan suaraku agar tetap terdengar santai. "Bagus. Apa mereka juga dokter?"

"Ya, keduanya. Aku yakin kau sudah bertemu anakku, Park Chanyeol. Dia hospitalist di sana, jadi kalau kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya sampai sekarang, aku yakin kau akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi. Di lantai berapa kau bekerja?"

Sialan. Aku tidak percaya ini. Lisa bilang nama Ibu Chanyeol adalah dr. Park. Dokter ini memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai dr. Lee. Oh, Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk mendengarkan suara tetesan air dari speaker. Suara ini tidak lagi membuatku tenang saat Ibu Chanyeol kembali melihat kemaluanku. Aku harus tenang. Tarik napas dalam-dalam. Pikirkan tempat yang menyenangkan. Tatap lukisan matahari terbenam dan pikirkan tempat yang menyenangkan, Baekhyun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun?" tanya dr. Lee tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak menyakitimu, kan?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku umm... aku bekerja di lantai empat," ucapku parau. "Lantai itu tempat merawat pasien sesudah operasi. Tapi, kami juga merawat pasien lain. Kebanyakan pasien dialisis."

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Dr. Park? Suamiku seorang dokter bedah, jadi aku ragu kau akan melihatnya sesering kau melihat Chanyeol."

"Aku pernah mendengar tentangnya. Maksudku, tentang suamimu," ucapku. "Dia kadang-kadang juga menangani pasien gagal ginjal. Tapi, dr. Nam lebih sering melakukannya. Itu sebuah rumah sakit besar. Dan ya, aku sudah uh... aku sudah bertemu dengan anakmu. Dr. Park," aku meracau tanpa henti.

Oh, Tuhan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku masih bisa bicara. Kenapa aku masih belum pingsan saat menerima tekanan kuat yang menimpa pikiranku ini?

"Ya, itu rumah sakit besar," ucapnya setuju. "Aku rasa mereka terlalu menyiksa Chanyeol-ku yang malang. Mereka membuatnya terlalu sibuk. Aku harap Chanyeol punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri, mungkin dia bisa mencoba untuk menemukan Mrs. Perfect-nya," tambahnya. "Dia selalu pilih-pilih dengan pasangan kencannya, dan dia juga mendapat tekanan dari ayahnya."

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti memata-matai Chanyeol. Seharusnya aku tidak mendengarkan ini. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, aku memilih untuk tetap diam, dan dr. Lee memilih saat itu untuk menarik spekulum keluar. Tidak ada alat yang membentangkan vaginaku membuatku merasa sedikit lebih lega.

"Baiklah, aku pikir kita sudah selesai," ucapnya riang. "Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Hasil labmu akan keluar dalam waktu seminggu, dan kami akan menghubungimu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak normal. Tapi, ingat, tidak ada kabar berarti kabar baik."

"Terima kasih," ucapku sambil menghela napas.

Hampir selesai.

Berapa besar kemungkinan dia tidak akan mengingatku saat kami secara resmi diperkenalkan? Dan, apa Chanyeol punya rencana untuk memperkenalkanku pada ibunya? Kami baru seminggu berpacaran. Hubungan kami sudah resmi, tapi semuanya masih terlalu baru untuk memastikan seserius apa hubungan ini. Dan yang kutahu, awal-awal berpacaran memang menyenangkan, dan mungkin saja sekarang Chanyeol sudah bosan denganku.

Ini membuatku sedih, karena semua yang terjadi justru berdampak sebaliknya bagiku; setiap ciuman, setiap sentuhan, setiap kali dia membuatku tertawa dan tersenyum, aku semakin tergantung dengannya.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu berpakaian dan aku akan kembali beberapa menit lagi."

Aku cepat-cepat berpakaian setelah dia pergi. Dia kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan resep pil kontrasepsi dan secarik kertas untuk kubawa kembali ke sekretaris saat aku meninggalkan tempat praktek. Setelah menunjukan padaku arah apotek, dia mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan kami berpisah.

Dia dokter yang baik. Benar-benar wanita sempurna. Dalam keadaan normal, aku akan membunuh siapapun agar dia mau menjadi dokterku. Tapi, ini jauh dari keadaan normal, dan kalau aku beruntung, aku akan segera terbangun dan menyadari kunjunganku ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Atau mungkin mimpi buruk termewah yang pernah kumiliki. Kopinya benar-benar enak untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Aku merasa sedikit lebih baik saat aku berjalan keluar dari tempat praktek. Ini hampir berakhir.

Dan kemudian aku mendengar suaranya. Sebuah suara yang akan kukenal di manapun aku berada.

"Baekhyun?"

Ya, semuanya menjadi semakin buruk.

Aku mendongak dan melihatnya berdiri di ambang pintu sebuah ruangan. Ruangan dr. Lee. Dan kemudian dr. Lee kembali, dia berdiri di lorong sambil bolak-balik melihat kami berdua. Wajahnya menyala dengan senyum yang cemerlang.

"Chanyeol!" serunya. "Aku pikir kau akan datang ke sini nanti sore. Lucu sekali, kami berdua baru saja membicarakanmu. Kau kenal Baekhyun? Dia bekerja di Rumah Sakit Gyeonggi dan dia bilang dia mengenalmu."

Mata Chanyeol menatapku lama. Aku yakin wajahku menampilkan ekspresi teror paling menegangkan. Tapi dalam pembelaanku, aku berusaha keras untuk terlihat tidak panik.

"Ya, aku kenal Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol akhirnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

Sekarang, setelah kekagetannya hilang, ia terlihat bingung. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena aku juga tidak bisa memahami kekacauan ini.

"Oke, bagus kalau begitu. Jadi, aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan kalian lagi. Chanyeol, kau harus mulai memerhatikan dirimu. Baekhyun saja, yang baru pindah ke sini, sudah bertemu dengan Mr. Perfect-nya. Kau sudah di sini... berapa lama? Hampir enam belas tahun, kan?" ujar dr. Lee sambil mendesah.

Sekarang aku dapat melihat mereka berdiri berdampingan, aku bisa melihat kemiripan mereka. Hidung mereka sama, mata mereka sama, senyum mereka sama, warna rambut mereka sama, walaupun beberapa helai rambut dr. Lee sudah memutih.

Chanyeol bergerak tidak nyaman. Oke, ini mungkin sudah di luar kendali. Mungkin aku sebaiknya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang Ibu bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Aku sedang berbicara tentang cucu, Chanyeol!" tegur dr. Lee sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol. "Aku bertambah tua setiap hari." Dia tampaknya lupa kalau aku berdiri di sini.

Mata Chanyeol kembali menatapku, dan aku hanya mengangkat bahu tidak berdaya dan menggerakkan bibir "Maafkan aku!"

Pikiran licik melintas di benakku, aku bisa saja berjalan mengendap-endap keluar pintu, kemudian berlari seperti dikejar setan, dan tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya, seakan-akan tahu rencanaku. Aku mulai berkeringat dingin, tapi dr. Lee masih melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Jadi, untuk hari Jumat ini, Chanyeol... aku tahu kau sangat suka pai ceri yang selalu kubuat, tapi aku baru saja menemukan resep lemon chiffon dari Barefoot Contessa. Dan aku ingin membuatnya sebagai hidangan pencuci mulut. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Chanyeol kembali menatapku. Tubuhku membeku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berpamitan dan sekarang aku berdiri dengan canggung di sini sambil mendengarkan ibunya berbicara tentang cucu dan lemon chiffon. Belum lagi, lima belas menit yang lalu aku mengoceh tanpa henti tentang betapa hebat anaknya dan mengaku kalau kami pasangan seksual aktif.

Bunuh saja aku sekarang.

"Entahlah," ucap Chanyeol sambil lalu, matanya masih menatapku. "Apa kau suka lemon chiffon, Baekhyun?"

Dr. Lee menatapku sambil sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, kebingungan. Dia mungkin berpikir Chanyeol hanya menanyakan pendapat orang lain dan dia tidak ingin bersikap kasar dengan menunjukan secara terang-terangan kalau aku tidak akan ikut makan hidangan penutupnya, jadi pendapatku tidaklah terlalu penting. Dan kenapa mereka harus memedulikan pendapatku? Chanyeol tidak mengundangku untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

Sialan! Apa Chanyeol berencana untuk mengundangku bertemu dengan orang tuanya?

"Aku, uh..." Suaraku tiba-tiba hilang, aku cepat-cepat berdeham. "Aku dengar lemon chiffon itu lezat."

Ucapanku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi aku bersyukur masih bisa mengeluarkan suaraku tanpa harus pingsan. Dan jawabanku membuat dr. Lee tersenyum puas.

"Kalau kau bilang kau akan ke sini, aku akan membawa makan siang untukmu," lanjut Chanyeol. "Aku sekarang akan makan siang bersama ibuku."

Aku melirik ke belakangnya dan melihat dua bungkus bibimbap terletak di meja dr. Lee.

"Jangan konyol," ucapku cepat. Aku senang dia tidak membawakanku makan siang karena itu hanya akan memperlama waktuku tinggal di sini. "Aku benar-benar harus pergi. Hari ini aku sangat sibuk, banyak yang harus kulakukan. Senang bertemu denganmu, dr. Lee."

Dr. Lee melambai setengah hati. "Aku juga, Baekhyun. Kita akan bertemu lagi di pemeriksaanmu berikutnya. Semoga hubunganmu dengan pria istimewa itu berjalan dengan lancar."

Oke, ini mungkin terdengar aneh di telinga Chanyeol, tapi tidak mungkin aku menjelaskan padanya sekarang.

Baru saja aku berjalan lima langkah menuju pintu keluar, tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol menghentikanku.

"Oh, sialan... Tunggu, Baekhyun! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Chanyeol! Jangan mengumpat!" tegur dr. Lee.

Aku berdiri membeku, mungkin serupa dengan rusa yang tertangkap di cahaya lampu pemburu. Chanyeol bolak-balik melihat kami berdua.

"Jadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jadi apa?" ulang dr. Lee, bingung.

Chanyeol berbalik melihatku. "Maukah kau berbicara denganku di luar?"

"Oke," aku cepat-cepat setuju. Sambil mengalihkan perhatian ke arah dr. Lee, aku berkata, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Dokter," dan kemudian aku berjalan keluar pintu secepat mungkin tanpa terlihat mencurigakan.

Aku segera berjalan ke mobilku, jantungku masih berpacu. Chanyeol menghentikanku di tengah perjalanan menuju ke sana sambil menempatkan tangannya di bahuku.

"Baekhyun," ucapnya jengkel. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku berbalik untuk menghadapinya, mataku melebar panik. "Aku tidak tahu!" seruku. "Tadi dr. Lee memeriksaku, dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia berubah menjadi ibumu! Apa-apaan ini, Chanyeol? Lisa bilang nama ibumu dr. Park. Kenapa nama depan kalian berdua tidak sama?"

"Ibuku dr. Park-Lee Youngmi. Ibuku lebih sering dipanggil dr. Lee, karena koleganya sudah terbiasa memanggil ibuku seperti itu. Lee itu nama keluarganya," jawabnya, menjelaskan.

"Oh, Tuhan, kalau seseorang bernama dr. Park-Lee, dia harus memperkenalkan dirinya seperti itu." Ya, aku histeris sekarang.

"Apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya adalah ibumu tahu segala sesuatu tentang sejarah seksku, dia dan vaginaku sudah akrab dan saling bertegur sapa menggunakan nama belakang mereka, dan dia ibumu!"

Orang lain yang melihatku sekarang pasti berpikir aku sudah gila.

Tarik napas dalam-dalam, Baekhyun. Bayangkan air terjun.

Dan kemudian Chanyeol mulai tertawa. Tertawa!

"Kau benar-benar cantik saat wajahmu memerah seperti ini," ucapnya sambil tergelak, dan aku malu mendengar pujiannya. "Tapi, bukankah kau sedikit dramatis?" Dia menyilangkan tangannya saat kami berjalan kembali ke mobilku. "Ibuku seorang dokter, itu sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk melihat hal-hal seperti itu."

"Salah." Aku menggeleng, nada suaraku sudah tenang sekarang. "Tugas ibumu memang untuk melihat hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi, bukan untuk melihat kemaluanku."

"Ibuku mungkin akan senang kalau tahu tentang kita. Dia sepertinya menyukaimu."

"Aku bilang padanya kalau kita berhubungan seks," ucapku.

"Apa?" tanyanya kaget.

"Aku tidak bilang namamu padanya, tapi aku bilang padanya kalau aku berhubungan seks dengan seseorang. Itu sebabnya aku perlu pil kontrasepsi. Tapi, dalam pembelaanku, aku juga bilang kalau kita selalu memakai kondom dan aku benar-benar menyukaimu, mudah-mudahan saja aku terlihat pintar dan tidak terlalu gampangan."

Mulut Chanyeol langsung terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Aku yakin dia tidak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya. Pria malang.

"Itu tidak masalah," akhirnya ia bersuara. "Aku sudah dewasa, Baekhyun. Aku tinggal di rumahku sendiri. Aku sudah melewati masa dilarang berhubungan seks dengan seseorang."

"Ibumu akan membenciku," ucapku lemah.

"Aku bersumpah ibuku tidak akan membencimu."

"Aku rasa kau tidak terlalu mengerti seberapa parah situasi ini, Chanyeol."

"Aku rasa kau benar-benar sedang mendramatisir situasi, Baekhyun."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku yakin."

Dia menarikku dan memelukku erat sebelum mengecup keningku. Dia terasa begitu sempurna. Jadi, memangnya kenapa kalau ibunya tidak menyukaiku? Apa peduliku?

Baiklah, itu sebenarnya suatu kebohongan. Kebohongan yang sangat besar. Kalau ibunya membenciku, Chanyeol mungkin mengubah pikirannya terhadapku. Beberapa orang sangat berpegangan teguh dengan pendapat ibu mereka. Dan kalau Chanyeol membenciku karena ibunya membenciku, itu... akan sangat menyedihkan.

"Maukah kau kembali ke dalam?" tanyanya. "Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada ibuku secara resmi. Dan kau bisa makan setengah bibimbap milikku. Atau semuanya, kalau kau benar-benar lapar."

Benar-benar pria yang baik hati. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berkata tidak padanya?

"Apa kau yakin ini ide yang bagus?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menemui ibuku kalau aku pikir ini ide yang buruk."

Chanyeol menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jariku, ia memegang tanganku saat kami berjalan dari tempat parkir, menuju gedung.

"Jadi, aku Mr. Perfect-mu, ya?" tanyanya malu-malu, dan kemudian menyeringai nakal ke arahku. Aku mengerang dan membenamkan wajahku di lengan atasnya saat kami mencapai pintu depan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah melupakan ini, kan?" sindirku.

"Tidak akan, selama aku hidup," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Kami memasuki gedung. Sekretaris tersenyum saat kami berjalan melewati mejanya, dan kami terus berjalan menuju ruangan Ibu Chanyeol.

Aku bisa merasakan tanganku berkeringat, ini menjijikan, tapi Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku hampir pusing karena cemas saat kami semakin dekat dengan ruangan ibunya.

Ibunya duduk di meja sambil membaca grafik, bibimbap masih berada di dalam kantong plastik di depannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya saat kami sampai di ambang pintu, matanya langsung jatuh melihatku dan perlahan-lahan melihat tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tanganku.

Dia melihat kami penasaran. "Hei, Baekhyun," sapanya bingung. Dia kemudian melihat Chanyeol. "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol berdeham sambil melepaskan tanganku dan kemudian meletakan tangannya di bahuku, membimbingku masuk ke dalam ruangan ibunya.

"Uh, Ibu. Aku rasa tadi terjadi sedikit kesalahpahaman," ucapnya. Ia melihatku sambil menyeringai sombong. "Mr. Perfect Baekhyun yang Ibu bangga-banggakan tadi adalah aku."

Chanyeol sangat pintar memainkan kata-katanya. Tapi, mata dr. Lee melebar, dan aku berani bersumpah waktu sudah berhenti berjalan.

Oh, Tuhan. Tolong aku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **to be continued**


	16. Chapter 15

**.**

 **© mybluesky**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note:**

Courvoisier: brandy.

* * *

 **.**

"Tunggu sebentar..." Sepasang mata gelap melihatku dan Chanyeol secara bergantian dengan bingung, matanya terfokus pada tangan kami yang berpegangan. "Kalian berdua tidak bercanda, kan? Aku benar-benar kaget! Apa tadi kau berbicara tentang Chanyeol, Baekhyun?"

Wajahku memanas. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah mencair dan hilang ditelan bumi. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang, berdeham, dan mencoba untuk mempertahankan harga diriku yang tinggal sedikit.

Chanyeol tersenyum sombong dan menjawab, "Memangnya pria lain mana yang lebih sempurna daripada aku?" Suaranya terdengar menggoda, dan dr. Park-Lee menatapnya sambil menggeleng.

"Ya, tapi Baekhyun juga tidak bilang kau ini rendah hati," ucapnya terus terang, sambil mencibir. Situasi ini sangat lucu kalau aku bisa bernapas dengan normal.

Tarik napas dalam-dalam, Baekhyun. Pingsan dan membenturkan kepalamu di mejanya tidak akan menjadi pemanis situasi ini.

"Ibu! Aku ini rendah hati." Mata Chanyeol berpindah ke arahku, dan ia berpura-pura tersinggung.

Humor ringan yang dibawanya masuk ke ruangan membuatku merasa sedikit lebih baik, tapi aku tetap saja cemas. Lengannya masih berada di bahuku, ibu jarinya menggosok lembut kulitku.

"Aku senang sekali," ucap dr. Park-Lee dengan hangat, mengabaikan anaknya, dan aku kira dia sedang mencoba untuk membuatku tidak terlalu tegang.

Terima kasih, Tuhan, dia seorang wanita yang penyayang.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran? Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang Baekhyun padaku?"

"Kami baru resmi berpacaran minggu lalu," jawab Chanyeol.

"Minggu lalu?" Mata gelap dr. Park-Lee langsung berbalik menatapku, matanya melebar.

Aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan—mengingat bagaimana aku secara terang-terangan mengungkapkan kalau aku sudah menganiaya penis anaknya. Baru seminggu berpacaran dan aku sudah menggoda anak laki-laki kecilnya yang tidak berdosa.

Tapi, kami pakai kondom! Itulah yang ingin kuteriakan padanya sekarang. Bukankah kenyataan ini seharusnya membuatku mendapat sebuah pujian?

Oh ya, tentu saja tidak. Dia ingin cucu.

Tapi, aku harus memujinya—dia bisa menguasai dirinya dengan cukup cepat, senyumnya segera kembali seolah-olah tidak pernah mendengar apa-apa.

Chanyeol berdeham dan berkata, "Ya, Ibu. Tapi, kami sudah berkencan selama beberapa bulan dan aku benar-benar menyukainya." Chanyeol meremas pelan bahuku saat berbicara.

Oh, terima kasih, Tuhan. Aku ingin mencium Chanyeol sekarang, karena telah mengucapkan kata-kata manis dan menyelamatkanku. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya, karena aku masih terlalu takut untuk bicara, apalagi bermesraan dengan anak dr. Park-Lee di depannya.

"Aku ikut gembira," ucap dr. Park-Lee, kembali berseri-seri. "Apa kau masih harus pergi, Baekhyun? Aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau bergabung dengan kami untuk makan siang. Pasti kau merasa canggung tadi! Apa kau tahu aku ibunya?"

Dr. Park-Lee tertawa riang saat duduk, dan melihat sikap santainya membuatku merasa kecemasanku perlahan-lahan mencair. Mungkin dia mengerti. Mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Um, tidak... aku benar-benar tidak tahu," ucapku sambil tertawa gugup.

"Itu pasti gara-gara dr. Lee, kan?" Dia memutar matanya. "Ini membingungkan, aku tahu itu. Aku biasanya memang memakai nama keluargaku dulu, hanya beberapa orang saja yang memanggilku dr. Park. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang kenal dengan Sungjin atau Chanyeol," jelasnya, dan aku kira Sungjin pasti nama suaminya. "Silakan duduk, Baekhyun. Apa kau suka ayam katsu? Kita bisa makan siang berdua dengan bibimbap."

"Baekhyun bisa berbagi bibimbapku, Ibu," Chanyeol menawarkan saat kami berdua duduk.

"Apa kau yakin, Sayang?" tanya ibunya.

"Ya."

Dr. Park-Lee mengambil bibimbap dari kantong makanan, dia masih berbicara dengan penuh semangat tentang kesengsaraannya memakai nama depan keluarganya karena harus menulis tanda hubung saat menuliskan namanya menjadi Park-Lee.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk bengong sambil mencoba untuk memproses semua hal yang terjadi.

Chanyeol menggosok-gosok pahaku dengan tangannya, kemudian membungkuk dan berbisik, "Sudah kubilang ini semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sepertinya Chanyeol memang benar, dilihat dari cara dr. Park-Lee yang terus tersenyum ramah, aku mungkin memang sedikit mendramatisir situasi. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk mempersiapkan diri, kan?

Dr. Park-Lee meletakan bibimbap di depanku. "Jadi, Baekhyun," ucapnya santai, "Kau akan datang makan malam bersama kami hari Jumat, kan? Kau bisa bertemu dengan Ayah Chanyeol, dan aku berjanji dia akan menjaga sikapnya."

Dia melemparkan pandangan pada Chanyeol saat mengucapkan bagian terakhir, dan Chanyeol memutar matanya dengan kesal. Ini sedikit membingungkan.

"Um, yeah," jawabku ragu. "Kalau Chanyeol mau aku datang."

"Tentu saja dia mau," dr. Park-Lee menjawab untuk Chanyeol. "Benar, kan, Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja, Ibu," ucapnya dengan senyum dipaksakan, aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Tadi itu janggal sekali," ucapku saat kami memasuki apartemenku.

Kami tinggal di ruangan ibunya sekitar dua puluh menit sambil makan dan membahas cuaca, salah satu sepupu Chanyeol, dan tukang kebun dr. Park-Lee yang tidak membersihkan gulma di kebunnya.

Topik tentang ayahnya tidak pernah muncul lagi, dan ibunya memelukku erat sambil menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya Bibi Youngmi.

Chanyeol melepaskan jaket dan menggantungnya di kursi dapur, tapi ia tidak menjawab ucapanku. Aku mulai berpikir pasti ada yang tidak beres sampai dia melangkah mendekat dan menyentuh wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian dia membungkuk dan memberiku ciuman dalam di bibirku. Dia tiba-tiba menarik dirinya.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu," ucapnya.

"Oke."

Dia menghilang di lorong, meninggalkanku yang sedang mengerutkan kening. Aku masih memikirkan reaksinya saat mendengar aku akan ikut makan malam dengan orang tuanya, tapi karena kami kembali ke apartemenku dengan mobil terpisah, aku jadi tidak bisa bertanya padanya tentang hal itu. Aku menuangkan minuman di gelas dan meletakkannya di meja kopi di ruang tengah saat dia kembali. Dia mendekatiku lagi dan menyelipkan sehelai rambut di belakang telingaku.

"Hei," gumamnya, dan kembali menciumku.

Ciuman ini lebih dalam, lidahnya melesat keluar untuk menjilati bibir bawahku. Aku membuka bibirku dan menikmati rasa manisnya sesaat sebelum aku menarik diri.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, mengerutkan kening.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengucapkan ini dengan halus. "Apa kau tidak ingin aku ikut makan malam bersama orang tuamu?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya sedikit tersinggung.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku melihat reaksimu. Maksudku, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Aku tidak akan tersinggung. Dan jujur saja, aku tidak pernah berharap akan bertemu dengan ibumu secepat ini..."

"Aku senang kau bertemu dengannya," jawab Chanyeol, dan kemudian ia membungkuk untuk menciumku lagi, cara ini efektif untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dan hampir membuatku lupa dengan apa sebenarnya yang ingin kuketahui. "Sekarang, dua wanita favoritku di dunia sudah saling mengenal."

Aku punya firasat Chanyeol berusaha untuk menghindari pertanyaanku.

Kemudian dia mulai mencium leherku, dan aku tidak lagi peduli.

Aku membuka kancing kemejanya dengan terburu-buru, dan mendorong kemejanya lepas dari bahunya, dan sisanya pakaian kami terlepas dengan cara yang sama.

Aku memaksa ibunya keluar dari pikiranku, dan kami berhubungan seks di tempat tidurku, gerakan kami lambat, ciuman kami bergairah. Kami berbaring di seprai kusut setelahnya sambil berpelukan, tak satu pun dari kami ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Punggungku menempel di dadanya dan jarinya bermain-main di kulit perutku.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya di rambutku. "Kau milikku selama enam hari penuh..."

"Aku harus bekerja hari Kamis," ucapku menyesal.

"Lima setengah hari, kalau begitu. Aku tidak terlalu keberatan."

"Mmm. Aku sudah tidak sabar, dr. Park," sahutku.

Dia terdiam sejenak, dan kemudian berkata, "Jadi umm... Kau mau pergi keluar Sabtu ini?"

Aku memutar leherku untuk melihatnya sambil tersenyum menggoda. "Dr. Park... apa kau mengajakku pergi berkencan?"

Dia menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau akan mengatakan iya kalau ini kencan?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Aku bisa menjamin kau akan menyesal kalau menjawab tidak, Nona Byun."

"Benarkah?" Aku memutar tubuhku untuk menghadapnya dan menyeringai. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali mengorek pertanyaanku sebelumnya. "Bagaimana dengan Jumat?"

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Makan malam dengan orang tuamu. Apa kau ingin aku datang?"

"Kau diundang, kan?" ucapnya.

"Ibumu yang mengundangku. Aku bertanya apa kau ingin aku datang."

"Tentu saja aku ingin kau datang," ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertingkah aneh?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tidak bertingkah aneh. Hanya saja..." Suaranya langsung pelan, dia mendesah, dan mengangkat tangan untuk menggosok matanya. "Aku hanya gugup karena kau akan bertemu dengan ayahku."

"Kenapa? Apa kau pikir dia tidak akan menyukaiku?" tanyaku, tiba-tiba cemas.

Dia menciumku dengan lembut dan jari-jarinya dengan hati-hati mendorong rambut dari wajahku.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyukaimu, Baekhyun."

Aku memejamkan mata, memaksa diriku untuk rileks. Tapi, sentuhannya yang menenangkan tidak sanggup untuk menghapus semua ketakutan yang masih bersarang di pikiranku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aku benci harus bekerja saat Chanyeol libur.

Yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah Chanyeol sendirian di rumah, terlihat seksi dan menawan, sedangkan aku bekerja membersihkan kotoran dan memikul keluhan kasar dari dokter yang tidak menarik. Untuk membuat keadaan lebih buruk, sensus sedang rendah, artinya kami tidak punya banyak pasien. Ini seharusnya bisa dimanfaatkan dengan menyelinap pergi ke ruang tunggu piket hospitalist bersama Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak berada di sini.

Hanya Sehun yang membuatku terhibur. Ada seorang mahasiswi yang menjadi tanggungannya saat ini, dan dia memanggilnya Long Legs, karena kemampuan luar biasanya untuk mengambil barang-barang dan menyusuri lorong dengan sigap setiap kali Sehun lupa, dan dia juga sering berkunjung ke apotek. Sehun juga tidak segan-segan mengambil keuntungan darinya di setiap kesempatan, Sehun menyuruhnya untuk memandikan semua pasien. Tapi, aku kira mahasiswi ini naksir dengan Sehun karena dia selalu cekikikan dan melakukan semua yang diminta Sehun tanpa bertanya.

Kami berdua akhirnya menyelinap kabur ke ruang istirahat di sore hari sambil membawa telepon nirkabel agar sekretaris dapat menghubungi kami kalau diperlukan.

Sehun melahap kue yang dibelinya dari lantai bawah.

"Ah," ucapnya memuji. "Mereka memang tidak bisa memasak, tapi kue ini lumayan enak."

"Aku yakin kue itu bukan mereka yang buat," ucapku.

"Ya, tapi tetap saja enak." Dia menjulurkan sepotong besar kue di depan wajahku, aku yakin akan tersedak sampai mati kalau menelan semuanya langsung. "Kau mau?"

Aku menolak tawarannya, dan ia mengangkat bahu dan memasukan potongan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya yang menganga. Aku mengernyitkan hidung, jijik.

"Aku yakin sistem pencernaanmu membencimu."

"Sistem pencernaanku mencintaiku sekarang," ucap Sehun dengan mulut penuh kue.

Kami duduk diam sejenak saat dia makan, dan kemudian aku berkata, "Jadi, apa aku diizinkan untuk bertanya tentang dr. Xi?"

Sehun menatapku sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku sudah berhenti menjadi pengecut," ucapku. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Ya, aku masih ingin mengorek hal-hal yang bukan urusanku. Tapi, Sehun tahu tentangku dan Chanyeol—ia membantu hubunganku—jadi, aku rasa akan cukup adil kalau aku tahu kabar terbaru tentangnya dan dr. Xi.

Aku kaget karena dia langsung cemberut. "Dia mengencani orang lain."

"Benarkah?" aku terkesiap.

"Hubungan mereka tidak serius. Setidaknya, begitulah pikirku. Tapi, mereka pergi berkencan."

"Aku pikir kalian berdua masih tidur bersama," ucapku tidak percaya.

"Ya, memang," ucapnya meyakinkan. "Tapi, inilah yang selalu dia lakukan—saat dia marah, dia akan pergi berkencan dengan orang lain untuk membuatku kesal."

"Sepertinya itu berhasil," ucapku.

"Tentu saja itu berhasil, Baekhyun. Oh, Tuhan. Kau juga akan kesal, kan, kalau Chanyeol berkencan dengan orang lain?"

"Ya, tentu saja," seruku gusar sambil memikirkan bagaimana seandainya itu terjadi. "Tapi, itulah sebabnya aku berhenti menjadi pengecut. Kalau kau berhenti menjadi pengecut, mungkin dia tidak akan marah lagi."

"Terserahmu saja."

"Sulit untuk merasa kasihan padamu saat kau bersikap seperti bajingan." Aku sudah belajar harus bicara terus terang pada Sehun—ia lebih menghormatimu ketika kau tidak bicara tentang omong kosong.

"Aku tidak ingin menerima belas kasihanmu, jadi terserahmu saja." Dia mengambil krim yang tersisa di wadah kue dengan jarinya.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk mengganti profesi?" tanyaku.

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus mengganti profesiku?"

"Kau tahu alasannya."

Sehun tetap diam. Dia terus mengikis krim di wadah kue, seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang terpenting di dunia. Seolah-olah dia tidak pernah makan gula selama bertahun-tahun.

Aku memberinya waktu, aku tidak ingin terlalu menekannya. Saat dia akhirnya menatapku lagi, ekspresinya seperti sudah kalah.

"Kau tahu, aku adalah orang pertama di keluargaku yang lulus dari perguruan tinggi," ucapnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ini mungkin tidak terlalu berarti bagi orang lain, tapi ini sangat berarti untukku," ucapnya lagi.

"Banyak orang tidak bisa menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Kau harus bangga pada dirimu sendiri," sahutku.

"Tapi, Luhan dan aku berbeda," lanjutnya. "Dia berasal dari keluarga kaya. Orangtuanya membayar biaya kuliahnya sampai lulus sekolah kedokteran. Aku harus meminjam uang untuk bisa bersekolah di perguruan tinggi terbuka dan berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapat gelarku. Dan ya, aku tahu ini mungkin terdengar bodoh, tapi aku tidak ingin selalu dipandang sebelah mata sepanjang hidupku." Dia menatapku lama dan berkata, "Luhan terbiasa dengan gaya hidup mewah, dan aku tidak mampu untuk mengikutinya."

Dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi lebih masuk akal.

"Gaya hidup bukanlah hal terpenting," ucapku.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan gaya hidup dr. Xi, dia seorang dokter, gajinya cukup besar. Perawat memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi milioner, tapi kami juga tidak akan hidup miskin. Ada peluang untuk mendapat gaji yang lebih baik.

"Untuk beberapa orang, gaya hidup adalah prioritas utama," sahut Sehun.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk ikut sekolah praktisi keperawatan? Di tempat bekerjaku dulu, mereka akan membayar semua biaya sekolahmu kalau kau setuju untuk bekerja dengan mereka selama satu tahun setelah lulus," ucapku.

Sehun merobek pembungkus wadah kue. "Ya, aku sudah memikirkannya."

"Dan..?"

"Entahlah. Terlalu banyak yang harus dipelajari," ucapnya putus asa.

Aku kembali duduk bersandar di kursiku dengan gusar. "Aku rasa kau tidak benar-benar menyukai dr. Xi."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tersinggung.

"Kau tidak ingin bersamanya karena kau pikir karirmu tidak cukup pantas untuknya, dan kau pada dasarnya baru saja mengaku kalau kau terlalu malas untuk kembali ke sekolah."

"Aku tidak malas, aku hanya pemikir. Itu berbeda. Dan aku masih berpikir tentang itu," ucap Sehun.

"Berpikir lebih cepat. Dia tidak akan menunggumu selamanya," ucapku membalikan kata-katanya.

"Yeah, yeah." Dia menatapku, tiba-tiba matanya bersinar jahil. "Jadi, itu benar?"

Aku bingung melihat perubahan sikapnya. "Apa yang benar?"

"Kau membiarkan Ibu Chanyeol periksa kemaluanmu."

"Sehun!" Aku terkesiap dan langsung malu. "Siapa yang bilang?"

"Lisa, tentu saja. Dia tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya, tapi aku rasa kau sudah tahu itu." Dia terlihat sedikit kasihan, tapi masih ada humor di mata birunya. "Dan dia bertindak seolah-olah menyesal setelah mengucapkannya."

"Tidak juga," ucapku berterus terang, dan dia mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Baekhyun. Tidak banyak gadis yang dapat mengatakan kalau pacar ibunya sendiri sudah meraba indung telur dan menekan vagina mereka. Tidak ada cara mengucapkan 'senang bertemu denganmu' yang lebih baik daripada membuka kakimu lebar-lebar dan menampilkan pemandangan yang frontal."

Aku membiarkan kepalaku jatuh di atas meja, dan membentur permukaannya dengan suara keras. Aku mengerang.

"Apa aku gadis paling sial di dunia? Aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak pergi ke tempat prakteknya. Tapi dalam pembelaanku, mereka punya air terjun. Dan kopi, Sehun. Kopi!" Aku meninju permukaan meja untuk menekankan ucapanku, dan Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Percayalah, aku sudah mendengar semua itu. Tempat prakteknya seperti kuil suci bagi vagina. Ibu Chanyeol terkenal karena itu. Vagina dari seluruh negara bagian datang ke Gyeonggi untuk menyembahnya."

"Ya! Tempat itu seperti surga vagina. Dan Ibu Chanyeol adalah dewi vaginanya."

"Ya... tapi, vaginamu mengalami hari yang cukup suram," ucapnya serius, dan pintu terbuka saat itu juga. Long Legs datang, dan dia tampak waspada saat mengintip kami berdua.

Wajahku memanas. Bagus sekali.

"Uh..." Dia jelas kehilangan kata-katanya. "Sehun-sunbae, infus Nyonya Ahn bocor. Aku sudah menghentikan cairannya, tapi aku rasa kita perlu mengganti yang baru."

Sehun mendesah, lalu perlahan-lahan berdiri. Long Legs menghilang keluar pintu. Dia berbalik melihatku sambil menyeringai geli, dan menambahkan, "Jangan membuat marah Dewi Vagina, Baekhyun."

Dia melambai-lambaikan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahku, dan menyelinap keluar pintu sambil terkekeh.

Keparat.

Aku akhirnya berjalan kembali ke stasiun perawat dan memeriksa semua pasienku. Mereka tidak butuh apa-apa.

Saat aku kembali, aku melihat seorang dokter bertubuh tinggi mengenakan scrub biru muda dengan topi bedah di kepalanya. Beberapa helai rambutnya yang sudah beruban keluar dari topinya. Dia sudah berumur, tapi tampan. Sangat tampan. Sebanding dengan Chanyeol.

Aku tidak sadar masih menatapnya sampai Sehun berjalan di sebelahku, sambil berusaha menahan gelak-tawanya. Brengsek.

Dan kemudian dokter itu berbalik, dan untuk kedua kalinya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga hari, aku ingin jatuh ke lantai dan langsung mati.

Bentuk wajahnya sama persis dengan Chanyeol, postur tubuhnya juga sama.

Terima kasih, Tuhan, aku tidak menganga. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat; aku hanya belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan kalau ayahnya tampan. Dan sekarang aku merasa kotor dan jijik pada diriku sendiri. Aku bahkan hampir meneteskan air liur saat melihat ayah pacarku sendiri.

Tapi dalam pembelaanku, dia benar-benar mirip Chanyeol. Chanyeol versi tua, dia benar-benar mirip Chanyeol.

Aku akhirnya menyadari dr. Park sedang bicara.

"Apa seseorang mau memberitahuku di mana grafik pasien ruang 432 berada, atau apa aku perlu membentuk regu pencari?" candanya.

Suaranya terdengar ramah, sama sekali tidak keras dan kasar seperti yang kupikirkan. Aku melihat grafik pasien itu tersimpan di paling pojok rak grafik. Aku berjalan dan menariknya keluar, kemudian menyerahkannya pada dr. Park tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Dia menatap mataku saat mengambil grafik lalu tersenyum simpul. Bahkan senyumnya mirip dengan senyum Chanyeol. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," ucapku, memaksa agar suaraku terdengar ceria. Kalau aku akan bertemu secara resmi dengannya hari Jumat ini, aku harus memberikan kesan baik di depannya.

Sialan, mudah-mudahan saja dia lupa dia pernah melihatku.

"Apa kau yang merawat pasien ini?" tanyanya.

"Um, bukan. Kris yang merawatnya. Apa kau ingin aku untuk menghubunginya?"

"Ya, tapi kalau kau bisa sekalian mengambil kantong foley, aku akan sangat berterima kasih. Dan tolong beri tahu pada Kris kalau aku akan mengganti tabung dada pasiennya, jadi pasien ini bisa pulang membawanya saat dokter primernya memperbolehkan untuk pulang."

Aku mengambil pesanannya dan dia kembali mengucapkan terima kasih saat mengambilnya dari tangaku. Kemudian dr. Park merobek selembar kertas dari grafik pasiennya dan meletakannya di atas meja, ini membuatku kaget.

"Grafik ini salah," ucapnya dingin. "Bilang pada perawat yang piket sebelum ini kalau dia salah menulis grafik. Kesalahan sedikit saja dapat membahayakan keselamatan pasien." Dia benar, dan sikapnya sekarang masuk akal. Aku mengangguk saat mengambil kertas itu dari meja.

"Ya, Tuan."

Dia berdiri dan masuk ke kamar pasiennya, dan saat ia akan meninggalkan ruangan dia mengucapkan selamat siang pada kami semua. Aku lebih bingung dari sebelumnya karena dia sama sekali tidak terlihat mengerikan. Tapi, aku bukan anaknya. Dia mungkin memperlakukan Chanyeol dengan cara berbeda, dan aku semakin gugup dan waspada dari sebelumnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Rumah Keluarga Park sangat besar, rumahnya dikelilingi oleh pagar besi dan kotak surat bata. Walaupun tidak ada air terjun, tapi ada jalan melingkar dengan air mancur di tengahnya. Banyak tanaman dan semak-semak cantik tersebar di sepanjang taman, dan aku yakin pada waktu tertentu dalam setahun, bunga-bunga cantik akan bermekaran di seluruh kebun yang diselingi oleh patung hewan kecil, seperti tupai, kura-kura dan anak rusa.

Aku merasa seperti bertualang ke benteng Penyihir Putih di Narnia, tapi tempat ini jauh lebih subur dan hijau dan tidak ada patung-patung hewan yang berekspresi horor di wajah mereka.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di jalan masuk dan melangkah keluar dari mobil. Dia berjalan ke sisi penumpang dan meraih tanganku.

"Aku gugup," ucapku, suaraku bercampur antara kagum dan takut.

Kecemasan dan ketakutan untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya semakin meningkat dari waktu ke waktu, dan sekarang, jarakku dengan ayahnya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, aku merasa jantungku akan segera meledak keluar. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Chanyeol tentang pertemuanku dengan dr. Park, hari Kamis lalu, dan ia berusaha menenangkanku dengan ciuman dan kata-kata manis, tapi itu tidak bisa membantuku merasa lebih baik dalam waktu lama. Chanyeol meremas tanganku dan membawaku berjalan masuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya, tapi tidak ada keyakinan dalam suaranya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya." Dia memberi ciuman di pelipisku, untuk meyakinkanku. "Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Selain kiamat?"

Dia terkekeh mendengar jawabanku, dan ini sama sekali tidak menenangkanku. Kami sudah berdiri di depan pintu sekarang, dan aku tidak ingin terus mendiskusikan ketakutanku, karena aku cemas ibu atau ayahnya mungkin saja berdiri di sisi lain pintu dan menguping pembicaraan kami. Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi, tapi aku paranoid sekali.

Dia membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk, mendesakku berjalan di depannya. Aku langsung mencium aroma makanan—aromanya pedas dan lezat, dengan sedikit aroma manis bercampur di udara. Kemudian aku melihat ke depan dan melihat seseorang, aku melompat kaget sambil memegang dadaku.

Chanyeol tertawa keras di belakangku, yang aku lihat adalah pantulan bayanganku di cermin yang berada tepat di seberang pintu. Aku dikagetkan oleh bayanganku sendiri.

Aku berbalik dan memukul lengannya. Usahanya untuk menghindari pukulanku sia-sia, dan senyumnya tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Ini tidak lucu!" desisku padanya, dan dia merespon dengan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan memelukku erat agar aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Ini lucu."

"Ini mengerikan," ucapku merajuk.

Chanyeol tertawa lebih keras, dan kemudian ibunya tiba-tiba datang dengan mengenakan celemek kecil yang terikat rapi di pinggang rampingnya. Aku rasa kami berdua terlihat seperti anak-anak berusia lima belas tahun yang saling berusaha membebaskan diri, akhirnya Chanyeol mengendurkan pelukannya dengan perlahan. Aku tersenyum dan merapikan pakaianku, aku malu, tapi Bibi Youngmi terlihat senang.

"Baekhyun, aku senang kau akhirnya datang." Dia memeluk Chanyeol sebentar, dan kemudian, aku dibuat kaget olehnya, Bibi Youngmi memelukku dengan erat! Wanginya seperti wangi bunga lili bercampur dengan wangi rempah-rempah.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang," jawabku sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya dengan canggung sebelum dia melepaskanku. "Wangi masakannya enak sekali."

Dia tersenyum. "Ini wangi kari ayam madu dengan kentang dan sayuran. Makanan favorit pria Park. Dan tentu saja lemon chiffon sebagai hidangan penutup, yang akan segera menjadi makanan favorit mereka," tambahnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Ibu, di mana Ayah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Di ruang belajarnya. Baekhyun, kau mau membantuku di dapur?"

"Oh, tentu saja," jawabku.

Dia memimpin jalan. Furnitur mahal dan indah menghiasi setiap ruangan yang kami lewati sampai menuju dapur, dapurnya yang besar dan mewah dilengkapi dengan meja berbahan granit gelap dan lemari putih.

Ada sayuran yang sudah dipotong dan rempah-rempah di atas meja, dua wadah menggelegak di atas kompor dan sebuah wadah bersinar di dalam oven. Bibi Youngmi membuka laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah celemek.

"Ini," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan celemek padaku. "Aku tidak ingin membuat pakaianmu kotor. Ngomong-ngomong, gaunmu cantik sekali! Aku masih ingat saat muda dulu, saat aku masih bisa mengenakan gaun mini menggemaskan sepertimu. Sayangnya, tubuhku tidak seperti dulu lagi."

Wanita ini pasti sudah gila. Tubuhnya yang ramping dan anggun terbalut oleh rok dan blus ketat, aku bahkan melihatnya bekerja mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi. Melihat sepatunya saja sudah membuat kakiku sakit. Aku harus lebih sering berolah raga kalau menginginkan tubuh mengagumkan seperti itu di umur lima puluhan nanti.

Sifat rendah hati Chanyeol pasti menurun darinya.

"Terima kasih," ucapku sambil mengikat celemek di pinggang.

Dia berjalan ke seberang meja dan mengambil sebotol anggur. "Anggur?"

Aku benar-benar mencintainya.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawabku tanpa berpikir panjang. Kemudian aku sadar betapa bodohnya ucapanku, dan seharusnya aku menahan diri, tanganku langsung naik menutup mulutku. Dia tersenyum maklum sebelum menuangkan segelas anggur untukku.

"Kau tidak harus menahan diri saat bersamaku, Baekhyun," ucapnya meyakinkan. "Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Dan kalau Chanyeol menyukaimu, berarti kau jelas seorang gadis yang sangat istimewa."

Kata-katanya meringankan ketegangan sarafku, tapi kemudian aku mendengar suara tawa asing dari lantai atas dan aku meneguk anggur dengan cepat, menenggak setengah isinya sekaligus. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menenangkan diri sebelum berhadapan dengan kedua orang tua Chanyeol. Bibi Youngmi berjalan mendekati kompor dan mulai mengaduk sayuran, dan aku lihat dia juga punya segelas anggur yang ia letakan di meja untuknya sendiri.

Dia tidak menyuruhku melakukan banyak hal. Kami hanya berbicara, aku menyesap anggurku, dan tanpa sepatah kata pun, dia mengisi kembali gelasku dan berjalan kembali ke makanan yang ia buat. Kami bicara tentang rumah sakit dan Chanyeol dan supermarket tempat ia membeli peralatan masak barunya. Dia memperbolehkanku mengintip lemon chiffon-nya yang sedang dipanggang, dan kemudian aku membantunya mengatur meja makan.

Chanyeol masuk ke dapur beberapa saat kemudian, dia meletakan tangannya di pinggangku, bibirnya langsung mengecup pipiku. Aku mencoba untuk tetap rileks saat dia menyentuhku, tapi aku masih terlalu khawatir ibunya akan berpikir apa tentangku.

Bibi Youngmi sepertinya tidak peduli. "Apa yang sedang dilakukan ayahmu?" tanyanya.

"Membaca jurnal penelitian."

"Apa dia akan turun?" tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah, Ibu." Dia terdengar sedikit jengkel, tapi tangannya, yang telah berpindah ke lenganku, mengusap kulitku dengan lembut. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak ada, Sayang. Apa kau mau memberitahu ayahmu kalau makan malam sudah siap?"

Chanyeol mendesah, dia sedikit meremas tanganku, dan kembali berjalan keluar dapur. Bibi Youngmi bersenandung kecil saat kami selesai merapikan meja makan, dan dia menyalakan lilin di tengah-tengah meja.

Aku sudah menyelesaikan gelas anggur keduaku, tapi sarafku masih belum terlalu santai, aku masih cemas dengan apa yang harus kuhadapi.

Bibi Youngmi menuangkan segelas anggur di masing-masing gelas kami saat dr. Park masuk. Dia mengenakan kemeja dengan celana bewarna gelap. Rambutnya yang beruban tersisir rapi, matanya yang gelap berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lilin, dan dia tersenyum ramah. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang, ekspresinya terkontrol saat dia berjalan mengitari meja ke arahku.

Mata dr. Park segera jatuh melihatku. Dia terlihat sangat berbeda—lebih berkelas, lebih mengintimidasi—tanpa scrub dan topi bedahnya. Tapi, senyum menawan yang terpasang di wajahnya sedikit menghilangkan semua kegelisahan.

"Halo," sapanya ramah, dan aku membungkuk menyapanya, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman denganku.

Aku meraih tangannya dengan hati-hati, aku masih was-was ia akan melontarkan komentar tajam atau menunjukan indikasi kalau dia membenciku.

"Halo," jawabku gelisah. Lalu aku berkata pada diriku sendiri untuk tampil lebih percaya diri. "Aku Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun, aku Sungjin."

Ini permulaan yang baik, pikirku. Dia tidak menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya dr. Park. Tapi, dia juga tidak menunjukan indikasi kalau ia pernah melihatku.

Chanyeol menarik kursi untukku, dan aku duduk. Dia kemudian duduk di kursi, di sampingku.

"Wanginya enak," komentar Tuan Sungjin. Dia mengangkat alisnya saat duduk. "Ayam lagi, aku kira?" Dia melihat ke arah Bibi Youngmi.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Sayang," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan dokter tentang kolesterolmu."

Tuan Sungjin menatapku. "Bukankah ini lucu? Kau akan berpikir aku ini seorang penjaga sekolah hanya dengan melihat cara Youngmi bicara."

Aku tidak melihat humor dalam ucapannya, tapi aku memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum. Nadanya terkesan ringan—bahkan bercanda—tapi, aku menduga ada sebuah perselisihan tersembunyi di dalam ucapannya.

"Di mana Courvoisier-ku?" lanjutnya, tanpa menunggu respon pernyataan sebelumnya. "Chanyeol, kau tidak minum anggur, kan?"

Mata Chanyeol langsung jatuh ke atas meja, menatap segelas anggur putih di depannya. "Ini tidak penting, Ayah," ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan konyol, Nak. Anggur adalah minuman para wanita. Jangan tersinggung, Baekhyun." Dia kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari. Chanyeol melirikku meminta maaf, sementara aku hanya tersenyum kecil. "Di mana botol Courvoisier, Youngmi?"

"Ini, di sini," ucapnya dengan sabar, sambil mengambil sebuah botol. Bibi Youngmi meletakan sebotol kaca di atas meja dan Tuan Sungjin kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Mana gelas Chanyeol?" tanya Tuan Sungjin lagi.

"Tidak usah, Ayah," Chanyeol mencoba untuk menolak. "Aku benar-benar tidak keberatan minum anggur."

Tuan Sungjin menuangkan segelas brandy untuk Chanyeol, mengabaikan protesnya. Saat Chanyeol mengambil gelasnya untuk minum, Tuan Sungjin buru-buru menghentikannya.

"Diamkan sebentar, Chanyeol! Minuman ini butuh waktu setidaknya satu menit untuk bernapas sebelum kau meminumnya atau kau akan membunuh rasanya."

Baiklah, pecinta brandy. Aku menyesap lama minuman anggurku sambil meyakinkan diriku, lagi dan lagi, kalau Ayah Chanyeol tidak mungkin berkelainan jiwa. Mereka tidak mengizinkan orang gila untuk mengoperasimu, kan? Tapi, orang waras mana yang membuat keributan gara-gara minuman anaknya?

Tubuh Chanyeol membeku, dia duduk tidak nyaman di sampingku, dan Bibi Youngmi dengan diam menyelesaikan segala sesuatunya.

Aku salah. Ini adalah situasi yang paling canggung yang pernah kualami.

Bibi Youngmi akhirnya duduk dan, sambil tersenyum gembira, mengatakan, "Baiklah, mari makan."

Kami membalik piring masing-masing. Bibi Youngmi membantu mengambilkan makanan untuk Tuan Sungjin kemudian mengisi piringnya sendiri, dia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membantuku mengambil makanan, tapi kemudian aku menolak dan sebagai gantinya aku mengambilkan makanan untuk Chanyeol sebelum mengambil makanan untukku sendiri.

Setelah piring kami penuh, dan Tuan Sungjin akhirnya memperbolehkan Chanyeol untuk minum brandy-nya, Tuan Sungjin berkata, "Jadi Baekhyun, dimana kau dan Chanyeol bertemu?"

Dia menatapku penasaran, dan aku cepat-cepat menelan makanan dan berdeham sebelum menjawab, "Kami bertemu di tempat kerja."

"Di tempat kerja? Kau bekerja di Rumah Sakit Pusat Gyeonggi?"

Aku seharusnya tersinggung karena dia tidak mengingatku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Caranya meminum brandy sudah cukup untuk membuatku waspada, dan kalau dia seketat itu dengan minuman, aku bisa membayangkan seberapa ketat cara pandangnya terhadap aspek kehidupan. Aku merasa kasihan dengan masa kecil Chanyeol.

"Ya, Tuan."

"Benarkah? Tapi, bukankah kau terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Kau bekerja di lantai mana?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia mengira aku seorang dokter, atau mungkin dia menolak untuk menerima kenyataan, atau mungkin dia benar-benar gila.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, aku berkata, "Um... lantai empat. Aku sebenarnya seorang perawat."

Chanyeol tidak kalah tegang duduk di sampingku, dan ini membuatku semakin gugup. Tuan Sungjin menatapku lama, lalu bergumam "hmm" pelan dan kembali makan.

"Oh," ucapnya singkat.

Dia mungkin berpikir tentang dr. Kim, sang ahli bedah yang seksi dan berdada besar. Dia mungkin bertanya-tanya apa yang dilihat Chanyeol dalam diriku, perawat yang bertubuh pendek dengan dada berukuran rata-rata dan bermata kecil.

Semua orang diam, dan aku terkesima. Pandangan Chanyeol menangkap mataku dan ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Dia melakukan ini hanya untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik, walaupun ia sendiri juga tegang.

Dan ini berhasil.

Aku ingin orang tua Chanyeol menyukaiku, aku ingin mereka mendukung dan meminta pendapatku mengenai hal-hal penting dan mengundangku kembali ke rumah mereka. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pangkal permusuhan antara Chanyeol dan ayahnya, dan aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi. Tapi, kalau Chanyeol mampu menyikat opini ayahnya ke samping, aku juga pasti bisa melakukan itu.

Suara Bibi Youngmi akhirnya memecah keheningan. "Baekhyun bilang dia baru saja pindah ke sini dari Seoul, Sayang. Kau sangat menyukai Seoul saat kita terakhir kali berkunjung ke sana." Dia menatapku dan menambahkan, "Kami pergi berjemur di pantai Gyeongpo untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas saat Chanyeol berumur lima belas tahun dan menginap di pusat kota Seoul selama lima hari."

"Aku hanya bilang kalau aku lebih menyukai daerah itu daripada Incheon," jawab Tuan Sungjin singkat. "Daerahnya sangat berlebihan. Kau tahu, aku pernah melihat tikus sebesar anjing di sana?"

Dia menatapku saat mengatakan ini, matanya tajam, seolah-olah aku punya penjelasan untuk binatang hasil mutasi itu.

Aku tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa. "Mengerikan sekali. Aku tidak tahu ada tikus sebesar itu di Seoul," aku akhirnya berhasil memaksa suaraku keluar.

"Apa? Bukan. Incheon yang punya tikus raksasa, Baekhyun. Apa kau mendengar ucapanku?"

"Ayah," potong Chanyeol, nada suaranya penuh peringatan.

Tuan Sungjin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol, kemudian kembali memandangiku, lalu dia kembali makan sambil sedikit mengangkat bahunya.

"Ya, tapi aku pikir Incheon itu indah," sambung Bibi Youngmi. "Walaupun orang-orang di sana minum soju terlalu sering. Tapi, kotanya benar-benar indah. Air lautnya sebening kristal!"

"Masakanmu benar-benar enak, Ibu," ucap Chanyeol, dan aku buru-buru mengangguk, sambil mengutuk diriku sendiri dalam hati karena bukan menjadi orang pertama yang mengatakan ini. Tuan Sungjin menunggu sejenak sebelum mulai menginterogasiku lagi.

"Jadi, kenapa kau pindah ke Gyeonggi, Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu, karena tidak mungkin aku membocorkan sedikitpun tentang kehidupan cintaku padanya. "Ayahku tinggal di sini, jadi sebelum ini aku hanya bisa mengunjunginya sekali setahun. Dan aku butuh perubahan."

"Sudah berapa lama kau berada di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sekitar dua bulan," jawabku.

"Apa kau akan kembali ke sekolah?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kembali ke sekolah untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung. Aku menyadari alasannya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau berencana untuk menjadi perawat selamanya?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Aku tiba-tiba mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan, dan masalah-masalah yang harus membuatnya berurusan dengan ayahnya saat tumbuh dewasa.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi seorang perawat, Ayah," sela Chanyeol tajam.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku mulai memanas, karena meskipun aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, tapi aku tetap merasa dipermalukan. Aku duduk semeja dengan para dokter, dan ini pada dasarnya menunjukan bahwa pilihan karirku berada di bawah standar. Hidupku tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang ada yang salah dengan menjadi seorang perawat," jawab Tuan Sungjin. "Setidaknya, bagi sebagian orang."

"Apa maksudnya?" tantang Chanyeol, dan Tuan Sungjin menghela napas berat.

"Maksudku adalah aku tidak melihat apa yang salah dengan dr. Kim." Chanyeol dan Bibi Youngmi mencoba untuk menyelanya, telinga Chanyeol mungkin lebih merah dari telingaku sekarang, tapi suara Tuan Sungjin semakin keras dan tak kenal ampun. "Dia seorang ahli bedah yang sangat sukses, ayahnya seorang Senator, dan entah apa alasannya, dia setuju untuk menikah denganmu."

Ada terkesiap kaget, tapi sedetik kemudian aku sadar, kalau akulah satu-satunya orang yang mengeluarkan suara.

Selama sepersekian detik, semua pasang mata tertuju padaku—mata Bibi Youngmi menatapku meminta maaf, mata Chanyeol melebar panik, mata ayahnya merendahkanku sambil tersenyum sombong. Kemudian semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat, suasana ruang makan kembali hidup, semua orang bicara sekaligus saat aku menelan kembali semua penghinaan yang membakar seperti api di tenggorokan.

Kata-kata yang sama menari di kepalaku saat Chanyeol mencoba untuk meminta maaf, wajahnya menahan malu saat ia mencari-cari alasan untuk ayahnya yang mengerikan.

Kata-kata yang sama, semuanya terasa sarat dan berat dan sulit untuk dipercaya.

Chanyeol akan menikah dengannya?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **to be continued**


	17. Chapter 16: Shameless

**.**

 **© mybluesky**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sebuah adegan bermain dengan sempurna di kepalaku.

Dalam kepalaku, _aku berdiri, langsung mengambil piring Chanyeol, dan melemparnya ke seberang meja makan seperti piringan frisbee mematikan. Makanan di dalam piring beterbangan ke segala arah dan piring melesat melewati kepala Tuan Sungjin, nyaris mengenai kepalanya._

 _Aku marah karena sasaranku tidak tepat, tapi aku juga sangat bersyukur—hal terakhir yang kuinginkan dalam hidupku adalah dicap sebagai pembunuh, terutama membunuh ayah pacarku sendiri, tapi, itu semua membuat Tuan Sungjin ketakutan dan dia terjatuh ke lantai, memohon ampun di kakiku. Dia tanpa sengaja menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan tulang ayam saat terjatuh, tapi sayangnya, lukanya tidak fatal. Lukanya berdarah, tapi karena merasa sangat gembira, Chanyeol dan Bibi Youngmi jatuh pingsan, dan aku satu-satunya orang yang sadar dengan lukanya, lukanya berada di punggung dan dia tidak bisa menjangkaunya._

 _"Baekhyun!" ucapnya putus asa, suaranya terdengar menderita saat dia akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya. "Tolong aku! Aku akan mati kehabisan darah kalau kau tidak menyelamatkanku dengan kemampuan perawat supermu!"_

 _Aku tertawa mengejek dan melemparkan ponselku padanya, lalu meletakan tangan di pinggang. "Sebaiknya kau menelepon wanita tunangan Chanyeol, Tuan Sungjin, karena tidak ada seorang perawat pun yang akan menyelamatkanmu sekarang!"_

 _Suara tawaku menggema di ruang makan; Tuan Sungjin mengepalkan tangan dan mengayunkannya ke langit saat rohnya ditarik keluar dari tubuhnya, "Tidaaaaaaaaak!"_

Dalam kepalaku, semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna.

Pada kenyataannya, kursi Bibi Youngmi berdecit di lantai kayu saat dia tiba-tiba berdiri.

Pada kenyataannya, aku hanya duduk diam di sini, membeku, tidak dapat sepenuhnya memahami penghinaan yang secara terang-terangan dilayangkan padaku dari ayah pacarku sendiri.

Pada kenyataannya, semuanya terjadi dengan cepat, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa tidak punya kendali sedikitpun dengan situasi yang kualami. Seolah-olah aku hanyalah seorang penonton yang tidak bisa ikut campur dalam sebuah pertunjukan sekalipun aku ingin melakukannya.

"Cukup, Sungjin," ucap Bibi Youngmi marah. "Kau mempermalukan kita semua dan aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Baekhyun tamu di rumah ini dan dia harus diperlakukan dengan hormat."

"Ini sudah kelewat batas, Ayah," ucap Chanyeol dengan cepat menambahkan, suaranya berbisa. "Ayah sudah berjanji pada Ibu kalau Ayah tidak akan bersikap seperti ini lagi." Chanyeol menggenggam erat tanganku.

Tidak mengherankan lagi, Tuan Sungjin sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, walaupun dia sudah diserang dari dua sisi.

"Chanyeol," ucapnya dengan tenang, "Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentang ini..."

"Itu tidak penting!" sela Chanyeol. "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana perasaanmu, Ayah! Ayah tidak bisa berbicara dengan orang lain seenaknya. Baekhyun penting untukku. Dan lagi pula, ini bukan hidupmu!"

"Kau adalah hidupku!"

"Sungjin! Aku mau bicara. Sekarang!" tuntut Bibi Youngmi, suaranya mengeras, merebut kendali situasi. Tuan Sungjin mendesah dan melemparkan serbet di atas meja sebelum berdiri. Bibi Youngmi kemudian menatapku, ekspresinya melembut. "Baekhyun, jangan pergi dulu, ya? Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar."

Mulutku terbuka, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Bibi Youngmi bergegas menyusul Tuan Sungjin keluar dari ruang makan, dan aku langsung mendengar suara mereka yang mulai berdebat di lorong; namun, kata-kata mereka teredam, menghilang di antara perasaan marah yang membara seperti api dalam pikiranku.

Chanyeol segera membalikan tubuhnya ke arahku, kedua tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat-erat sambil membungkuk.

"Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun, aku sangat sangat sangat menyesal. Dia selalu seperti itu, tapi tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku dia akan bicara seperti itu di depanmu. Aku merasa seperti bajingan. Aku tidak percaya ini benar-benar terjadi." Dia menarik tangan kanannya untuk menggosok matanya yang letih.

Akal sehatku perlahan-lahan mulai datang kembali, kekagetanku secara bertahap merembes pergi. Aku berdebat dalam hati tentang apa yang ingin kukatakan pada Chanyeol.

Kalau Tuan Sungjin selalu seperti ini, lalu kenapa perilakunya begitu mengejutkan sekarang? Ini tidak masuk akal. Sama seperti pertunangan Chanyeol dengan dr. Kim.

Jari Chanyeol dengan lembut mengusap lenganku. "Baekhyun? Aku mohon, katakan sesuatu padaku," bujuknya.

Aku berdeham. Mulutku terasa kering. "Apa ayahmu punya semacam... semacam..." Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang ingin kukatakan. Semacam kondisi kejiwaan? Akhirnya, aku bertanya, "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Entahlah, Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu!" seru Chanyeol, sama-sama bingung. "Dia juga bersikap seperti itu padaku. Lihat saja brandy tadi—itu normal untuknya. Tapi, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku dia akan melakukan ini padamu."

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya di atas?" Suaraku terdengar seperti bisikan, aku takut ayahnya mendengar suaraku.

"Aku bilang padanya kau sangat penting untukku—dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengacaukan ini. Dia bilang dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu." Suaranya terdengar seperti permintaan maaf, matanya memohon, memohon padaku untuk memahaminya.

Bibi Youngmi kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan, garis-garis kerutan di sekitar matanya tiba-tiba terlihat lebih jelas. Dia menempatkan tangannya di belakang salah satu kursi dan mengatakan, "Baekhyun, aku sekali lagi meminta maaf padamu karena kejadian barusan. Maukah kau bicara denganku sebentar? Mungkin kita bisa menyelesaikan makan malam?"

Nafsu makanku sudah lenyap seketika, tapi aku hanya bisa mengangguk, tidak sampai hati menolak kebaikan Chanyeol atau pun makan malam yang sudah Bibi Youngmi siapkan hanya untuk kami.

Chanyeol berdiri dan pamit sambil bergumam dia ingin berbicara dengan ayahnya. Bibi Youngmi tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya, dan malah berjalan mengambil lemon chiffon dari lemari es dan meraih dua buah sendok sebelum meletakannya di atas meja.

"Mungkin kau akan menyukai ini," ucapnya sambil membuka lapisan foil dan menyodorkan sebuah sendok.

Dia tahu persis apa yang kubutuhkan sekarang.

"Terima kasih," gumamku.

Dia mengambil sesendok besar lemon chiffon untuk dirinya sendiri, dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian aku juga ikut mengambilnya. Walaupun nafsu makanku sudah tidak ada, tapi rasanya sangat lezat, dan aku tahu dalam keadaan normal, rasa lemon chiffon ini luar biasa.

Dia menelan makanan dan berkata, "Aku mohon, jangan diambil hati apa pun yang dikatakan Sungjin."

Kata-kata itu mudah sekali untuk diucapkan, tapi sangat sulit untuk dilakukan, dan Bibi Youngmi mengerutkan keningnya, seolah-olah dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol," lanjutnya. "Dan tentu saja, dia punya cara yang aneh untuk menunjukkan itu. Dia ingin Chanyeol menjadi sepertinya, dan jelas itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku pikir, sikap Chanyeol terlalu mirip denganku."

Aku ingin berdiri dan bernyanyi dan melayangkan ciuman ke langit sambil berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena sikap Chanyeol lebih mirip dengan Bibi Youngmi, tapi aku tetap diam di kursiku dan mengangguk paham.

Dia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Perawat adalah profesi yang berharga di bidang medis. Seorang perawat bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya dengan pasien dalam satu hari dari pada seorang dokter. Chanyeol tahu ini—aku tidak akan membesarkannya dengan cara lain... Jadi, jangan berpikir sedikitpun kalau ucapan Sungjin padamu benar adanya. Percayalah padaku, saat aku bilang padamu, dia akan menyesali perbuatannya nanti."

Tentu saja aku tahu ini. Aku telah melihat banyak dokter yang tidak tahu nama pasien mereka. Dokter yang akan memberikan morfin hanya untuk membuat pasiennya diam, tanpa berusaha untuk memahami sumber rasa sakit. Bahkan dokter yang membuatmu harus memohon-mohon agar mau datang melihat pasiennya. Banyak dokter yang berpikir mereka punya peran yang superior karena gelar dan kemampuan mereka dalam membuat resep obat.

Aku melihat gelas anggurku yang masih terletak di atas meja dan menyesapnya sampai habis. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Bibi Youngmi meraih gelas Chanyeol yang masih penuh dengan brandy, dan menempatkannya di depanku.

Aku berterima kasih padanya dan meneguk brandy. Dia menatapku, ekspresinya sangat berhati-hati, dan aku akhirnya menjilati bibirku sebelum berkata,

"Dia hanya membuatku kaget. Aku melihatnya di rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu dan dia benar-benar baik. Tapi... aku rasa dia tidak ingat denganku."

Bibi Youngmi tersenyum sedih.

"Dan, um... Chanyeol dan aku tidak pernah berbicara tentang pertunangannya," lanjutku, merasa sedikit malu. "Jadi, aku juga kaget tentang itu."

"Oh, Baekhyun," ucapnya tiba-tiba, terperanjat. "Chanyeol tidak pernah bertunangan! Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Aku minta maaf."

Aku merasa lega. "Dia tidak bertunangan?"

"Pegang kata-kataku, dia tidak pernah bertunangan. Tapi, tentu saja Sungjin menginginkan itu terjadi," jelas Bibi Youngmi. "Aku terkadang bisa bersumpah Sungjin akan menikahi wanita itu kalau dia bisa. Tapi, tidak pernah ada sebuah pertunangan."

"Lalu kenapa Tuan Sungjin mengatakan itu?" tanyaku bingung.

Apa Tuan Sungjin hanya berbohong? Aku tidak akan percaya Chanyeol punya hubungan darah dengannya kalau mereka tidak mirip.

Bibi Youngmi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sepertinya lupa dengan lemon chiffon-nya.

"Aku tidak akan membelanya, Baekhyun. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk melakukan itu, kecuali untuk berpikir dengan caranya yang aneh, dia hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi Chanyeol, pikirnya."

Kalau saja aku belum minum empat gelas anggur, aku mungkin akan jauh lebih marah. Marah karena aku tidak bisa membela diriku sendiri dan memberikan Tuan Sungjin sedikit pelajaran; marah pada Tuan Sungjin karena mencoba untuk membuatku merasa tidak berharga di depan Chanyeol, dia sudah menjadi salah seorang yang terpenting dalam hidupku.

Tapi, aku tidak marah sekarang. Aku mati rasa, dan sedikit mabuk, dan sangat lega Chanyeol tidak pernah bertunangan. Tapi anehnya, aku benar-benar tidak marah.

Chanyeol kembali memasuki ruang makan, pandangannya terlihat selelah pandangan ibunya. Matanya sedikit berhati-hati melihatku. Dia melihatku dan ibunya secara bergantian, dan ibunya mendesah, duduk kembali di kursinya dan mengundang Chanyeol untuk bergabung dengan kami. Tapi, Chanyeol tetap berdiri.

"Apa kau mau pergi, Baekhyun?" tanyanya hati-hati. Dia terlihat tegang, seolah-olah dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk melihatku menyerangnya, atau lari terbirit-birit.

Jujur saja, aku sudah siap untuk pergi—aku sudah tidak sabar ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol secara pribadi—tapi, aku tidak tahan membayangkan untuk meninggalkan Bibi Youngmi di sini sendirian bersama pria mengerikan dan makan malam yang belum tersentuh. Belum lagi aku hampir tidak menyentuh lemon chiffon yang dia banggakan.

Salah satu rencanaku malam ini adalah makan dan melahap habis lemon chiffon—untuk membuat Bibi Youngmi terkesan, tentu saja, karena dia sangat bersemangat saat bercerita tentang hidangan penutupnya—dan aku tidak bisa menjalankan rencanaku.

Bibi Youngmi menyadari kebimbanganku, dia dengan cepat berdiri dan mengangkat lemon chiffon dari meja.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun. Aku mengerti. Percayalah, kau mendapat bintang emas karena tidak mencabik kepala Sungjin. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menahan diri. Aku sudah lama ingin mengubah perjanjian asuransi jiwa kami karena melihat sifat Sungjin," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata. Lalu tiba-tiba dia kembali serius. "Apa kalian berdua mau membawa pulang sebagian makanan ini? Aku akan membungkusnya untukmu. Kami tidak bisa memakan semuanya, dan aku benci mubazir."

Chanyeol beranjak untuk membantunya, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengangguk bodoh, alkohol akhirnya memengaruhi pikiranku dan menawarkan sedikit kelegaan yang manis.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Perjalanan pulang awalnya berlalu dalam diam, meskipun kecemasan jelas terpetakan di wajah Chanyeol. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi mobilnya saat menyetir dan menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya. Aku akhirnya merasa kasihan dan menempatkan tanganku di lututnya, berharap agar dapat menenangkannya.

"Aku minta maaf," ucapnya lagi, untuk keseratus kalinya, dan dia meraih tanganku. Dia menempatkan ciuman di buku-buku jariku.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumamku.

"Ini bukan tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak harus berpura-pura ini semua tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun. Aku ingin kau bicara denganku kalau kau marah, oke?"

"Oke."

Dia berhenti bicara. Kemudian, "Jadi, apa kau marah?"

Aku mendesah. Harus dari mana aku memulainya?

Tentu saja aku harus mulai dari hal terpenting.

"Apa kau dan dr. Kim bertunangan?" tanyaku terang-terangan.

Aku sadar Bibi Youngmi sudah mengatakan kalau mereka tidak bertunangan, tapi aku masih ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut Chanyeol. Aku ingin tahu kenapa ayahnya mengatakan kalau mereka bertunangan, penjelasan Bibi Youngmi tidak cukup untukku.

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol segera. "Kami tidak pernah bertunangan."

"Lalu apa yang dibicarakan ayahmu? Dia setuju untuk menikah denganmu? Apa kau menyadari betapa kacaunya pernyataan itu terdengar di telingaku?" Aku marah hanya dengan memikirkannya. Seorang wanita akan beruntung jika menikah dengan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku menyadarinya, Baekhyun," jawabnya jengkel. "Tapi, begitulah ayahku."

"Itu bukan alasan," gerutuku. "Kau dan ibumu bertindak seolah-olah itu alasan yang cukup, tapi itu sama sekali bukan alasan."

"Aku tahu itu bukan alasan."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak tahu dia akan bertindak seperti itu?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia melirikku, tidak percaya. "Apa kau berpikir aku akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi? Membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam perangkap?"

"Kau bersikap seolah-olah itu perilaku sehari-harinya," ucapku.

"Memang begitulah sikapnya padaku. Tapi, dia tidak pernah bersikap kasar pada pasangan kencanku sebelumnya."

"Biar kutebak," ucapanku mulai kasar. "Kau tidak pernah berkencan dengan perawat sebelumnya, kan?"

Dia terlihat bersalah. "Ya... tidak," jawabnya pelan. Kemudian, dia dengan cepat menambahkan, "Tapi, aku tidak akan keberatan mengencani perawat. Kalau itu yang kau pikirkan. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah membenci perawat."

Aku menghela napas dan menggosok wajah sambil berharap dapat menjernihkan pikiran.

"Dan pertunangan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak pernah ada pertunangan."

"Bagaimana caranya dia bisa setuju untuk menikah denganmu kalau tidak ada pertunangan?" tanyaku tidak habis pikir.

"Aku tidak tahu, Baekhyun." Suaranya terdengar lelah. "Kami memang pernah membicarakan hal itu sekali. Tapi, tidak pernah ada kesepakatan itu akan terjadi dan aku berani bersumpah padamu aku tidak pernah melamarnya. Dia dan ayahku berteman baik, jadi mungkin saja mereka yang membicarakan hal itu?" Pernyataan terakhirnya lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Apa hubungan kalian serius?" tanyaku. Ini konyol, tapi aku tidak suka membayangkannya pernah dekat dengan orang lain. Itu semua terjadi di masa lalu.

Dia menggeleng. "Dia menginginkan hubungan yang lebih dari yang kuinginkan."

Fiuh.

"Apa ayahmu yang menjodohkan kalian?" lanjutku.

"Dia mendorong hal itu terjadi," jawab Chanyeol. "Tapi, pada awalnya aku menyukainya. Aku tidak akan pernah berpacaran dengan seseorang hanya karena ayahku menyukainya." Dia melirikku, matanya menggali dalam mataku. "Aku berjanji, Baekhyun," tambahnya untuk meyakinkanku.

Dampak dari apa yang terjadi selama makan malam akhirnya menimpaku saat kami sudah berada di rumahnya. Dan kemudian—mungkin karena anggur, atau mungkin bau brandy Tuan Sungjin yang menempel di napas Chanyeol—aku merasa tenggorokanku panas dan air mata menggenang di mataku.

Aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahku dari Chanyeol dan mengusap diam-diam air mataku, tapi dia melihatnya sebelum kami mencapai pintu.

"Baekhyun—oh, sial—kau menangis?"

Aku membalikan tubuhku darinya, tapi dia memaksaku untuk berbalik, tangannya berada di pundakku.

"Tidak," isakku.

"Baekhyun, lihat aku."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Baekhyun..." Nada suaranya sudah seperti peringatan sekarang. "Aku mohon, bicaralah padaku."

Dia mendorong membuka pintu dan membawaku masuk, kemudian dia berhenti berjalan agar aku tidak bisa berjalan pergi. Dia menarikku ke dadanya dan memelukku erat. Keprihatinannya hanya meningkatkan gelombang emosiku yang tiba-tiba merayap ke permukaan, dan air mataku jatuh bebas ke kemejanya.

"Aku minta maaf, Baekhyun. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku mohon, jangan menangis lagi," bisiknya di rambutku.

"Aku hanya..." ucapanku terhenti. "Aku... aku tidak siap untuk berhadapan dengan sikap ayahmu yang seperti itu," jawabku terisak.

"Aku tahu, Baekhyun," ucapnya menenangkanku.

"Dia sangat jahat!"

"Aku tahu, Baekhyun. Aku tahu."

"Aku ingin kembali dan bilang padanya untuk membuang jauh gelarnya."

"Kau bisa melakukannya nanti, Sayang. Kalau itu yang kau mau."

"Kau janji?" Aku mengintip ke arahnya dan dia terkekeh.

"Ya, kalau itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik," jawabnya.

"Itu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik," ucapku meyakinkannya sambil terisak.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya agar kami bisa berjalan ke ruang tengah. Dia meletakan tangannya di bahuku dan menarikku mendekat sebelum mendaratkan ciuman manis di bibirku. Kemudian dia menarik dirinya dan berjalan ke dapur, dia kembali sambil membawa dua buah sendok. Dia duduk di sampingku di sofa dengan wadah lemon chiffon ibunya.

"Mungkin kau sudah siap untuk ini sekarang?" ucapnya sambil memegang sendok.

"Apa kau mencoba mendorongku untuk menenggelamkan kesedihanku ke dalam lemon chiffon?" tanyaku sambil bergeser lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Kalau ini bisa membantu."

"Aku merasa tidak enak dengan ibumu," ucapku sambil mengambil sendok dan memakannya. Chanyeol memegang wadah di antara kami berdua saat makan.

"Aku juga. Tapi, ibuku tahu bagaimana ayahku," jawabnya.

"Kenapa ibumu masih bertahan dengannya?"

"Karena ibuku mencintainya," ucapnya singkat. "Dan ayahku sangat baik pada ibuku, terutama ketika tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya. Dan kau ingat ucapanku tentang tempat di taman itu? Ayahku dulu sering membawa ibuku ke sana."

Sulit membayangkan Tuan Sungjin yang baru saja kutemui—pria kasar, pecinta brandy brengsek yang terang-terangan menghinaku—sebagai pria yang sama, yang membawa seorang wanita ke sebuah tempat romantis. Dia seperti enigma, seseorang yang benar-benar tidak bisa kumengerti.

Dan mungkin akan selalu seperti itu.

"Aku agak kaget kau mau berbagi lemon chiffon ini denganku," ucapku saat Chanyeol memakan sesendok lemon chiffon. "Kau sangat posesif dengan kuemu. Aku pikir kau akan memotong jariku saat aku mencoba mengambilnya darimu."

"Cobalah untuk mengambil kueku lagi dan aku akan menggigit jarimu sampai putus," ancamnya.

"Apa itu sebuah tantangan?"

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa memasang infus dengan jari putus?"

"Cukup!" seruku, menyambar wadah dari tangannya. Sendok menggantung di mulutnya, matanya melebar kaget saat aku bergerak ke sisi lain sofa sambil membawa wadah, punggungku bersandar di sandaran lengan saat mengangkat wadah itu tinggi-tinggi. "Tidak ada lagi lemon chiffon untukmu sampai kau belajar untuk berbagi."

Tapi aku kaget, dia tidak beranjak untuk merebut lemon chiffon. Dia menjatuhkan sendoknya dan dengan cepat menaikan gaunku sampai ke paha, dan ke pinggangku, dan dia menggigit renda-renda celana dalamku. Aku menjerit kaget.

"Mmm. Siapa yang butuh lemon chiffon?" tanyanya, dan aku menyipitkan mata melihatnya dan mencoba untuk menurunkan kembali gaunku dengan satu tangan.

"Kau juga tidak bisa mendapatkan itu," ucapku cemberut.

"Apa itu sebuah tantangan?" ejeknya, dan dia meraih tanganku dengan tangan kanannya, dan dengan tangan kirinya dia menarik turun celana dalamku dan menempatkan ciuman panas di antara kedua kakiku. Aku kaget, sampai-sampai aku menjatuhkan wadah. Bahkan sendok pun terlempar beberapa kaki jauhnya.

Sialan. Bibi Youngmi akan sangat marah.

Mengabaikan kesalahan yang kuperbuat sendiri, Chanyeol melebarkan lipatan vaginaku dengan dua jarinya dan menjilati kemaluanku perlahan dengan cara yang sensual. Napasku sudah terengah-engah, kepalaku terlempar ke belakang saat aku mendorong pinggulku naik.

Chanyeol memasukan sebuah jarinya ke dalam vaginaku. Dia menggerakannya keluar-masuk dengan perlahan dan aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha untuk meredam erangan.

Tangan kanannya bergerak di bokong dan pahaku. Bibirnya kemudian menyentuh punggungku, dan napasnya yang panas menerpa kulitku saat berkata, "Apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya," aku melenguh, tidak tahu malu.

Dia menarik keluar jarinya dari vaginaku dan menjilatinya lagi. "Kau mau lebih dari ini?"

"Aku mohon," ucapku terengah-engah.

Satu-satunya yang bisa kulihat saat separuh tubuhku bersandar di sandaran lengan sofa adalah dinding di seberangku dan lemon chiffon yang sudah hancur. Aku ingin berbalik dan melahap pria seksi di belakangku, tapi aku menahan diri, aku ingin melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Katakan padaku," perintahnya.

"Aku ingin lebih dari ini, Chanyeol. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku mohon."

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu malu.

"Aku?" ucapnya.

"Chanyeol..." erangku.

Aku bisa mendengarnya melepaskan ikat pinggangnya di belakangku, dan aku semakin terangsang.

"Apa kau akan mencuri hidangan penutup dariku lagi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sialan! Ini tidak adil!

"Ya," jawabku menantang.

"Jawabanmu salah, Baekhyun."

Dia menarik diri, dan untuk sesaat aku mempertimbangkan diri untuk mengalah; aku rela untuk membalikan tubuhku dan melemparkan diriku ke kakinya sambil berjanji akan membuatkannya kue dan lemon chiffon setiap malam sepanjang hidup kami.

Aku tidak keberatan untuk mengemis-ngemis pada Bibi Youngmi meminta resepnya, dan seketika saja dia mendorong kejantanannya masuk ke dalam tubuhku, kekuatan dorongannya membuat tubuhku bergerak maju dan aku kehabisan napas.

"Sialan," dengusku saat tubuhku menekan lengan sofa.

Dia meraih pinggulku dan menarikku kembali ke arahnya, dia memegang pinggulku dengan mantap saat ia hampir menarik seluruh kejantanannya keluar dan mendorongnya masuk kembali.

Ini pertama kalinya kami melakukan seks dari belakang, dan aku sedikit terpesona saat merasakan betapa menakjubkannya sensasi ini. Kejantanannya bisa masuk lebih dalam.

"Oh, Baekhyun," erangnya penuh kenikmatan.

"Jangan berhenti," ucapku terengah-engah sambil mengerakan pinggulku melawan gerakannya.

"Tidak akan."

Aku harap ada cermin di dinding ruangan. Ini akan sangat sempurna kalau aku bisa melihatnya, menontonnya saat dia melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

Aku bisa merasakan jari-jarinya di rambutku, dia memegangnya erat dan sedikit menariknya. Aku mendorong pinggulku, kembali melawan gerakannya. Pada awalnya dia hanya bergerak perlahan, belaian kejantanannya terasa lembut, tapi aku semakin mendesaknya dan dia meningkatkan kecepatan gerakannya sampai pinggulnya, secara harfiah, menampar bokongku. Tangan kirinya bergerak ke depan dan membelai klitorisku dengan jari-jarinya, dan aku merasa terlempar ke surga kenikmatan dalam sekejap.

Saat orgasmeku selesai, dia menarik kejantanannya keluar dan mendorongku untuk berbaring, dia kemudian melepas celana dalamku seutuhnya sebelum menyelimuti tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Dia melumat bibirku dengan ganas saat dia memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuhku lagi.

Gaunku sudah berada sekitar pinggangku, hampir mencapai payudaraku, dan Chanyeol masih berpakaian lengkap, kecuali celana dan boxer-nya yang sudah terdorong ke lutut. Karena tidak bisa merasakan kulitnya, aku menempatkan tanganku di leher dan rambutnya, memeluknya erat-erat saat dia mendorong pinggulnya lagi dan lagi dan sampai akhirnya dia mencapai klimaks.

Napasnya terengah-engah saat berbaring di atasku, kakiku masih meliliti pinggangnya dan kami berpelukan erat.

"Aku minta maaf," ucapnya tiba-tiba, kata-katanya teredam di bahuku saat dada kami saling bersentuhan.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung. Ini mungkin seks terbaik yang pernah kualami, dan mendengarnya meminta maaf hanya membuatku bingung.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium rahangku, sebelum mengecup bibirku. Ciumannya terasa lambat dan lembut.

"Karena menjadi penyebab harimu menjadi buruk," jawabnya. "Karena menjadi alasan tangisanmu."

"Ayahmu yang menjadi alasan tangisanku, Chanyeol. Bukan kau," aku mengingatkannya dengan pelan.

"Kau tidak akan berhadapan dengan ayahku kalau bukan gara-gara aku."

"Tidak apa-apa," aku meyakinkannya. "Itu pantas untuk dilakukan. Kau berharga untukku. Pada akhirnya aku memang harus bertemu dengannya."

Dia meletakan keningnya di keningku, hidung kami saling bersentuhan, bibir kami nyaris bersinggungan.

"Kau benar-benar sangat berarti untukku, Baekhyun. Aku terus berpikir akan mengacaukan ini semua, terutama setelah kau ragu-ragu menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu."

Aku merasa bersalah karena menolaknya terlalu lama—walaupun, sekarang kami sudah membuat begitu banyak kemajuan. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berpikir logis saat itu dan kejadian itu membuatku semakin menghargainya.

"Kau juga sangat berarti bagiku," jawabku, dan aku menarik wajahnya mendekat, menciumnya dengan lembut agar dia yakin.

Kami membersihkan lemon chiffon yang berserakan di lantai dan kemudian menonton film, sambil saling menyentuh dan berciuman sesekali. Chanyeol dan aku kembali bercinta sebelum kami tertidur, gerakannya lambat dan penuh kasih, ciumannya begitu lembut, dan aku tidur telanjang di tempat tidurnya, terbungkus dalam pelukannya.

Tapi, tidurku tidak tenang.

Malam ini hujan kembali turun. Napas Chanyeol terdengar tenang dan dalam, dia masih tidur.

Aku akhirnya melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan dalam diam mengenakan kemejanya yang terletak di lantai, aku hanya mengancingkan beberapa kancingnya dan melipat lengan panjangnya. Aku berjalan ke dapur, dan menuangkan segelas air sebelum menyelinap keluar ke ruang belakang, selimut yang terletak di sofa ruang tengahnya berada di tanganku. Suasana terlalu gelap karena hujan, tapi suara tetesan air sedikit berhasil menenangkan pikiranku.

Aku duduk di bantalan kursi empuk, aku masih berusaha untuk melupakan semua kejadian hari ini. Aku tidak pernah punya banyak masalah dengan kepercayaan diri—aku selalu merasa nyaman dengan caraku sendiri. Tapi, setelah mendengar pernyataan menusuk dari mulut Tuan Sungjin, aku mulai bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang dilihat Chanyeol dalam diriku yang melebihi dr. Kim.

Dr. Kim, dengan tubuhnya yang sempurna dan rambut seperti bintang iklan. Dr. Kim, dengan gelar elit dan bakat yang luar biasa dan reputasinya. Rumah sakit manapun mungkin akan berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapatkannya, sementara tak seorang pun tahu siapa aku. Tuhan tahu kalau aku merawat seseorang dengan pisau, aku hanya akan membuat kepala mereka putus, tapi dia melakukannya setiap hari dengan presisi dan keterampilan yang tinggi. Dan dia bahkan berhasil memenangkan hati Ayah Chanyeol dengan semua prestasi yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Dia akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna bagi Chanyeol.

Jadi apa, tepatnya, yang membuat Chanyeol lebih memilihku dari pada dia?

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku duduk di sini, tapi aku akhirnya mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan melihat Chanyeol melangkah masuk, hanya mengenakan boxer.

"Baekhyun?" Suaranya terdengar tidak yakin, matanya mungkin masih belum terbiasa dengan gelap.

"Aku di sini," jawabku. Dia menggosok matanya dan melangkah ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, tidak ada apa-apa," ucapku berbohong.

"Boleh aku duduk denganmu?"

Aku mengangguk dan dia duduk di sampingku, menarikku lebih dekat dengannya. Kami berbagi selimut, tapi selimut ini kecil, nyaris tidak bisa menutupi tubuh kami berdua. Tubuhnya, walau bagaimanapun juga, terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Aku bersandar di tubuhnya dan mendesah.

Kami hanya mendengarkan tetesan hujan selama beberapa saat, tak satu pun dari kami yang bicara. Akhirnya, dia berkata, "Apa kau mau mengatakannya padaku?"

Aku kembali mendesah. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Aku mohon, Baekhyun?" Dia mencium keningku. Persetan dengannya dan taktik licik kecilnya. Dia mungkin tahu persis apa yang dia lakukan padaku.

"Aku hanya..." Aku menggigit bibirku, aku tidak yakin bagaimana cara mengatakan ini. Akhirnya, aku melanjutkan ucapanku, "Aku minta maaf, ayahmu tidak menyukaiku."

Dia semakin menarikku mendekat. "Baekhyun, aku mohon, jangan berpikir seperti itu," ucapnya. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan ayahku. Dan jujur saja, aku rasa dia tidak terlalu menyukaiku."

Suaranya terdengar ringan, pernyataan terakhirnya hampir seperti candaan. Aku sebenarnya setuju dengan ucapannya, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk bungkam.

"Dia menyukai mantan kekasihmu," ucapku merajuk.

"Nah, kau beruntung, pendapatku lebih berarti bagiku."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, Baekhyun." Bibirnya kembali mengecup keningku.

"Mantan kekasihku adalah seorang dokter," aku tiba-tiba berkata tanpa berpikir. "Kami berkencan ketika dia masih berada di sekolah kedokteran. Dia berselingkuh saat mulai residensi. Wanita ini salah seorang teman sekelasnya, yang juga seorang dokter... itu salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin berkencan denganmu dulu. Dia berubah setelah tamat sekolah—seperti gelarnya terpatri ke kepalanya—dan aku pikir kalian semua sama. Aku sangat khawatir."

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, dan yang bisa kudengar sekarang hanyalah suara tetesan hujan yang menerpa jendela. "Apa kau masih berpikir begitu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak denganmu," ucapku meyakinkannya. "Aku pikir gelar bisa merubah banyak orang, tapi tidak denganmu. Tidak dengan ibumu. Dan beberapa orang memang sudah terlahir besar kepala. Seperti perawat di UGD. Tapi, dokter diperlakukan sangat istimewa, dan menurutku inilah yang membuat mereka pongah. Tapi sejauh ini, kau sangat berbeda." Aku meringkuk lebih dekat ke arahnya dan menambahkan, "Aku tidak lagi khawatir."

Chanyeol mengencangkan pelukannya, seolah-olah mencari kedekatan yang sama-sama kami dambakan.

"Aku beruntung," ucapnya serius. "Aku tumbuh dewasa bersama ibuku. Aku tidak pernah merasa dekat dengan ayahku. Dan ibuku selalu mengajarkanku untuk jangan bersikap seperti ayahku. Aku yakin ayahku tidur di sofa sekarang, ibuku tidak akan memperbolehkannya tidur di kamar. Ibuku adalah satu-satunya orang yang dia dengarkan, percaya atau tidak," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil sebelum menambahkan dengan serius, "Dan sekarang, aku memilikimu untuk menempatkanku di jalur yang benar saat aku kelewat batas."

Aku tersenyum di dadanya, tiba-tiba merasa lebih lega. "Kau benar."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **to be continued**


	18. Chapter 17: The Urge

**.**

 **© mybluesky**

 **.**

* * *

Aku dan Chanyeol double date bersama Lisa dan Taehyung di Restoran Suwon pada hari Sabtu.

Suasana restoran ini sangat menyenangkan, dan dilengkapi dengan live music, makanan yang enak, dan minuman berlimpah; satu-satunya alasan aku tidak pernah makan di sini adalah karena harga menunya yang lumayan mahal dikombinasikan dengan keuanganku yang menipis, tapi malam ini Chanyeol membawaku ke sini tanpa memberitahuku ke mana tujuan kami. Dia hanya menanyakan apa aku keberatan kalau Taehyung Lisa juga ikut.

Kami masuk ke sebuah bilik di salah satu ruangan. Ruangannya dilengkapi dengan sofa untuk empat orang. Tempat ini berkelas, dan aku senang karena mengenakan gaun hitamku, dan bukan celana jins. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Lisa, karena—saat aku meneleponnya—dia dengan tegas memberiku instruksi tentang apa yang harus dikenakan. Ini jelas bukan pertama kalinya dia datang ke sini.

Sebuah band sedang menunjukan kebolehannya saat kami duduk. Posisi duduk Lisa sangat dekat dengan Taehyung, dia seperti duduk di pangkuannya.

Lisa membungkuk dan bertanya padaku minuman apa yang ingin kupesan. Kami duduk bersebelahan—di tengah—Chanyeol dan Taehyung duduk di samping-samping sofa.

"Aku mau dirty martini," ucapnya.

"Aku tidak suka buah zaitun." Aku menggeleng sambil membaca menu minuman dengan teliti. "Mungkin lemon martini?"

Taehyung memesan brandy. Aku berusaha mengendalikan ekspresiku saat pelayan meletakannya di atas meja. Lebar tubuh Lisa tidak cukup untuk menahan aroma brandy, atau mungkin aku yang sudah kelewat sensitif terhadap bau.

Chanyeol menggosok-gosok pahaku, seolah-olah dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Lisa melihat gesturnya, walaupun penerangan di dalam ruangan ini redup, dan berkata,

"Kalian menggemaskan sekali."

"Kalian juga," ucapku datar.

Menggemaskan mungkin bukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Lisa dan Taehyung; mereka terang-terangan menunjukan kemesraan mereka, bahkan di depan umum. Kalau kau tidak ingin muntah, sebaiknya jangan melihat mereka berdua terlalu lama.

"Please, Baekhyun. Aku tahu kami memang menggemaskan."

Penampilan band ini sangat bagus. Mereka dapat dengan mudah membuat kami semua merasa seperti bagian dari pertunjukan. Mereka band lokal, dan musiknya membuat suasana semakin intim. Saat pertunjukan berakhir, para anggota band berdiri di dekat bar atau berjalan di kerumunan, bicara dengan fans, minum, dan mengambil foto.

Lisa memperkenalkan dirinya pada pemain bass yang berperawakan tinggi, dia tidak bisa berhenti memujinya selama pertunjukan berlangsung dan memaksaku mengambil foto mereka berdua dengan ponselnya. Ruangan sedikit gelap, hasil fotonya tidak terlalu bagus, tapi Lisa terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari ini.

Kami berjalan ke luar. Musik dengan samar-samar terdengar sampai ke parkiran. Lisa meraih lenganku dan kami berdansa ala pesta pernikahan, hak sepatu kami berderak dan terbenam masuk ke kerikil di tempat parkir. Saat dia dengan canggung merebahkan dirinya ke belakang—aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh ke tanah—Chanyeol, Taehyung dan beberapa orang mabuk lainnya bertepuk tangan dan bersorak.

Sebuah lagu bertempo lambat terdengar dari speaker. Aku rasa ini bukan lagu romantis, tapi aku tidak bisa memastikannya, karena aku tidak dapat mendengar liriknya. Chanyeol tidak peduli. Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Kehangatannya terasa menyenangkan saat kami berdiri di tempat parkir yang dingin ini dan aku menyentuh wajahnya sebelum mengecup bibirnya. Segala sesuatu yang berada di sekitar kami seperti memudar saat ini.

Dia akhirnya menarik diri, ibu jarinya mengusap pipiku. Mungkin menyingkirkan make-up-ku yang luntur. Lalu dia dengan lembut mencium pipiku dan berkata, "Kau sangat cantik."

Ini baru pertama kalinya aku merasa mendapatkan sebuah dorongan. Dua kata sederhana sudah menggantung di lidahku, kata-kata itu sudah siap untuk keluar dan mengubah segalanya. Kehadiran mereka tak terduga, dan aku kaget karena masih bisa menahannya. Ini mungkin terlalu cepat, dan mungkin aku sedikit mabuk. Sebuah hal yang bisa mengubah kehidupan ini tidak seharusnya disebabkan oleh martini rasa lemon.

Aku tidak tahu apa ada aturan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang tertahan di bibirku ini. Aku tidak tahu apa kata-kata ini harus diikuti dengan makan malam romantis. Aku tidak tahu apa harus ada lilin atau perapian yang menyala.

Saat Joonmyun pertama kali mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ucapannya menyelip keluar tanpa disengaja. Dia menatapku kaget dan kemudian berkata, "Itu kenyataan." Dan kami saling mengucapkannya seolah-olah itu sudah alami.

Taksi datang beberapa saat kemudian, dan kesempatanku untuk mengucapkannya hilang sudah. Chanyeol duduk di depan bersama sopir taksi botak yang tidak bisa berhenti batuk, dan aku duduk di belakang, di sebelah pasangan yang tidak bisa berhenti saling meraba, dan melihat keluar jendela.

Ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Salah seorang pasienku akan berkonsultasi tentang pencangkokan dengan Tuan Sungjin, aku sudah mengatakan pada Bibi Youngmi kalau aku belum pernah melihat Tuan Sungjin melakukan ini, tapi rupanya ini adalah bidangnya beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum dia menjadi seorang ahli bedah jantung.

Aku merasa sangat paranoid pagi ini, aku takut kalau dia tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memintaku untuk menemaninya menemui pasien, seperti yang dia lakukan hari Kamis lalu bersama Kris.

Aku sudah menyiapkan grafik pasien dan catatan-catatan lama kesehatannya untuk memastikan setiap detail kasusnya sudah lengkap, jadi kalau Tuan Sungjin menanyakan sesuatu padaku, aku bisa langsung menjawabnya dan dia tidak perlu mempermalukan kebodohanku. Tapi pada akhirnya, semua kekhawatiranku sirna, karena yang menemui pasienku adalah asistennya.

Asistennya adalah seorang wanita bertubuh kecil dengan rambut pirang sebatas dagu dan jas lab yang terjulai melewati lutut. Dia begitu bersemangat dan baik hati, dan bahkan membantuku memposisikan tempat tidur pasien saat dia mengeluh tidak nyaman. Dia mengatakan pada pasien itu kalau dr. Park akan menemuinya malam ini setelah melakukan operasi pasien lain, tapi dr. Park akan menemuinya sebelum operasi pertama besok pagi.

Dia menulis pesan di grafik agar infus pasien diganti setelah tengah malam dan memberinya zinacef. Dia tersenyum ramah sebelum pergi dan mengucapkan "semoga harimu menyenangkan" padaku. Aku penasaran apakah Tuan Sungjin akan keberatan kalau Chanyeol mengencaninya, atau apakah pekerjaan sebagai asisten dokter juga terlalu rendah baginya, tapi kemudian aku menahan diri sebelum pikiran jahatku kembali muncul. Aku tahu ini sia-sia saja.

Seorang ahli bedah plastik bernama dr. Hakyeon datang tidak lama kemudian. Dia seorang pria berkulit sedikit gelap, dengan rambut hitam legam, dan senyumannya terlihat malas. Lirikan matanya selalu terkesan nakal, walaupun dia sudah menikah dengan seorang ahli endokrinologi.

Hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh Soyou, dia selalu cekikikan dengan setiap ucapannya dan tertawa keras saat mendengar lelucon murahannya. Dr. Hakyeon membuat referensi lelucon film terlalu banyak, aku tidak mengerti dengan sebagian besar candaannya. Soyou kemudian mengarahkan pembicaraannya dari film High Noon ke pertanyaan berapa banyak rata-rata dia mengoperasi payudara dalam seminggu, dan bagaimana pendapatnya tentang operasi mempertebal bibir.

Aku rasa menjadi seorang ahli bedah plastik tidak seglamor pandangan orang lain. Terutama di Gyeonggi, ini bukan kota maju seperti Seoul. Paling-paling pasien operasi plastiknya hanya ingin menghilangkan bekas luka. Hari ini, misalnya, dr. Hakyeon memeriksa pasienku yang baru saja menghilangkan bekas luka di bokong.

Sehun datang sambil mengejek dan menyenggol bahuku, "Ya, aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa menggoyangkan bokong barunya di klub malam dalam waktu dekat ini, kan?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dr. Hakyeon keluar dari ruangan, tapi aku bertemu lagi dengannya di tangga saat aku berjalan ke kantin untuk makan siang. Aku sedang melewati pintu menuju lantai dua, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka dan dia bergabung denganku.

"Hai," sapanya sopan.

"Hai."

Dia berjalan mengikutiku, menuruni tangga.

"Kau Baekhyun, kan?" tanyanya. Percapakan kami sebelumnya berjalan amat singkat, aku kaget dia masih ingat namaku.

"Ya. Dan kau dr. Hakyeon, kan?"

"Benar. Bagaimana kabar Nona Ahyoung?"

"Masih sama," jawabku.

"Kau mau makan siang?"

"Yep. Kau?" tanyaku balik.

"Yep."

Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan percakapan ini, aku merasa lega saat kami selesai melewati tangga dan melangkah ke luar, ke lorong terbuka. Kami sedikit berjalan sebelum lorong tersebut terbagi menjadi dua arah—satu menuju kantin, dan satu lagi menuju lounge dokter. Sayangnya, kami berdua berdiri di sisi yang berlawanan dan hampir bertabrakan saat mencoba mengubah arah.

Dr. Hakyeon meraih bahuku agar aku tidak jatuh, senyumnya membutakan, dan berkata, "Oh, maaf. Aku akan makan di lounge dokter hari ini."

Ya, dokter punya lencana keren dan mesin pembuat kopi yang menakjubkan. Sekali lagi, aku tidak iri.

"Bagus sekali," ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga akan makan di sana kalau jadi kau. Kalian punya mesin pembuat kopi yang keren dan camilan lezat."

"Kau kekasihnya dr. Park, kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, dan aku kaget.

"Ummm... benar." Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Gosip mengalir begitu cepat, terutama di sini. Aku penasaran apa dia dan Chanyeol berteman baik. Chanyeol tidak pernah menceritakannya.

"Kau bisa minum kopi di sana kalau kau mau," tawarnya.

"Benarkah?" ucapku penuh harap, dan kemudian aku mencoba untuk mengontrol kegembiraanku. "Maksudku... aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu..."

"Itu tidak masalah. Ayo."

Dia menuntunku berjalan di lorong. Aku mendapatkan sebuah gelombang nostalgia singkat saat kami berjalan mendekati pintu bercat putih—saat dia menggesekan lencananya—dan aku bertanya-tanya apa aku menyelingkuhi Chanyeol karena kopi.

Apa mungkin aku bisa berselingkuh karena kopi? Atau aku disebut berselingkuh karena minum kopi dengan dokter lain? Chanyeol menghadiahkanku kopi hampir setiap hari saat dia bekerja, tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kopi karena dia tidak berada di sini, kan?

Dr. Hakyeon mendorong membuka pintu dan membawaku masuk. Ada dokter lain di sini hari ini, semuanya duduk mengitari meja dan mengobrol sambil makan, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka memerhatikan kami saat masuk.

Aku melihat dr. Shin duduk di sudut ruangan, dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat kepalanya dari makanan di hadapannya.

Dr. Hakyeon menunjuk mesin pembuat kopi. "Silakan kau buat kopi apapun yang kau suka. Aku tidak akan menawarkan bantuan untuk membantumu, mengoperasikan mesin itu seperti mengoperasikan roket buatku."

Aku penasaran apa dia pernah mencoba untuk membuat kopi di sini, karena mengoperasikan mesin pembuat kopi ini tidaklah sulit. Dia mampu merekonstruksi wajah seseorang, tapi tidak bisa membuat kopi. Ini sedikit lucu.

Aku membuat kopi saat dia berjalan ke tempat salad. Ada makanan panas tersedia hari ini, setiap hidangannya ditutupi oleh foil dan uap mengepul dari sudutnya. Aku juga melihat rak kecil penuh dengan hamburger dan kentang goreng. Aku penasaran apa makanan di sini rasanya lebih enak dari yang disajikan di kantin.

Tidak ada yang menggangguku saat aku membuat kopi. Aku mengambil foto dengan ponselku dan mengirimkannya pada Chanyeol, dengan pesan: **Coffee ggooooddd**. Mengaku kalau aku mendapatkan secangkir kopi dari lounge dokter padanya membuatku merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Aku berjalan ke arah dr. Hakyeon untuk berpamitan dan berterima kasih.

"Tidak masalah, Baekhyun. Aku yakin kita akan sering bertemu."

Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu, tapi pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka, dan coklat gelap memenuhi pandanganku saat dr. Kim memasuki ruangan. Dia mengenakan scrub bewarna biru muda dilapisi jas lab bewarna putih.

Aku ingin bersembunyi di balik tubuh dr. Hakyeon, tapi sia-sia saja, tidak ada gunanya. Scrub biru gelapku langsung kelihatan.

"Baekhyun?" dr. Kim berhenti, dia menatapku, ekspresinya bingung.

Aku berpura-pura kaget saat melihatnya, ini konyol, karena aku berada di lounge dokter. Haknya lebih besar untuk berada di sini.

"Oh hei, Dr. Kim! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Dia nyengir. "Aku baik-baik saja, Baekhyun. Apa Chanyeol bekerja hari ini?"

Tidak, dia tidak boleh tahu.

"Tidak, dr. Hakyeon berbaik hati mau memberiku secangkir kopi." Aku menunjuk cangkir di tangan untuk membuktikan ucapanku.

Dia mengangguk sekali pada dr. Hakyeon dan berkata, "Oh, begitu."

"Aku sebenarnya akan pergi." Aku berjalan melewatinya, tapi dia punya keberanian lebih dan beranjak untuk memblokir jalan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Baekhyun. Aku mau tahu... bagaimana keadaan semuanya?"

Aku kembali melangkah mundur, menempatkan ruang di antara kami. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan Chanyeol? Kalian sudah resmi kan sekarang? Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, tapi aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk bicara dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Aku tahu dia sangat menyukaimu."

Ini membuatku senang. Dan dia benar. Ini bukan urusannya. Tapi, apa-apaan ini? Dia seperti memohon padaku untuk menggosokan hubunganku tepat di wajahnya...

"Kami baik-baik saja." Seperti Fred dan Wilma, seperti Barbie dan Ken...

Dia tersenyum tulus. "Bagus kalau begitu. Dia pria yang baik."

"Ya, benar," ucapku menyetujui ucapannya.

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti."

Itu saja?

"Sampai nanti."

Aku meninggalkan lounge dokter, dan meraup permen mint saat berjalan ke luar. Ucapan dr. Kim membayangi pikiranku saat aku berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kantin, dan pada akhirnya aku mendapat sebuah kesimpulan.

Ini benar-benar aneh.

Chanyeol tidak membalas pesanku, dan ternyata dia tertidur. Dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena demam. Dia lelah, dan sepanjang malam batuk-batuk—aku akan membeli obat sesuai deskripsi sakitnya.

Rumah sakit sangat sibuk saat pergantian shift dan aku pulang bekerja lebih lama dari biasanya. Aku mampir ke minimarket dan membeli sup kaleng, tisu lidah buaya, Pocari Sweat, dan obat flu.

Aku penasaran apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol ketika sakit—apa dia memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter? Joonmyun selalu mencoba untuk mendiagnosa dirinya sendiri, baik itu terkilir maupun sakit perut, tapi pada akhirnya dia akan tetap pergi ke dokter dan mengeluh saat dokter itu tidak setuju dengan analisisnya sendiri.

Aku melihat sebuah pot bunga dengan tanaman layu berdiri di teras Chanyeol—jelas dia tidak mengurusnya—dan kemudian aku mengambil kunci rumahnya yang tersembunyi di bawah keset, aku kemudian masuk ke dalam. Dia sudah bilang padaku untuk jangan datang ke sini—dia hanya ingin istirahat—tapi, aku tidak mendengarkannya.

Aku hanya ingin memastikan semua kebutuhannya terpenuhi, karena dia tinggal sendirian dan pergi keluar saat kau sakit bukanlah ide yang bagus. Mudah-mudahan saja, aku tidak membuatnya jengkel.

Suasana rumahnya sangat sepi saat aku masuk. Aku melihat TV menyala di ruang tengah, tapi tidak bersuara. Aku menyelinap ke dapur dan membongkar barang belanjaanku, berusaha untuk bergerak setenang mungkin, tapi Chanyeol mendengarku.

"Baekhyun?" Suaranya terdengar tegang, dan dekat.

Aku berbalik dan melompat kaget saat melihatnya berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Rambutnya berantakan, lingkaran matanya menghitam, dan dia mengenakan baju kaos kusut dengan celana piyama biru. Dia juga mengerutkan kening.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku membawakan belanjaanmu," ucapku sambil menunjuk meja. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau seharusnya beristirahat?"

"Aku sudah beristirahat."

Aku berjalan ke depan dan meletakan tanganku di pipinya. Pipinya panas, tidak mengherankan lagi.

"Aku berani bersumpah, dokter adalah pasien terburuk. Ayo berbaring."

"Aku hanya akan membuatmu sakit."

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutku.

"Aku serius, Baekhyun."

"Aku juga. Sekarang, ayo berbaring dan berhenti membuatku kesulitan."

Dia sedikit memelototiku sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Aku bahkan membawa masker untuk berjaga-jaga kalau dia memaksaku pulang, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Aku mengintip ke ruang tengah dan melihatnya berbaring di sofa, tubuhnya tersembunyi di bawah selimut tipis.

"Apa kau sudah minum obat?" tanyaku.

"Aku cuma flu, Baekhyun. Demamku akan pergi dengan sendirinya dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan."

"Aku sudah minum Tylenol sebelumnya," jawabnya mengalah sambil menghela napas.

"Jam berapa?"

"Sekitar pukul dua, mungkin."

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Belum."

"Kau lapar?" tanyaku.

"Tidak."

Aku mengukur temperatur tubuhnya, dan tidak memedulikan protesnya. Aku berpura-pura mengancamnya akan menelepon Sehun dan menyuruhnya ke sini agar Sehun bisa memeganginya saat aku mengukur temperatur lewat duburnya. Ini hanya membuat Chanyeol semakin melotot. Dia akhirnya menyerah, dan membiarkanku mengukur temperaturnya dengan cara biasa.

Saat aku membawakan minum dan obat flu, Chanyeol akhirnya melunak. "Kau perawat yang menggemaskan," ucapnya, sambil mengangguk ke arah pakaianku.

Ini scrub biasa yang kupakai saat bekerja dan tentu saja tidak memenuhi fantasi seksual apapun. Kecuali fantasi seksual tentang Smurf, aku bergidik ngeri memikirkannya.

"Kau baru sadar?" candaku.

"Aku sudah menyadarinya saat pertama kali melihatmu."

"Bicara penuh gombalan tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana, dr. Park. Aku sudah menyukaimu." Aku menyerahkan gelas dan obat. "Ini," ucapku.

Dia langsung meminumnya cepat-cepat. Dia menyerahkan kembali gelas padaku dan berkata, "Siapa yang memberimu kopi?"

"Dr. Hakyeon."

"Aku tidak tahu kau berteman dengannya," sahutnya.

"Memang tidak. Dia memeriksa salah seorang pasienku hari ini dan aku menyebut-nyebut kopi, dan dia menawarkan kopi di lounge dokter."

"Bukankah dia sudah menikah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku kira begitu," jawabku, kembali mengingat seorang ahli endokrinologi yang kuduga sebagai istrinya.

Ada sebuah poster di dinding rumah sakit, dan aku baru menyadari akhir-akhir ini, poster itu adalah daftar nama dokter, lengkap dengan foto-fotonya. Nama dr. Hakyeon juga ada di sana, begitu juga dengan seorang wanita yang bernama dr. Hakyeon dengan rambut hitam dan bermata coklat terang. Nama Tuan Sungjin, Bibi Youngmi, dan Chanyeol juga ada di sana—semuanya terdaftar sebagai 'dr. Park,' tentu saja.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada," jawabnya, dan kemudian dia kembali batuk.

Aku mengusap punggungnya dan saat dia berhenti batuk, aku bertanya lagi apa dia lapar, dan lagi-lagi dia menjawab tidak, walaupun belum makan seharian, dan kemudian aku bertanya apa dia mau beranjak ke kamar tidurnya untuk berbaring. Dia menggeleng, dan setelah aku memaksanya meminum Pocari Sweat, aku mengambil selimut dari tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya di sofa.

"Kau seharusnya tidak ke sini," ucapnya padaku.

"Kau tidak bisa menyingkirkanku dengan mudah," ucapku, mengecup keningnya. "Boleh aku mandi di kamar mandi kamarmu?" Dia hanya mengangguk.

Aku menghilang menyusuri lorong dan masuk ke kamar mandinya. Astaga, aku benar-benar kagum dengan kamar mandinya. Ini seperti kamar mandi para dewa, dengan semua keran dan bangku kecil yang sempurna untuk mengakomodasi diriku yang malas. Aku duduk saat membersihkan tubuh.

Tentu saja, Chanyeol memilih saat yang tepat untuk masuk. Aku dengan cepat meluruskan tubuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku marah. "Kau seharusnya beristirahat!"

Aku berdiri dan mencoba untuk mendorongnya keluar, tapi dia sudah masuk dan berusaha berjalan melewatiku. Sialan, dia sudah telanjang.

"Aku belum mandi hari ini," rengeknya, dan segera berdiri di bawah siraman air. Bulu remangnya berdiri dan wajahnya memerah, dia terlihat lelah. Dia seorang pasien yang menjengkelkan sekaligus menggemaskan.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini saat sakit?" tanyaku, berpura-pura jengkel.

"Seperti apa?"

"Keras kepala."

"Aku tidak keras kepala," ucapnya cemberut. "Aku bisa beristirahat lebih tenang setelah mandi. Dan aku ingin bersamamu."

Sialan.

"Kau bilang kau tidak mau aku ke sini," aku mengingatkannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau ketularan demamku."

"Sini... ayo duduk." Aku memutar tubuhnya dan membimbingnya sampai kami bertukar tempat dan mendorong pundaknya, mendesaknya untuk duduk. Aku melepas semprotan air dan menyemprotkan air ke bawah leher dan punggungnya, dia memejamkan mata dan mengerang penuh kenikmatan.

"Angkat kepalamu," ucapku, dan saat dia melakukannya, aku membasahi rambutnya, mendorong helaian rambut basah dengan tanganku dan membasuh kening dan wajahnya.

Aku berbalik untuk mengambil spons mandi dan Chanyeol berkata, "Apa kau selalu memandikan pasienmu seperti ini?" Suaranya terdengar parau karena batuk, tapi aku bisa mendengar nada sugestif yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Kalau mereka baik dan tidak nakal," jawabku. Aku menuangkan sabun ke spons dan sedikit mengendusnya. "Kalau mereka nakal, aku akan meminta bantuan Sehun."

Chanyeol kembali batuk. Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Jadi, aku tidak nakal?" tanyanya polos.

"Kau hampir melewati batas."

Aku menyabuni punggungnya terlebih dahulu, jariku mengusap kulit lembutnya. Wajahnya sejajar dengan perutku. Saat aku melangkah lebih dekat, dia memberikan ciuman lembut di bawah pusarku, tangannya berjalanan hingga ke pahaku, dan berhenti di bokongku. Kalau dia tidak sakit, aku akan langsung merangkak ke pangkuannya. Ini sedikit menggoda, tapi aku tidak mau mendapat semburan dahak di wajahku.

Dia menyandarkan keningnya di perutku saat aku menyabuni bahunya. Dia lelah, aku tahu itu, tapi dia ingin berada di sini bersamaku. Aku menikmati waktuku. Aku sedikit memijat ototnya dan dia mendesah lembut.

Setelah mandi, aku membujuk Chanyeol untuk makan sup. Aku membeli sup kaleng agar bisa disajikan dengan cepat. Dia mengenakan baju kaos dan rambutnya, yang sudah mulai kering, semakin berantakan karena aku tidak bisa berhenti menyentuhnya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya padaku dengan mulut penuh.

"Sedikit sibuk. Dan aku bicara dengan dr. Kim." Aku mengucapkan ini dengan ragu-ragu sambil bertanya-tanya apa sebaiknya aku tidak menyampaikan ini padanya. Tapi, topik ini seharusnya tidak menjadi tabu di antara kami.

Chanyeol melirikku. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Kami saling meminjam catatan," candaku. Kemudian aku langsung merasa bodoh karena mengatakan ini. Dasar mulut sialan. "Tidak, kami tidak sengaja bertemu dan dia bertanya bagaimana kabar hubungan kita. Itu saja. Dia... baik."

Chanyeol tidak kaget. "Dia orang yang baik, Baekhyun. Kau mungkin akan menyukainya."

"Ya. Mungkin." Suaraku terdengar tidak meyakinkan.

"Dia menyukaimu," ucapnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Dia bilang begitu."

"Dia tidak mengenalku." Dan dia mungkin berbohong.

"Dia tidak harus tahu seluruh kisah hidupmu untuk menyukaimu."

"Itu bisa membantu. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan benar-benar tahu apa yang dia sukai," jelasku bertele-tele.

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu karena aku menyukaimu."

Sekarang ini konyol. Sepertinya dr. Kim tidak menyampaikan pembicaraan kami di pertandingan bisbol pada Chanyeol. Aku pikir sudah jelas, dr. Kim lebih menyukai siapa.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir dia masih punya perasaan padamu?" tanyaku skeptis.

"Itu tidak penting. Hubungan kami tidak berhasil dan dia menerimanya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang diam saja dan berlarut-larut dalam kegagalan."

Aku mendesah. "Aku rasa kau terlalu baik pada orang lain."

"Sebagian orang memang baik, Baekhyun," ucapnya ragu, dan aku tidak bisa mengabaikan nada suaranya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hariku biasa-biasa saja setelah itu," ucapku, mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Tapi, itu tidak termasuk saat aku harus memandikan seorang dokter yang menggemaskan."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala dari supnya, sudut bibirnya terangkat, menahan senyum. "Aku tahu kau berpikir aku ini menggemaskan."

"Bahkan lebih menggemaskan saat mengenakan kacamata."

"Mungkin aku akan memakainya saat mandi berikutnya," dia menggodaku sambil tersenyum nakal.

Aku kembali merasakan sebuah dorongan. Entah dari mana, dua kata mengancam untuk keluar dari bibirku dan mengubah hubungan kami.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan menurunkan pandangan, melihat tanganku. Dia kembali batuk dan menjauhkan mangkuknya.

"Tenggorakanku masih sakit saat menelan," jelasnya, dan aku mengangguk.

"Apa kau mau makan buah?"

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang." Aku tidak tahu apa dia berbohong atau tidak. Dia menatapku, tiba-tiba tatapannya terlihat sendu. "Apa kau akan tinggal di sini malam ini?"

Suaranya terdengar penuh harap. Untuk seseorang yang tidak ingin aku datang ke sini, dia benar-benar berniat untuk membuatku tinggal.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak bisa menyingkirkanku dengan mudah," jawabku, dan dia tidak lagi berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Aku mencintaimu.

"Sama-sama."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **to be continued**


	19. Chapter 18: So Perfect

**.**

 **© mybluesky**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau tahu, dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

Dr. Xi tiba-tiba berhenti membaca, mata indahnya yang serupa rusa berkedip-kedip menatapku. Matanya menyipit curiga.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya dingin.

Catatan pribadi: jangan pernah mengungkit-ungkit hubungannya dengan Sehun saat dia mengeluh tentang Sehun yang tidak mampu melakukan pekerjaannya.

Tapi dalam pembelaanku, dia terlalu keras. Dia tidak akan semarah ini kalau Sehun berhenti menjadi pengecut dan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Dia mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya.

Dan kenapa aku harus mengurus mereka?

"Aku hanya bilang dia menyukaimu," ulangku hati-hati. Aku ingin lari pontang-panting, menjauh dari sini dan tidak lagi melihat ke belakang.

Tidak ada seorang pun di stasiun perawat selain kami berdua. Ini bukan hari yang santai—perawat lain sibuk dengan pasien mereka dan Soyou kabur melakukan-entah-apa. Dia tidak pernah ada kalau dibutuhkan, atau ketika stasiun kekurangan dokter tampan. Hanya mereka satu-satunya hal yang bisa memikat Soyou keluar dari lubang persembunyiannya.

Kak Yixing sedang rapat, aku kira, dan ini momen langka karena tidak ada orang lain di sini. Dr. Xi menghentikanku saat sedang lewat untuk membantunya mencari tahu apakah obat sudah diberikan pada pasiennya.

"Oh, ya," ucapnya singkat. Dia mulai membolak-balik grafik pasiennya dengan penuh emosi. "Kalau dia sangat menyukaiku, tolong katakan padanya untuk menjaga pasienku agar tetap hidup dan berikan antibiotiknya."

"Oke. Kau mau aku mengatakan apa lagi padanya?"

"Itu saja," jawabnya.

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa menyampaikan pesan pribadimu padanya kalau kau mau."

"Baiklah. Katakan padanya untuk berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan bicara langsung padaku kalau ada yang ingin dia sampaikan. Dan jangan mengirimmu untuk menyampaikan pesannya."

"Oh, tidak, dia tidak mengirimku," aku meyakinkannya. "Sebenarnya, dia mungkin akan marah kalau tahu aku melakukan ini. Aku jelas mengurus urusan yang bukan urusanku."

Dr. Xi melirikku, masih curiga. "Dan kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Entahlah..."

Pertanyaan seharusnya adalah kenapa aku peduli? Sehun bersenang-senang dengan penderitaan hubunganku. Tapi, memberinya sedikit dorongan untuk memperlancar hubungannya sepertinya tidak akan menjadi masalah.

"Dia sepertinya tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu," ucapku akhirnya.

"Terima kasih!" Dia membanting tangannya di atas meja. Ledakannya membuatku kaget.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu. Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku," lanjutku. Ya, setidaknya aku masih punya kesopanan untuk merasa sedikit malu saat mengendus-endus masalah mereka.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Dia butuh seseorang yang dapat memberikan penjelasan satu-per-satu padanya. Jadi, apa saja yang dia katakan tentangku?"

"Oh, um... tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya tahu dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Itu saja?"

"Ya."

"Jadi, apa masalahnya? Bisakah kau memberitahuku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Uhh... aku tidak tahu. Sehun masih seperti teka-teki bagiku."

Ya, itu kebohongan... Tapi, yang jelas memberitahu masalah Sehun yang sebenarnya pada dr. Xi bukanlah urusanku. Aku tidak mau menyalahgunakan kepercayaannya.

"Kau benar," dia setuju dan mendesah. Dia kemudian menggeleng sedih. "Kau tahu, kita sebaiknya pergi minum kapan-kapan."

"Minum?" Aku tidak akan berbohong, aku kaget mendengar ucapannya.

"Ya. Maksudku, Chanyeol dan aku berteman dan dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Dan kau sepertinya juga berteman baik dengan Sehun, dan Seulgi juga tidak bisa berhenti membicarakanmu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kita sepertinya mengenal banyak orang yang sama. Jadi, aku rasa kalau kita minum-minum bersama, malam akan menjadi menyenangkan..."

"Kau berteman dengan Seulgi?"

"Ya, Seulgi itu gadisku. Aku juga akan mengajaknya ikut," ucapnya.

"Ya, baiklah. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya."

Sehun berjalan ke stasiun perawat dan percakapan kami tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia sengaja menghindar dari kami, bahkan tidak melirik ke sini sedikit pun, dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian, dr. Xi berdeham keras, membersihkan tenggorokannya. Saat Sehun masih tidak menangapinya, dia dengan kasar mengatakan,

"Maaf, Tuan Oh, aku butuh lima detik dari waktumu yang berharga."

Perkataannya menarik perhatian Sehun. Dia berjalan ke arah kami, terlihat kesal, dan berdiri di depan meja sambil menyilangkan lengannya.

"Ya, dr. Xi?" ucapnya dengan suara dimanis-maniskan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikan Tuan Moon antibiotiknya, aku sudah menyuruhmu dua jam yang lalu, kan?" tuntut dr. Xi.

"Dia pergi dari ke lantai bawah untuk melakukan CAT-scan seperti yang kau perintahkan," ucap Sehun tenang.

"Ya, dan dia jelas-jelas sudah kembali. Lihat, grafiknya sudah berada di tanganku."

"Aku jelas-jelas akan memberi antibiotik padanya sekarang," sahut Sehun.

"Dan sudah jelas kau tidak akan memberi antibiotiknya sekarang karena kau masih berdiri di depanku."

"Memangnya aku bisa bergerak secepat kilat?" Mata Sehun terbakar marah. "Satu-satunya yang jelas di sini adalah kau seperti wanita narsis dan berusaha memarahi semua orang."

Telepon berbunyi. Aku berdiri untuk menjawabnya, meninggalkan dua orang "kekasih" ini bertengkar. Sebenarnya melihat mereka bertengkar itu menyenangkan, tapi seseorang harus bekerja di sini. Telepon kembali berdering saat aku menjawab panggilan pertama, dan saat aku sudah selesai berbicara dengan si penelepon, aku berbalik dan melihat stasiun perawat sudah kosong.

Soyou sedang berjalan kembali ke sini dengan sekantong makanan ringan di tangan kirinya, potongan snack terletak di ujung-ujung jarinya seperti Freddy Krueger. Mereka juga sedikit mirip, kalau saja Soyou berambut putih keriting dan kau menyipitkan matamu kuat-kuat.

"Ke mana Sehun pergi?" tanyaku padanya. Tidak akan mengagetkan kalau dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku, sudah berminggu-minggu dia bertingkah seolah-olah aku tidak ada. Tapi, ternyata dia merespon. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan makan potongan snack dari jarinya.

"Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong bersama dr. Xi. Mungkin melihat pasien."

Mataku terbelalak dan aku langsung bersandar ke meja, mencoba untuk menemukan mereka. Mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Pintu lemari petugas kebersihan sudah tertutup.

Sialan, seseorang tolong tusuk mataku dengan pisau bedah berkarat. Aku rasa aku baru saja menyaksikan mereka foreplay.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aku mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke troli linen, dan langsung menyerang lehernya dengan bibirku. Dia sedikit tegang, tapi itu tidak menghentikan erangannya atau tonjolan dari celananya. Aku menyelipkan jari-jariku di bawah kemejanya dan mengusap kulit perutnya, menikmati hangat tubuhnya di kulitku.

"Seseorang bisa masuk," bisiknya. Tapi, setelah mengucapkan itu dia langsung membungkuk dan menciumi bibirku, dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami.

"Kita akan mendengarnya," aku meyakinkannya.

Ada sebuah pintu yang harus dibuka sebelum mencapai pintu ke ruang linen, jadi kami bisa mendapatkan peringatan selama dua detik sebelum seseorang masuk. Apa waktu sesingkat itu cukup untuk melakukan sesuatu? Mungkin tidak. Apa aku peduli? Tentu saja tidak.

Chanyeol lebih dulu bekerja dari pada aku hari ini, tapi kami punya cukup waktu untuk menyelinap pergi ke ruang tunggu hospitalist seperti yang kuharapkan. Dan ini menyakitkan, hari-hari tanpanya.

Dia menolak untuk mencium bibirku empat hari penuh selama dia sakit, dan tadi malam dia pergi ke rumah orangtuanya untuk membantu Bibi Youngmi membongkar barang dari loteng dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikut. Dia juga tidak mencoba membujukku ikut. Dia mengerti.

Tapi, sekarang keinginanku untuk memilikinya hampir terasa menyakitkan, itulah sebabnya aku menyergapnya di lorong dan menariknya ke ruang linen. Dia tidak menolak, dan mengikutiku dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Aku rasa dia tidak pernah membayangkanku akan menyerangnya seperti gadis binal. Aku sudah di luar kendali.

Tapi, dia juga tidak benar-benar mengeluh—atau setidaknya, tubuhnya yang tidak mengeluh. Dia kembali menciumku dengan gairah yang sama, tangannya mengusap payudaraku melalui material scrub-ku. Tanganku menyelinap masuk ke dalam celananya dan jari-jariku membungkus kejantanannya, pinggang melar scrub-nya memberiku banyak ruang untuk bergerak.

Dia mengerang dan memutar tubuh kami, mendorongku ke troli linen. Bibirnya bergerak dari bibir ke leherku dan aku memiringkan wajahku ke samping untuk memberinya akses yang lebih luas. Ketegangan seksual memunjak dengan proporsi yang sangat epik.

Tiba-tiba saja kami mendengar suara pintu pertama terbuka, dan kami langsung membeku. Kemudian kami langsung tersadar dan mengumpat sambil memisahkan diri secepat kilat.

"Sembunyi di belakang troli!" Desisku saat aku menarik troli linen dari dinding.

Cara ini lebih masuk akal—Chanyeol tidak punya alasan untuk berada di sini. Aku, di sisi lain, selalu datang ke sini untuk mengambil linen.

Dia mengikuti ucapanku tanpa ragu-ragu. Sedetik kemudian, pintu terbuka dan seseorang mendorong masuk troli linen. Troli linen itu biasanya terletak di lorong, dan penuh terisi kain agar kami tidak perlu bolak-balik terlalu sering ke dalam ruangan ini.

Aku merapikan rambutku sebelum beranjak untuk menahan membuka pintu, aku hampir mengerang kesakitan saat melihat Soyou mendorong troli itu ke dalam. Dia tidak berterima kasih padaku karena sudah membantunya, tapi malah mengunyah permen karetnya dengan keras sambil melirikku sinis. Aku heran kami tidak mendengar suara kunyahan permen karetnya dari tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku, tidak habis pikir kenapa dia memilih waktu yang "tepat" untuk muncul.

"Aku mau mengisi troli linen, memangnya aku mau melakukan apa lagi?" Dia memutar matanya.

"Biar aku saja," aku menawarkan diri dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat, aku rasa, karena dia menyipitkan matanya padaku dengan curiga.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Aku penasaran apa dia melihatku datang ke sini dengan Chanyeol dan semua ini dia lakukan dengan tujuan tertentu. Troli linen yang kutarik sebagai tempat persembunyian Chanyeol terletak terlalu jauh dari dinding, dan ini terlihat mencurigakan. Soyou menatap troli itu dengan tertarik.

"Kau harus menjawab telepon," ucapku lagi.

"Kak Yixing ada di luar sana."

"Itu bukan tugas Kak Yixing," bantahku.

"Dia tidak keberatan."

"Aku mau menelepon. Ada urusan pribadi yang harus kuurus." Kebohonganku sudah terdengar putus asa.

"Apa kau sudah meminta izin pada Kak Yixing? Menelepon saat bekerja tidak diperbolehkan." Suaranya terdengar sombong, hampir mengejek. Dia membuka laci dan perlahan-lahan mulai menarik linen dari rak, menyusunnya dengan rapi di trolinya.

"Ya, aku sudah meminta izin pada Kak Yixing," aku kembali berbohong dengan gusar.

Aku mulai menyambar seprai, selimut, dan handuk dan melemparkannya asal-asalan ke dalam troli. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol di sini sendirian. Siapa yang tahu ada berapa banyak orang yang akan mati karena menunggu Soyou—dengan lambatnya—mengisi troli ini. Dia sepertinya ingin mengeluh dengan cara kerjaku, tapi dia diam saja. Dia hanya mendengus dan mengunyah permen karetnya lebih keras.

Kemudian pager Chanyeol berbunyi. Sialan, aku benci pager sialan itu. Soyou menatapku, pada awalnya dia kaget, dan kemudian dia menggeleng tidak percaya. Dia memberiku tatapan yang menyiratkan kalau dia tidak bodoh, tapi aku masih berpikir itu bisa diperdebatkan. Aku sedikit khawatir dia akan menarik troli dan membongkar tempat persembunyian Chanyeol.

Aku tahu rahasiaku sudah terbongkar sekarang, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Soyou melihat ereksi Chanyeol. Aku mungkin akan mencongkel matanya keluar kalau sampai itu terjadi. Lebih baik menyelamatkan penglihatannya dan menyuruhnya ke luar dari sini.

Hanya butuh waktu lima belas detik bagiku untuk mengisi trolinya sampai penuh. Dia kembali memutar matanya, kesal, tapi mulai mendorong trolinya keluar dari ruangan. Aku menahan pintu agar dia bisa pergi lebih cepat.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu," ucapnya sinis. Kemudian, dia menatapku lekat-lekat dan berkata, "Bye, dr. Park. Atau setidaknya, aku harap itu dr. Park." Dia menaikan sebelah alisnya padaku sebelum menghilang keluar pintu.

Aku menghela napas dengan gusar sebelum berjalan ke sisi troli untuk melihat Chanyeol. Dia berjongkok, berdesakan di antara dinding dan troli, memeriksa pager-nya. Dia terlihat sama kesalnya.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan baik," ucapnya kesal dan mulai berdiri.

"Dia melakukannya dengan sengaja," sahutku. "Dia tahu kau ada di sini. Dia cemburu. Dia menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia miliki." Aku menyilangkan lenganku dan Chanyeol menaikan alisnya penasaran.

"Benarkah?" Dia kembali menaruh pager di sakunya.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruang sempit, menekan tubuhku ke tubuhnya, tanganku sudah berada di lehernya. Aku berjinijit dan menariknya mendekat, menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Aku bisa merasakan kekesalannya sirna saat mendengar suara erangannya dan dia hanyut di dalam sentuhanku. Tangannya menelusuri punggungku dan masuk ke dalam celanaku sebelum dia meremas bokongku. Ereksinya sudah kembali. Dia menarik dirinya sambil bernapas terengah-engah.

"Aku harus pergi," ucapnya, dan kemudian menciumku lagi dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi," ucapku cemberut.

"Tapi, aku harus pergi. Aku harus menjawab ini." Dia menunjuk ke arah pager-nya.

Aku menghela napas dan beranjak dari belakang troli, menempatkan ruang yang tidak diinginkan di antara kami. Ini yang terbaik, kami berdua harus bekerja dan Kak Yixing bisa saja datang ke sini. Aku sudah dewasa; aku bisa mengendalikan hormonku.

Aku rasa begitu.

"Baiklah," gumamku.

Chanyeol mendorong troli ke dinding dan kemudian meraih tanganku, menarikku kembali ke tubuhnya dan menciumku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ciumannya terasa mendesak, lidahnya mendorong masuk ke dalam mulutku dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat dia akhirnya menarik diri, napasku masih terengah-engah.

"Tinggallah bersamaku malam ini," bisiknya.

"Ok." Oh, Tuhan, aku putus asa sekali.

Dia tersenyum dan mencium keningku sebelum mengusaknya pelan.

"Aku harus pergi," ucapnya lagi. "Aku sudah merindukanmu." Dia tersenyum jahil, tapi tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menanggapi ucapannya.

Aku mengambil beberapa helai selimut agar aku tidak terlihat mencurigakan, dan setelah menunggu dua menit, aku berjalan ke luar dari ruangan. Tidak ada seorang pun di lorong.

Chanyeol sedang duduk menelepon di stasiun perawat, dan rambutnya sangat berantakan karena tanganku yang tidak bisa berhenti menyentuhnya. Dia melirikku saat aku berjalan mendekat dan yeah, dia terlihat frustrasi—frustasi seksual. Aku senang, karena aku bukan satu-satunya yang merasakan ini.

Aku memeriksa arlojiku. Enam jam lagi sampai aku selesai bekerja.

Bagus sekali.

Chanyeol seharusnya pulang sejam lagi, tapi sepertinya dia sibuk dan mungkin akan pulang terlambat. Lagi pula, dia memang selalu seperti itu. Aku pergi ke kamar pasien dan saat aku keluar, dia sudah pergi. Aku sedikit kecewa, tapi mungkin dia memang tidak punya waktu untuk menungguku datang kembali.

Sudah tiga jam berlalu. Aku masih harus bekerja, tapi aku tetap menghitung mundur sampai aku bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku sudah membayangkan berbagai skenario yang mungkin akan kulakukan untuk menyerangnya saat memasuki rumahnya, semuanya sama-sama menggoda.

Kemudian aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan darinya.

 _Temui aku di ruang tunggu hospitalist?_ -Chanyeol

Oh ruang-tunggu-hospitalist-tercinta.

 **Aku akan ke sana dalam lima menit.** -Baekhyun

Aku segera berjalan ke arah Lisa. "Tolong jaga pasienku sebentar," ucapku.

Dia menatapku penasaran. "Kenapa?"

"Aku mau ke bawah sebentar."

Dia sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi akhirnya dia hanya nyengir dan mengangguk. Dia juga sering menyelinap pergi untuk menemui Taehyung. Keduanya tidak pernah puas, dan jelas aku tidak bisa menghakimi mereka.

Aku memberinya laporan dan berjalan cepat menuju tangga, kemudian dengan bodohnya mencoba untuk jogging empat lantai ke atas. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu lift, dan sekarang napasku terengah-engah seperti mendapat serangan asma. Saat aku mencapai pintu ruang tunggu hospitalist, aku menarik napas dua kali sambil bertanya-tanya apa aku sebaiknya mengetuk pintu atau menelepon ponselnya. Bagaimana kalau ada dokter lain di sana?

Chanyeol pasti mendengarku—aku harap dia mendengar langkahku, dan bukan napasku—karena pintunya tiba-tiba saja sudah mengayun terbuka. Dia menatapku sebentar, kebingungan, dan menarikku ke dalam.

"Apa kau berlari sampai ke sini?" tanyanya geli.

"Mungkin," jawabku terengah-engah. "Aku tidak berpikiran kalau aku—"

Aku tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapanku, karena bibir Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah membungkam bibirku dan dia mendorong tubuhku dengan kasar ke pintu. Ya, seseorang pasti merasakan frustrasi seksual. Aku sedikit bingung, masih berusaha untuk menenangkan napasku.

Chanyeol menarik turun celanaku dan berlutut di depanku. Dia melepas sepatuku dan menopangkan kaki kananku di atas bahunya, jarinya membuka bibir vaginaku, dan menjilatinya perlahan. Mataku terpejam dan kepalaku menekan pintu dengan keras. Tangan kananku memegang rambutnya, sedangkan lengan kiriku sudah membentang di dinding, di belakangku.

"Oh, Tuhan," gumamku keras.

Tubuhku sudah menegang karena bekerja sepanjang hari dan terlalu sensitif terhadap sentuhannya. Aku hampir kehilangan akal saat dia memasukan jarinya, dan dengan perlahan, ibu jarinya memijat klitorisku.

Dia akhirnya menarik tangannya dan membantuku melepas celanaku. Aku melangkah keluar dari celanaku saat dia berdiri, tangannya mengeranyangi tubuhku, bibirnya menghisap kulit leherku.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku hari ini?" tanyanya. Dia menggigiti kulitku dengan lembut dan aku terkesiap. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Memikirkan ini."

Jari-jarinya kembali menyelinap di antara kakiku dan aku mengerang, aku mendorong celananya ke bawah untuk membebaskan kejantanannya. Aku langsung memegangnya, dan memompanya.

Dia mencengkeram pinggulku erat-erat dan mengendongku. Aku membungkus kakiku di pinggangnya dan memegang bahunya. Kami masih terus berciuman saat dia berjalan ke sofa dan aku duduk di pangkuannya.

Aku memposisikan penisnya tepat di bawah vaginaku dan segera menenggelamkan tubuhku ke bawah. Dia menempatkan tangannya di pinggulku, tapi membiarkanku mengatur tempo, pinggulnya bergerak melawan gerakanku. Kepalanya bersandar ke belakang dan matanya terpejam, aku menciumi lehernya, menikmati rasa kulitnya, merasakan tubuhnya di bawah tubuhku saat aku bergerak melawan tubuhnya lagi dan lagi.

"Oh, Baekhyun, kau menakjubkan," gumamnya, dan aku kembali melumat bibirnya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Memikirkan hal apa yang ingin kulakukan padamu. Aku senang kau tidak membiarkanku menunggu..."

"Baekhyun." Tubuhnya bergeser di bawahku, pinggulnya menghantam pinggulku dengan keras, penisnya penuh mengisi liang kewanitaanku. Dia memelukku dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bahuku sambil mendorong penisnya lebih dalam.

Aku menjerit saat ibu jarinya mengusap klitorisku dengan cepat, aku sudah hampir mencapai klimaks. Chanyeol semakin memelukku dengan erat saat aku mencapai orgasme, dia tidak pernah memperlambat atau mengubah tempo gerakannya, dan dia meraih wajahku sebelum menciumku penuh gairah saat dia mencapai klimaks.

Dia akhirnya berhenti dan aku bersandar di dadanya, kami berdua berusaha untuk menenangkan napas. Dia masih belum melonggarkan pelukannya. Aku akhirnya menarik diri, perlahan-lahan beranjak dari dadanya.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja," ucapku menyesal. Aku juga sedikit paranoid, takut-takut seseorang masuk. Tapi, itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikanku bertindak seperti wanita murahan yang kepanasan.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menciumku. Aku beranjak ke kamar kecil untuk membersihkan diri, dan saat aku keluar, dia sudah menungguku untuk mengantarku keluar.

"Kau juga akan pergi?" tanyaku, dan dia mengangguk.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai."

"Aku tahu itu," ucapku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Dia menyeringai. "Kau akan tetap ke rumahku, kan?"

"Apa kau masih ingin aku ke sana?"

Dia mencium dan mengusak pelan kepalaku, kemudian meraih tanganku.

"Tentu saja, Baekhyun."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sekarang baru pukul setengah enam pagi, tapi ponselku sudah berdering. Tidak ada yang meneleponku sepagi ini kecuali kalau ada yang sekarat atau meninggal. Aku tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini kalau tidak bekerja; salah satu hal yang paling tidak kusuka dari pekerjaanku adalah aku harus bangun di jam-jam yang tidak menentu, dan aku akan memanfaatkan setiap waktu liburku untuk tidur.

Chanyeol mengerang di sampingku, terganggu oleh suara ponselku. Aku menyelinap keluar dari kehangatannya dan menarik ponselku keluar dari tas. Tentu saja deringnya sudah berhenti saat aku meraihnya.

Aku melihat layar, dan nama Wendy tertera di sana. Dia adalah temanku dari Seoul. Aku bertemu dengannya lewat Joonmyun, karena mereka ikut program residensi yang sama, dan kami nongkrong sesekali. Dia menyenangkan dan selalu ceria, aku selalu bersenang-senang saat bersamanya.

Sambil mengantuk, aku menyeret kakiku ke ruang tengah dan mendengar pesan suaranya. Dia bertanya bagaimana kabarku karena kami sudah lama tidak mengobrol. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di sofa Chanyeol, dan melempar selimut tipis di atas tubuhku sebelum meneleponnya.

"Baekhyun!" jawabnya penuh antusias. "Apa kabar?"

"Mengantuk," jawabku, menguap tanpa sadar. "Apa kabar?"

"Oh Tuhan, kau masih tidur? Aku tidak menyangka kau masih tidur sampai jam sembilan begini. Kau biasanya sudah bangun sekarang..."

"Umm..." Aku berhenti bicara. "Di sini baru pukul setengah enam, Wendy."

"Apa? Oh iya, aku baru ingat!" serunya. "Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membangunkanmu, kita bisa bicara lagi nanti..."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah bangun sekarang," aku berbohong. Aku masih lelah, tapi jujur saja, aku rasa aku tidak bisa kembali tidur sekarang.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku hanya menelepon untuk menanyakan bagaimana kabarmu, bagaimana kehidupan barumu. Kami merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Dan aku baik-baik saja. Aku benar-benar menyukai pekerjaanku di sini."

"Apa Gyeonggi benar-benar hijau seperti kata orang?"

"Um, tidak, tidak juga."

"Benarkah? Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa orang-orang selalu mengatakan itu..."

"Di sini tidak seperti Seoul. Di sini jauh lebih sejuk dan berawan."

"Oh, apa kau tidak merindukan hiburan di sini?"

"Ini kota yang indah. Aku menyukainya."

"Lebih daripada Seoul?"

Aku memikirkan pertanyaannya. Aku merindukan Seoul—aku rindu dengan kelap-kelip malam, cuaca hangat, dan matahari yang terik. Aku rindu pohon-pohon palem. Aku rindu tinggal dekat dengan ibuku.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki kota itu. Seseorang. Seseorang yang hanya ada di kota ini, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan berada di tempat lain tanpa dirinya.

Kami sudah bersama selama tiga minggu, dan aku sudah tidak bisa lagi membayangkan hidupku tanpanya. Dia adalah alasan bagiku untuk bangun setiap hari, alasan bagiku untuk pergi bekerja dan pulang ke rumah di malam hari. Alasanku untuk tersenyum, alasanku untuk berdandan, alasanku untuk bekerja keras.

Aku masih belum berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan padanya kalau aku mencintainya. Waktu tiga minggu rasanya terlalu singkat, dan terburu-buru.

Dia seorang pria, jadi siapa yang tahu apa yang dia pikirkan tentang perkara ini. Dia menyukaiku, aku tahu ini, tapi aku tidak ingin menempatkan beban di dirinya karena mengucapkan dua kata itu. Dia mungkin merasa punya kewajiban untuk mengucapkan dua kata itu kembali padaku hanya karena aku yang mengatakan itu, atau lebih buruk lagi, dia mungkin tidak mengucapkan dua kata itu sama sekali. Dia mungkin menghindar dariku karena aku terlalu terburu-buru.

Pria adalah mahluk yang sederhana. Kalau dia mencintaiku, dia akan mengatakannya, kan?

"Ya, aku rasa lebih daripada Seoul," aku akhirnya menjawab.

Kami kembali membicarakan hal-hal ringan lainnya. Dia bercerita tentang residensinya dan aku menceritakan tentang pekerjaanku dan teman-teman baru yang kutemui. Dia bertanya apa aku sudah bertemu dengan pria idamanku dan aku bercerita tentang Chanyeol. Dia tidak terkejut ketika tahu Chanyeol adalah seorang dokter.

"Kau memang selalu menyukai dokter," ucapnya penuh percaya diri, dan aku mengerutkan kening.

"Apa? Tidak." Aku tidak suka dia melabeliku seperti ini. Kalaupun ada, dokter adalah salah satu alasanku untuk menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat lama berpacaran dengan Joonmyun," ucapnya.

"Dia masih sekolah saat kami bersama."

"Jadi? Kau tahu dia akan menjadi dokter suatu hari nanti."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu, Wendy." Nada suaraku sedikit tidak sabaran.

"Apa kau sudah bicara dengannya akhir-akhir ini?"

"Siapa?" tanyaku kebingungan. "Joonmyun?"

"Ya. Dia sudah putus dengan Jisoo. Kau tahu, dia mabuk seminggu yang lalu dan tidak berhenti membicarakanmu. Dia terus-terusan bilang kalau dia sudah mengacaukan semua hal baik yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya, dan dia bahkan tidak tahu apa dia masih ingin menjadi dokter lagi atau tidak. Aku heran dia tidak mencoba menghubungimu."

"Oh," ucapku pendek.

Aku tidak menyesal karena telah meninggalkannya, apalagi sekarang aku sudah bersama Chanyeol, dan aku tidak akan ragu untuk mengganti nomor ponselku kalau Joonmyun memutuskan untuk menerorku.

"Dia pria yang cerdas," ucapku tanpa sadar. "Dia tahu hubungan kami sudah berakhir untuk selamanya."

"Ya," Wendy setuju. "Dan kau tinggal cukup jauh dari Seoul, tidak mudah baginya untuk bersujud-sujud di kakimu meminta pengampunan."

"Ya, untungnya." Aku tidak akan berbohong—aku sedikit merasa puas karena Joonmyun mungkin menyesali perbuatannya. Karma memang ada.

Aku sebenarnya juga tidak bisa menyesali apa pun yang terjadi di dalam hidupku. Kalau Joonmyun tidak mengacaukan hubungan kami, aku mungkin akan masih bersamanya—masih hidup dalam ketidakbahagiaan bersamanya di Seoul—dan tidak pergi menjelajahi negeri untuk mencari perubahan. Aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol, dan kami akan hidup di dua kehidupan yang benar-benar terpisah jauh.

Lucu sekali melihat hal-hal bisa berjalan dengan sendirinya.

Wendy dan aku kembali mengobrol, dan kemudian dia bilang dia harus pergi. Aku sesaat duduk di sofa, berendam dalam keheningan rumah yang gelap. Yang bisa kudengar hanyalah suara dengung kulkas di dapur. Aku berpikir untuk mandi—memulai hariku lebih awal—tapi, aku tidak ingin membangunkan Chanyeol. Selain itu, dia juga terlihat sangat menggoda, tidur sendirian di tempat tidur besarnya.

Aku meringkuk di sampingnya, mendorong kembali punggungku ke dadanya. Dia memelukku dan menarikku lebih dekat ke dadanya.

"Telepon dari siapa?" gumamnya.

"Temanku dari Seoul. Dia lupa dengan perubahan waktu. Dan dia juga seorang dokter."

"Hmm." Dia memelukku semakin erat, menciumi bagian belakang telingaku.

Ada suatu bagian yang mengeras, yang menekan bokongku.

Tadi aku bilang apa?

Aku sedikit melengkungkan punggungku, menggesekkan bokongku ke kejantanannya. Dia langsung menekan kembali ereksinya sambil mendesah pelan, dan, saat kami saling bergerak, dia mendorong rambutku ke samping dan menciumi leherku.

"Oh Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan padaku," gumamnya.

"Kau bisa menunjukkannya padaku," aku menggodanya.

Apa aku akan pernah merasa bosan karena pria ini? Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah punya gairah, dan kerinduan pada seseorang seperti ini sebelumnya.

Dia kembali bergerak dan menarik celana dalamku turun dari pinggulku. Dia bergeser di belakangku sebelum penisnya mengusap bibir vaginaku, kepala penisnya menggeser lipatanku dan menyebarkan kelembaban yang berasal dari sana.

Aku bergerak otomatis melawan gerakannya. Dia menarik punggungku ke dadanya sebelum mendorong penisnya ke dalam tubuhku, bibirnya mencium rambutku dan bagian belakang leherku dengan manis. Dia mendorong penisnya sedalam yang dia bisa dan mendesah lembut.

"Sangat sempurna," bisiknya.

Aku memutar leherku dan menciumnya. Sentuhannya begitu lembut, gerakannya begitu lambat. Cahaya matahari pagi mulai merembes dari jendela, memandikan ruangan dengan cahaya lembut saat tubuh kami bergerak bersama menjadi satu.

Tanganku menggapai ke belakang dan menggenggam rambutnya dan dia menciumi leherku, mengerang lembut di kulitku.

"Ya," aku setuju.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **to be continued**


	20. Chapter 19: Excuse Me, Doc

**.**

 **© mybluesky**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Necrotizing Fasciitis** : Bakteri pemakan daging (lihat Google Images)

 **AV graft** : suatu akses yang digunakan untuk hemodialisis, biasanya pada lengan pasien.

 **Declot** : AV graft bisa membentuk gumpalan darah (clot), sehingga dokter akan mengeliminasi gumpalan darah tersebut (declot).

 **Hydrocodone dan Dilaudid** : obat penghilang rasa sakit.

 **Rocephin** : antibiotik.

 **Shot** : gelas kecil yang biasa digunakan oleh bartender untuk mengukur jumlah alkohol dalam membuat minuman. Gelas shot berukuran sekitar 17 ml dengan kandungan alkohol 40%.

* * *

 **.**

Aku kelelahan.

Sudah delapan jam aku bekerja hari ini, dan malam sebelumnya aku tidak bisa tidur. Hanya segelas kopi encer yang membuatku masih sadar sekarang. Salah seorang pasienku meneriakan namanya sendiri berulang kali. Ativan-pun tidak bisa menenangkannya.

Aku punya seorang pasien lagi yang linglung dan dalam pengawasan ketat karena melepaskan tiga infusnya, dan seorang pasien lain yang terus mengeluh karena merasa nyeri di AV graft-nya.

Proses declot dilakukan kemarin, dan sekarang bekasnya memerah dan terlihat menyakitkan.

Hydrocodone tidak berkutik dan dr. Psikopat-Pelempar-Grafik—maksudku, dr. Shin—sedang piket dan masih belum menghubungiku lagi. Tentu saja.

Aku menghubungi nephrologist-nya. "Kau bisa memberinya 0,5 gram dilaudid, tapi kalau bekas lukanya terlihat infeksi kau harus menghubungi dokter bedahnya."

Seolah-olah aku belum mencoba menghubunginya, Brengsek. Dia menutup telepon sebelum aku bisa menjelaskan ini.

Dilaudid sedikit membantu, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dr. Shin menghubungiku balik dua jam kemudian.

"Nyeri setelah declot itu normal," ucapnya tidak sabar. "Kau bisa memberinya 0,5 gram dilaudid lagi."

"Tapi, dilaudid sebelumnya tidak membantu."

"Itulah sebabnya kenapa kau harus memberikan dosis lebih." Mendengar suaranya saja, aku bisa tahu dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menutup telepon.

"Bekas lukanya memerah dan bengkak," ucapku. "Aku rasa itu tidak normal. Harus ada yang datang untuk memeriksanya."

"Berikan infus rocephin 1 gram harian dan periksa jumlah sel darah putihnya. Kalau keadaan memburuk, hubungi aku lagi." Dia menutup telepon.

Aku melakukan perintahnya, dan meminta Sehun datang melihat bekas lukanya bersamaku. Aku bersumpah bekas lukanya terlihat lebih buruk dari sejam yang lalu. Bekas lukanya memerah, hangat dan keras disekelilingnya.

Sehun mengamati dalam diam saat kami berada di depan pasien, tidak ingin membuatnya takut, tapi saat kami keluar, di lorong dia berkata, "Lukanya sudah infeksi. Siapa dokter bedahnya?"

"Dr. Shin yang piket. Dr. Park yang mengoperasinya kemarin."

Aku sudah menganggap Tuan Sungjin sebagai orang brengsek, jadi sekarang saat aku menyebut namanya, aku merasa cukup percaya diri. Chanyeol dan aku baik-baik saja, meskipun sikap ayahnya seperti itu. Aku sudah terbiasa berurusan dengan para bajingan sebelumnya. Tuan Sungjin tidak berbeda dari yang lain, dan kalau dibandingkan dengan dr. Shin, Tuan Sungjin sudah seperti orang suci.

Sedikit menyedihkan sebenarnya.

"Apa kau sudah meneleponnya?" Dia mengacu pada dr. Shin.

"Sudah. Dia menolak untuk datang menemuinya."

"Kalau begitu telepon Chanyeol dan minta nomor ponsel Papa Park," sarannya, seolah-olah ini bukan masalah yang besar. Aku sedikit ngeri mendengar sarannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," aku cepat-cepat membantah. "Dia sedang tidak piket."

"Dia masih pasiennya."

"Apa kau ingin aku mati? Aku sudah bilang sebrengsek apa dia malam itu, kan? Kalau aku menghubungi ponselnya, dia akan datang membantaiku dengan pisau bedah. Dan dia seorang ahli bedah, aku yakin dia akan langsung menusuk jugularisku."

"Sebaiknya kau terbiasa dengan itu, Baekhyun. Bajingan itu akan menjadi ayah mertuamu suatu hari nanti." Dia tidak memberiku simpati sedikitpun.

Aku memutar mata dan pergi melihat pasien lain. Setelah memberi antibiotik, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menunggu dan menghubungi dr. Shin lagi kalau lukanya semakin parah, tapi semakin parah atau tidak, aku tetap berencana untuk terus menghubunginya sampai dia datang.

Satu jam sudah berlalu, efek dosis kedua dilaudid telah memudar dan pasien menangis dan memohon padaku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Lengannya terlihat semakin parah. Aku belum pernah melihat infeksi menyebar secepat itu. Lebih dari setengah lengannya terlihat menyakitkan, keras, dan meradang.

Aku menghubungi dr. Shin.

Dia tidak menghubungiku balik.

Aku menghubunginya lagi.

Tangis pasien semakin keras. Dia memohon padaku untuk memotong lengannya dan mengakhiri penderitaannya.

Aku menghubungi ponsel Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya. Ini tidak mengherankan lagi, dia sedang bekerja dan ponselnya mungkin dalam keadaan diam. Aku menghubungi pager-nya, dan dia dengan cepat menghubungiku balik.

"Hei, Chanyeol," ucapku terburu-buru. "Sebenarnya aku yang menghubungimu tadi. Aku perlu nomor ponsel ayahmu."

Permintaan yang aneh, aku tahu itu. Ada jeda panjang, keheningan yang tidak nyaman berasal dari ujung sana.

"Nomornya?" dia akhirnya bicara.

"Ya. Ceritanya panjang, tapi dia benar-benar harus datang untuk menemui pasiennya."

"Tidak bisakah kau menghubungi pager-nya?" tanyanya.

"Dia sedang tidak piket."

"Siapa yang piket?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memberikanku nomornya?" tanyaku membela diri.

Lagipula, Tuan Sungjin adalah ayah pacarku. Kalau orang lain yang memintanya, dia boleh membesar-besarkannya seperti ini, tapi ini aku. Kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya, aku lah yang harus menghubungi ayahnya.

"Karena aku tidak mau diomeli, itulah sebabnya," jawabnya singkat. "Dia hanya akan memberitahumu kalau dia sedang libur."

"Ini benar-benar penting, Chanyeol. Aku berani bersumpah."

Dia ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya mendesah. "Baiklah."

Dia menyebutkan nomornya. Aku mencatatnya, berterima kasih padanya, dan menutup telepon.

Aku menghubungi dr Shin sekali lagi, kemudian pergi melihat pasien lagi. Dia bilang rasa sakitnya semakin parah. Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diri saat aku mengangkat telepon dan menghubungi nomor Tuan Sungjin. Kecengenganku sudah aman terkunci. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mengintimidasiku—tidak, saat ini semua demi kepentingan pasiennya.

"Halo?" jawab Tuan Sungjin jengkel. Aku duduk tegak dan cepat menarik napas.

"Halo, dr. Park," aku berusaha membuat suaraku terdengar menyenangkan. "Ini Baekhyun dari Rumah Sakit Pusat Gyeonggi. Saya tahu Anda sedang libur, tapi saya merawat—"

"Kalau kau tahu aku sedang libur, kenapa kau meneleponku?" selanya.

Aku rasa dia tidak ingat gadis yang dibawa pulang Chanyeol saat makan malam beberapa waktu lalu. Aku sedikit bersyukur.

"Darimana kau mendapat nomor ponselku?" tanyanya.

"Ini penting," jawabku pendek, menghindari pertanyaannya. "Saya merawat pasien Anda, Nyonya Minah, yang Anda declot kemarin, dan lengannya terasa sangat menyakitkan dan bengkak dan saya sudah berkali-kali menghubungi dr. Shin, tapi dia masih belum menghubungiku balik—"

"Apa ini Baekhyun-nya Chanyeol?" dia menyelaku lagi. Apa dia mendengarku bicara atau tidak?

Aku ragu. Aku ingin berbohong.

"Ya," aku akhirnya menjawab.

"Baekhyun, hanya karena kau kekasih anakku, bukan berarti kau bisa menghubungiku untuk menemui pasien saat aku libur." Nadanya terdengar seperti menghukum, seolah-olah dia bicara dengan anak berusia lima tahun. Aku menelan kembali semua kejengkelanku.

"Dr. Park, saya mencoba untuk memberitahu Anda kalau ini sangat penting," tekanku. "Lengan Nyonya Minah terlihat luar biasa menyakitkan dan membengkak dengan sangat cepat—"

"Semua orang berpikir masalah mereka penting, Baekhyun," dia menyela lagi. "Sayangnya, aku sedang tidak berada di rumah dan tidak dalam posisi untuk membantumu. Aku sarankan kau menghubungi dr. Shin lagi, karena sudah tugasnya lah untuk membantumu akhir pekan ini."

"Tapi—"

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun."

Dia menutup telepon. Aku menatap telepon dalam diam, mulutku menganga dan menutup seperti ikan yang baru keluar dari air. Sehun menggeleng di sampingku dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Usahamu patut diacungi jempol, Baekhyun," ucapnya simpati. "Catat semua omong kosongnya. Kau mau aku menghubungi supervisor?"

Aku membalikan tubuhku menghadap Sehun.

"Ya," jawabku marah. "Dia menuduhku mencoba untuk mendapatkan... entahlah... perlakuan khusus karena aku berpacaran dengan Chanyeol."

"Yeah, itu tidak mengejutkan lagi," ucapnya. "Gadis lain mungkin akan mencobanya."

Salah—gadis lain akan mengiris pergelangan tangan mereka setelah menghabiskan satu malam bersamanya. Brengsek. Sehun tidak mengerti.

Aku mendengus dan kembali berbalik, tanganku segera menyambar telepon lagi. Aku tidak ragu-ragu menekan tombol redial.

Mungkin jarak di antara kami yang membuatku berani, tapi aku sudah siap untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan malam itu di ruang makan padanya. Keinginan untuk membuatnya terkesan sudah enyah ke neraka.

Teleponnya berdering beberapa kali sebelum tersambung ke pesan suara otomatis. Aku menutup telepon dan meneleponnya lagi, tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Sehun sedang menelepon supervisor.

Aku menutup telepon dan menepuk bahunya, mengatakan padanya aku akan segera kembali, dan berjalan menuju tangga. Aku tergesa-gesa menuju UGD dan melihat Chanyeol duduk di stasiun perawat, tangannya berada di rambutnya saat dia menulis grafik.

Aku menepuk bahunya dan dia mendongak kaget.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Boleh aku meminjam ponselmu?" ucapku.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku harus bicara dengan ayahmu," ucapku, dan dengan cepat menambahkan, "Dia tidak akan menjawab telepon rumah sakit dan ini benar-benar penting. Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah mau bicara dengannya kalau ini tidak penting."

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, menantangnya untuk berdebat dengan logikaku. Dia sedikit terlihat tidak yakin, tapi akhirnya menarik ponselnya keluar dari saku dan menyodorkannya padaku sambil mendesah. Dia tidak melepaskan ponselnya saat aku mencoba untuk mengambil darinya.

"Apa kau mau memberitahuku apa alasannya?" tanyanya.

"Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan pasiennya dan ahli bedah yang sedang piket tidak mau datang menemuinya. Dia bahkan tidak mau meneleponku balik."

"Ada apa dengan pasien itu?"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mulai menceritakan masalahnya satu-per-satu dengan jariku "Pertama, dia menangis keras-keras karena bekas operasi yang biasanya hanya menyebabkan sedikit rasa nyeri, dan obat penghilang rasa sakit yang biasanya paling mujarab tidak berhasil membuatnya merasa lega. Kedua, sakitnya baru terasa beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi sekarang, hampir seluruh lengannya sudah mengeras, memerah, dan edema. Dan ketiga, yang dr. Shin perintahkan hanyalah satu gram rocephin, yang mungkin tidak efektif terhadap apapun jenis bakteri yang ada di lengannya, dan itu jelas tidak membantu mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

Chanyeol menghela napas dan melepaskan ponselnya. "Apa kulitnya sudah berubah warna menjadi ungu gelap atau hitam? Seperti memar?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku rasa tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku belum pernah melihat ini secara langsung sebelumnya, tapi kalau prosesnya terjadi dengan sangat cepat, itu mungkin saja necrotizing fasciitis."

Aku menatapnya ngeri. Bakteri pemakan daging?

"Dia harus dioperasi kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Hubungi ayahku lagi dan aku akan menghubungi supervisor dan mencari tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan."

"Terima kasih."

Aku berjalan pergi, sedikit meremas bahunya. Aku mencari ruang kosong di UGD. Aku mengurung diri di dalam dan segera menelusuri kontak di ponsel Chanyeol, mencari nama ayahnya. Aku menekan tombol panggilan dengan cepat, tidak mau membiarkan diriku menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi.

Teleponnya berdering dan berdering, aku menjadi marah dan semakin marah karena dia mengabaikan telepon anaknya.

Tepat sebelum telepon terhubung ke voicemail, dia menjawab.

"Kalau kau meneleponku karena pacarmu, Chanyeol, berarti kau sudah tahu apa yang kukatakan padanya dan menjelaskan semua—"

"Ini bukan Chanyeol," selaku. "Ini Baekhyun."

Aku tidak memberinya waktu untuk bicara, tapi aku masih takut dia akan menutup teleponku lagi.

"Anda tidak harus menyukaiku, dr. Park—bahkan Tuhan pun tahu aku tidak menyukainya—tapi, ini sudah menjadi kode etik bagi Anda sebagai dokter untuk mengobati pasien Anda. Dr. Shin tidak mau menjawab pager-nya dan saya memberitahu Anda, sebagai seseorang yang punya akal sehat seperti Anda, Nyonya Minah butuh perhatian medis. Ini bisa saja necrotizing fasciitis, dan apa yang akan Anda lakukan? Membiarkannya mati? Memotong lengannya? Anda mungkin berpikir ini bukan tanggung jawab Anda karena sedang libur, tapi Anda salah. Itu tanggung jawab Anda sebagai manusia untuk memastikan pasien yang Anda operasi kemarin menerima perawatan medis yang tepat. Saya menelepon supervisor dan saya akan membiarkan semua orang tahu kalau saya sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi Anda dua kali, dan saya harap Nyonya Minah menuntut Anda dan dr. Shin karena kelalaian. Anda, dr. Park, adalah dokter terburuk kalau Anda tidak mau datang menemuinya. Saya heran kenapa Chanyeol bisa punya hubungan darah dengan Anda. Dia sudah bertahun-tahun berada di bawah tekanan Anda, tapi dia bisa menjadi pria yang luar biasa seperti sekarang."

Aku berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas, jantungku berpacu dengan cepat karena adrenalin yang kurasakan. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menghembuskan napas terlalu keras ke telepon, tapi wajahku memerah dan napasku berhembus seperti semburan api. Pikiranku berpacu saat aku mencoba untuk mengumpulkan apa lagi yang ingin kusampaikan padanya.

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum aku menyadari teleponnya sudah mati.

Dia menutup teleponku. Lagi.

Sial.

Dengan marah, aku mengembalikan ponsel pada Chanyeol, yang mengerutkan keningnya dengan khawatir.

"Apa kau tidak jadi menghubungi ayahku?"

"Aku sudah menghubunginya," jawabku cemberut. "Terima kasih."

Aku tidak mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau aku mengomeli ayahnya. Dia mungkin akan mendengarnya sendiri nanti langsung dari ayahnya, tapi sekarang aku tidak punya energi ataupun waktu untuk menjelaskannya.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan supervisor," ucapnya. "Dia bilang dia akan mengirim petugas keamanan untuk pergi ke rumah dr. Shin dan Pimpinan Dokter Bedah sudah diberitahu. Seorang ahli bedah akan berada di sana secepatnya." Senyumnya terlihat simpati.

"Terima kasih," ucapku tulus. Dia mengangguk dan aku menyelinap pergi sambil mengucapkan sampai nanti.

Aku naik lift ke atas dan melihat supervisor duduk di belakang di meja stasiun perawat. Dia seorang pria berperawakan tinggi. Dia terlihat ramah.

Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamar pasien dan melihatku. "Hei, Baekhyun, lengannya terlihat semakin parah," dia menginformasikanku. "Tuan Yunho masih berusaha untuk mengubungi dr. Shin dan dr. Park. Dia sudah mengirim petugas keamanan ke rumah dr. Shin untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja dan untuk memintanya segera datang."

Aku hanya mengangguk saat berjalan melewatinya menuju kamar Nyonya Minah. Aku bisa mendengar tangisannya dari lorong. Aku pernah punya masalah dengan dokter di tempat kerjaku dulu, tapi tidak pernah ada yang terang-terangan mengabaikanku saat aku bersikeras mengatakan ada masalah serius yang terjadi pada pasien mereka. Mereka mungkin bajingan, tapi sebagian besar dari mereka mau mendengarkan apa yang kami bicarakan.

Sehun benar—lengannya terlihat semakin parah. Bekas lukanya semakin bengkak, dan semakin mengeras, dan infeksinya sudah berubah warna menjadi ungu gelap. Pikiranku langsung dipenuhi ucapan Chanyeol tentang necrotizing fasciitis.

Wajah Nyonya Minah sudah memucat dan berkeringat. Aku menyentuh keningnya dengan punggung tanganku dan temperaturnya sangat tinggi. Dia berteriak saat aku menyentuh lengannya.

Aku mengukur tanda-tanda vitalitasnya dan melangkah kembali ke lorong, membuka sarung tanganku. Semuanya stabil kecuali suhu tubuhnya. "Tuan Yunho, aku rasa kita perlu melaksanakan rapid response," ucapku. "Ada sesuatu yang sangat serius..."

Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang, tapi dalam hati aku sangat panik. Sebuah rapid response pada dasarnya tidak berguna, tapi akan menenangkan saat dikelilingi oleh dokter sampai ahli bedah tiba. Aku ingin tahu apa Tuan Yunho bisa memanggil ahli bedah ortopedi, atau mungkin dokter bedah umum. Oh Tuhan, aku bahkan akan sangat berterima kasih kalau dr. Kim datang sekarang.

Tarik napas dalam-dalam, Baekhyun. Mentalmu terganggu.

Seolah-olah membaca pikiranku, Tuan Yunho menutup telepon dan berkata, "Aku sudah meminta polisi datang ke rumah dr. Shin untuk memeriksanya. Aku sudah menghubungi dr. Taecyeon, dan dia bilang dia akan ke sini secepatnya, mudah-mudahan saja dia bisa ke sini dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Tapi ya, ayo kita lakukan rapid response."

Dr. Taecyeon adalah seorang ahli bedah ortopedi, dan aku lega. Aku mengangkat telepon untuk melakukan rapid response, tapi aku langsung membeku saat melihat dr. Shin berjalan ke stasiun perawat dengan langkah santainya, sama sekali tidak tergesa-gesa.

Aku membanting telepon dan mengejarnya. "Dr. Shin, aku menghubungimu," ucapku cepat. "Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu untuk datang dan melihat kondisi Nyonya Minah—"

"Aku bilang aku akan datang," selanya tak peduli. "Dimana grafiknya?"

Tuan Yunho berdiri, menyelipkan grafik di bawah lengannya.

"Ini dia, dr. Shin. Tapi, kami membutuhkanmu untuk datang melihat keadaan Nyonya Minah terlebih dulu." Nada suaranya terdengar seperti sebuah vonis, tidak meninggalkan ruang untuk argumen.

Dr. Shin sejenak melihat Tuan Yunho, alisnya terangkat, tapi ajaibnya tidak membantah. Aku kira itu karena posisi Tuan Yunho yang memiliki otoritas untuk memerintah dokter. Dia mengikuti kami ke kamar Nyonya Minah dan memeriksa lengannya, dia bahkan tidak menggunakan sarung tangan ataupun alkohol saat menyentuh sekitar bekas luka yang belum mengering. Nyonya Minah meraung-raung tentang rasa sakitnya dan dr. Shin berbalik padaku, matanya menyipit marah.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau lengannya sudah menghitam."

"Lengannya baru mulai berubah warna sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu dan saya sudah menghubungi Anda lima puluh kali," aku berdebat dengan angkuh.

Tatapannya mematikan.

Oops—apa aku tidak seharusnya mengungkapkan kelalaianmu di depan pasien? Kau ingin aku mengambil alih tanggung jawabmu?

Maaf saja, Bajingan.

Dia mulai menjelaskan berbagai hal pada pasien, yang hanya mendengarnya setengah-setengah karena sakit. Untungnya, suaminya ada di sini.

Dr. Shin menjelaskan ada bakteri di lengan Nyonya Minah yang melepaskan racun dan menghancurkan dagingnya, dan dia harus segera dioperasi untuk menghilangkan infeksi. Dia mengakhiri diskusi ini dengan memerintahkanku meminta tanda tangan suaminya untuk dokumen persetujuan operasi dan mengatakan pada Tuan Yunho dia butuh ruang operasi sekarang.

Dia hampir bertabrakan dengan seseorang saat berjalan keluar pintu, dan aku kaget melihat dr. Park.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya dr. Park kesal. Dia melihat dr. Shin, yang sedang menjelaskan situasi dan mengklaim kalau dia tidak diberitahu sama sekali tentang infeksi pada luka Nyonya Minah.

Tuan Yunho mencoba untuk memindahkan mereka ke lorong, tapi dr. Park menolak untuk pergi sebelum memeriksa sendiri Nyonya Minah. Tidak lama kemudian, dr. Taecyeon datang, dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya kacau.

Dr. Shin mengeluhkan dan Tuan Yunho mencoba untuk menjelaskan situasi pada dr. Taecyeon, yang terlihat ingin segera pergi dari sini.

Aku mendapatkan persetujuan dari suami Nyonya Minah dan memberi dilaudid pada Nyonya Minah lagi, dan pada saat aku selesai, dr. Park dan dr. Shin berdebat sengit di stasiun perawat.

"Kau tidak boleh mengabaikan pasienku saat kau sedang piket," ucap dr. Park marah.

"Aku sudah bilang pada mereka aku akan segera ke sini," bantah dr. Shin. "Aku hanya diberitahu bekas lukanya memerah dan terasa sakit, itu normal setelah melakukan operasi dan aku memerintahkan rocephin dan menghitung jumlah sel—"

"Apa mereka tidak menyarankanmu untuk datang memeriksa pasien? Dr. Shin, wajahmu tidak setampan bintang film, perawat tidak akan memaksamu datang hanya untuk menatap wajah indahmu—"

Oh, Tuhan, apa dr. Park secara tidak langsung membelaku?

"Aku tahu itu, Dokter Park—"

Tuan Yunho melangkah maju dan menyela mereka sambil bersikeras pasien memerlukan perhatian mereka sekarang dan ini berhasil membuat mereka berhenti bertengkar.

Dr. Park mengatakan pada dr. Shin kalau dia sendiri yang akan melakukan operasi, dan dalam kondisi apapun dr. Shin tidak akan pernah menyentuh pasiennya lagi.

Wajah dr. Shin berubah menjadi segelap lengan Nyonya Minah—merah dan ungu, dan untuk sesaat aku khawatir dia akan mulai merengut dan melempar grafik lagi. Tapi, dia akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan tanpa melakukan kekerasan fisik, hanya sedikit sumpah-serapah saat berjalan pergi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang teknisi bedah datang untuk membawa Nyonya Minah. Dr. Park pergi tanpa bicara padaku. Aku tidak mengharapkannya untuk merendahkan diri dan bersyukur atas apa yang kulakukan, tapi ucapan "terima kasih" singkat tidak ada salahnya. Dia masih terlihat belum tenang.

Tuan Yunho mengatakan sesuatu tentang harus menulis laporan insiden. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa dokter bisa dipecat, karena perilaku dr. Shin sudah sering kelewat batas. Tapi, dia masih di sini.

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang hampir waktunya untuk pergantian shift. Aku mencoba mengejar ketinggalan sisa pekerjaanku, ditambah lagi, sekarang aku punya satu ton laporan yang harus dikerjakan.

Chanyeol datang beberapa menit kemudian dan bertanya tentang kondisi Nyonya Minah, aku mengatakan padanya ayahnya akhirnya datang dan melakukan operasi darurat. Aku memberikan penjelasan singkat tentang perdebatan yang berlangsung di stasiun perawat. Chanyeol tidak kaget, tapi dia merasa lega.

Malam ini adalah malam terbaik untuk minum-minum.

Nyonya Minah masih dioperasi saat shift-ku berakhir. Aku memberitahu Chanyeol kalau pekerjaanku sudah selesai, dan kemudian pulang ke apartemenku untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Aku bertemu dr. Xi dan Seulgi di sebuah bar, dan kami mendapatkan meja di belakang. Seulgi dengan cepat memesan sekendi margarita dan berbagai hidangan pembuka sambil mengeluh sudah berhari-hari dia menantikan malam ini. Ternyata, harinya juga buruk. Dr. Xi libur hari ini, tapi dia bilang dia ingin tinggal di lemari penuh minuman karena tekanan pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita shot?" tanya Seulgi tiba-tiba. Matanya penuh harap.

"Yeah!" seru dr. Xi. "Tidak ada pesta tanpa shot."

"Sudah lama aku tidak shot," ucapku.

Aku bisa minum alkohol dengan cukup baik, tapi shot adalah kelemahanku. Aku biasanya tidak akan ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya, tapi kata temanku—selain muntah—aku akan bertindak mengerikan. Amnesia sesaat mungkin karunia Tuhan padaku.

"Benarkah? Kau akan shot sekarang," ucap dr. Xi. "Ini adalah malam perayaan."

"Perayaan apa?"

"Tidak bekerja."

Dia mirip Sehun, aku pikir. Sehun versi perempuan. Aku mengambil shot saat pelayan menyerahkannya pada kami, dan kami serentak meminumnya dan langsung minum margarita untuk menghilangkan rasa pahitnya. Mereka mengusulkan untuk minta shot lagi, tapi aku tahu batasan toleransi alkoholku dan menolak.

Dr. Xi sangat menyenangkan saat berada di luar kerja. Beri dia sedikit alkohol dan dia tidak akan pernah berhenti bicara. Sehun sempat dibawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan kami dan dia terus mengeluh tentang betapa bodohnya pria. Merasa berani—entah karena mabuk atau tidak—aku bertanya apa mereka berhubungan seks setelah berdebat di stasiun perawat beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ya," ucapnya tanpa malu-malu. "Dia mungkin bodoh, tapi kemampuan seksnya mengagumkan. Setidaknya dia berguna dalam satu bidang."

"Seberapa besar penisnya?" tanya Seulgi nakal.

Mata dr. Xi menyala saat dia mulai mengukur dengan tangannya. Aku memejamkan mata dan menutup telingaku sambil berkata, "Tidak ingin tahu tidak ingin tahu tidak ingin tahu—" Hal terakhir yang kubutuhkan adalah bayangan penis Sehun terpatri selamanya dalam memoriku. Bokong pucatnya sudah membuatku trauma.

"Please, Baekhyun. Tidak ada salahnya mengetahui ukuran penis pria tampan. Aku dari dulu penasaran—seberapa besar punya Chanyeol?" Alis Seulgi menari gembira.

Aku tersedak minuman.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu," gerutuku.

"Oh ayolah, jangan pemalu seperti itu."

"Seberapa besar punya Jimin?" tantangku.

"Delapan inci," dia langsung menjawab.

"Kau mengukurnya?"

"Tentu saja aku mengukurnya, Baekhyun. Itu informasi penting buatku."

Informasi penting untuk apa? Kontes penis? Haruskah aku membeli skala digital dan menimbangnya sekalian?

"Aku belum mengukurnya," ucapku, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau bisa memperkirakannya. Apa lebih panjang atau lebih pendek dari roti ini?" Dia memegang roti gulung di atas meja dan mataku terbelalak. Ekspresinya serius saat dia menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku tidak bisa... itu umm..." Aku mulai gagap.

Aku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman membicarakan ini dengan mereka—dengan siapa pun. Ini aneh, karena aku dan Wendy pernah menghabiskan malam bertukar ukuran penis seperti kami bertukar resep masakan. Tapi, itu berbeda. Itu saat aku masih bersama Jonmyun.

Tapi ini Chanyeol, dan aku tidak ingin penisnya ikut dalam percakapan. Aku tidak ingin wanita lain membayangkan seperti apa penisnya, dan aku pasti marah kalau dia menggambarkan ukuran payudaraku pada teman-temannya dan bercanda apa payudaraku cukup besar atau tidak.

Aku segera memesan shot lagi dan bertanya apa mereka juga ingin memesan—mereka tentu saja mengangguk. Seulgi memerhatikan keenggananku dan untungnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Meskipun kami senang karena sudah selesai bekerja, tapi pada akhirnya, kami mulai membicarakan pekerjaan.

Aku menceritakan pada mereka tentang malamku, dr. Shin yang tidak datang melihat pasienku, dan pasienku yang menderita necrotizing fasciitis. Ini penyakit langka dan menakutkan, dan ini menjadi daya tarik pembicaraan.

"Apa kau pikir mereka bisa menyelamatkan lengannya?" tanya Seulgi, matanya terbelalak.

"Entahlah. Mereka mungkin masih mengoperasinya sekarang," jawabku.

"Aku ragu mereka bisa menyelamatkannya," ucap dr. Xi. "Mereka harus menyingkirkan semua jaringan yang terinfeksi. Kalau infeksinya sudah menyebar terlalu jauh, mereka harus mengamputasi semuanya."

"Mengerikan sekali," ucap Seulgi. "Bisakah kau membayangkan luka karena ujung kertas dan kemudian seluruh lenganmu harus dipotong? Aku pernah melihat hal seperti itu di acara Oprah, ada seorang wanita yang tidak sengaja mengiris jarinya saat memotong paprika, lukanya infeksi dan mereka harus memotong nyaris separuh badannya." Dia menatapku khawatir, dan kemudian melihat dr. Xi. "Itu tidak menular, kan?"

Aku memegang lenganku. Rasanya kebas karena kebanyakan minum alkohol.

"Lenganku belum membusuk," ucapku. "Jariku masih lengkap sepuluh." Aku menggoyang-goyangkan jariku di depan wajah mereka sebagai bukti.

"Itu bisa menular. Kau pakai sarung tangan, kan?" tanya dr. Xi.

"Ya, tapi dr. Shin tidak memakainya. Itu akan memberinya pelajaran kalau dia sampai terkena penyakit ini."

"Aku harap dia tidak luka," ucap Seulgi serius.

Kami kembali mengobrol dan minum. Dr. Xi memaksaku memanggilnya Luhan dan dengan mabuk mengklaim bahwa BFF tidak seharusnya bersikap formal. Dia juga merayu bartender dan mendapatkan nomor ponselnya, dia melambai-lambaikan kertas yang bertuliskan nomor bartender di udara sambil berseru dia tidak akan pernah lagi menghabiskan waktunya untuk terobsesi dengan seorang pria pirang bodoh karena dia bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang dia mau. Seulgi dan aku bertukar pandang, bahkan saat mabuk sekalipun, kami tidak percaya satu katapun yang Luhan muntahkan.

Dengan serius—atau seserius yang bisa kau lakukan saat mabuk—Seulgi bertanya bagaimana hubunganku dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Maksudku, apa kau berpikir dia... satu-satunya untukmu?"

Bahkan saat mabuk, perutku masih berpilin ketika mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya. Aku harap aku pulang ke rumahnya malam ini dan bukan ke apartemenku yang dingin dan sepi.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja," jawabku. Aku sendiripun kaget saat menambahkan, "Dan aku harap begitu."

Sebulan yang lalu aku sudah ketakutan setengah mati memikirkan prospek itu.

Hari ini, aku ketakutan setengah mati memikirkan prospek sebaliknya.

Satu tequila shot kemudian, kami harus menyambar ponsel Luhan karena dia mulai berusaha menghubungi Sehun. Pada awalnya dia bilang dia ingin memberitahunya semua yang dia rasakan selama ini, dan kemudian dia mengaku sedang terangsang, dan akhirnya, dia bilang dia merindukannya.

"Kau tidak boleh menghubunginya!" seru Seulgi. Dia memegang ponsel Luhan sebagai sandera. "Tidak, sampai dia berhenti menjadi pengecut."

"Aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya." Kening Luhan menghantam meja dan dia mengerang. "Aku menyedihkan sekali."

"Ya, kau menyedihkan. Itulah sebabnya kau punya kami di sini."

Luhan mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Seulgi tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari meja.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Apa kau melihat lencanaku?"

"Ya, aku mencurinya agar aku bisa menyelinap ke lounge dokter dan mencuri kopi yang berharga itu setiap hari."

"Aku serius, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berdiri di depanku saat aku menulis grafik, dia menyilangkan lengannya, menunggu pengakuan.

"Aku serius."

"Aku harus membayar lima dua ratus ribu won untuk menggantinya kalau aku tidak bisa menemukannya..."

"Baiklah, lencanamu ada di dompetku. Aku meletakannya di lokerku. Apa kau melihat stetoskopku? Aku menggunakan stetoskop Sehun sepanjang hari ini dan aku pikir kutunya menginfeksi telingaku," ucapku.

"Rasanya aku melihat stetoskopmu di bawah tempat tidur."

"Di bawah tempat tidur? Apa yang dilakukannya di bawah sana? Dan kenapa kau tidak membawakannya untukku? Aku membawakan lencanamu, Chanyeol," ucapku cemberut.

"Aku tidak sadar tanggung jawabku juga meliputi dimana keberadaan stetoskopmu. Aku pikir kau sudah mengambilnya. Aku tidak memeriksa kolong tempat tidurku setiap hari."

"Kau lihat? Aku peduli padamu sampai-sampai aku rela membawakan lencanamu, tapi kau akan membiarkan stetoskopku membusuk di lantai kayumu yang berdebu sampai abad depan," ujarku.

"Kau membawa lencanaku hanya karena kau ingin mencuri kopi," ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bisa membuktikannya."

"Tidak perlu—kita berdua tahu aku benar, itulah yang terpenting," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, yang terpenting sekarang adalah lencanamu dijaga aman di lokerku. Aku rasa kau tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi," ucapku, berusaha tidak peduli.

"Kau menyadera lencanaku?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Tepat sekali."

"Aku akan menyandera stetoskopmu kalau begitu."

"Silakan saja."

Dia menyipitkan matanya saat melihatku. "Oh, apa jas lab-ku ada di tempatmu? Aku hanya bisa menemukan satu jas lab di lemariku."

"Aku mungkin menyanderanya juga."

"Aku serius, Baekhyun." Dia sepertinya lelah dengan permainan ini.

Aku mendesah. "Ya, kau meninggalkan jas labmu di tempatku, dan aku mencucinya tiga hari yang lalu."

Dia mengangguk. "Jadi, apa boleh aku mendapatkan lencanaku kembali?"

Aku mendengus dan berpura-pura marah, dan pergi ke ruang istirahat dan mengambilnya dari lokerku. Aku menyematkan lencananya dengan sembarangan ke kerah kemejanya saat aku kembali dan dia mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa kau datang malam ini?" tanyanya.

Datang adalah kode untuk menginap, dan aku lebih sering menginap di rumahnya dari pada di apartemenku minggu ini. Aku senang punya ruang untuk diriku sendiri, tapi kalau itu semua terserah padaku, aku akan tidur di tempat tidurnya setiap malam.

"Aku harus pulang dan mengambil pakaian bersih. Dan semua pakaian kerjaku juga kotor. Boleh aku mencucinya di tempatmu malam ini?"

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya, Baekhyun," dia meyakinkanku. "Dan kau seharusnya meninggalkan beberapa potong pakaianmu di rumahku agar kau tidak perlu pulang dulu."

Dia mengucapkannya seolah-olah ini bukan masalah besar, tapi dengan semua implikasi yang terkandung di dalamnya, dia seperti berdiri, berlutut di depanku dan melamarku.

Oke, mungkin itu sedikit dramatis. Dia hanya memintaku untuk meninggalkan pakaian di rumahnya, dan itu sangat jauh dari lamaran pernikahan.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang kurasakan. Ini mendefinisikan kami sebagai pasangan. Celana dalamku akan berada di lemarinya, itu akan seperti bendera merah peringatan pada setiap wanita yang mencoba untuk menyelinap ke tempat tidurnya. Bukan berarti dia membawa wanita lain ke rumahnya, tentu saja, tapi sekarang aku yakin, dia tidak akan pernah membawa mereka.

Aku menggigit bibirku saat mencoba untuk menyembunyikan seberapa besar ini berarti bagiku. Dia mungkin tidak berpikir jauh. Baginya, ini semua hanya masalah kenyamanan.

Tapi bagiku, ini sangat, sangat berarti.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **to be continued**


	21. Chapter 20: Holy Shit, Indeed

**.**

 **© mybluesky**

 **.**

* * *

Nyonya Minah tidak kehilangan lengannya, tapi itu hampir saja terjadi. Mereka harus memotong lebih dari separuh jaringan ototnya dan Nyonya Minah diharuskan untuk rehabilitasi selama beberapa bulan. Namun, sekalipun dengan melakukan rehabilitasi, lengannya juga tidak dapat dipastikan dapat berfungsi seperti semula.

Sebuah kateter diletakan di dadanya untuk melakukan dialisis dan dia dikirim ke UGD setelah operasinya selesai, di sana dia akan diawasinya seminggu penuh. Aku melihat suaminya di kantin dan dia memberitahuku tentang kemajuan istrinya, serta niatnya untuk menuntut dr. Shin. Dia tidak menyertakan Tuan Sungjin dalam tuntutannya, karena Tuan Sungjin sedang libur dan pada akhirnya datang untuk memeriksa istrinya.

Aku memberitahu kabar ini pada Lisa sambil minum kopi.

"Tapi, sekalipun mereka ingin menuntut dr. Park, apa menurutmu mereka bisa melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh kue. "Dia sedang libur, jadi secara teknis itu bukan tanggung jawabnya, kan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Entahlah. Terkadang hukum bisa berlaku sebaliknya dengan tugas-tugas kita. Tapi setidaknya, aku layak mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih darinya," ucapku marah.

"Jangan tahan napasmu sampai dia mengucapkan terima kasih padamu," ucap Lisa. "Tidak, setelah makan malam yang kalian lalui. Bersyukurlah dia sudah membelamu di hadapan dr. Shin."

"Dia tidak benar-benar membelaku. Dia hanya menempatkan dr. Shin di tempat yang seharusnya. Aku seperti... pion. Hanya kebetulan berada di sana."

Dia mendesah sedih. "Astaga, kenapa aku harus libur hari itu? Aku selalu melewatkan hal-hal yang seru."

"Entahlah, tapi aku mulai berpikir aku tidak dibayar cukup untuk menghadapi omong kosong semacam itu," ucapku sengit.

"Kau baru berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Tidak juga. Aku seharusnya membuka toko bunga saja."

Dia terlihat kaget. "Toko bunga? Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula, itu hanya bunga. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar peduli kalau bunga mati. Kita sudah mempersiapkan diri bunga akan mati suatu hari nanti. Dan bunga tidak akan membuatmu sakit hati atau merendahkanmu. Kalau kau tertusuk duri mawar, kau tidak perlu obat-obatan profilaksis untuk HIV. Oh, dan wanginya benar-benar menakjubkan! Tidak menjijikan seperti bau luka busuk. Bisakah kau membayangkan bagaimana santainya pekerjaan itu?"

"Poin yang bagus. Belum terlambat untuk beralih profesi sekarang," ujarnya sok tahu.

Aku menatapnya serius. "Jangan menggodaku."

Kami terdiam sesaat, seraya menyeruput kopi. Lisa menatap keluar jendela dan memutar sisi cangkir dengan jarinya.

Dia kemudian bicara, "Apa kau mendengar kabar kalau dr. Park meminta dr. Kim untuk menjadi asisten operasinya?"

"Tidak," jawabku kaget. "Aku kira dr. Taecyeon akan menjadi asistennya, karena dia sudah berada di sana."

"Tidak, dr. Kim setuju untuk melakukannya dan dr. Park percaya padanya."

"Itu aneh," aku terdiam. "Hal-hal kecil yang terjadi di antara mereka... sedikit aneh." Aku menggeleng dan kemudian bersandar mendekati Lisa. Aku memelankan suaraku, meskipun tidak ada orang disekitar kami dan barista tidak akan peduli dengan gosip tempat kerja kami. "Apa kau pikir dia selingkuh dengan dr. Park?"

Hidung Lisa berkerut jijik. "Kau pikir dr. Park akan tega memintanya untuk menikahi Chanyeol kalau mereka tidur bersama?"

"Hal-hal aneh bisa saja terjadi," ucapku, dan aku tahu ucapanku terdengar menjijikan.

Itu tidak masuk akal. Kalau Tuan Sungjin menyukai dr. Kim dengan cara seperti itu, dia pasti tidak akan menekan anaknya untuk menikahi dr. Kim. Lagi pula, Tuan Sungjin cukup tua untuk menjadi ayah dr. Kim. Pria macam apa yang akan tidur dengan seorang wanita yang jauh lebih muda darinya dan kemudian menyuruh wanita itu untuk menikahi anaknya sendiri?

"Aku harap tidak seaneh itu," ucap Lisa, menggelengkan kepala.

Tapi, aku masih tidak yakin. Bagaimana kalau mereka mulai tidur bersama setelah dr. Kim dan Chanyeol putus? Itu masuk akal, walaupun masih terdengar menjijikkan.

Aku kembali menyesap kopiku dan mencoba untuk tidak terbawa suasana dengan pikiran-pikiran menggelikan. Aku tidak punya bukti. Dan tidak tertutup kemungkinan mereka tidak lebih dari sekadar teman baik.

Bibi Youngmi juga tampaknya tidak khawatir tentang keakraban mereka, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri.

"Ya, aku yakin kau benar," akhirnya aku setuju dengan ucapan Lisa

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tuan Shim kembali ke rumah sakit, dan aku meminta Sehun untuk berganti pasien denganku agar aku bisa menjadi perawat Tuan Shim hari ini. Semua hasil laboratoriumnya baik, ini berarti dia makan dengan benar dan mematuhi aturan dialisisnya. Namun, sinar-x-nya menunjukkan lobus pneumonia bilateralnya dalam kondisi memprihatinkan.

"Ini kedua kalinya aku mengalami penyakit ini, dan aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana seseorang bisa terkena pneumonia," keluhnya saat aku membuka obatnya. "Putriku bilang ini tidak menular."

"Penyakit ini bisa menular. Misalnya saja ada seseorang yang menderita penyakit ini batuk tepat di wajahmu. Tapi kalau kau, Tuan Shim, aku rasa mungkin kau sedikit kedinginan dan kemudian kau terserang pneumonia."

Dia sepertinya tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku. "Oh, satu lagi—putriku menderita pneumonia setahun yang lalu dan dokter hanya memberinya antibiotik dan dia diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Kenapa Chanyeol bersikeras aku harus dirawat? Aku seharusnya bisa mendapat perlakuan yang sama dengan putriku. Libur musim gugur tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, Baekhyunee. Aku tidak mau berada di sini."

Sheesh, seseorang benar-benar rewel pagi ini.

"Pertama-tama, kau masih menolak untuk mencari dokter primer," aku memarahinya. Tuan Shim mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengambil cangkir yang berisi obat. Aku menyerahkan gelas yang berisi air minum. "Kedua, pneumonia bisa membunuhmu. Terutama saat usiamu mulai bertambah, belum lagi masalah ginjal dan jantungmu. Kau perlu diinfus antibiotik, dan akan lebih baik kalau kita bertindak aman daripada menyesal nanti."

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar melihatku, Baekhyunee?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Aku sekuat banteng. Kalau perang tidak bisa membunuhku, aku yakin kasus kecil seperti pneumonia ini tidak akan bisa melumpuhkanku."

"Yeah, kau benar. Kau tidak boleh memberi alasan apapun bagi pneumonia untuk melumpuhkanmu," ucapku. "Kau bersikeras agar Chanyeol menjadi doktermu, jadi kau harus mengikuti perintahnya."

"Yeah, yeah." Dia langsung menelan dua belas pilnya sekaligus. Tidak peduli seberapa sering aku melihat seseorang melakukan itu, aku selalu terkesan. "Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Chanyeol?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan cangkir kosong.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Aku berhenti sampai di situ.

Dia menaikan alisnya. "Itu saja?"

"Yep."

"Apa kalian sudah mengambil langkah yang cukup besar? Tinggal bersama? Membeli rumah? Bertunangan?"

Aku melihatnya sambil berpura-pura kaget. "Bukankah itu terlalu cepat, Tuan Shim? Hubungan kami baru berjalan satu setengah bulan."

"Aku dan istriku hanya berkencan selama dua minggu sebelum kami memutuskan untuk menikah," ucapnya, suaranya terdengar bersemangat. "Itu adalah keputusan terbaik dalam hidupku. Kami menikah selama tiga puluh empat tahun sebelum aku kehilangannya karena kanker."

Aku mulai mengucapkan belasungkawa atas kehilangannya, tapi dia cepat-cepat mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu, Baekhyunee. Itu sudah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku telah merelakannya, dia sudah tenang di sana sekarang. Intinya adalah, kadang-kadang, ketika kau merasa itu benar, itu mungkin saja memang benar. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan? Kau seharusnya tidak menetapkan batas waktu pada hal seperti itu. Kalau sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu, kau akan bisa merasakannya."

Aku mengangguk. Aku rasa dia benar.

Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangannya, tapi Tuan Shim memanggilku sebelum aku pergi.

"Dia mencintaimu."

Aku berhenti dan menatapnya heran, mengabaikan getaran yang tiba-tiba terasa di dadaku. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah lama mengenal Chanyeol," ucapnya. "Kalian berdua benar-benar transparan." Saat melihat ekspresi raguku, dia menambahkan, "Kadang-kadang, Baekhyunee, kalau kau ingin tahu suatu hal, hal termudah untuk mengetahuinya adalah dengan bertanya."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol membuatkanku makan malam. Makanannya tidak bisa di makan, tapi niatnya patut untuk diperhitungkan.

Dia mengirimkan pesan padaku memintaku untuk datang ke rumahnya, dan mengirim pesan meminta maaf beberapa saat kemudian—meskipun aku tidak tahu meminta maaf untuk apa—dan saat aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya, indra penciumanku langsung diserang oleh bau daging gosong. Jendela terbuka lebar dan asap sudah dibersihkan, tapi aku yakin bau daging gosong sudah tertanam di dalam dinding.

Aku berjalan memasuki dapur dan melihat Chanyeol membuang semua makanan, wajahnya yang cemberut benar-benar menggemaskan.

Dia terlihat bersalah saat melihatku masuk.

"Aku bisa masak," dia memberitahuku, seolah-olah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan ucapannya. Lalu dia memikirkan kembali komentarnya dan mengatakan, "Ya... aku bisa masak spaghetti. Tapi, memasak ayam sepertinya tidak terlalu sulit."

Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ada tepung di rambutnya.

"Wanginya enak," ucapku berbohong. Chanyeol menatapku seperti aku sudah gila, kemudian aku mendesah. "Baiklah, ini bau. Ya Tuhan, bau sekali. Aku sebenarnya bersyukur rumahmu masih berdiri, karena aku bisa mencium bau busuk ini dari seberang jalan dan aku benar-benar khawatir."

"Wah, terima kasih sekali," ucapnya masam. Dia kembali bersih-bersih, cemberut di wajahnya masih belum hilang.

"Kenapa kau memasak? Aku belum pernah melihatmu memasak sebelumnya."

"Untukmu," ucapnya singkat, tidak menatapku.

"Kau manis sekali, tapi kau tidak perlu memasak untukku."

"Aku ingin memasak untukmu." Dia meletakan kain lap di atas meja dan mendesah, akhirnya berbalik ke arahku. Dia bersandar di meja, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada permukaan sisi meja. "Kita jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini. Kecuali di malam hari, saat kita berdua sudah kelelahan. Aku hanya ingin... melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untukmu."

Aku tahu dia merasa gagal total. Itu terlihat dari bahunya yang merosot dan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Situasi ini akan sangat lucu kalau dia tidak terlihat begitu kecewa.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya, berhenti tepat di depan tubuhnya. Kakinya sedikit terbuka dan aku berdiri di antaranya. Aku mengangkat tangan dan menyingkirkan tepung yang ada di rambutnya, dan matanya sedikit menyala.

Perkataan Tuan Shim kembali melintasi pikiranku.

"Aku senang kau ingin memasak untukku."

Keningnya masih berkerut, tapi aku segera menciumnya. Aku menjalankan tanganku dari dadanya, ke lehernya, dan mendorongnya agar dia semakin bersandar ke meja. Aku menarik diri, kami berdua bernapas terengah-engah.

Hidungnya menyentuh hidungku, bibir kami hampir bersinggungan. "Kita bisa makan di luar," ucapnya. "Kau mau makan di mana?"

"Sudah beberapa hari ini tidak hujan. Bisakah kita pergi ke tempat itu? Yang di taman?"

"Tempat dengan pemandangan menakjubkan itu?" Dia menyeringai, jelas tertarik dengan ideku.

"Ya. Dan ayo kita bawa anggur kali ini. Kita bisa berhenti dan membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan di jalan. Kita akan piknik kecil-kecilan!"

Dia tersenyum melihat antusiasmeku, dan aku beranjak untuk mengambil botol anggur dari rak anggur. Tidak ada banyak pilihan, dia tidak pernah mengisinya penuh, tapi ada anggur merah dan anggur putih.

Aku berbalik kembali kepadanya dan bertanya, "Merah atau putih?"

"Ambil dua-duanya," sarannya. "Aku akan pergi mengambil selimut."

Aku mengganti pakaian dan kami mengemas semuanya ke dalam mobil. Setelah beberapa saat berdebat di mana kami harus membeli makanan—Chanyeol menyarankan agar kami memesan masakan Italia, tapi aku tidak ingin menunggu makanannya di masak—kami akhirnya sampai di taman dengan sekantong besar McDonald, dua botol anggur, dan dua gelas styrofoam.

Kami sedikit berjalan melalui hutan kecil dengan barang bawaan kami dan Chanyeol mengembangkan selimut di tanah. Hari ini luar biasa kering dan pandangan kami tidak terhalang oleh kabut. Kami duduk dan aku mengangkat kedua botol anggur.

"Anggur mana yang cocok dengan McDonald, merah atau putih?" tanyaku sambil menyeringai.

Chanyeol tertawa geli. "Hm... kau akan makan ayam, jadi aku sarankan anggur putih." Jawabannya terdengar lebih seperti pertanyaan.

"Yeah, tapi ayamnya pedas. Dan kau makan daging sapi."

"Ini hamburger."

"Sekali daging sapi tetap daging sapi, Chanyeol. Meletakannya di antara roti tidak akan mengubah kenyataan."

"Kau suka anggur putih," ucapnya acuh, mengabaikan logikaku. "Dan kau akan makan ayam. Ayo sini, biar aku yang membukanya."

Aku menyerahkan botol anggur putih padanya, aku bersyukur karena dia dengan bijaksana membawa pembuka botol anggur. Kami sudah masuk ke dalam mobil saat dia tiba-tiba teringat pembuka botol dan berlari kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mengambilnya.

Dia membuka botol dengan cepat dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas untukku. Di sini gelap, dia membiarkan senter tetap menyala dan meletakkannya di tanah, menghadap ke makanan kami. Cahayanya tidak terlalu banyak membantu. Sulit untuk melihat apa-apa selain pemandangan luar biasa di depan kami.

Dan Chanyeol. Sulit untuk tidak melihat Chanyeol, dia mengenakan jaket tebal dan celana jeans biru gelap. Tapi, aku tahu dia akan selalu terlihat tampan dalam balutan apa pun juga. Atau tidak mengenakan apa pun.

Tidak mengenakan apa pun adalah favoritku.

Kami bersulang. "Untuk tempat yang mengagumkan ini," ucapku.

"Untuk kota yang indah," balasnya.

"Untuk hari yang cerah."

"Untuk wanita cantik yang menemaniku."

Aku menggigit bibirku mendengar pujiannya. "Untuk dokter seksi yang hanya bisa memasak spaghetti, tapi bisa dengan sangat baik memesan ke drive-thru makanan cepat saji."

"Hei, drive-thru itu idemu," protesnya cepat, dan aku tertawa sebelum meneguk anggur. Rasanya berbeda saat diminum dari gelas styrofoam.

Chanyeol mengambil makanan dalam kantong dan menyerahkan sandwich ayam dan kentang goreng padaku.

"Tidak ada saus tomat," ucapnya setelah beberapa saat mencari-cari di dalam kantong plastik.

"Kau tidak memintanya," aku mengingatkannya.

"Seharusnya tidak perlu. Semua orang makan kentang goreng dengan saus tomat."

"Tidak denganku." Aku memasukan dua potong kentang goreng ke dalam mulutku. "Aku biasanya makan kentang goreng saat mengemudi. Saus tomat terlalu berantakan."

"Kau seharusnya tidak makan sambil mengemudi," dia menguliahiku.

"Kau tidak seharusnya makan saus tomat."

"Itu tidak sama," sanggahnya.

"Tergantung pada siapa kau bertanya."

Dia menyipitkan matanya saat melihatku, kemudian merebut kentang goreng dari jari-jariku dan langsung memakannya. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu. Aku hanya bilang," jelasnya.

Aku mencuri beberapa potong kentang gorengnya sebagai balasan, menggodanya dengan mengambil beberapa kali, dan kemudian aku mulai memakan sandwich-ku.

Kami berbicara seputar pekerjaan saat makan—tentang seorang pasiennya yang keras kepala, tentang Nyonya Minah, dan bahkan tentang Tuan Shim, yang sudah dirawat di rumah sakit selama empat hari sekarang karena pneumonia-nya yang tidak kunjung membaik.

Aku bertanya pada Chanyeol apa dia sudah pernah bertemu dengan cucu Tuan Shim atau belum, gadis kecil manis berambut coklat bernama Lami, dan Chanyeol bilang dia sudah pernah bertemu dengan Lami sekali saat Lami datang mengunjungi Tuan Shim di rumah sakit. Dia bilang Lami sangat pemalu saat bertemu dengannya, dia bersembunyi di balik ibunya sepanjang waktu, dan Tuan Shim tampak benar-benar menyayangi cucunya.

Setelah selesai makan, kami membuang sampah di kantong plastik dan meletakannya di samping, bersamaan dengan gelas anggur kosong kami. Aku duduk di antara kaki Chanyeol dan menyandarkan punggungku di dadanya. Tangannya meluncur di balik jaket dan kemejaku, menyentuh kulit perutku, aku menjerit dan mengeluh tentang tangannya yang terlalu dingin. Akhirnya, aku menyerah dan membiarkannya menghangatkan tangannya di sana.

Kami kemudian membicarakan Tuan Sungjin.

"Dia keras kepala," ucap Chanyeol. "Aku tahu ayahku sangat menghargaimu karena sudah menghubunginya hari itu, tapi dia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Terlalu banyak kesombongan dalam diri ayahku."

Menyedihkan sekali, pikirku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku yang kelewat sombong dan asyik sendiri sampai-sampai tidak mau berterima kasih pada seseorang atau bersifat baik pada pacar anakku sendiri.

"Apa benar ayahmu yang menemukan tempat ini?" tanyaku ragu.

Sulit untuk percaya kalau Tuan Sungjin punya sisi romantis di dalam dirinya. Aku bisa dengan mudah membayangkannya menemukan lokasi yang indah dan berusaha membinasakannya dengan semua kejelekan yang dia miliki. Mungkin dengan mengajukan petisi untuk menamam ranjau darat atau membangun pertambangan.

"Yep," jawab Chanyeol sambil menghela napas. "Ibuku bilang begitu. Mereka dulu sering datang ke sini, tapi aku rasa sekarang tidak lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka berdua banyak pekerjaan. Ditambah lagi, mereka semakin tua. Malam yang menyenangkan bagi ibuku adalah duduk di teras belakang saat hujan dengan secangkir kopi hangat dan novel romantis kacangan."

Aku terkesiap kaget. "Ibumu membaca novel romantis kacangan?"

"Ya. Oh, Tuhan. Ibuku tidak pernah bisa menyingkirkannya. Aku dulu dilarang untuk menyentuh novel-novel itu waktu masih kecil. Ketika aku berusia sepuluh tahun, aku mencuri salah satu novel ibuku dan membacanya saat tengah malam di lemariku." Dia terkekeh dan berkata, "Aku belajar tentang seks dari sana. Pembicaraan tentang seks tidak lagi diperlukan setelah itu."

Aku tertawa, memutar wajahku dan membenamkan hidungku yang dingin di dadanya. "Aku tidak tahu kau ternyata seorang pembaca novel romantis kacangan, Chanyeol."

Dia mengangkat bahunya sambil terkekeh.

Aku meminta Chanyeol menceritakan semua tentang Gyeonggi, tentang orang-orang yang dikenalnya dan dimana saja dia pernah bekerja. Sebagai imbalannya, aku menceritakan padanya tentang tempat tinggalku di Seoul, menceritakan sedikit tentang Joonmyun di sana-sini saat dia bertanya.

Dia sedikit lelah dengan posisi kami saat ini dan akhirnya dia berbaring dan menarikku bersamanya. Kami berselimut sambil menghadap ke pemandangan kota. Napasnya terasa panas di leherku, dan aku mencari kehangatannya saat tangannya meluncur ke bawah jaketku lagi.

"Apa kau merindukan Seoul?" tanyanya, dan aku mendesah.

"Aku rindu ibuku. Tapi, aku lebih senang berada di sini."

"Apa kau pernah merindukan mantan kekasihmu?"

Dia berhenti bicara, seolah-olah terkejut dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Atau mungkin dia takut dengan jawabannya. Dia seharusnya tidak merasa seperti itu.

"Tidak," aku meyakinkannya. "Pada awalnya memang sedikit aneh, membiasakan diriku untuk hidup sendiri lagi. Untuk hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri dan bukan dia. Tapi... tidak, aku tidak pernah merindukannya."

Dia mencium rambutku. "Bagus," dia bernapas lega. "Aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak merasakan ini, tapi kadang-kadang aku khawatir... kau bersamanya cukup lama..."

Aku meraih tangannya dari balik jaketku dan meremasnya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Chanyeol," aku meyakinkannya. "Aku bersamamu sekarang."

"Aku tahu." Suaranya terdengar tenang, dan dia balik meremas tanganku.

"Dan aku tidak akan ke mana-mana," janjiku. "Kalau kau tidak kemana-mana."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Dia mencium bagian belakang kepalaku. "Tidak tanpamu."

Aku tersenyum, jantungku berdebar tidak karuan karena deklarasinya ini. Kadang-kadang, saat aku bersama Chanyeol, aku merasa sangat senang dan rasanya aku mau meledak. Kata-kata manis dan sentuhan ringannya membuatku tidak mungkin untuk merasakan hal lain. Kekhawatirannya, yang tersembunyi di bawah permukaan, membuatku ingin memeluknya erat. Aku tidak pernah ingin membiarkannya pergi.

Dia menyeka rambutku ke samping dan menempatkan ciuman ringan di leherku. Aku menghela napas dan semakin bersandar ke dadanya, menikmati ketenangan saat ini.

"Baekhyun?" bisiknya beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hmm?"

"Aku..." ucapnya ragu-ragu, lalu melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, aku sangat peduli padamu."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku juga peduli padamu, Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya," lanjutnya. "Perasaan ini berbeda. Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku tidak berbohong. Dan aku takut setengah mati kalau aku mendesakmu terlalu cepat atau terlalu jauh, tapi kau sangat menakjubkan dengan semua hal yang terjadi di sekitar kita, misalnya saat makan malam dengan orang tuaku. Orang lain mungkin berpikir aku hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak seharusnya kukhawatirkan, dan ikuti saja arus dalam hubungan ini. Tapi, hubungan seharusnya lebih dari itu, kan? Tidak mudah mengikuti arus, kalau mudah, semua orang akan hebat dalam berhubungan..."

Aku mengerutkan kening dan memutar tubuhku untuk menatapnya, jantungku semakin berdebar tidak karuan mendengar ucapannya. Mungkin Tuan Shim benar.

Chanyeol masih terus bicara, tapi aku menekankan bibirku dengan lembut ke bibirnya, membungkam lanturannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumamku. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Tapi, kepedulian yang kurasakan padamu melebihi rasa kepedulianku pada orang lain, jadi... aku bersamamu. Kita akan menghadapi semuanya bersama-sama."

Senyumannya sedikit tegang. "Jadi... apa kau akan panik kalau aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu?"

Jantungku berhenti berdetak sesaat.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Apa kau bertanya untuk referensi di masa depan, atau..." Aku membiarkan pertanyaanku menggantung, berharap dia akan menjelaskannya.

Dia mendesah keras dan menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Ya, aku benar-benar mengacaukan ini. Aku minta maaf," erangnya.

Tapi, pengakuannya menumbuhkan senyum di wajahku. Senyumku begitu lebar, sampai-sampai rasanya menyakitkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan panik," ucapku pelan. "Kalau kau mencintaiku, aku akan senang. Apa kau panik kalau aku mengatakan itu?"

Tangannya sekarang sudah menarik-narik rambutnya. Kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap ibu jarinya di pipiku, tatapannya melembut, dia tersenyum lebar dan sepenuh hati.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali." Dia tertawa kecil. "Maaf, aku mengacaukan suasana."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, kau juga belum mengucapkannya," aku mengingatkannya.

Senyumannya langsung membeku, dan kemudian dia membungkuk untuk menciumku, bibirnya terasa lembut dan hangat.

"Aku rasa aku sudah mencintaimu sejak hari pertama kau marah padaku," ucapnya serius. "Kau sudah tinggal di pikiranku sejak saat itu. Dan aku yakin aku mencintaimu sekarang."

Aku menyeringai, menarik wajahnya dan melumat bibirnya lagi. "Aku yakin aku juga mencintaimu."

"Bagus." Napasnya menerpa wajahku, dan beban berat terasa terangkat dari bahu kami dengan sendirinya.

Kami kembali berciuman, tanganku menjalari leher dan rambutnya. Aku memeluknya erat, takut-takut situasi sempurna ini akan menyelinap pergi saat aku melonggarkan pelukanku. Aku tidak ingat pernah merasa begitu nyaman, dan aku memikirkan tentang kerapuhan dari sebuah hubungan dan betapa mudahnya perasaanku itu memudar.

"Kau ingat pernah bertanya kenapa aku mengusak kepalamu? Itu sebuah simbol untuk mengungkapkan aku mencintaimu. Maaf aku sudah berbohong padamu sebelumnya," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan memeluknya semakin erat, berdoa agar hubungan ini bisa bertahan selamanya.

Aku kemudian berbalik, menekankan punggungku ke dadanya saat dia memelukku. Kami berdua menonton pemandangan malam Gyeonggi, tempat yang penuh dengan kehidupan di bawah kami.

Waktu berlalu. Kami mungkin sudah berbaring seperti ini selama berjam-jam. Namun rasanya baru berjalan sedetik, waktu yang kami habiskan bersama rasanya tidak akan pernah cukup. Dia menggelitik kakiku dan pada awalnya aku tidak mengubrisnya, tapi saat dia melakukannya lagi, aku tersentak.

"Hentikan," ucapku sedikit mengomel.

"Apa?" Suaranya terdengar bingung.

Dia melakukannya lagi, lebih ke atas pahaku bagian luar. "Kau menggelitikku," keluhku.

Aku menarik tanganku untuk memukul tangannya, tapi aku melihat laba-laba terbesar yang pernah ada merangkak naik di kakiku, mungkin sedang bersiap-siap untuk melancarkan serangan dan menghisap darah dari wajahku. Di sini terlalu gelap untuk melihat dengan jelas laba-laba itu, tapi yang jelas laba-laba itu menjijikan.

Aku tidak sempat berpikir—hanya refleks, aku langsung berteriak dan mulai menghentak-hentakan siku dan menendang-nendangkan kakiku. Aku mendengar Chanyeol berseru "Oof!" di belakangku saat aku berusaha keluar dari selimut, melompat-lompat dan menepuk-nepuk tubuhku sendiri dan menggila.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan laba-laba itu, tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Aku mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di rambutku, aku masih panik.

Chanyeol masih berbaring di tanah sambil memegangi perutnya, kesakitan.

"Chanyeol! Ayo bangun! Ada laba-laba raksasa! Ayo berdiri!"

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal seh—"

"Tidak! Bangunlah!"

Aku menarik lengannya, dan dia akhirnya mau berdiri dari tanah.

"Kau membuatku kehabisan napas," tuduhnya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Ada laba-laba raksasa. Dia lebih besar dari tanganku. Aku baru saja menyelamatkan hidupmu!"

"Aku rasa tidak," dia mengomel.

"Laba-laba itu bisa saja beracun, Chanyeol. Oh, Tuhan, aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan selimut itu lagi. Kita harus pulang dan mencuci selimut itu, kalau perlu membakarnya! Bagaimana kalau laba-laba itu masih ada dalam selimut?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba meraih wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, memaksaku untuk melihat lurus ke arahnya. "Tarik napas dalam-dalam," ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk sambil terengah-engah dan berjuang untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Dia mencium bibirku. "Terima kasih. Aku bersumpah, kau akan menjadi alasan kematianku."

"Tidak, kalau laba-laba itu membunuhmu terlebih dulu," ucapku serius, dan dia tertawa.

"Aku akan berhati-hati," janjinya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengambil sampah? Aku akan mengurus selimutnya."

"Oke."

Dengan takut-takut aku mulai mengambil kertas dan botol anggur, aku masih terguncang. Laba-laba biasanya tidak terlalu membuatku takut, tapi laba-laba tadi seperti disuntik steroid. Dia seharusnya dipajang di sebuah pameran—aku belum pernah melihat laba-laba sebesar itu. Dan dia menyentuhku.

Tubuhku menggigil.

"Hei." Chanyeol menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, dan aku dengan senang hati membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. "Cobalah untuk rileks. Dia lebih takut padamu daripada kau."

Aku meragukan ucapannya. Kalau dia takut padaku, dia tidak akan pernah mau berdansa di pahaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku. "Aku hanya kaget."

"Kau tidak akan mau lagi datang ke sini, kan?" Dia terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak, tidak, aku masih mau. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita ke sini di siang hari? Dan kita sebaiknya membawa senjata."

"Senjata?" ulangnya, kaget.

"Laba-laba itu sangat besar, Chanyeol," aku mengulangi ucapanku dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Butuh lebih dari sekedar boot untuk membunuhnya."

Dia tertawa keras sebelum mengusak kepalaku dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Aku kaget saat menyadari kata-kata itu terdengar sangat alami. Ciumannya semakin dalam dan bahkan laba-laba raksasa sekalipun, tidak dapat mengganggu kesempurnaan malam ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Kemana saja kau?" Soyou memelototiku saat aku masuk ke stasiun perawat, tangannya di pinggul dan wajahnya cemberut. "Aku sudah menghubungimu dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Pompa di ruangan 405 berbunyi."

Aku memutar mata dan berjalan melewatinya. Dia sudah bertingkah masam sejak Chanyeol mengirimkan bunga padaku ke sini dua hari yang lalu. Buket bunga yang dia kirimkan terdiri dari kombinasi bunga lili dan mawar merah muda, dan benar-benar cantik. Untuk menambah luka di hati Soyou, Chanyeol membawakanku kopi hampir setiap hari saat dia bekerja dan dia mengabaikannya setiap kali Soyou mencoba merayunya.

Ya, ini cukup mengagumkan.

"Orang lain bisa memperbaikinya," ucapku acuh. "Aku sedang memasang infus."

"Semua orang sedang sibuk."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, dan ini semakin membuatnya jengkel. Dia menggerutu saat bergerak lamban untuk menjawab telepon.

"Tuan Shim sudah siap untuk kembali dari dialisisnya," desisnya segera setelah dia menutup telepon. Karena unit dialisis berada tepat di seberang lorong, jadi sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk membawa pasien kami kembali.

"Hubungi teknisi."

"Mereka sedang sibuk."

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahu mereka sedang sibuk kalau kau bahkan belum menghubunginya?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Percayalah, aku tahu."

Benar sekali.

Aku pergi memperbaiki pompa yang berbunyi. Dalam perjalananku, aku bertemu dengan teknisi dan bertanya padanya apa dia punya waktu untuk menjemput Tuan Shim, dan dia mengangguk.

Aku memberikan obat-obatan pada pasien lain, dan saat Tuan Shim kembali ke kamarnya, aku mengecek tekanan darah dan memastikan dia merasa baik-baik saja setelah dialisis. Yang dia minta hanyalah sepiring makan siang dan segelas air dingin.

Chanyeol sudah mulai mengirimiku hal-hal jorok lewat pesan singkat saat kami bekerja. Aku rasa pesan-pesannya itu berhasil membantuku menghabiskan waktu—ini membuatku selalu mengantisipasi sesuatu, padahal biasanya waktu berjalan terlalu lambat saat aku bekerja dan aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Mungkin ini efek foreplay; kami hampir tidak bisa menjaga tangan kami saat bertemu.

Sekarang, aku sedang mencoba untuk mengabaikan pesan darinya. Aku ingin membacanya secara pribadi, bukan di dekat Sehun, atau di bawah tatapan mematikan Soyou. Tapi, privasi sulit didapat di sini kecuali kalau aku menyelinap ke kamar kecil untuk kesekian kalinya. Ada seseorang di kamar kecil sekarang. Aku sudah mengeceknya.

Sebentar lagi Sehun mungkin akan mulai menuduhku punya "masalah". Mungkin dia juga akan menyebarkan gosip kalau aku terlalu banyak makan makanan kantin. Itu akan memalukan.

Aku sedang berjalan ke kamar kecil lagi saat aku mendengar suara Tuan Shim di interkom.

"Aku mau Baekhyunee ke sini. Cepat!" Dia terdengar tegang dan sesak napas.

Aku mengubah arahku dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Saat aku sampai di sana, dia berbaring di tempat tidur, tangannya menggenggam dadanya dan matanya melebar panik.

"Aku tidak merasa baik-baik saja," ucapnya langsung. "Aku ingin kau menghubungi anak-anakku. Aku harus melihat cucuku."

Aku kaget. "Apa maksudmu, Tuan Shim? Apa kau kesakitan?" Aku mengukur tekanan darahnya. Dia menggeleng saat aku mendekat, tapi dia tidak melawan saat aku meraih lengannya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku harus bertemu anak-anakku, Baekhyunee. Aku akan mati. Aku harus melihat anak-anakku."

Dia menggerakan kakinya di tempat tidur dengan gelisah. Manset pengukur tekanan darah menggembung saat dia mendorongku ke samping dan mencoba untuk keluar dari tempat tidur, dia tertekan. Aku belum pernah melihatnya bertindak seperti ini sebelumnya, dan perilaku tak menentunya membuat jantungku berdegup tidak tenang.

Aku kembali mendorongnya untuk berbaring. "Katakan padaku apa yang sakit, Tuan Shim. Apa dadamu nyeri? Apa kau kesakitan?"

"Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku harus bertemu anak-anakku. Aku harus bertemu Lami."

"Biar aku periksa level oksigenmu."

"Aku ingin kau menghubungi anak-anakku, Baekhyunee!" Suaranya lebih terdengar memohon daripada menuntut.

Aku bergulat dengannya sampai aku berhasil menempatkan sensor oksigen di jarinya dan kemudian menekan tombol panggilan. Level oksigennya 100% di ruang udara—mungkin lebih baik dari oksigenku.

Suara bosan Soyou terdengar lewat interkom. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Hei, tolong hubungi dr. Park," jawabku dengan cepat.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya curiga.

"Lakukan saja, Soyou!" seruku.

Aku tidak lagi mendengar suara Soyou setelah itu. Tuan Shim kembali mencoba untuk keluar dari tempat tidurnya, masih dengan alasan dia akan mati. Tekanan darahnya stabil dan detak jantungnya sedikit meningkat, aku rasa yang menjadi atribut perangainya sekarang adalah kecemasan—bukan karena akan meninggal. Setelah beberapa menit mencoba untuk menenangkannya, Kyungsoo mengintip di pintu.

"Dr. Park sudah menelepon. Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan?" tanyanya, matanya terlihat memprihatinkan.

"Ya, maukah kau tinggal bersama Tuan Shim, aku akan bicara dengan Cha-dr. Park?"

"Tentu saja." Dia masuk ke dalam ruang dan mengambil tempatku.

"Telepon anak-anakku, Baekhyunee!" teriak Tuan Shim.

Dr. Kim berada di stasiun perawat saat aku berjalan ke luar. Dia tersenyum kecut—aku tidak membalas senyumannya—dan aku bergegas menyambar telepon dan menyampaikan segala sesuatu yang kuketahui pada Chanyeol, bahkan aku tidak menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

Dia melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan: Apa dia merasakan nyeri di dadanya? Berapa level oksigennya? Denyut jantung? Apa dia batuk-batuk? Dia menimbang-nimbang, kemudian memberitahuku untuk menjadwalkan V/Q scan dan laboratorium lainnya serta EKG.

Dia berjanji akan datang ke sini secepatnya. Aku menginput jadwal sendiri, menolak untuk menempatkan setiap aspek kehidupan Tuan Shim di tangan Soyou, kemudian menghubungi departemen untuk memastikan mereka sudah siap agar aku bisa membawanya untuk melakukan scan sendiri. Biasanya memang ada petugas yang akan mengangkut pasien, tapi situasi ini terasa mendesak dan aku tidak punya kesabaran untuk menunggu.

Kyungsoo terlihat cemas saat aku kembali masuk ke ruangan.

"Dia terus mengatakan dia akan mati," ucapnya cemas.

"Aku tahu. Apa kau mau mencari Kak Yixing untukku, aku mohon? Dan aku butuh seseorang untuk membantuku membawanya ke V/Q scan."

Tuan Shim ternyata mendengar suaraku. "Baekhyunee! Apa kau sudah menelepon anak-anakku? Apa mereka akan datang?"

Sial, aku lupa.

"Berapa nomornya, Tuan Shim? Aku akan menelepon mereka sekarang." Aku mengangkat telepon di kamarnya dan dia gemetaran menyebutkan nomor.

Sensor menunjukan level oksigennya masih 100%, denyut jantungnya seratus dua puluhan. Tidak ada yang menjawab telepon, aku meninggalkan pesan yang mengatakan Tuan Shim ingin mereka untuk mengunjunginya hari ini—aku berusaha untuk tidak membuat mereka khawatir, karena aku masih tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi—tapi, Tuan Shim berteriak ini sangat penting dan jangan lupa untuk membawa Lami.

Apa ini yang kami pelajari di sekolah tentang perasaan "azab dari Tuhan"? Aku tidak ingat sekarang, dan aku tidak pernah punya pasien yang terang-terangan memberitahuku dia akan mati. Ini benar-benar membuatku khawatir, dan aku masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Tentunya Chanyeol tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dimana dia?

"Baiklah, aku sudah menghubungi mereka," ucapku dengan tenang, dan mengembalikan telepon ke tempatnya. "Kita akan melakukan tes sebentar, Tuan Shim. Apa kau perlu sesuatu sebelum kita pergi?"

Aku rasa aku bisa memberinya sesuatu saat kami membawanya menyusuri lorong. Mungkin apa pun itu akan membantunya untuk tenang.

Dia menggeleng cepat, dan kemudian berkata, "Dadaku... dadaku sesak. Rasanya sakit."

Kyungsoo kembali beberapa saat kemudian bersama Kak Yixing, dan aku tergesa-gesa meninggalkan ruangan untuk mengambil obat penghilang rasa sakit. Kami memutuskan untuk memasang oksigen sebelum membawanya keluar ruangan, walaupun saturasi oksigennya sempurna.

Kyungsoo dengan suka rela membantuku melakukan pekerjaan ini. Aku mengangkat sisi-rel tempat tidur dan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap untuk mendorong tempat tidur. Kak Yixing berbicara dengan Tuan Shim, mencoba untuk memahami ucapannya yang bertele-tele. Dia terus mengulangi ucapan

"Aku ingin melihat cucuku" dan "Tuhan, tolong aku, aku akan mati".

Dia akhirnya mengaku merasa seperti ada orang yang sedang duduk di dadanya dan dia tidak bisa bernapas. Kak Yixing menyuarakan pikirannya dan dia bilang mungkin Tuan Shim mendapat serangan jantung. Tapi, dalam hati, aku tidak setuju.

Aku menjulurkan kepalaku keluar dari ruangan, sangat berharap melihat Chanyeol sebelum kami meninggalkan lantai ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak aku bicara dengannya, namun pada kenyataannya ini belum lebih dari beberapa menit. Tapi, setidaknya aku percaya dia akan benar-benar datang.

Aku meraih kaki tempat tidur dan mulai melakukan manuver keluar dari ruangan, Kyungsoo mendorongnya. Aku sedang menyusuri lorong, menarik peralatan di belakangku, saat Kyungsoo berseru keras, "Astaga!"

Aku berbalik dan melihat Tuan Shim telentang di atas tempat tidur, mulutnya menganga lebar dan matanya terbalik. Dia diam, bahkan dadanya sama sekali tidak naik-turun, dia tidak bernapas.

Ya. Astaga. Tepat sekali.

Aku tidak memberikan Kyungsoo peringatan apapun; aku berteriak di lorong kami membutuhkan crash cart. Aku mendorong kembali tempat tidur ke ruangan Tuan Shim dengan sekuat tenaga dan hampir menabrak Kyungsoo. Dia melompat keluar dari jalan tepat pada waktunya, dan segera setelah tempat tidur tidak lagi menghalangi pintu, aku menekan tombol kode dan memeriksa denyut nadi Tuan Shim. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan tepat saat aku akan memulai CPR, matanya melebar saat melihat tubuh tak bernyawa Tuan Shim, dan Kak Yixing datang meluncur menyusuri lorong dengan crash cart setelahnya.

Semua orang yang mengatakan kalau waktu berjalan lama dalam keadaan krisis adalah salah. Waktu rasanya berjalan semakin cepat. Rasanya berjalan begitu cepat sampai-sampai kau hampir ketinggalan dibuatnya, dan kekacauan yang terjadi cukup untuk membanjiri situasi dan menakut-nakutimu.

Aku menekan dada Tuan Shim, berkonsentrasi pada tugas utamaku, menghitung di kepalaku agar tetap fokus, dan Chanyeol memberikan perintah. Dia terlihat percaya diri, tapi sekilas, matanya mengungkapkan jejak ketakutan yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain. Karena pada akhirnya, tidak ada seorangpun menginginkan dokter yang tidak benar-benar yakin dengan segala hal yang dilakukannya. Dan pada akhirnya, ketakutan yang sama, yang kau rasakan untuk pasienmu, mendorongmu untuk mempertanyakan dirimu sendiri dan memberi pelajaran tentang pilihan yang akan kau buat. Pilihan yang akan menyelamatkan hidup pasienmu.

Pada akhirnya, kami semua hanyalah manusia. Beberapa dari kita memang lebih baik dari yang lain. Bagi sebagian orang, bekerja di bidang medis adalah gaya hidup; untuk sebagian yang lain, itu seperti kewajiban, hanya sekadar pekerjaan di mana mereka tidak dapat menemukan kesenangan.

Chanyeol adalah dokter yang handal. Dan itu sebabnya, pada akhirnya, Tuan Shim mendapatkan kembali denyut nadinya. Itu sebabnya kenapa Tuan Shim bisa mempertahankan denyut nadinya, kuat dan stabil, dalam perjalanan menuju UGD. Itu sebabnya jantungnya masih berdetak saat dia dipindahkan ke tempat tidur lain dan terhubung dengan selang dan ventilator.

Aku tinggal sejenak dan membantu unit perawat, sampai mereka secara terang-terangan memberitahuku aku hanya menghalangi pekerjaan mereka. Aku kembali menghubungi anak-anak Tuan Shim; kali ini seseorang menjawab telepon dan dia memberitahuku mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Aku memberitahunya ke mana harus pergi saat mereka sampai dan meyakinkan kalau mereka akan mendapat berita baru saat sampai di sini.

Chanyeol berdiri dan menulis perintah di grafik, dan dengan takut-takut aku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku lembut.

Dia mendongak, matanya terlihat lelah dan sedih, dan aku bisa membayangkan sedekat apa hubungannya dengan Tuan Shim.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya pendek dan dia segera berbalik kembali ke grafik.

Merasa ditolak, aku perlahan-lahan mulai berjalan menjauh, berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan sengatan nada suaranya menyakitiku. Aku kembali melirik ke belakang sebelum meninggalkannya, tapi kepalanya masih tertunduk, tangannya menarik-narik helaian rambutnya dengan cemas saat dia menulis.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Malam berjalan dengan perlahan. Aku masih belum membaca pesan dari Chanyeol yang dia kirim sebelum kejadian dengan Tuan Shim—aku tidak ingin itu ternodai dengan sikapnya barusan, walaupun aku tahu suasana hatinya sekarang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku.

Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan menulis dan memeriksa grafik, dan merawat pasienku yang lain, meratapi kenyataan hal-hal yang tidak terduga bisa terjadi dalam sekejap.

Kali ini, sebelum pergantian shift, Kak Yixing memanggilku ke ruangannya. Taehyung sedang bersamanya, ini sedikit aneh, senyumnya terlihat tegang dan meminta maaf. Aku duduk di kursi dan mereka berdua tetap berdiri di depan meja. Bayangan mereka terasa mengerikan di depanku, tinggi dan mengancam.

Kak Yixing melihat ke arah Taehyung, menunggunya untuk mulai. Taehyung mendesah.

"Baekhyun... aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padamu." Aksennya sama sekali tidak menenangkanku seperti biasa. Ada sesuatu di sana yang tidak bisa kutebak. "Menurut catatan kami, pada pukul 14.53, kau mengakses narkotika, Demerol, di Pyxis. Apa kau mengambil Demerol?"

Sikapnya profesional, dan aku tidak terbiasa melihatnya seperti ini.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Ya... aku mengambil beberapa butir untuk Tuan Shim. Kak Yixing, kau ada di sana saat aku memberikannya pada Tuan Shim."

Aku menatapnya, bertanya-tanya apa maksud semua ini. Tapi, di wajahnya terpasang topeng kosong; dia bahkan menatap lantai, sengaja menghindari kontak mata denganku.

"Baiklah," Taehyung akhirnya melanjutkan, "Dataku mengatakan sekitar dua belas menit kemudian kau kembali mengakses narkotika untuk MS Contin dan Vicodin, dan kedua lacinya dikosongkan. Totalnya ada lima puluh dua pil yang hilang."

Pikiranku berputar mendengar informasi ini—satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan obat di Pyxis menggunakan namaku adalah dengan menginput kodeku dan menekan jariku ke sebuah sensor untuk verifikasi sidik jari. Mesin itu sering tidak bisa memverifikasi sidik jariku sendiri, apalagi sidik jari orang lain yang mengatasnamakan namaku.

Jadi, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya dan melihat ke bawah, tapi saat dia mengangkat wajahnya lagi, dia menatapku dengan mantap. "Yang perlu kuketahui adalah apa kau yang mengambil pil-pil itu, Baekhyun?"

Suaranya terdengar kuat dan tak tergoyahkan. Sebagian diriku bertanya-tanya apa dia benar-benar mencurigaiku melakukan ini. Apa ada yang mendasari nada menuduh di dalam suaranya?

"Kalau kau mengaku sekarang, dampaknya tidak akan terlalu parah. Kalau tidak, kami harus mulai melakukan penyelidikan sampai kami tahu siapa pelakunya."

Aku bisa bertahan selama kode berlangsung. Aku bisa bertahan saat pertarungan singkatku dengan ketidakpedulian Chanyeol sesudahnya.

Tapi sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari yang sangat menyebalkan ini, aku rasanya ingin menangis.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **to be continued**


	22. Chapter 21: I'm So Not Fine

**.**

 **© mybluesky**

 **.**

* * *

Aku buang air kecil di cangkir plastik, dan teknisi laboratorium mengucapkan selamat malam saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit.

Aku rasa ini situasi terburuk yang pernah terjadi dalam dunia karirku.

Aku harus tinggal selama satu jam lebih lama saat Kak Yixing dan Taehyung menginterogasi Kyungsoo, Kris, Soyou, dan Bibi Heechul, masing-masing secara terpisah, di ruang tertutup.

Aku bersikeras tidak mengambil obat-obatan itu dan Taehyung bilang dia percaya padaku, tapi itu tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan narkotika itu dicuri atas namaku. Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi, dan satu-satunya yang masuk akal adalah aku lupa log out setelah mengambil Demerol untuk Tuan Shim.

Perawat lain juga sering lupa log out. Sehun contohnya. Dia tidak pernah log out setelah mengakses komputer... dia memang bukan contoh yang baik, dan aku dengan sukarela melakukan log out untuknya setiap kali dia melakukan kecerobohan. Dan aku rasa, seseorang tidak mau melakukan hal yang sama padaku.

Aku berjalan ke mobilku dan menyalakan pemanas. Ada pesan dari Chanyeol.

 _Aku mau minum dengan Sehun. Boleh aku datang ke tempatmu malam ini? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bergabung dengan kami. Aku mencintaimu._ -Chanyeol

Aku menatap layar kecil ponsel di tanganku. Semenyenangkan apapun ajakan Chanyeol terdengar, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin berada bersama orang banyak sekarang.

 **Selamat bersenang-senang, sampai nanti.** Jawabku.

Aku ingin Chanyeol bersamaku—aku butuh sepasang bahu yang kokoh untuk menangis—tapi, dia juga mengalami malam yang buruk, dan tidak akan adil kalau aku bersikeras agar dia tidak pergi keluar dan ikut khawatir sepanjang malam bersamaku dengan drama yang kuhadapi sekarang. Dia seharusnya sedikit bersenang-senang.

Festival menangisku bisa menunggu beberapa jam lagi. Selain itu, dia akan butuh beberapa gelas minuman dalam sistem tubuhnya untuk menangani omong kosong ini. Tuhan pun tahu, hanya alkohol yang bisa membantuku sekarang.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aku keluar dari tempat parkir dan berjalan perlahan. Aku langsung masuk ke dapur dan membuka lemariku. Yang kumiliki hanyalah tequila.

Aku meminumnya segelas sebelum bersiap-siap tidur. Tapi, tidurku tidak tenang, aku terus berbalik dan berputar lebih dari satu jam, bayangan dari hari yang kulewati terus-terusan berputar di pikiranku dan menolak membiarkanku istirahat.

Rasa penyesalan seperti memelukku erat dan terasa menyesakkan. Aku menyesal tidak menghubungi Chanyeol lebih awal untuk datang ke kamar Tuan Shim, aku menyesal tidak menelepon keluarganya secepat mungkin, dan tidak mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghibur mereka.

Aku tidak tahu apa Tuan Shim akan bangun atau tidak; tidak pernah ada jaminan dalam kehidupan. Aku juga menyesal tidak log out dari Pyxis setelah mengambil Demerol. Aku menyesal menawarkan obat penghilang rasa sakit pada Tuan Shim. Bagaimana kalau Demerol yang menjadi penyebab semua ini? Bagaimana kalau Demerol membunuhnya?

Pada saat itu, aku pikir Tuan Shim hanya cemas. Ada sesuatu yang salah, aku tahu itu, tapi aku rasa dia tidak akan benar-benar meninggal. Dan aku menyesal karena tidak memercayainya.

Aku kembali minum segelas tequila, kemudian berbaring di sofa dan menonton acara TV lama. Tidak ada kenyamanan di sini. Aku ingin Chanyeol; keinginan ini akan terdengar memalukan kalau aku tidak merasa begitu kesepian dan putus asa.

Aku tertidur sekitar pukul 23.30. Pada pukul 01.40, aku kembali terbangun, masih merasa lelah. Apartemenku kosong dan hanya butuh beberapa saat untuk menyadari Chanyeol masih belum pulang.

Aku memeriksa panggilan tak terjawab di ponselku, tapi tidak ada satupun di sana. Saat aku menghubungi Chanyeol, ponselnya terus berdering sampai-sampai aku kira panggilanku akan tersambung ke voicemail.

Tapi, kemudian seseorang menjawab.

Pada awalnya, yang kudengar hanyalah suara keras musik. Dan kemudian suara seorang wanita.

"Halo?" jawabnya. Suaranya terdengar keras, dia berusaha menyaingi suara musik. Saat aku tidak merespon, dia kembali mengulangi ucapannya. "Halo?"

"Siapa ini?" aku akhirnya berhasil memaksa suaraku keluar.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu," teriaknya.

"Di mana Chanyeol?" tanyaku, meninggikan nada suaraku agar dia bisa mendengar.

Suara ini terdengar seperti suara dr. Kim. Aku berdoa agar aku salah, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan alternatif lain yang bisa menenangkan perasaanku.

"Tunggu, aku tidak bisa—di luar—Baekhyun—" Ucapannya terdengar putus-putus, mungkin akibat sinyal yang jelek. Tapi dia tahu namaku, mungkin saja namaku muncul di layar ponsel Chanyeol saat aku menelepon atau dia memang kenal suaraku.

Minggu lalu, aku menyambar ponsel Chanyeol saat dia tidak melihat dan mengedit namaku menjadi Naughty Nurse, juga memasang gambar kartun perawat berkaos kaki tinggi dan rok mini, tapi mungkin saja Chanyeol sudah mengubahnya.

Aku mencoba untuk menunggu dengan sabar, sambil berasumsi wanita ini berjalan ke luar, ke tempat yang lebih tenang, tapi panggilanku tiba-tiba saja terputus. Saat aku kembali menelepon, panggilanku langsung tersambung ke voicemail.

Aku menelepon Sehun, tapi panggilanku juga berakhir di voicemail. Apa tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu bagaimana caranya menggunakan ponsel dengan benar? Aku meninggalkan pesan pada Sehun yang berisi omelan, menguliahinya karena dia tidak menjawab teleponku di saat-saat genting seperti ini, kemudian kembali menelepon Chanyeol. Aku marah karena tidak mendapat respon.

Hari ini sudah resmi menjadi hari terburukku. Tapi sekarang sudah dini hari, jadi mungkin ini adalah adalah minggu terburukku? Kecuali saat Chanyeol mengatakan dia mencintaiku. Itu mungkin salah satu momen terbaik dalam hidupku.

Terserah saja. Sekarang hariku benar-benar menyebalkan.

Aku berdiri untuk mengambil tequila, tapi yang tersisa hanya setengah gelas shot dalam botol.

Ini hari terburuk yang pernah ada.

Saat aku kembali ke ruang tengah, jari kakiku tidak sengaja menendang kaki meja dapur. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan dan air mata tanpa sadar jatuh di pipiku, tapi aku rasa ini adalah efek dari malam yang menyebalkan.

Tidak ada acara di TV selain iklan dan tayangan boneka tangan menakutkan di saluran anak-anak. Ini membuatku terganggu beberapa saat, tapi kemudian ini juga memaksaku untuk merenungkan sifat tidak masuk akal manusia karena mau menciptakan acara sejenis ini untuk anak-anak, dan kemudian aku memikirkan dr. Kim.

Oh betapa aku sangat membenci dr. Kim sekarang, dia yang berpayudara besar dan berambut panjang indah sempurna.

Dia ada di sana selama kode berlangsung dengan Tuan Shim. Aku melihatnya duduk di stasiun perawat, terlihat sombong dan sempurna. Dia mungkin ingin menyabotaseku, membuatku kehilangan pekerjaan dan lisensiku agar aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan Chanyeol lagi. Bukan rahasia lagi dia masih menyukai Chanyeol. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan itu.

Jadi, bagaimana kalau dia yang menyelinap ke ruang obat dan mencuri semua narkotika itu?

Semua penyesalan yang kurasakan sudah berubah menjadi kemarahan, dan aku marah dengan semuanya. Aku marah pada narkotika yang hilang itu, pada Chanyeol yang tidak berada di sini, pada jari kakiku. Ya, bahkan jari kakiku yang sedang kesakitan sekarang. Karena kalau orang itu tidak mencuri narkotika, aku mungkin sedang tidur pulas sekarang dan tidak akan memikirkan narkotika terkutuk itu dan kakiku tidak akan sakit.

Ini mungkin tidak rasional dan aku jelas-jelas tidak punya bukti, tapi sekarang, aku merasa lebih baik karena aku punya seseorang untuk disalahkan.

Aku mulai mondar-mandir, pikiranku berpacu untuk mencoba menempatkan logika di balik tuduhan ini. Saat ponselku berdering, aku langsung menyambarnya, aku bahkan tidak peduli panggilan ini berasal dari nomor tak dikenal. Ini bisa saja Chanyeol yang meneleponku dari nomor yang berbeda atau, oh Tuhan, dr. Kim meneleponku dari ponselnya sendiri.

"Halo?"

"Baekhyun?" Aku kenal suara ini. Gelombang emosiku hampir meledak, dan aku langsung duduk agar bisa menangani... apapun ini.

Dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak siap kuhadapi. Tidak sekarang. Dia satu-satunya orang yang belum pernah menghubungiku selama beberapa bulan ini, semenjak dia melambaikan tangannya padaku dari apartemennya dengan mengucapkan janji kosong untuk kembali berteman suatu hari nanti.

"Joonmyun?" Namanya seperti bisa di lidahku.

"Heeey! Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucapnya keras, dan aku langsung tahu dia pasti mabuk.

"Umm... baik-baik saja," jawabku. Aku tidak menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya karena, jujur saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang berkaitan dengan kehidupannya sekarang.

"Bagaimana Gyeonggi?" lanjutnya. Rupanya, dia ingin berbincang-bincang.

Sekarang pukul dua pagi; aku stres dan paranoid dan pikiranku sedang tidak rasional, aku bahkan menuduh seseorang tanpa alasan, tapi aku juga tidak punya niat untuk menghentikan perilakuku yang tidak mengenakan ini. Ini jelas sebuah tes kewarasan bagiku dan, terus terang saja, hasilnya tidak tampak begitu bagus.

Dan Joonmyun ingin tahu bagaimana Gyeonggi...

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku terus terang.

"Oops." Dia sedikit tersinggung. "Sudah berbulan-bulan kita tidak bicara. Aku merindukanmuuuu." Aku ingin muntah.

"Kau mabuk dan sekarang sudah hampir pagi. Kenapa kau meneleponku sepagi ini?"

"Kau bangun pagi untuk bekerja," ucapnya singkat, dan aku langsung memutar mata saat mendengar jawabannya.

Apa tidak ada seorang pun di Seoul mengerti dengan bangun pagi untuk berkerja bukanlah sepagi ini? Ini menggelikan.

"Sekarang jam dua pagi. Dan aku mengantuk. Jadi, kalau pembicaraanmu ini tidak ada intinya, aku akan kembali tidur."

"Ya ampun, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah."

"Kalau begitu jangan hubungi aku jam dua pagi," balasku galak, dan mungkin aku akan menyesalinya nanti, tapi aku tidak peduli sekarang.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Dia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Kau tahu, aku selalu berpikir kita bisa setidaknya kembali berteman suatu hari nanti."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku tidak percaya. "Untuk apa kita berteman lagi?"

"Kita dulu berteman baik."

"Tidak, kau salah. Kita tidak pernah berteman baik, itu sebabnya kenapa hubungan kita berakhir," ucapku marah. "Dan juga sikap sombong yang terus kau pelihara. Tidak ada orang yang menganggap serius magang, Joonmyun. Ya, kau memeriksa pasien dan melakukan hal lainnya, tapi kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang benar-benar terjadi pada pasien saat kau magang. Dan kau sudah sombong karena itu. Kau menyelingkuhiku adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi, karena aku tidak perlu berurusan lagi dengan ego besarmu."

Joonmyun mulai mengatakan sesuatu. Dia berteriak, aku rasa, dan jelas marah karena aku mengungkit-ungkit tentang magang dan kesalahannya, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku menutup telepon dan mendesah frustasi. Saat dia kembali meneleponku, aku melempar ponselku ke dinding, dan ponselku patah berkeping-keping.

Aku belum pernah menghancurkan sesuatu dengan sengaja sebelum ini, tapi sialan, sensasinya terasa cukup mengagumkan.

Tapi, kemudian sensasi yang kurasakan ini menguap dengan cepat. Kegembiraan yang kudapat dari melempar ponsel cepat larut dalam keputusasaan.

Chanyeol masih belum ada di sini. Dia bersama wanita itu, wanita itu mungkin saja merencanakan kematianku. Aku tidak bisa menerima telepon Chanyeol sekarang—itupun kalau dia menghubungiku—tapi, aku juga tidak berusaha untuk merakit ponselku lagi karena, aku tidak ingin mendengar apa pun yang Chanyeol ucapkan sekarang.

Aku bermuram durja di sofa dan mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Menangis bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik, tapi kalau aku mulai menangis, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah berhenti. Aku kaget saat mendengar ketukan di pintu, aku langsung bergegas membukanya. Karena aku tahu siapa yang datang—dia satu-satunya orang yang kuharapkan malam ini.

Aku dilema antara ingin berteriak pada Chanyeol, menamparnya ala Scarlet O'Hara, atau menangis di dadanya.

Tapi, dia tidak sendirian. Dr. Kim berdiri bersamanya, dan dia mabuk, lebih mabuk dari yang pernah kulihat. Matanya lelah dan tidak terfokus dan pipinya memerah; dia berdiri condong ke arah kusen pintu, menopang dirinya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan agar tidak roboh. Rambut glamor dr. Kim sekarang tampak sedikit lepek dan dia terlihat tidak nyaman, tapi tidak mabuk.

"Hei, Cantik," ucap Chanyeol segera setelah dia melihatku. Dia melangkah ke arahku dan mengecup pipiku dengan ceroboh, hampir membuatku jatuh ke belakang karena beratnya yang tidak stabil. "Oh Tuhan, aku merindukanmu."

Dr. Kim menatapku dan tersenyum, tapi senyumnya terlihat sedikit sedih, seperti meringis.

"Aku ingin memastikan dia sampai ke rumah baik-baik saja. Dan, dia uhh... dia bilang dia ingin pulang ke sini." Ucapannya hampir terdengar seperti meminta izin, jadi dia tidak sadar aku sudah menunggu Chanyeol selama berjam-jam. Dan apa yang dia lakukan, membawa Chanyeol pulang?

"Di mana Sehun?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak melihatnya." Dia terlihat bingung.

Aku ingin menginterogasinya—melakbannya ke kursi, mengancamnya dengan jarum pentul sampai dia memberitahuku segalanya—tapi, Chanyeol sudah merosot ke tubuhku, dan dia mencoba untuk menganiaya leherku dengan bibirnya. Dia pasti lupa dengan seorang penonton kami, atau mungkin saja dia seorang eksibisionis saat mabuk. Walaupun begitu, aku sedikit senang, sekalipun mabuk, dia lebih memilih untuk menciumku dari pada si gadis sempurna di depan kami. Dan dia juga bilang dia merindukanku.

Tapi, saat dia mulai meraba payudaraku, aku harus segera menghentikannya. Aku meraih tangannya dan tersenyum kecut pada dr. Kim.

"Oh. Umm... terima kasih sudah mengantarnya pulang." Dia mengangguk, menolak untuk memandangi kami. "Apa kau mau menunggu di sini sebentar? Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Oh... ya, tentu saja."

Aku mengajak Chanyeol ke kamar tidurku dan dia mengikutiku dengan senang hati, sambil tersandung beberapa kali. Aku membaringkannya ke tempat tidur dan saat aku mencoba untuk beranjak, dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, merengek dan memohon padaku untuk tetap tinggal.

Aku masih sedikit kesal, tapi aku sedikit menyerah saat dia mengulum bibirku dan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Rasanya seperti wiski dan kenyamanan. Dia mengerang di dalam bibirku, gerakannya terasa mendesak, tapi begitu dia mencoba untuk memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuhku, aku langsung menarik diri.

"Aku akan segera kembali," ucapku berjanji padanya.

Tanganku berada di pundaknya, aku mendorongnya untuk kembali berbaring ke tempat tidur. Dia mengangguk dan aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyelinap pergi dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Dr. Kim masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Dia terlihat gelisah dan bergerak tidak nyaman. Aku baru sadar, aku lupa mengundangnya masuk.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu," ucapku ramah, tersenyum menutupi kelelahanku. Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku bisa bersikap baik kalau diperlukan. Aku berdiri beberapa kaki darinya dan berkata, "Apa kau mendengar apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini? Tentang narkotika?"

Aku melihatnya dengan hati-hati. Ia mengernyit bingung sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Ada banyak narkotika yang hilang dari Pyxis menggunakan namaku," aku cepat-cepat menjelaskan. "Aku rasa aku lupa log out. Dan aku tahu kau ada di sana saat itu terjadi, selama kode dengan salah seorang pasienku, jadi aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan?"

"Oh." Dia menggigit bibirnya dan termenung.

Aku pernah membaca di Artikel kalau seseorang menggigit bibirnya, berarti mereka sedang mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. Begitu juga dengan kontak mata, dan dia tidak mau menatap mataku sekarang. Aku tahu Artikel bukanlah sumber yang paling akurat untuk melakukan pelatihan detektif, tapi semua yang ada di sana masuk akal. Dan lagi pula, kalau tips-tips yang ada di Artikel bisa membantumu menangkap kekasihmu yang berselingkuh, berarti Artikel juga cukup bagus untuk membantumu menangkap seorang pencuri obat.

Tapi, apa benar dia berbohong sekarang?

"Tidak, aku tidak melihat siapa pun," akhirnya dia menjawab. "Aku ikut prihatin. Tapi, kau akan lulus tes narkoba, kan?"

Apa dia ingin aku lulus tes narkoba? Aku menyipitkan mata saat menatapnya, mencari petunjuk. Dia terlihat kabur, rambut merahnya memudar bersamaan dengan kepalanya. Aku rasa aku sedang delusi atau benar-benar lelah.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku melakukannya semalam," ucapku. "Aku rasa hasil pastinya akan keluar beberapa hari lagi."

Dia mengangguk. "Bagus."

Kami berdiri diam di sana sejenak, tak satu pun dari kami yang bicara. Bahkan sedetik ini pun rasanya benar-benar canggung.

"Jadi, eh... terima kasih sekali lagi karena sudah memastikan Chanyeol sampai di rumah dengan selamat," ucapku lagi.

"Oh, tidak masalah. Maaf tentang telepon tadi. Aku sebenarnya ingin memintamu menjemputnya kalau kau bisa, tapi kemudian baterai ponselnya habis dan aku tidak bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselmu. Dia terlihat agak kesal malam ini..."

Aku rasa sikap Chanyeol ini ada hubungannya dengan Tuan Shim. Tapi, bukan rahasia lagi dia sedang marah. Perasaan itu tertulis di wajahnya tadi malam, setelah kode berlangsung.

"Aku rasa kami berdua mengalami hari yang buruk."

Dr. Kim kembali tersenyum. Aku mengopi ekspresinya, dan membimbingnya keluar pintu. Menyuruhnya pergi.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Selamat malam, Yejin."

"Selamat malam."

Saat dia pergi, aku langsung menutup pintu di belakangnya. Lalu aku berbalik dan mematikan TV sebelum berjalan kembali ke kamar tidur. Chanyeol tidur terkelungkup, wajahnya berpaling dariku. Napasnya terdengar dalam dan berat.

Aku menarik lepas sepatunya, kemudian celananya. Kemejanya tetap terpasang, karena aku tidak punya tenaga untuk melepasnya. Aku merangkak ke tempat tidur di sampingnya, tapi wajahku juga berpaling darinya.

Aku masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan emosi yang bertikai dalam pikiranku—sebagian dari diriku ingin memeluk erat Chanyeol, sekalipun dia sadar atau tidak, sementara sebagian dari diriku yang lain ingin menempatkan jarak darinya. Aku memilih pilihan kedua, dan memeluk bantal untuk mencari kenyamanan.

Tapi, sisi tempat tidurku dingin, dan tidur tidak bisa datang dengan mudah.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol belum bangun sampai siang. Aku sudah bangun sejak pukul tujuh, mondar-mandir di sekeliling apartemenku dan membersihkan perabotanku yang bahkan tidak kotor. Aku melakukan apapun agar bisa menghibur diri, untuk menjaga pikiranku dari hal-hal memuakan.

Aku sudah meminum tiga cangkir kopi saat Chanyeol berjalan tertatih-tatih ke dapur. Matanya merah, rambutnya berantakan, dan pakaiannya kusut. Dia mengerang menyedihkan saat dia menggosok mata dan mengintip melawan cahaya.

"Selamat pagi," gumamku. Aku tidak benar-benar melihatnya.

"Pagi. Apa masih ada kopi?"

Aku menunjuk ke arah mesin pembuat kopi. Masih ada kopi panas di sana. Chanyeol menuangkan kopi ke cangkirnya.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" Dia meneguk kopi dan duduk dengan mengerutkan kening di meja dapurku. Aku menggosok tempat pencuci piring lebih keras.

"Kau seharusnya pergi keluar bersama Sehun, kemudian kau tidak menjawab teleponku sampai akhirnya kau dikawal ke sini dalam keadaan mabuk oleh mantan pacarmu." Aku mengucapkannya dengan santai, menyembunyikan kekesalan yang kurasakan.

Chanyeol kembali mengerang dan menggosok matanya. "Aku merasa seperti sampah," akhirnya dia berkata.

Aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Aku terus bekerja di dapur, menggosok meja, pintu oven, dan semuanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku sangat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa?" Dia terlalu mengenalku. Aku menghela napas dan melemparkan handuk ke bawah.

"Pertama-tama, saat kau bertanya apa kau boleh datang, aku berasumsi kau akan datang di malam yang sama. Bukan pukul setengah tiga pagi. Dan juga, aku merasa tidak senang saat aku meneleponmu dan yang menjawabnya adalah mantan kekasihmu."

"Apa? Siapa yang menjawab ponselku?" Dia terdengar kaget.

Apa dia mendengar ucapanku sebelumnya atau tidak? Dia pasti benar-benar mabuk tadi malam... dan masih berlanjut pagi ini, rupanya.

"Dr. Kim."

"Yeye?"

"Ya, Yeye menjawab teleponmu. Dan dia mengantarmu ke sini. Dia mengurusmu." Aku mengucapkan namanya seperti racun. Maksudku, hal terakhir yang ingin kudengar sekarang adalah dia memanggil nama mantan kekasihnya dengan panggilan lucu dan menjijikkan seperti itu. Dan dia juga menghabiskan malam bersama Yeye.

"Oh, Tuhan, aku sangat menyesal, Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu. Aku rasa aku minum terlalu banyak..." Penyesalannya sama sekali tidak mengurangi kepahitan yang kurasakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Sehun?"

"Luhan ada di sana dan mereka pergi bersama setelahnya," jelasnya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku.

Aku mengabaikannya, menjaga tatapanku untuk tetap melihat ke bawah dan aku sedikit bergeser saat dia semakin mendekat.

"Oh, Tuhan, Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak sadar aku keluar sampai selarut itu. Aku hanya... kemarin benar-benar kacau, kau tahu itu, kan?"

Aku melirik ke arahnya dan melihat kesakitan di matanya. Aku langsung melunak. Ya, kemarin benar-benar kacau. Dan bukannya mencari kenyamanan dan penghiburan dari orang yang kucintai, aku malah kesal padanya. Aku menyakiti kami berdua.

Aku kembali meletakan handuk. "Aku tahu, kau benar," aku mengaku dan mendesah. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia terlihat lega saat dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Dia terasa hangat dan nyaman dan melegakan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya pelan.

"Apa kau pikir Tuan Shim akan baik-baik saja? Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia mendapat PE," jawabnya. "Itu muncul saat V/Q scan. Dia melakukan embolectomy darurat dan darahnya diencerkan sekarang, jadi yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah mendoakannya..."

"Sikapnya kemarin benar-benar menakutkan," gumamku. Chanyeol memelukku semakin erat dan mencium keningku.

"Aku tahu." Kami berdiri seperti itu sejenak. Dia akhirnya kembali mencium keningku, kemudian bibirku, sentuhannya terasa lembut, dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Aku tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mandi. Aku sudah mandi tadi pagi, jadi aku terus mondar-mandi di sekitar apartemenku selagi menunggunya. Aku masih belum menceritakan tentang kasus narkotika itu padanya, aku tidak ingin merusak suasana hatiku yang sudah mulai kembali bersemangat sekarang. Tapi, aku harus memberitahunya.

Aku mengetuk ringan pintu kamar mandi, kemudian aku masuk ke dalam dan duduk di meja. Chanyeol tidak mendengarku. Air jatuh ke tirai dan lantai kamar mandi, tapi sesaat kemudian, suasana mulai hening saat dia menyabuni tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol?" ucapku.

Ada jeda singkat. "Ya?"

Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. "Setelah kode dengan Tuan Shim kemarin, aku dibawa ke ruangan Kak Yixing dan mereka mengatakan padaku ada banyak narkotika yang hilang di bawah namaku dari Pyxis."

Chanyeol menjulurkan kepalanya dari tirai mandi. Dia mengerutkan kening, alisnya berkerut kebingungan. Rambutnya terlihat semakin gelap dan basah, menempel di kulit pucatnya.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah." Aku mengangkat bahu tak berdaya. "Aku mungkin lupa log out. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana itu bisa terjadi."

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan tentang itu?"

"Aku harus melakukan tes narkoba. Mereka juga akan melakukan penyelidikan."

"Apa tidak ada kamera di ruangan itu?"

"Aku rasa tidak ada." Aku belum pernah melihat kamera di sana kalau pun ada.

"Baekhyun. Aku turut prihatin. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Dia mematikan air dan membuka tirai, kemudian melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya sebelum berjalan ke arahku. "Aku tidak menjawab teleponmu tadi malam," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Dia terlihat sangat bersalah.

"Kau mabuk. Kau juga tidak tahu itu terjadi padaku," ucapku menenangkannya.

"Aku seharusnya tidak mabuk..."

"Tidak ada salahnya mabuk sekali-sekali, Chanyeol. Oh, Tuhan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kau bisa menghindar dari mabuk dalam profesi ini. Kita bisa gila."

"Aku kira begitu," ucapnya pelan.

"Itu terjadi saat kode berlangsung. Aku berada di ruangan Tuan Shim dan kemudian pergi membawa Tuan Shim ke unit, Kak Yixing ada di sana sebagai saksi. Mudah-mudahan mereka segera tahu siapa pelakunya."

"Aku yakin mereka akan segera menemukannya." Dia bersandar di meja, di sampingku, lengan basahnya menyentuh lenganku. Dia sejenak menatap ke depan dan berpikir.

"Yang bekerja hari itu ada Kris, Bibi Heechul, Kyungsoo, aku, Kak Yixing, dan Soyou," ucapku. "Aku rasa Soyou tidak cukup pintar untuk tahu bagaimana caranya mengambil obat-obatan dari sana. Kak Yixing dan Kyungsoo membantuku, dan tidak mungkin Bibi Heechul mencuri narkotika. Tapi, entahlah dengan Kris..."

"Kyungsoo tidak ada selama kode," selanya.

"Ya, dia ada di sana," jawabku. "Dia membantuku."

"Apa kau yakin, Baekhyun? Ada banyak orang di dalam ruangan."

"Ya, aku yakin. Lagi pula, dr. Kim juga ada di sana."

Dia bingung. "Dr. Kim?"

"Ya. Dia ada di stasiun perawat selama kode berlangsung. Tidak ada seorang pun di sekitar sana untuk melihatnya... jadi bagaimana kalau dia yang mengambilnya?"

"Untuk apa dia mengambilnya?" Dia terdengar ragu, dan aku tiba-tiba merasa kesal saat dia membelanya.

"Dia membenciku," jelasku. "Atau mungkin dia pecandu narkoba. Entahlah. Dia memandangku dengan cara yang aneh."

"Cara yang aneh?" Sekarang dia keheranan.

"Ya. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Kau harus melihatnya langsung." Sialan, aku terdengar bodoh. "Aku punya firasat, Chanyeol," aku bertahan pada pendirianku.

"Hanya karena dia memandangmu dengan cara yang aneh, bukan berarti dia yang mencuri narkotika. Dia bisa kehilangan lisensi medisnya karena itu."

"Ya, kami juga bisa kehilangan lisensi perawat kami. Seseorang mengambil obat-obatan itu."

"Butuh waktu lebih dari sepuluh tahun untuk menjadi seorang ahli bedah, Baekhyun. Banyak para ahli bedah yang tidak akan mau membuang lisensi mereka begitu saja hanya demi obat-obatan..."

Aku melompat turun dari meja dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa, jadi lisensinya lebih berharga daripada lisensi perawat? Aku membaca banyak para dokter yang harus masuk ke rehabilitasi karena narkoba," ucapku sengit. "Dan perawat juga peduli dengan lisensinya. Mungkin untuk mendapatkannya, kami tidak butuh waktu selama mendapatkan lisensi dokter bedah, Chanyeol, tapi kau tidak bisa bekerja sebagai perawat lagi setelah kau kehilangannya. Beberapa dari kami juga mencintai pekerjaan kami."

Aku membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan keluar, Chanyeol dengan cepat mengikutiku dari belakang. Dia mengambil celananya saat mengikutiku.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Baekhyun," dia meminta maaf, suaranya terdengar tulus. Dia mulai memasang celananya tepat di tengah-tengah ruang tengah.

"Lalu apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menuduhnya. Karena dia tidak memeriksa pasien yang sama denganmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau membelanya."

"Aku tidak membelanya, aku hanya tidak setuju—"

"Kau membelanya," selaku. "Jangan mencoba untuk menutupinya."

"Jadi, memangnya kenapa kalau aku membelanya?" Dia juga kesal sekarang. "Tuduhan itu tidak adil. Kalau kita tidak berpacaran, kau tidak akan memperhitungkannya."

"Mungkin tidak, karena narkotika itu tidak akan dicuri." Ucapanku terdengar kekanak-kanakan. Aku menyesali kata-kataku—wajahnya terlihat tidak habis pikir—tapi, aku tidak bisa menariknya kembali.

"Jadi, kau pikir dia menjebakmu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Ya, kenapa tidak? Siapa lagi yang akan mengambilnya? Bibi Heechul yang baik hati? Orang lain sibuk saat kode berlangsung. Dan dia masih menyukaimu, Chanyeol. Aku sudah bilang padamu sebelumnya."

Boxer dan celananya sudah terpasang. Kemejanya tidak ada di ruangan, tapi aku terlalu marah untuk menikmati pemandangan ini.

"Dia juga menyukaimu, Baekhyun," ucapnya. "Aku yakin dia tidak mencurinya. Dia tidak jahat."

Tiba-tiba aku merasa kewalahan. Aku kesal. Aku marah karena dia membela wanita itu ketimbang mencoba memahami logikaku. Aku marah karena dia tidak menjawab teleponku semalam, dan aku marah dia bersama wanita itu dan bukan aku. Aku membutuhkannya. Dan bukannya merasa terhibur, aku harus berurusan dengan Joonmyun yang menjengkelkan. Dan dia bersama wanita itu.

Ini menyebalkan.

Air mataku sudah menggenang, tapi ini bukan air mata kesedihan. Ini air mata kemarahan, muak dan jengkel.

Rahangku terkatup, ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padanya. Hal-hal yang akan membuatku menyesal nanti. Aku akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku.

"Pulanglah."

Mata Chanyeol melebar kaget. Dia hampir terlihat takut. "Kenapa?"

"Aku butuh jarak. Aku hampir tidak tidur semalaman dan yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanyalah jarak."

Rasa jengkel di wajahnya tiba-tiba hilang, digantikan dengan emosi lain: panik.

"Jadi, hanya karena aku tidak setuju satu hal saja denganmu, kau menendangku keluar?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Chanyeol," ucapku marah.

Aku berjalan cepat melewatinya, ke kamar tidurku, dan mulai mencari kemejanya. Aku menemukannya tergeletak di lantai dan melemparnya ke dada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja ke rumahnya? Kau menghabiskan sepanjang malam bersamanya, mungkin kau bisa melanjutkannya dengan bermesraan hari ini." Kata-kata itu terbang keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, tanpa meminta izin, tapi aku tidak punya tenaga untuk membuat bibirku berhenti berucap.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal kemarin," Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan. "Tidak ada yang terjadi antara aku dengannya. Kau tahu itu. Dia hanya berada di bar..."

"Aku tidak peduli sekarang," selaku. "Pergilah."

"Tidak," balasnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendorongku menjauh..."

"Aku tidak ingin kau di ada sini!" teriakku. "Apa kau masih tidak mengerti? Aku tidak ingin kau ada di sini. Aku butuh ruang sekarang. Tinggalkan aku, atau aku yang akan pergi."

"Baekhyun—" dia kembali mulai bicara, tapi dia masih berdiri di ruang tengah, tercengang, saat aku bergegas kembali ke kamarku dan membanting pintu sampai tertutup.

Kamar tidurku bermandikan rona gelap mengerikan dari cahaya abu-abu luar, mencerminkan suasana hatiku. Rasa sakit yang tajam mengancam untuk merobek hatiku.

Aku menggigit bibirku keras-keras. Air mata diam-diam mengalir di pipiku, tapi aku tidak mengeluarkan suara. Aku ingin dia pergi. Aku ingin dia menggedor pintuku dan datang padaku.

Aku benci karena dia membuatku merasa seperti ini. Membuatku merasa tidak yakin pada diriku sendiri. Membuatku merasa sangat tergantung padanya. Membuatku merasa sangat cemburu.

Aku melemparkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur dan menangis putus asa. Aku ingin memutar waktu, kembali ke saat semuanya baik-baik saja dan aku tidak punya perasaan ini dan karirku tidak berada di ujung tanduk. Aku ingin dr. Kim pergi dan aku ingin semua ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Ruangan semakin terang saat matahari semakin tinggi. Air mataku akhirnya mengering dan pikiranku mati rasa. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak pernah datang.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **to be continued**

 **.**

* * *

Capek jelasin ginian berulang kali tapi sekali lagi ya, ini tuh translate-remake dr ffnya **mybluesky** ok? Kalian bisa search sendiri usernamenya ada kok di ffn.


	23. Chapter 22: The Important Thing

**.**

 **© mybluesky**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau bercanda? Siapa yang berani mencuri narkoba? Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, banyak pecandu yang bekerja di sini. Aku yakin pencurinya Kris. Maksudku, apa kau memerhatikannya akhir-akhir ini?"

Sehun selalu bisa menghiburku. Sedikit.

"Ada apa dengan Kris?" tanyaku penasaran.

Kami berdua membersihkan tubuh pasien yang tidak responsif; Sehun mengganti sakrum, sedangkan aku menahan tubuhnya.

Ini hari kedua terburuk dalam hidupku, dan aku masih belum bicara dengan Chanyeol. Tapi, kami berdua bekerja hari ini dan kemarin aku meminta jarak darinya, jadi ini tidak mengherankan lagi.

Dan juga, ponselku masih rusak.

"Pria dewasa manapun yang bersikap seperti dia pasti dipengaruhi obat-obatan. Itu tidak wajar." Dia membasahi kain kasa dalam larutan garam dan mulai membalut luka pasien.

Aku menahan napasku agar tidak mencium baunya. Punggungku mulai sakit menahan tubuh pasien ini.

"Aku rasa bukan Kris," ujarku.

"Menurutmu siapa?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau tidak mencurigai seorang pun?"

"Oh, aku mencurigai seseorang," ucapku meyakinkannya. "Tapi, aku bersikap tidak adil, dan mengucapkan namanya keras-keras hanya membuatku merasa seperti bajingan."

Aku sudah memikirkan banyak hal setelah menyuruh Chanyeol pergi. Pada akhirnya, ucapannya memang benar—aku tidak punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk mencurigai dr. Kim, jadi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena dia tidak setuju denganku.

Aku masih marah karena dia bersama wanita itu semalaman, tapi kecemburuanku sudah memudar. Aku yakin aku bisa bicara dengan kepala dingin dengannya hari ini tanpa mengamuk dan melempar ponselku. Sialan, kalau aku beruntung, kami bisa melakukan make-up sex.

"Kita berdua tahu, aku ini brengsek, jadi mari kita dengarkan siapa pencurinya menurutmu," ucap Sehun. "Ini percakapan antar orang brengsek dan tidak ada orang lain yang akan tahu."

"Baiklah. Aku rasa dr. Kim."

"Benarkah?" Reaksinya mengingatkanku pada reaksi Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak benar-benar peduli kalau Sehun tidak setuju denganku. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Hanya firasatku saja," gumamku samar-samar.

Ini benar. Tapi, aku yakin berpacaran dengan Chanyeol saja tidak akan menghasilkan firasat seperti ini. Sehun mungkin tidak akan percaya padaku.

"Hmm. Ya, aku mengerti." Dia mulai merobek potongan perban dan memplasternya di pantat pasien. "Maksudku, kau mencuri lelakinya. Gadis-gadis akan menggila kalau itu terjadi."

Aku memutar mata. "Aku serius, Sehun."

"Aku juga serius. Apa kau tidak ingat ada seorang wanita berkendara sampai ke negeri seberang hanya menggunakan popok? Dan, aku hanya mampu berpikir bodoh seperti Kris menjadi seorang pecandu narkoba. Tapi, teorimu jauh lebih dramatis—seorang wanita busuk berencana untuk balas dendam dengan mencoba menyabotase karir medismu. Wow." Dia memberi inisial dan tanggal di pakaian pasien dengan spidol hitam.

"Dr. Kim tidak busuk," jawabku. "Mereka sudah lama putus sebelum aku datang." Kami membaringkan pasien telentang dan mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Tidak selama itu. Baru beberapa bulan," dia mengoreksiku.

"Kau ada di pihak mana?"

"Tentu saja aku ada di pihakmu, Baekhyun. Tapi, aku rasa terlalu mengerikan kalau dia berusaha untuk mencuri obat-obatan di bawah namamu dan menyabotase karirmu." Ucapannya terdengar seperti mengejekku.

"Itu memang mengerikan," ucapku setuju.

"Apa kau sudah bicara dengan Chanyeol?"

"Belum. Aku terakhir bicara dengannya kemarin. Kenapa? Apa kau sudah bicara dengannya?"

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya pagi ini," jawab Sehun.

"Oh." Aku berhenti sejenak.

Mendengar konfirmasi tentang Chanyeol yang berada di rumah sakit sekarang membuat perasaanku berdebar tidak tenang. Aku sangat merindukannya.

"Dia bilang kau tidak mau menjawab teleponnya."

"Ponselku rusak," jelasku cepat.

"Um... dia juga padaku bagaimana dia mengacaukan suasana gara-gara dr. Kim," lanjut Sehun. "Asal kau tahu saja, dr. Kim tidak ada di bar saat aku sampai di sana. Chanyeol tidak tahu dia akan datang, dan ada banyak orang dari rumah sakit di sana... bukan hanya dr. Kim. Kau tahu mereka berteman, kan? Aku tahu kau membencinya, tapi mereka sudah berteman jauh sebelum mereka berkencan. Dan Chanyeol merasa sangat terguncang dengan pasiennya malam itu, jadi sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu keras padanya."

Kebijaksanaan Sehun yang datang secara mendadak ini mengagetkanku.

"Aku tidak peduli dia ada di sana atau tidak," sahutku. "Tapi, dia mengantar Chanyeol ke apartemenku tengah malam dan kemudian, keesokan harinya, Chanyeol membelanya saat aku menyuarakan pikiranku tentang siapa kemungkinan yang mengambil narkotika."

"Tapi, kau tidak punya bukti dia yang mengambil narkotikanya," terangnya. "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Tapi, antar sesama bajingan, tuduhanmu itu cukup serius."

"Kau baru saja menuduh Kris," aku mengingatkannya dengan putus asa.

"Tidak, aku hanya mencurigai Kris. Aku tidak punya bukti, jadi aku tidak bisa menuduhnya."

"Aku kan tidak membawa tuduhanku ini ke administrasi. Aku hanya mengungkapkan pendapatku pada Chanyeol."

Aku mulai membersihkan ruangan, membuang kapas dan mengumpulkan perlengkapan medis. Sehun meremukkan pil dan mulai mencampurkannya dengan cuka apel.

"Dan kau marah karena Chanyeol tidak setuju denganmu? Itu sebabnya kenapa aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan wanita. Kalian ingin kami punya pendapat sendiri, tapi kalian akan marah kalau pendapat kami berbeda dengan kalian."

"Kau mengada-ada, Sehun. Dan kau kehilangan inti persoalan. Aku tidak pernah bilang Chanyeol harus setuju denganku."

"Kalau dia tidak harus setuju, lalu kenapa kau marah saat dia tidak setuju?"

"Dengar, jangan menilaiku," aku memperingatkannya. "Kau tidak ada di sana. Malam itu semacam momen yang paling emosional dalam hidupku. Dan kau tidak menjawab teleponku, Bajingan. Kau benar-benar teman yang baik."

"Kau tidak menginginkanku," tuduhnya. "Kau menginginkan Chanyeol."

"Bicara padamu adalah pilihan terakhirku. Chanyeol bukan satu-satunya orang yang terguncang malam itu."

"Aku turut prihatin," ucapnya, tapi aku tidak mendeteksi sedikitpun keprihatinan dalam suaranya. "Kau harus bicara dengan Chanyeol. Dia terkadang menghukum dirinya sangat keras. Rupanya, mereka melakukan doppler pada Tuan Shim dan dia ternyata mengalami DVT di kaki kanannya, semua orang melewatkan itu. Chanyeol pikir itu salahnya karena tidak dapat mendeteksinya."

Aku berhenti sejenak, membiarkan informasi ini tenggelam. DVT? Tapi, tidak ada ciri-cirinya...

"Apa? Tidak ada tanda-tanda DVT pada Tuan Shim," protesku, seolah-olah Sehun telah berbohong. Tapi, aku tahu dia berkata jujur.

"Ya, orang lain juga tidak melihatnya. Lagi pula, kau seharusnya memberitahu itu pada Chanyeol. Aku yakin dia akan senang mendengar ucapanmu daripada aku."

Aku membuang sampah terakhir, kemudian mengikat kantong biohazard yang berisi pakaian kotor. Aku membuang sarung tanganku dan membersihkan tangan dengan busa alkohol.

"Kau bisa membereskannya sendiri?" tanyaku sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Sehun memegang sesendok cuka apel di tangannya. Dia mengangguk.

"Yep."

Aku berhenti berjalan saat sampai di ambang pintu. "Hei, Sehun?"

Dia berbalik menatapku, alisnya terangkat. "Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Saat istirahat makan siang, aku menyelinap ke unit pemeriksaan Tuan Shim. Sekarang bukan jam besuk, jadi tidak ada seorang anggota keluarga pun di kamarnya.

Ruangan ini redup dan tenang, hanya terdengar suara dengungan stabil dari ventilator. Selang yang masuk ke tenggorokannya terlihat menyakitkan. Ada bekas gigitan di sekitar selang itu, dan aku bisa melihat sedikit darah yang sudah mengering di sudut bibirnya.

Pria malang.

Aku mengambil tisu basah dari kotak tisu di atas meja dan bersiap-siap untuk menyeka mulutnya.

"Ini agak dingin," aku memperingatkannya.

Dia tidak merespon dan perubahan suhu di kulitnya sama sekali tidak memberi pengaruh apa-apa. Tapi aku percaya, sepenuh hatiku, orang-orang yang dibius terkadang bisa mendengarmu.

Aku menarik sebuah kursi kayu ke dekat tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sana. Untuk sesaat aku hanya duduk diam sambil menikmati kedamaian kamarnya yang tenang.

"Aku benar-benar marah pada Chanyeol tadi malam," ucapku akhirnya. "Dia pergi keluar untuk minum dan aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Mantan pacarnya ada di sana bersamanya, tapi mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di bar. Mereka tidak berencana untuk nongkrong. Tapi, aku cemburu, dan kami bertengkar dan dia membelanya, jadi aku menyuruhnya pergi."

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengumpulkan pikiranku. Ini terlihat konyol, seolah-olah sedang bicara dengan diriku sendiri, tapi ini terasa menenangkan. Kalau Tuan Shim sadar, dia mungkin akan mengatakan sesuatu yang bijaksana dan menyuruhku berhenti untuk bersikap keras kepala. Dia akan mengatakan padaku hidup ini terlalu singkat untuk marah dan cemburu pada hal-hal yang tidak bisa kami ubah, dan setiap detik yang kuhabiskan dengan marah pada Chanyeol akan terbuang percuma.

Itulah yang ingin kudengar sekarang.

"Kemarin adalah hari yang buruk bagi kami berdua," lanjutku.

Aku tiba-tiba merasa emosional, saat aku kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi, tapi aku mengambil waktu untuk melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Aku benar-benar merasa kacau," ujarku lagi. "Saat aku meninggalkan Joonmyun, aku merasa seperti mendapatkan kembali kemerdekaanku. Aku seperti mendapatkan kembali bagian di diriku yang selama ini hilang—bagian yang bisa berfungsi tanpa seorang pria. Tapi setelah semua yang terjadi kemarin, aku kembali bertanya-tanya apa itu benar adanya. Semuanya terasa menyakitkan dan aku merasa gila dan aku benci merasakan ini. Kebahagiaanku rasanya tergantung pada Chanyeol. Bukankah aku sendiri yang seharusnya mendefinisikan kebahagiaanku?"

Aku menempatkan tanganku di atas tangan Tuan Shim. Kulitnya kering, buku-buku jarinya terasa kasar, dan aku mengambil botol lotion murahan di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengusapkannya ke tangan Tuan Shim. Kulit pasien dialisis memang kering; dia akan melakukan ini sendiri kalau dia bisa.

"Aku mungkin bersikap dramatis," ucapku, mendesah. "Ini hanya... Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal sekuat ini pada seseorang sebelumnya. Aku bersama pacar terakhirku hanya untuk kenyamanan... apa itu masuk akal? Dia ada di sana dan lebih mudah untuk bersamanya daripada tidak bersamanya.

"Aku ikut prihatin dengan DVT-mu. Aku... aku minta maaf." Tidak ada kata yang cukup untuk mengungkapkan penyesalanku sekarang.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Aku kembali mendesah.

Memikirkan untuk kembali bekerja membuatku patah semangat. Aku ingin bicara dengan Chanyeol, dan fokusku saat ini terbagi.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku, Tuan Shim. Aku akan datang lagi nanti."

Aku merapikan selimutnya, lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Tirai hanya menutupi separuh bagian tempat tidur pasien, dan ini memberiku kepalsuan privasi, dan saat aku melangkah ke sekelilingnya, aku kaget melihat Tuan Sungjin berdiri di sisi lain. Ada sebuah meja kecil, menyerupai podium di sana, tinggi meja itu sampai ke bawah dada Tuan Sungjin. Dia menggunakan meja itu untuk menulis grafik. Sempat terpikir olehku aku bisa menyelinap pergi tanpa ketahuan.

Tentu saja, aku tidak seberuntung itu.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya.

Aku langsung berhenti berjalan dan berbalik untuk menghadapnya.

Dia mengenakan baju operasi dan jas lab, sepatunya tertutup oleh plastik steril bewarna biru lembut. Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa ahli bedah selalu berjalan di sepanjang rumah sakit memakai semua itu. Apa ada tren fashion aneh yang tidak kuketahui?

"Ya?" jawabku sopan.

Aku belum pernah melihatnya lagi semenjak insiden dengan Nyonya Minah, tapi aku menolak untuk mengharapkan dia akan bersikap baik saat ini. Dengan semua kesialan yang kudapat akhir-akhir ini, dia mungkin sedang bersiap-siap untuk berteriak padaku atau menusuk tenggorokanku dengan pulpen tinta birunya. Dan apa dia tidak tahu, dia seharusnya tidak menulis grafik dengan tinta biru? Aku yakin dia melakukannya dengan sengaja. Dia terlihat seperti tipe orang yang berpikir mereka di atas segalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau dekat dengan Tuan Shim." Suaranya sedikit bersahabat. Aku penasaran apa dia mendengar semua yang kuucapkan pada Tuan Shim saat aku berada di dalam ruangan.

"Saya tidak tahu Anda mengenalnya."

"Dia pasienku selama bertahun-tahun. Aku memasang fistula-nya dan aku melaksanakan embolectomy-nya Rabu kemarin."

"Oh." Aku tidak tahu Tuan Sungjin juga dokter Tuan Shim. "Saya kira kita berdua belajar hal baru hari ini."

"Kau bekerja hari ini?"

"Ya." Apa dia tidak bisa melihat? Aku mengenakan scrub, stetoskop, dan lencana!

Jaga sikapmu, Baekhyun. Kau bisa bersikap lebih baik darinya.

Dia juga bersikap menyenangkan sekarang. Ini aneh dan tidak wajar, seperti melihat ikan di tanah kering. Aku ingin menendangnya kembali ke air dan berpura-pura ini tidak pernah terjadi.

"Apa kau dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja?"

Dia terus menulis sambil bicara denganku, tidak memberiku perhatian penuh. Tapi, aku mengerti—waktunya jelas lebih berharga daripada waktuku. Aku tidak punya hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan selain berdiri di sini sambil basa-basi berbicara dengan ayah pacarku yang kasar.

"Kami baik-baik saja," jawabku dengan cepat. Aku penasaran apa dia tahu sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. "Kenapa?"

"Dia terlihat urakan pagi ini. Aku selalu tahu kapan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi padanya."

"Oh..."

"Dengar, Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu menyukaiku. Dan jujur saja, aku sendiri pada awalnya sedikit ragu untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh. Tapi, aku melihat Chanyeol sangat serius denganmu dan aku berjanji untuk mencoba dan bersikap lebih baik mulai saat ini."

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara menanggapi ini. Dia berjanji untuk mencoba bersikap lebih baik?

Aku melirik ke samping untuk memastikan tidak ada satu seorang pun yang berada di dalam jarak dengar. Perawat Tuan Shim ada di dalam ruangan bersama pasien lain, dan tidak ada seorang pun di lorong.

Aku meluruskan tubuhku dan melangkah sedikit lebih dekat dengannya agar aku bisa bicara tanpa harus menaikkan nada suaraku, yang mengandung kenikmatan palsu.

"Saya senang Anda mau berusaha melakukan itu, Dr. Park, tapi Anda sebaiknya tidak perlu berepot-repot. Saya benar-benar tidak peduli dengan apa yang Anda pikirkan tentang saya." Aku berbalik untuk pergi dan dia terkekeh keras.

"Setiap pertemuan denganmu selalu penuh kejutan," komentarnya.

"Saya bisa mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Anda," ucapku, berhenti berjalan dan melirik ke arahnya.

Dia menatapku dengan tenang sejenak. "Kau benar-benar yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol," ucapnya. Dia menggeleng dan kembali menulis grafik.

Ini mungkin salah satu pujian terbaik yang pernah dia berikan padaku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Aku yakin kalau kau sedikit menggodanya, dia akan memberimu kode menuju ruang ganti operasi," bisik Lisa. Dia melirik penuh arti pada dr. Hakyeon, yang sedang menunduk mengisi grafik, sama sekali tidak menyadari kami berdua sedang berbicara tentangnya.

Aku sudah memberitahu Lisa tentang semua yang terjadi. Tidak seperti Chanyeol dan Sehun, Lisa pikir masuk akal kalau dr. Kim adalah pelakunya. Semua orang bersalah sampai terbukti tidak bersalah, ucapnya. Dia juga menyarankanku untuk melakukan penyelidikan sendiri dan mencoba mencari tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Apa gunanya kode menuju ruang ganti operasi untukku?" tanyaku, memastikan nada suaraku tetap rendah.

"Kau bisa menemukan tas dr. Kim di sana dan memeriksa keberadaan pilnya."

"Itu gila. Tidak ada orang waras yang akan membawa-bawa lima puluh pil hasil curian di dalam tas mereka."

"Siapa bilang orang itu waras? Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah mencari tahu semua kunci loker di ruang istirahat kita. Nanti kau bisa memeriksa tas Kyungsoo dan tas Bibi Heechul saat mereka tidak ada."

"Bagaimana dengan Kris?"

"Dia tidak punya loker. Dia selalu meninggalkan tasnya di lantai. Cukup mudah untuk memeriksa barang-barangnya..."

Aku kaget saat sebuah grafik tiba-tiba diletakan di depanku. "Kita harus memasang central line pada Tuan Hoseok karena kita tidak bisa menginfusnya. Apa kau keberatan menempatkan konsultasi ini ke hospitalist? Aku sudah menulis pesanku di sini," ucap dr. Hakyeon sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Tentu saja tidak, dr. Hakyeon." Aku memasang ekspresi tenang saat mengambil grafik dan membukanya. Setelah dr. Hakyeon berjalan keluar, aku cepat-cepat beralih pada Lisa.

"Kau harus menghubunginya," ucapku.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus menghubungi Chanyeol dan memintanya untuk melakukan central line."

"Kenapa harus aku yang menghubunginya?"

"Aku belum bicara lagi dengannya semenjak aku menendangnya keluar dari apartemenku. Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya sekarang dan memintanya untuk datang ke sini memasang kateter di leher pasienku seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Mungkin seharusnya kau bicara dengannya," dengus Lisa. "Lagi pula, kau harus menemaninya menemui pasienmu."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku akan bicara dengannya malam ini."

"Bagaimana kalau setelah dia selesai melakukan central line?" Dia menaikan alisnya. Ya, kami berdua tahu aku memang kacau.

"Akan kuputuskan saat dia sampai di sini, oke? Apa kau mau menghubunginya?"

Lisa akhirnya mengangkat telepon dan menghubunginya. Aku menyelinap pergi untuk melihat pasienku sambil menunggu.

Perasaanku campur-aduk, antara tegang dan gembira—telapak tanganku mulai berkeringat, jantungku tidak karuan, dan aku sangat cemas. Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini? Aku rasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi setelah kejadian kemarin, aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin.

Aku harap aku bisa bicara langsung dengannya. Kenapa aku harus membanting ponselku?

Dia datang hampir satu jam kemudian, memberikanku banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri. Aku ingin tahu apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Aku ingin tahu apa dia hanya menunda-nunda waktu atau benar-benar sibuk.

Dia berdiri di stasiun perawat. Lisa memberinya peralatan central line dan Chanyeol memerhatikan papan pasien, mungkin untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau aku adalah perawat dari pasien ini. Tapi, Lisa sama sekali tidak menyebutkan namaku, dan kekecewaannya jelas terlihat. Apa dia pikir aku menghindarinya? Aku rasa itu masuk akal, karena aku tidak menjawab teleponnya dan aku meminta Lisa untuk menghubunginya.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan masuk ke stasiun perawat dari belakangnya. Lisa beralasan ingin mengambil Lidocaine dari ruang obat. Lisa menatapku tajam sambil berlalu.

Chanyeol melangkah maju untuk mengambil grafik pasien dari rak. Dia berbalik dengan cepat, tidak memberiku waktu untuk bereaksi, dan membeku saat dia melihatku. Beberapa detik sudah berlalu, dan kami hanya berdiri di sana saling menatap. Ekspresinya seperti membendung sesuatu, matanya tersembunyi di balik kacamata yang jarang dia pakai. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Dia terlihat ragu-ragu dan tidak nyaman, masih belum tahu pasti apa yang harus dikatakan, di mana kami berdiri.

"Hei... bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Suaranya terdengar tidak yakin.

Aku benci keadaan membawa kami seperti ini. Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku mencoba menghubungimu..."

"Ponselku rusak," jelasku cepat. "Aku tidak sedang menghindarimu."

Kelegaan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. "Kau tidak menghindariku?"

Aku menggeleng. Lisa kembali muncul dengan Lidocaine dan flush.

"Ini dia," ucap Lisa sambil menyerahkannya ke tanganku. Pembungkus plastik flush berbunyi ribut. Chanyeol berpaling dan menempatkan grafik di meja.

"Oke, aku akan memeriksa pesan dari dr. Hakyeon sebentar," ucapnya. "Aku bisa menemuimu di ruangan pasien kalau kau mau."

Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi aku tidak membiarkan diriku kecewa. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berbicara tentang masalah kami.

Mungkin ini sebabnya kenapa berkencan dengan rekan kerjamu adalah ide yang buruk.

Aku pergi ke kamar Tuan Hoseok dan mengatakan padanya kalau Chanyeol akan ke sini untuk memasang central line. Aku mengatur posisi tempat tidur, meluruskan tubuh Tuan Hoseok, dan menyalakan lampu di atas kepalanya.

Chanyeol datang beberapa saat kemudian dengan mesin ultrasound. Kami bertatap-tatapan sebentar, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Tuan Hoseok dan mulai menjelaskan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Aku menunggu dengan sabar saat dia mengusap dada Tuan Hoseok dengan kapas yang sudah dilumuri alkohol. Aku hanya menontonnya saat dia bekerja. Lingkaran matanya menghitam, dan aku menyadari dia terlihat sedikit lelah.

Saat dia mendongak dan menangkap tatapanku, aku langsung malu dan berpaling. Sulit untuk menguraikan reaksi Chanyeol karena setengah dari wajahnya tersembunyi oleh masker bedah. Tapi dia melirikku lagi, dan kami kemudian saling mencuri pandang.

Ini benar-benar canggung dan sedikit lucu.

"Maukah kau membukakan Lidocaine?" tanyanya.

Aku melakukan perintahnya, dan berjuang membuka pembungkus logam di bagian atas botol Lidocaine. Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar sampai akhirnya aku berhasil membukanya, dan keheningan hampir terasa mencekik. Aku rindu godaannya.

Aku memegang botol untuknya saat dia memasukan jarum ke dalam. Dia menarik keluar jarum suntik penuh cairan sebelum kembali memberikan perhatian pada Tuan Hoseok. Aku terus mengawasinya. Tempat tidur pasien menjadi pemisah kami. Aku ingin mengangkat tanganku dan menyentuhnya, menjalarkan tanganku di rambutnya dan merasakan bibirnya lagi di bibirku.

Komunikasi kami terbatas—dia memintaku untuk menyerahkan flush, dan aku menyerahkannya tanpa bicara. Saat dia selesai, dia memintaku untuk menjadwalkan x-ray pada dada Tuan Hoseok untuk memastikan penempatan central line. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan mengatakan padanya aku akan membersihkan ruangan dan dia bisa pergi, tapi dia tetap tingal dan membantuku.

Dia menghentikanku di lorong. "Apa kita bisa bicara malam ini?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja," jawabku, tersenyum penuh kepastian. Senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya, dan akhirnya aku merasa yakin kami akan baik-baik saja.

Aku menjadwalkan x-ray dan Chanyeol menemui pasiennya sendiri selagi dia ada di sini. Dia akhirnya masuk ke ruang dikte. Dorongan untuk mengikutinya terasa begitu kuat, tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa sekarang. Waktu kami tidak cukup untuk membicarakan kejadian semalam sekarang, dan tampaknya akan konyol kalau aku mencoba membicarakan hal lain dengannya.

Sehun membuka pintu dan bicara dengannya beberapa saat. Aku merasa iri saat melihat mereka yang bisa bicara tanpa beban, sedangkan aku tidak bisa bicara dengan Chanyeol atau menyentuhnya seperti yang kuinginkan.

Saat Sehun pergi, kakiku bergerak dengan kemauannya sendiri. Aku memasuki ruangan, menarik bangku kecil, dan duduk di belakang Chanyeol. Dia langsung berbalik kaget.

"Hei," sapanya. Dia berbalik menatapku, dan aku bisa melihat dari wajahnya dia senang aku datang. "Baekhyun, aku—"

"Aku merindukanmu," selaku, memotongnya. Senyumannya membawa napasku pergi.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu..."

Aku tersenyum malu-malu, gembira, dan kemudian aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Aku hanya ingin merasakan kulitku menyentuh kulitnya. Napasnya berpacu dan matanya terpejam, dia bersandar ke arah sentuhanku.

"Aku masih marah padamu," ucapku. Matanya langsung terbuka dan aku bisa melihat rasa bersalah terpetakan di sana.

"Aku minta maaf," ucapnya cepat. "Aku tahu aku kacau. Aku—"

"Kita bicara nanti, oke?"

"Boleh aku datang ke tempatmu malam ini?" Dia kembali berharap.

"Tentu saja boleh. Jam berapa kau selesai?"

"Aku harap segera." Dia memeriksa jam tangannya. "Aku seharusnya bisa pulang sebelum shift-mu berakhir."

"Aku bisa pergi ke tempatmu setelah aku pulang," ucapku menawarkan.

"Baiklah."

Tanganku masih berada di wajahnya. Aku tidak mau menariknya. Pertengkaran kami hanya berjalan sehari, tapi rasanya seperti sudah berlangsung seabad.

Tanganku menjalar dari pipinya, menuju lehernya. Aku menggenggam kerah kemejanya dan sedikit menariknya. Dia membungkuk ke depan, ke arahku, dan ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum menekankan bibirnya ke bibirku. Gerakannya lembut, tapi begitu aku mengulum bibirnya, dia membuka mulutnya dan menghisap bibir atasku. Aku memeluknya dengan erat, dan untuk pertama kalinya hari ini, aku merasa tidak lagi kesulitan bernapas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Tes narkobamu negatif," Kak Yixing memberitahuku di ruangannya.

"Ya?" wajahku tetap pasif. Aku sudah tahu akan seperti apa hasilnya, tapi aku tetap merasa lega saat mendengarnya.

"Ya, tapi aku rasa kau sudah tahu itu, kan?" Dia tersenyum penuh simpati. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya, benar."

"Kita akan segera menemukan pelakunya, Baekhyun. Seseorang yang mencuri begitu banyak pil tidak akan bisa menjaga lama rahasianya."

"Aku rasa juga tidak."

"Mereka juga mengubah pengaturan waktu lock-out Pyxis. Kau akan ter-log out secara otomatis dalam satu menit kalau tidak melakukan aktivitas apa-apa sekarang."

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu." Sekarang sudah larut malam, tapi perasaanku sudah lumayan tenang.

Aku tersenyum, berterima kasih pada Kak Yixing dan dia berjanji untuk mengabariku berita terbaru secepat dia bisa.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku berhenti di stasiun perawat dan bertanya pada Sehun dan Lisa kalau mereka butuh bantuanku, mereka berdua harus lembur untuk mengejar ketinggalan laporan. Mereka menolak tawaranku. Perutku berpilin saat aku berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit, dan aku kembali memikirkan apa yang akan kukatakan pada Chanyeol.

Aku tidak akan menuduh dr. Kim lagi—tidak, tanpa bukti. Walaupun aku ingin dia yang menjadi pelakunya, hanya untuk pembenaran firasatku, tapi aku rasa seranganku padanya berasal dari campuran rasa lelah dan cemburu. Rasanya sedikit melegakan karena ada seseorang yang bisa disalahkan, sekalipun itu tidak adil.

Aku tidak lagi marah pada Chanyeol. Aku harap dia tidak mabuk malam itu, tapi dalam pembelaan tindakannya, dia mengajakku ikut. Kehadiran dr. Kim mungkin hanya kebetulan. Aku bersyukur dia mau mengantar Chanyeol pulang tanpa mengambil keuntungan dari situasi itu, tapi aku cukup yakin Chanyeol tidak meminta bantuannya.

Selain itu, Chanyeol bukan satu-satunya yang salah. Aku mengajaknya bertengkar saat kami berdua lelah dan dia masih mabuk. Aku menendangnya keluar, membanting pintu tepat di wajahnya. Aku bersyukur karena dia mau memberiku jarak—karena kalau tidak, aku yakin aku akan bertindak gegabah dan akan menyesal—tapi, sekarang aku sudah siap untuk bicara dengannya. Aku sudah berpikir dan merenungkan segala sesuatu yang terjadi, dan sekarang aku siap untuk memperbaiki keadaan.

Aku memarkir mobil di belakang mobil Chanyeol, di jalan masuk, dan perlahan-lahan berjalan sampai ke teras rumahnya. Pintu depan mengayun terbuka sebelum aku mengetuknya. Chanyeol berdiri di sana dalam balutan baju kaus dan celana flanel, rambutnya sedikit basah sehabis mandi. Dia menggigit bibirnya untuk menyembunyikan senyum, lalu dengan cepat beranjak ke samping dan mengundangku masuk.

Dia menutup pintu di belakangku. "Di luar dingin," komentarnya.

Lengannya merinding. Aku punya dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk menjangkau dan menghangatkannya, tapi aku menahan diri.

"Yeah," aku setuju, tapi aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang cuaca sekarang.

Aku berbalik melihat Chanyeol, dan sejenak kami hanya saling bertatapan. Matanya kemudian terpaku ke bibirku, dan kemudian dia berpaling dan menjalankan tangannya di rambutnya yang basah.

Aku menghela napas dan melepas jaketku.

"Terima kasih sudah datang," ucapnya canggung. Ini terdengar formal dan aku benci ini.

"Aku memang ingin datang." Dia mengambil jaketku dan membawa kami masuk ke dalam ruang tengahnya. Dia meletakkan jaketku di kursi.

"Hasil tes narkoba sudah keluar," ucapku.

"Oh. Hasilnya memuaskan, kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Tidak ada kabar terbaru?"

"Tidak."

Kami berdiri di dekat sofa dan saling berhadapan. Aku merasa canggung, tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya, dan keheningan benar-benar terasa memuakan.

"Aku minta maaf," ucapnya tiba-tba.

Aku lega, meskipun dia sudah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. "Aku juga minta maaf."

"Aku seharusnya tidak pergi keluar malam itu. Aku tidak akan pergi keluar kalau itu hanya membuat situasi kita kacau berantakan."

"Tidak apa-apa," aku meyakinkannya. "Pergi keluar bukan tindakan kriminal."

"Aku tidak tahu Yeye akan berada di sana," ucapnya lagi. "Aku tidak berencana untuk menemuinya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak berencana agar dia memberiku tumpangan ke tempatmu..."

Setiap kali aku mendengar nama panggilan gadis itu, aku rasanya ingin muntah. Tapi, aku sudah bertanya pada Sehun dan rupanya karyawan di rumah sakit memang memanggilnya Yeye. Ini mungkin tidak akan aneh dan memuakkan kalau aku tidak memanggilnya begitu formal dalam kepalaku.

"Itu memang sedikit membuatku terganggu," akuku. "Tapi, aku senang kau datang."

"Aku minta maaf, Baekhyun. Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman... Aku benar-benar kacau." Dia menggosok matanya dengan jari-jarinya yang letih.

Aku duduk di sofa, memeluk diriku sendiri, dan Chanyeol mengikutiku dan duduk di sampingku. Jarak kami begitu dekat, sampai-sampai lutut kami bersentuhan.

"Aku seharusnya tidak bertengkar denganmu," ucapku. "Atau menuduh dr. Kim... karena kau benar, aku tidak punya bukti. Aku marah pada semuanya. Saat pertama aku bicara dengannya, aku bisa melihat dia masih punya perasaan padamu dan itu... entahlah, kadang-kadang itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman."

Chanyeol terlihat kaget. "Apa kau yakin? Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa..."

"Dia pikir kau tidak lagi tertarik padanya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa."

"Sekalipun dia mengatakannya padaku, itu tidaklah penting. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Dia menempatkan tangannya di pipiku, dan dengan lembut meraih wajahku agar aku menatapnya. "Aku mohon, percayalah. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa dibandingkan denganmu. Tidak seorangpun bisa sebanding denganmu."

Aku menurunkan tatapanku dan mengangguk. Dia benar, tentu saja; kalau dia ingin bersama dr. Kim, dia akan bersamanya sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Mungkin aku hanya merasa tidak aman.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya lagi dengan lembut. Aku menatap matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Tangannya bergerak dari wajah ke lenganku, kemudian dia dengan lembut menarik lenganku, mendesakku untuk bersandar ke arahnya. "Kemarilah."

Aku bergeser sedikit lebih dekat dan jari-jarinya meluncur ke rambutku, menyentuh bagian belakang kepalaku. Sentuhan dan ciumannya terasa lembut, mengingatkanku pada alasan kenapa aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Tanganku meluncur ke bawah kaosnya, menyapu kulit hangatnya dengan kukuku, dan dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menciumku dengan lebih bergairah. Aku menarik kaosnya sampai dia membantuku untuk melepaskannya dari tubuhnya, dan kemudian melepas bajuku sendiri sebelum aku berdiri di depannya.

Dia mencium kulit perutku saat dia mendorong celanaku ke bawah, dan aku menyeimbangkan diri dengan memegang bahunya saat dia membantuku melepas sisa pakaianku.

Bibirnya melumat bibirku dengan ganas saat aku duduk di pangkuannya. Dia sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya agar aku bisa menarik celananya ke bawah, membebaskan penisnya. Sepertinya aku akan menderita kalau dia tidak ada. Saat aku menenggelamkan diriku di atasnya—saat pinggulnya bergerak menyeimbangi gerakanku—aku merasa ini adalah akhir dari sebuah era. Beginilah kami semestinya.

Aku bisa bertahan hidup tanpa Chanyeol. Hidupku memang akan menderita, tapi aku tahu aku bisa menjalaninya.

Tapi, yang terpenting adalah aku tidak ingin hidup tanpanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **to be continued**


	24. Chapter 23: The Greatest Thing

**.**

 **© mybluesky**

 **.**

* * *

"Coba tebak aku punya apa," ucap Lisa sambil berjalan ke arahku.

Aku berhenti mengaduk makan siangku—kentang dan mie goreng dari kantin, keduanya kuselimuti dengan saos tomat untuk menghilangkan rasanya—kemudian melihat ke arah Lisa.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Kode ke ruang loker, di ruang operasi."

"Lisa!" seruku. "Aku tidak akan memeriksa ruang loker itu. Mungkin ada kamera di sana, dan kita bukan perawat yang bekerja di ruang operasi."

"Memang tidak, tapi aku jauh lebih menggemaskan daripada perawat yang bekerja di sana. Aku bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak informasi dari mereka."

"Jangan bilang kau merayu dr. Hakyeon..."

"Memangnya kenapa? Caraku berhasil, kan?"

"Oh, Tuhan, Lisa," erangku. "Apa yang akan Taehyung pikirkan tentang ini?"

Lisa tiba-tiba sudah beralih profesi menjadi penyelidik sejak kasus pencurian obat-obatan terlarang itu terjadi. Dia bilang proses penyelidikan rumah sakit terlalu lamban, dan sudah jelas ada banyak pecandu yang lalu-lalang dengan bebasnya di sini. Aku kira dia hanya bercanda saat menyuruhku mencari tahu kode ke ruang loker di ruangan operasi. Tapi, ternyata tidak...

"Ini bukan tentang Taehyung. Ini tentang membantumu. Ayolah, Sehun bilang dia akan menangani pekerjaan kita, jadi kita bisa ke sana sebentar. Kita bisa mengecek apa ada orang di sana atau tidak."

"Sekarang jam makan siang. Tentu saja ada orang di sana," jawabku.

"Tergantung ada atau tidaknya operasi sekarang. Ayolah!"

Aku kembali menyuarakan pendapatku, tapi Lisa tetap bersikeras. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku ingin menuruti apa saja kemauannya agar dia bisa diam. Dia membawaku menyusuri lorong menuju lift, tapi dia berjalan melewati lift sambil berkata dia sudah lama tidak olahraga, sampai-sampai otot bokongnya bergoyang seperti agar-agar yang dikoyak gempa bumi. Dia ingin menggunakan tangga.

"Kita hanya akan mengeceknya sebentar," jelas Lisa saat kami turun. "Kalau ada orang di sana, kita langsung berbalik."

Saat menuruni tangga, aku kehilangan pijakan dan keseimbangan, dan wajahku langsung menghantam dengan keras dinding yang berdiri di depanku. Ternyata refleks yang kumiliki tidak ada gunanya, karena aku tidak menyadari apa-apa sampai aku terjatuh dan mengenai dinding sialan ini. Aku bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menahan keseimbanganku, aku jatuh ke depan seperti sekarung kentang, untungnya tanganku cukup cepat menahan tubuhku, sebelum aku jatuh untuk yang keduanya ke lantai yang kotor.

Aku diam di sana sambil memegang lututku, dadaku kembang-kempis, Lisa berjongkok di sampingku dan langsung meletakan dua jarinya di depan wajahku.

"Oh, Tuhan. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada berapa jariku sekarang?"

Aku menggeleng dan menutup rapat mataku. Sisi kiri wajahku berdenyut, tapi aku hanya sedikit shock karena kejadian barusan. Aku kemudian duduk dan berhati-hati menyentuh pipiku, tapi selain selain rasa terbakar yang kurasakan di sana, aku merasa baik-baik saja.

"Kita harus ke UGD," ucap Lisa, dan aku kembali menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja kau bilang? Kau baru saja menghantam dinding. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang dan mati dalam tidurmu."

Aku mencoba untuk berdebat, tapi Lisa menarikku berdiri dan meletakan tangannya di bawah ketiakku.

"Apa kau mau pakai kursi roda?" tanyanya, dan aku semakin jengkel dibuatnya.

"Kita sedang berada di tangga, Lisa," ucapku. "Terima kasih pada bokongmu yang bergoyang seperti agar-agar."

"Kalau aku yang jatuh, aku akan mendarat dengan bokongku duluan dan menghancurkan dindingnya."

Aku tersenyum lebar walaupun pipiku terasa sakit.

"Ada berapa jariku sekarang?"

Aku memukul tangan Lisa, dan hampir menggigit jarinya. "Kalau kau bertanya itu lagi padaku, aku akan mencekikmu."

Dia kembali duduk dan mengetuk jari di dagunya dengan serius. "Cedera di kepala membuatmu senang melakukan tindak kekerasan," dia mengamatiku, seolah-olah sedang berspekulasi tentang perkembangan ilmiah terbaru.

"Kau membuatku senang melakukan tindak kekerasan."

"Dan rewel..."

Meskipun aku protes, Lisa tetap menyeretku ke UGD untuk melakukan CT scan. Sisi kiri wajahku rasanya seperti terbakar, tapi selebihnya aku merasa baik-baik saja, walaupun Lisa bilang aku tidak boleh langsung mengambil keputusan.

"Pendarahan otak mungkin saja sedang terjadi diam-diam di kepalamu," ucapnya.

Aku berada di sebuah ruangan besar dan berbaring di sebuah tandu keras tanpa bantal—mereka membawakan selimut dan bantal saat Lisa memintanya—ada seorang pria di balik tirai, di sebelahku, karena GI bleed dan membuat busuk ruangan ini.

Lisa melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya dan, bersandar ke telingaku sambil bergumam, "Aku harap pria itu tidak akan dirawat di lantai kita."

Staf UGD melakukan segalanya dengan sangat lama, aku harap ini hal yang bagus, karena aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, Lisa tidak setuju.

"Brengsek," dia akhirnya mendengus putus asa, hampir dua puluh menit kemudian. "Mereka akan membiarkanmu mati karena pendarahan otak."

Lisa seperti salah seorang anggota keluarga pasien yang selalu menggangguku saat bekerja.

"Apa mereka belum menyuruhmu kembali bekerja?" tanyaku, mencoba untuk membuatnya pergi. Aku mulai sakit kepala, dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan cedera yang baru saja kualami.

"Ya, ya. Aku akan pergi. Apa kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku masih hidup," aku meyakinkannya sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Kau beruntung. Aku sering berharap bisa mendapat cedera kepala agar bisa meminta izin bolos." Dia menatapku penuh harap.

Aku mengangguk setuju.

Suasana menjadi damai setelah Lisa pergi. Tapi, sebenarnya tidak juga; UGD benar-benar kacau, semuanya berseliweran di sekelilingku.

Aku melihat dengan tertarik saat mereka mendorong tandu seorang pria yang tidak sadarkan diri, wajahnya sudah berubah warna menjadi keunguan. Lima anggota staf berlarian di sekitarnya, bersaing dengan roda tandu, dan mereka saling meneriakan perintah sambil terus membawa pasien itu ke ruangan khusus. Seorang perawat menutup tiraiku, dan aku mengistirahatkan kepalaku di atas bantal, mencoba menghilangkan kebisingan.

Seseorang akhirnya datang untuk melakukan CT scan di kepalaku. Dia menyadari aku bekerja di rumah sakit ini karena melihat seragamku dan aku kembali mengulang kronologi kejadian saat menuruni tangga.

"Aku juga kikuk," ucapnya, seakan ucapannya ini adalah pelipur lara bagiku. "Aku bahkan kesulitan saat berjalan di permukaan datar."

Wajahku berdenyut, dan aku mengabaikannya, aku berbaring diam selama pemindaian. Gadis yang sama membawaku kembali ke ruang UGD, menyuruhku untuk kembali berbaring, dan memberitahuku dokter akan segera menemuiku. Bau busuk di dalam ruangan ini jauh lebih parah daripada sebelumnya, dan istri pasien mengeluh pada perawat untuk menempatkan suaminya di ruang pribadi. Dia bukan satu-satunya yang berpikir begitu.

Anehnya, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi dokter untuk datang menemuiku.

"Hasil scan-nya negatif," ucapnya riang. Dokter ini berperawakan pendek-gemuk dengan jenggot seperti kambing. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya saat bekerja di shift singkatku, di UGD. "Pipimu akan sedikit memar, tapi hanya itu saja. Aku sarankan agar kau beristirahat hari ini, dan kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan meminta perawat menulis surat-suratmu." Dia menjabat tanganku dan pergi secepat dia datang.

Dokter mungkin bertindak produktif, tapi perawatnya bekerja sangat lama. Aku berbaring di tandu dan menyampirkan lengan di wajahku untuk memblokir cahaya dari lampu yang menyilaukan. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan bau pasien di sebelahku sekarang.

Aku tidak benar-benar tertidur, tapi aku sedikit melayang, jadi aku tidak memerhatikan apa pun yang terjadi di sekitarku. Begitulah yang terjadi, sampai aku mendengar suara berat di samping telingaku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu di sini, Nona Byun."

Aku langsung menjatuhkan lenganku, dan mataku berkedip-kedip saat terkena cahaya lampu. Chanyeol berdiri di sampingku, salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, tersenyum. Dia mengenakan scrub dan jas lab. Dan kaca mata. Aku senang saat dia mengenakan kacamata—itu seperti aksesori pelengkap dalam fantasi dokter-kutubukuku, dan dia benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

Aku menaikan tanganku untuk menjangkaunya sambil tersenyum, dan dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku. "Bukankah seharusnya kau bekerja?"

"Aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu padamu," ucapnya. "Tapi, Lisa sudah mengirimkan pesan padaku."

"Oh." Aku rasa wajahku semakin memerah saat membayangkan Lisa menceritakan pengalaman memalukan tadi. "Dia sudah bilang apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia tidak hanya bilang padaku apa yang terjadi, dia juga mengirimkan ini." Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu di ponselnya sebentar. Kemudian dia memperlihatkannya padaku sambil menahan senyum.

Pada awalnya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kulihat. Semuanya terlihat putih kecuali noda di tengah-tengah gambar. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan, aku mulai melihat garis, dan... sialan!

"Astaga!" seruku. "Apa itu make-up-ku?"

Chanyeol tertawa keras melihat reaksiku. Dia tidak bergerak cukup cepat untuk menghindari pukulanku di perutnya, tapi dia juga tidak terpengaruh sama sekali karena seranganku.

"Ini tidak lucu," ucapku cemberut.

Apa aku benar-benar memakai make-up setebal itu? Aku belum melihat cermin lagi sejak jatuh tadi, dan sekarang aku merasa takut untuk melihatnya.

"Entah ini make-up atau lima lapisan pertama kulitmu," ucapnya, dan dengan lembut menyentuh pipiku yang rasanya seperti terbakar dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tidak percaya Lisa mengirimkan itu padamu. Tidak, aku lebih tidak percaya dia kembali ke sana dan mengambil foto itu! Dia pasti ingin mati," gerutuku.

Perawat tadi masuk sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas, matanya langsung jatuh pada Chanyeol. Ekspresinya antara kaget dan bingung, dan kemudian berusaha untuk tidak peduli saat melihat kedekatan kami. Chanyeol berhenti menyentuh pipiku, tapi dia tidak berjalan menjauh.

"Hei, dr. Park," sapanya ramah. Dia membawa secangkir obat dengan dua buah pil merah muda dan secangkir air. "Shift-mu sudah selesai?" tanyanya bersahabat.

"Hampir," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sopan.

Perawat itu melihatku. "Apa kau mau minum obat penghilang rasa sakit sebelum pergi?" tanyanya. "Dr. Seho bilang kami bisa memberimu Darvocet sekarang, tapi untuk di rumah kau bisa minum Tylenol."

Aku menatap tajam pil itu, kemudian dengan cepat menggeleng. "Um, tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku tidak ingin ada narkotika berada di dalam sistem tubuhku. Kalau aku harus diuji narkoba lagi, seberapa sulit aku harus meyakinkan mereka kalau aku minum satu pil Darvocet di UGD? Obatnya memang hanya sedikit lebih kuat dari Tylenol, tapi wajahku tidak sesakit itu.

"Oke," ucap perawat itu. Dia mengucapkan instruksi padaku dengan cepat—mengenai aku harus minum Tylenol saat wajahku terasa sakit dan kembali ke UGD kalau ada gejala yang tidak biasa, seperti sakit kepala kelewat parah, terjadi—dan memintaku untuk menandatangani sejumlah dokumen.

Chanyeol menunggu dalam diam sampai perawat itu pergi, dan kemudian berkata, "Shift-ku akan selesai dua puluh menit. Apa kau mau aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Aku akan kembali bekerja," protesku. Aku merasa punya kewajiban untuk mengatakan ini, meskipun jujur saja, aku sangat ingin menerima tawarannya.

"Dr. Seho bilang kau harus istirahat hari ini," ucapnya memberitahu, nadanya tidak memberiku ruang untuk berargumen. Dan bagaimana caranya dia bisa tahu itu?

"Apa kau menguping di balik tirai?" tanyaku, menatapnya curiga. "Itu melanggar privasi pasien, kau tahu itu," jelasku.

"Aku tahu semuanya," jawabnya puas. "Dan jangan lupakan itu. Lagi pula, mereka sudah menggantikanmu di lantai atas. Kalau kau kembali bekerja, itu hanya akan memperumit keadaan."

"Ya, kita pasti tidak ingin memperumit keadaan," jawabku.

Apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan? Dia membuat argumen yang meyakinkan. Aku menghubungi Kak Yixing, untuk membenarkan informasi dari Chanyeol, dan menerima tawaran Chanyeol untuk menonton TV di ruang tunggu piket hospitalist selagi aku menunggunya selesai bekerja.

Dia menemaniku ke lantai atas, kemudian memberitahuku dia akan mengambil tas dan dompetku dari Lisa setelah dia selesai bekerja. Di balik pintu yang tertutup, di ruang tunggu piket, dia menciumku dengan manis, bibirnya menyentuh keningku sebelum mendesah dan berbalik pergi. Dia bersikap seolah-olah perpisahan singkat ini terasa menyakitkan.

Aku tahu persis bagaimana perasaannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa... mmm... Kau harus berhenti melakukan ini."

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku berhenti melakukannya?" tanyaku sambil menaikan sebelah alis.

"Tidak, tapi kau menggangguku."

Dengan pasrah, aku menarik tanganku dari selangkangannya dan kembali bersandar ke kursi penumpang di mobil Chanyeol. Dia melirikku sekali, kemudian mengerang sedih sebelum meraih dan menggenggam tanganku. Tangan satunya lagi tetap berada di roda kemudi. Dia membawa jari-jariku ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya.

"Kita akan sampai di tempatmu kurang dari lima menit," janjinya, meskipun aku tahu setidaknya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk berkendara ke apartemenku dalam batas kecepatan normal. Sebuah lirikan ke speedometer-nya, meyakinkan kecurigaanku.

Kami sepertinya semakin terpikat satu sama lain semenjak pertengkaran kami. Entah itu karena bayangan aku tidak bisa lagi bersama pria yang kucintai atau merasa senang karena kembali bersama lagi, yang jelas aku tidak bisa merasa puas dengannya. Dia sepertinya juga sama, gairah kami sebanding, dia memuja tubuhku dengan sentuhan lembut dan belaian setiap kali dia berada di dekatku.

Kami akan ke apartemenku untuk mengambil pakaian, dan kemudian kami akan ke rumahnya, mudah-mudahan saja kami tidak akan melakukan apa pun kecuali bermesraan dengannya sampai hari berakhir.

Kami sampai di tempat parkir enam menit kemudian. Aku membuka pintu apartemen, masuk, dan nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk menutupnya lagi sebelum bibir Chanyeol menyerang bibirku dengan ganas. Ciumannya terasa kasar, tapi dia dengan lembut menghindari pipi kiriku dan aku menarik rambutnya agar dia bisa semakin mendekat.

Aku berjalan mundur ke meja makan; majalah dan kertas-kertas langsung digeser, dia menarik turun celana scrub-ku, dan dalam sekejap penis Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam tubuhku, pinggul kami bertemu lagi dan lagi saat dia mengklaim tubuhku sebagai miliknya.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol dengan lembut membantuku turun dari meja makan, meskipun aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Sentuhannya terasa begitu lembut, dan aku mengecupnya dua kali sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil baju ganti.

Dia berdiri di ambang pintu dan mengamatiku sesaat. Rambutnya semakin berantakan, bibirnya kemerahan dan pipinya merona, dan aku rasa dia tidak pernah terlihat lebih tampan dari ini.

"Apa kau mau membeli ponsel baru dalam perjalanan kita pulang ke rumah?" tanyanya.

Dia mengatakan "pulang ke rumah" seperti aku tidak sedang berdiri di rumahku sendri. Seperti apartemenku ini tidak relevan; seperti satu-satunya tempatku hanyalah bersamanya, di mana pun kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

"Aku rasa tadi kau bilang aku perlu istirahat," ucapku menggodanya. "Doctor's orders—perintah dokter."

Aku membuka laci pakaian dalamku dan sebuah vibrator merah muda besar mengarah ke Chanyeol. Pipiku memerah, tapi Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku hanya mencari-cari alasan agar bisa menghabiskan hariku bersamamu," jawabnya kemudian.

"Aku mengerti. Kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk kebaikan yang lebih mulia."

"Menggunakan kekuatan dr. Seho. Itu perintahnya, bukan aku."

"Kalian para dokter selalu kompak," ujarku, melambaikan tangan dengan acuh. "Itu mungkin idemu."

"Aku tidak bisa bilang itu bukan ideku. Tapi, kau menghancurkan wajahmu ke dinding, dan aku rasa kau berhasil dengan cukup baik melakukannya sendiri."

Aku berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol saat membuka baju. Sekarang aku berdiri hanya dengan mengenakan bra dan celana dalam, aku sedikit berjongkok mencari-cari baju kaus yang akan kupakai. Tangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang kakiku, membelainya dengan perlahan sampai ke atas, sentuhannya membuatku merasa kamar ini terlalu dingin.

Aku berdiri perlahan dan dia bergerak semakin dekat, menekan tubuh kami bersama, aku bersandar di dadanya, kulit telanjangku menekan katun lembut scrub-nya. Dia mendorong rambutku dari bahuku dan mengecup bahuku, dia kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya dengan perlahan ke belakang telingaku. Aku menggigil, seluruh tubuhku merinding dibuatnya.

"Dingin?" Napasnya terasa panas di leherku.

Tanganku bergerak ke belakang, menggapai dan menggenggam rambutnya, kemudian aku memutar leherku dan menariknya sampai bibir kami bertemu, posisi ciuman ini terasa canggung. Tangannya menjalar di atas tubuhku sampai dia meremas payudaraku yang masih tertutup bra, aku akhirnya berhenti menciumnya dan mendorongnya.

"Kau menggangguku," ucapku, sama seperti yang dia ucapkan padaku sebelumnya. "Kita tidak akan pernah pergi kalau kau tetap melakukan ini."

Butuh sangat sedikit bujukan untuk membuatnya mau meninggalkan kamar. Terpuaskan dari gairah kami di meja makan barusan—dan antisipasi untuk menghabiskan sepanjang malam bersama—dia akhirnya beranjak ke ruang tengah untuk menonton TV sambil menunggu. Aku ingin mandi, tapi aku ingin melakukannya bersama Chanyeol dan dia tidak punya pakaian bersih untuk dipakai di sini. Ya, aku rasa kami bisa mandi di rumahnya nanti.

Setelah aku mengemas tas, kami pergi ke toko ponsel untuk mendapatkan ponsel baru. Karena aku masih punya garansi, aku hanya perlu membayar setengahnya, tapi petugas memberitahuku mereka harus mengirimkan ponsel lamaku ke kantor suku candang sebelum mendapat ponsel baru. Chanyeol tidak senang mendengar ini.

"Kau harus menunggu seminggu?" tanyanya, sedikit kesal. "Apa kau tidak punya ponsel lama yang bisa kau gunakan?"

Kuakui, aku sedikit cemberut pada diriku sendiri. Ini ponsel pertama yang pernah kuhancurkan karena marah, aku rasa ponsel lamaku ada di atas lemariku, di suatu tempat.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapku meyakinkannya. "Aku bisa hidup tanpa ponsel selama seminggu."

"Kita bisa membeli yang baru," ucapnya menyarankan.

"Aku tidak mampu membeli yang baru. Lagi pula, aku tidak perlu ponsel jenis terbaru."

"Aku akan membelinya untukmu."

"Apa? Tidak boleh." Aku menolak sarannya ini sambil melambaikan tanganku. "Itu hanya membuang-buang uang. Aku masih punya garansi."

"Tapi, siapa yang akan menggangguku dengan pesan-pesan anehnya di tempat kerja sekarang?" dia merengek, kata-katanya terdengar cukup menggoda, dan aku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum, aku sudah merumuskan rencana dalam pikiranku.

Sebuah pesan jorok dari ponsel Sehun akan menjadi kejutan yang menyenangkan, sekalipun dia akan menyadari siapa pengirim sebenarnya setelah itu.

"Aku pikir kau akan bisa menanganinya," ucapku samar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Maukah seseorang mendampingiku sebagai saksi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari pintu ruangan obat, yang hanya terletak di luar stasiun perawat.

Sehun, yang sedang berjalan ke arah berlawanan—dan jelas tidak berniat menjadi "saksi"—mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan menggelengkan kepala.

Aku memutar mataku dan berdiri untuk membantu Kyungsoo. Dia memegang pintu terbuka untukku sambil tersenyum kecil malu-malu.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya saat aku menekan kodeku ke dalam Pyxis dan menekan jariku ke pemindainya.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar sampai laci terbuka, kemudian melihatnya lekat-lekat saat dia menghitung jarum suntik dan menarik keluar apa saja yang dia butuhkan. Saat dia berbalik dan melihatku berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya, dia langsung melompat kaget dan memegang dadanya.

"Kau menakutiku!" ucapnya, lalu tertawa sedikit gemetaran. Aku minta maaf saat dia berjalan mengitariku, meraih sebuah jarum suntik kosong, kemudian berhenti sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa kau tidak akan melakukannya di sini?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah botol di tangannya.

Dia sesaat terlihat bingung—karena, tidak seorangpun dari kami biasanya menuntut agar kami membuang sisa obat di sini, di ruang obat. Biasanya, kami akan langsung pergi ke kamar pasien, menarik keluar sejumlah obat yang dibutuhkan ke dalam jarum suntik, dan membuang botol dalam wadah benda tajam.

"Oh ya, benar, benar," ucapnya.

Ada wastafel di sudut ruangan. Aku mengawasinya mengambil morfin dengan jarum suntik dan membuang sisanya. Dia melirikku dengan ragu, dan aku meyakinkannya sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Dia meraih botol kosong—untuk tujuan pencatatan—dan dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan.

Kemudian pada hari yang sama, Kris juga mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama, meskipun dia merasa tidak puas karena berada di bawah pengawasanku. Dia mengambil salah satu botol sambil menatapku curiga, dan mengeluarkan tatapan dengan penuh amarah.

Dia meletakan tangan di pinggulnya, dia juga mengibas-ngibaskan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahku, sambil mengeluarkan suara decakan seperti ayam yang siap berperang. "Kau pikir aku yang mengambil obatnya? Biar kuberitahu, Sayang, aku sudah menjadi perawat lebih lama darimu dan aku tidak pernah merasa tidak dihormati seperti ini, apalagi dari seorang gadis kecil sepertimu. Dan aku yakin obat itu hilang di bawah namamu, hmm?"

Aku tiba-tiba paham kenapa Sehun tidak tahan dengan orang ini.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kau yang mengambil obatnya," ucapku berbisa, merasa terhina dengan tuduhannya. "Aku hanya bilang aku ingin melihatmu memasukan obat-obatan itu ke dalam suntikan, dan membuang sisanya di sini."

Dia mengabaikanku, dan berkata, "Untuk apa? Kau tidak bisa membuat doktermu yang menggemaskan itu untuk menulis surat permohonan pencoretan namamu dari kasus ini? Begitukah?"

Kalau dia laki-laki lain, aku akan langsung menendang selangkangannya. Tapi ini Kris, dia lebih tinggi daripada aku dan yang pasti lebih kuat dibanding aku. Dan pilihan untuk menendang selangkangannya hanya akan membuatku mendapat kesulitan yang lebih banyak lagi.

"Apa kau akan melakukannya di sini atau tidak? Atau apa perlu aku memanggil Kak Yixing?" tuntutku kesal.

"Oh, kau seharusnya lebih percaya padaku," ucapnya.

Aku memutar mataku saat dia mulai melakukan aktivitasnya dengan gerakan berlebihan. Setelah membuang sisa obat ke wastafel, dia masih punya keberanian untuk menyalakan keran dan mencuci tangannya dengan air, seakan tindakannya itu akan mencegah "pecandu" sepertiku terkena sedikit saja uapan obat-obatan terlarang.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat meninggalkan ruangan, tapi permusuhan kami masih tertinggal dengan rasa yang menyesakkan. Aku mendengar Sehun mengatakan sesuatu padanya di lorong, dan tiba-tiba saja dia dan Kris bertengkar, suara teredam mereka terdengar melewati pintu yang tipis.

Aku menggeleng dan mendesah, lalu mengambil catatanku dan melanjutkan pekerjaan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang, menelanjangimu, dan merasakan kejantananmu di dalam tubuhku...**

Balasan pesan Chanyeol datang beberapa saat kemudian.

 _Aku rasa kita perlu bicara, Sehun._ Chanyeol

 **Akan ada waktu untuk bicara nanti...**

Ponsel Sehun bergetar dalam diam di tanganku, nama Chanyeol muncul di layar. Aku langsung menyelinap ke ruang istirahat dan menjawabnya sambil tersenyum puas, aku merendahkan nada suaraku dan berkata "Yo!" untuk meniru suara Sehun.

"Kau tidak lucu, Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol langsung.

"Aku pikir aku ini sangat lucu," ucapku, berdebat dengannya. "Kenapa memangnya? Kau kecewa?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak kecewa," jawabnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponsel Sehun?"

"Mengirim pesan jorok padamu."

"Aku mengerti," ucapnya datar. "Ini sangat... mengejutkan." Aku tidak bisa menghentikan senyum lebarku.

"Apa kalian tidak sibuk hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" Aku langsung penasaran apa dia punya waktu untuk mampir dan aku kembali bersemangat.

"Changmin-ssi diekstubasi pagi ini. Dia sudah bangun, kalau kau ingin menemuinya."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku penuh suka cita.

Aku sudah memaksa Chanyeol untuk memberiku kabar status terbaru Tuan Shim setiap hari, dan sejauh ini tanda-tanda perkembangannya selalu positif, dan sekarang adalah peningkatan yang sangat mengagumkan.

"Ya, baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan mengunjunginya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus pergi, sampai nanti malam."

"Baiklah."

"Dan Baekhyun?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Meskipun aku tahu dia sudah sadar, tapi aku masih terkejut saat melihat Tuan Shim sedang berbaring tenang di tempat tidurnya, dia sedang menggonta-ganti saluran TV sambil memegang secangkir es. Tirai jendelanya ditutup, ruangan bermandi kegelapan, tapi cahaya dari lorong dan TV cukup untuk melihat dengan jelas, kedap-kedip cahaya TV menerpa wajahnya yang sedang bersantai.

Aku sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu dengannya dan aku tidak berbasa-basi saat memasuki kamarnya. Dia tidak kaget melihat interupsiku, sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa melihat orang terus masuk dan keluar dari kamarnya, tapi senyum di wajahnya merekah seperti matahari pagi.

"Baekhyunee!" teriaknya, saat aku berseru, "Tuan Shim!" Suaranya terdengar sedikit parau.

"Kau bekerja di sini hari ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak, aku datang untuk menemuimu." Aku duduk di kursi, di samping tempat tidur, selagi dia mengecilkan volume TV. "Chanyeol bilang kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Tenggorokanku sangat sakit, tapi aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku." Dia mengangkat secangkir es di tangannya.

"Ya, kau sudah membuatku khawatir," ucapku mengaku. Selang oksigen Tuan Shim terpasang longgar dan menggantung keluar dari salah satu telinganya. "Oksigenmu mau jatuh," ucapku, dan meraih untuk memperbaikinya.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang khawatir," ucapnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya agar aku bisa menggantungkan selang oksigen di belakang daun telinganya. "Kau harus melihat kartu yang ditulis oleh cucu-cucuku!" Dia meringis memikirkannya, dan aku tersenyum penuh simpati.

"Separah itukah?"

Dia kembali berpikir sejenak, lalu mulai melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Kartu ucapan mereka membuatku merasa lebih baik, karena aku tahu mereka akan merindukanku saat aku sudah tiada nanti," ucapnya. "Ini mungkin terdengar egois, tapi memang itulah yang kurasakan."

"Aku rasa ini sama sekali tidak egois," ucapku meyakinkannya.

Dia mengangkat bahu, dan kemudian, melihat ke arah pintu sambil bicara, "Jadi, di mana Chanyeol?"

Aku mengikuti arah tatapannya, kemudian langsung berbalik lagi ke arahnya. "Kerja."

"Dia terlalu banyak bekerja; kalian berdua terlalu banyak bekerja. Dia di sini pagi ini saat aku terbangun, mata hitam pekatnya berada tepat di depan wajahku, itu hal pertama yang kulihat, dan aku ketakutan setengah mati."

Aku mendengus tertawa. "Kedengarannya mengerikan," ucapku bercanda.

"Tidak untukmu," sanggahnya. "Aku rasa kau melihat pemandangan itu setiap pagi."

"Dia tidak pernah memandangiku lekat-lekat seperti itu saat tidur, kalau itu maksudmu."

Tuan Shim tertawa, dan kemudian terbatuk. Dia sedikit duduk, wajahnya sudah berubah warna menjadi raspberry cerah, dan saturasi oksigen berjalan seperti benang kusut, berbunyi saat tingkat oksigennya turun ke poin delapan puluhan. Aku melihat perawatnya bersandar di meja, mengintip ke kamarnya, tapi saat dia melihat batuk Tuan Shim mulai mereda, dia kembali terlihat santai dan duduk.

Tingkat oksigen Tuan Shim kembali naik segera setelah batuknya reda, dan bunyinya langsung berhenti. Namun, butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum rona merah di wajahnya menghilang.

"Ahh!" serunya dengan suara parau. Dia mencoba untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyaku memberanikan diri, setelah dia kembali duduk bersandar.

"Tidak." Nada suaranya terdengar pahit.

"Apa Chanyeol bilang kapan kau akan dikirim kembali ke lantai tempatku bekerja?"

"Mungkin besok."

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu. Itu berarti aku akan punya seseorang untuk kuganggu sepanjang hari," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Besok adalah hari dialisis," ucapnya memberitahuku. "Jadi, tidak sepanjang hari." Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, membentuk senyuman simpul, dan aku rasa dia juga sudah tidak sabar untuk dipindahkan.

Kami kembali bicara, bukan tentang hal-hal khusus. Dia memberitahuku kejadian setelah dia bangun, seseorang, mungkin anaknya, menyetel TV di saluran MTV, dan dia tidak bisa menemukan remote-nya, atau memanggil perawat. Dia harus bertahan hampir seepisode penuh untuk menonton suatu acara yang kedengarannya seperti berjudul Jersey Shore, sebelum perawat masuk dan mengganti salurannya.

Makan malamnya tiba, dan aku rasa sudah waktunya bagiku untuk kembali bekerja. Aku berdiri dan sedikit meremas bahunya saat berpamitan, dan dia menempatkan tangannya di atas tanganku.

"Apa Chanyeol besok libur?" tanyanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan informasi ini, tapi aku mengangguk mengonfirmasi pertanyaannya. "Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu kalau kau tiba-tiba saja demam dan minta izin," ucapnya. "Hidup ini terlalu singkat, Baekhyunee. Tempat ini tidaklah begitu penting, apalagi dalam skema hidup yang kalian jalani."

Dia mengedipkan matanya, dan aku memikirkan ucapan dari seseorang yang benar-benar tahu makna betapa singkatnya hidup ini sebenarnya.

Ponsel baruku datang esok harinya, jadi setelah pulang bekerja, aku mampir ke toko untuk mengambilnya. Ponsel "baru"-ku sudah diperbaiki, tapi masih ada guratan dan goresan halus di layarnya, bekas lemparanku, tapi setidaknya ponsel ini tidak lagi terbagi menjadi selusin bagian. Aku menyalakannya dan melihat beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab dan pesan muncul di layar.

Tiga panggilan tak terjawab berasal dari ayahku—dia meneleponku dua kali kemarin dan sekali pagi ini. Satu panggilan tak terjawab berasal dari Joonmyun, hanya selang semenit setelah aku menutup teleponnya dan menghancurkan ponselku. Sepertinya, dia kembali mendapatkan akal sehatnya setelah mabuk, karena dia tidak lagi mencoba untuk menghubungiku. Kemudian ada sebuah pesan dari Seulgi di sore ponselku hancur. Lalu sebuah pesan dari Sehun, yang dikirim kemarin, dia bertanya apa semua orang yang punya ponsel lupa bagaimana cara menggunakannya.

Suara ayahku terdengar agak sedih dalam pesan voicemail-nya yang ketiga. "Aku tahu aku sudah semakin tua," ucapnya menabahkan diri, "tapi aku pikir aku cukup keren untuk kategori seorang pria tua. Aku merasa kau semakin jarang menghubungiku sekarang daripada saat kau masih tinggal di Seoul."

Aku meringis. Ucapan ayahku benar; terakhir kali aku melihatnya adalah saat dia mengantarkan meja makan—meja yang sama yang Chanyeol dan aku gunakan untuk berhubungan seks, dan aku berdoa agar ayahku tidak pernah tahu hal ini—dan terakhir kali aku bicara dengannya dua minggu yang lalu.

Aku tidak menghindarinya dengan sengaja, tapi dengan pertengkaran dan kembali berbaikan dengan Chanyeol, dan juga segala sesuatu hal yang berlangsung di tempat kerja, membuatku lupa waktu.

Sambil duduk di dalam mobilku, aku menelepon ayahku dan membuat rencana untuk mengunjunginya. Beberapa minggu yang lalu dia datang ke tempatku, jadi akan cukup adil kalau aku yang melakukan perjalanan selama tiga jam menuju rumah ayahku kali ini. Dan aku rasa, sudah saatnya untuk memperkenalkannya pada Chanyeol. Pertemuan mereka akan berlangsung canggung, tapi yang pasti tidak akan lebih parah daripada pertemuanku dengan Tuan Sungjin.

Akhirnya, aku membaca pesan terakhir, Chanyeol mengirimkannya padaku beberapa jam sebelum pertengkaran kami.

 _Kadang-kadang, aku rasa hal yang paling menakjubkan yang pernah kualami dalam hidup ini adalah jatuh cinta padamu._ Tulisnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **to be continued**


	25. Chapter 24: The Seductress Cometh

**.**

 **© mybluesky**

 **.**

* * *

"Ayahmu punya granat?" tanya Chanyeol waspada.

Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kampung halaman ayahku, jaraknya cukup jauh dari pusat kota Gyeonggi, dan tidak ada hiburan sama sekali di sepanjang perjalanan. Kami menghibur diri dengan menebak setiap lagu yang diputar di radio; Chanyeol memenangkan pertandingannya, tapi itu karena stasiun radionya hanya memutar lagu jadul dan dia punya ingatan yang sangat sempurna.

Dan sekarang, dia ingin aku mempersiapkan dirinya dengan menceritakan semua hal tentang ayahku.

"Ayahku punya sekotak besar granat, tapi itu di kantornya. Kalau di rumah, dia hanya punya senapan. Ada empat sebenarnya. Tapi, itu semua terkunci dalam lemari," jelasku dengan tenang. "Kalau ayahku memutuskan untuk menembakmu, kau setidaknya punya waktu tiga menit untuk lari sebelum ayahku menemukan kuncinya. Tapi, kalau pistol kecil..."

"Pistol kecil?"

"Aku sudah bilang ayahku tentara."

"Tapi, ayahmu sedang tidak bertugas," omel Chanyeol, dia tertekan, matanya terfokus pada jalanan di depan kami.

Cuaca sekarang sejuk dan mendung, namun jalanan masih kering—sudah hampir seminggu belum hujan, dan awan di atas kami kelihatannya juga tidak mengancam.

"Byun seonsaengnim tidak pernah tidak bertugas, Chanyeol," ucapku mengingatkannya.

"Kau sudah bilang tentang aku pada ayahmu, kan? Ayahmu tahu aku akan datang, kan?"

"Belum, aku ingin memberinya kejutan."

"Kau serius?" tanyanya benar-benar panik, dan aku tertawa keras. Chanyeol cemberut dan mencoba untuk mencubit pinggangku, dan roda kemudi mobil sedikit berbelok sehingga mobil kami berbelok menuju tengah jalan. Untungnya, tidak ada seorang pun di sekeliling kami.

Tapi, itu tidak menghentikanku untuk mengomelinya. "Hati-hati, Chanyeol! Perhatikan jalanmu! Membunuhku hanya akan membuat ayahku memburumu dengan senapan dan granatnya."

"Ayahmu harus menemukanku terlebih dulu."

"Kau meremehkannya." Aku kembali duduk bersandar di kursiku, mencoba untuk menenangkan saraf. "Maukah kau berhenti di rest area, di depan? Aku harus buang air kecil."

"Perjalanan kita tinggal sebentar lagi. Aku rasa kau bisa menahannya."

"Aku serius, Chanyeol. Kau sebaiknya menepi."

"Kalau tidak?" tantangnya.

"Aku akan buang air kecil di mobilmu."

"Kau hanya akan buang air kecil di jok kulitku, Baekhyun."

"Jangan main-main, Chanyeol."

Keberuntungan berpihak pada jok kulit mobilnya, karena dia mau berhenti di rest area. Aku langsung melesat ke kamar kecil, kemudian membeli snack dan air minum kemasan, dan kami kembali ke mobil, siap untuk melanjutkan sisa perjalanan.

Percakapan kami terus berlangsung, sambil sesekali bercanda dan menyinggung ayahku di sana-sini. Ayahku sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita bernama, Sandara, Bibi Sandara. Dia seorang ibu tunggal yang dulu berteman dengan ibuku. Dia dan ibu sudah lama tidak berhubungan, tapi aku rasa itu tidak aneh.

Bibi Sandara akan ikut makan malam bersama kami nanti. Ya, sebenarnya dia yang memasak makan malam. Di rumah ayahku.

Ayah kelihatannya sangat senang karena bisa menghidangkan masakan rumahan pada kunjungan pertama kami, dan aku sedikit bersyukur dengan kehadiran Bibi Sandara di kehidupan ayahku. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, ayahku hanya bisa "memasak" sereal dan ramen instan.

Saat kami memasuki kampung halaman ayahku, aku mulai menunjukkan berbagai tempat dari masa laluku pada Chanyeol.

"SD-ku ada di bawah sana," ucapku, dan, "Kalau kau pergi ke jalan itu, kau akan menemukan sebuah area perkemahan. Aku dan ayahku sering pergi berkemah di sana."

"Ibumu tidak ikut?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, ibuku benci hal semacam itu. Kadang-kadang salah seorang teman ayahku akan ikut bersama kami, dan kami juga mengajak anak Bibi Sandara."

"Berapa umur anak-anaknya?"

"Mino dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Tapi, jarak usia Nayeon denganku jauh. Dia masih berusia sekitar tiga tahun saat aku pindah ke Bucheon, aku pernah sekali bertemu dengannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi Mino tinggal di Gangnam sekarang, sudah lama aku belum melihatnya lagi."

Wajah Chanyeol tidak berubah saat kami semakin dekat dengan rumah ayahku. Aku menunjukan arah padanya, menyuruhnya untuk belok di sana-sini, sampai pada akhirnya kami berbelok masuk ke halaman rumah ayahku. Rumah ayahku terdiri dari dua lantai dan berpanel putih, tapi setiap panel terlihat kotor karena bekas hujan. Pagar teras dicat putih, tapi sekarang catnya sudah terkelupas, dan kayunya mulai lapuk.

Rumah ini tidak jelek, tapi ini rumah tua dan seharusnya direnovasi. Ayahku sangat taat dalam menjalankan pekerjaannya, dia tidak pernah minta izin ataupun menghilang seharian saat bekerja, tapi aku rasa ayahku tidak punya motivasi yang cukup untuk menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan memerbaiki rumah.

Aku membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah ke luar. Gerimis mulai turun. Chanyeol berjalan ke sampingku, tangannya sudah menyentuh rambutnya, dia mendesah, suatu indikasi yang mengartikan dia sedang gugup.

"Aku akan mengambil tas," ucapnya, dan aku melihatnya menatap mobil jip ayahku yang bercorak warna khas tentara dengan hati-hati. "Apa ayahmu selalu menggunakan mobil itu?"

"Tidak juga." Aku kesulitan menahan senyum.

Ayah biasanya meninggalkan mobil dinas di tempat kerjanya, dan mengemudikan mobil truknya saat sedang tidak bertugas. Kemungkinan ayahku membawa mobil ini ke rumah dengan sengaja, mencoba untuk menakut-nakuti Chanyeol. Dan kelihatannya, itu berhasil.

Chanyeol menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Dia mengambil tas kami dari kursi belakang dan kemasan snack yang sudah kosong jatuh ke tanah. Dia merenggut mengambil kemasan itu dan melemparnya kembali ke dalam mobil, sebelum membanting pintu mobil sampai tertutup.

Pintu rumah terbuka sebelum kami mencapai teras. Aku bisa mendengar bunyi engsel pintu mengerang protes saat ayahku membuka paksa pintunya. Ayah menahan pintu agar Chanyeol, yang tangannya penuh dengan tas, bisa masuk. Ayah sedikit melirik padanya dan kemudian tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Hei, Sayang. Aku senang kalian berdua selamat dalam perjalanan."

Aku memeluk cepat ayahku, dan kemudian berbalik pada Chanyeol. "Ayah, ini Chanyeol. Chanyeol, Ayah. Byun Donghae."

Chanyeol meletakan salah satu tas di lantai dan membungkuk hormat sebelum menjabat tangan ayahku. Jabatan tangan mereka terlihat tegas, mungkin saling mencoba untuk membuat terkesan satu sama lain. Ayah berdiri tegak—Chanyeol masih lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dari ayahku—tapi, sikapnya terlihat solid dan yakin. Chanyeol semakin terlihat tegang.

"Sanang bertemu denganmu, Tuan Byun."

"Panggil aku Donghae. Perjalananmu menyenangkan?"

"Ya, Donghae-ssi. Jalanan juga kering."

Ayahku melirik ke luar, ke halaman. Sekarang hujan deras sudah turun.

"Ayo masuk, Anak-Anak. Sandara sebentar lagi datang. Dia juga membawa putrinya. Kau ingat Nayeon kan Baekhyun?"

"Ya, aku ingat."

Nayeon masih berusia sepuluh tahun saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Dia bertubuh sedikit gemuk dengan gigi menyerupai kelinci, dia sering mengenakan kaos 'NSYNC dan terus-terusan mengeluh bosan. Aku rasa dia sudah menginjak umur enam belas tahun sekarang.

Ayah berjalan ke dapur, sedangkan aku memimpin Chanyeol menaiki tangga. Ada foto-fotoku di dinding, Ibu yang dulu menggantungnya, dan Ayah tidak pernah melepasnya. Ada foto yang memamerkan gigiku yang jarang, foto saat aku menaiki kuda poni ketika aku masih kelas dua SD. Dan aku ngeri dibuatnya saat menyadari Chanyeol sedang mengamatinya satu-per-satu dengan wajah tertarik sambil menahan senyum.

"Ini tidak lucu," desisku padanya, walaupun dia tidak pernah tertawa.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Jangan terlalu defensif, Madonna. Kau terlihat menggemaskan."

"Aku tidak mirip Madonna!" Meskipun dulu gigi depanku jarang dan ya, memang sedikit mirip dengan gigi Madonna.

Sialan!

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu," ucap Chanyeol mengalah, tapi dia masih tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Aku membawanya ke kamarku dan dia menempatkan tas di lantai. Ruangan ini masih sama persis tiap kali aku datang berkunjung—dinding dicat dengan warna kuning pudar dengan lukisan bunga jelek di dekat langit-langit, seprai tempat tidur bewarna ungu yang sudah usang, dan tempat tidur lama milik ibuku sebelum dia menikah. Meja yang dulu sering kutulis-tulis dengan pulpen di beberapa tempatnya terletak di sudut ruangan.

Tidak ada foto di kamarku. Aku membawanya ke Soeul, dan karena kunjunganku ke sini selalu singkat, aku merasa aku tidak perlu menata kamar ini. Ini seperti ruangan biasa, seperti kamar tamu lama dengan furnitur tidak senada.

Chanyeol melihat sekeliling dengan tertarik, mungkin mencoba untuk memahami seperti apa aku saat masih anak-anak. Melihat ke sekelilingku, aku yakin dia pasti berpikir aku ini anak yang membosankan.

"Aku membawa semua barangku ke Seoul saat masih kecil," ucapku sambil meraih siku Chanyeol. "Ayo kita turun."

Chanyeol melihatku dengan ragu. "Aku akan tidur di mana?"

"Di sini," jawabku.

"Di kamarmu? Lalu di mana kau akan tidur?"

"Yang pasti tidak di lantai," jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu tempat tidurnya kecil, jadi kau harus mengecilkan perutmu saat malam tiba agar ada ruang untukku di tempat tidur." Aku menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sangat datar, menggodanya.

"Di tempat tidur yang sama?" Chanyeol terlihat ngeri. "Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Bagaimana dengan ayahku?"

"Dia tidak akan mau aku tidur denganmu."

"Tidur denganku, atau tidur denganku?" Aku menaikan alisku dan Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Sama saja," jawabnya masam.

"Percaya atau tidak, ayahku tidak sekuno itu."

"Semua ayah kuno. Terutama ayah yang punya senjata."

"Ayolah, Chanyeol. Umurku hampir dua puluh lima. Dan apa kau pikir ayahku tidak pernah menghabiskan malam bersama Bibi Sandara di sini?"

"Kau pikir ayahmu melakukannya?"

"Sebenarnya, aku mencoba untuk tidak berpikir tentang hal itu sama sekali. Tapi... ya, aku rasa begitu."

"Ya, tapi itu berbeda. Ini rumahnya, ayahmu bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Apa kau sudah bertanya aku diperbolehkan tidur di kamarmu?"

Aku memutar mata sambil mendesah, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarku dan kembali menuruni tangga. Chanyeol mengikuti.

"Kau terlalu khawatir."

Ayah sedang duduk di sofa. Saat Ayah melihat kami, Ayah bertanya apa kami mau minum soju, kemudian dia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Saat ayahku membuka tutup botol dan memberikan segelas soju padaku, aku menaikan sebelah alisku sambil melihat Chanyeol, seolah-olah mengatakan, Lihat, kan?

Chanyeol masih mengerutkan keningnya. Dia terlihat tegang, pada awalnya aku sempat khawatir mereka tidak punya topik pembicaraan yang sama-sama menarik minat mereka dan memilih untuk tetap diam. Tapi, kemudian ayahku bertanya pada Chanyeol apa dia suka memancing, dan beberapa kisah yang tidak kuketahui dari Chanyeol—kisah tentang dia dan pamannya selalu memancing tiap akhir pekan sampai dia berusia tiga belas tahun—keluar dengan sendirinya, dan sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi, ayahku dengan semangat menyeretnya ke garasi untuk memperlihatkan peralatan memancing dan mereka setuju untuk memancing di danau besok pagi.

Aku mengganti saluran TV untuk menghabiskan waktu. Ada video seorang pria yang menari eksotis hanya menggenakan speedo saat mereka berdua kembali masuk rumah.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang sedang kau tonton?" seru ayahku.

Aku hampir melompat kaget, aku berbalik dan melihat wajah ngeri ayahku. Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya, ekspresi puas tergambar di wajahnya.

"Apa? Ini video dari internet," ucapku membela diri.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat video orang gila ini. Dan yang pasti, Sandara dan Nayeon juga tidak perlu melihatnya."

Aku tidak repot-repot mengatakan kalau mereka belum berada di sini. Aku mengambil remote dan mulai menggonta-ganti saluran TV sambil menyesap soju dalam diam.

Ayahku mengajak Chanyeol ke dapur untuk menunjukkan padanya steak yang akan mereka masak malam ini. Chanyeol mengikuti ayahku dengan tenang, aku bisa membayangkan dia sedang bersyukur sekarang karena senjata ayahku belum keluar untuk dipamerkan.

Bibi Sandara dan Nayeon datang sekitar pukul lima sore. Bibi Sandara memelukku erat-erat sambil berseru aku sama sekali tidak berubah. Nayeon berdiri dengan canggung; walaupun aku sudah mengenalnya dari dulu, tapi sebagian besar waktu yang kami habiskan bersama adalah saat Nayeon berusia tiga tahun dan masih terlalu muda untuk mengingatnya.

Dia sudah berubah menjadi gadis remaja yang manis. Pipinya sedikit chubby dan giginya masih seperti kelinci, tapi sosok feminin jelas terpancarkan dari gerak-geriknya. Rambut coklatnya yang panjang terkepang lurus sampai ke pertengahan punggungnya, dan matanya yang bewarna karamel berkilauan seperti manik-manik saat tertimpa cahaya.

Dan matanya semakin berkilauan saat melihat Chanyeol lekat-lekat, dia mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hati saat Chanyeol membantu mengatur meja makan dan mengobrol dengan Ayah dan Bibi Sandara. Setelah kami semua duduk, dan kecanggungan yang terjadi di awal sudah lenyap, Nayeon tidak bisa berhenti bicara.

"Jadi, kau seorang dokter, Chanyeol Oppa?" tanyanya, menatap penuh harap ke seberang meja Chanyeol.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol dengan sopan.

"Jadi, kau sudah pernah... melakukan CPR dan lainnya?" tanya Nayeon lagi sambil melamun, seakan membayangkan Chanyeol sedang melakukan CPR.

Bibi Sandara dan ayahku saling bertukar pandang.

"Beberapa kali," jawab Chanyeol. "Tapi, sepertinya Baekhyun lebih sering melakukannya."

"Kau tidak pernah mencium, maksudku, melakukan CPR pada seorang pria tua, kan?"

"Kami tidak lagi melakukan pernapasan dari mulut-ke-mulut," ucapku memberitahu Nayeon, berharap agar dapat mencegah nafsu liar yang dia lemparkan ke seberang meja. "Kami punya kantong khusus di rumah sakit untuk melakukannya."

Nayeon terlihat kaget mendengar ucapanku. "Kantong khusus? Tapi, bagaimana kalau seseorang jatuh dan meninggal di mal? Kau tidak akan punya kantong khusus itu di sana, Eonni."

"Kita bisa melakukan kompresi di dadanya. Meletakkan mulutmu pada orang asing itu tidak sehat," jelasku lagi.

Bibi Sandara mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana denganku?" seru Nayeon, tersinggung. "Aku sehat. Apa kau akan membiarkanku mati karena tidak mau melakukan pernapasan dari mulut-ke-mulut?"

Aku sudah hampir mulai memberi pidato tentang bagaimana CPR dilakukan, tapi sebelum aku punya kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan suaraku, Chanyeol sudah bicara, "Tentu saja tidak, Nayeon. Kami akan membuat pengecualian untukmu." Dia menyelesaikan pernyataan ini sambil mengeluarkan senyuman miring yang sama, yang dapat meluluhkan hatiku.

Dan tentu saja Nayeon tidak kebal menahan efeknya.

Tiba-tiba aku punya firasat Chanyeol tahu persis apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Tanpa menarik perhatian, aku sedikit bergeser dan menendang tulang keringnya, dia sedikit melompat kaget dan melihatku waspada.

"Apa?" mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara.

Bibi Sandara berbicara sebelum aku sempat menjawabnya. "Nayeon, karena kau sepertinya begitu tertarik, mungkin kau bisa mempertimbangkan untuk mengambil jurusan kedokteran saat kuliah nanti."

Nayeon terlihat gusar mendengar pertanyaan ini, dan dia lama-lama berpikir sebelum bertanya. "Bukankah sekolah kedokteran bisa mencapai... sepuluh tahun?" Dia mengarahkan pertanyaan itu pada Chanyeol.

"Begitulah kira-kira," jawab Chanyeol samar.

Nayeon langsung menggeleng, hidungnya berkerut jijik. "Aku tidak mau. Akan lebih mudah untuk menikah dengan dokter saja."

Ayah dan Bibi Sandara terkejut, mata mereka terbelalak. Chanyeol tersedak minumannya, dan aku menepuk punggungnya sambil menahan tawaku dengan memakan sesendok besar kentang tumbuk.

Nayeon melanjutkan makannya, seolah-olah tidak pernah mengatakan apapun.

Bibi Sandara dan Nayeon tinggal sebentar setelah makan malam. Saat Nayeon mendengar kabar Chanyeol akan memancing dengan ayahku besok, dia mengundang dirinya sendiri untuk ikut, dan ini membuat ayahku kecewa.

"Sudah ribuan kali aku mengajakmu pergi memancing dan kau selalu menolaknya," ucap ayahku masam.

"Paman Donghae belum pernah lagi mengajakku akhir-akhir ini!"

"Aku sudah menyerah! Dan kau bersikap seperti dunia akan berakhir setiap kali aku pulang membawa ikan."

"Paman Donghae meninggalkan sisiknya di wastafel! Itu menjijikan!"

Melihat mereka berdua bertengkar kecil seperti ini, aku merasa kembali bernostalgia. Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan sisik ikan—Ibu selalu berhasil membuat Ayah membersihkan ikan di luar, dengan selang—kami selalu berdebat tentang umpan. Aku akan membantu ayahku menggali cacing selama berjam-jam saat masih kecil. Aku tidak akan pernah, dalam keadaan apapun juga, bisa menangani jangkrik, umpan favorit Ayah. Setiap kali kau menusuk jangkrik, mereka akan muntah di jarimu, dan kaki-kaki runcing mereka akan menusuk kulitmu.

Chanyeol melayani kekaguman Nayeon dengan penuh kesabaran. Tapi begitu mereka pergi, dan kami berjalan menaiki tangga, aku bisa merasakan dia senang karena Nayeon sudah pergi.

Kami masuk ke kamar mandi, menyikat gigi dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Tapi, dia ragu-ragu saat berdiri di luar pintu kamar tidurku, seolah-olah tidak yakin apa yang akan dilakukan berikutnya.

"Apa kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku meraih tangannya dan menariknya masuk ke kamar. "Kalau kau terus bertanya seperti itu padaku, aku akan menendangmu keluar agar kau bisa tidur di mobilmu."

Dia mengangguk malu-malu dan dengan hati-hati menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ayah sudah dari tadi masuk ke kamar tidurnya sendiri, dan Chanyeol dan aku memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama selang beberapa menit setelahnya. Ini hari yang panjang bagi kami berdua.

Aku melepas celana dan braku dan merangkak ke tempat tidur, hanya mengenakan baju kaos dan celana dalam. Aku bergeser ke ujung untuk membuat ruang bagi Chanyeol, dan dia membuka kemejanya dan berbaring di belakangku hanya mengenakan boxer. Kulitnya terasa hangat di seprai yang dingin, dan dia memelukku dari belakang, menyebarkan kehangatannya padaku.

Dia mencium bahuku dengan singkat, kemudian diam. Kejantanannya, yang sudah mengeras, menekan bokongku. Aku mendorong pinggulku ke arahnya dan merasa tubuhnya membeku di belakangku.

Saat aku melakukannya lagi, cengkeramannya di tubuhku hampir terasa menyakitkan.

"Hentikan," desahnya.

"Hentikan apa?" Aku melakukannya lagi.

Chanyeol menjauh dariku, menempatkan beberapa inci ruang di antara kami, di tempat tidur. Alisnya berkerut.

"Kau tahu apa."

"Oh, ayolah." Aku berguling ke arahnya, dia tidak senang; dia mendesah dan berusaha untuk menjauh dari sentuhanku, terutama saat tanganku mulai meraba perutnya.

"Baekhyun," desisnya. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Kenapa aku harus bercanda denganmu?"

"Kita tidak akan berhubungan seks saat ayahmu berada di seberang lorong."

"Ayahku sudah tidur. Dia tidak akan tahu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kita akan tenang."

"Kau tidak pernah tenang."

"Aku selalu tenang!"

"Berhenti menyentuhku! Aku bilang tidak!"

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti seorang perempuan!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti memaksaku! Tidak berarti tidak!"

"Oh, Tuhan, kau dramatis sekali!"

Aku menjatuhkan punggungku ke kasur dengan gusar, jelas frustrasi. Chanyeol meniru posisiku, kami berbaring berdampingan, dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Dan kemudian menjatuhkannya di kedua sisinya.

Aku merasa tidak senang, dan aku harap dia akan menyerah. Lagi pula, dia seorang pria.

Tapi, kemudian dia mendesah dan berguling, membelakangiku. "Selamat malam," omelnya.

Aku cemberut dan menyodok punggungnya dengan jariku, hampir membuatnya jatuh dari tempat tidur kecil ini.

"Pengecut."

"Ini yang disebut dengan pengendalian diri," ucapnya dari balik bahunya.

"Jangan mencoba untuk membolak-balikan kata, Pengecut."

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun."

Aku mendesah. Jadi, ini yang dia inginkan? Baiklah. Aku tidak membutuhkannya untuk mencapai klimaks.

Aku sedikit ragu sebelum menyelipkan tanganku ke dalam celana dalamku dan mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiran, dengan perlahan aku menggerakkan jari-jariku. Aku ingin Chanyeol tahu apa yang telah dia lewatkan.

Butuh waktu satu menit untuk membiasakan diri. Aku tidak pernah masturbasi saat seseorang bisa melihatku sebelumnya dan ini rasanya sangat aneh. Tapi, sudah terlambat untuk mundur sekarang. Aku tidak ingin mundur.

Haruskah aku mengeluarkan suara? Apa itu terlalu berlebihan?

Aku rasa mengeluarkan suara akan terlihat lebih alami dan akhirnya aku melepaskan sebuah erangan kecil, cukup untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Dia membeku di sampingku, tapi tidak berbalik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Hmm?" Aku terus menggerakkan jari-jariku dan akhirnya bisa merasakan sedikit kenikmatan. "Oh, Tuhan, apa yang harus kuberikan agar aku bisa merasakan penismu di dalam tubuhku sekarang."

Chanyeol melihatku dengan hati-hati dari atas bahunya dan mengutuk pelan. "Sial, Baekhyun. Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan padaku?"

Dia berguling, matanya melebar, tapi tidak menyentuhku. Sebaliknya, dia melipat lengannya di belakang kepala dan menatap gerakan tanganku.

Aku membiarkannya menikmati pemandangan ini sesaat. Begitu napasnya mulai memburu, aku meraih tangannya. Dan anehnya, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan saat aku membimbing tangannya ke kemaluanku dan menempatkannya di bawah tanganku, tepat di atas klitorisku. Ini terlalu gampang.

Dia menarik napas saat aku membimbingnya, menggerak-gerakan jarinya di atas kulitku yang sudah basah, aku melebarkan kakiku agar dapat memberinya akses yang lebih mudah. Jari-jarinya mulai meniru gerakanku dan aku melepaskan tangannya untuk menarik turun celana dalamku. Chanyeol bersandar di salah satu sikunya agar dia bisa lebih mudah menyentuhku, dan jari-jarinya meluncur ke bawah, di antara bibir vaginaku, dan akhirnya salah satu jarinya masuk.

Dia membungkuk dan mencium leherku, dan sedikit menggigit kulitku. "Kau akan menjadi penyebab kematianku, Baekhyun," bisiknya.

Aku mengerang menanggapinya sambil mengangkat pinggulku melawan gerakannya. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu," bisikku, hampir merengek.

Aku memalingkan wajahku melihat Chanyeol dan dia mengerang, menekan bibirnya di bibirku dan lidahnya mulai menjelajahi mulutku. Gerakan lidahnya begitu lambat dan nikmat, meniru gerakan yang dilakukan jarinya pada vaginaku.

Aku menarik bahunya, tapi dia tidak butuh paksaan sebelum berbaring di atas tubuhku dan menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menarik turun boxer-nya. Dia tidak melepas sepenuhnya, dia hanya menariknya turun sampai dia bisa mengeluarkan kejantanannya, dan dia menggantikan peran jarinya yang berada di vaginaku dengan penisnya yang sudah keras seperti batu.

Penisnya masuk dengan mudah, dia merenggang dan mengisiku penuh, dan kami berdua sama-sama mengerang. Dia menarik keluar sampai batas kepala penisnya sebelum mendorongnya kembali ke vaginaku. Aku mengunci pinggangnya dengan kakiku, merasakan setiap inci kehangatan tubuhnya, dan aku melemparkan kepalaku ke belakang saat menikmatinya.

Saat dia meningkatkan kecepatan dan kekuatan dorongannya, tempat tidur mengerang marah. Deritnya cukup keras untuk membangunkan orang mati.

Atau ayahku.

Chanyeol membeku seketika, tubuhnya kaku di atas tubuhku. Kami berdua terdiam, mendengarkan gerakan yang menjalar menyusuri lorong, tapi tidak terdengar suara apa-apa.

"Sial, Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol, frustrasi.

"Ini bukan salahku," balasku langsung membantah.

"Ya, begitulah kata si sang penggoda."

"Ayo kita lanjutkan di lantai."

"Benarkah?" ucapnya ragu, tapi dia menatapku dengan tertarik saat aku mendorongnya pergi dan merangkak ke karpet.

Aku melepas bajuku, membebaskan payudaraku, dan payudaraku seperti umpan bagi Chanyeol untuk keluar dari tempat tidur.

Aku merangkak dan mendesah saat Chanyeol mendorong memasukan penisnya ke vaginaku dari belakang. Dia berdiri di salah satu lututnya, kakinya yang lain menyangga pinggulku di samping, dan tubuhnya sedikit menyelimuti punggungku. Posisi ini memungkinkan penisnya untuk masuk lebih dalam, aku harus menggigit tanganku untuk meredam suara rintihan.

"Oh, Tuhan, Baekhyun," bisiknya. Tangannya membelai lembut punggungku, kemudian pinggulku, sampai dia mencengkram erat pinggangku, ini terasa hampir menyakitkan, dia menggunakan cengkeramannya ini sebagai penahan saat menarik keluar dan mendorong masuk penisnya kuat-kuat.

Tanganku tidak mampu meredam erangan keras yang keluar dari mulutku; Chanyeol membiarkan ini terjadi pada awalnya, tapi setelah erangan kedua keluar, dia membungkuk dan meletakan tangannya di atas mulutku, dia masih terus memompa kejantanannya dengan irama yang tidak tergesa-gesa.

"Ssst," ucapnya pelan.

Aku mengatup gigiku rapat-rapat, meredakan rintihanku. Saat aku berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol, aku melihatnya sedang menggigit bibir, alisnya berkerut, berkonsentrasi. Cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela menerangi tubuhnya.

Ini pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Tangannya, yang sekarang sudah mengendur, tapi masih tetap berada di atas bibirku, seolah-olah sedang bersiap dan menunggu erangan yang akan tergelincir keluar dari mulutku.

Aku mencium jari-jarinya dan berkata, "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Tatapannya terfokus pada mataku, sedangkan ibu jarinya mengusap pelan bibirku. Kemudian dia menarik pundakku, mendesak tubuhku untuk berdiri tegak, punggungku bersandar ke dadanya. Aku berdiri di atas lutut, dan material karpet rasanya mulai membakar kulit lututku, tapi perasaan ini langsung disembuhkan saat Chanyeol memiringkan wajahku dan menciumku dengan ganas sampai napasku terengah-engah.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya di bibirku. "Hanya kau. Selalu."

Jari-jarinya kembali menyentuh klitorisku, lidahnya menjelajahi mulutku, dan aku langsung mencapai klimaks.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ayah membangunkan Chanyeol subuh-subuh untuk pergi memancing. Matahari baru saja terbit, dan aku hampir tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas Chanyeol dengan rambut kusutnya dan masih bertelanjang dada berjuang untuk memasang celananya dalam cahaya redup. Ada bunyi gedebuk saat dia membenturkan jari kakinya ke lemari, diikuti oleh umpatan pelan, dan kemudian dia mencium keningku dan berbisik sampai nanti.

Aku menghabiskan satu jam kemudian di tempat tidur—tidak benar-benar tidur—sebelum akhirnya menendang jauh selimutku dan tersandung di lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

Ada wafel dingin dan sereal di lemari es, aku memilih wafel dan menghangatkannya kemudian melapisinya dengan sirup sebelum duduk di depan TV untuk menonton. Setelah selesai makan, aku mencuci piring, minum kopi, dan kembali ke lantai atas untuk mandi.

Ponsel berdering saat aku memasuki kamar tidur, ini ponsel Chanyeol. Ponselnya terletak di atas meja, dia lupa membawanya. Aku berjalan ke arah meja untuk mengecek siapa yang meneleponnya. Tulisan Ibu berkedap-kedip di layar ponsel, namun panggilannya sudah berakhir sebelum aku bisa memutuskan apa sebaiknya aku mengangkat atau tidak teleponnya.

Ada dua panggilan tak terjawab, semuanya dari Ibu Chanyeol. Aku langsung khawatir, ibunya tahu Chanyeol sedang berada di sini bersamaku, tapi dia meneleponnya pagi-pagi. Aku mengambil ponselku sendiri dan kemudian mencari-cari nomor telepon Bibi Youngmi di ponsel Chanyeol, dan menghubunginya kembali.

"Halo," jawabnya cepat.

"Bibi Youngmi? Ini Baekhyun. Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Baekhyun! Aku sudah mengira yang meneleponku ini adalah kau. Aku belum punya nomormu di ponselku."

"Ya, aku mencari nomor teleponmu di ponsel Chanyeol. Dia sedang keluar, memancing dengan ayahku."

"Oh, bagus sekali! Dia sangat suka memancing waktu masih kecil. Jadi, apa mereka akur-akur saja?" Tidak ada nada panik dalam suaranya.

"Ya, ayahku sepertinya benar-benar menyukainya."

"Bagus, itu bagus. Dengar, Baekhyun, aku menelepon karena Sungjin dirawat di rumah sakit pagi ini." Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku rasa ini bukan hal yang serius, dia sempat pingsan sebentar dan pusing pagi ini saat bersiap-siap pergi bekerja. Aku menyuruhnya ke UGD dan tekanan darahnya rendah, dia anemia. Dia dirawat untuk transfusi darah dan terapi. Tapi, dia baik-baik saja sekarang."

Aku kembali bernapas lega. "Oke, baiklah. Aku senang Paman Sungjin baik-baik saja. Aku akan memberitahu Chanyeol segera setelah dia kembali."

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa khawatir saat kalian pergi, tapi aku tidak ingin dia kembali dan menyadari aku tidak menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan memberitahunya."

"Terima kasih. Dan aku akan meneleponmu kalau terjadi perubahan."

"Baik."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Ayah pergi selama satu setengah jam. Aku penasaran apa Chanyeol begitu menikmati perjalanan mereka yang penuh sesak di perahu kecil. Aku benar-benar ragu Nayeon mau bangun lebih awal untuk pergi memancing.

Tapi, aku kaget saat mereka sampai di rumah. Nayeon yang masuk pertama, pakaiannya basah, rambut cokelatnya menempel di kulitnya. Make-up-nya luntur dan dia terlihat seperti orang gila.

Berikutnya Chanyeol yang masuk, dia juga basah seperti Nayeon, dia terlihat tidak puas, dan Ayah terlihat kelewat stres untuk seseorang yang mencari ketenangan untuk memancing di danau.

"Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku tidak pernah pergi memancing denganmu, Paman Donghae," ucap Nayeon panas. Dia berjalan melewatiku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, menuju tangga, mungkin ke kamar mandi atau mengambil handuk.

"Benar. Karena aku sudah bilang padamu untuk jangan melompat ke dalam air."

"Aku tidak melompat!"

"Aku akan bilang pada ibumu apa yang telah kau lakukan," ucap Ayah marah, Nayeon tidak menjawab. Hanya saja dia membanting menutup pintu kamar mandi di lantai atas.

Chanyeol perlahan melepas jaketnya yang basah, dia terlihat lebih pucat dari Nayeon.

"Apa yang terjadi?" seruku, sambil bergantian melihatnya dan ayahku.

Tidak ada ikan, tapi bisa saja ikan masih berada di dalam truk.

"Nayeon jatuh ke danau," jelas Ayah dengan marah. "Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk jangan bersandar ke pinggir perahu, tapi dia tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapanku. Airnya dingin seperti es! Lalu dia berteriak kesetanan dan menarik Chanyeol ke dalam air. Kalau saja dia tidak mengenakan jaket pelampungnya, dia akan tenggelam."

Jadi, Nayeon jatuh ke dalam air?

Aku menyeringai, ini mungkin triknya agar Chanyeol dapat demonstrasikan teknik CPR langsung padanya. Dan melihat Chanyeol basah dan kebingungan, aku rasa aku tidak bisa terlalu menyalahkannya.

Kemudian aku melihat bibir Chanyeol mulai membiru, ini saatnya bagi Chanyeol untuk mandi air hangat. Sebelum aku melakukan CPR padanya.

"Ya, ampun. Ayo, Chanyeol," ucapku, menyambar tangannya. Tangannya dingin seperti es. "Kau kedinginan. Kau harus mandi dan ganti baju."

"Chanyeol bisa menggunakan kamar mandiku kalau Nayeon masih berada di kamar mandi," ucap Ayah menawarkan, dan aku mengangguk sebelum memimpin Chanyeol yang sudah membeku menaiki tangga.

Kamar mandi Ayah sedikit lebih besar dari kamar mandi luar. Aku membuka keran air yang mengalirkan air hangat selagi Chanyeol melepas pakaian basahnya, dan kamar mandi mulai dipenuhi uap. Dia menggigil, kulit pucatnya merinding saat aku menyuruhnya berdiri di bawah semprotan air.

"Oh, Tuhan, ini rasanya menakjubkan," erangnya saat aku bersandar di meja.

"Kedengarannya pagimu berjalan dengan menarik."

"Kalau dianiaya seorang gadis remaja dan terbenam ke dalam danau es terdengar menarik, ya, aku rasa begitu."

"Kedengarannya cukup menarik bagiku."

"Aku tidak percaya kau membiarkanku pergi dengan gadis itu. Dia sepuluh kali lebih parah dari semalam."

"Tidak juga, dia mau bangun pagi-pagi saja sudah cukup membuatku terkesan. Ternyata aku menganggap remeh obsesinya padamu."

"Ya, terima kasih," ucapnya datar.

Aku mengangkat bahu, kemudian berkata, "Aku bicara dengan ibumu hari ini."

"Oh ya? Tentang apa?"

"Dia mencoba menghubungimu. Ayahmu anemia dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit."

Kepalanya menjulur keluar dari tirai bak mandi. Pipinya sudah mulai kemerahan karena air hangat. "Benarkah? Apa ayahku baik-baik saja?"

"Ibumu bilang ayahmu baik-baik saja. Ayahmu menerima transfusi darah dan terapi. Ibumu hanya ingin memberitahumu."

Dia mempertimbangan informasiku sesaat, kemudian mengangguk pelan dan menghilang di balik tirai.

"Ayahku mungkin kembali terserang peptic ulcer," ujarnya muram. "Tiga tahun yang lalu, ayahku juga seperti ini."

"Mungkin," ucapku. Ini tidak akan yang mengejutkan, mengingat Tuan Sungjin juga anemia. Ditambah lagi dia seorang peminum. "Kita bisa pulang lebih awal kalau kau mau," ucapku menawarkan.

"Aku tidak enak dengan ayahmu. Kita baru saja sampai di sini..."

"Ayah akan mengerti. Dan kita bisa kembali lagi ke sini nanti."

"Ya, kau benar."

Aku berada di kamar mandi sedikit lebih lama. Chanyeol bilang baunya seperti lumpur, aku mengambil handuk bersih untuknya. Kemudian aku berjalan menyusuri lorong ke kamar tidurku untuk mengambilkan pakaian keringnya.

Aku mengecek ponselku saat berada di kamar tidur. Ada pesan dari Lisa—foto dinding tempat di mana aku menghantam wajahku, tapi sekarang ada tulisan BYUN BAEKHYUN WAS HERE yang ditulis dengan spidol permanen dalam tulisan tangan berantakan Sehun.

Aku akan membunuh mereka berdua.

Aku benar-benar lupa Chanyeol masih berada di kamar mandi ayahku, aku menghubungi Lisa dan bersiap-siap untuk mengomelinya. Tapi, aku tidak mendapat kesempatan itu.

"Tidak, Baekhyun, foto itu tidak penting sekarang," dia langsung menyelaku, nada suaranya terdengar mengkhawatirkan. "Kau tidak akan bisa menebak apa yang baru saja terjadi."

"Apa, Lisa? Katakan saja."

"Aku tahu siapa yang mencuri obatnya."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **to be continued**


	26. Chapter 25: Just Us

**.**

 **© mybluesky**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah sangat jarang aku benar-benar merasa kaget. Dengan segala sesuatu hal yang terjadi dalam pekerjaanku, dan dengan semua kejutan baru dalam kehidupan pribadiku, aku telah mencapai kesimpulan segala sesuatu memang mungkin bisa terjadi. Expect the unexpected. Begitu kata orang bijak.

Dan meskipun Lisa menuduh dr. Kim, dia juga satu-satunya orang yang kucurigai selama ini, tapi tetap saja aku masih merasa kaget saat mendengar ucapan Lisa, terutama karena Lisa adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang kupercaya di sini.

Mungkin akan beginilah perasaan Chanyeol saat mendengarnya. Atau mungkin dia merasa lebih kaget dariku, karena dia benar-benar kenal dengan pelakunya.

"Tunggu dulu... jadi dia mengaku?" tanyaku pada Lisa. Aku mencoba untuk mencerna apa persisnya yang sedang terjadi. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana caranya Lisa bisa mendapat kesimpulan ini.

"Um... tidak," jawabnya hati-hati.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku melihatnya memegang pil itu."

"Apa? Kau melihat pilnya? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu seseorang?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa membuktikannya," jelasnya, sedikit membela diri. "Semua pil itu ada di dalam botol obat tanpa label. Tapi, aku tahu apa yang kulihat. Dia membungkuk dan botol itu jatuh dari sakunya dan berguling di lorong. Aku mencoba untuk mengambilkan botol obat itu untuknya, tapi dia langsung menyambarnya, aku kira dia akan mencabik tanganku."

"Ya, tapi itu tidak bisa membuktikan apa-apa," ucapku setuju, sedikit jengkel. Ini bukti yang lemah.

"Ya, benar. Tapi, aku melihat pilnya. Pilnya kecil dan bulat dan terlihat persis seperti MS Contin."

"Kau tidak bisa mengetahuinya dengan pasti."

"Waktu aku bertanya padanya, dia langsung bersikap seperti orang bingung dan bicara berbelit-belit. Akhirnya, dia bilang itu Vitamin C. Ha! Dia kira aku ini bodoh. Untuk apa seseorang membawa-bawa Vitamin C dalam botol obat tanpa label?"

"Mana kutahu? Mungkin saja botol vitaminnya terlalu besar dan dia butuh wadah yang lebih kecil untuk membawa vitaminnya ke tempat kerja."

"Ya. Atau mungkin dia memang seorang pecandu."

"Lisa..."

"Apa?"

"Oh, Tuhan, tolong katakan padaku kau tidak melakukan kebodohan. Kau tidak terang-terangan menuduhnya, kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh? Tentu saja tidak, itu tuduhan yang sangat fatal. Kita harus pergi ke administrasi. Dan kau harus bicara dengan Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak mau mengungkit masalah ini lagi. Tidak, tanpa pengakuan tertulis dan tanda tangan."

"Kapan kau akan pulang? Saranku kita bicara dengan Kak Yixing. Aku yakin mereka bisa meminta dr. Kim untuk melakukan tes urin. Oh, dan apa kau sudah mendengar kabar tentang dr. Park dirawat di lantai kita?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Sehun merawatnya dan dr. Park berhasil membuatnya kesal dalam waktu... kurang dari sepuluh menit. Ini lucu."

Aku mendengar suara Nayeon menyusuri lorong dan tiba-tiba teringat tujuan utamaku masuk kamar. Aku mengambil pakaian pertama yang bisa kutemukan dari dalam tas Chanyeol, kemudian aku langsung berjalan menuju lorong dan masuk ke dalam kamar ayahku.

"Ya, kedengarannya lucu. Kami mungkin akan pulang besok. Dengar, Lisa, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti."

"Oke. Aku akan terus memata-matai gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan."

"Ya, ya. Baiklah."

Aku mengakhiri telepon tepat sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Chanyeol terlihat sedikit kaget saat melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, tapi dia langsung rileks saat melihatku. Handuk meliliti pinggangnya, dan udara di kamar mandi ini kental dengan uap.

"Kupikir kau meninggalkanku," ucapnya sedikit merajuk sambil mengambil pakaian dari tanganku. "Lama sekali kau mengambil pakaianku."

Aku mendorong jauh-jauh percakapanku dengan Lisa dari pikiranku, aku bertekad untuk menyimpannya sendiri untuk saat ini.

"Takut Nayeon akan datang?" ucapku menggodanya sambil menggerak-gerakan alisku.

Chanyeol melihatku dengan masam. "Itu tidak lucu."

"Oh, santai saja, Nick Carter. Aku akan melindungimu."

Dia tidak mengerti leluconku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aku memberitahu ayahku kami akan pulang lebih awal. Ayah kecewa, tapi dia mengerti, dan untuk makan malam, Ayah memesan makanan dari restoran cina terbaik di daerah sini. Ayah berharap kami punya ikan—hanya ikan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dimasak ayahku, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak sempat menangkap seekor ikan pun sebelum Nayeon menukik jatuh dari sisi perahu.

Bibi Sandara dan Nayeon tidak bergabung dengan kami, dan aku punya firasat ini karena Ayah ingin makan hanya bersamaku setidaknya satu malam saja.

Chanyeol pamit ke kamar lebih dulu, dia bilang dia akan mengemasi barang-barang kami, dan Ayah dan aku menghabiskan malam yang tersisa dengan mengobrol ringan.

Keesokan paginya, kami sarapan di restoran lokal bersama Ayah dan pergi sekitar pukul sepuluh. Chanyeol membelai telapak tanganku dengan jari-jarinya dalam perjalanan pulang, sentuhannya terasa menenangkan, dan perjalanan berlalu dengan cepat.

Kami langsung berhenti di rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Tuan Sungjin. Saat Chanyeol masuk ke area parkir, dia kesulitan mencari tempat parkir kosong, dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk tidak bertanya kenapa dia tidak parkir di area parkir dokter saja. Karena aku tahu dia punya tempat parkirnya sendiri, seperti halnya aku juga tahu dia mendapat makanan gratis dan kopi dan seseorang untuk menyeka bokongnya kalau dia mau.

"Aku sedang tidak bekerja hari ini, Baekhyun," jawabnya dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, kita parkir di area parkir pengunjung lainnya."

"Kau hanya akan menghabiskan tempat. Kalau kau parkir di sini, kami orang-orang biasa akan kekurangan tempat parkir. Kami tidak bisa parkir di tempatmu."

"Hentikan," ucapnya sambil berbelok ke tempat kosong.

"Hentikan apa?"

"Menempatkan dirimu di level yang berbeda dariku."

"Bukan seperti itu. Ini memang kenyataan."

Dia mematikan mesin mobil. "Aku tidak suka kau berpikir seperti itu," ucapnya, meraih tanganku dan mencium buku-buku jariku. "Karena itu tidak benar. Perawat selevel dengan dokter. Tanpa mereka, dokter tidak akan sukses."

Aku senang caranya menyebutkan dokter dan perawat. Bukan aku dan kau. Karena dia benar, dalam kasus kami, dokter dan perawat berada dalam satu tim. Bukan antara kau dan aku.

Dia mengecup bibirku sebelum keluar dari mobil, dan aku mengikutinya keluar, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sedikit gugup. Kami memang tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan hubungan ini, tapi mengunjungi ayahnya bersama, di saat kami berdua sedang tidak bertugas, tampak seperti memproklamasikan hubungan ini keras-keras. Belum lagi kami akan menuju ke lantai tempatku bekerja.

Lisa tidak bekerja hari ini, dan aku bersyukur karenanya; aku belum siap untuk membiarkan kecurigaannya terlihat di depan Chanyeol. Tuduhannya memang akan mendukung tuduhanku sebelumnya, tapi Chanyeol benar: aku tidak punya bukti. Hanya kecemburuan kecil yang tidak ada hubungannya.

Kami berjalan melalui lobi utama untuk mencapai lift yang akan membawa kami ke lantai empat. Orang-orang yang tidak kukenal menyapa Chanyeol, dan aku rasa mereka menatap kami, tapi bukan dengan tatapan mencela atau menuduh.

Orang pertama yang kami lihat di lantai tempatku bekerja adalah Soyou, dia duduk di meja dengan telepon terletak di antara telinga dan bahunya. Dia melihat kami, kemudian berhenti bicara di telepon, lalu mencoba untuk membuat kontak mata dengan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak melihat ke arahnya sama sekali. Soyou menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menurunkan matanya lagi dan berpura-pura kami tidak ada.

Aku melompat kegirangan dalam hati, karena aku senang melihat Soyou merasa jengkel dan ini benar-benar mengagumkan.

Kami melewati Kak Yixing dalam perjalanan menuju kamar Tuan Sungjin, Kak Yixing menyambut kami dengan akrab. Kemudian kami bertemu dengan Kris, yang mengucapkan "Hei, Chanyeol," dan mengabaikanku, seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan. Akhirnya kami bertemu Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya malu-malu dari kejauhan.

Kami mencapai kamar Tuan Sungjin dan Chanyeol mengetuk pintunya, dan aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa.

"Silakan masuk!" jawab Tuan Sungjin dari dalam.

Ya, kecuali orang ini.

Kunjungan kami tidak lebih dari yang apa yang sudah kuperkirakan sebelumnya: Tuan Sungjin tetap kasar, kelaparan, dan gelisah karena duduk sepanjang hari tanpa bekerja.

Tuan Sungjin duduk di tempat tidur, mengenakan piyama kotak-kotak usang milik rumah sakit, dan Bibi Youngmi duduk dengan kaku di sebuah kursi kayu yang bersandar di dinding. Kelelahan terpancar dari matanya, dan setelah menyapa singkat Tuan Sungjin, aku kembali bicara dengan Bibi Youngmi.

"Aku sudah memohon pada dr. Kang untuk memberinya obat agar tidak sadarkan diri," bisik Bibi Youngmi padaku beberapa saat kemudian.

Tuan Sungjin mengeluh pada Chanyeol tentang operasi jantung yang telah dia dijadwalkan untuk besok pagi dan tidak memerhatikan kami.

"Kalau dr. Kang seorang wanita, dia pasti lebih mengerti situasi ini."

Aku diam-diam setuju, meskipun aku berpikir Sehun akan dengan senang hati melakukannya kalau dia punya lisensi itu.

"Apa Bibi Youngmi tahu kapan Tuan Sungjin bisa pulang?" tanyaku sambil bersandar di dinding, di sampingnya.

Lebih cepat lebih baik, pikirku, dan sebaiknya sebelum aku kembali masuk kerja.

"Belum. Mereka akan melakukan EGD besok pagi, jadi aku rasa itu tergantung pada apa yang akan mereka temukan. Tapi, hemoccults-nya positif, jadi pasti terjadi pendarahan di suatu tempat." Dia tiba-tiba melihat ke arah Tuan Sungjin dan bicara dengan suara yang terdengar sangat lelah, "Sayang, kau tahu tingkat alkohol standar dalam darah."

"Baekhyun," bentak Tuan Sungjin tiba-tiba, dia menarik diri dari pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol. "Apa kau akan melakukan pemeriksaan tingkat alkohol-darah pada seorang pria di jam setengah sembilan pagi? Atau apa aku memang mabuk menurutmu?"

Aku tidak siap dengan pertanyaannya. "Aku kira itu akan tergantung pada pria itu terlihat mabuk atau tidak," jawabku hati-hati.

"Lihat, kan? Bahkan dia saja tahu kapan saatnya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan."

Aku mengatup gigiku rapat-rapat dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membantahnya di depan Bibi Youngmi dan Chanyeol.

"Kau pusing dan matamu berkunang-kunang, Sayang," sela Bibi Youngmi tidak sabar. "Kau memang terlihat mabuk."

"Aku sudah bekerja di sini selama dua puluh tahun. Mereka akan tahu aku ini seorang pecandu alkohol atau tidak."

"Apa itu penting, Ayah?" tanya Chanyeol lelah.

"Tentu saja itu penting. Aku tidak suka dengan lelucon UGD yang mengharuskanku untuk melakukan tes yang tidak kuperlukan."

"Ini rumah sakit, tempat di mana kau bekerja. Bukan hanya permasalahan UGD," jawab Bibi Youngmi.

Tuan Sungjin melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan kemudian bicara. "Apa kau pernah diajarkan tentang anggaran? Setiap unit di rumah sakit ini punya anggarannya masing-masing, dan mereka harus bisa mengaturnya..."

Aku tidak mengerti lagi arah pembicaraan ini, aku kemudian pamit untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Kalau beruntung, aku bisa menunda-nunda waktuku cukup lama sampai Chanyeol siap untuk pergi, dan dilihat dari ekspresi kesal di wajahnya, aku rasa itu tidak akan lama lagi.

Benar-benar kacau. Ini membuatku semakin mengagumi Chanyeol karena dia berhasil menghadapi Tuan Sungjin di sepanjang hidupnya. Kalau itu terjadi padaku, mungkin aku akan menusuk tenggorokannya dengan pulpen tumpul dan masuk penjara karena pembunuhan.

Terima kasih, Tuhan, karena memberiku ayah seperti Byun Donghae. Aku seharusnya mengirimkan ayahku sebuah kartu ucapan terima kasih karena memberiku kebebasan dan mencegahku melakukan tindakan kriminal.

Setelah dari kamar kecil, aku berhenti di stasiun perawat selama beberapa menit, mengobrol dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang akan kulakukan dengan kasus narkoba itu. Aku belum melihat dr. Kim lagi, tapi aku rasa mungkin dia sedang melakukan operasi. Dan apa yang akan kulakukan saat melihatnya? Mengkonfrontasinya? Bertanya baik-baik padanya?

Daehyun bekerja di lantai kami hari ini, dan dia mengobrol denganku, bertanya kabarku dan kapan aku akan masuk kerja lagi. Kami masih mengobrol sampai Chanyeol datang mendekat, dan kemudian Daehyun undur diri, tiba-tiba teringat ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya.

Chanyeol tidak senang melihat kami bicara, tapi aku rasa, sebagian besar ini karena percakapannya dengan ayahnya. "Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya kesal.

"Ya, aku akan pamit dengan orang tuamu."

"Oke." Dia hanya berdiri diam di stasiun perawat, jelas tidak ingin kembali melangkah ke kandang singa.

Saat aku kembali, aku bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku sedikit lelah," ucapnya dan meraih tanganku. Dia sedikit meremas jari-jariku, kemudian membungkuk dan mencium bagian bawah telingaku. "Aku minta maaf soal tadi," bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum ringan dan meremas balik tangannya. Ya, Tuan Sungjin memang menyebalkan. Tapi, jujur saja, aku lebih merasa kasihan pada Chanyeol, dia harus berhadapan dengan perilaku Tuan Sungjin lebih sering daripada aku.

Tapi, walau apapun yang terjadi, Chanyeol tidak mungkin berada di sini tanpa kehadiran Tuan Sungjin. Menyebalkan atau tidak, aku tetap merasa bersyukur.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol dan aku kembali bekerja keesokan harinya, dan aku masih tidak tahu-menahu apa perkembangan terakhir tentang kasus obat-obatan ini.

Lisa masih berpikir kami harus bicara dengan Kak Yixing, tapi aku menepis idenya. Dr. Kim sudah bekerja di sini lebih lama daripada aku, dan tidak ada rumah sakit waras yang rela kehilangan salah seorang ahli bedah terbaik mereka. Dan mereka juga masih belum memecatku atau memberiku surat peringatan, jadi aku rasa sebaiknya aku tidak perlu bertindak sebagai bensin tanpa alasan yang kuat.

Aku hanya menunggu dan menunggu. Dan tentu saja merawat dr. Park Sungjin. Tapi, ini hanya karena Sehun yang bertanggung jawab membagi tugas perawat dan dia ingin melihat sesuatu yang 'lucu'.

Aku memasuki ruangan Tuan Sungjin sore ini dan melihatnya sedang memegang sekantong keripik kentang dan sebatang cokelat.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan?" teriakku marah, dan matanya melebar saat aku berjalan mendekat. "Anda tahu Anda harus puasa sebelum melakukan pemeriksaan besok. Darimana Anda mendapatkan semua ini?"

Untungnya, keripik kentang belum dibuka, tapi bungkusan cokelat sudah dibuka, namun dia belum menggigitnya. Aku merebut keripik kentang dari tempat tidurnya, tapi dia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi cokelatnya, di luar jangkauanku.

"Kau gila kalau kau berpikir aku akan berbaring di sini dan membiarkan kalian membuatku mati kelaparan," bantahnya.

"Berikan aku cokelatnya."

"Tidak."

"Aku akan memberitahu dr. Kang apa yang telah kau lakukan."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Selagi kau memberitahunya, tolong sekalian beritahu juru masak untuk membawakanku hamburger."

"Aku rasa kau memang tidak berniat melakukan pemeriksaan besok pagi. Sepertinya kau sangat menyukaiku, sampai-sampai kau ingin tinggal di sini satu hari lagi."

"Ha! Aku lebih baik mati."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih hidup? Oh, benar, karena kau ingin membuat hidupku sengsara terlebih dahulu."

"Kalau aku jadi Chanyeol, aku akan memukul bokongmu dan mengajarimu cara berbicara dengan atasanmu."

"Kalau aku Bibi Youngmi, aku akan mencekikmu dengan bantal saat kau tidur."

"Kalau kau Youngmi, aku akan mencekik diriku sendiri dengan bantal!"

Aku merobek bungkus keripik kentang dan menumpahkan semua isinya ke tempat sampah, membiarkan kepingan kentang turun seperti hujan garam. Lalu aku membuang kemasannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan sambil memastikan pintu ruangannya terbuka hanya karena dia lebih suka pintunya tertutup.

Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa darinya selama lebih dari satu jam. Lalu kemudian, saat aku kembali memeriksanya, aku melihat cokelat batangan yang belum di makan sudah berada di tempat sampah.

Dia tidak meminta maaf atas sikapnya. Begitu pula denganku. Tapi, dia bicara padaku seperti bicara dengan seseorang, bukan dengan bawahannya, dan aku merasa menang, karena akhirnya aku menemukan cara untuk menangani Ayah Chanyeol yang kasar.

Anehnya, hubungan baru ini tampaknya bekerja dengan baik di antara kami berdua.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku pergi ke ruang istirahat untuk makan camilan. Kyungsoo memanaskan sesuatu di dalam microwave, dan Sehun tidak henti-hentinya membuntutiku, dia ingin tahu camilan apa yang kubawa.

"Bukan makanan yang akan membuatmu tertarik," ucapku. "Hanya yogurt dan kacang almond."

"Almond dilapisi cokelat?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Uhh... bukan. Almond polos."

"Sial. Serahkan saja padaku."

Aku melemparkan sekantong kacang almond dan mengambil yoghurt-ku dari kulkas.

Sambil mengunyah almond, Sehun bicara, "Lisa menceritakan padaku tentang dr. Kim."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya keinginan Lisa untuk membuktikan dr. Kim sebagai pelakunya sama sepertimu." Dia akhirnya menelan kacang dan minum, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya dengan bijak. "Tapi... tidak ada salahnya untuk membicarakan ini dengan Kak Yixing. Kak Yixing orangnya baik dan tidak pernah mengambil hati masalah pekerjaan, kalau dia tidak setuju, kalian bisa melupakan semuanya."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Kulkas tua bergetar saat aku menutupnya. "Tidak ada bukti, dan aku tidak ingin membuat drama."

"Orang yang mencuri obatlah yang membuat drama. Bukan kau."

"Dan bagaimana kalau pelakunya bukan dia? Aku akan menuduhnya tanpa alasan yang kuat."

"Dan bagaimana kalau memang dia pelakunya? Terus terang saja, aku tidak ingin pasienku dioperasi oleh dokter ahli bedah pecandu narkoba. Lagi pula, dia juga tidak akan tahu kau yang mengatakannya pada Kak Yixing. Pelapor dilindungi, kau tahu itu, kan? Anonim."

"Tidak pernah ada yang anonim di sekitar sini." Aku melirik Kyungsoo, yang sedang menarik makanannya keluar dari microwave. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau jadi aku, Kyungsoo?"

Dia terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. "Aku, eh... entahlah." Dia memegang secangkir cokelat panas, dan mulai mengaduknya dengan cepat. "Mungkin kau seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu pada Kak Yixing."

"Lihat, kan?" ucap Sehun puas.

"Aku masih harus memikirkannya lagi."

"Berpikirlah lebih cepat. Sebelum narkoba keluar dari sistem tubuhnya."

"Baiklah, Ayah," ucapku datar.

Dia mengangguk setuju. "Anak baik."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bibi Youngmi datang berkunjung satu jam kemudian dan membawa dua kotak kue dari Barefoot Contessa. Dia memintaku membawakan sekotak kue ke lantai tempatku bekerja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah merawat Tuan Sungjin, dan dia memberikan padaku sekotak lagi untuk dibawa pulang—untukku dan Chanyeol.

Bibi Youngmi sebenarnya ingin langsung memberikannya pada Chanyeol, tapi kemudian dia teringat bagaimana tingkah anak laki-laki yang tidak ingin menerima pemberian kue dari ibunya, karena merasa malu di hadapan perawat dan teman-temen dokter lainnya.

Sehun langsung memakan setengah kotak kue dan bersikeras aku hanya diperbolehkan untuk makan kue dari kotak kueku sendiri, bukan dari kotak yang Bibi Youngmi berikan di lantai kami. Tapi, dia akan memberiku sebuah kue kalau aku berjanji untuk bicara dengan Kak Yixing. Aku lebih memilih untuk makan kueku sendiri.

Bibi Youngmi menutup pintu kamar Tuan Sungjin, dan aku rasa karena Bibi Youngmi sedang berada di sini, aku bisa terbebas dari Tuan Sungjin untuk sementara waktu.

Aku memeriksa pasienku yang lain sebelum menyadari pesan dari Chanyeol yang belum kubaca. Kemungkinan besar dia hanya bertanya bagaimana aku bisa bertahan dengan ayahnya. Dia mengunjungiku pagi ini sambil membawakanku secangkir kopi, dia terlihat simpatik, kemudian dia datang lagi sambil membawa beberapa potong kue cokelat dari lounge dokter. Aku yakin dia merasa prihatin padaku karena harus berurusan dengan ayahnya sepanjang hari.

Dia hanya berhenti sekali untuk bicara dengan Tuan Sungjin, dan beberapa menit kemudian, dia langsung pergi. Beruntung sekali dia.

Aku menuju ruang istirahat agar bisa membaca pesan. Tidak ada seorang pun di sini, jadi aku duduk di atas meja, dan mengistirahatkan kakiku di salah satu kursinya. Aku benar—Chanyeol hanya bertanya bagaimana kabarku. Aku langsung mengetik jawaban, memeriksa jam di ponselku, menghitung mundur berapa menit lagi aku harus bekerja dan akhirnya bisa tidur-tiduran bersama Chanyeol di sofa. Mungkin nanti aku bisa sedikit mengeluh tentang Tuan Sungjin dan dia akan memijat bahuku.

Ada yang bergetar keras di meja, di dekat microwave, dan ternyata itu adalah ponsel Kyungsoo yang terletak terkelungkup. Pada awalnya, aku mengabaikannya, namun ketika ponsel itu kembali bergetar hanya beberapa saat setelahnya, aku langsung melompat turun dari meja untuk mengambilnya. Aku akan memberi ponsel itu pada Kyungsoo agar dia bisa mengecek pesannya.

Saat aku membalikkan ponsel dan melirik layarnya, sebuah pesan langsung menangkap perhatianku.

 _Halo? Apa kau disana? Kalau mereka tidak mencurigaimu, untuk apa kau mengaku? Jangan bertindak bodoh._ \- Taemin

Aku membacanya sekali, dua kali, dan denyut nadiku otomatis meningkat sepuluh kali lipat. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan narkoba? Apa Kyungsoo yang mengambilnya? Atau mungkin aku hanya bertingkah paranoid dan menarik kesimpulan bodoh.

Aku menatap ponsel di tanganku, kemudian melihat pintu ruang istirahat. Kemudian ponsel lagi. Kemudian pintu lagi.

Sialan.

Aku mengklik pesan, membuka seluruh percakapannya. Layar ponsel bersinar terang, kata-kata muncul dalam sekejap hanya dengan satu sentuhan ringan jariku. Aku membacanya mundur, dimulai dengan pesan terbaru, sampai ke atas. Pesannya menjawab semua pertanyaanku, membungkam pernyataan Lisa.

Pintu ruang istirahat tiba-tiba terbuka, engselnya mencicit, dan aku sangat kaget sampai-sampai ponsel yang kupegang terjatuh ke lantai. Beruntung, ponsel itu dilindungi oleh hardcase-nya.

Kyungsoo membeku, tangannya masih memegang kenop pintu, matanya melebar terpaku pada ponselnya yang jatuh. Dia sepertinya tidak bernapas, tapi begitu juga denganku.

Aku mengambil langkah waspada saat dia membungkuk untuk mengambil ponselnya dari lantai. Dia melihat layarnya, seolah-olah mencari konfirmasi apa yang sedang kulihat barusan, dan kemudian dia menatapku takut-takut.

"Kau membaca pesanku?" tanyanya dengan nada menuduh.

"Kau mencuri pilnya?" tantangku.

Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil bermalas-malasan mengunyah kue. Dia menatap kami berdua dengan alis terangkat. Wajah Kyungsoo berubah merah saat dia berjuang mencari kata-kata.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menangis.

Sehun bergantian melihatku dan Kyungsoo, kue menggantung di udara, di dekat bibirnya, matanya melebar panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanyanya padaku, suaranya terdengar tidak nyaman. Dia benar-benar kebingungan saat melihat isak tangis perempuan.

Kyungsoo mulai mengusap matanya, berusaha untuk berbicara, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

Aku beralih ke Sehun dan berkata, "Aku rasa kami berdua perlu bicara sebentar, Sehun."

Sehun tidak butuh diberitahu dua kali sebelum akhirnya melesat keluar dari ruangan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan mencoba untuk mengikuti Sehun, "Aku tidak bisa—"

Aku beranjak dan memblokir jalannya, menghalangi pintu keluar. Dia lebih pendek dariku, kalau dia melawan, aku bisa menahannya dengan mudah.

"Kita harus bicara, Kyungsoo," ucapku tegas. "Kau mengambil obatnya? Kau?" Saat dia tidak menjawab, aku melempar tanganku dan berseru, "Setidaknya katakan padaku alasannya!"

"Aku harus melakukannya! Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Kau benar, aku mungkin tidak akan mengerti. Lain kali, curi pakai namamu sendiri," ucapku kasar.

Aku bisa melihat kesakitan di matanya, tapi sekarang aku tidak peduli. Aku marah—marah besar—terhadap apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Tindakannya hampir mengorbankan pekerjaanku, karirku, dan mungkin hubunganku dengan Chanyeol.

Karena, dokter mana yang ingin tetap berhubungan dengan seorang perawat yang telah kehilangan lisensinya karena mencuri narkotika? Itu ketakutan yang tidak mungkin bisa kuhadapi.

Kyungsoo kembali mencoba untuk kabur, tapi aku kembali memblokir jalannya.

"Aku harap kau punya rencana untuk mengaku pada Kak Yixing saat kau berjalan keluar dari sini."

Kyungsoo cemberut dan berkata, "Untuk apa? Kau juga tidak mendapat masalah, kan, selama ini." Meskipun air mata masih menetes, tapi sudah jelas kemarahan menggantikan histeria awal.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama akan terjadi padamu sekarang."

Dia menatapku, wajahnya yang basah sudah mulai terkendali, matanya terlihat dingin. Tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir dia sedang mencoba untuk menyangkal perbuatannya. Apa hasil tes narkobanya beberapa hari yang lalu negatif? Apa dia sedang teler sekarang?

Ponsel masih di tangannya. Aku mempertimbangkan seberapa sulit untuk merebut ponsel itu dari tangannya, dan menahannya sampai dia mau mengakui semuanya. Atau, kalau perlu, menyerahkan ponsel itu sebagai barang bukti. Aku melakukan kesalahan bodoh. Aku seharusnya langsung mengambil ponsel itu sebelum dia sempat mengambilnya, tapi aku sangat kaget, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kau tahu, aku rasa aku selalu bersikap baik padamu," ucapku, berusaha membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Aku membelamu. Bahkan di hari keduaku bekerja di sini."

"Ya, dan itu juga memberimu keuntungan, kan?" ucapnya sambil mendengus, mungkin dia sedang berpikir tentang hubunganku dengan Chanyeol sekarang.

Aku dihadapkan dengan musuh dalam selimut.

Dia cepat-cepat menyeka hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya dan dengan sedih berkata, "Tapi, ya, kau memang baik padaku. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencelakakanmu."

Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan semua ucapannya. Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku. Dan apa yang dia lakukan sama saja dengan mencelakakanku.

Aku masih menimbang-nimbang pilihanku. Akhirnya aku menjulurkan tangan dan berkata, "Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?"

Matanya melebar, cengkeraman pada ponselnya semakin erat. "Apa? Tidak boleh."

"Hanya sampai kau menghubungi Kak Yixing saja."

"Aku bisa menghubungi Kak Yixing tanpa harus memberikan ponselku padamu."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Maaf, tapi tidak bisa menyerahkan ponselku padamu."

"Baiklah, aku akan meneleponnya sekarang. Dan kau bisa memberitahu Kak Yixing semuanya." Aku menarik ponselku sendiri dari saku dan mencari nomor telepon Kak Yixing.

Kyungsoo berdiri termenung, tidak bergerak sama sekali, dan saat Kak Yixing menjawab, aku langsung mengaktifkan speakerphone.

"Halo," jawab Kak Yixing, suaranya memenuhi ruangan kecil ini.

Suara angin mengikuti ucapannya, mungkin dia sedang menyetir—jam kerjanya sudah berakhir lebih dari satu jam yang lalu.

"Hei, Kak Yixing, ini Baekhyun. Kyungsoo ada di sini, dan dia ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Aku mendorong ponsel ke arah Kyungsoo, mendesaknya—tidak, menuntutnya—untuk segera mengaku. Dia mengambil ponselku dengan tangan gemetaran, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, tapi adrenalinku mengalir terlalu kencang untuk merasakan simpati sedikit pun.

Dengan suara gemetaran dan air mata bercucuran, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengakui segalanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **to be continued**


	27. Chapter 26

**.**

 **© mybluesky**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau benar." Aku melemparkan tas dan dompet, lalu mulai mengosongkan kantong jaketku yang penuh dengan pulpen, gunting dan selotip.

Chanyeol masih mengenakan scrub-nya, dia pulang sedikit lebih awal dariku, dan sekarang dia menatapku kebingungan. "Benar tentang apa?"

"Pelakunya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mengambil obatnya." Aku melepaskan stetoskop dari leherku dan menaruhnya ke dalam tas, kemudian duduk di sofa, di samping Chanyeol. Harga diriku sedikit hancur sekarang, tapi aku tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Inilah yang akan dirasakan Chanyeol kalau tuduhanku benar.

Tapi, aku salah. Sedikit pun tidak benar.

Apa aku benar-benar menuduh dr. Kim hanya karena cemburu? Kedengarannya masuk akal sekarang.

Tapi, yang membuatku lega adalah Chanyeol tidak mengatakan "aku bilang juga apa," atau membuatku merasa bersalah. Sebaliknya, kekagetan yang dia rasakan seperti menyalakan api di wajahnya, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

"Kau serius? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. "Apa dia mengaku?"

"Aku memeriksa ponselnya," ucapku tanpa rasa bersalah dan mengabaikan kerutan alis Chanyeol. "Dia mengirimkan pesan pada pacarnya. Mereka membicarakan obat itu. Dan kemudian dia memergokiku sedang membaca pesannya dan aku berhadapan dengannya."

"Kenapa kau memeriksa ponselnya? Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau akan mencurigainya."

"Aku memang tidak mencurigainya."

Aku menceritakan semua detail pada Chanyeol, mulai dari awal ketika ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi sampai pengakuannya pada Kak Yixing lewat ponselku. Kak Yixing langsung berbalik arah, dan sampai ke rumah sakit lima belas menit kemudian dan langsung menyuruh Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangannya. Kyungsoo pulang lebih awal, dia menangis terisak-isak. Sehun, Bibi Heechul dan aku harus membagi dan merawat pasiennya hingga akhir shift.

"Selesai," ucapku akhirnya dan mencondongkan tubuhku untuk mencuri ciuman dari Chanyeol sebelum berdiri dari sofa, "Aku mau mandi. Sehun mengajakku minum di rumahnya lagi, dan aku rasa sebaiknya kita ke sana." Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, aku setidaknya butuh lima botol alkohol sekarang.

"Baiklah, tapi besok aku harus bekerja," ucap Chanyeol, dia kemudian berdiri dan mengikutiku ke kamar mandi.

Dia melepas pakaiannya selagi aku juga melepaskan pakaianku, dan aku diam-diam memerhatikannya lewat cermin. Dia memergokiku dan tersenyum miring, dan aku berusaha menyembunyikan pipiku yang memerah.

"Itu berarti kau ditunjuk sebagai sopir pribadiku." Aku berhasil mengerlingkan tatapanku dari tubuh telanjangnya saat bicara, dan memfokuskan perhatianku pada suhu air.

"Ditunjuk sebagai sopir, hah?" ucapnya saat aku berjalan ke bawah shower. "Apa hanya itu keahlianku?"

"Sebenarnya masih banyak," jawabku menggodanya.

Aku berdiri di bawah shower menunggu Chanyeol dan membiarkan air hangat menimpa bahu dan rambutku, aku mendesah lega karena perlahan semua kekhawatiranku mulai menghilang.

Chanyeol mendekatiku dari belakang, dan tubuh kami nyaris bersentuhan saat dia mencium lembut leherku.

Aku mengerang pelan dan bersandar ke dadanya.

"Aku ikut senang, Sayang," gumamnya pelan di telingaku.

Aku berbalik dan memeluk lehernya, menekan dadaku di dadanya. Dia tersenyum padaku, kemudian menempatkan ciuman hangat di bibirku.

"Aku juga," ucapku di sela-sela ciuman kami. Aku tahu dia akan terus bersamaku walau apapun yang akan terjadi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kami sampai di rumah Sehun pukul sembilan lebih seperempat malam. Lingkungan tempat tinggalnya sangat tenang, lampu jalan bersinar dengan terang, dan lampu yang bercahaya kekuningan keluar melalui jendela rumah Sehun. Dari luar, orang lain akan mengira rumah ini adalah milik pasangan tua. Tidak akan ada orang yang menyangka ini adalah rumah Sehun, seorang perawat laki-laki bermulut besar, bersikap urakan dan memiliki semangat seperti tentara yang siap untuk berperang.

Saat kami berjalan ke pintu samping, musik langsung terdengar samar. Sambil bercanda, aku mengingatkan kembali pada Chanyeol, kalau rumah ini adalah tempat pertama kalinya aku menggodanya dengan payudaraku.

"Menggodaku?" tanyanya geli. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi dengan bra itu?"

"Hmm? Oh, itu eh... aku rasa masih ada di apartemenku, di suatu tempat," ucapku mengelak, aku tidak ingin mengatakan padanya aku telah menghancurkan bra itu secepat yang kubisa.

Aku tidak akan pernah memakai hal yang memalukan seperti itu lagi, apalagi dia akan melihatnya. Sekarang koleksi bra-ku sudah lumayan bagus, semuanya berenda dengan kawat menyakitkan yang menusuk tulang rusukku, tapi semuanya memberikanku belahan dada yang menakjubkan. Jadi, untuk apa aku mengeluh?

"Apa kita harus mengetuk atau langsung masuk saja?" tanyaku, cepat-cepat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Musik terdengar semakin keras di depan pintu, dan aku yakin mereka tidak akan mendengar suara ketukan kami.

"Langsung masuk saja." Chanyeol mendorong pintu sampai terbuka, dan kami berdua langsung berjalan menuju dapur.

Berbagai macam botol minuman beralkohol terletak di atas meja saat ini tanpa pengawasan. Suara musik terdengar dari arah ruang tengah.

Di sana sudah ada Taehyung, Lisa, Seulgi, Daehyun, Kasper dan seorang pria yang tidak kukenal. Di ujung salah satu sofa, duduklah Sehun, dan di sisinya, duduk Luhan yang mengenakan jaket kulit elegan.

Luhan duduk dengan kaku. Aku pikir dia dan Sehun tidak lagi dekat, tapi hubungan mereka selalu berubah secepat kilat, sampai-sampai aku kesulitan untuk mengikuti arahnya. Dan Sehun juga tidak pernah benar-benar mengaku tentang hubungan mereka. Yang terakhir kudengar, Luhan sedang dekat dengan pria lain.

Mungkin Luhan masih dekat dengan pria itu, tapi lututnya menyentuh lutut Sehun, dan ini membuatku semakin bertanya-tanya.

Mata Luhan menyala saat melihat kami, dan aku rasa itu mungkin karena Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang benar-benar dikenalnya di sini. Kami menyapa semua orang, dan Sehun berdiri untuk membuatkanku minuman perayaan dan mengumumkan pada semua orang aku berhasil menangani pencuri obat seorang diri.

Aku memukul lengannya untuk menyuruhnya diam. Kyungsoo mungkin pulang lebih awal hari ini, tapi itu bukan berarti dia pergi untuk selamanya, dan sekalipun dia memang benar-benar dipecat, aku rasa Sehun kurang berperasaan karena membuat perayaan seperti itu.

"Apa?" ucapnya membela diri. "Kau berhasil menyingkirkan seorang pencuri obat."

"Oh, Tuhan, Baekhyun," ucap Lisa berjalan mengikuti kami ke dapur. "Aku tidak percaya dia pelakunya."

"Tenang, Lisa," aku menyuruhnya diam, tiba-tiba merasa kewalahan dengan perhatian lebih yang kuterima saat ini.

Kejadian itu baru lewat tiga jam, tapi rupanya Sehun sudah selesai bergosip ria tentang kejadian tadi di seluruh rumah sakit.

"Kita bahkan tidak tahu untuk apa dia mengambilnya."

"Tenang katamu? Aku kasihan padamu, Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kalau itu terjadi padaku. Tapi, aku rasa aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan."

Lisa terlalu bersemangat. Aku mengambil gelasku dari Sehun dan langsung meminumnya di sana—aku hampir tersedak, karena aku rasa aku baru saja mencicipi minuman 100% alkohol—dan kemudian aku kembali ke ruang tengah, aku melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang berdiskusi tentang salah seorang pasien mereka.

Lisa, Seulgi dan aku mengobrol tentang pekerjaan kami, dan kemudian Seulgi menceritakan sebuah restoran yang menghidangkan makanan fantastis yang belum pernah aku dan Lisa kunjungi. Kami sepakat untuk segera pergi ke sana bersama, karena sudah terlalu lama kami tidak nongkrong.

Aku kembali membuat minuman saat Daehyun dan Kasper memulai turnamen Xbox, keduanya duduk di karpet usang Sehun yang kotor. Luhan bertanya padaku bagaimana perasaanku, dan kami mulai berbicara tentang Ayah Chanyeol.

"Kau yang menjadi perawatnya?" dengusnya tidak percaya. "Itu bagus. Apa kau sudah memberinya neraka kiriman dari kami semua?"

Aku tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan perasaan kagetku. "Kau tidak menyukainya?" Lagi pula, Luhan seorang dokter. Aku kira mereka akur karena memiliki profesi yang sama.

"Menyukainya?" Dia terlihat bingung. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Um... tidak. Tapi, dia sedikit membuatku merasa sengsara karena menjadi perawat."

"Tepat sekali. Aku tidak bisa menoleransi orang seperti itu," ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu, ibuku seorang perawat. Dia sudah berusia enam puluh dua tahun dan masih menjadi salah seorang perawat terbaik yang pernah ada."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku heran. "Apa pekerjaan ayahmu?"

"Ayah tiriku seorang akuntan. Ayah kandungku meninggalkan kami saat aku berusia tiga tahun, jadi ibuku membesarkanku dan adikku sendirian. Ibuku bekerja dan pergi ke sekolah saat hamil adikku." Kebanggaan jelas terdengar dalam suaranya.

"Apa ibumu juga bekerja di Rumah Sakit Pusat Gyeonggi?" tanyaku sambil membayangkan apa aku pernah melihat ibunya di suatu tempat tanpa menyadarinya.

"Tidak, ibuku tinggal di Beijing. Aku berasal dari sana."

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku penasaran. "Apa kau memang sudah bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter dari dulu?"

Dia berlama-lama menyesap minumannya. "Ya, aku rasa begitu," jawabnya. "Tapi, waktu aku masih kecil, aku sempat berpikir untuk menjadi seorang perawat, tapi setelah aku bilang pada ibuku aku tertarik untuk menjadi dokter, Ibu kemudian mendorongku untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke sekolah kedokteran setelah itu. Aku pikir, Ibu selalu punya ketakutkan aku akan berakhir sepertinya... ditinggal sendirian dan berjuang untuk membesarkan anak-anak. Tapi, itu konyol, ibuku berhasil melakukan semuanya dengan sempurna. Dan lagi pula, aku juga tidak pernah ingin punya anak." Dia mengerutkan hidungnya saat meneguk habis minumannya.

Sehun duduk di sampingnya, di sofa, sekali lagi dia tidak menyentuh Luhan, kecuali lutut mereka yang saling bersinggungan. Chanyeol duduk di sebelahku dan meraih tanganku, memilinkan jari-jariku dengan jari-jarinya. Keduanya baru saja kembali dari dapur, dan Sehun mengganti gelas Luhan dengan gelas baru yang penuh dengan minuman. Luhan menerimanya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Agak sedikit aneh melihat mereka. Mereka hanya diam, tidak pernah bicara satu sama lain, hanya ada sedikit kecanggungan yang meliputi keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Seperti mereka ingin duduk lebih dekat, tapi menolak untuk melakukannya. Seperti Sehun ingin memegang tangan Luhan, tapi dia menahan dirinya sendiri.

Aku penasaran apa Sehun tahu Ibu Luhan adalah seorang perawat—Luhan menghargai perawat.

Aku minum segelas lagi dan kemudian pamit ke kamar mandi. Ada seseorang yang sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi, di lorong. Aku tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju kamar Sehun, aku mabuk dan harus segera ke kamar mandi, apapun yang terjadi.

Setelah selesai, aku membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan sejenak bersandar di kusen pintu untuk menenangkan kepalaku.

Sebuah kurikulum bertuliskan Universitas Suwon terletak di meja, di samping tempat tidurnya, dan logo Sekolah Keperawatan menarik perhatianku, membawaku berjalan mendekat.

Aku mencoba untuk menyingkirkan batinku yang selalu ingin campur, tapi rasanya aku bisa sedikit mengintip, melihat apa kurikulum itu sesuai dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku atau tidak, dan aku tidak pernah membicarakan ini dengan Sehun atau siapa pun juga. Aku bisa berpura-pura tidak pernah melihat kurikulum ini sama sekali dan menunggu dengan sabar sampai dia siap untuk menceritakan rencananya.

Aku berjalan semakin dekat, sampai aku bisa membaca surat lamaran dan menjulurkan leherku agar aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Surat lamaran ini ditujuan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di program keperawatan praktisi. Aku tahu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku melompat kaget saat mendengar suara Sehun, dan langsung berbalik untuk melihatnya. Dia berjalan ke tempatku berdiri dan mengambil kurikulum dari meja. Selama beberapa saat, aku khawatir dia akan membuangnya, tapi ternyata dia hanya membuka laci mejanya dan menempatkan semua kertas-kertas itu di dalamnya.

"Apa itu sama dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku?" tanyaku, berusaha menahan senyum.

"Itu bukan apa-apa."

"Selamat! Aku sangat senang. Walaupun aku masih merasa itu tidak terlalu penting, tapi aku tahu itu akan membuatmu lebih bahagia di kemudian hari."

"Terlalu cepat untuk mengucapkan selamat padaku," omelnya. "Aku bahkan belum diterima. Dan aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu kalau kau tidak memberitahu siapapun, karena itu belum terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja itu akan terjadi."

Dia berbalik menatapku, mata birunya menatapku serius. "Dengar... aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu kalau aku ditolak, oke?"

Aku mengerti ini, dia sebenarnya tidak akan peduli dengan ucapan orang lain.

Kecuali ucapan Luhan.

"Rahasiamu aman bersamaku," aku berjanji, berpura-pura meretsleting bibirku. "Tapi, saat kau diterima nanti, kita harus mengadakan pesta!"

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Baekhyun," gumamnya dan berjalan melewatiku menuju kamar mandi.

Aku tahu dia meragukan dirinya saat ini, tapi dia menyembunyikannya dengan hati-hati di balik ekspresi kesal dan sepasang bahu yang lurus. Kalau aku tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, aku akan berpikir dia hanya bersikap biasa, dan marah-marah sendiri.

"Sekarang keluar dari kamarku dan berhenti memeriksa barang-barangku."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kyungsoo sudah secara resmi dipecat. Hal itu sebenarnya tidak pernah diumumkan, dan Kak Yixing menolak membicarakannya, tapi aku mendengar kabar burung dan Kyungsoo sudah seminggu tidak bekerja, aku cukup yakin berita itu benar.

Suasana tidak terlalu berbeda setelah kepergiannya. Aku pikir aku akan merasa berbeda—lebih bahagia, mungkin—karena namaku sudah bersih, tapi aku kembali memutar ulang percakapanku dengan Kyungsoo dan mencoba untuk melihat tanda-tanda dia seorang pecandu narkoba.

Chanyeol pikir tanda-tanda itu sudah jelas, tapi aku rasa Chanyeol memang tidak pernah menyukainya. Tapi, mungkin saja dia benar, terutama saat dia bertanya apa Kyungsoo selalu bekerja lembur atau tidak dan apa pasiennya selalu mengeluh tentang rasa sakit yang dideritanya tidak kunjung berhenti.

Kyungsoo memang sering lembur, tapi aku rasa tidak ada seorang pun pasiennya yang terlalu banyak mengeluh tentang rasa sakit. Dan ya, Kyungsoo juga menangis, tapi itu karena Chanyeol bertindak kelewatan hari itu.

Aku mendapat semua jawaban pertanyaanku seminggu kemudian, di hari penerimaan gaji.

Aku sudah bekerja selama tiga jam saat aku tiba-tiba menyadari ponselku tertinggal di mobil. Hari ini aku tidak memarkir mobilku di garasi, tapi di tempat parkir terbuka di belakang, melewati kantor personalia. Aku lebih suka parkir di sini meskipun harus berjalan lebih jauh, karena biasanya jalanan menuju parkir di garasi lebih sering macet.

Setelah mengambil ponsel, aku langsung keluar dari mobil. Dan kemudian aku nyaris bertabrakan dengan Kyungsoo saat aku berjalan melewati kantor personalia.

Dia bingung melihatku. Dia menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya dua kali, lalu memasukan amplop gaji ke dalam tasnya dan berpaling. Aku memerhatikannya, dia terlihat sehat, tidak seperti pecandu yang terlihat kurang tidur dan kurang makan.

Saat aku berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke rumah sakit, suaranya membuatku berhenti berjalan.

"Aku minta maaf."

Aku berhenti sejenak. Ada jarak beberapa meter di antara kami sekarang, tapi dia menatap ke arahku, wajahnya sedikit gelisah.

"Apa?"

"Aku seharusnya tidak mengambil obat-obatan itu di bawah namamu," jelasnya. "Tapi, aku melihat kesempatan dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Aku tidak mengerti..." ucapku ragu. Kau punya pilihan. Kau selalu punya pilihan.

"Aku tidak berharap kau akan mengerti!" serunya putus asa. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, kau tidak tahu apa yang kuhadapi! Yang kau lakukan hanyalah menilaiku, dan itu tidak akan mengubah apa-apa. Aku orang baik!" Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri saat mengucapkan pernyataan terakhir, mengulangi maksudnya.

Dia berbalik pergi sebelum aku bisa jawaban, dan aku menyadari mungkin aku tidak akan pernah tahu pasti kenapa dia mengambil obatnya. Tapi, aku yakin obat-obatan itu bukan untuknya, dia memikul beban yang lebih besar di bahunya daripada yang kami sadari.

Aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk mengenalnya, untuk benar-benar mengenalnya, dan aku juga tidak mengerti apa sikapku ini termasuk sikap baik atau tidak. Aku juga tidak akan pernah mengetahui beban apa yang sedang dipikulnya. Dan mungkin dia lebih suka seperti ini.

Aku ingin melihatnya pergi dengan ketidakpedulian. Aku ingin merasa senang karena sudah terbebas darinya. Aku ingin mengadakan pesta dan merayakannya seperti Sehun.

Tapi, dia sekarang pengangguran dan menderita, dan aku hanya ingin untuk tidak merasa kasihan padanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aku terlalu banyak berpikir di minggu-minggu berikutnya.

Sebagian besar ini tentang hubungan yang kujalani dengan Chanyeol. Saat aku pindah ke sini dari Seoul, aku merasa khawatir saat mendefinisikan jati diriku. Aku ingin melajang, independen, dan menemukan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, bukan dari refleksi diri yang disebabkan karena ketergantunganku pada orang lain. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan jati diriku sendiri karena seorang pria.

Aku telah melakukan kesalahan itu sekali, dan untuk beberapa saat aku menganggap waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama mantan kekasihku sudah terbuang percuma. Tapi, itulah yang membawaku ke tempatku hari ini—itulah yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini, yang mendefinisikan keputusanku dan membimbingku untuk mengambil kendali dalam hidupku. Itu yang membawaku ke Gyeonggi, pada Chanyeol. Itu juga yang memaksaku untuk mengevaluasi diri dan menemukan apa yang membuatku bahagia.

'Kebebasan' total tidak membuatku bahagia. 'Kebebasan' karena melajang, menjalani setiap hari sendirian, tidak membawa kebahagiaan bagiku.

Berbagi hidup dengan belahan jiwakulah yang membuatku bahagia.

Aku sadar dia akan berada di sana untuk mendukungku, memegang tanganku saat aku merasa ragu atau berdebat denganku saat aku butuh perspektif.

Aku sadar dia tidak akan menghakimiku karena kesalahanku dan dia akan belajar bersamaku, tumbuh bersamaku, dan membimbingku.

Aku sadar dia akan berada di sana saat aku tertidur dan selalu berada di sampingku saat aku terbangun. Bahkan saat kami bertengkar, bahkan saat dia membuatku marah, aku tahu aku tidak akan mau mengubah apapun di antara kami.

Aku tidak merasa tersesat. Aku merasa ditemukan, diisi, seolah Chanyeol telah membantuku mencapai potensi penuhku sebagai seorang manusia, dia bukan seseorang yang menghalang-halangiku untuk menemukan jalan. Dulu mungkin aku belum siap dan waktunya mungkin belum tepat, tapi hidup tetap terus berjalan.

Aku belum mendengar kabar apapun dari Joonmyun setelah dia meneleponku waktu itu. Aku bicara dengan Wendy sekali dan dia bilang sepertinya Joonmyun sudah benar-benar bisa melanjutkan hidupnya. Dia bahkan hampir tidak ingat pernah meleponku. Dan aku senang mendengar kabar itu, karena Joonmyun adalah bagian dari hidupku yang terdahulu dan aku tidak mau lagi memikirkannya.

Aku kemudian berpikir tentang dr. Kim. Chanyeol tidak pernah membicarakannya lagi, dan sejauh yang kutahu hubungan pertemanan mereka semakin menyusut. Mereka saling tersenyum sopan di lorong saat bertemu, dan saling menjaga jarak. Aku pikir Chanyeol masih merasa bersalah tentang malam di saat dr. Kim mengantarnya pulang, terutama saat aku akhirnya menjelaskan padanya, bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, itu seperti Joonmyun mengantarku pulang saat aku mabuk di bar. Dia terlihat tidak senang dengan skenario itu, dan kami tidak pernah membahasnya lagi.

Aku merasa tidak enak, tapi membayangkannya berteman akrab dengan dr. Kim, saling tertawa dan bahkan mungkin tanpa sadar saling menggoda, membuatku merasa jauh lebih buruk.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aku sedang duduk di belakang komputer, di stasiun perawat, sambil mencari hasil laboratorium. Saat dr. Kim lewat, dan menghilang ke dalam ruang dikte, aku bereaksi tanpa berpikir, aku berdiri tanpa ragu-ragu dan mengikutinya ke dalam.

Dia sedang membuka grafik pasien yang dibawanya masuk saat aku membuka pintu. Dia berbalik sebentar dan tersenyum kecil, kemudian kembali membolak-balik halaman grafik.

"Baekhyun," sapanya sopan lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya

Aku berdiri di sana sejenak sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan di sini. Apa rencanaku? Karena semuanya tiba-tiba kosong.

Aku berdeham. "Dr... Kim." Aku memanggilnya dengan formal, menyoroti hambatan emosional di antara kami.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Aku melihat ke arah wastafel, bertanya-tanya apa aku sebaiknya berpura-pura datang untuk mencuci tangan saja. Dr. Kim membalik halaman ke bagian X-ray dan mulai membaca laporan CT-scan seolah-olah aku tidak ada di sini.

"Sebenarnya, uh, yeah, ada." Aku tidak mau berepot-repot duduk karena aku tidak ingin ini menjadi percapakan yang panjang lebar. "Aku ingin bilang aku minta maaf."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku rasa aku tidak selalu berpikir tentang hal yang baik tentangmu. Dan... dan kau tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa padaku... ya, selain menyindir kau masih menyukai Chanyeol..."

"Chanyeol seorang pria yang hebat," ucapnya santai, matanya masih terpaku pada grafik di depannya. "Hanya gadis bodoh yang tidak menyukainya."

"Benar."

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, Baekhyun."

"Aku ingin menyukaimu. Untuk Chanyeol."

Dia menatapku dari balik bahunya. "Untuk apa kau membuang-buang waktumu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku tidak membuang-buang waktuku. Ini hanya... kau ingat ketika seseorang mencuri obat di bawah namaku? Aku pikir itu kau. Aku tidak punya alasan yang kuat untuk berpikir begitu, aku rasa aku hanya bersikap jahat. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi orang seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, aku bisa mengerti kalau dua orang lawan jenis bisa berteman baik tanpa terlibat romantisme. Dan kalau kau senang berteman dengan Chanyeol—" aku menekankan kata berteman, "—sebanyak dia menikmati persahabatanmu, aku akan mencoba untuk memahami dan berusaha untuk tidak keberatan. Jadi, ya... itu sebabnya aku ingin menyukaimu. Kecuali kau ingin mencurinya dariku atau melakukan hal semacam itu, dalam hal ini aku akan terus membencimu."

Dr. Kim benar-benar berbalik sekarang, dia bersandar di kursinya dan menyilangkan lengannya. Dia menatapku tajam. "Apa kau serius sekarang?"

Aku tidak yakin apa aku harus merasa terhina atau tidak. "Ya."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?"

"Aku mencintainya."

"Baiklah." Dia tersenyum, dan menyentuh rambut panjangnya yang sempurna. Kulitnya terlihat bercahaya di bawah sinar lampu, dan aku sudah lama menyadari dia benar-benar seorang wanita cantik. Tapi, aku tidak lagi merasa terancam karena ini. "Aku senang dia bersama dengan seseorang yang mencintainya dan mau melakukan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang. Karena tidak semua orang mau melakukan ini."

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Aku akan makan siang setelah ini. Apa kau... entahlah, apa kau mau bergabung denganku?"

Pertanyaannya terdengar canggung, tapi aku tetap merasa lega.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawabku, ketegangan yang kurasakan sudah mulai berkurang.

Kami makan di kantin. Percakapan kami masih terasa dipaksakan dan tegang, tapi dengan keberadaan orang lain di sekitar kami, masing-masing mereka terlibat dalam diskusinya sendiri, keheningan di antara kami tidak terasa begitu menyesakkan. Ini tidak nyaman, tapi aku masih bisa menahannya.

Sesaat kami hanya berbicara tentang makanan. Ikanku dipanggang sampai benar-benar kering, dan aku membuat catatan pribadi dalam otakku sendiri, aku tidak akan pernah lagi memesannya. Dr. Kim memesan semangkuk salad dan minyak terlihat berkilauan dengan menjijikan di atasnya.

Kami kemudian berbicara tentang dr. Shin. Dr. Kim ternyata juga tidak menyukainya.

Akhirnya, kami menetap pada pembicaraan cuaca.

Chanyeol tidak pernah muncul dalam percakapan kami.

Saat kami berpisah, aku belum merasa benar-benar puas. Aku tidak merasa sudah membuat banyak perubahan dalam hubungan kami, dan aku tidak begitu yakin arah pemikiranku akan berbeda tentang dr. Kim mulai dari sekarang. Tapi sekarang, setidaknya, kami punya alasan untuk berdamai. Dia tahu dia bisa berbicara dengan Chanyeol di tempat kerja tanpa harus merasa khawatir aku akan mengintainya dalam kegelapan sambil memegang pisau bedah berkarat dan jarum suntik penuh racun.

Sebulan kemudian, Lisa menghentikanku di ruang istirahat saat aku akan kembali ke stasiun perawat.

"Apa kau sudah dengar kabar terbaru?" tanyanya penuh semangat.

"Belum, memangnya ada apa?"

"Dr. Shin tidak lagi bekerja di sini. Aku dengar lisensi medisnya sedang dievaluasi."

"Apa?" Aku menyeringai lebar, kegembiraan tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahku. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia terlalu sering mengganggu orang lain? Mencoba membunuh pasien lain?" aku harap komentarku ini memang hanya sekedar gurauan.

"Keduanya. Ya, begitulah," jawabnya santai. "Ternyata, dia berdebat dengan salah seorang staf saat melakukan operasi. Dokter gila itu akan mengoperasi lengan kanan pasien, padahal yang harus dioperasi adalah tangan kirinya! Bisakah kau memercayainya?"

Ya, aku bisa memercayainya. Aku hanya kecewa dia tidak langsung dipecat, dan dia harus kembali melakukan kesalahan besar lain sebelum administrasi rumah sakit membuka mata mereka dan mengambil tindakan.

Lisa hanya menggeleng. "Setidaknya dia sudah pergi sekarang. Ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan."

Aku meletakkan barang-barangku di loker dan mengikuti Lisa ke stasiun perawat. Sehun sedang mengorientasi seorang pendatang baru untuk menggantikan Kyungsoo, dia seorang wanita berusia akhir dua puluhan yang sedikit-banyak mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri: dia pindah ke sini dari Busan setelah perceraiannya, dan dia punya seorang anak perempuan berusia tiga tahun. Dia datang ke sini untuk mencari apa yang kucari—kemerdekaan, kebebasan. Sebuah kehidupan baru.

Daehyun telah merayunya dua kali. Dan dia selalu tersipu malu saat berbicara dengan Daehyun, tapi saat aku bertanya tentang hal itu, dia bilang dia belum siap untuk memulai hubungan baru.

"Aku baru saja menetap di sini," ucapnya memberitahuku. "Selain itu, aku rasa aku lebih senang melajang. Sekarang aku bisa melihat dan merasakan semuanya dengan lebih jelas. Ditambah lagi, tidak ada seorangpun yang menungguku pulang selain anakku. Aku merasa damai dan tenang," simpulnya sambil melamun.

Aku tidak membantahnya, karena aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama pada suatu titik tertentu. Tapi, kau tidak selalu bisa memilih jalan kehidupanmu sendiri. Semua hal terjadi karena suatu alasan, sekalipun kau sendirilah yang harus mencari sendiri apa alasannya.

Hidup ini tidak terduga, jarang berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Namun, kalau kau membuka hati dan pikiranmu, kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang mulia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **FIN**


	28. Chapter 27: Epilogue - 5 Years Gone By

**.**

 **© mybluesky**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau mau es lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Aku rasa kau butuh es lagi. Keningmu mengkilap karena berkeringat."

"Oh, Tuhan, Lisa. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Jangan rewel, aku hanya berusaha untuk membantumu."

"Sayang..." aku merengek. "Suruh dia berhenti. Oh, Tuhan, tolong buat dia berhenti."

"Lisa," nada suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti peringatan, dia berdiri si samping kananku, dan mereka berdua berargumen pelan dan berakhir dengan Lisa menatap kami berdua dengan tajam. Aku tidak keberatan, karena setidaknya dia tidak bicara lagi.

"Aku yakin kalau Youngmi uisanim mengira Baekhyun butuh es lagi, mereka akan membawakannya es," ucap ibuku menenangkan dari seberang ruangan.

Ibu duduk di kursi kayu, dan kulitnya terlihat gelap karena terlalu sering berjemur.

"Tentu saja mereka akan membawakan Baekhyun es lagi," ujar ayahku setuju.

Ayah berdiri di dekat dinding, terlalu cemas untuk duduk, dan memeriksa arlojinya untuk yang keseribu kali. "Di mana Youngmi-ssi?" Mata ayahku memindai ruangan, seolah-olah mengharapkan Ibu Youngmi tiba-tiba keluar dari bayangan. Kemudian ayahku melihat Chanyeol. "Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah kembali sekarang?"

"Perawat akan menghubungi ibuku saat Baekhyun sudah siap," jelas Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak tiba di sini tepat waktu? Apa perawat itu tahu bagaimana caranya melahirkan bayi?"

"Ayah, semuanya aman terkendali," ucapku lelah. "Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Istri atasanku melahirkan di dalam mobil, Baekhyun. Bayinya keluar begitu saja seperti pressure cooker. Tentu saja aku khawatir."

"Donghae!" Ibuku terlihat tersinggung, "Chanyeol dan Lisa ada di sini. Mereka berdua dokter dan perawat, mereka tidak akan pernah membiarkan Baekhyun menjadi pressure cooker."

"Terima kasih, Ibu."

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah kita harus siap sedia untuk kemungkinan terburuk," ucap Ayah mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Ayah dan Ibu mulai bertengkar, seperti dulu, dan Lisa menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dengan cepat di lantai, ini salah satu kebiasaannya yang membuatku jengkel setengah mati.

Chanyeol mengusap tangan dan lenganku, hati-hati menghindari infus, dan berbisik di telingaku, "Aku bisa menyuruh mereka keluar kalau kau mau."

Chanyeol sudah seperti ini sejak masa kehamilanku: dia penuh perhatian dan bijaksana, selalu memastikan kebutuhanku terpenuhi, selalu memastikan aku tidak pernah membawa barang yang terlalu berat atau berdiri terlalu lama.

Aku ingin bekerja sampai tanggal jatuh tempo, dan tidak mengindahkan protes dari Chanyeol, tapi memasuki bulan ketujuh, Ibu Youngmi memihak pada Chanyeol dan aku tidak diperbolehkan bekerja.

Ibu Youngmi tetap menjadi dokterku. Aku mencoba untuk beralih ke tempat praktek dokter lain, tapi aku selalu bermimpi dengan tempat prakteknya—air terjun yang keluar dari dinding, musik yang menenangkan, dan kopi yang nikmat—dan aku sadar aku tidak bisa berpisah dari tempat itu.

Saat aku mencoba untuk membuat janji dengan dr. Yoon, entah bagaimana caranya file-ku dipegang oleh Ibu Youngmi, aku rasa Ibu Youngmi meminta dr. Yoon untuk menjadikanku sebagai pasiennya, dan aku masih merasa canggung setiap kali dia memeriksaku.

Aku tidak sampai hati menolaknya. Terutama sejak kehamilanku, Ibu Youngmi menangis bahagia. Dia begitu bersemangat memikirkan cucunya.

Aku kira ucapan Lisa dulu menjadi kenyataan. Setidaknya, sekarang aku tidak harus memilih antara membiarkan Ibu Youngmi atau ibuku yang ikut masuk ke ruang bersalin.

Lisa benar-benar gembira karena ini dan berseru, "Aku bilang juga apa! Membiarkan Youngmi uisanim menjadi dokter vaginamu bisa memberikan banyak keuntungan!"

Perawat datang dan meminta semua orang keluar, kecuali Chanyeol, agar dia bisa melakukan tes internal. Chanyeol memegang tanganku, menggosok buku-buku jariku dengan ibu jarinya, dan perawat mengatakan kalau aku sudah dilatasi tujuh sentimeter dan dia melirik ke kantong infus lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Ayah Sungjin masuk bersama rombongan yang tadi, dia mengenakan baju operasi bewarna biru muda dengan topi yang serasi di kepalanya.

"Tujuh sentimeter?" ucapnya. "Kau sengaja menahan cucuku keluar kan, Baekhyun? Aku harus operasi katup jantung satu jam lagi."

"Ayah bisa datang kembali setelah Ayah selesai," ucap Chanyeol lelah, menjawab untukku.

"Apa? Dan menjadi orang terakhir untuk melihat cucu laki-laki pertamaku?"

Ayah Sungjin sudah mengasumsikan anakku laki-laki sejak kami mengumumkan kehamilan, tapi kami memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tahu apa jenis kelamin anak kami sampai dia lahir nanti. Ayah Sungjin bilang pembawaan hamilku sama dengan kehamilan Ibu Youngmi dulu saat dia hamil Chanyeol.

Ibu Youngmi tahu jenis kelamin anakku, tentu saja, tapi aku membuatnya bersumpah demi Barefoot Contessa yang dicintainya, dia tidak boleh memberitahu suaminya.

"Oh, kau yakin cucu kita laki-laki?" tanya ibuku penuh semangat.

"Tentu saja aku yakin cucu kita laki-laki," sela Ayah Sungjin keras. "Lihat betapa gendutnya Baekhyun!"

Suara terkesiap ngeri memenuhi ruangan, dan kemudian semua orang menegur Ayah Sungjin pada saat yang bersamaan. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, benar-benar kaget.

Beberapa hal tidak akan pernah berubah. Ayah Sungjin dan aku masih terus saling mengolok-olok, dan mencoba untuk membuat jengkel satu sama lain. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengerti ini, dia selalu mendengarkan omong kosong yang disampaikan ayahnya, mengambil penghinaan halus Ayah Sungjin dan menahannya seperti karung tinju. Tapi, aku sudah lama tahu, sikap Chanyeol itu hanya akan membuat kelakuan ayahnya bertambah parah.

Ayah Sungjin membelaku sekali. Dua tahun yang lalu, aku mendapat teguran keras dari seorang dokter, dia menuduhku tidak menjalankan perintahnya, padahal dia sendiri lupa untuk menulis di grafik pasien. Dokter itu menyalahkan semua perawat karena ketidakcakapan kami dalam bertugas dan bersikeras agar aku menghubungi supervisor dan menjelaskan padanya kenapa pasien masih belum sembuh.

Ayah Sungjin menyaksikan kejadian itu, dia menarik dokter itu ke samping, dan dokter itu kemudian meminta maaf dengan singkat dan bilang dia akan mengurus masalah ini sendiri.

Ini mungkin tidak berarti banyak bagi orang lain, tapi kebaikan kecil Ayah Sungjin membuktikan kalau dia menyukaiku. Walaupun sedikit.

Ya, mungkin sedikit.

Perasaanku juga sama padanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ibu Youngmi datang dan memeriksaku dan pergi lagi untuk mengurus yang lain. Ayah Sungjin mengatakan pada perawat untuk membawakannya secangkir kopi, dan saat perawat itu menolak mentah-mentah permintaannya, Ayah Sungjin kemudian menghilang ke kantin.

Sehun dan Luhan datang setengah jam kemudian, tepat pada saat perawat datang dan menyuruh mereka semua keluar ruangan.

Dilatasiku sudah sembilan sentimeter.

"Sebentar lagi," ucap perawat dengan gembira sambil memakai sarung tangannya.

Aku gugup dan mulutku kering, aku tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun—kecuali kalau Lisa mencoba untuk menyekop es masuk ke dalam tenggorokanku.

Aku pikir aku sudah siap untuk melahirkan, aku sudah mengambil kelas bersalin saat di perguruan tinggi dulu dan aku sudah memaksa diriku sendiri menonton adegan seorang ibu melahirkan. Tapi, pada kenyataannya, aku sama sekali tidak siap.

Setelah mereka memasangkan baju bersalin padaku, aku meraih lengan kemeja Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk memberiku epidural secepat mungkin dan aku tidak peduli bagaimana cara dia bisa mendapatkannya. Aku rela membutakan mataku agar rasa sakit ini berhenti. Epidural tidak pernah terlintas di benakku sampai aku merasakan kontraksi ini dan rasanya punggungku mau patah.

Dan sekarang, setelah mereka memberiku epidural, aku hampir tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa dari bagian pinggang ke bawah dan kontraksi hanya terasa seperti tekanan yang membuatku sedikit nyeri, tiap kontraksi datang dan pergi dan semakin lama semakin sering.

Aku bisa melihat detak jantung bayiku di monitor yang terletak sedikit di atas kepalaku, detak jantungnya lebih cepat dari detak jantungku, dan aku melihat Chanyeol sering memerhatikan monitor itu, matanya membanding-bandingkan detak jantungku dengan detak jantung bayiku dan kemudian wajahnya terlihat santai, penuh keyakinan.

Aku sudah bilang pada Chanyeol dia tidak harus menyaksikan proses kelahiran anak kami—aku tidak akan tersinggung—tapi, proses melahirkan sepertinya tidak membuatnya gugup.

Dia terlihat cukup tenang menghadapi kontraksiku yang sudah dimulai sebelum air ketubanku pecah. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan profesinya sebagai dokter, dan kau akan berpikir aku akan bertindak sama karena profesiku sebagai perawat, tapi membayangkan penisnya robek dan seorang bayi keluar dari sana membuat perutku mual dan pasti ingin mati. Aku hanya menduga dia akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Para rombongan kembali datang, tapi hanya beberapa menit berlalu sebelum perawat menyuruh mereka keluar. Perawat memeriksaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan mengumumkan aku sudah siap dan menghubungi Ibu Youngmi.

Hanya dengan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi membuatku berkeringat. Chanyeol datang membantuku, dia memberiku es tanpa aku harus memintanya, dan dia membelai rambutku untuk menenangkanku. Kalau mereka membiarkannya, dan kalau tempat tidur ini lebih lebar, aku pikir dia akan berbaring di tempat tidur bersamaku.

Selain Chanyeol, hanya ibuku yang diperbolehkan berada di dalam ruangan bersama kami. Ibu Youngmi datang dan memeriksaku lagi. Atas perintahnya, para perawat mulai membongkar tempat tidur. Kakiku dilebarkan dan lampu operasi yang bersinar lebih terang dari sinar matahari menyoroti langsung vaginaku.

Ibu Youngmi meremas tanganku sebelum kami mulai.

"Ini dia! Kau siap?" tanyanya penuh semangat, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah meringis sambil mengangguk.

Ini dia.

Chanyeol memegang tanganku, dan aku mencengkeram tangannya seperti hidupku bergantung padanya. Dua orang perawat—masing-masing di setiap sisiku—kembali membuka lututku.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun. Apa kau siap? Ejan sekuat dan selama yang kau bisa."

Aku mengangguk cepat, berkonsentrasi dengan pernapasanku seperti yang Ibu Youngmi ajarkan padaku. Tari napas lewat hidung, hembuskan lewat mulut. Tarik napas lewat hidung, hembuskan lewat mu—

"Oke, sekarang, Baekhyun!"

Selain rasa tekanan di perutku, aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang berarti. Epidural seperti anugerah dari Tuhan. Keningku berkeringat, dan ini karena usaha yang kukeluarkan.

Chanyeol langsung menyadarinya dan mengelap dahiku dengan handuk basah. Selain ketakutan yang kurasakan, aku bisa melihat kegembiraan di wajahnya dan ini menulariku, dan aku memikirkan betapa beruntungnya aku karena memilikinya dan sebentar lagi anak kami akan lahir.

Ibu Youngmi terus membimbingku, menyuruhku mengejan lagi dan lagi. Chanyeol meremas tanganku, kemudian lututku, dan kalau aku tidak terlalu sibuk mengejan, aku mungkin sudah tertawa. Ibuku berdiri tegang di dekat kepalaku, mengamati proses kelahiran dengan tenang.

Tekanan yang kualami terasa luar biasa, dan menghilang dengan cepat. Aku kemudian merasa lega dan bernapas terengah-engah. Pandanganku kabur saat semua orang mengerjakan tugasnya, dan kemudian aku melihat kilasan bayiku digendong Ibu Youngmi.

Tidak ada yang memberitahuku apa jenis kelamin bayiku dan aku ingin bertanya, tapi ada begitu banyak keributan dan kebisingan dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan suaraku. Bayiku menangis dan sedikit mengeluarkan suara tercekik sebelum tali pusarnya dipotong dan dibawa ke meja di seberang ruangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ibu Youngmi kembali berdiri di depanku, dia bilang kami belum selesai. Dia berbicara dengan cepat, penuh tekad, membimbingku untuk mengeluarkan plasenta, proses dilakukan dengan mudah selama beberapa menit, tapi ini berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku dari apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan ini.

Ada pads—banyak sekali pads—terselip di bawah punggungku. Kemudian tempat tidur kembali dipasang dan kakiku diluruskan kembali, dan aku ingin tahu di mana Chanyeol dan kenapa dia meninggalkanku di saat-saat rentan seperti ini. Dadaku rasanya begitu sesak, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa mengalami kehancuran, sensasi luar biasa ini membuatku merasa putus asa.

Lalu entah dari mana, bibirnya tiba-tiba mengecup bibirku, ibu jarinya menyeka keringat dari pipiku saat dia mengecupnya pelan dan bicara. "Bayi kita laki-laki, Baekhyun," bisiknya, dan kemudian Ibu Youngmi sudah berada di sisiku, memposisikan bayiku yang sudah berselimut tebal ke dalam pelukanku.

Aku tidak pernah punya banyak pengalaman dengan bayi, tapi bayiku ini terasa sangat sempurna, tubuhnya terasa sedikit tubuh hangat dan lembut dan sangat rapuh. Rambutnya hitam dan tebal, dan matanya tertutup rapat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ruanganku kembali terisi penuh, semua orang ingin menggendong bayiku. Suasana terasa begitu sesak dan aku merasa egois; aku hanya ingin semua orang pergi, dan menikmati momen ini sendiri. Saat perawat menyuruh semua orang keluar, kecuali Chanyeol, aku kembali merasa nyaman.

Chanyeol mengecup keningku, dan saat aku menoleh dia mengecup bibirku.

Saat itu hanya ada kami dan perawat di dalam ruangan, aku merasa beruntung. Kecemasan sebelumnya yang kurasakan kini tidak berarti lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak pernikahanku, aku menangis bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan, telinganya tidak lebar. Benar, kan, Baekhyun?" bisik Lisa keras, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah tempat tidurku agar aku bisa mendengar suara bisikan berikutnya dengan jelas. "Bisakah kau membayangkan telinga bayimu seperti dr. Park?"

Taehyung memukul ringan lengan Lisa, dia terperanjat mendengar pernyataan Lisa, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku. Lisa benar.

Setelah perawat menyuruh semua orang keluar dari ruangan, dia membantuku melakukan ASI pertamaku. Kemudian dia meninggalkan kami bertiga, dan tidak lama kemudian aku dipindahkan ke bangsal bersalin. Sebuah tempat tidur bayi terletak di dalam ruangan bersama kami, dan sekali lagi ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh keluarga dan teman-teman kami.

Sehun menggendong bayiku dengan hati-hati. "Aku pikir dia terlihat seperti seorang Sehun," ucapnya sok bijaksana. "Benarkan, Segoon? Oh sial, maksudku astaga—dia membuka matanya! Dia menyukai nama pemberianku!"

Ayahku, yang mungkin satu-satunya orang yang belum pernah melihat mata bayiku terbuka, langsung berdiri dari kursinya untuk menyaksikan kejadian ini.

Kami masih belum memutuskan nama untuk bayi kami. Chanyeol dan aku masih memperdebatkan nama bayi kami, tapi pada akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai kami melihat bayinya dan merasakan sebuah nama yang "cocok". Ini mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi rasanya ini benar untuk dilakukan.

Tapi, sampai sejauh ini, kami hampir tidak punya waktu untuk diri kami sendiri dan memutuskan apa nama yang cocok untuk bayi kami.

"Dia terlihat ketakutan," aku mendengar Chanyeol bicara.

"Tidak, dia terlihat gembira, Brengsek. Eh, maaf, maksudku Sialan."

"Kau juga tidak boleh mengucapkan kata itu," ucap Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak? Ini bukan kata makian."

"Itu tidak sopan. Aku tidak ingin kau bilang itu saat berada di depan anak-anak kita nanti."

Dua bulan yang lalu, Luhan bilang dia ingin mulai mencoba untuk memiliki anak setelah mereka menikah nanti. Mereka bertunangan setahun yang lalu, tepat setelah Sehun mulai bekerja sebagai praktisi perawat di sebuah klinik darurat. Tanggal pernikahan mereka jatuh pada bulan November nanti.

Aku ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu, sambil duduk di ruang tengah Sehun, Luhan bilang dia tidak ingin punya anak. Dan aku rasa saat kau bersama seseorang yang tepat, itu bisa mengubah keadaan.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatian kami, dan dr. Kim—aku mulai memanggilnya Yeye lebih dari tiga tahun yang lalu, aku bahkan mengangetkan diriku sendiri saat memanggilnya seperti itu—berjalan memasuki ruangan, matanya langsung terpaku pada bayiku yang ada di pelukan Sehun.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ucapnya meminta maaf, dan dengan cepat melangkah maju untuk memelukku dan kemudian Chanyeol. "Operasiku rumit. Oh Tuhan, apa ini jagoan kecil favorit kita?" serunya, berjalan cepat ke sisi Sehun.

Suasana canggung terjadi di antara aku dan dr. Kim dalam waktu yang lama. Meskipun kami sudah berdamai, tapi menjadi teman dekat itu tidaklah mudah—dulu aku masih belum sepenuhnya percaya padanya, dan aku pikir dia merasakan kegelisahanku.

Dia terus menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol sampai akhirnya aku mengundangnya pesta BBQ di rumah Sehun. Setelah kami semua minum beberapa gelas dan benar-benar punya kesempatan untuk bicara, ketegangan sepertinya pergi dengan mudah, dinding pembatas di antara kami perlahan tapi pasti mulai runtuh.

Yeye sudah setahun berpacaran dengan seseorang sekarang, meskipun aku masih belum pasti apa mereka berdua sudah sangat serius atau tidak. Dia selalu mengelak saat ditanya apa pacarnya adalah "belahan jiwanya" atau tidak, dia hanya menjawab,"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Ternyata, dia memiliki hidup yang cukup sulit. Dia tidak dekat dengan ayahnya, yang mantan Senator, walaupun dulu Ayah Sungjin sempat bersikeras kalau Yeye dan ayahnya sangat dekat, dan ibunya meninggal saat dia berusia empat belas tahun. Dia sudah sering mengonsumsi obat antidepresan sejak berumur dua puluh empat tahun, dan ternyata obat yang jatuh di lorong bertahun-tahun lalu, yang ditemukan oleh Lisa adalah Trazadone.

Dia bilang dia tidak lagi minum antidepresan sekarang, dan dia merasa lebih baik tanpa meminumnya.

Selama bertahun-tahun, dia mempertahankan persahabatannya dengan Ayah Sungjin, dan saat aku akhirnya bertanya padanya tentang hal itu, jawabannya membuatku kaget: "teman baik sulit untuk didapat," ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Paman Sungjin bisa sedikit kasar, tapi dia bersikap keras dengan orang-orang yang dia pedulikan. Percaya atau tidak, dia semakin keras dengan orang yang paling dicintainya."

Aku berpikir tentang Chanyeol dan aku harap ucapannya benar.

"Siapa namanya?" Yejin bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Bayinya suka nama Segoon," jawab Sehun langsung.

"Bayiku tidak suka nama Segoon," bantah Chanyeol.

"Kalian bisa mengikuti cara selebriti memberi nama anak mereka," canda Taehyung. "Coco, Harper, Apple..."

"Menurutku Apple nama yang manis," sela Lisa.

"Apple itu nama buah," ucap Sehun mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Tapi, itu juga nama anak gadis seorang artis Hollywood," jawab Lisa lagi.

"Secara pribadi, aku lebih suka nama Avocado."

"Terlalu maskulin. Aku lebih suka Mango."

"Butternut."

"Bacon."

"Filet Mignon."

"Baked Potato."

"Apa kalian sedang membicarakan nama bayi atau makan malam?" sela Ayah. "Karena aku ingin pesan Fish and Chips."

Tidak lama kemudian, bayiku mulai menangis, kemudian perawat datang dan menyuruh semua orang pergi. Malam sudah larut, mereka semua memberitahu kami mereka akan membiarkan kami beristirahat dan kembali datang berkunjung besok pagi hari.

Perawat kembali membantuku menyusui dan kemudian diam-diam meninggalkan ruangan, membiarkanku menyelesaikan tugasku sendiri. Sesaat aku menatap bayiku, aku menyentuh hidung mungilnya dengan ujung jariku, dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan mengantuk.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi, di dekat tempat tidur, diam-diam memerhatikan kami. Aku melambaikan tangan padanya dan dia berjalan mendekat dengan hati-hati, aku bergeser ke samping perlahan-lahan agar tidak mengganggu bayiku dan memberi Chanyeol ruang di tempat tidurku.

Setelah bayi kami selesai makan, aku menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol untuk membuatnya bersendawa, aku menatap Chanyeol dengan kagum saat dia menjalankan tugasnya dengan mudah dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Aku merasa lelah—rasanya aku belum tidur selama berminggu-minggu—tapi, mataku terpaku pada kejadian di sampingku, dan aku tidak mau melewatkan momen ini.

Setelah bayi kami bersendawa, dia langsung tertidur dengan damai di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa dia kekenyangan," gumam Chanyeol. Dia berbalik dan menatapku. "Kau lelah, Baekhyun? Aku bisa duduk di kursi agar kau bisa tidur."

Aku menggeleng, dan meringkuk ke dada Chanyeol. Dia memindahkan bayi kami ke lengan kanannya dan meletakkan lengan kirinya di bahuku, menarikku lebih dekat.

Aku memerhatikan bayi kami, dan kemudian, "Jesper," ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Jesper. Aku rasa nama yang cocok untuk bayi kita adalah Jesper," ucapku lagi.

"Jesper," ucap Chanyeol dilambat-lambatkan dan menatap bayi kami. "Ya, aku rasa nama itu cocok untuknya."

Mataku rasanya semakin berat, terutama karena Chanyeol mulai mengusap lenganku dengan jari-jarinya. Kemudian dia berbalik dan mengecup keningku, lalu bibirku.

Aku memeluk erat mereka berdua, aku tidak ingin melewatkan momen apapun walaupun aku tertidur.

Ini sempurna, pikirku saat melayang akan tidur. Dan aku akan gila kalau membiarkannya pergi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
